Fire and Ice
by Ancora Imparo 83
Summary: A/U All human.Edward is a cold career Doctor who's personal life is non existent. Bella is the fun and flighty new attending who turns his world upside down. Edward struggles with accepting change...can he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N at the bottom.**

Song: **ONLY **by Nine Inch Nails

Chapter 1

_Only_

He sat in his study facing the breathtaking view of the New York City skyline. He was no longer impressed with it. It had grown old, and he had become too busy to care. He had known what he was getting into when he chose to enter the medical profession. His father had made the same sacrifices when he was a boy; career over family.

It had taken a toll on his mother, and she left when he was only two years of age. Not once had he ever blamed his father, or wondered what could have been if his father had reduced his work hours to spend time with her. The idea of a family was never at the forefront of his mind; not even when his father met his step-mother and hit the brakes on his fast moving career. He did, for a second, doubt his father's sanity. For Edward, career would always come first...no matter what.

"That's everything," the statuesque blonde said, breaking him out of his train of thought.

Edward spun the chair around to face her. She walked up to his desk and threw the flashy diamond ring down in front of him.

"See you around," she said curtly in her thick Russian accent, as she retreated to the door. She was beautiful, but in an air-brushed, manufactured way. Her thick, blonde hair was slicked back into a tight bun. Her bright, blue eyes were rimmed with heavy, black eyeliner and her lips were shiny with red gloss. Her clothes fit her perfectly and hugged her curves in all the right places. Men would kill to have this woman in their bed; Tanya Denali, the Russian super-model.

Personally, he couldn't see what all the fuss was about. She was pig-headed and vain; a lot like him in many respects. She had worked on maintaining and perfecting her features with the same steadfast dedication he had when it came to his medical career. He was never in love with her. He couldn't love her in the way she wanted or deserved to be. To Edward, their relationship was built on loneliness and lust; never a healthy combination.

"Tanya, wait," he said in a thick, hoarse voice. He sounded depressed and slightly heartbroken, but in reality, it was just his body succumbing to the two hours of sleep he'd had for the last two days.

Tanya stopped at the door staring intently at the knob. She had mistaken his sleep deprived tone for sadness. Tanya was at war within her own mind. She loved Edward, but loved herself even more. He was replaceable, no matter how much she believed she loved him. She just knew that there was someone better out there.

"No, Edward," she whispered. "We tried our best, but it wasn't enough. I love you, but I want more of you." She turned around to look at him but the chair was facing the window again.

She heard a huff and a faint clicking of what sounded like a pen coming from behind the chair.

"Tanya, that discussion was over yesterday when I asked you to leave. I am simply reminding you to leave the key with the doorman on your way out." Edward rolled his eyes at her terrible acting skills; she was so fake. A part of him was glad to be rid of her.

"All right, Edward. Good luck with all your future endeavors. I love-"

"Stop, Tanya." Edward rose from his seat and waved his hand dismissing her.

She was fuming, debating on whether to throw another book at him.

"Tanya, we both know it's not love. Now leave please...I need to get back to the hospital."

Tanya began muttering curse words in Russian as she opened the door to leave. She slammed it behind her, and he listened to the faint clicking of her heels against the floor of the hallway. The sound disappeared into silence only to be interrupted by the front door as it slammed shut. She was such a drama queen and a terrible actress.

Edward sat back in his chair spinning slowly in circles. He took the offensive ring in his hands and spun it around his pinky finger, wondering why on Earth he'd asked Tanya to marry him in the first place. The sex was good, but it lacked something; their entire relationship lacked...something. However, it had been better than nothing at the time.

He stood up, exhaling in a huff and stretched his body in an attempt to wake up. He decided he could catch some sleep in the on-call room, as soon as he got to the hospital. He wasn't meant to be at work for another seven hours, but his apartment left him restless. It was so impersonal and cold...like him.

He reached for his coat and opened his front door. At that moment, his phone rang. Old Mrs. Lanigan, his next door neighbor, stopped dead in her tracks as the embarrassing song filled the empty hallway. The annoying Pussy Cat Dolls ring tone was none other than his little half-sister, Alice. How she got a hold of his phone to change her ring tone was a mystery to Edward.

Alice and her twin brother, Emmett, were the product of his father's second marriage to Esme, who was an interior designer. Carlisle met and fell in love with Esme when she was contracted to redecorate the mansion Edward had lived in as a boy. They married after only six months of dating, and what seemed like five minutes later, Emmett and Alice were born.

Emmett became a Doctor, just like their father, while Alice went on to become a contributing editor of Vanity Fair magazine. There was a six year age difference between Edward and his half-siblings. At his own request, Edward spent his school days at a boys only boarding school in Europe. He didn't really grow up around his siblings, but Alice was Alice; whenever he came home, she'd stick to Edward like glue. As a result, she became his closest confidant.

"Alice, that ring tone is stupid," he answered quickly as he waited for the elevator to open.

The tinkling sound of her laughter erupted as she suddenly recalled what she had programmed into his phone.

"Edward, ease up. It was funny, and I bet you got some weird stares from complete strangers." She giggled again, and his lack of sleep interpreted the sound of her beautiful laugh as an irritating din. "I just wanted to see if Ursula the evil sea witch has left the building. I bought a new painting, and I think it would look great in your living room."

"Alice, not today. I'm late for work-"

She cut him off with a huff and a whimper, "No, dude, today is a great day. I know you don't have to go into work until later tonight...Emmett told me."

Edward made a mental note to hit Emmett upside the head. Alice's ramblings became background noise as he made his way out of the building. Upon exiting, he noticed a woman waiting outside his apartment trying to hail a cab. He couldn't get a look at her face, but her body was attractive. Her face was hidden behind large sunglasses and buried in a book. Her hand was raised in a half-assed attempt to hail one of the rushing cabs. He stepped in front of the woman and waved a cab over. As he moved to enter the vehicle, he heard her mutter the words "douche bag" under her breath. He ignored the name calling and continued his conversation with his sister.

"Emmett said you guys have a new attending starting today, so you really don't need to be there"

"Alice, enough please! I am going to be late for work now," he complained, as he looked down at the ring still hanging off his pinky finger. He snapped the phone shut, cutting her off, and he just knew that he would be in trouble for that later.

Edward eyed the ring in disgust as the cab reached Lenox Hill Hospital. The hospital had been his second home for almost five years. He tipped the driver and exited the vehicle. He noted that Emmett was slouching on a bench in front of the hospital with a cup of coffee in his hand. The moment he shut the door of the cab, his pager and cell phone simultaneously chimed. This was the life Edward had chosen, and he was happy to be here. Spying a trash can, he threw the ring into it. Material possessions didn't matter to him, and Tanya was replaceable. However, at that moment in time, they were both the last things on his mind.

* * *

****This is an updated/beta'd version of Chapter one. Thanks to the help of Bower-Of Bliss, my trusty new 2****nd**** Beta for this story. ****J**** Thanks Hun, I really appreciate you taking the time to look them over. ****

**So here is the first chapter of my new story...the idea has been rolling around in my head for a few months now so I finally decided to sit down and start it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**I'm looking forward to hearing from you...Please review.**

**Toodle Loo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Song: _Big Wheel _by Tori Amos

Chapter 2

_Free_

The cab ride through the city was just as quiet as the plane ride from Forks. Bella looked lovingly at her daughter, Katherine, as she stared out the window in awe. She was transfixed by the tall buildings and hordes of people crammed along the busy sidewalk.

Katherine, or _Kat_, as she preferred to be called, had her mother's nose and full lips. However, her blue-gray eyes and dirty-blonde hair were inherited from her father. Peter, of whom they hadn't seen in person since Katherine was thirteen years old, was a Marine. The father-daughter relationship consisted of phone calls and emails, from wherever he was stationed. Peter had joined the Marines straight after his high school graduation.

Bella was still amazed that her daughter would be turning sixteen in a fortnight. It seemed that only yesterday, Bella, at age sixteen, was bringing Katherine home from the hospital. She recalled how scared she was at the thought of being responsible for another human life. At the time, she wasn't even old enough to buy cigarettes or drink beer. Hell, she couldn't have even kept a hamster alive before Katherine was born.

Her mother, Renee, had constantly reminded her of the options that were available to remedy the "unfortunate mess" she had gotten herself into, but Bella wouldn't hear of it. Granted, she was young...too young, but she wanted her baby. Peter had always been there, in the background, but he too was just a child. He never turned his back on her or acted like an ass, but the thought of marrying him was just too funny to think about, even now.

Peter had always been too immature for his age. Despite his immaturity, they had a healthy respect for each other, and that was enough to keep things civil between them, for the sake of their daughter. With the help of her father Charlie, sister Rose, and best friend Jasper, she had made do with what she could, given the circumstances. She had raised Katherine to the best of her abilities. Bella graduated as the valedictorian of her high school class and then worked her way through college and medical school. She had strived hard to get to where she was today, and Katherine was her biggest cheerleader. They were the best of friends, something that she and her mother Renee had never had in their relationship.

"A penny for your thoughts, kiddo?" Bella asked nudging the tiny girl. She had her mother's frame, and many times they had been mistaken for sisters. Bella noticed the cab driver's glances through the rear view mirror, and she shot him a warning scowl. The driver averted his eyes and continued to weave through the busy traffic.

Katherine removed her ear buds and paused her Zune player. She was still staring out the window. "It's crazy! There are so many people." She turned to look at her mother who was nodding her head in agreement.

Katherine always thought of her mother as a force to be reckoned with. She used to wish that someday she'd grow to be as beautiful as her mother. Little did she realize; she already was. Katherine also admired her mother's free spirit and carefree outlook on everything. Unfortunately, she had inherited her grandfather's penchant for worrying too much. Thankfully, she felt that she and her mother balanced each other out nicely.

Katherine was nervous about starting a new school so late in the semester. She had always been a loner, and like her mother, she preferred a good book versus texting or gabbing about the latest teen gossip. She let out a sigh and placed her ear buds back in her ears. She fixed her gaze on a homeless man singing with an old ukulele.

"Are you nervous, Kat?" Bella asked, again removing an ear bud from Katherine's ear. "You know it's gonna be fine, mon petite chérie."

"I'm not nervous-" she stopped as she noticed Bella eyeing her with suspicion. "Okay, okay! I'm a bit nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be?" She shifted to lean against her mother's arm.

Bella wrapped her arms around Katherine and kissed the top of her head, "Babe, I told you that if you weren't comfortable moving so far away from Pop-Pop I could have taken the offer from Harborview."

"No, Mom. This is good for us. Change is good! Harborview didn't have a position open for your specialty. Not only that, they didn't offer to employ you as their Head of Neonatal Surgery." Katherine was so proud of her mother. For as long as she could remember her mother was in school. After she graduated, she busted her butt as a resident at Sacred Heart in Spokane, and excelled in her fellowship at Forks Community Hospital. Emmett, one of her mother's closest friends from med school had introduced her to the chief of staff at Lenox Hill, and she offered her the position straight away. "Ya done good, Maw!" Katherine giggled, mocking a southern drawl.

"Why thank you, Sunflower." Bella mock drawled in return. "Just wait Kit-Kat, New York is going to be good for us. New places, new faces and new experiences!"

"Will Jasper be waiting for us?"

Katherine loved her '_uncle'_ Jasper. He had been a father figure to her for most of her life. She had been sad when he had moved to New York to teach at NYU. Because of Jasper, she had become a big history buff. Now she was going to be near him, even living in the same building. Life was good now, even though she knew she would miss her Aunt Rose and Pop-Pop terribly.

"Yes he will."

Bella let out a sigh of relief thinking about how much she missed her best friend. Jasper had always reminded her of Clark Kent; tall and muscular but with a hint of bookwormish appeal. Jasper was handsome behind his glasses and wavy, blonde hair; he looked like a brooding movie star. Bella had known him since grade school. He was the unfortunate boy whom the bullies would pick on. On an everyday basis, he would endure an atomic wedgie given by the boys who were bigger than he. At the age of six, Bella had befriended him, and they remained fast friends; even to this day.

"He is going to be thrilled to see you. He's missed you so much." Katherine's eyes bugged out as the cabbie pulled up to a huge limestone-clad building across the street from what she guessed was Central Park. Her forehead hit the window of the cab causing Bella to laugh at her daughter's dumbstruck expression. "Welcome home," Bella whispered into her ear, as Kat stuttered, trying to find the right words, "You're speechless now, huh? Just wait until you see our new digs from the inside!"

Bella gathered their carry-on bags from the trunk of the cab while Katherine jumped up and down excitedly, begging her mom to hurry. The short, stout doorman was smiling at her display as he greeted the newest tenants at the door.

"Good morning, ladies, and welcome." His English accent was elegant and regal. Katherine was instantly fond of him. "My name is Aro, and I am at your service madam." He bent down to kiss her hand and Kat's face turned beet red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aro." Bella extended her hand to greet him, "I'm-"

"Ah yes, Dr. Isabella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand. "Mr. Whitlock forewarned me of your impending arrival."

"Jasper, huh? Well, thank you for your welcome Mr.-"

"Dr. Swan, it's just Aro."

"And Aro, please call me Bella." She smiled at him as he opened the door for them.

The lobby was grand, with shiny, black floors that Bella could see her own reflection in. A couple of elderly Chanel-clad women were conversing among themselves. They stopped talking when the two girls walked through the door. A fat, white pug that one woman was carrying started barking and wiggling his way out of her arms. It managed successfully to loosen its owner's hold. It plopped to the floor on its stomach but quickly recovered to run over to Katherine to sniff her leg.

"Oh look at you, chunky monkey." Kat ogled the puppy dropping to her knees to play with the pooch.

"His name is Pinkerton." The woman said as she bent down to pick up the dog. Katherine smiled at her sweetly and the woman returned it with genuine interest. "My name is Mrs. Lanigan dear; it's very nice to meet you." She shifted the dog on her hip and shook Katherine's hand.

"My name is Katherine Louise Swan, and it's a pleasure to meet you too." Kat smiled, patted the dog and looked around in wonder; she loved it here so far.

They walked into the elevator, and Kat started giggling, "Oh Mom! This place is stellar! I mean...a freaking doorman? It's like...I don't know...stellar!"

She started jumping up and down but was cut off by a droning voice coming through the speakers. "Please refrain from jumping." The voice was then replaced by the Muzak rendition of Kenny G.

"God?" Katherine said, looking up at the speaker box. The girls started laughing.

When the elevator stopped, a tall curvy blonde walked in. She wore huge black sunglasses, and her long blonde hair hung past her shoulders. "Mom?" Katherine whispered in a rush, "That's Tanya Denali! She's the model on the magazine ads for Gucci!" The beautiful blonde looked over her shoulder at Katherine and smiled, making Kat blush with embarrassment. The elevator stopped at the twenty sixth floor and the blonde stepped out.

Bella stepped out and motioned for Kat to follow her, "This is our stop, kiddo."

"You mean...we live on the same floor as Tanya Denali?" She skipped around her mother giggling in excitement. When they turned the corner, they found Jasper leaning against the door. "Uncle Jazz!" Katherine screamed. Instantly, she dropped her bags and ran to him, jumping into his arms. "Oh, I missed you terribly!"

"Kitty Kat! Oh my God you're getting too tall! Look at you!" He pulled away from her to get a better look at her. "What is your mother feeding you?"

"Frosted flakes and strawberry ice cream." Bella said cutting in and reaching for Jasper. "It's so good to see you, Jasper." They hugged for a long time before Katherine broke them up to hug her favorite 'uncle' again.

Jasper chuckled as the force of her embrace knocked him against the wall. "Let's continue this inside, shall we? I take it Miss Katherine hasn't checked out her new crib?" Both girls looked at him, as if he was crazy, and he looked down at the bags. "Err…apparently MTV is the only channel I get. Hey, so Kat you wouldn't believe what I found in the book store at the university?"

"What? Not...you mean?"

"Yep, The Library of Greek Mythology by Apollodorus. I picked it up for you yesterday." Jasper dug the book out of his book bag but was ambushed by an eager Kat.

"Oh, Jazz! You remembered! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Katherine giggled and jumped around him like a two year old.

"Katherine, sweetheart, calm down." Bella dug the keys out of her pocket and tossed them to her daughter. "Go ahead. You do the honors, babe."

Kat nodded and opened the door slowly. The burst of sunlight from the unadorned windows blinded her for a moment, but her vision adjusted. As she stepped through the doorway, she breathed in the smell of freshly painted walls. The apartment was beautiful; a fine living space with very large proportions. There were high ceilings and huge windows with a great view of the water. Katherine dropped her bags and squealed in delight. She ran around the apartment checking out its 'awesome' amenities. She stopped at a room overlooking the water; the door was glass and led to the Juliet balcony overlooking the water.

"Shotties on this room, Mom!" Bella snuck up behind her and grabbed her in a head-lock, "Mom! Hey, unfair! You promised to give me a warning the next time!" Bella tickled her sides making them both fall to the floor; they lay there staring at the ceiling in silence. "Mom, this is an amazing place, and I am so excited for you."

"I'm excited too, babe. I'm apologizing beforehand though, for my crazy schedule. I'm gonna have a lot of responsibility, and my hours will be horrible."

"Eh, it's okay. I'll have Jasper here in the evenings-"

"That's right, Sunflower," said Jasper, cutting into the conversation and plopping down next to them. "We'll be fine, Bells. Don't you trust dear old Jasper?"

"Jazz, I trust you just fine. It's this crazy girl I don't trust." Kat giggled as Bella tickled her again.

The next morning the movers had arrived and the day was spent unpacking. The door bell rang and Bella jumped up to answer it.

"I ordered Chinese food from one of the restaurant menus left on the door. I hope your cool with that, babe?" She swung the door open and was greeted by the delivery guy. Bella was momentarily distracted by the blonde model dictating to some movers. She was tersely reminding them which boxes were fragile. She had a thick, Russian accent, and her hair was brushed back into a tight bun. She looked like a dominatrix, towering over the movers with her arms crossed. She was gorgeous, but stiff. Her face was not at all friendly. The woman looked up and glared in her direction. Bella smiled politely as she refocused and took the order from the delivery man. The blonde woman furrowed her brow and turned to bark more orders at the movers. At that moment, Bella noticed Jasper walking down the hallway with more boxes in his hands. The blonde waved in his direction as he nodded curtly.

"Whoa! That one's a real ice crotch, huh?" Bella whispered.

Jasper laughed as he dropped the boxes and helped with the bags. "That there is Tanya Denali, international super-model extraordinaire," he mocked, with a snooty tone. "Her fiancé lives in that apartment; she must be moving more stuff in. Her apartment is on my floor-"

"No, the movers were suffering her wrath. _Mistress Denali_ was having them move stuff out."

"Hmm…That's weird! Oh well, let's eat!" Jasper led the way inside. For the next two hours they ate and unpacked until the annoying beeping sound of a pager went off in Bella's purse.

"Shit! Already?"

She picked up the box containing all her clothes and picked out the perfect '_first day of work' _outfit. After laying out her black pencil skirt and the fitted, royal blue, silk blouse that her daughter had forced her to buy for this occasion, she jumped into the shower.

According to her daughter, "First impressions are very important." Katherine always stressed out when Bella insisted that she'd rather go naked than wear a skirt. After spending thirty minutes getting ready, Bella made a mad dash around the cluttered apartment to try to find her shoes.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine here, kiddo?" She asked, running around flipping open different boxes, "Ugh! Will the moving gods, please throw me a bone here? Shoes! I need shoes!"

Jasper and Katherine stifled giggles watching the half-clothed woman who was frantically running around with dripping wet hair.

"Mom, go and get ready. I will find your shoes. Jazz, don't laugh!" Kat tried not to laugh as Bella scowled at the two of them. Kat looked through an open box that her mother had previously just glanced at and found the heels sitting on top of the pile of neatly folded sweaters. She held them up triumphantly, shaking her head at Jasper, who was still trying to not smile. "I swear Mom...you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached." Bella huffed at her remark as she ran around her room slipping on her shoes and tucking in her shirt.

"Wow, they should turn that parlor trick of yours into a headliner."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny."

Bella stopped adjusting her clothes. "Well, how do I look?"

"Beautiful! And very, very professional!" Katherine couldn't help but admire her mother. She was beautiful and smart.

"Thanks, sweet girl."

"Grab a book, Mom. You're gonna need it...you have all night." She handed her mother a worn copy of Wuthering Heights, her keys and her sunglasses.

"In a rush to get me out? Party at Kat's so soon? Wuthering Heights? Baby, I don't want to be so depressed at work."

Katherine rolled her eyes and tossed the book out of her hands. "Here, read this then; it's Pride and Prejudice...your favorite."

"Thanks, babe. So...you're fine here? I'm so sorry to leave like this."

"Mom it's absolutely fine! Jasper is here, and I'm going to finish unpacking."

Bella smiled and kissed her daughter's cheeks. "Okay, hon…I am outta here! I'll See you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Good luck, Mom."

"We'll be fine! Good luck on your first day, Bells." Jasper hugged Katherine from behind and lifted her out of the room. "Come on, young lady. We have boxes to unpack"

Bella made her way down to the lobby and was greeted by the lady with the dog from earlier.

"Shall I hail a cab for you Dr. Swan?" Aro asked, appearing from out of nowhere.

"No thank you, Aro...and it's Bella," she said and smiled at him.

Looking around at the busy streets, she stood there taking in the city before her. She'd never dreamed that one day she'd be living in New York or working at such a prestigious hospital. She was the youngest doctor ever offered the position of Head of Neonatal Surgery. She had worked her ass off going to school, always studying, with barely a break. She did it all for her daughter and for herself. Bella was proud of her achievements and couldn't wait to start her new position.

She opened her book and waited for a cab. They were all at a stoplight waiting in rows like race cars waiting for the blow horn. She raised her hand and killed time by cracking open her book. Quickly, she got lost in the world of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. The smell of soap and cologne broke her out of her trance; a tall, bronze-haired man had jumped into a waiting cab and smirked at her.

"Douche bag," she muttered to herself, as he talked on the phone and threw cash at the driver. She caught the next cab five minutes later. "Lenox Hill please," she instructed the cabbie.

She arrived at the hospital a short time later and was greeted by Emmett, who was pacing in front of the canopied entrance.

"Is that Bee-Bee Swan? Hello, hot stuff!" Emmett wolf whistled as she pirouetted in a mock, super-model move.

"I hate that you call me Bee-Bee. Ugh! It brings back too many memories. My god, E, how long has it been?" She wrapped both of her arms around one of his biceps.

"Six years, dude. We were snotty know-it-all interns back then, huh?" He scooped her up with one hand and spun her around.

"Some things never change, you giant oaf!" She giggled as he set her down, and she wobbled slightly in her heels, trying to balance herself.

"So, how's little Kat doing?"

"Growing like a weed! She's turning sixteen in a couple of weeks; it's so weird."

"I can imagine. Just yesterday she was that ten year old girl playing with her Barbies and trying to read your medical books." Emmett shook his head at the memory.

"Like I said...time flies," she agreed, wistfully. "Hey, Emmett, thanks again for getting me in here."

"Dude, you did it all by yourself. The chief was impressed by you. You have a lot to offer the department, and you're a natural at your specialty," Emmett said, as he handed her one of the cups of coffee that had been sitting on a nearby bench. "To your first day!" He lifted his cup in the air.

"To my first day." She echoed.

Emmett walked Bella to Human Resources and left her with Melanie Healy, the director of that department. She spent the better part of the afternoon filling out paper work. She had her photo taken, and while she waited for an identity badge to be processed, she was fitted for a lab coat. She was then escorted by Melanie to the office of the Chief of Surgery.

Bella sat in the office for about fifteen minutes before a short, frizzy-haired, red-head came bustling in, dropping off stacks of folders and a cup of coffee. The woman didn't notice Bella sitting there, and she left just as quickly as she had come in. The door swung open again and this time a tall, slender woman appeared in black scrubs. She recognized the woman as the Chief of Surgery, the woman she had interviewed with the month before. Her pin-straight, ebony hair was tucked inside a black scrub cap.

"Ah, hello! It's nice to see you again, Dr. Swan." The woman reached out and shook Bella's hand. She motioned for Bella to take a seat again as she sat at the edge of her own desk.

"Yes, Dr. Hernandez, it's good to see you too." Bella felt overdressed, considering the comfortable scrubs that Dr. Hernandez was wearing.

"We are very happy to have you join our staff, Dr. Swan." Dr. Hernandez smiled warmly at Bella and stood up to put on her lab coat. "Now, Dr. Swan…let me show you around and introduce you to the staff members on your floor." She grabbed her coffee and led the way out into the busy lobby. She showed Bella the OB/GYN floor and introduced her to the Program Director.

"Dr. Gerard, this is Dr. Swan, your new Attending." The short, blonde-haired woman smiled and shook her hand fiercely.

"Dr. Swan, I'm Jane Gerard. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you." Dr. Gerard's pager went off, and she ran the opposite direction.

"As you can see, it's quite busy around here," Dr. Hernandez said, as her pager also went off. "Follow me, Dr. Swan." They walked briskly down the stairs as Dr. Hernandez continued to talk about various departments and their roles within the hospital. They ran into Emmett at the nurses' station looking over a file.

"Dr. E, can you please finish showing Dr. Swan around?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at Bella and grabbed her arm, guiding her through the halls.

"Dr. E?" Bella asked, while nudging Emmett's side.

"Yeah, I hate going by Dr. Cullen. It's so stiff and pretentious." He adjusted his imaginary tie and turned his nose down on Bella. They approached the locker rooms where a couple of doctor's were huddled together. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. She's the new Attending for the OB department and Head of Neonatal Surgery."

From her peripheral vision, Bella noticed a man staring at her intently, watching her every move; she turned to see who it was that was burning a hole into her head. To her consternation, it was the same 'douche bag' that had stolen her cab earlier in the day. Her gaze met his, and for the longest moment she thought that time had stopped. His vivid, green eyes bore into hers making her shift uncomfortably. His bronze hair was tousled into an organized mess; his chiseled jaw flexed making her shift her gaze to his lips. He was absolutely gorgeous and he knew it. He exuded confidence.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Swan." He was smiling as he introduced himself, but was still staring at her intently.

"Dr. Cullen? As in Edward Cullen?" She broke away from his gaze and turned to look at Emmett. "This is your brother? He stole my cab earlier today!"

Emmett laughed, shook his head and playfully shoved his brother. "Yep! That sounds exactly like something he'd do." Edward's pager went off, and he left abruptly without any parting words. Emmett just rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm again to keep her moving along.

Bella's pager alarmed just as Emmett was telling her about the new children's wing. The message on the screen flashed _911 4th floor Blue. _Emmett winked at her and guided her towards the nearest elevator.

"It's show time, Dr. Swan!"


	3. Chapter 3

Song: _Boom_ by P.O.D

Chapter 3

_Match, Set, Point_

Emmett was slouching on the bench, quietly listening to his ipod. He was soaking up the afternoon sun. He had been cooped up in the hospital since Thursday, and was thankful that he was winding down to the last hours of his 48 hour shift. He had given his favorite scrub nurse a fifty, and offered to buy her lunch for a month, if she could manage to keep his interns away from him for at least an hour, while he went to collect himself. He also wanted to be the first to greet his oldest and dearest friend from back home; Bella Swan.

For four years they had been lab partners in med school, and during that time, they became close friends. Their friendship continued, two years later, during their internship in Spokane. She had become like a sister to him. Bella and her daughter were like family. Six years ago, they had gone their separate ways, but in the meantime, she had become one of the youngest and foremost Neonatal Surgeons on the west coast. She had busted her butt to get certifications in both obstetrics/gynecology and maternal and fetal medicine. The hospitals' Chief of Surgery all but jumped at the chance to have her on staff.

"Hey, asshole! Thanks for telling Ali my schedule."

His daze was broken by a kick to his shin. Emmett smiled as he recognized the clipped and irritated voice of his brother. Edward and Emmett's relationship was a weird one. His brother had always been somewhat distant and cold...even as a child. However, they were brothers, and Emmett looked up to Edward, and even respected him.

"Edward, you can't avoid our sister forever." He chuckled as Edward sat next to him. Edward grabbed the coffee from Emmett's hand. "Thief," Emmett muttered.

"Snitch," Edward snapped, taking a sip of the coffee. He turned his head slightly giving away a tiny smirk as he handed the cup back to his brother. "That coffee is revolting," he said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

After a minute of companionable silence, Edward spoke again. "By the way, the thing with Tanya…well...it's over. She left today. I asked her to leave."

Emmett smiled to himself. He was relieved by the news. Tanya was ice cold, just like Edward. Emmett had thought it was an unhealthy relationship from the start. As time went on, he saw it making Edward colder and even more closed off. Edward needed a breath of fresh air; he needed someone to come along and kick him in the ass.

"Good," Emmett muttered. He closed his eyes again and returned to his slouched position against the bench. "That whole situation was fucked up from the get go, bro." He felt Edward stand up and heard him take in a deep breath.

"Either way, I don't have time for that bullshit. Relationships aren't for me. I have more-"

"Important things to worry about. Yeah, I know," Emmett interrupted.

"I'm going to catch some sleep before my shift starts." Edward leaned down to pick up his briefcase and then glanced briefly at his brother. "Page me if you need me," he said, before walking toward the entrance of the hospital.

Shortly after Edward entered the building, Emmett stood to stretch his legs. It was then that he noticed a familiar face getting out of a cab. Her long, brown hair was blowing wildly away from her as she smiled at him excitedly. They greeted each other and he walked her to Human Resources. His pager went off, and he sighed knowing it was one of his annoying interns. He made his way to the surgical floor, finding his three interns huddled in a group. They were arguing among themselves.

"No, Johnson, I want in on the appendectomy!"

"Chill out, Greene. I'm the one that admitted her. I've got priority."

"Hey, we all know Dr. E is going to choose me. You two are 007's," the third intern chimed in, but stopped when he saw Emmett shaking his head as he held up his pager. The interns stared at him in shock and fear as he glared at them in annoyance.

"This had better be good. Someone better be dying or dead," he snapped, grabbing the patient's file from one intern. He read the file, finding that the patient would only require a simple outpatient procedure. He looked up in disbelief as the three interns looked everywhere but at him.

"Are you serious? I was paged for a simple outpatient procedure? On a patient that we discussed during rounds this morning?" The interns looked at one another with sheepish expressions. "Would one of you care to explain?"

"Um…," the tallest of the three spoke up, still looking over at the other two. "We wanted to know who would be scrubbing in on this case."

"Dr. Peterson, are you kidding me?" Emmett glowered at their sheer audacity. "Fine, Dr. Greene, you…head down to the pit and work on sutures. Peterson and Johnson, you are to go with Dr. Kelly. She needs interns to administer rectal exams."

"Dr. E, I hoped that you would let me scrub in with you today." Dr. Greene had spoken loudly over the other two interns who were also vying for the opportunity.

"Excuse me, Greene? Do I look like a cruise director who hands out fun and exciting things to do? No! I am not! Last time I checked, I am your resident, and you are my grunts. Now go!" he snapped, as they all scattered in different directions.

Faye, his favorite scrub nurse, was seated behind the desk at the nurses' station. She was shaking her head and sniggering. He playfully furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to her, tossing the file down in front of her. "You did that on purpose, Faye. Even after I gave you a fifty and lunch? You cut me deep, honey. Real deep."

"Don't call me, 'honey', son! I'm old enough to be your damn mother." She tossed the file back to him and mock glared at him while trying to rein in a smile.

"Oh, Faye. Do you know what an older woman does to me?" Emmett asked, leaning over the counter.

"Gee, Dr. E, I don't know? Change your diaper?" She laughed, as he playfully pouted.

Faye had worked at the hospital as a scrub nurse for over thirty years. She had been his father's scrub nurse before him, and now she was Emmett's trusty right hand in the OR. She had been 'mother hen' to most of the doctors and nurses who worked on the surgical floor. Emmett was her favorite, and she treated him just like her son. He used this to his advantage, especially when it came to laying claim to the awesome cookies she'd bake. Faye pointed in the direction of one of the interns pacing in front of the surgery board.

"Blame your interns. I told them you would be unavailable for the next hour, but they insisted." Emmett turned in the direction of the slacking intern and cleared his throat just loud enough for him to hear. Greene startled in surprise then sped off while looking at his pager. "You know they call you 'The Hulk', right?" Faye continued rifling through patient files, avoiding eye contact with him.

Emmett stood there with his mouth open in shock. Faye smirked inwardly.

"No." He cleared his throat and began laughing again. "No, I didn't. But I like it!" Emmett grinned.

"You put the fear of God into them on the first day of their rotation. They are afraid to upset you, sonny. You've got them walking on egg shells. Ease up a bit."

"Out of fear comes respect, Faye," Emmett said, feigning a serious demeanor.

Faye just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "Oh, please."

Emmett looked at her with a smirk, shrugged his shoulders and briefly considered taking her advice. "Maybe you're right. I'll ease up a bit. Maybe...Hey, guess what? Bella started today," he said excitedly.

"Remind me again...who is Bella?"

"She's the new attending for the '_Vag Squad_'." Emmett laughed at Faye's expression of disgust, inciting her to smack him on the back of the head with a stack of files.

"That mouth of yours, Emmett." She tisked as she shook her head. "Watch your tongue around me, sonny." Emmett bowed his head and raised his hands in surrender as if to ward off another attack.

"I'm sorry, Faye. She's the new attending heading up the Neonatal Department. She's taking over Dr. Redding's position."

"Oh that's right. Aww…I'm going to miss Richard. Well, life goes on, I guess."

Faye concentrated on the screen tapping her pen against her teeth. In reality, Richard and Faye had been having an affair for twenty years. He was an intern when they had first met...a married intern. Faye had also been married. They had successfully kept it hidden from everyone and even had a life together. Five years and a child later, Richard finally got up the nerve to leave his wife. Faye wasn't proud of the choices she had made. Her marriage had practically been over from the start. They had different schedules; they were two very different people. Richard understood that and understood the life.

What their co-workers were unaware of, was that Richard left because he wanted to pursue a career in private practice, and Faye was going with him. They were soon to be married and would finally be happy. Mentally, Faye counted the days until she would be free from the walls of Lenox Hills Hospital. It was a bittersweet feeling. This place had been her second home for over thirty years, and for the first time in those thirty odd years she felt tired.

Emmett snapped Faye out of her daydream by lobbing a balled up wad of paper at her head.

"Did you hear anything I said, Faye?"

"Sorry? What? Oh I'm sorry, Emmett. I'm just busy catching you up on your patient write-ups. You know...doing your dirty work. Remember?"

Emmett smiled again and batted his eyelashes, giving her his innocent "who me" look. She laughed and pushed him away from her station, "Go away, kid! You're bothering me."

Emmett's pager went off and he was off at a run down the stairs toward the ambulance entrance. Edward was already standing at the door tying a gown around his neck.

"What have we got?" Emmett asked, as an intern helped him with his own gown.

"I don't know," Edward snapped, as he brushed away his intern's hand as they were attempting to re-knot his gown. "Leave it," he groused, rolling his eyes.

"Dr. Cullen, what's with you today?" Emmett muttered, as he heard the sound of a siren in the distance. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep? You're not meant to be on for another four hours."

Edward pursed his lips and fixed his stare towards the empty driveway. "Couldn't sleep. Besides, I was paged too."

Edward paced back and forth as the sound of the ambulance siren grew louder by the second. In truth, he never got around to falling asleep. He had locked himself in the on-call room and began reading up on sleep disorders. He knew something was off within himself. He hadn't been sleeping properly since Tanya had moved in. He thought it was due to the crazy hours he worked or maybe the invasion of his space. However, even when Tanya had been recently been overseas for a modeling assignment, he had still been unable to close his eyes and sleep.

The ambulance came to a screeching halt, and the paramedics flung open the doors. One man jumped out and swiftly pulled out a gurney that carried an injured man who was covered in blood.

"What do we got?" Emmett shouted over the blaring siren.

"Lonny Marks, 27. Unrestrained driver in a rear end collision. There was spider webbing on the windshield from the impact of his head. BP is 120/palp...pulse 75," the second paramedic shouted as he jumped from the platform of the vehicle. He passed the breathing ventilator over to Emmett.

Emmett yelled for Dr. Johnson, who was shadowing him. "What do you wanna do, Johnson?" The intern froze over the gurney as his eyes wandered frantically over the bloodied and bruised victim. "Come on Johnson, wake up!"

"Um, primary and secondary survey...um, head CT and X-ray?" He looked over to Emmett, who nodded in approval.

"Don't hesitate next time, Johnson. Go with your gut...okay? Now escort the patient inside and then page Hanley." The intern nodded and rushed the patient inside the hospital.

The second ambulance was coming around the corner, and Edward paced furiously back and forth. "This is what I got paged for." Just then the ambulance came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a paramedic pounding on the chest of a young girl. "Stop that! Talk to me...what do we have here?"

"Emily Oliver, 17. Collapsed during a softball game. On the scene, her BP was 160/90, but she slipped into V-Fib during the ride over here." Edward rushed her inside and immediately began performing compressions to get her heart pumping again, while the intern bagged the patient to administer oxygen.

"Nurse, push 10 of Epi and start a Nitro drip. Charge the paddles at 200. Come on, let's go!"

Edward hovered over the young girl and placed the defibrillator paddles over her chest, "Clear!" The body of the young girl jolted slightly from the current. Edward stared intently at the erratic waveform that moved across the screen of the cardiac monitor.

"Nurse, push 10 more of Epi and give another 5 of the Nitro drip...Move!"

He again performed a series of cardiac compressions with the interlaced palms of his hands.

"Okay, charge to 300...clear!" The monitor was still displaying the erratic waveform of ventricular fibrillation. He called out to the nurse again. "Nurse, charge to 360...Come on, let's move it people!"

The nurse charged the paddles again. After the girl received her fourth shock, Edward threw the paddles down and resumed cardiac compressions. "Push 6 of Lidocaine and another 10 of Epi." He continued the manual compressions.

"Stop compressions. I see a sinus rhythm." The monitor slowly started to chirp back into its three second intervals. "She's back."

"Good job, people." Edward said, as he wiped his forehead. "Nurse, can you escort her down to MRI. I need a cardiogram immediately please."

Edward was wide awake now. To him this was an adrenaline rush; it was the ultimate high and it didn't help to dampen the god complex he possessed.

Edward decided to get ready for the night, so he headed for the locker room to change into his scrubs. He was in the middle of a dull conversation with a couple of Attendings, when he spotted his brother walking toward him. He was accompanied by an attractive, leggy, brunette woman. She was beautiful; too beautiful. She had a natural beauty that some women would envy. Some women would even go so far as to seek out expensive cosmetic surgery to attain such beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

Emmett introduced her as the new attending for the Neonatal Department. Edward had heard about this new surgeon. He was impressed by her tenacity and drive. He pried his gaze from the shape of her lips to introduce himself. He noticed she blushed slightly when he spoke, but she quickly recovered. Then there was a hint of recognition that flashed in her eyes. When she called him out for stealing her cab, he laughed to himself silently, thanking the hospital gods for the beeping of his pager.

He ran down to the fourth floor and met Hillary, the on-call nurse practitioner. She was rushing in with a very pregnant woman. "Dr. Cullen, it's Maggie Riley again. She came in complaining about sharp pains in her chest."

The young, blonde woman was lying on her side and curled up in a fetal position. She was crying into a pillow.

"Maggie, I'm going to need you to straighten up now. We're going to transfer you onto another bed. Hillary, page the OB on-call."

"Dr. Cullen, this hurts! My chest and my stomach…I can't take it."

Maggie had been a patient of Edward's since the age of fifteen. She had a long history of heart problems. She had decided to go against her doctor's advice and tried for a baby. Edward had warned her that her heart would not take the added stress, and she would have to be extra careful. This was her fourth presentation this week.

"Hillary, get a line in and start a drip. 10 grams of Nitro, please," he snapped at the NP, who was staring at one of the interns. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Dr. Cullen, it's just that...well…she's so far along." Edward cut her off and requested the line again.

"Mrs. Riley was diagnosed with DCM, and she's 38 weeks along, so I paged you both at the same time."

"I'm already cognizant of her history, Hillary. I have been her doctor for six years, and you have been here for eight months. I know what I am doing. Now page the damn on-call OB again!"

Just then he heard the clicking of heels against the linoleum floor. He turned to have his suspicions confirmed. It was the beautiful doctor, and again he found himself forgetting how to breathe.

"Hi. You paged?" The sweet voice that belonged to the doctor chimed in, and she smiled warmly at the patient.

"Yes, Dr. Swan, this patient was just admitted. She's complaining of sharp pains in her chest and abdomen. She is 38 weeks pregnant and has an extensive cardiac history. By the way, I'm the NP on duty. My name is Hillary. Nice to meet you." Hillary smiled at her as Bella extended her hand in greeting.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Hillary." Bella reached for the patient's file. She looked over to Edward and winked at him. "Dr. Cullen."

She turned her attention to the patient again and smiled. "Hi Maggie, how are you? I'm Dr. Swan. Do you mind if we have a look at your baby today?"

"It won't hurt the baby will it?" Maggie muttered against the pillow. "It's kicking like the Dickens!"

"No, not at all. We're just gonna take a look to see how it's doing. I need to find out what this kiddo has to say." Bella turned to the nurse and nodded as she set up the sonogram. "This is going to be a little cold, okay?"

Bella spread the cold conductive gel across Maggie's abdomen and began moving the small paddle across her belly. "See there? That's the head and there's a hand...Oh-" She started moving over her abdomen again. "The baby is in a breech position and it appears that the umbilical cord is looped around its neck." Bella furrowed her eyebrows and turned to the intern, "What are the readings on the fetal monitor?"

"The baby's pulse appears stable."

"Maggie…do you know the sex of your baby?" The woman shook her head but continued staring intently at the screen. "Would you like to know? I can tell you right now."

The young patient exhaled sharply and nodded her head, "Wow. I got used to calling it, 'It', and now it seems so real." Bella smiled and continued to glide the paddle along the gelled track over Maggie's belly. Edward noticed a bright smile slowly growing across the beautiful woman's face when she found what she was looking for.

He didn't have to be there anymore. He could hand the case over to one of his interns until the labs came in, but he couldn't peel away. This annoyed him to no end. Who was she? It was as if he was a moth, and she was a bright light that he couldn't turn away from. Edward snapped out of his daze, and began to feel irritated at his own behavior.

"Well, Maggie, congratulations! You're having a boy!" Just then a tall, gangly looking man stumbled into the room. He was out of breath, panting out Maggie's name. The patient looked up at him with adoring eyes and opened her arms to receive him.

"Henry!"

"Oh, Mags baby, I am so sorry! I was in a meeting, and my assistant didn't call me! How are you, sweetheart?" The young couple talked between themselves, as Bella continued to track the baby's progress.

"Dr Swan, the baby's pulse is dropping. I'm picking up some signs of fetal distress," her intern said as Maggie started cringing into her husband's touch. She began panting sharply against his chest.

"Ow, my stomach...what's going on?" Maggie clutched her stomach and balled up in pain. She began to cry and gasp because something wasn't right. "Oh God! I think I'm having contractions! "She whimpered and reached out for her husband.

"Maggie, I'm going to need for you to calm down. You're stressing and it's not good for the baby." Bella's soft voice seemed to calm her patient as she lowered the bed propping her legs in stirrups. "I am going to check to see if your cervix has dilated. You are going to be fine, okay...don't panic." Bella did a quick exam finding that the cervix was almost two inches dilated. As the baby was breech she had the option of attempting to turn the baby manually, but was concerned about the cord around the neck. She would need an emergency C-section.

"How are the patient's stats now?" Edward interrupted by talking to one of his interns.

"BP is normal, and pulse is 105."

"Dr. Swan, this is a patient of mine. She has a very weak heart and until she discovered she was pregnant, she was scheduled for surgery to remove a partial blockage in her left main coronary artery."

Bella hadn't forgotten about Dr. Cullen being in the room. She felt his eyes on her the whole time. She turned to look at his angelic face and wondered about the shy doctor.

He led her out of the room while reading Maggie's chart. He shook his head, closed the file and passed it to Bella. "She had no business getting pregnant," he snapped under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Bella interrupted, as she was looking at his unsympathetic face. All thoughts of him being a kind and caring doctor instantly flew out the window. She glared at him, trying to suppress the urge to hit him. She peeled her eyes away from him slowly and saw a fleeting expression of panic on his face.

"She has every right to have a child if she wishes. The baby is healthy and-"

"And my patient is circling the drain. This pregnancy has been a rough road for her. Last month she was admitted with protracted angina and heart palpitations. She is not strong enough to endure this."

"Both mom and baby will pull through this. I'm going to need to perform an immediate emergency C-Section before the baby goes into full distress." Bella flipped open the file to jot down her notes. "After I get the baby out, you can remove the blockage and repair whatever you need to repair."

"And the risks? What will happen if she goes into cardiac arrest during the surgery? The risks!" he snapped.

"The risks are there whether or not she opts for the C-Section." She crossed her arms over her chest but kept smiling. "Listen, Dr. Cullen…the baby is my priority, and I wouldn't advise you toward any procedure if I didn't think the baby or the mother would survive."

Edward was used to always having his own way. Other doctor's wouldn't dare undermine him or question his abilities. "Besides," she continued, "what would you have me do? She is 38 weeks pregnant, Dr. Cullen, and her cervix is already dilating. The baby needs to come out. I can't wish it away. It's a hurdle that Maggie knew she'd have to jump." She returned to jotting down notes with a smirk on her face. She didn't like his know-it-all attitude. He was cocky and strictly textbook, and she loathed doctors like that.

Bella returned to the examination room with Edward hot on her heels. "Maggie, I think it would be within your best interest if we opted for a Cesarean. He is in a breech position, and the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. A C-section would be quick. I could have him out in less than five minutes and out of harms way."

"But I wanted to have him naturally."

"Maggie! Be reasonable," Edward scolded. "The stress alone...you could go into cardiac arrest while you're pushing."

Maggie and her husband looked at each other for a long moment. Bella felt Edward staring at her again, but this time she turned to glare at him.

"Maggie, the longer we wait, the longer your baby goes without a sufficient amount of oxygen. Inadequate oxygenation will make it difficult for us to help him," Bella explained, while still glaring at Edward.

"Ok." Tears were streaming down her face. "Let's get him out, safe."

Bella changed into her lucky royal blue scrubs. Katherine had picked them out with a matching scrub cap. She had thought them to be festive...just like her daughter. She smiled inwardly and wondered what her daughter was doing. She wondered if Jasper was going crazy with pink and frills.

She was standing at the long sink performing a thorough cleansing of her hands with a surgical scrub sponge. Peering through the observation window, she looked at the young woman lying on the operating table. The nurses were preparing her for surgery. The sound of the sliding door brought her out of her daze. Dr. Cullen grabbed a scrub sponge from the dispenser then stood next to her at the sink. He waved his hands underneath the automatic faucet and started running his hands through the cold water.

"You know...Maggie was my first solo surgery," Edward stated, as he proceeded to lather his hands. Bella noticed his hands. They looked gentle and soft. Too bad his demeanor wasn't.

"I can understand your attachment."

Edward huffed and moved away from the faucet's sensor, causing the water to turn off. He took two steps toward her and assumed an intimidating stance. He stood over her and glared down. His chest was nearly touching her shoulder.

"I don't form attachments with patients, Dr. Swan," he snapped, causing her to startle.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, for being a renowned cardiothoracic surgeon, you have no heart. And in future, don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"You're a cowboy, Dr. Swan. I don't like surgeons like you... presumptuous know-it-all's." Edward couldn't believe the way he was speaking to her. She brought something out of him that he didn't recognize. He didn't know whether to punch a wall or kiss her.

"And you, Dr. Cullen, are an egotistical prick! Better to be a cowboy than a text book MD. I am the best in my field, Cullen. The Best! So don't you dare undermine my ruling in the OR, or in front of a patient."

She began rinsing her hands, and looked over to him as he recommenced scrubbing. "What did you expect me to do anyway? What did _you_ want to do, Dr. Cullen? Come on...give me your opinion? Terminate the pregnancy?" She continued staring at him as he pursed his lips. The look on his face was enough to tell her his answer. "Of course. You know what, Dr. Cullen? The Wizard called...your heart is ready." She stormed out of the scrub room into the OR.

He stared at the doorway feeling completely dumbfounded. Throughout his entire professional career, no one had ever spoken to him in that manner before. And for some reason, he loved it. She had a spark that stirred something up inside him. It was a foreign feeling. Strangely, he was no longer annoyed by the fact that she was cocky and forward, or lacked a mental filter. He watched her as she walked into the OR. She was smiling at the scrub nurses who were setting up her area. She looked confident and calm. Clearly, she wasn't about to let him get under her skin.

"All right people…I'm Dr. Swan. It's a pleasure to be working with you today."

There were muttered "hello's" from the nurses and the anesthesiologist.

"Well then, let's have a baby!" She looked down at Maggie and smiled warmly. "Are you ready to be a mommy?" Maggie nodded and reached for her husband's hand. "Okay...Dr. Owens, go ahead please."

After Maggie was numbed, Bella began talking out her procedure to the interns who were watching from the observation gallery and within the OR.

"Ok, Nurse?..."

"Walker, Dr, but you can call me Faye." Bella nodded in her direction.

Edward walked in and allowed a nurse to gown and glove him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Dr. Cullen?" Bella tried to sound chipper and welcoming.

"She is a high risk, Dr. Swan. I am going to monitor her heart rate, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, Dr. Cullen, but with all due respect, heart monitoring is something that can be left to the trusty interns that we have on staff."

Edward's jaw flexed as he bit his tongue. "I am fully aware of the interns we have on staff, Dr. Swan, but as I said before, this patient is high risk."

"Very well, Dr. Cullen." Bella kept her eye on Edward for a short second. "Faye, ten-blade please."

"All right everyone…I am going to make the incision using a ten blade. Faye, I need some suction over here."

Edward watched her closely. He was trying to fight off the fantasies that bombarded his mind. He had a sudden desire to take her in his arms and ravish her.

"Okay now, I'm at the uterus...I'm going to open the uterus with a mid-line, vertical incision, making sure I don't cut the baby."

"Yes, please don't cut him. "Maggie laughed, as her husband kissed her head.

"Not to worry, Maggie." Bella said as she made a swift slice into the uterus and through the amniotic sac. She finally saw the back side of the baby. She giggled as she asked Faye for more suction.

"Well Maggie, your baby just mooned me." She grasped the baby and carefully pulled him out. She swiftly clamped and cut through the umbilical cord, releasing its grip from around the baby's neck. She then watched on as the nurse gently suctioned out his tiny nose and mouth. The cries of the infant finally erupted and broke through the silence in the OR.

"Mr. and Mrs. Riley, may I introduce you to your son." Bella held up the baby and placed it right by Maggie's head. Tears of joy came from the new parents as the nurse took the baby to be weighed and measured.

"How's Maggie's heart rate doing, Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked, as she was cleaning out the placenta and amnion from her patient.

"Um…she appears to be stable." Edward hadn't been paying attention to the monitor. His eyes had been locked on the beautiful surgeon before him.

"Good."

He walked around, inspecting the area and then started hovering close to her. This made Bella feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You aren't using glue to close the wound? Tape? Or Staples?"

She kept the icy grin on her face. Internally, she was battling with a desire to stick a scalpel in Dr. Cullen's head.

"Glue, tape and staples are a lazy way out...in my opinion." She continued to suture the incision, trying to ignore the sensation of his warm breath against the back of her neck and the odd way it made her feel. Within twenty minutes, she was finished. "All right ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for your help today." The nurse untied her gown and removed her gloves. Edward was once again hot on her heels.

"Look, Dr. Swan...we got off on the wrong foot, and…I was out of line. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen! Can I just say one thing though before we decide to bury the hatchet?"

"By all means."

"I told you so!"

And with that, Bella winked at him, turned on her heel and walked out toward the scrub room.

* * *

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to Bower-Of-Bliss for helping me make this chapter sparkly new :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_*_Currently listening to_ E-pro _by Beck_*_

Chapter 4

_Hooked_

Edward continued to stare at the door, well after Bella had waltzed out of the scrub room. She had bested him both in and out of the OR. Faye entered the scrub room to wash off the powdery residue left from her surgical latex gloves, and she noticed Edward gaping open mouthed at the door. She washed and dried her hands next to him in silence, with a knowing grin on her face.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She tsked and shook her head. "She's a spitfire that one."

Edward closed his mouth and turned to smile at her. If it had been anyone else teasing him about Dr. Swan, he would have bitten their head off. However, he could never be cold or unkind to Faye. She was a mother figure to him. Instead, he nudged her playfully and nodded his head in agreement.

"That she is, Faye. She is a cowboy, though. I don't trust her technique. She's too laid back, in my opinion."

Faye let out a snort as she began to walk out of the room. "Well, I think she's brilliant. She is very warm and caring. You don't see too many doctors like that around here."

She gave him a sideways glance as she opened the door and walked out. Faye had witnessed the argument between the two doctors via the scrub room observation window, while performing the count of surgical instruments on her tray. In fact, every staff member within the OR had heard their spat. Bella had gained a lot of respect from the scrub nurses as she had stood her ground against him. She had left him speechless, not once, but twice. For a man of many words, it had been a novelty for the nursing staff to see the cocky Dr. Cullen unable to defend himself.

Faye was reminded of the first day she had met Richard. He, much like Edward, had been cold, clinical and cocky. It had taken a strong woman, like her, to put him in his place. It was with some amusement that Faye observed the interactions between Edward and Bella. She could see something in Edward's eyes that reminded her of how Richard had looked at her, all those years ago.

Edward rushed out of the scrub room in a huff. He wanted to speak with the Chief about Dr. Swan. He was pacing in front of her office, when her secretary, Jessica, turned the corner. On seeing Jessica, Edward briefly debated hiding. She had made no effort to hide her attraction to him. She was a frizzy-haired, busybody. Edward thought she resembled a Chow Chow dog. Sure, she had a nice body, but that couldn't compensate for her face, irritating voice and personality.

"Well, hello there, Dr. Handsome." Her nasally pitched voice assaulted his ears, and he cringed away from her embrace. She pouted and playfully poked him in the stomach.

"Jessica, I need to speak with Dr. Hernandez. Is she available?" he asked in a clipped tone, as he backed away from her advances.

"No, Dr. Cullen, she is in surgery right now, and then she's leaving early for her son's recital. Is there anything I can help you with?" She leaned in toward him, batting her eyelashes.

Before he could tell her to "piss off," he decided to use her attraction for him to his own advantage.

"Perhaps you can, Jessica. Do you think that you could do me a huge favor?" She nodded in excitement and was about to speak, but he pushed his index finger against her lips and shook his head.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone though, okay?" She nodded at him with a lust-filled expression. Edward inwardly cringed at the thought of leading Jessica on, but this was something he had to do. "Can you please pull Dr. Isabella Swan's file? I want to see where she went to school. I could have sworn that I went to school with her, but I just can't place her," he lied.

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. "Ugh! Everyone is talking about that woman. All the attendings are going gaga over her. I don't understand all the fuss. She isn't even attractive!" Jessica spat, as she walked into the Chief's office.

Edward wanted to laugh at Jessica's obvious bitterness toward the newest attending. Even though he believed Dr. Swan to be a reckless risk taker, he thought her to be very beautiful. Jessica went through the large black filing cabinet and pulled out a thick manila folder. She extended her arm out to hand it to him, but pulled it back to her chest at the last second, just as he was about to grasp it.

"What are you going to give me in return for this, Dr. Handsome?" She batted her eyelashes again and leaned in toward Edward, completely unaware of how much her close proximity frightened him.

"I'll buy you lunch?" he offered.

"I'll definitely hold you to that." She winked and tossed the folder over to him. "Dr. Hernandez should be back in an hour or so to sign out, so be quick." She walked out of the office, and Edward quickly opened the file.

**Isabella Marie Swan, MD, F.A.C.S**

**Current Address**:

100 E. 77th Street

New York, NY 10075

**Phone:** (212) 434 - 2135

**Current Title(s): ****Head of Neonatal Surgery ( Lenox Hill) & Attending Ob/Gyn (Lenox Hill) **

**Most Recent Previous Title: **Chief Resident of Neonatal surgery & Obstetrics and Gynecology (Forks Community Hospital)

**Specialties: **

Neonatal Surgery

Obstetrics and Gynecology - Board-certified

Maternal and Fetal medicine - Board-certified

Medical Genetics - Fellowship Education

**Medical School: **Stafford School of Medicine

**Residency: **Sacred Heart Hospital, WA

**Fellowship: **Forks Community Hospital,WA

**Areas of Interest:**

Neonatal Medicine

Neonatal Pulmonary Disease

Obstetrics and Gynecology

Adolescent Gynecology

Congenital Anomalies

Gynecological Surgery

Pediatric Gynecology

Pregnancy Complications

**Other Interests/Notes:**

Family umbilical cord blood banking, prenatal molecular diagnostic testing, and fetal ultrasound.

**Research and Other Accomplishments:**

Over 25 peer-reviewed articles on maternal-fetal medicine.

2008 - Was named 'world-class neonatal surgeon' by F.A.C.S.

Edward thumbed through her file and stared at her picture in amazement. It was no wonder why Dr. Hernandez was quick to recruit her. She was accomplished at such a young age and seemed to be dedicated to her field of interest. However, Edward didn't let her accomplishments excuse her for her reckless doctoring. She was right. He was used to practicing medicine faithful to the text book. He had built his spotless career by following the rules. Taking chances was not an option for him, and that was never going to change. He also took notice of her home address. He quickly closed the file and returned it to its place in the cabinet. He scribbled a note on the Chief's desk requesting a meeting, and then he darted out before Jessica could return.

"What are you doing wandering around? Don't you have a surgery to perform somewhere?" Emmett's voice startled Edward, breaking him out of his internal ranting.

"Emmett that Dr. Swan is a show boat. She's too cocky for her own good," Edward snarled, while pacing in front of the vending machine.

Emmett laughed at his brother's perception of his friend. "Bella is harmless, Edward. She is smart as a whip and is good at what she does." Edward waved him off and kept pacing back and forth in anger. "I know where this hostility is coming from, bro..." Emmett said as he fed the vending machine some loose change for a bag of chips, "The word around here is that she put you in your place." Emmett waggled his eyebrows and softly nudged Edward in the ribs.

"Bullshit!"

Emmett laughed, pushing him a little harder than before, "Face it, Edward. You got your ass handed to you by the new attending...your ego is bruised." Emmett shrugged and then shook his head in amusement at Edward's sour expression. "Word travels, but hey man, it's cool...can't win 'em all, bro." Emmett smiled as he stuffed a chip in his mouth.

"Bite me, asshole," Edward snapped, as he walked away leaving a laughing Emmett behind.

"Just name the place sweetheart," Emmett said loud enough to let two nearby nurses hear. Edward stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face his brother. "Hugs and kisses, lover!" Emmett said even louder, causing the nurses to giggle at Edward's expense. Edward continued to walk into the elevator. He was going to check up on Maggie Riley. The elevator stopped on the surgical floor, and the doors opened to reveal Dr. Swan in her scrubs. She was texting on her cell phone and smiling from ear to ear. Bella looked up and her smile faded slightly, turning into a smirk.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, Dr. Swan"

She nodded at him once and then moved her hand to press the button for the fifth floor, the maternity ward. She noticed the light for that floor had already been pressed, so she stepped back and leaned against the wall. She stared at Edward intently.

"Going to see Maggie, huh?"

Edward looked toward her, letting his eyes roam quickly over her body, and then he turned back to stare at the door. He wondered what she looked like without clothes on. He quickly shook off the thought. Bella noticed him cringe and took it as an insult to her presence.

"I am," he said curtly, as he pulled his blackberry out of his pocket to check for emails. There were five emails from Tanya, four from her publicist and six from his father. The Pussycat Dolls ring tone suddenly broke the silence within the small elevator. Edward fumbled to answer the call, cussing out Alice in his mind. Bella stifled a giggle but the flaming in her cheeks gave her amusement away.

"What is it now, Alice!" he snapped, as Bella returned her attention to her own phone to distract herself. She mused for a moment that he was perhaps overplaying a macho male persona to hide the fact that he was gay. She wondered if he'd be interested in her friend, Laurent.

"Well since you don't bother to answer any of Dad's emails, I had no choice but to call you. Do you remember the interview Tanya did for the magazine six months ago?"

"Out with it, Alice, I have a patient to see."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Well, it hit the stands today, and in the interview she talks about you and your wedding plans and the undying love you have for each other…yada yada yada."

"Oh, great..." Edward's brows furrowed at the thought of having to explain to his parents that there would be no wedding after all.

"That's not all, dear brother...are you sitting down?"

"Alice! Out with it!"

"Well, I saw a tabloid while I was standing in line at the grocers earlier today. There is a picture of your _beloved _partying with James Longfellow. The paparazzi apparently caught them sucking face, and now it's splattered all over the magazine."

"Alice, those are trash rags. No one is going to believe that stuff."

"Well, I'm not done. You know how you made Tanya promise to keep you out of her limelight? Well-."

"Alice...Jesus, it can't get any worse"

"Oh, yes it can. Your picture is on the tabloid too."

Edward's mind went blank for a moment. He had insisted over and over to Tanya that he did not want his identity to be revealed, until after they were married. He hated her clout and the attention it brought. Now, more than ever, he wondered what kind of madness had caused him to be in a relationship with her.

"Damn it!" Edward yelled.

"Relax, Edward. It's just a profile shot of you on the phone. I know it's you, because I'd recognize that ugly DC army hat anywhere." Alice laughed, trying to lighten the situation. Edward was distracted by the jibe she had made about his hat. He didn't think that the hat was ugly, just worn and faded. He had bought that hat his freshman year of college, and he had steadfastly refused to part with it. He rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Alice, I've got to go." He closed the phone just as the elevator stopped. Bella moved around Edward and turned back to stare at him one last time. His eyes locked with hers as he took in the sight of her flushed cheeks. He wondered what she was embarrassed about, but then he remembered she had heard Alice's stupid ring tone.

Bella walked down the corridor and greeted every nurse and patient she saw. She stopped to walk around with one of the expectant mothers, and even helped a nurse with a patient chart. Edward noticed that all the nurses smiled brightly whenever they saw her, but quickly stopped as soon as they saw him. It had never bothered him before, but at this moment, it was a little unnerving. Edward entered Maggie's room, just as Bella stopped to speak with another nurse.

"Hello, Maggie. How are you feeling today?"

Maggie shushed him from her position on the bed. She was staring at her husband, who was sleeping upright in a chair. He had the baby cradled in his arms.

"I'm good," she whispered, and then pointed towards the scene in front of her. "Liam is such a daddy's boy." She giggled.

"Dr. Forester is going to come in and take you for some lab work," he said, staring at his watch. "He should be here in an hour or so."

Her husband woke up and stretched around the baby to take Maggie's hand.

"Is everything okay, Mags?" he whispered, as the baby stirred in his arms. Before she could answer him, the baby started crying. Edward started to panic inwardly, and he was sure that it showed in his eyes. He wasn't very good with babies…or children, for that matter. They made him nervous because he could not control them.

Edward began to back out toward the doorway, when he felt Bella's hands touch him. She had merely stopped him from running into her, but even through his clothes, he could feel the electricity in her touch. His stomach flipped and he flinched away from her. She looked at him, briefly, with a confused expression, but smiled warmly when the cries of the baby interrupted the moment. Bella reached out for the baby and smiled at Maggie. She then glanced at Edward one more time.

"May I?" she asked Maggie, who was trying to console her son.

"Sure!"

Bella cradled the tiny infant in her arms and began rocking him gently from side to side. He stopped crying and looked up at Bella before closing his eyes again.

"Oh, Liam, you're gonna be a heartbreaker." She cooed at him and leaned in close to sniff his light brown hair.

Edward couldn't help but think about how attractive she looked in that moment. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. For a second, he had forgotten why he didn't like her.

"Ahh… new baby smell." She giggled. "There is nothing quite like it." Maggie laughed in agreement as Bella handed back the baby.

"Cherish these moments...they grow so fast. So how are you? Are you experiencing any pain?"

"No, the stitches itch a bit, but it's nothing to write home about." Maggie answered.

"Good! Well, I am going to have the nurse walk you around the hall a couple of times. You need to get up and stretch a bit. How about after you finish feeding Liam?"

Breaking away from his daydream, Edward interrupted in a stern voice. "Dr. Swan, I am having an intern run some lab work on Mrs. Riley in about an hour. Surely, your little exercise regime can wait until after?"

Bella turned slowly to face him, fixing him with an icy glare. "Yes, of course it can, Dr. Cullen." Bella continued in a sweet voice, while shooting him the ugliest look she could muster, "I'll just have the nurse come by when she's done." Bella continued to glare at Edward and then smirked the tiniest bit.

"Maggie, those tests sure can get tiring...maybe you can have Dr. Cullen's intern play you some music while he has you there. I hear that group The Pussycat Dolls is pretty uplifting. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Cullen?" Bella smiled at a wide eyed Edward and turned back to Maggie. She gently caressed the side of Liam's face. "I am going now, but have the nurse page me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure thing, Dr. Swan." Maggie said, still confused by the whole Pussycat Dolls reference.

Bella walked out of the room leaving a chagrinned Edward staring down at the floor. She was proud of herself. The man needed to be taken down a peg or two. As she stepped into the elevator, her heart raced as she saw Edward striding quickly to catch up to her. His expression was unreadable, but she didn't want to take a chance on being alone with him in the elevator. She would either kick him or kiss him. The doors started to close, but just as he was about to reach out to stop them, they closed completely. In the brief moment before the doors had separated them, she had lifted her hands, palms facing up, and shrugged, feigning helplessness, and then mouthed the words, "Oh well," at him.

She let out a laugh as the elevator started its descent. Her phone rang, breaking her out of her triumphant moment. "Yes, oh daughter of mine?"

"Mom, Uncle Jazz wants to take me to the Guggenheim...is that okay?" Katherine sounded as if she was out of breath. She was bouncing up and down on the bed, trying to avoid Jasper's tickle attack.

"Sunflower, you don't have to ask for permission to go out with Jasper. You know that." Bella laughed, hearing Jasper wheezing for breath in the background. "Let Jasper breathe, sweetie. What are you doing?"

"We were moving the sofa, and he dropped it on his toe, so I started laughing at him." Kat giggled, remembering the look on his face as he grabbed his toe and hopped around on one foot.

"You can't jump on that bed forever, kid. I'll get you soon enough." Jasper huffed as he walked out of the room. There was silence and then Kat's voice became serious.

"Mom, I was calling to see how your first day was going?"

Bella smiled to herself, thanking God for such a sweet kid. Katherine reminded her of Charlie, and she often tried taking the reins of their mother/daughter relationship.

"My day is going really well, baby. I was in surgery earlier. There are four new babies in this world today."

From the age of five, Katherine had been fascinated with the idea of birthing babies. She thought what her mom did was, '_the coolest thing since sliced bread_.' "When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home in a few hours, but you will be in bed by then. Please remember that we need to be up early tomorrow to go shopping."

"Oh, Mama, how could I possibly forget? Uniforms…oh yay!" Kat's tone was not sincere. In fact, she was dreading the idea of starting a new school; the more she thought about it, the more she nervously bit her lip.

"Wow! Don't get too excited there, Katherine," Bella chided sarcastically.

"Blech! Well okay, Mom, I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Sunflower." Bella then heard Jasper's loud voice. He had jumped into the room to scare Kat. The last thing Bella heard was Katherine giggling and screaming for help when the call was suddenly cut off. Bella stared at the screen of her phone and then shook her head. She wished she could be there with them.

The remainder of the shift had been unremarkable, and there had been no further interactions between Edward and Bella. It was nearing midnight when Bella entered the locker room to change into her regular clothes. Edward walked in, took one look at her, then spun on his heel and walked out again. Bella just rolled her eyes and took her time gathering her belongings.

Bella fought to keep her eyes open as the cab pulled up outside her apartment building. She schlepped her body into the elevator, then collapsed against the wall and closed her eyes. She was trying to resist the overwhelming urge to sleep. Suddenly, a familiar smell of soap and cologne permeated the enclosed space. Her body instantly stiffened when she recognized who the scent belonged to.

Edward's curt voice greeted her. "Dr. Swan."

She sighed, slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Cullen," she responded in a tone that was equally as cold. She then turned her gaze to notice what he was wearing. He wore a t-shirt with her favorite band on it, and faded jeans. An old, worn out DC army hat covered his head, and black and white converse shoes were on his feet. If she hadn't already known him as the asshole she worked with, she would have considered flirting with him.

"Hmm… from the Pussycat Dolls to Tool?" she asked, and he noticeably tensed. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an eclectic taste in music?" He was about to respond but the elevator doors opened. She began to walk out and noticed he was following. "Are you stalking me, Cullen?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Don't flatter yourself, Dr. Swan…I live here," he stated. He then swiftly walked past her toward his own apartment.

Bella's door opened and Jasper walked out. He was carrying some empty boxes and a bag of trash. Her shoulders slumped and she whimpered playfully when she saw him. Jasper dropped the bag and took her in his arms.

"Bad day, Bells?" Jasper asked, as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"No, I'm just tired."

"I'm gonna take out the trash, and then I'm going to finish grading papers," he said against her hair as she bent down to pick up the trash bag.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem, Bella. Your dinner is in the fridge. I didn't know what time you were gonna be home, so I just-"

"That's perfect, Jasper, thank you." She smiled. He leaned in to kiss the top of her head again, and she touched his cheek adoringly. "Thanks for being such a kick ass brother," Bella said, mumbling quietly against his chest.

Someone cleared their throat and both Jasper and Bella looked up to see who it was. Edward was standing there, staring at them. His lips were pursed into a hard line. Belatedly, he realized that he had been staring at the couple. He fumbled for his keys and opened his door in a huff, then slammed it hard enough behind him that the door seemed to rattle. Jasper and Bella stared at the door in disbelief.

"What was that about?" Jasper chuckled, while Bella kept her eye on Edward's door.

"I don't know...ugh. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow...or today, actually." She laughed as she reached for his face again. "Jasper, if I had a brother, he would be just like you," she said sleepily.

Jasper laughed at her tired voice and briefly pondered on the times she'd previously told him that he was the, '_brother she'd never had_.'

"I am your brother, dork. I'm your brother from another mother," he joked. "Goodnight, Bells." Jasper's hand lingered in hers, when he noticed she was starting to sway on her feet. Her eyes were heavy lidded, and she was slurring her goodbye. "Jesus, Bella, get to bed." Jasper gathered up the trash and turned to walk toward the elevator. Bella opened her door. Barely crossing over the threshold, she stopped dead in her tracks and then turned to stare at Edward's door again.

'_Was someone punishing her?'_ she thought. Of all the places in New York, he had to live here.

"Perfect," She muttered as she closed her door. "Just perfect."

* * *

**Blower-of-bliss, you are the best! Thank you for making this chapter sparkly new :) **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks to everyone who put me on story alert and favorite author! A BIG THANKS to everyone who took the time to review my story. Ya'll rock!**

Song: _My Secret Friend_ by IAMX w/Imogen Heap

Chapter 5

Heartbeat

Edward slammed the door and leaned his body against it. "What in the fuck? Where did that come from?" he muttered to himself, as he tossed his cap toward the sofa. He ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed at his reaction toward Bella and her companion.

"_Of course she isn't single," _he thought to himself. He held his breath as he peered out the peephole witnessing the body language between the couple. "Stupid blonde-haired, jackass," he whispered as he took in the scene. Naturally, a smart and beautiful woman like Bella would be in a relationship, and any man lucky enough to have her, wouldn't deserve her. He didn't know whom the blonde-haired, 'jackass' was, but he knew he instantly hated him.

Edward slowly backed away from the door. He exhaled in disgust at himself. This feeling of possessiveness was new and frightening to him. His heartbeat threatened to rip through his chest at the very thought of her with another man.

His mini panic attack was forgotten when the sound of the man's soft laughter filtered through the door from the hallway. He reclaimed his spot in front of the peephole. Holding his breath, he again took in the scene before him. The handsome, blonde man was holding her hand with an adoring look on his face.

"Of course," he muttered against the door. "Why wouldn't she have a boyfriend?" Edward thought for a moment that he might be going crazy. He didn't even know this woman. He hadn't even had a decent conversation with her, and yet he was losing his shit.

Edward backed away from the door and grappled for the phone in his pocket. He flipped it open. Grazing his index finger over the number pad, he debated with himself whether to make the call or not. He paced back and forth, gently tapping his phone against his mouth, weighing the pros and cons of his impending call.

"Fuck it," he muttered, and then dialed the number quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Hello?" The sound of her voice made his stomach roil in disgust. He was inwardly cursing himself for his weakness, but now it was too late. "Hello?" she repeated again with a little annoyance.

"Come over," he said quickly, scrunching his eyes closed.

"Edward? Is that you?" She asked, sounding a little too innocent…even for her.

He rolled his eyes in frustration at her bad acting skills. "Yes. Come over now."

Edward snapped his phone shut, threw it on the couch, and walked to his study. He opened a bottle of beer from his mini cooler and took in the view of the city. He hated himself for letting Bella get to him the way she did. He hated her for not being intimidated by him, for not respecting him, and he especially hated the blonde man who touched her in the hall. He decided that from this day forward, he wouldn't let his silly infatuation come between him and his work. He reminded himself that his career came first. It had to come first...no matter what. Bella would fade into the background, and things would be normal again. He sat on the edge of his desk and stared at the distant lights of the city.

Nine shots of whiskey and five beers later, his nerves had calmed. He had come to realize how ridiculous his behavior had been, in matters where Bella was concerned. Edward forced himself to believe that she was just an ordinary girl…not his type at all…completely beneath him. He muttered to himself that it was irresponsible of him to be distracted by chasing a woman, when he should be concentrating on perfecting his specialty. He wanted to be a 'Cardio God', and no one, not even a woman like Bella, would get in the way of that.

Edward stumbled over toward his bookcase. He pulled his ipod from his back pocket and then plugged it into his stereo system. He scrolled through the playlist until he found the song he wanted. "Ah-ha! Perfect! Stupid fucking distractions," he slurred in a drunken rant, as the familiar beat of his favorite song pulsed through the speakers. The volume was loud enough to shake the walls in his study, making the picture frames that hung on them, rattle gently in rhythm.

_My shadow's shedding skin and I've been picking scabs again._

_I'm down digging through my old muscles, looking for a clue._

_I've been crawling on my belly, clearing out what could have been._

_I've been wallowing in my own confused and insecure delusions._

_For a piece to cross me over, or a word to guide me in._

_I wanna feel the changes coming down._

_I wanna know what I've been hiding in my shadow._

_Change is coming through my shadow._

_My shadow's shedding skin, I've been picking my scabs again... _

Edward had the sudden sensation that he was being watched. He was sitting on the floor; his back slouched against the bookcase. His eyes were closed and he'd been bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed Tanya leaning against the doorframe.

Tanya, in fact, had been standing there for quite some time, and had watched as Edward drunkenly mumbled to himself. Believing that this was his way of dealing with their breakup, it had made her self esteem soar; watching as the brilliant Dr. Cullen, pined away for her…or so she had thought.

Tanya knew she was beautiful. Her appearance was her meal ticket, but his earlier words and dismissal of her, had made her doubt her worth. Even so, she missed him…well…missed the idea of him. Walking into the study and turning off the stereo, Tanya turned to speak to him.

"What are you doing, Edward? I haven't seen you this drunk in... Well…actually, come to think about it, I can't recall ever seeing you this inebriated before."

She bent down to help him up, but instead he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of him. "I had a really bad day, Tanya," he slurred, speaking into the skin of her neck. "Make it better." He pulled her harder against him and kissed her. His kiss was urgent and rough. She debated on whether to push him off and walk away, or acquiesce and go with it. "You know what, Tanya? You and I…we are so much alike," he slurred against her cleavage, and then ran his tongue wetly up to her throat.

"What do you mean, Edward?" She panted softly, and then reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, removing it.

He held her chin between his thumb and index finger, and then locked eyes with her. "We are not human." She tried to pull away from his hold in anger, but it only caused him to tighten his grip.

"Edward, you're hurting me." Tanya whimpered.

"We are not regular people, you and I." He continued pulling her closer to him. "We are heartless, soulless vessels. We are both selfish and pig-headed, wouldn't you agree?" He whispered harshly against her ear. The heat of his breath on her skin made her squirm on top of him. "Hmmm…I think you agree." Tanya moaned softly when she felt his erection press hard against her heated flesh.

"Like speaks to like, Edward." She panted against his mouth. "Come; let me make it all better." She stood, pulling him with her. She walked backwards to the bed they once shared and slowly pulled down his pants. Edward clumsily ripped open her shirt. His kisses were emotionless, but she didn't care. This is what she thought they needed. Tonight she would have him, and it would be a fresh start for the both of them.

()()()()()()()()

"Mom? Why aren't you up yet?" Kat lay sprawled over her mother's comatose body. Bella was wearing an eye mask that had a pair of opened eyes embroidered on it. "So that's where my eye mask went! Thiefer! Get up," she whispered again, as Bella's mouth flopped open, and released a few gentle snores. Kat giggled, taking in the sight of her mother's tangled and twisted hair. Kat's voice rose a little louder as she shoved against her mother. "Mom, you look and sound like a crazy lady! Get up!"

Kat squealed in surprise when Bella jolted up and flipped her onto her back. "Do you know what's crazy?" Bella laughed as she tickled Kat's sides. "Crazy is a daughter who has an inability to speak correct English. Thiefer? Really?"

"Okay, okay! Uncle! I give up!" Kat was in tears from laughing so hard, so Bella decided that she'd tortured her enough for the day. "At least I don't snore like an ogre," Kat teased.

"I don't snore, Miss. Funny Pants, and I'll have you know that I've been awake for an hour."

"Sure, sure…ogre." Kat giggled, and jumped off the bed to avoid another attack. "What's for breakfast?"

"I thought we'd go out and grab something to eat." Bella stretched and then dragged her body to the bathroom to shower.

"Sounds like a plan," Kat agreed, and then walked out of the bedroom.

Oh, Mom, Aunt Rose called last night. She wants you to call her when you get a chance," Kat yelled from the living room. The TV was on and the sounds of 'Everyday', the History Channel's theme song, flooded the apartment.

"Okay, I'll call her when I get out of the shower. Kat! Turn off the History Channel and go and get ready!"

The television was suddenly silent and Bella could hear Kat's heavy footsteps stomping toward her own bedroom. Bella smiled at herself in the mirror, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Out of nowhere, the realization suddenly hit her.

_I live down the hall from Edward 'freaking' Cullen!_

"Dang it!" Instantly, she was embarrassment, remembering the way she had acted in front of him yesterday. _He deserved it, though_. "Stupid, pompous ass," she mumbled with her face in her hands. She didn't know what it was about him, but there was a pull toward him that she couldn't describe. It was amplified when they were face to face. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and breathe in the scent of his skin. She thought it was crazy to lust after a man she didn't really know, or even want. He was pretentious and cocky, not her type at all.

Refreshed after her shower, Bella walked into her closet and whimpered at the sight of her clothes. They were neatly hung and folded. Her shoes were shelved in three rows, and her tennis shoes were thrown in a messy pile behind the laundry hamper.

"Do you like it?" Kat asked, peering around the door.

"I do, sweetie. Thank you, it saves me a lot of time."

"I arranged everything in specific order. Scrub uniforms are there on the left, and your scrub caps are in the drawer below the rack. Straight ahead you have your shoes, and they are all neatly arranged by color, of course." Kat beamed. "Then to the right you have your work clothes. Oh yeah…your t-shirts and jeans are folded in the drawers below those racks. Your tennis shoes are behind the hamper," she said in a proud tone, admiring her own handiwork.

"You had a lot of time on your hands yesterday, huh?" Bella whispered under her breath in amazement.

"Yeah, I did. Aunt Rose helped me out a bit. I had her on the speakerphone. She misses you, Mom." Katherine ran her hands over Bella's clothes. A flash of sadness appeared across her face as she focused her gaze on the shoes. Kat missed her Aunt Rose. Bella did too.

"Go get ready, sweetheart. I need to change." She kissed Kat on the cheek and playfully swatted her on the bottom to get her moving. When she heard the door close, she quickly ran to her purse, retrieved her phone, and dialed Rose's number. She darted into the closet and closed the door, hoping that Kat's uncanny 'super human' hearing wouldn't detect the call.

"Yo Yo yiggity yo," Rose answered. "How is my favorite sister going?"

"Okay, Rosalie, clearly you are watching too much TV!" Bella said, pulling out her favorite pair of jeans from the drawer. "I'm good, sis. I just miss you and Dad. How is Pop-Pop?" she asked, as she dug through the neatly folded clothes, looking for her vintage Beatles t-shirt.

"He's good. He misses you guys…I miss you guys!" Rose said, shushing someone in the background.

"Yeah...hey, is this a bad time?"

"No, I'm just walking into the office. I have a patient consult in about thirty minutes, and then I have a boob lift at noon."

Rose went to medical school with plans on becoming the hottest plastic surgeon money could buy. She was well on her way, earning her reputation as a, 'no bullshit, fast-talking perfectionist'. She flew around the country working her magic. She mainly worked with 'high-end' clients.

"Making the world beautiful, one tit at a time, huh?" Bella laughed, and could hear the snapping of fingers and stifled warnings through the phone.

"You know it, babe."

"So, I have a question to ask you. Kat's birthday is-"

"Exactly thirteen days away. Yes, how could I possibly forget?" Rose interjected.

"Yes. Well, she misses you terribly, so I was wondering… if I offered to fly you and Pop-Pop out here, would you come?" Bella dug through her pile of tennis shoes, and found her lucky Converses'. She promptly plopped on the floor and attempted to put her shoes on, while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Hell yes! I'm scheduled to do a procedure at Lenox Hill on the eighth, so I will be in town anyway. I'll drag Dad onto the plane with me. It will be good for him."

Bella's father had been in a funk ever since his granddaughter had left for New York. He really missed his little fishing buddy. Rose felt that a trip to enable him to see his favorite girl would do him some good. "However, your money is no good here, Bells."

"Okay, great! Well, I'll have to let you go. Kat and I are going shopping for her school uniform."

"Ewww…I bet Kat's not too jazzed about it," Rose sympathized, as she snapped her fingers again.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem too pleased about it, but she did pick the school."

"Oh, she'll be fine. Sunflower adjusts well, and she's a cool kid. She'll make friends quickly. Well, hey, I'll let you go now. I will call you tomorrow. Love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."

Bella was excited at the thought of having her dad and sister come to New York. She knew it would make Kat's day, but worried if she would be able to keep her mouth shut for that long. She was terrible with surprises.

Bella finished getting ready. She wrapped her black scarf around her neck and tied her hair back into a messy bun. She grabbed her Element army hat and hid her hair under it. Bella walked out into the living room to find Kat pacing impatiently around the living room. Kat was wearing a Blondie t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. They almost looked like twins.

"Well, aren't you a skater girl!" Kat teased, looking at her mother's hat.

"Shut it, dork! I've had this hat since med school. Do I make fun of your Blondie shirt?" Bella asked, as she adjusted her hat. Kat furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked down at her shirt. "C'mon, let's go shopping," Bella said, closing the door behind her.

Bella took her time locking the front door in the vain hope of catching a glimpse of her 'favorite neighbor'. Bella wondered what he did on his down time. Did he even know what down time was? She imagined that he just went home to shower and change, and then raced right back to the hospital. Bella couldn't imagine being a workaholic. It was her belief that family always came first, and everything else came in a distant second.

"Mom! Let's go!" Kat was holding the elevator door open and had noticed her mother was stalling.

"Everything okay, Mom?"

"Yes." Bella began to walk toward her daughter. She was mentally chastising herself; unable to understand why she felt the way she did. It seemed as though there was an underlying connection to Edward. It was as if they knew each other from somewhere. However, she couldn't place him, and it thoroughly annoyed her. Looking at her daughter, she decided then and there to brush all thoughts of Dr. Edward Cullen under her mental rug. "All's good, babe. Let's go." Bella reached the elevator and pulled her daughter into a hug.

()()()()()()()()

Edward was lying on his front, trying to settle the churning sensation in his stomach. He kept his breathing even and his eyes closed, feigning sleep. He didn't want to wake her. He didn't even want her in his apartment. The last thing Edward recalled was phoning her…the rest was just a blur. The brightness of the morning sun didn't help his piercing headache as it burned through his closed eyelids.

A cold hand ran down his back and wrapped around his waist, causing him to flinch. It wasn't the cold. It was her. Tanya was not who he wanted. This was something he would have to nip in the bud…right after he threw up. He became aware of Tanya's hot breath against his back, and it made him dry heave in disgust. Edward launched himself out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. He had his head in the toilet for a good thirty minutes; mentally cursing the bottle of Jack that he knew was lying empty on the study floor.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Tanya appeared in the doorway, wearing his Tool shirt from the night before.

"Take off the shirt, Tanya."

"Oh, Edward, always so forward. Wasn't last night enough?" She giggled, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"That's not what I meant. You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry, but this was a mistake." He continued speaking to her, his head over the toilet. "Go, Tanya. I'm sorry for using you like this." He wiped his mouth with some Kleenex.

Tanya stormed back to his bedroom, quickly changing back into last night's clothes. The bastard had done it again. Edward had managed to make her feel less than nothing, but this time she wasn't going to stand for it. "Who is Isabella, Edward?" she called out.

"No one," he muttered, and once again started heaving into the toilet. How did Tanya know her name? He wondered if she had been keeping tabs on him.

"Well, you are awfully vocal when you're asleep. You kept moaning her name." Tanya walked hastily down the hallway in order to confront him. "Are you fucking her?" she accused. "You know what? I don't care! I mean…how dare you!" she screamed, making Edward cringe against the cold porcelain. "I am Tanya Denali! There are men who would kill to have me, and you…you just turn your nose up at me, as if I am a piece of trash!" Her voice grew louder and the god-awful sound made him wince in pain as it assaulted his hung-over brain.

Edward rose slowly and glared at the angry woman. "Get out! It's over…and this..." he motioned between them, "...was just sex. Why don't you run along and go fuck that actor friend of yours. What was his name again? Ah, yes, James or something."

Her eyes bugged out in surprise. _He knew_?

Edward, in fact, had known all about James, but the recent story in the tabloids was just confirmation…and he did not care in the slightest. He knew he should have, but in reality, he was relieved that she had someone to distract her.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Tanya? You didn't think I knew, huh? Well, I know and you want to know something? I couldn't care less!" His voice had roared, making her walk backward to the front door. He stalked toward her like a lion that was just waiting for an opportunity to pounce and tear her apart. "Go," He muttered with so much anger that it came out as a choked whisper.

"Go to hell, Edward!" she screamed.

The door slammed behind her, making his pounding headache even worse. He had known it would end badly for them. Calling her had been a monumental mistake, and he deserved all the punishment his hangover gave him.

Edward jumped into the shower, and attempted to scrub the previous night's indiscretions from his body. He wondered what he had dreamed about to make him say Dr. Swan's name in his sleep? Then he remembered a promise, he'd made to himself, that he would not allow her to become a distraction to him.

He dressed quickly. He was popping an aspirin into his mouth, when his pager went off. He groaned internally, wishing for a few more hours of sleep. He shook it off and bolted out of his apartment. He walked slowly past the door of her apartment, and he debated on whether or not to stop.

"_Why would he stop?"_ he wondered. There was no justifiable reason. Standing there, he could have sworn he caught the scent of a woman's perfume coming through the door. His hand gently grazed the door, and closed into a tight fist.

"You are crazy, Cullen." he muttered to himself. "Focus…focus!" he continued to berate himself as he stepped into the elevator. His pager went off again and within seconds, his mobile phone rang. "Dr. Cullen here-"

"Sorry to ring you on your mobile, Dr. Cullen, but you weren't answering your pager. We need you here now!" Faye snapped. Edward was concerned, as she never snapped…and especially not at him.

"What is it, Faye?"

"It's Maggie Riley, Dr. Cullen. She went into cardiac arrest. Get here now!" Edward snapped the phone shut and stared blankly at the closing elevator door.

"Shit."

* * *

**Oh Bower-of-Bliss...how I love thee :) Thank you again for looking over this chapter and making all pretty and new :) **

*****So thanks again everyone! Please review. **

****The song on Edward's iPod is by TOOL, it's called 46&2. **


	6. Chapter 6

*Song: _Very Loud_ by the Shout Out Louds*

Chapter 6

_The Ice is getting thinner_

The day was spent traipsing around various specialty stores, looking for the required uniform for the school Katherine had chosen to attend. Tomorrow, she would start the middle of her sophomore year at The Dwight School. She would be near her mother, and that suited her fine. She grabbed a number of dark blue plaid skirts, white shirts and blue and gray sweater vests. Kat reluctantly picked out a couple of blazers, wrinkling her nose at the lack of color choices.

"Okay, sweetheart, it seems we have a choice between blue, blue, white, blue and well … blue." Bella joked as she held up a pair of knee-high socks.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna go with a variety." Kat laughed, placed a bundle of socks on the counter and smiled at the cute cashier.

"Alright, so what's the damage?" Bella leaned over the counter and smiled at the young employee.

"Um, it's going to be six hundred even."

"Wow, Kat, baby, you are so expensive!" Bella dug into her back pocket, pulling out her card and playfully pushed her daughter closer to the counter.

The young boy turned red as Bella nudged her daughter. Katherine suddenly found her feet interesting as she swayed from side to side, blushing in horror. Her mother knew how to work a room. She was confident and articulate, and men almost fell over their chairs when she smiled. Katherine wished she possessed even a third of that talent. She noticed the cute cashier, and he noticed her too. However, Bella was in full '_mom mode_', and was embarrassing Kat by making it painstakingly obvious.

"Mom!" Kat muttered under her breath, backing away from them to look around the store again.

Bella finished her transaction and read the receipt, looking for the cashier's name. "Well, thank you, Garrett ... that's an interesting name." Bella commented to the blushing boy.

"Yeah my mom and dad liked to travel. I was born in Australia, and Garrett was the name of the Doctor who delivered me ... weird I know." The blonde-haired, green-eyed boy laughed, while still staring at Kat.

"No, not weird...interesting." Bella smiled and grabbed the bags. "Well, thank you again."

"Have a good day," Garrett said, shifting his gaze from Kat to Bella.

"Geez, Mom! Could you be any more embarrassing?" Kat shrieked as soon as they were a good distance from the store.

"What did I do? I was just being nice, sweetie." Bella sounded a little dumbfounded as she stood there defending herself.

"Gosh, Mom! _Garrett? Well that's an interesting name!_" Katherine mimicked her mother while trying to keep a serious face. Bella rolled her eyes and flung her arm around her daughter's neck, holding her in a head lock.

"Are you mocking your mother?" Bella gripped her tighter, and tickled Kat's ribs with her free hand.

"Okay, Mom! I'm sorry!" She giggled. Bella released her and smiled at the people standing around witnessing their horseplay.

"He was cute, Kat, and he was looking at you. Clearly, he has good taste." Bella placed a finger against Kat's rosy cheek and pressed down gently. "I know you think he was cute too, sweetie. Your blush gives you away."

"A trait I inherited from you, unfortunately!" Kat swatted her mother's hand from her face and stuck her tongue out at her. They continued their shopping adventure, picking up some new tennis shoes for Bella and a pair of jeans for Kat.

"Have you figured out what you want for your birthday? Strippers? A keg? Any of that interest you?" Bella asked, as they arrived back at their apartment building. Aro overheard the tail end of the conversation and cocked an eyebrow at Bella. She winked at him then nudged her daughter for a response.

"Ha-ha … very funny ... um, I really haven't thought about it. Just surprise me." She laughed, taking in Aro's wide-eyed reaction to her mother's blasé attitude with the whole stripper and beer offer.

"Are you sure? There isn't anything you want?"

Katherine tapped her finger to her mouth in contemplation, and then shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Well..."

"Well?"

"I really want Pop-Pop and Aunt Rose to be here." She began biting her nubby nail. "Pop-Pop would always take me fishing and Rose would give me a manicure." She showed her chipped nail polished nubs to her mother, and then started biting them again. "I just miss them." Kat looked down at the elevator floor, remembering her fishing trips. Charlie would come into her room at five in the morning and give her the first part of her birthday gift, which would be a new book from a list she would give him. She always took the books on the fishing trip and would read them as Charlie sat and did his thing. That gave her a deadline to meet. She had one whole year to finish the book, but in reality, it only ever took her a few weeks. In the afternoon, Rose would take her shopping for a special outfit and they'd have lunch before coming home to paint each other's nails. Bella would always cook whatever Kat wanted that day, and they'd have a small party with her closest friends and family. At eleven in the evening, like clockwork, Bella would hold Kat and tell her the story of the day she was born. Kat liked tradition; it was going to be especially hard this year, since the ones that made it special were across the country.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. I tried to get Pop-Pop and Rose out here, but you know how Grandpa is with planes, and Rose is booked solid with clients," Bella lied, and rather well, in fact. Kat looked up at her and nodded her head sadly.

"It will be okay. There is always next year," Kat muttered. "So for my birthday...just surprise me. Whatever you get me, I know I will love it, and you will eventually borrow." She laughed.

"Ah, sweet daughter. You know me so well!" Bella chuckled and kissed her daughter's head.

Edward raced to Maggie's room to find a crowd of people buzzing around. Her husband was standing in the far corner of the room, holding their son. He was crying that she was, "_fine a minute ago_". Maggie was unconscious as Dr. Tarver began cycles of paddle shocks.

"Faye, charge to 200." The high pitched whining of the machine stopped as the doctor placed the paddles on Maggie's chest. "Clear!" Maggie's body moved with the current. Dr. Tarver looked up at the screen, again shaking her head and noting that the supraventricular tachycardia persisted.

"Move!" Edward said, pushing Dr. Tarver's hands away from his patient's chest. "What happened?" He began massaging her neck in small circles giving her a carotid massage. "Someone answer me!" He shot a glare at the resident attending who looked over to Faye. Edward rolled his eyes and began compressions. "Faye, push six milligrams of Adenosine ... Dr. Tarver, clear the room please." He began working his magic over her body, alternating chest compressions with the defibrillation paddles. "Damn it, Maggie!" The tone on the monitor went from one of alarm, to a slow beep that repeated in five second intervals. Edward mentally wiped his forehead in relief. "It's the tearing in her heart ... I'm sure of it." He looked up from Maggie to Faye. "What happened here, Faye?"

"I came in to check on Maggie two hours ago, and she was complaining of chest pains. I injected her with ten cc's of Nitroglycerin, as directed by you on her chart. It seemed to work, but her husband pushed the nurse call button, about forty minutes later, to tell us the pain had gotten worse. I paged you but ... well. Dr. Tarver was the on-call resident, and she was overseeing the code team tonight. She helped, but before she came into the room, Maggie was already down.""What did the lab results say? The intern was supposed to wait for them last night.""I don't know. Her chart was not in her slot. I eventually found it at the nurses' station under some labs for another patient." Faye cringed, noting the bulging vein in Edward's forehead. She knew that the intern wasn't going to be able to sit straight for a week once Cullen was done with him.

"I can't even depend on an intern for such a simple task?" he snapped at Faye. "On top of that, he loses a chart? Can you please page him ... immediately?" he asked as politely as possible, with his teeth clenched tightly. Within minutes, Dr. Forester came running down the hall with a folder in his hand.

"I'm sorry … I'm so sorry! I fell asleep in the on-call room." He wiped the sides of his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the obviously angry doctor. "I fell asleep on her labs, Dr. Cullen, I do apologize."

"Dr. Forester, are you aware that over two hours ago the patient whom _YOU_ were supposed to be monitoring on _YOUR_ shift was complaining of chest pains?"

"N-"

"_AND_ are you also aware that a little over five minutes ago I managed to bring her back from her SVT status?"

"Mrs. Riley went into SVT and was unconscious for five minutes." Faye whispered to the intern trying to sooth the blows.

"Dr. Cullen, I am very sorry ... I am just so tired." The young intern mumbled nervously. He was finishing up his rotation of a forty-eight hour shift. He was struggling with his wife and their new baby, but he was never one to complain about his personal problems. His wife had threatened to walk out of she didn't see him every night, and one foot was already out the door. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Dr. Forester, if you cannot handle this surgical program then maybe you should think about switching to a different specialty...this is not for the weak," Edward spat as he snatched the folder from the intern.

"Dr. Cullen, I assure you this is where I want to be. It's just been a rough start for me," Dr. Forester snapped back making Edward freeze in his place.

"I can guarantee you that it will only get harder." He looked back at the lab results and shook his head. "Dr. Forester, can you tell me what DCM is?"

"Dilated cardiomyopathy or DCM is a condition in which the heart's ability to pump blood is decreased because the heart's main pumping chamber, the left ventricle, is enlarged and weakened. This causes a decreased ejection fraction, which is the amount of blood pumped out with each heart beat. In some cases, it prevents the heart from relaxing and filling with blood as it should. Over time, it can affect the other heart chambers as well."

"And what are the symptoms?"

"Heart failure symptoms such as fatigue or dizziness, chest pains..."

"Are you aware that the lab results confirmed her illness? She also has Atherosclerosis and a tear in her left ventricle. So in a nutshell, _YOU_ should have been on top of this!" Edward yelled. His pager went off just as he was about to tear Forester a new one. "Find your resident and tell him I want you off this case." He muttered while looking at his pager and then disappeared into the elevator.

"Faye ... I." Dr. Forester dropped his face in his hands and tugged roughly at his short hair.

"Henry, everyone slips up every now and then. Use this as a learning tool for next time." She patted his back and sat on her chair. "He is right you know. Dr. Cullen may be a dick, but he knows firsthand what it is like. It _will_ only get worse before it gets better. You just gotta keep tugging along."

"I know. I just want this so bad, Faye, but I will lose my family if I keep going with these crazy hours."

"That is something you need to decide for yourself, son, and I suggest you decide soon before _clumsiness _becomes a black mark on your file," Faye said softly before placing her hand over his clenched fist. "Now go and find your resident before Dr. Cullen does."

Edward was paged to the maternity ward by Dr. Boone, the resident on-call for the evening. She needed a consult on a baby, who had been delivered the previous day by Dr. Swan.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Olivia Childress. She was born twenty four hours ago, and Dr. Swan ordered some lab work on her. Labs confirmed Respiratory Distress Syndrome, and we needed your consult before we continued with treatment."

"Where is Dr. Swan?"

"She is on her way. I paged her an hour ago, but we have a VIP coming in requesting her service."

"Well, this is officially my case now," he snipped, knowing it was a handy excuse to talk to the beautiful doctor again.

"You would need to speak with-"

"I know, Dr. Boone. Just let her know I am looking for her when she gets here."

"Very well, Dr. Cullen." Dr. Boone knew this would not end well. Bella had put her in charge overnight to monitor baby Olivia closely. Dr. Boone knew Bella was licensed and accredited to deal with infants with Neonatal Pulmonary Disease. Bella would not be happy.

Bella arrived wearing the cute, pink scrubs she had bought earlier in the day. She cringed at the color against her skin and mentally kicked herself for letting Kat pick it. Bella liked her scrubs loose and comfortable. They weren't tight but fitted closely to her body. They were not uncomfortable or impossible to breathe in, but she liked the extra room to move around.

"Dr. Swan may I be the first to say ... _Hot damn_!" Emmett said, as he chatted to her during the elevator ride.

"Kat picked them out. She said I needed to stop looking too small for my scrubs. We went shopping today and she made me replace all my scrubs. This sucks." She patted her sides and shook her head.

"Well, at least they fit you. Kat is right ya know." He laughed

"Yup, Kat is always right, it seems. I can't help it ... I like what I like." She shrugged.

"Well, I think you look fabulous." Emmett snapped his fingers imitating a fashionista.

Bella laughed as she playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey, Emmett, I am having a little birthday dinner for Kat in a couple of weeks. I'm sure Kat would love to see you again ... wanna come?"

"Hell yes! I haven't seen that little nugget, since she was just a kid."

"Jeez, Emmett, she's still a kid! Don't make me feel older than what I already am." She laughed.

"Hey, maybe after we can go and have a drink with some of the staff? We haven't had a chance to welcome you properly."

"That sounds cool! I'd love to, and believe me; I think I've had a proper welcome...a cold one, but a welcome just the same," she muttered.

"Ah, I heard about that." Emmett waggled his eyebrows. "Giving my brother a run for his money, huh?"

"Bleh! He's an ass, Emmett. He thinks I'm showboating … accuses me of being reckless. I don't understand why he thinks that of me."

"It's because he thinks you're hot, and he doesn't know how to approach you," Emmett blurted out then covered his mouth in mock horror.

"Oh please, he's an ass!" Bella blushed and quickly looked down at her pager.

Emmett's eyebrows shot up in suspicion. "So, there is no attraction there?" He playfully nudged her with his elbow.

"Hell no! Sorry, but I don't date men who are asses to me. Really, he was so ugly to me." Emmett shrugged his shoulders, leaned back against the wall and stared at Bella. He knew his brother was attracted to her, and she to him; the look on her face and the color of her cheeks gave it away. He laughed to himself thinking about the mess this would cause. "What's so funny, you big oaf?" Bella pushed him playfully.

"Oh … nothing." The elevator stopped and Emmett walked out. He turned back to stare at Bella in suspicion. Bella blushed, and he shook his head as he let out a booming laugh. "Sure, sure, Bells. I won't say anything."

"I do not like him, Emmett!" she snapped as the doors closed, cutting off her protestation. "Jerk." she muttered to herself, hoping that Emmett wouldn't make it a bigger deal than what it was.

Bella made her way to the maternity ward to do her normal rounds with her nurses and staff. She was particularly nice to the nurses on the floor, knowing that the other attending's and resident's were not very social. The nurses loved her, especially as she'd always buy them coffee whenever a new baby was born.

"Good evening, Dr. Swan, your patient is here." Nurse Holly greeted her with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Holly. Have we done a patient work up?" Holly nodded and handed the chart to Bella. "Where are the interns? Do I have any today?"

"Yes, doctor. They are waiting by the nurses' station."

Bella greeted each intern as they walked to the room. "I usually don't have interns on my service, but this case is extremely rare, so I will use this as a teaching tool. Plus, one lucky intern will be assisting me in the OR when the time comes." The interns talked excitedly among themselves at the prospect of performing a surgical procedure.

The group entered a room that was occupied by a very pregnant woman and her husband. The expectant mother was chatting on the phone, talking about different wallpapers and furniture for the nursery.

Her husband was also on the phone, arguing about a client's court date. The beautiful woman had platinum blonde hair that was tucked into a messy bun. On seeing Bella, she snapped her phone shut and opened her arms wide to greet her. "Oh, Dr. Swan! How dare you make me travel across the country to see you!" she chided, giving her air kisses on both cheeks. "I've missed you terribly!"

"Hello, Georgia, how are you?" Bella rubbed her patients' belly and smiled warmly at her husband. "Hello, Victor. How are you?"

The raven haired man with bright blue eyes smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek as he hung up his phone. "Great, Bell- I mean, Dr. Swan."

Bella turned to look at her interns and smiled encouragingly at each of them. "Okay people, this is my patient, Georgia Walker. She is currently thirty two weeks along and is carrying maternal twins. She flew in from Tacoma to get a second opinion."

"A better opinion," Georgia interrupted and smiled at Bella.

"Well, her gynecologist back home ran tests, and determined that her twins were diagnosed with TTTS. Anyone want to define what that is?"

The group of five interns all raised their hands, but the tallest one spoke up over the raised hands.

"Twin-twin transfusion syndrome, or TTTS, is a rare disorder that sometimes occurs when women are pregnant with identical twins. It is a rare disease of the placenta, which is the organ that joins the mother to her offspring and provides nourishment to the developing fetuses'. During the development of identical twins, there are always blood vessels in the fetuses' shared placenta that connects their blood circulations. In most cases, the blood flows properly through these vessels. However, in twin-twin transfusion syndrome, the blood begins to flow unevenly, with one fetal twin receiving too much blood and one receiving too little. The recipient twin may experience heart failure due to continual strain on its heart and blood vessels. The donor twin, on the other hand, may experience life-threatening anemia, insufficient nutrition and oxygenation due to its inadequate supply of blood. Such an imbalance in blood flow can occur at any time during the pregnancy, including during delivery." The intern cleared his throat and looked around the room nervously.

"Wow! Very textbook."

Georgia looked up from her cell phone and smiled at the intern. "You know, my husband, Victor, and I have been trying to have a child for about, what honey … ten years now?" Victor nodded his head and held her hand as she pressed it to her cheek. "I finally manage to get pregnant and now my doctor back home says that the twins are endangering each other. I can't make heads or tails of this medical jargon. My doctor told me there was nothing that could be done, that it's almost impossible to correct and all we can do is wait it out." She looked up at Bella with worry written across her face.

Bella held her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. At that moment, Edward leaned quietly against the door frame and listened to the case. "TTTS is usually impossible to correct, unless you are one of the handful of surgeons who knows how to separate fetal blood vessels, which, luckily for you Mrs. Walker, I am." She winked at Georgia as she visibly relaxed.

"That's why you're the best, Bella." Victor hugged his wife.

Bella blushed and looked over towards the group of interns. "Now, Dr..."

"Forester," the attending spoke up from behind the crowd.

"Yes, Dr. Forester, good job today." She nodded at the couple and squeezed Georgia's hand one last time. "I am going to check in on my other patients, so I'll leave you in the hands of Dr. Forester." She turned to the intern handing him the charts as he gulped nervously. "I am going to need another ultrasound here, and please check on the pre-op labs. Georgia, we are going to schedule your surgery for tomorrow morning, okay?" The interns scooted out of the room and Edward disappeared behind the nurses' station. Dr. Forester followed Bella outside of the room and cornered her when everyone left.

"Dr. Swan … my resident assigned me to your service as a sort of … punishment or something." Bella's eyebrows furrowed at his remark. "No. No! Don't get me wrong! I was just going to say that your particular specialty appeals to me." Bella smiled and patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Dr. Forester, I heard what happened with Maggie. Yes, the rumor mill is brutal," she whispered and led him down the hall. "I think everyone makes mistakes; that is how we learn. Don't beat yourself up too much." She patted his shoulder again and stopped him right in front of the nurses' station. "You did well in there. You defined the term quickly and efficiently, and I am confident that should the situation arise, you will not make the same mistake twice." She smiled and began to walk away. "Now, get me my tests please, Dr, Forester."

Bella caught a whiff of a familiar scent of cologne, and her pace quickened to the nursery. Little did she realize, Edward was hot on her heels. "Good evening, Dr. Boone! How is Miss Olivia tonight?" The incubator was empty and Bella's heart suddenly dropped to her stomach. "Where is-"

"I am having some tests run, Dr. Swan," the velvet voice spoke from behind her. She stood frozen in her place, staring at the nervous Dr. Boone. "Dr. Boone paged me for a consult when the labs came back positive for RDS-"

Bella spun on her heel to face him. "Wait...why wasn't I paged?" Bella asked, as she held her hand up to shut him up.

"It wasn't necessary, Dr. Swan. As of today, Olivia Childress is now a cardio patient."

"I don't think so, Dr. Cullen!" she snapped. Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you aware that I _am_ qualified to handle infant RDS cases? I am not an intern, Dr. Cullen. Please do not treat me as such."

"Dr. Swan, this isn't an attack on you. I am just better qualified; I am Head of Cardio, after all." Edward crossed his arms to mimic Bella's stance.

"I don't care if you are head of the Girl Scouts, Dr. Cullen; you had no right to move my patient without consulting me." Bella managed to control her temper by smiling sweetly at him. She counted to ten in her head and exhaled slowly. "Dr. Cullen, I am sure we can work together on this."

"No, Dr. Swan, I am perfectly capable-"

"I insist! And I am sure Olivia's parent's do as well."

They continued to stare at each other slightly leaning towards one another. Edward's gaze shifted to Bella's lips, and he slowly raised his hand to try and touch her cheek. The door suddenly opened and his hand snapped back into his pocket.

"Dr. Swan?" Bella jumped back as Dr. Forester shattered the moment they were in. "Um...labs confirmed what look like abnormalities on the ultrasound. I think you should take a look." He shifted uncomfortably from side to side. Feeling as if he had interrupted something private, Forester left the room. The door closed again and Bella stepped towards the door, while staring at Edward.

"I've got to go..."

"Uh, yeah. I do, too. Dr. Swan, I..." Edward moved toward her in an attempt to apologize for his forward behavior.

"No. No ... run your tests or do whatever it is that you cardio peeps do." Bella's hand flitted over her head trying to wave off the uncomfortable vibe between them. "Keep me in the loop, Dr. Cullen. I am still her doctor..." She flew out of the room, shaking her head in shock at what she thought was about to happen. _Was he about to kiss me?_ she thought. "No freaking way," she muttered to herself as she walked into Georgia's room again.

"Bella, you look all flushed! Are you hot?" Georgia asked, fanning Bella with a set of papers. Dr. Forester looked up from the corner of his eye and smiled sheepishly.

"No, Georgia, I've just been running around." Bella looked over the intern's shoulder to study the ultrasound. "Ah, Dr. Forester, you're right! Bella began discussing the findings with the intern when Victor huffed impatiently.

"Right about what? In English please!" Victor asked, sounding worried

Bella walked over and sat on the bed by Georgia and rubbed her belly gently. "Georgia, Victor, according to the ultrasound, one of the babies shows early signs of heart failure." An audible gasp came from Georgia and she gripped her stomach protectively. "Do not be alarmed, okay? I am going to get you into surgery right now. We will not wait any longer than is necessary. Dr. Forester, book an OR; you are scrubbing in."

Edward hid in the linen closet until Bella's voice disappeared down the hall. He hastily entered the next available elevator and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to see Holly staring at him from the nurses' station, looking at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Edward fought the urge to peek in on Dr. Swan in surgery through the gallery window. Emmett bought them food from the deli in the cafeteria, and they took their usual break in the gallery of an empty OR. "So, Edward, what's going on with you and Bells?" Emmett asked, around a mouthful of meatball sub.

"Don't talk with your mouth full ... and who is Bells?"

Emmett raised both eyebrows and shook his head at Edward's feigned innocence. "Bella, dumb ass. Bella Swan? The hot, new vag doctor!"

"Nothing is going on. I am not even interested in her. She's a horrid woman." Edward was a terrible liar but Emmett knew his brother well enough to just let it go...for now.

"So, I called Tanya last night," Edward mumbled before he took a big bite of his sandwich.

Emmett stayed staring at his brother in shock; silently praying that the next words out of his brother's mouth were that they weren't back together. "Oh really?" he asked cautiously. "Why?"

"I was drunk, and well." Edward waved his hand as if to blow it off.

"You just wanted some tail...come on, dude!" Emmett slapped his shoulder. "That's just opening a scab again. You do know that you won't get her off your back now? She's going to want to give it another go, idiot."

"No, Emmett, I told her what it was."

"And what was it, bro?"

"A drunken mistake"

"Harsh, bro, really harsh." Emmett shrugged his shoulders and continued to chew on his food. "Oh well, isn't she dating that other movie star or something?"

"I don't know what she's doing … nor do I care."

"Eh, well it's over with." Emmett continued chewing on his sandwich and eying Edward. "You know, Bella is hot."

"Then maybe you should date her, Emmett. You seem interested," Edward deadpanned.

"No way, man! She's like a sister to me. You know, if you talked to her, you'd be awed," Emmett snapped. He'd never looked at Bella in a sexual way. Sure she was attractive, in a wholesome girl-next-door kind of way; but he was more like her protector in college than anything else.

"Yeah she seems..._interesting," _Edward said in a tone that was a little too uppity for his own good.

Emmett punched Edward on the arm. "Stop being a pompous ass, dude. Just you watch. Someone is going to snatch her up."

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward asked, annoyed at the thought of someone touching Bella.

"No reason. I just wonder who it's gonna be? I have a bet going with Faye as to whose gonna be the first to hit on her. I got ten on that intern, Forester. He's always giving her goo-goo eyes. Faye says it's you." Emmett rubbed his chin in suspicion then shrugged. "Hmmm … I think Faye's won this one."

"Please, Emmett," Edward huffed. "She is not my type. Dr. Swan is not on my level." _She is higher up..._he thought to himself.

A cough interrupted Edward's reverie, and the two surgeons looked up to see a blushing Bella standing at the door.

"Hey there, Emmett," she greeted him warmly then turned to Edward, shooting him an icy stare. "Cullen," she said curtly, smiling a tight smile in his direction. She could not believe the nerve of him. She could have sworn that earlier, he was going to kiss her in the nursery, and yet here he was, berating her in front of her friend. "I am leaving now. Do you want to come by and have dinner tonight?" Emmett nodded his head like an excited child at the prospect of a home cooked meal. "I will make your favorite."

"Lasagne?" Bella nodded her head and laughed at his enthusiasm. "Aww, Bells, you're a godsend. I will be there with bells on ... no pun intended." Edward rolled his eyes and picked at his sandwich, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Dr. Cullen, would you care to join us?" Bella bit her tongue, but didn't want to be rude.

"No thank you," Edward said as politely as he could, without looking at her.

"Well, maybe next time. Emmett, dinner is at eight, okay?" With that, Bella walked away suppressing tears and strange emotions that made her uncomfortable. _Can't let him get to me … will not let him get to me._

She kept this mantra going until she reached the outside of the hospital. She let the cool morning air dry the traitorous tears that were slowly building around her eyes. "Fuck him," she muttered to herself as she hailed one of the many cabs lined up, ready for the early morning rush. The violet sky overhead had a way of relaxing her. She took a deep breath and could smell the rain coming. She decided that starting today, she would just ignore him ... it would be as if he didn't exist.

Bella arrived home a little after six in the morning. She was greeted by the faint sounds of a violin coming from Kat's room. Mozart's Lacrimosa, was Kat's tune of choice, whenever she was nervous or upset. She would go to her violin and play it for hours on end, just to work out whatever issue she had. Bella closed her eyes and leaned against the doorframe taking in the beautiful music.

Kat wasn't nervous; she was terrified. She liked consistency and continuity; she got that trait from her grandfather. Now more than ever, she missed her old school; she missed her best friend, Lucy. She just wanted the day to be over.

"Mom! Jeez, I didn't know you were there." Kat was startled when she heard her mother shift against the doorframe.

"That was beautiful, Kat. You are getting better and better."

"Thanks, Mom." She blushed.

"How long have you been up, baby?" She asked as Kat followed her into Bella's bedroom. Bella kicked off her shoes and walked into her closet to get changed into a more appropriate outfit for her daughter's first day.

"About an hour. I'm nervous."

"I know, but you are going to be fine, sweetie. Oh! By the way, Emmett is coming to dinner tonight."

"Aww, big bear! I've missed him!" Kat's day suddenly brightened. "Wait … you're off today?"

Bella peeked from behind the door and smiled at her daughter. "I am. I wanted to be here for you after school. Is that cool?"

Kat was visibly relieved, knowing she wasn't going to come home to an empty apartment on this important day. "Heck yes it's cool!" Kat beamed.

They arrived at the school at half past seven to meet with the Dean before Kat's first class at eight.

"Hello, Dr. Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Dean was stunned at how a woman who looked so young could have a child who was almost sixteen.

"Hello, Dean Monroe, this is my daughter, Katherine. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Bella thought he was a very handsome man. She'd always had a weakness for an English accent. His hazel eyes were warm and his smile was breathtaking. They exchanged pleasantries, and his secretary escorted Kat to admissions to set her up with her class schedule and locker. Bella stayed to talk to the Dean as he filled her in about the goings on at the school, and what was required of the parents. After a few sidelong glances and flirtatious smiles, Bella left the school, confident that her daughter would be okay.

When Bella got home, she ran into Edward at the elevator again. His shift was over and he was dead tired, not to mention, he was still nursing a headache, thanks to his hangover from the previous night. Neither one of them greeted each other, but Edward stole glances throughout the entire elevator ride. He thought she was a vision in her outfit. Her fitted skirt showed off her legs that went on for miles. Edward cleared his throat and played with his phone, in an attempt to distract himself from the lascivious thoughts that flooded his mind.

"How is my patient, Dr. Cullen?" Bella broke the uncomfortable silence between them in an attempt to be the '_bigger person_'.

"Fine," he answered curtly.

"Fine," she repeated, just as cold.

Kat entered her homeroom and was greeted by her teacher. She was mortified when the teacher made her stand up in front of the class to introduce herself. Her day went by slowly. She met a few nice girls in her English and Art classes. She found a comfortable spot under a giant oak tree and had her lunch while listening to her Zune and reading her book. She was lost in the world of Jane Austen, when someone nudged her leg.

"Hey there, stranger." The blonde boy sat next to her, pulled out an ear bud and winked.

"Oh, hey...the dude from the store!" She blushed.

"Oh wow, _'the dude from the store_', I guess I am forgettable." He laughed. "Katherine, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but you can call me Kat...you're Garrett." She smiled flipping the pages of her book nervously.

"I sure am. I guess I wasn't forgettable after all!" He winked. Garrett thought she was very pretty. Her wide, blueish-gray eyes were warm and welcoming. He had never seen a smile like hers, and he was interested. In fact, he had been interested since their encounter at the store. "You've got a gorgeous smile Kat." Her cheeks flushed again, and she looked down at her book.

"Thank you," she mumbled. They talked for the rest of their lunch hour and found they had a lot in common. They loved the same music, enjoyed the same books and even had a similar interest in the history channel. He played the guitar, and he was impressed by her ability to play the violin. At the end of their lunch, he walked away with her number and a promise to continue their conversation later that night. Kat was smitten.

Kat's first day was a success. She had made a few new friends and managed to flirt with a cute boy. She was doing better her first day at Dwight, versus day one at her old school. She was especially jazzed when she found out that two of her new friends, Irina and Victoria, lived in the same building. This made the short walk home more exciting. The girls gabbed on and on about their favorite books and music. Their conversation went on all the way to Kat's apartment.

"Mom? Are you home?"

"Hey, baby, how was your first day?" Bella greeted the girls, wearing a ratty old Bob Dylan shirt and jeans.

"Fine. These are my new friends, Irina Nivola and Victoria Johnson. They live in the same building. Do you mind if we hang out in my room?"

"Sure, sweetie, we will talk later, okay?" Kat nodded and the girls rushed into her room.

"Whoa, Kat! That's your mom?" Irina asked. "She's so pretty."

"And she looks so young!" Victoria added.

"Yeah, she just turned thirty-two," Kat said turning on her T.V.

"So she had you when she was..." Irina started writing in the air trying to figure out the age.

"Fifteen, dork." Victoria laughed.

"No, actually she was sixteen. I will turn sixteen in twelve days."

"Wow, she was so young! She's still young. I bet you guys have the greatest relationship," Irina said.

"Yes, we do. She's my best friend."

"I bet she's a model or something, kind of like my Aunt," Victoria said, nodding her head, as if she was sure of it. "I mean, your mother is hot!" She laughed.

"No, my mother is a surgeon."

"Like a doctor?" Irina asked in a singsong voice.

"Yes, you idiot," Victoria snapped playfully.

"She delivers babies and operates on special cases." The girls oohed and aahed, staring out the open door toward her mother. Bella was rearranging things in the living room and turned to look at the three girls who were staring at her with wide eyes.

"I wish my mom was that cool. Mine stays at home all day and yells at the maids," Irina said.

"My mom is a curator ... that's not interesting at all," Victoria added.

Kat shook her head in excitement. "No way, Victoria! I think that's a cool job! I love art!"

"But your mom is a surgeon! Like the people in that show, ER or Scrubs! That's uber cool!" Irina said. Victoria rolled her eyes like it wasn't a big deal.

"So, Kat," Victoria cut in, batting her eyelashes playfully, "we saw you talking to Garrett. What's up with that?" Irina giggled and made kissing noises. Kat blushed and the girls started laughing.

"I met him while I was uniform shopping with my mother. I didn't know he went to the same school."

"Yeah, he just moved to New York with his parents like a month ago, or something. He's sooooo cute!" Irina giggled.

Kat whispered low enough so her mother had no chance of hearing. "Yeah, he seems nice. He got my number and said he'd call me tonight."

The girls continued chatting about the impending call as Bella continued to rearrange pictures and knickknacks in the apartment. She was happy her daughter could make friends so fast. She began thinking of her own friends back home. She loved living in the city, but she also wanted the comforts of her old home. Her best friend, Emily, had just married her long time boyfriend, Sam, before Bella moved out to New York. She missed their late night conversations around the bonfires of La Push. Her thoughts then turned to Jake. _Oh Jake..._

She had dated Jake for a couple of years when Kat was three, and then again, when Kat was twelve. They never seemed to work out as a couple. Jake had been a little resentful, blaming Bella or using Kat as an excuse to get close. In reality, Bella didn't see him as a boyfriend. She missed his friendship, but he was too immature to face the fact that she wasn't ever going to feel _that way_ about him. She shrugged off the feelings when her phone rang.

"Hey, lil' mama," her sister sang. "I felt like our conversation yesterday was too rushed. I want to get all the details about your first day. How is Lenox Hill?" In the background, Bella could hear the scratching of nails against a nail file.

"It's great! People are great. I love it! I had a rough start, but I'm doing great now."

"Jeez, Bella, one more '_great'_ and I would think you're lying," Rose chided. "What's wrong?"

"It's good … there is this one doctor, though ... and he seems hell bent on making my time here miserable. He is always questioning my judgment and work ethic." Bella's eyes began to sting. "He's cardio! So why is he so interested in my specialty? It's annoying, Rosie."

"Fuck him! Cardiothoracic surgeons have a god complex, Bells. He's probably just trying to ruffle feathers. Pay him no mind. You are a brilliant surgeon ... don't you ever doubt that." Rose wished she was there to put this bozo in his place. Men like him reminded her of her ex husband Royce. For years, Rose put up with her ex's mental and physical abuse. Royce was a privileged kid growing up, and he was raised to believe that a woman belonged at home with the children, while the men went out and earned a living. Rose apparently embarrassed him by wanting to go to med school. He would receive lectures from his father about who should be head of the house. Royce would come home and take out his bruised male ego on Rosalie, and for almost five years, she was his punching bag. Their divorce was finalized a couple of years ago and Royce went on to marry a twenty-three year old college graduate. He still tried to contact Rose from time to time, insisting she was still the love of his life.

"Thank you, Rose. I don't know what his deal is. But, other than that smudge, everything is perfect. Katherine just got home a while ago with some new friends in tow."

"Aww, that's great! I knew my little sunflower would do okay." Rose continued to file down her nails as the nail tech worked on her feet. "So, I talked to Dad today, and he agreed to take a plane to New York. I had to bargain with him, though. In order to get him on a plane, I had to write him a script for some Valium." Rose laughed.

"Good! I'm so glad, and Kat is going to be thrilled! I was thinking you guys could stay at Jasper's apartment until her birthday. I want it to be a surprise … what do you think?"

"If Jasper doesn't mind, I'm all for it." Rose agreed. Their conversation continued for about an hour, discussing topics such as the details of Kat's party to Rose's busy love life. Kat exited her room with her friends, and Bella called her over. "Hey, Kat, your Aunt Rose wants to talk to you." She passed the phone to her daughter and walked the girls to the front door.

"Hey girls, Kat's birthday is in less than two weeks, and we were going to have a little dinner for her. You're both welcome to join us." Bella smiled playing with Irina's long blonde hair. "My goodness you have pretty hair ... don't ever cut it!" Bella said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan."

"Oh, Mrs. Swan is my mother, dear, don't call me that! It's Bella."

"Thank you, Bella. We would love to come!" Irina said as Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, I will have Katherine give you the time once it's been settled. Have a good night girls!" She waved at them until the elevator doors closed.

Kat went into the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. They talked about Kat's first day, and Bella jumped for joy when Kat told her about the phone number exchange with Garrett.

"I knew he liked you!" Bella squealed. Kat rolled her eyes, embarrassed at her mother's display, but began jumping around with her mother, when finally, she couldn't suppress her excitement. It was half past seven when the phone rang. Katherine jumped in excitement and ran to her room, leaving Bella alone to cook. Bella was happy that Kat was doing so well on her first day, but the _'boy issue'_ was a really sensitive subject for the two of them, especially at this age. Bella remembered what it was like to be fifteen, and cringed at the thought of having to go through that situation again from a mother's stand point. She reminded herself that Kat was smarter than Bella was at the same age, and hoped that Kat had listened to everything Bella had told her while growing up. She could hear her daughter laughing behind the closed door. She began setting the table. Emmett would be arriving in less than thirty minutes.

At about seven thirty, Emmett decided to head to Bella's. He laughed to himself at the sheer coincidence of the situation. Bella lived in the same building as his brother, and he wondered if Edward knew about this. He took the elevator to Edward's floor and decided to pay him an unexpected visit before his dinner date.

"Hey, bro!" Emmett knocked as he opened the door, startling Edward, who was reading in his favorite chair.

"Don't you knock anymore, Emmett?" he snapped.

"I did!" Emmett shrugged his shoulders and fell down onto the sofa. He turned on the T.V. and began flipping channels until he found ESPN.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked a bit annoyed.

"Killing time. Bella is expecting me at eight, and I'm a bit early." Edward's fists clenched as his thoughts again went to Bella. He had almost managed to go all day without thinking of her. Since Emmett had opened his big mouth, Edward now wondered what she was doing. "You sure you don't wanna go?" Emmett asked.

"I am positive." Edward muttered.

"Suit yourself, bro." Emmett decided to torture his brother a little. "So … I am thinking about introducing Bella to Mike. I think she'd like him, don't you?" Emmett sat back and waited for Edward's reaction. Just as he had always done, when they were younger, Edward gulped loudly and popped his fingers on hearing Emmett's words. Edward always reacted this way when someone invaded his privacy or touched _his_ things. Emmett thought it was hilarious.

"I don't think Mike would like her," Edward lied.

"Either way, I am going to tell her about him tonight. I already told Mike about her, and he seems really interested." Emmett hadn't mentioned anything to Mike, but he decided to egg his brother on. "Mike said he saw her at Human Resources and thought she was a knockout." Edward huffed, and slammed his book closed. Emmett smiled to himself as he continued to watch the game. Edward went to his room and slammed the door shut, making Emmett cringe in his seat. Emmett whispered to himself, wearing a triumphant grin on his face. "Yeah … and here I thought you didn't like her." He turned off the T.V. and stood up to stretch. "Alright, bro, I'm gonna go ... I'll see you later."

Before Emmett reached the front door, Edward came out of his room wearing a different shirt. "I am actually getting a bit hungry, so maybe I'll join you."

Emmett shook his head and laughed. Opening the door he said, "_Ladies first_," and stuck his hand out to let Edward pass.

As they walked down the hall, Emmett began rifling through his pockets for Bella's apartment number. He had made it to the elevator when he noticed Edward was standing in front of another door. "What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I thought we were going to Dr. Swan's for dinner?" Edward questioned.

"We are but..." Emmett took out the piece of paper and compared the address to the number on the door. "No fucking way!" Emmett laughed. "You live next door to Bella? Oh man! That's the sweetest fucking thing! I bet you stalk her, don't you?" He continued to laugh as he reached for the door bell.

Edward's stomach turned. He hoped she wouldn't yell at him or tell him to leave. He was curious to see her place, and he wondered if her _'friend'_ from the other night would be here. He wanted to get a closer look at the blonde jackass.

Bella opened the door wearing a vintage Bob Dylan shirt and a pair of the tightest jeans Edward had ever seen. She also wore a pair of black and white converse. Her hair was slicked back into a neat pony tail. _Beautiful, _he thought to himself as he stood beside Emmett and gulped. His brother looked at him for a second, now completely convinced that Edward had a _thing_ for Bella.

Emmett shook his head in amusement and turned to Bella, who was standing there with her mouth opened wide in shock.

"Hey, Bells! Guess who is joining us for dinner?"

* * *

Big hugs and inappropriate squeezes to Bower-of-Bliss for helping me make this chapter all sparkly and new! :) I appreciated your help, bb.


	7. Chapter 7

*Song: _Love You Madly_ by Cake*

Chapter 7

_The calm before the storm_

Emmett looked between the two of them in utter amusement. Edward's gaze was locked on Bella's wide doe-like eyes. She bit her lip and then suddenly remembered her manners.

"I'm glad you could join us, Dr. Cullen," she said, trying to sound as gracious as possible.

"Cut the Dr. Cullen niceties, Bells, his name is Edward." Emmett pushed his brother toward Bella as he extended his hand to greet her.

"Yes, please call me Edward," he said, taking her hand in his. The current between them was undeniable. Bella's hand tightened around his, and she admired the silky, smooth feeling of his skin. Edward thought that Bella's hand fit perfectly in his. It felt...right. Emmett cleared his throat, and Bella quickly snatched her hand away and met Emmett's amused stare.

"Come in! Come in!" she squeaked. Edward gave his brother an annoyed expression, which just made Emmett wag his eyebrows. Emmett thought this was going to be an interesting night.

Edward glanced around Bella's apartment and set down the bottle of wine he'd brought for good measure. She had an impeccable taste, by his standards at least. The walls were decorated with black and white photographs of a blonde girl with wide eyes just like Bella's.

_It must be her sister,_ he thought to himself. Mark Ryden's paintings adorned her walls along with a huge painting replicating the infamous image of 'The Beatles' walking across Abbey Road.

The apartment was decorated with eclectic furnishing that just screamed, '_Bella'_. A faint scent of apple cinnamon infiltrated Edward's nose as he took in the comfortable surroundings.

"Sorry about the mess." Bella cut in on his survey of the room, picking up magazines and shoes from the floor. We are just getting settled. The place is unorganized."

"Hell no, Bella, this place is great!" Emmett circled the coffee table to look at 'The Beatles' painting that hung over the fireplace. "Nice," he stated, pointing a finger at it.

"Katherine did it."

_Katherine?_ Edward wondered to himself who Katherine was as he moved in for a closer look. It was a fine replica. The colors were vivid and the details were amazing.

"She's a talented one." Emmett agreed.

"Dr. Swan, I see you like Mark Ryden." Edward interjected, looking at a painting.

"Edward, please." Bella rolled her eyes. His stomach knotted. He hoped she wouldn't tell him to leave. "It's Bella...please, call me, Bella." She smiled and handed him a beer.

"Bella," he whispered to himself as he took a sip from his beer. B_eautiful Bella ... _he thought, as she handed Emmett a beer.

"Yes, I am a big fan. This one is called 'Ghost Girl'. I love it," she said before taking a swig of her beer. She walked over to her others and pointed at each one. "'Christina', 'The Debutante' and 'The Ecstasy of Cecelia'." Her finger traced the painting, and she smiled to herself. "But this one is definitely my favorite." She pointed to 'Ghost Girl' again and looked up at Edward.

"They are great Bella." He sounded distracted, taking in the details of each painting.

"So," Emmett boomed in, "can I help you with anything?" He walked up behind them and patted Edward on the back a little too hard.

"No, Em, you are guests, please sit." Just then the door swung open, and a petite girl came rushing out into the room squealing with excitement.

"Emmett! Oh my gosh, dude, it's been forever!" Kat ran into Emmett's open arms, squealing as he flipped her over his shoulder.

"Kit-Kat!" He put her back down and pushed her away to get a better look. "You're growing up so fast!"

Edward was confused as to how Emmett knew this girl. He thought she was a cute kid. She looked a lot like Bella, aside from the blonde hair and bluish gray eyes. Her eyes were the same shape as Bella's and her nose was an exact duplicate. Emmett and Kat roughhoused for a while until her attention was taken by the tall, handsome stranger on the other side of the living room. Kat noticed the man looking at her mother, and her mother was blushing at him, just as Kat had done when Garrett had called her '_beautiful'_.

"Hi!" Kat squirmed out of Emmett's hold and went to shake Edward's hand.

"Oh, Edward, forgive me..." Bella said, hugging Kat from behind, "this is my daughter, Katherine. Sweetie, this is my colleague, Edward."

Edward was frozen in place at this newest development; he wondered how old Bella was. _This child can't be older than fifteen...no way,_ he thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katherine." He extended his hand and took hers, kissing her knuckles gently.

Kat blushed crimson red and looked up over to her mother. "Likewise." She said smiling back at him.

Edward noticed she also had her mother's warm smile and giggle. "Katherine, I was just admiring your artwork. Are you a Beatles fan?" Edward asked, smiling at her. Bella had never seen Edward's smile before. She was shocked and in awe...it was a beautiful smile.

"Yes, I am a _BIG_ fan." She emphasized the word big and Edward smiled at her enthusiasm.

"What's your favorite song?"

"My all time favorite Beatles song is 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds'." Mom..." she pointed toward Bella, "would sing it to me all the time when I was little...it sorta stuck." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I see..."

"And you, Edward … do you have a favorite?" Katherine asked.

"I am partial to their song, _'Girl',_" he answered, looking up at Bella for a second, and then turned back to Kat, "but I tell you, when it comes to the classics, I am a big Bob Dylan and Johnny Cash fan." Bella looked down at her t-shirt and crossed her arms to cover Bob's face.

"No way!" Kat laughed and pointed at herself, "Me too ... Mom again!" She giggled.

"What else do you like, Katherine?"

"I like all sorts of music but I am a big Mozart fan."

"Mozart? Really? Wow … well, what is your favorite piece?"

"My favorites are '_Symphony number twenty five'_ and '_Lacrimosa'_." She pointed over to her violin and shrugged. "I play a bit; I am not the best but-"

"Oh, yes you are! Edward, don't listen to her, she's amazing." Bella smiled and hugged her again, staring at Edward for a long moment.

"So, Kit-Kat, whatcha been up to, lady?" Emmett said, interrupting their staring contest.

"Not much. I started school today ... sophomore year." Emmett put his hand on his heart and staggered back, feigning a heart attack.

"Jesus, Kat, it was only yesterday you were this five year old in a Punky Brewster shirt and pig tails ... where did the time go?" He shook his head and looked over to Bella. "Am I really that old?" He laughed.

"Yes, big bear, I think you are," Kat chided, poking his sides.

"All right, who's hungry?" All three answered, _'I am'_ in unison ,and headed over to the dining room.

Katherine and Edward lead most of the conversations during dinner, talking animatedly about different books and authors. To Edward's surprise, the young girl preferred Hemingway and Sylvia Plath, two of his favorite writers. Bella and Emmett thoughtfully smiled along with everything they were discussing, but secretly rolled their eyes at each other. When dinner was finished, Emmett scooted Kat into the living room to watch T.V. leaving Edward alone with Bella. She smiled at him and got up to clear the table.

"Let me help you. It's the least I can do." Edward stood up and helped with the dishes.

"No, no, Edward, I've got this. Why don't you go in the living room with them?"

"I insist, Bella." He took the wine glass from her hand, grazing his fingers over her knuckles.

"Fine." She smiled and threw a towel at him. "I wash ... you dry."

"Deal." He returned her smile.

They stood in the kitchen, washing and drying in a comfortable silence. Edward was itching to ask Bella a string of questions, but didn't want to ruin the peaceful night with his badgering. The T.V. was the only thing heard throughout the apartment, as Kat subjected Emmett to her favorite history channel show. Bella rolled her eyes and looked over to Edward, shaking her head in amusement. "Kat, sweetie, please don't bore Emmett to death, put on a movie or something."

Bella returned to her dishes and smiled to herself. "You know, when Katie was a baby she suffered from colic." She shook her head, amused. "She would cry and cry for hours on end, and I was pulling out my hair trying to ease her sobs. One night I was so desperate for some kind of solution that I turned on the T.V., hoping that the sounds would distract her. I flipped it to the History Channel and there was a special on _'Alexander The Great'_. I don't know if it was the calm voice of the host or the T.V. in general, but Katie stopped crying." Bella's eyes were far away as she rinsed and rewashed the same dish three times. "When I attempted to change the channel, Katie would start getting fussy. It was hilarious, but it worked so I didn't complain. Eventually, she fell asleep." She looked up at Edward, meeting his emerald eyes and handed him the plate. Still reliving that distant memory, she said, "Even to this day she falls asleep with it on, wakes up with it on...she's hooked. Weird girl." Bella laughed, and began wiping the counter.

"Is she adopted?" Edward asked. He couldn't fight the nagging questions in his head, and he had somehow asked the most ignorant one of all. _How could she have been adopted? Carbon copy, moron_! Edward mentally cursed himself when Bella stopped wiping.

"No." She inhaled sharply and turned to look at Edward. She noticed the fear etched across his face and wondered what he was thinking. "I had her young, Edward, really young, by any standards. I was fifteen when I got pregnant and two months after my sixteenth birthday, I was a mommy." She smiled at him as she placed her hand on his for a second and quickly took the towel from him.

"Wow! That was young. How did you manage?"

"Well I am not going to lie. It wasn't easy, but I had a strong support system. My dad, sister and her godfather, Jasper, have been my crutch ... especially during Med school." She showed him back to the dining room and offered him a glass of wine, which he accepted gratefully.

_Anything to keep this civil conversation going, _he thought. "And your mother?" he asked, noticing Bella wince slightly at the question. Had he overstepped her bounds?

"My _mother_..."

Edward noticed the sarcasm in her voice when she said the word.

"My mother is a ... complex woman. Flighty, I guess, is the word I would use to describe her. Anyway, she really didn't agree with my decision to keep my daughter ... still kind of doesn't. My mother is a cold woman, Edward. She has only seen Sunflower twice in the entire time she has existed. But..." Bella took a long sip of her wine and stared at Edward's face. He showed genuine interest in the story, which shocked her. "We get along just fine without her. Less stress ... I like that."

"Well, Katherine is wonderful, Bella. It looks like you did a great job with her."

_What's this? A compliment? Has hell frozen over?_ Bella thought.

Edward looked around the dining room and noticed a room off to the side. The door was open, and he spotted an Alex Grey painting hanging from the wall. "Alex Grey?" He smiled pointing to the room.

"Oh, yes!" Bella beamed and jumped out of her seat. She took a hold of his hand and led him into the room. "This is my study. It's the only room in this place that's done." She giggled and turned the dial of the light switch, making the room brighter. "I came into town a couple of weeks before we moved, and I finished this room in a day. I am very particular with my home office."

Edward was in complete awe at the sight before him. The warmth of the home was a huge contrast to this particular room. She had painted the walls black to match the large black granite desk that sat right in front of the long window that rivaled his own. Every piece of furniture was black; sofas, coffee table, even the carpet. The darkness of the room made each of her paintings pop with color. Along with the Alex Grey artwork, vintage posters and framed prints of bands that she liked, hung on the walls. It had looked as though Bella also had a built in book case installed to match to walls perfectly. Edward didn't have this amenity, and it made him pea green with envy. The shelves were stocked with books from Henry Adams to J.D Salinger to Henry David Thoreau; all in alphabetical order, including a collection of medical journals and books from India. She also had an impressive collection of records and CDs that again, would rival his.

"I can see where Katherine gets her taste in music and her bookworm tendencies." A small smile appeared as he continued to gaze at the artwork on the wall. "_Journey Of A Wound Healer,_" Edward muttered to himself. Bella moved right behind him, following the direction of his gaze. "I have his work in my home as well."

"It's beautiful."

"I agree." He turned to look at Bella, who was still admiring the large painting. She could feel his burning stare, but was reluctant to meet his eyes. "Bella, I am sorry for being such a dick to you in the beginning ... I am a difficult person to get along with most of the time."

"I can see that," She said, turning to face him and pushing him playfully. "I forgive you ... this time." She giggled. There was something about her laugh that warmed him. She pulled him over to her desk and pulled out a large, black art portfolio. "This is my most prized possession."

"An art portfolio?" Edward asked skeptically. Bella untied the bindings and set it open on her desk. She had more of Alex Grey and Mark Ryden's art work separated by tissue paper.

"I collect their sketches. I have some from Tatiana Suarez and Diego Rivera as well. Each folder has a different artist. I have original photos from Abbott and Ansel Adams, too. Have you heard of them? They are great photographers."

Edward's heart fluttered when he looked through her prized possession. He wanted to tell her that she was his prized possession, but he remembered that she didn't belong to him ... not yet. He shook off his childish thoughts and patted her gently on the shoulder. "You have an interesting hobby Bella ... you're quite different from all the other women I've known throughout my life."

"I think I will take that as a compliment." She laughed and closed her portfolio.

"Please take it as one." His hand stopped hers from tying the binds of the book. "Bella I-"

"Momma! Jasper is here!" Kat yelled from the living room.

Edward heard the voices of Emmett and this '_Jasper guy'._ From what he could make out, the two were already well acquainted.

Bella cleared her throat and placed her hand on Edward's cheek. "I had you pegged all wrong, Dr. Cullen." She smiled and before he could touch her, she walked out the door. He followed her, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who Jasper was ... '_the blonde jackass_'. Emmett called Edward over to make introductions, and noticed Emmett wagging his eyebrows behind Jasper. Emmett loved this. He could tell Edward had it bad for Bella, and she for him.

"Hey there, my name's Jasper Whitlock." Jasper stuck his hand out to Edward, smiling a wide, welcoming smile. He was a handsome man. He was dressed in an unbuttoned flannel shirt over a CBGB t-shirt, with a pair of dark wash jeans and converse. His curly, dirty-blonde hair was tucked under a black Fedora hat. Edward looked at Jasper's hand for a long second then reached out with reluctance to shake it. Edward noticed he had the same kind of style as Bella. If he wasn't so attracted to her, he'd have thought that Jasper and Bella would look cute together.

"Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward's curt tone was not lost on Bella. She eyed him in suspicion for a moment before turning her attention to Emmett.

"Hey, yeah … you are the neighbor from the other night." Jasper's smile widened in recognition.

"Yes, that would be me." Edward glared at him momentarily, but remembered that he himself, was nothing to Bella but the doctor who was a royal ass to her.

"Hey, everyone … let's sit and have some wine," Bella interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"I have to do homework, so I will see you later." Kat hugged both Emmett and Jasper then turned to look at Edward. "Edward, it was great to meet you. I will see you around ... neighbor." Kat went in to hug him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It warmed his heart.

Everyone sat in the living room, quietly conversing, when Bella asked Jasper about his evening, "So, Jasper, how was your date?"

_Say what? _

Emmett noticed Edward's body language change when Bella began to speak. He shook his head and left it alone in the meantime.

_So this isn't her boyfriend? Thank God for that! _Edward thought as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Jasper fell back onto the sofa, covering his eyes in disgust. "Oh, man, Izzy. I would have rather watched paint dry!"

"Jasper, that's mean," Bella chided.

"No, Bells, I'm serious. She was so quiet! I tried getting her to talk and all she wanted to talk about was her cat. She even went to ... get this, Bella ... she went to leave a voice mail for her cat. Just in case it was lonely.

Really?" Bella threw her head back in amusement, letting out a booming laugh. Edward couldn't help but smile at her display, and Emmett noticed this.

Jasper put a pillow over her face and mocked suffocation. "Shut up, Bella ... rub it in, man."

"You sure know how to pick them, Jazz. Man, oh man! Thanks ..." she wiped at her tears, trying to control her laughter, "I needed that. So what's her major?"

"She's a graduate."

"What does she do?"

"She's a fellow teacher," he whispered.

Bella covered her face with the pillow again trying to stifle her laughter.

"Shut up, Bella." Jasper muttered, trying not to laugh. "She's a nice girl, but I want ... hell, I don't even know …"

"You need to raise your standards just a tad, buddy," Bella finished, and raised her hands in front of her to block another hit from the pillow. "You have no standards when it comes to women."

"True." He looked over to Emmett and Edward, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, why can't I find a cute chick with a sense of humor and a brain? Is that asking for a lot?"

"What is it that you do, Jasper?" Edward leaned forward, suddenly interested in what this guy had to say.

"I am a History Professor at NYU."

Edward's facial expression went from bitter to hopeful throughout the course of the evening.

"And you work with Bella?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded smiling over at Bella. Both Jasper and Emmett had noticed the shy glances they'd been giving each other all night. After another hour of chatting, Jasper left to prepare for his classes for the next day. Emmett and Edward helped Bella gather the empty beer bottles and wine glasses.

"You know, Bella, it's funny, but when I saw you guys the other night, I thought he was your boyfriend." Edward admitted sheepishly, as Emmett went into the hall closet to grab his coat.

"Jasper? I love him and owe him so much for everything he's done for me, but no … he's like a brother to me." Bella wondered at the look of relief that flashed across his face. She shrugged it off and went to walk them to the door.

Emmett gave her a big hug and many thanks for the dinner, and then turned to punch Edward in the shoulder, "We will talk later, bro. Goodnight all!" Emmett disappeared into the elevator, leaving the two standing in the hall and staring awkwardly at each other.

"So, Bella … thanks again for dinner." He moved a stray lock of hair from Bella's messy pony tail behind her ear and patted her on the shoulder. She turned to look at his hand, and he used her distraction as an opportunity to move in a little closer, to breathe her in.

Bella slowly turned to face him, breathing the scent of his breath. I_ntoxicating, _she mused. They were both careful not to move too quickly; neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. Bella's heart pounded furiously inside her chest. It was just yesterday that this guy was as cold as ice to her...now he was leaning in, almost an inch away from her ... _why?_

Edward made promises to himself. He promised that he would concentrate on his career; he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of it again. However, he couldn't help it ... he was drawn to her. Her breath hitched as she threw her hands around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, running his nose from the base of her neck to her chin, inhaling her sweet scent. Her embrace tightened making him lean closer to her. Bella pressed her lips fiercely against his, knocking him against the wall. Instead of falling to the ground he pushed away from the wall and picked her up; he spun around and pinned her against the wall. He captured her mouth with hungry urgency as her hands ran wildly through his hair.

_Soft_, just like she thought it would be.

He had never experienced this want before, this desperate need to touch her. Everything he thought he had wanted, or knew, flew out the window. All he could see or feel was her.

Bella's hands tugged his soft hair back, attempting to break free from the kiss, but Edward's mouth never faltered. His tongue pushed against hers as she gasped for glorious air. Their pace slowed to mere pecks on the lips until Bella pulled away.

"Wow..." Edward breathed heavily with his eyes still closed; his forehead unmoving against hers.

"Yeah … wow," she responded, still trying to ease her rapid breathing. Their eyes opened to each other and the panic set in. Bella squirmed out of his embrace and stood straight to fix herself. He took two steps back and stared at his hands. "I'm sorry, Edward." She started to twiddle her thumbs, nervously avoiding his gaze. "I think I might have had too much wine."

Edward took two steps toward her, cupping her face in his hands. "Bella, I have to be honest with you..." He brushed his nose against hers and kissed it softly. "I was drawn to you from the first day I laid eyes on you." He kissed her nose again. "I hate that I was horrible to you in the beginning."

Bella was about to speak when Kat's beckoning distracted her. "Great," she muttered, as his nose ran up and down her neck again. "I have to go now ... this is so weird, Edward." She smiled, trying to convince herself that it really just happened; that kiss ... that amazing kiss that left her feeling faint.

"Don't let it be weird." Edward smiled. "Let me take you out."

"Okay." She blushed and then she backed into her door and fumbled with the door knob.

"Friday? I get out at seven, and I can be here by nine ... if you're free that is."

"I am. I have two surgeries in the morning, and I should be free after eight."

"It's a date then." He took her hand and kissed it gently before walking back to his apartment. Bella stood there wide-eyed and speechless. Before Edward disappeared behind his door, he turned to look at her one last time with a big smile spread across his face. "Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

Okay, okay … the ice needed to be broken...now that it is, the drama can begin :)

**Thank you, Bower-of-Bliss, for making this chapter all pretty and new! :) I appreciate you taking the time to look over this, I am so grateful for the time you take to do this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N below :)**

*Song stuck in my head at the moment: _Short_ S_kirt/ Long Jacket_ by Cake*

Chapter 8

_New_

"What the heck was that?" Kat asked, seeing her mother stumble inside the door. She knew her mother's tell tale blush; it was the crimson she wore whenever a cute guy would hit on her.

"What was what?"

"I heard a thud. I thought you fell." She eyed her mother suspiciously as she locked the door. "Too much wine at dinner? Or, was it the cute doctor making goo goo eyes at you all night?" Bella blushed tomato red again and quickly walked into her room.

"Shut up, kid."

Katherine followed her mother into her room and bounced playfully around her. "Mama is in love! Mama is in love ooooooooh. _Oh Edward ... what dreamy eyes you have!_" Katherine mocked her in a southern drawl and made kissing noises. "Oh please, Dr. Cullen, kiss me again." Bella tackled Kat, landing on the bed. Katherine screamed as Bella straddled her and tickled her sides. "Okay, Okay … UNCLE! Stop, Mom, I'm gonna pee!" Bella continued until Kat's eyes teared up.

"I should be the one picking on you, kiddo. Earlier, you sprinted to that phone rather quickly."

"Ah! But see, oh dear mother of mine, we aren't talking about me. Who is this man who makes my mother blush a pretty red?" She poked Bella's cheek and flipped backward off the bed avoiding another tickle attack.

"He is a colleague, Kat."

"Colleague shmolleague ... spill it!"

"Excuse me? Mother ... daughter." She pointed to herself and then at Kat.

"Uh, as if it's ever stopped you before. Come on Mom, you were sooooooo flirting with him tonight. Even Emmett noticed you guys making eyes at each other. You also did your signature hair twirl while he talked to you."

"Signature hair twirl? What are you talking about, kid?" Bella chuckled, walking back into the kitchen.

"You always twirl a piece of your hair when a cute guy talks to you." Kat twirled her blonde hair between her fingers and batted her eyelashes. "It's cute and guys always eat it up. He was no different."

"Kat? Have you gone mental? I do no such thing!"

"You did it to the Dean, too. I thought he was going to faint when you smiled at him ... silly woman." Kat playfully swatted Bella's arm and began loading the dishwasher. "Oh wait, I don't have to rinse them ... Edward already helped with the dishes. He's too cute." She giggled.

"He's not cute, kiddo. He's gorgeous," Bella muttered distractedly while wiping the already clean counter. "I have a date with him on Friday." She turned to her daughter; worry was written across her face. "When was the last time I went on a date? I can't even remember." She bit her lip, counting her fingers.

"I think I was still wearing braces."

"The funny thing is that I thought he hated me." She grabbed a pint of ice cream from the icebox and walked with Kat to the living room. "He seemed to be hell bent on making my life at the hospital miserable. He called me reckless and a showboat." She shook her head in confusion. "And then he shows up here and kisses me ... well ... I kissed him, but he kissed me back. It's like he's bipolar or something ... it's weird."

"Mom, do you remember when I was younger and Kevin Anderson would kick dirt at me and throw grasshoppers in my hair?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I would come home crying that he had made fun of me and called me ugly. Do you remember what you told me?"

"Kat, you were five, I-"

"No, Mom. What did you tell me?" Raising her eyebrows in question, Kat spooned a heaped scoop of ice cream and lobbed it into her mouth. "You told me that he only did it 'cause he liked me. Then what happened? On Valentine's Day, he gave me those flowers and the teddy bear. See?" Kat rubbed her forehead, wincing. "Shoot! Brain freeze!

"Kat, you'd need a brain to have a brain freeze." She shoved her daughter away from the ice cream and scooped out a spoonful.

"You are too funny, mother, but really ... he probably only did it 'cause he likes you. He just doesn't know how to show it ... like a kid!" She yanked the ice cream away from Bella and raised it above her head while Bella tried getting it back. "Wait a minute ... you kissed him?"

Bella snatched the pint of ice cream back and stuck her tongue out. "That's beside the point, hon."

"Nu huh, Mom you are a floozy!" Kat giggled. "Getting fresh with the neighbor in the hallway ... whatever will the neighbors think?" Katherine fanned her face feigning disgust.

"I think I should cancel, babe. It's going to be weird."

"Don't you dare, Mom. He seems cool, give him a chance. Plus, you haven't been out in years."

"I go out!"

"I don't mean with Jasper and Rose, Mom. I mean a real, honest to goodness date. He brings flowers, you wear a dress, dinner ... dancing." Kat's eyes wandered, thinking about Garrett.

"I am not wearing a dress," Bella muttered under her breath.

"Well Edward might get the wrong impression if you open the door naked."

Bella gasped and lightly smacked her daughter's shoulder. "God, Kat, where did that come from?" She laughed. "One dinner with Emmett, and you inherit his crude mouth."

"You know ... Emmett saw it, and Uncle Jasper, too." She pouted when her request for ice cream was denied. "When we were in the living room, Emmett told me that Edward has the hots for you."

"Did he now?" She silently plotted payback on Emmett for bringing Kat into this. "Did he say if Edward actually told him that?"

"No." She snatched the pint from her mother's weak grip. "He said he could tell, by the way he looked at you. He also told me he had threatened to introduce you to a mutual friend. Edward was apparently jealous and then conveniently changed his mind to join us for dinner."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Bella muttered.

"Anywho, Dad emailed me today." Kat looked carefully at her mother, gauging her reaction to the news. Bella raised her eyebrows, still thinking about Edward.

"Wow, it's been what? Almost a year since he's emailed? How is he?"

"I know! He said he was on leave and in Washington. He was kind of upset that we didn't let him know we were moving, but I told him that I'd tried calling and emailing. Mailer daemon said fail ... again," Kat said, bitterly, finishing the last of the ice cream.

"Kat, honey, you know how finicky his phone is, especially since he's been in the Middle East."

"I know. I just haven't seen him in almost three years. I miss him." Kat lay her head on her mother's lap and turned on the T.V. " Play with my hair, Mom?"

Bella started running her fingers through Katherine's blonde hair; Kat had her father's hair ... soft and extra thick. "Baby, your dad misses you, too. Did he say anything about seeing you?"

Katherine's head shook against her lap as she silently wiped away the tears. "Dad just said that he hoped I was doing well and wished me a Happy Birthday." There was silence when the theme song of Kat's favorite history show came on. Bella shook her head and smiled ruefully. She then let her daughter watch the show, just to appease her.

After discovering the secrets of King Tut's buried treasures, the show started again. "Jeez, petite, are they on a marathon?" She ran her hands through Kat's hair and the empty tub of ice cream fell to the floor. Katherine's heavy breathing picked up again. She was her father's daughter and it pained her that Peter was not here to witness her everyday life. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, though. He had managed to make something out of himself as a pilot for the Marines. He was still an immature sixteen year old, in her eyes, but she respected him for all that he had accomplished; she just wished he was that gung-ho about his daughter. "Kat?" Bella whispered gently nudging her shoulder. "Kat, baby, let's get you to bed."

"No ..."Kat's leg lifted as if to swat Bella away. She chuckled and nudged her harder.

"Katherine, get up, kiddo. I can't carry you." Kat rose slowly and walked sluggishly to her room, muttering something about King Tut and digging in Egypt. "Okay, baby, you can dig in your bed." She patted her butt, shooing her to her bedroom.

It was a violet, overcast, morning sky that greeted Edward's eyes through the window when they shot open in panic. "What the fuck?" He looked around, feeling blindly for his alarm clock. The bright green numbers flashed before his face. It was only five thirty. He had awoken thirty minutes before the alarm, so he stretched out of his bed. He hadn't slept that soundly in such a long time. Out of habit, he looked to the right side of his bed, thankful that a blonde nest of hair wasn't poking out from the covers.

He turned on the T.V. to CNN and began his morning routine. The coffee was brewing a just as the radio alarm went off. He'd awoken in a good mood this morning, and it was something new to him. He found himself very eager to get to work. He was looking forward to seeing her face; not for the surgeries he had scheduled. His head started bobbing to the catchy tune playing on the radio. His mind drifted, and he began thinking about the kiss ... oh that kiss. It had nearly knocked him off his feet. Never in all his years of dating had he felt a kiss all the way down to the tips of his toes; even with ... Kimberly. He shuddered at the thought of his past, refusing to let an old college flame ruin this moment. It had even topped those passionate kisses he shared with Tanya in the back of her limo ... _ugh._

_I want a girl with a mind like a diamond. I want a girl who knows what's best._

_I want a girl with shoes that cut, and eyes that burn like cigarettes._

Much to his own embarrassment, he found himself dancing his way over to his closet while remembering the feel of her skin. He threw on a pair of black slacks and his favorite gray Armani shirt. He never dressed this way for work, unless he had a meeting, or he had consults in his office. He began his awkward dancing again, making his way to the bathroom once more. He slathered the shaving cream over his face and began making funny faces at the mirror, bobbing his head to the music.

_I want a girl with the right allocations, who is fast and thorough and sharp as a tack._

_She's playing with her jewelry. She's putting up her hair._

_She's touring the facility and picking up slack._

_I want a girl with a short skirt and a looooong jacket ..._

"Well_, _well, well," the tiny voice interrupted his mini concert. "You are in a good mood. I haven't seen you like this since you performed your first surgery." Alice sat on his bed looking into the bathroom, her arms crossed in suspicion. A small smile was playing around her lips as she surveyed the outfit that lay across his bed, "What? No jeans and t-shirt today?"

"Alice, don't you knock?" He continued to shave, still moving to the music.

"Um, I did, lovely brother. Your music was too loud, I guess." She turned down the radio slightly and walked over to the door. "I've been here for fifteen minutes already. So, tell me ... why are you in high spirits today?"

"Get out, Alice." He narrowed his eyes for a second before giving her a crooked smile.

"Can't," she said, pulling out a tape measure from her purse. She then made her way to the living room.

"Alice, what are you doing?" He followed with one side of his face still covered in shaving cream.

"I am taking measurements for the painting. I want it here." She pointed to the empty space above the fireplace. "Here, hold up the tape measure, I need exact measurements."

"Alice," he whined, "I told you I didn't want it."

"It's a Renoir!" she said in surprise. "How could you not want it? I got an excellent price for it at Christie's this past weekend."

"And I care because?" Edward waved his hand dismissively and walked back to the bath

"Because, oh brother of mine, it's a gift from me!" she squeaked, following him. "I bet if it was ... oh, I don't know ... a painting by Mark Ryden, you'd take it." She tapped her finger to her lips and smiled her all knowing smile.

Edward froze in place and turned slowly to his beaming sister. "What did Emmett tell you?" he snapped.

"Oh … nothing," she shrugged.

"Alice, you are about six seconds away from being tossed out on your Jimmy Choo's."

"Blah, blah, blah." She laughed, bumping against his shoulder as she went to sit on the bed again. "Em just told me that last night you and a certain brown-haired, baby doctor had a very interesting conversation about painting and stuff."

"What kind of stuff, Alice?"

"Oh, I don't know ... stuff." She kicked off her shoes and sat Indian style on his bed. "Why don't you fill me in on the stuff?"

"How did you know her hair was brown?" He poked his head out of the bathroom and glared at his annoying sister.

"I saw her in the hallway when I was knocking on your door." Edward wondered what Bella was doing up so early. Alice saw the concern in his face and continued, "She was in sweat pants and a U.T. Shirt. I think she went for a run. Is she a Longhorns fan? Did she go to school there?"

"Alice, butt out," he huffed. _Why would she run so early in the morning? It's still dark out._ He washed the remaining shaving cream from his face.

"Emmett told me you were neighbors. He said that you have a thing for her. She is really pretty, Edward; not your type at all, though."

"What the hell does that mean, Alice?"

"It means that you date blonde, leggy mannequins. I've seen every woman you've dated and they all look like they've come off the assembly line for Mattel. This Bella ... is that her name?" He nodded and raised his eyebrows waiting for her attack. "Pretty name ... well Bella is beautiful. She seems down to Earth and from what I gather from our gossip queen of a brother; she is feisty and has a hell of a mouth on her. I heard she gave you some hell on her first day." She smiled, nodding her head in appreciation. "I like her already."

"You still haven't managed to tell me why she isn't my type, Alice."

"I don't know, maybe she is ..." She eyed Edward, nodding her head slowly. "It seems, big brother, that you have met your match. Don't mess it up."

"There is nothing to mess up."

"You are at the starting gate; maybe you should ask her out."

"I already did." Edward mentally kicked himself for his admission. He knew Alice would spread this around like wild fire to his folks. _Damn it!_

"Well, you certainly wasted no time!" She was trying hard to hide her excitement as she slipped her shoes back on. "I am going now but I will be back later with the painting ... and don't argue with me." Her hand rose to cut off the beginning of a whiny protest. "I can't wait to meet her, Edward." She grabbed her bag and opened the door before turning to him and winking.

"You're not, Alice. It's just one date."

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. Edward huffed in frustration and looked over to the empty wall above his fireplace. "Tiny, but annoying as hell," he muttered to himself, turning up the radio.

Bella jogged around the track of the indoor gym of her apartment complex; she was lost in the infectious beats of Katy Perry's song _'Hot and Cold'._ She had accidentally grabbed Kat's Zune instead of hers, but didn't seem to mind. The song seemed to fit her mood at this point. She wondered about the pretty, raven-haired woman that was at Edward's apartment door this morning. She was curious as to why the pixie-like woman smiled at her, as if she knew her from somewhere; as if she knew something Bella didn't. She shrugged off the thoughts and tried to concentrate on the three miles she was trying to achieve today. Kevin Rudolf's song '_Let it Rock'_ came on just as she was finishing up the last lap.

She didn't know how today was going to pan out, but she hoped that the kiss wouldn't make it weird at work. That kiss ... the butterflies in her stomach made her jump in place like a child when she thought of him. "Calm down, dork," she muttered to herself as she made her way through the lobby, bouncing to the beats of April March's song, '_Chick Habit'. _"Jeez, Kat, Momma taught you well." Bella laughed to herself, catching the stares of Aro the doorman and George the dog walker. "Morning, gentlemen," she waved at them as she waited for the elevator. The door opened and Bella was distracted by her favorite song. She was dancing in place when a tiny pair of hands touched her shoulders. She yanked the ear buds out of her ears and flushed with embarrassment. "I am so sorry!" she apologized before noticing who it was.

"Oh, it's okay." Bella looked around when the voice spoke up. It was the '_pixie'_ from earlier, and she smiled brightly and moved out of the way to let her pass. "It happens. That's a good song." The tiny woman pointed to the ear buds that were booming with music.

"Oh, ha ha ..."

"It's Bella, right?" The woman stuck out her hand. The door began to close but her shoe moved to stop it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry … and you are?" She shook her hand and half smiled, a bit confused.

"My name is, Alice. Alice Cullen." She handed her a card

_Cullen?_

**Mary-Alice Cullen**

_**Executive Fashion Editor**_

_**Vanity Fair Magazine**_

_**4 Times Square**_

_**New York, New York 10036**_

_**212-555-5555**_

"Alice Cullen? Wow! You're the fashion editor for Vanity Fair? My daughter loves that magazine."

"Yeah, I just got promoted not too long ago ... daughter?" Alice asked seeming confused. Neither Edward nor Emmett mentioned Bella had a daughter.

"I'm sorry ... I don't mean to be rude, Ms. Cullen, but have we met?" Bella was puzzled the question in Alice's tone.

"Oh it's Alice, and no, we haven't. I am Edward and Emmett's little sister. I've heard a lot about you from Emmett. You went to school with him, right?"

"Yes! I just love him. It's nice to meet you, and yes, my daughter." Bella laughed, shaking her head. "She is a collector. Stacks and stacks of old magazines in boxes back home."

"That's so sweet! She sounds just like a mini me, how old is she?"

"She's going to be sixteen pretty soon. She has a closet full of shoes she will never wear but still insists on keeping them for a rainy day. I will never understand."

"Well maybe one day I could take her to our New York office ... let her raid the designer samples. I could let Edward or Emmett know when the best time would be."

"Alice, that is very sweet of you, I'm sure Katherine would love it." Bella was amazed at how quickly she made friends with their sister. She was warm and gracious and nothing like Edward. They shared the same color eyes and the same crooked smile, but it was Emmett's warm aura that came off her. "Well I'm off ... why don't you give me a call sometime? We can do lunch with Emmett or Edward."

Bella was greeted by the sounds of CNN booming from the living room. Katherine was dressed in her uniform, eating a pop tart. She stood right in front of the T.V., swaying back and forth, daydreaming as the hot rollers cooled in her head. "Curling your hair today? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, not everyone can have naturally wavy hair like you." Kat stuck her tongue out and stuffed the last of her breakfast into her mouth.

"Be a lady, petite." Bella cringed as Kat opened her mouth showing her mom the mashed food in it. "Blegh ..."

"I woke up hyper this morning. I think it was the ice cream last night."

"Or the boy waiting for you at school," Bella said in a sing song voice, walking into the bathroom.

"Don't start with me, mommy dearest, I have some stuff on you, too." She made kissing noises again from the living room.

After taking a twenty minute soak in a warm bath, Bella was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Mom! Irina is here! We are walking to school today. See you later!" Kat yelled from the living room.

"Love you, sunflower!" She yelled back.

"Me too!"

The door slammed shut and the voices from the girls disappeared down the hall. She stood in front of her closet staring at the ton of clothes around her. She vetoed her scrubs today, which surprised her. After her run, she was feeling confident, so she chose the black skirt Rose bought her for her birthday. It was a form fitting high waist pencil skirt that she had sworn she'd never be caught dead in. The slit in the back was buttoned. The style screamed '_Rose'_. She grabbed a fitted white tailored blouse and her black belt. She looked in the mirror to contemplate what to do with her hair; she went with her usual French twist and opted for her red lipstick. "What has gotten into you, lady?" she spoke to her reflection, slipping on her dangerously high Christian Louboutin heels, another present from her _slutty_ sister.

Bella gathered her bag, stuffing in a pair of scrubs and tennis shoes, and made her way to the elevator. A door closed behind her, and someone cleared his throat. Her stomach fluttered when the smell of his aftershave invaded her space. "Dr. Cullen," she greeted him without turning.

"Dr. Swan," he said with an amused tone. "You look ... lovely." She grinned widely towards the elevator door but composed herself before turning to look at him.

"Thank you, as do you." Her eyes trailed up and down his outfit, and she smiled quickly before turning around. They stood facing each other in the elevator. Edward pushed the button without looking as he continued to eye Bella's figure. He bit his lip trying to push the idea of stripping her naked right then and there to the back of his mind. "That shade of red is ... distracting, Dr. Swan." He gulped loudly trying to peel his eyes away from her mouth.

"I like it," she muttered, staring at his tongue as it moved across his lips.

"I do too." For the first time in a really long time, Edward was nervous around a woman. He wanted to touch her and feel her lips against his. He stalked towards her, pinning her body against the elevator wall with his hips. Her bag fell to the floor, taking his jacket and briefcase with it.

"Edward ..."

His lips shut her up as they swooped down, capturing hers in a frenzy. Their teeth clashed for a second but the rhythm they had the night before came back in full force. Bella pushed him against the button pad of the elevator and used her hips as a way to keep him in place. Both fought for dominance in that elevator, but Edward wound up claiming the victory. He picked her up and pinned her roughly against the wall. His hands roamed up and down her thighs as hers ran wildly through his hair.

"Ahem." The voice from the speaker box interrupted their heated moment. They both froze with Edward's lip still caught between Bella's teeth. "Please refrain from lewd behavior."

Bella released his lip as he set her down gently on her feet. His mouth was red from the lipstick she wore, and Bella's now bare lips were stained pink. They quickly moved to fix themselves before the elevator reached the lobby.

"Edward, I'm confused about all of this." Bella reached for her compact and reapplied her lipstick while he worked to wipe the evidence from his mouth.

"Confused about what?" he asked turning to smile at her.

"You were so horrible to me before ... has that changed?" she asked, fidgeting around and trying to straighten her shirt.

"I think this is something we should talk about on Friday. We have a lot to talk about, and I have a lot to apologize for."

Bella looked down at her panty hose, adjusting the seam in the back. "Is the line straight?" She turned and lifted her leg. The only time he had seen panty hose with seams down the legs was during a silent picture show; she looked like a pin up model.

"You're perfect ... so, the date? Still on?" he stuttered.

"Yes." She grabbed her bag and tried to avoid eye contact. Her face flushed with embarrassment while looking around for the camera hidden on the ceiling.

The motherly voice came on overhead again as the doors opened. "Have a good day, kids." Bella all but sprinted away from the embarrassing scene, leaving Edward laughing in the elevator.

"Mr. Tilley, you are something else." He pointed his finger towards the camera and winked.

"I know. I need to get my kicks where I can. Have a good day, Dr. Cullen." The speaker phone whistled an annoying pitch before shutting off completely.

They shared a cab to the hospital and went their separate ways once they entered the building. Emmett was leaning against the second-floor banister, staring at the two _lovebirds_ as they gave each other an awkward goodbye. Edward caressed her hand before letting it go and walked quickly up the stairs.

"It's about fucking time," he muttered to himself. "Edward, bro! That shade of red does nothing for your complexion," Emmett bellowed just loud enough to get Jessica's attention. She dropped the stack of files she was toting to the Chief's office and quickly hid behind the ficus to eavesdrop.

"Shut up, Emmett, and mind your own business." Emmett was shocked as his brother's face went pale with embarrassment.

"So, how did it go after I left?"

"She kissed me and I asked her out."

"WOOT! WOOT! I fucking knew it! Dang, dude! You and Bella? That's awesome!" Emmett raised his hand towards Edward wanting a high-five, but Edward looked at him, as if he were insane.

"Shut up, Emmett!" he whispered. Jessica looked down when his eyes met hers; she gathered the folders and quickly retreated into her office.

"Like I want people to know about us."

"Why the hell not? I'd be shouting it from the roof tops if I found a woman that made me that crazy."

"Because, dumbass, I don't know what we are. It's just one date, not a marriage proposal."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and lobbed a crumbled up napkin at Edward's head. "You're stupid, and I'm still going to introduce her to Mike, since it's just _'one date_'. She's not attached, so it's better to keep her options open."

Edward picked up the rolled up napkin and quickly threw it straight at Emmett's face, hitting him square in the nose. "Don't you dare!"

"Well, why not? I'm sure Mike wouldn't be ashamed to let people know who he's seeing ... especially a hottie like Dr. Vag."

"I am not ashamed; I just don't want everyone else's mixed opinions about it. It's new and undefined ... and weird." He ran his hands through his tousled hair thinking about the sensation of Bella against him. Things were progressing way too fast. For once, he didn't seem to mind one bit. Both of their pagers went off, and they rushed to meet Dr. Hernandez at the ambulance entrance.

"Gentleman," she greeted them in her thick, Spanish accent. Emmett had had the hots for this woman, since the day he'd started at Lenox Hill as a resident. She reminded him of Salma Hayek, and he did his best to remind her every day. She ate his flirty behavior right up; he was like a freshman kid hitting on the varsity cheerleader, but he was too cute to deny. He knew it was innocent flirting; her husband was a UFC trainer and his sparring buddy at the gym.

"So, Dr. Cullen, I got your message. I am available to meet with you after seven tonight." The ambulance came into view, drowning out the groans that Edward released, as he recalled his rant from the other day. The door swung open and Mike hopped out, pulling the stretcher down carefully. Edward's head quickly snapped over to Emmett glaring at him with a silent warning to _'keep his mouth shut'_.

Emmett chuckled under his breath, raising his hands up in defense. "What?" he whispered behind Dr. Hernandez's back.

"Shut your trap, fucker," he mouthed.

"Talk to me, Mikey." Dr. Hernandez ran up to the gurney and immediately began checking the patient's pulse.

Mike was a handsome man, light brown hair and the bluest eyes you would have ever seen. He was a cocky one, though; he marked his territory with the array of women in the hospital. His most recent conquest was Jessica, the Chief's secretary. "Jenny Austin, 34. Multiple GSW to the chest and arm. Pumped two liters of saline in and I just gave a high dose Epi to stop PDA. Massive blood loss on the scene, shocked at the scene BP eighty over thirty-five pulse is 145. Good breath sounds bilaterally."

"Dr. Cullen ... your patient." Dr. Hernandez patted his shoulder and went back to the ambulance bay to wait for the arrival of the next one.

"She's tachycardic. Jenny? Jenny can you hear me? What happened to you?" Dr. Cullen stepped in pulling the stretcher into the ER.

"I..I..it hurts!"

"I know, Jenny, but you have to remain calm now. I need you to calm down ... do you understand?"

"Please ... please." She reached her hand out to the doctor then dropped it to her stomach. "Please tell me he didn't hurt the ... my baby ... plea-"

The monitor started beeping rapidly then faltered into an erratic line. "She's crashing!" The nurse shouted over the monitors.

"SHIIIIT! Shit! Faye, we need a portable chest now ... page OB and get Dr. Swan in here right now! Hook her up to a fetal monitor, and get an ultrasound. I need to know how far along she is. FAYE! Chest tube stat! Paula, push another two units of Epi. Let's go people!"

"Two units in, Dr. Cullen."

"I need a E.T. tube in please."

"Tubes going in now, Dr. Cullen." Faye shouted.

"Dr. Cullen, she's roughly 30 weeks. Fetal monitor is showing the baby is in distress. The scan shows that bullet has pierced the amniotic sac ... it's leaking and the fetal heart rate is dropping." Dr. Forester talked quickly, avoiding Edward's glare.

"We need to get the baby out before it dies ... Damn it! Where's Dr. Swan?"

"I've paged her twice, sir," Faye snapped back.

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself. "Polly, ten blade please."

"Dr. Cullen! Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Paula squeaked.

"Paula, I am the doctor here, NOT you! Now give me the damn ten blade before this baby dies." He sliced her skin with one swift movement and began retracting skin and muscle. "Shit! There is too much blood in her Uterus ... not good. Give me the forceps the baby is wrapped in the umbilical cord ... fuck, fuck, fuck." He moved quickly to remove the baby, causing the patient to flat line.

"She's down, Dr. Cullen."

He started compressions on her chest, barking out orders the whole time.

"Damn it! I still need a chest tube. Paula, take over compressions. Faye, I need two more units of O neg ... Paula, what in the hell are you doing? You call those compressions? Faye, take over CPR please. Dr. Forester, take the baby, make sure we have a ventilator on him." He left the sloppy incision to plug the aorta which was bleeding out. "Damn it ... she's a mess," he muttered to himself.

"Dr. Swan is here," Faye muttered as the doors swung open.

Bella rushed in, slapping on a pair of gloves. She stopped to survey the bloody scene. Dr. Forester was working around the baby, trying to get even breaths. Dr. Tarver was hovering over the patient's chest, while Dr. Cullen attempted to clean up the incision in her abdomen.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she shrieked.

"I intubated. She crashed and the baby went into fetal distress. His heart rate dropped, and I performed a crash section. I tried forceps and got a shoulder dysplasia. I found a liter of blood in the uterus."

"You knew she'd abrupted?" Bella snapped, shoving Paula out of the way.

"No, only once I got in there," Edward answered, "the baby nearly died."

"What are you doing in there, Dr. Tarver?" Bella spat, as Faye went to tie her mask behind her head. Dr. Tarver was leaning over the patient with a hand in Jenny's abdominal cavity.

"Dr. Cullen has me pressing on the aorta. She was bleeding out."

Bella turned to Edward and shook her head in frustration. "It's a damned mess. What did you use, Dr. Cullen? A chainsaw?" she snapped.

"Well I couldn't just stand around waiting while the baby died, you were taking forever. We paged you numerous times," he responded back just as curtly.

"I was in the middle of surgery, not twiddling my thumbs." She glared at him then looked over to Dr. Forester. "Get a NICU transport team over here and page Dr. Boone. She's the OB resident on my service today." She turned back to glare at Edward, pushing him out of the way to get a better look at the C-section. "You were in way over your head, Dr. Cullen. Faye, I need a Foley catheter, please." She turned away and began working on repairing the bleeding from the patient's uterus as Edward hooked up the portable chest.

The transport team came in with Dr. Boone. They transferred the tiny infant into an incubator and inserted I.V's into his chest. They made sure to cover his eyes from the blue light that was emanating from within the small container.

"Dr. Boone, hook him to the fetal monitor and check his heart rate, he has a shoulder dysplasia, and we need to get that worked on please."

Edward knew what he did was right; he knew this wasn't what he specialized in, but his quick thinking had saved the life of the baby. "Okay Forester, you can let go of the aorta. It looks good. The bleeding has stopped ... finally."

Bella looked up at Dr. Boone, who was continuing with the primary survey. "Talk to me Boone, what's the news on our baby boy?"

"He's stabilized; we need to get him up on a respirator now."

"Go then!" She continued cleaning and closing the messy incision on the patient's abdomen and left Edward to do his work on the heart. She pushed the doors open with all her weight and began running to catch up with the transport team.

Over an hour later, Edward had managed to get Jenny stabilized and went to find Bella to give her a piece of his mind. He was almost hit by the door of the nursery as Bella stormed out; she was looking for him, too.

"I have never seen such a chain of errors in judgment!"

"What do you mean, Dr. Swan? I did what it says to do in the text books."

"Text books? Text books! You missed a pre-eclampsia and underestimated the fetal weight," she huffed walking toward the nurses' station.

"I was expecting OB back up, Bella! You never came ..."

She stopped warring with herself, trying to hold herself back from shoving him into the wall. "I. Was. In. Surgery! You missed a placental abruption!" she said cutting him off, waving a piece of paper in front of his face.

"What?" he muttered, taking the paper out of her hands.

"Blood clotting ... right there and there!" She pointed to the two darkly shaded areas on the sonogram. "You did a hack job on a C-section!" She began to storm off in a huff, her face bright red with anger.

Edward grabbed her hand and yanked her to a halt. "It was me over a barrel with the baby going down the tubes! What the fuck, Bella?" She snatched her hand away from his grip and tried to give him the meanest scowl she could muster.

"The only thing that saved you from disaster was dumb luck!" Bella began to walk away, trying to avoid any eye contact with him. She wasn't going to cry ... she wasn't going to cry. Cases such as these held a special place in her heart. Every time a child was born in these types of disastrous circumstances, she was reminded of her sister and all that she went through with Royce. Bella wasn't there to save Rose's baby, but promised to do everything she could if something like that ever happened again. She shook off the thoughts and yelped when Edward's body appeared in front of her, blocking her retreat.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for me the mother would be dead and the baby would be a vegetable," Edward said, gently grabbing her wrist again. "I did what I thought was right," he whispered as he caressed her wrist with his thumb, instantly calming her. The nurse's stood there witnessing the interaction between the two of them, wondering why Dr. Cullen let her speak to him like that, and even more shocking, was the calm demeanor he had displayed in that moment.

Bella let out a sigh of relief as Edward's thumb continued to draw little circles over her skin. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Edward," she muttered sounding apologetic and slightly embarrassed. "I can be very ... protective when it comes to OB cases ... especially under circumstances like that. I mean ... her husband shot her ... how sick is that? I'm sorry for doubting your abilities as a doctor."

"No worries, Bella. Hey, look at it this way ... at least we are even now, huh?" He took her head in his hands, forgetting the audience hovered around the nurses' station.

Bella touched his hands and slowly backed away. "I am going to check on the baby boy. And Dr. Cullen ... there will be no more kissing until we talk." She nodded her head, as if she was reinforcing that edict into her own mind. "I have to go." Edward leaned in as if to kiss her again but her head cocked back. Her finger touched his lips, and she shook her head, smiling at his childish attempt. "No."

Edward looked up to see his audience staring at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. Faye held out her hand as Emmett reluctantly slapped a wad of money into her palm.

"Dr. Cullen, may I have a word with you?" Dr. Hernandez appeared from behind Emmett with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring in his direction. "Now." She added with a harsher intonation than he was used to hearing from her.

"Uh oh, Edward is in trouble with the mom!" Emmett guffawed, quickly moving to dodge away from Edward's punch. Edward quietly followed Dr. Hernandez as she descended down the stairs. When they reached her office, he sank into one of her comfy black chairs.

"So, Dr. Cullen ... I hear you have a thing for our newest attending," she blurted out, eying Edward suspiciously through her designer glasses. "You know that fraternization here at this hospital is severely frowned upon, do you not?" She spun halfway around in her chair playing with a straw from her drink.

Edward shifted nervously in his seat, not exactly sure how he should respond. "I uh ... I assure you that we are just friends, Dr. Hernandez."

"It didn't look like that in the hallway a moment ago," she snapped, staring intently at Edward. "Dr. Cullen, thanks to you, I own Emmett for a week. He has to be at my beck and call, doing all my scut work like an intern." A small smile played around her lips as she continued. "I have fifty betting that you two will make it past three months ... don't fail me." She smiled, spinning her chair around to face him again.

"Dr. Hernandez? I'm not sure I ... understand. Come again?"

"Emmett said that you would probably mess things up with Bella within a week ... I gave it three months." She laughed raising herself out of her seat. "You seem different around her. I like it. Happiness suits you."

"Carmen, please don't look further into this ... it's all so sudden, and we don't ... ugh. I don't know." Edward's face fell into his hands, peeking at Dr. Hernandez through the open slits of his fingers.

"Edward, I heard from my little birdie that you didn't think too much of her before. You questioned her work ethic and abilities, am I right? Why? Is it because she doesn't play by the rules? Or, was it a reaction to your attraction to her?"

"A little of both, I guess." He couldn't lie to Carmen; she was one of his father's best friends and along with Alice, one of Edward's closest confidants.

"Edward, you are a seventeen year old with a scalpel. Immature ... and quite frankly, I'm surprised that she even agreed to go out with you, especially after your behavior toward her."

"I know," he muttered. "I don't know what it is, Carmen. I can't stay away from her ... it's like she's a magnet. I'm drawn to her, and I barely know her ... it's stupid."

"Bella is an extremely talented surgeon, Edward, and she has a wonderful heart. I don't blame you for being attracted to her. Just go slow, okay?"

"I'll try." He flashed his perfect smile at her and retreated from her office.

"Oh … and before I forget, Eleazar and I want you to come to dinner next Friday. Your father and Esme are coming into town, and we are throwing a dinner party for them." She fixed his tie and adjusted his jacket just as a mother would.

"Okay, that's funny ... he never told me about a visit."

"He would have if you had answered any of his calls, tontito." She knocked on his head with her knuckle. "Maybe you can bring Bella?" She raised her eyebrows and nudged him playfully.

"Hmm … presumptuous, aren't you."

"I have a good feeling about this one. Now go! Let me do my chiefly duties." She pushed him out of her office and closed the door behind him.

Bella had witnessed the affectionate exchange between the Chief and Edward. A twinge of jealousy appeared and disappeared in the same instant. "_Are you crazy_?" she asked herself before walking down the stairs. "_Crazy, dizzy broad, Swan ... crazy broad_."

"Dr. Swan?" A tiny nurse jumped off the last step and flashed a bright smile at her.

"Holly, you're certainly hyper today." Bella laughed.

"Eh, I have a date. A paramedic asked me out a while ago. He is super cute!"

"Good for you, girl! So what's up?"

Holly handed Bella a patient file. "Charlotte Phelps, 29. She came to the clinic for an exam and she specifically requested you. Do you know her?"

"No, I can't say that I do." Bella answered.

"Well, she is 32 weeks along and came in for an ultrasound."

"Who is her regular OB?"

"She didn't say, but she did insist ... I repeat, insist that you consult with her."

"Okay ... if she insists," Bella laughed, walking with Holly to the locker room. "I just need to change back into my clothes. These scrubs smell like Iodine. Would you do me a favor and tell the patient I will be with her shortly?" The nurse left Bella alone to change. Bella made a mental note to go shopping for bigger scrubs after her shift. Katherine's idea of a _good fit_ differed with Bella's. She changed back into her regular clothes and quickly fixed her messy pony tail back into a twist.

Edward walked into the locker room to get his cell phone; he had to call his father to confirm his travel plans. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bella slouched over, adjusting her heel. The top four buttons on her shirt were undone, and he could see the top edge of her white bra. Her cleavage was all but spilling out. "_Jesus …" _he muttered to himself.

Bella looked up quickly and then down at her chest. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." She blushed, hastily fixing her shirt. "I thought I was alone."

"I uh ... I had to get my ... um, my cell phone." Edward's eyes were still locked on her chest as he continued to walk toward his locker. His shin hit the corner of a bench causing him to fall over in pain. "Ow! Damn it! That's what I get," he whispered, rubbing his shin.

"Are you okay?" She sounded amused, as she tried to help him up.

"I'm fine." He avoided eye contact with her chest again. "Serves me right. That's what I get for being a perv, I guess."

"Was it worth it?" she laughed, stuffing her bag back inside her locker and looking at his exposed shin.

"Yes," he muttered, wincing as the bruise began to form, "it sure was."

Her forehead touched his, and Bella quickly kissed his nose. "Pervert." She giggled leaving him alone in the locker room, wincing from the pain.

Bella made her way to the clinic. Holly was standing at the nurses' station pointing toward the consultation room. "Miss Merry Sunshine is in there," she muttered.

Bella grabbed the file, looked curiously at Holly, and then slowly opened the door. A tall, red-headed woman was standing near the window looking away from the door. "Hello Ms. Phelps, I'm Dr. Swan. You requested a consult with me?" The woman slowly turned to face her and she was wearing the biggest smile Bella had seen.

"Bella?"

"Yes? I'm sorry … do I know you?"

"My goodness! Katherine has her daddy's eyes, but my God … she is your mini me!" Charlotte pulled Bella into a hug. "She got her mama's good looks ... you're beautiful!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Phelps, but how do you know my daughter?" Bella panicked in reaction to Charlotte's eccentric behavior.

"Oh, goodness me! Where are my manners ... I am Charlotte. I am Peter's fiancée."

* * *

**BOWER-OF-BLISS...THANK YOU AGAIN! You make it so pretty and new :) **

Ok a very big THANK YOU! To my new Beta **ms_ambrosia10**! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS GIRL :) I promise to keep the mistakes to a minimum next time.

Thank you to everyone who put my story on alert and reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!

Well as always ... please review, TOODLE LOO!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N BELOW :)**

*Song stuck in my head at the moment: _She is_ by The Fray*

Chapter 9

_Walls_

Bella looked over the statuesque woman, trying her best to keep her cattiness to a minimum.

Charlotte was beautiful. She was born to one of the wealthiest families in Virginia. She was a true to form _'military brat'_, but she had a good heart. She had wanted to learn more about Peter's past, but he had given her the run around, and she was tired of it. The worn out picture of the pretty, blonde five year old girl he kept in his wallet had been a regular topic of conversation between them, but he never revealed too much. Charlotte only knew that she lived with her mother, and that she liked to read and paint.

Charlotte had come to New York to visit her sister, Nettie. She had recalled that Peter had once mentioned something about his ex working in New York. He had appeared happy that his daughter would be somewhat closer to where he was currently stationed. Charlotte had therefore, taken it upon herself to make introductions. She was, however, mentally kicking herself for not informing Peter of her plans. Bella's initial reaction to her surprise introduction had Charlotte regretting the decision to meet with the mother of his child.

"Peter's fiancée? Huh ... well, that's uh ... it's a pleasure to meet you." Bella reluctantly stuck out her hand, and mentally counted to twenty in an effort to remain calm. _I am going to kill that man!_

"So, how is Peter?" Bella asked. She motioned to the chair, encouraging Charlotte to take a seat. She began flipping through the chart in a vain attempt to contain her anger, realizing that this woman wasn't at fault. Peter had probably sent her for reasons she couldn't fathom. _What a man-child. Kat will not be happy_ ... _shit. _

"Oh, he's fine. Peter is in Washington visiting Paula and Lewis. He's on leave for the next week or so."

"Paula and Lewis? Wow, I haven't heard from them since Kat was three." _I hate those people. _

Bella tried her best to keep the fake smile plastered on her face. Peter's parents, Paula and Lewis, had made themselves scarce when it was evident that Bella would be keeping their baby. They tried their best to keep Peter away, too. _Typical wasps! They thought that a pile of money would help sweep the situation under the rug._ The first and last time that they saw their granddaughter was at her third birthday party. Kat had accidentally stained Paula's Chanel tweed pant suit with her birthday cake. Bella had grinned as the pill-popping lush had backed away from her sticky daughter in disgust.

"Peter hasn't seen his parents in a few months. He misses them terribly. I get to see them every other weekend as Paula is manning the helm when it comes to designing the nursery." Charlotte laughed as Bella gripped her pen a little too hard. "They are wonderful people."

"I'm sure they are." _And I'm just betting that he absolutely HATES going without seeing his mother. _"You'll have to excuse me, Ms. Phelps. I have a surgery scheduled soon, so ..." Bella lifted her charts and flipped through them nervously.

"Oh goodness! I am sorry that I'm waylaying a brilliant doctor, such as you. You must be knee-deep in medical drama," she laughed.

_Medical drama? Really? _Bella raised her eyebrows and nodded her head slowly. "Well?"

"I uh …" Charlotte shifted in her seat and rubbed her stomach. "I've been experiencing some sharp pains in my tummy. At first I thought it was indigestion, but the pain started getting worse ... I don't know." Her brows furrowed as she looked down at the bulge concealed beneath her blouse. "I was at lunch with my sister, and it started happening again. I'm fine now. It randomly comes and goes."

"I will have my resident examine you. I am running late for surgery." Holly entered the room and handed Charlotte a hospital gown. "Holly, can you page Dr. Boone? I need her to do an examination."

Holly shook her head as Bella handed Charlotte's file to her. "Dr. Boone is in surgery with Dr. Hernandez." Bella groaned rising from her seat.

"Okay, then I'll need a monitor set up."

"Don't you have surgery to attend to?" Charlotte asked, moving toward the examination table. "I don't want to keep you from anything important."

"No, it's fine." Bella looked at Holly, daring her to butt in. Holly knew that look; she knew that Bella didn't have anything scheduled for the next couple of hours.

"I'll inform the OR staff that you will be late, Dr. Swan," Holly replied in a cocky tone.

"Thank you, Holly." Bella smiled and shook her head slowly. The exchange was not lost on Charlotte; she knew she made Bella uncomfortable, and she felt badly about it. Peter was not going to be happy.

"So, tell me about Kat." She tried to make polite conversation but the way Bella flinched when she mentioned Kat's name made it clear she wasn't having any of it.

"What has her father told you?"

"She loves to read and she paints ... she's quite the bohemian, huh." Charlotte laughed. "Peter tells me that she reminds him a lot of you; when you were younger, he also told me that she loves archeology."

"Oh, did he now?" Bella was trying her best to maintain a professional distance between them, but the mom in her was boiling over. Holly rolled the monitor in and Bella worked quickly to get it over and done with; her face was starting to hurt from all the fake smiling that she was doing today.

"Yes … he says that she is a wonderful kid. He's so proud of her."

Bella poured the cool gel over Charlotte's exposed stomach and switched on the ultrasound machine. "That's nice."

Charlotte placed her hand over Bella's, smiling a hopeful smile. "He is proud of her."

Bella removed her hand and turned to look at Charlotte square in the eyes. Her smile faded but she managed to keep her tone civil. "Listen, Ms. Phelps ..."

"Charlotte, honey; call me Charlotte." She smiled.

"Listen ... Charlotte." She stood up and walked over to the window and stared out at the city. "I mean no disrespect to you, as I am sure you are a nice person, but my daughter is my life. It irks me that Peter sent you to visit with me when his own daughter hasn't even seen him in three years, let alone talked to him in almost four months." Charlotte let out an audible gasp; Peter had been lying to her. He had given her the impression that he had regular conversations with his daughter.

"He doesn't know I'm here." Bella turned to look at Charlotte whose eyes were moist with tears. "I am in New York visiting my sister. I looked you up. Peter is always so sensitive when it comes to the subject of his daughter. I was curious, since … well ... she's going to become a big sister."

Bella bit her lip in frustration. This wasn't her business; this was between Peter and Charlotte, and Bella hated Charlotte for barging into her life like this. Charlotte had no right.

"Peter told me that you two have a healthy relationship when it concerns your daughter. He said he speaks with her often and that their relationship is solid."

Bella snorted and looked back out the window; she managed to collect herself before returning to her seat. "Last night was the first time in a long time that he's called. He rang Kat to wish her a happy birthday, but her birthday isn't for another week and a half."

"I'm sorry. I was out of line coming here and looking for you. I should have ... well, if I had known ..."

"I won't deny your introduction was a little unorthodox." She smiled and began moving the paddle over her stomach. "But I am sure your intentions were good."

The results from the ultrasound showed nothing out of the ordinary; she wrote a prescription for a stronger antacid and left the room, promising Charlotte that she wouldn't be a stranger. She walked quickly into the elevator, burning red with anger. As soon as the doors closed, she let out a stream of profanities that would terrify even Emmett.

"The fucking nerve! The fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck! Arrgh!" The doors slid open and Emmett's smile faded taking in the redder than red little woman pacing back and forth.

"Whoa, Bella ... easy there." He walked in carefully and kept his back towards the wall. "Are you okay?"

"No," she huffed. Her cheeks were flushed and tears were in her eyes.

"Did Edward-?"

"No! No, not him ... for once, it's not him." She leaned against his arm and let out an annoyed sigh. "Peter's fiancée came to see me today." Emmett's eyebrows shot up with interest.

"Peter is getting married? Peter? As in Katherine's father, Peter?"

"Yes, you goof."

"You mean the Peter, who collected Star Wars figurines?"

"Yes, Emmett, that Peter. The man who knocked me up and left to join the Marines."

"Wow! What did she want?"

"I don't know, to see me, I guess ... put a face to the name."

"Did she talk shit?"

"No." Bella sighed and took her phone out of her pocket. "She was nice ... too nice, almost ... nauseating." She scrolled down to Peter's cell number, and hoped that it was current; she never knew with him. "It seems that Peter has been painting himself as '_father of the year_' for his lady love. He apparently speaks to my child all the time." She rolled her eyes and began to compose a text message to Peter. "According to him, they have a '_special relationship'_," she snorted.

"Wow. I thought they did."

"No. They exchange emails and some phone calls that consist of him relaying stories about his time in the Middle East ... thrilling stuff to a fifteen year old," she ranted sarcastically. "I guess you could say that he's never really been a father … more like a buddy. It's usually an awkward fifteen minute conversation between them, but she loves it." Her phone was paying the price of her frustration; she pressed down on the keys in haste, muttering profanities under her breath. "I am extremely protective of her, Emmett ... I don't want her to get hurt, and this will hurt her."

"What will hurt her? That he's getting married?"

"No … the issue will be that he is going to be a father to another child, when he isn't even a proper father toward her ... get it?" she snapped.

"Oh ... that does suck."

_**PETER ALEXANDER ROUSSEAU!**_

_**I thought you would like to know that I had the pleasure of meeting your FIANCEE! She came looking for me. She wanted to meet me. WHY? Do you think that it would have been prudent to tell your DAUGHTER that you were engaged and about to become a FATHER again? According to your fiancée you talk to our daughter all the time, so did it ever cross your mind to fill your daughter in during one of your 'phone calls'? The nerve, Peter ... you'll NEVER change. I am not telling Katherine about this! This tidbit is yours to share buddy. **_

_**BTW, YOUR KID'S BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 14TH ... NEXT WEEK! NOT YESTERDAY!**_

_**BUY A PLANNER AND WRITE IT DOWN!**_

She hit the send button and felt a mixture of relief and regret. When it came to Katherine, Bella's claws were out and ready to scratch. Katherine didn't have a thick skin like her mother, and Bella worried what this news would do to her. For a long time, Katherine blamed herself for not being able to hold her father's interest. She didn't know what Bella did; Peter had an attention span equivalent to that of a five year old. Katherine was happy with the phone calls that came. Sometimes they were few and far between, but she didn't care. She loved her dad.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Em." Bella leaned against him again. "He just makes me crazy sometimes."

"No worries, kiddo. I totally understand." Emmett pushed against her and started chuckling like a villain in a movie.

"I know that laugh ... spill it."

"It's nothing, Bells. It's just that … well ... that shade of red does nothing for my dear brother." He poked her crimson lips and waggled his eyebrows.

Bella hid her face in her hands, attempting to hide the blush that radiated from her cheeks. "Bite me," she muttered into her hands.

"You'll have to buy me dinner first. I don't put out that easy," Emmett said teasingly, feigning disgust.

"A couple of whiskey sours, and you'll be whistling a different tune," she mocked in a Jersey drawl.

"The lady knows my weakness ... cheap liquor and sweet talk." He batted his eyelashes and placed his fists under his chin.

"You hussy." She laughed.

"Eh, well ... like speaks to like."

The day went on without any response from the '_father of the year'. _Bella went on with her day, checking her patients and chit chatting with the nurses. She was sitting in the on-call room when her phone buzzed; she was nervous, hoping it wasn't Peter. She'd had the day to mull over earlier events and began to regret her outburst.

**Mom, I made it home ok. Jaz said u were gonna b l8te so he took me 2 dinner. He is helping me wit homewurk tonight so I'll probably stay at his place. Be careful coming home. Luv u! **

She smiled at the colorful text Katherine had sent and quickly responded.

**L8te? Wurk? Katherine Louise! Is this what a fancy education has bought me? **:) **Sorry I didn't text you earlier. I was busy with patients. Be nice to Jasper and be sure to remind him to call the "cat lady" lol. (He'll know what I mean). **

Less than a minute later, Bella's phone buzzed again.

**LOL! I did and he said you're going to pay for that remark. No worries, I knew you were busy :) I'll be sure to take a class on proper text etiquette next semester. I'm sure my hoity toity school offers it. They have yoga class, so I am sure TEXT-ED 101 is on the menu :) BTW a bouquet of Tulips was delivered. Card has your name on it, so I didn't open it. Any idea who from? ;x hmmm? Perhaps a certain bronze-haired Adonis you were sucking face with last night.**

_Tulips? Who the heck? Sucking face? Oh no, she didn't just go there! _

**Too cute ... sucking face? Really? You are quite verbose. Are you sure you're my daughter?**

Bella wondered who the sender was. Maybe it was a welcome gift from the hospital. _Highly unlikely. _

**Yes, Mom. I am the biological fruit of your womb. **

_Smart ass child ... God, I love this kid._

**Ah yes. The biological fruit of my womb ... that rotted! :) I will see you in the morning, love :) **

Bella's pager went off and she quickly changed into a pair of hospital issued scrubs. Her phone buzzed again.

**Touché Mommy dearest. :) Love you.**

Bella spent the next four hours of her shift delivering two babies and consulting with Georgia. Her surgery had gone well, and Bella scheduled her C-Section delivery for three weeks away. At around eleven that night, she sat in the nursery, quietly cooing over the baby boy that Dr. Cullen had delivered. His vitals were weak and she had been concerned about his heart rate. The baby's tiny hand managed to grip Bella's pinky finger as she hummed 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds'. The nursery was relatively quiet; the sounds of the respirator kept in time with her song. She heard the door quietly open and close, and before she could turn to see who it was, the scent of his cologne gave him away.

"He's a fighter," she whispered, smiling down at the tiny infant.

"He has a good grip." Edward knelt beside her, staring into the incubator. He looked defeated and exhausted; he was still dressed in the same outfit from earlier that day. "His mother, I'm afraid, was not."

"Oh no ..." Bella's heart sank to her stomach as she caressed the boy's arm.

"Yeah, she was too far gone. A bullet pierced her main artery. She passed two hours ago," he whispered. The infant stirred, gripping Bella's finger tighter.

"So what will happen to him?"

"Well the father killed himself shortly after shooting her. I suspect Social Services will intervene."

"Another child lost in the system ... it's so depressing."

"He's an infant. He will probably be placed quickly." Edward noticed Bella's lip tremble as she gazed into the incubator; she looked depressed and heartbroken. He didn't like to see her this way.

"Too bad ... Poor Nicholas."

"Nicholas?" Edward asked.

"Saint Nicholas ... Patron Saint of children. It seems ... fitting," she smiled, rising from the chair. She opened the incubator and gently lifted the infant into her arms. Bella looked up and saw Edward staring intently at her. She kissed the baby's head and whispered his name into his ear. "Patron Saint of children ... Nicholas the wonder worker." She motioned for Edward to take her place in the rocking chair. He hesitated at first but the look on her face was priceless. He would do anything to keep the warmth in her eyes. Edward sat carefully in the rocking chair and fixed his arms in an awkward cradle position. She giggled at his nervous frame and gently placed Nicholas in his arms. "Watch his head," she whispered, kneeling next to him. Edward had never carried a baby before; they made him nervous, almost frantic.

"Like this?" he whispered in a broken voice, adjusting his arms to fit the baby better.

"You're perfect." She pulled the baby's cap up, so they could get a better look at his face. "You know ... there are many stories that go with Saint Nicholas. My favorite is the tale of three students, traveling on their way to study in Athens. A wicked innkeeper robbed and murdered them, hiding their remains in a large pickling tub. As circumstances would have it, Bishop Nicholas, traveling along the same route, stopped at this very same inn. In the night, he dreamed of the crime, got up, and summoned the innkeeper. As Nicholas prayed earnestly to God the three boys were restored to life and wholeness. In France, the story is told of three small children, wandering in their play until lost, lured, and captured by an evil butcher. St. Nicholas appears and appeals to God to return them to life and to their families. He is also the protector of orphans."

"Nicholas," Edward whispered. The baby squirmed in his arms as he began to speak. Edward fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair, praying that the infant wouldn't cry. The baby only nestled himself against Edward's embrace, warming his heart.

"He likes your voice." She giggled.

Faye was silently watching through the glass partition separating the nursery from the nurses' station. She had never seen Edward so relaxed and happy; he hadn't smiled like that in a very long time. Her eyes teared as she took in the scene, grateful that Bella brought out this kinder, gentler side of him.

They stayed in the nursery, cooing over the baby before Bella returned him to his incubator. "I've never held a child before ... it was nice."

"I can tell." She laughed and quietly hooked the boy's I.V's back into place. "He needs constant monitoring. The first forty-eight hours are the most critical."

"He's a fighter though ... Saint Nicholas." He smiled, touching her hand. Bella closed her eyes as the soft current played in between his touch; it was relaxing after the long day she'd had.

"Are you headed home?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Yes," he whispered, removing her glasses from her face. Edward's hand gently caressed her cheek; stopping right under her chin. His finger grazed lightly over her mouth. Her lips parted slightly as his fingers smoothed small circles over her bottom lip. Her tongue grazed his finger sending tiny shocks throughout his body. Her touch was his weakness. The fluttering in his stomach was enticing, and he wanted more of her. He longed for the taste she left in his mouth and wondered what the rest of her body felt like.

"Edward ..."

"Shh, you are going to wake the baby," he whispered, leaning towards her, hoping that she wouldn't refuse him. Like magnets, they were drawn to each other; she could feel the pull, and she refused to deny herself his touch. However, this was neither the time nor the place.

"Not here," she muttered. His nose skimmed the bottom of her ear down to her throat; the touch caused goose bumps along her spine. She managed to pull away, leaving a deep ache in her stomach. "I need to change ... it's time to go home."

They shared a cab ride home and sat in a comfortable silence. She gazed out the window and admired the city lights. Edward fixed his gaze on her face; the street lights danced across her cheeks in a way that made her look almost angelic. In that instant, he didn't understand what came over him, but he quietly pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick picture of her profile. He wanted to preserve this moment with her.

"So where are you taking me tomorrow, Dr. Cullen?" Bella looked over to him, her eyes droopy with sleep.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smiled, and took her hand in his.

"Ass."

"Isabella? Did you just call me an ass?" She nodded her head sleepily, muttering incoherent sentences. "Well then ...," he muttered, clearing his throat. He squeezed her knee, making her jump in her seat.

"What was that about?" she shrieked, as his grip tightened making her giggle against him.

"An ass! I am an ass?"

"Who said that?" she asked. The tone in her voice was too innocent; she was a terrible liar. "Seriously, stop! It doesn't tickle. It hurts." She giggled uncontrollably against his chest.

"I have found a weakness! I must use this to my advantage!" He twirled an imaginary mustache and attacked her knees again. The cab driver cleared his throat when he arrived at their complex. "Sorry." He smiled, and tossed the cabbie a twenty. Aro opened the door to the vehicle and stood frozen in place when he saw Bella squirming under Edward's grasp. She was red faced and teary-eyed from laughing. In the three years he had worked at the apartment complex, Aro had never heard Edward speak, let alone laugh.

"Good evening, Aro!" Bella smiled and stepped out of the cab.

"Doctor ... err, Bella, good evening." He bowed slightly and looked up to get one more look at the smile playing on Edward's face. Bella walked quickly to the elevator. She hoped to outrace him, but when she turned to look out at the lobby, he was standing almost an inch behind her.

"Do you think you can outrun me?" He chuckled, trying to maintain a manic look on his face. He walked forward, forcing her to step backwards and feel around for the wall. She glared playfully at him and shook her head as she tried to duck underneath his arms. "Nu huh, Bella ..." He pounced towards her legs again, making her crouch down to protectively cover her knees.

"NO!" she squealed, pushing away from him. "Stop it or else ..."

"Or else what, Bella?"

"Or else I'll ... I'll, well ... I don't know. Just stop!" She giggled and then straightened herself out, remembering that the elevator had a spy. "Where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Stop being annoying," he chided, playfully pushing her against the wall. "Let me surprise you."

"Fine, fine. How should I dress? Casual or do I need to dress up?"

"Casual."

"Thank God," she muttered under her breath, mentally fist pumping the air. She hated dresses and dreaded wearing heels when she wasn't working.

"Just be ready by eight and be prepared to walk." He smiled, flicking her nose with his finger.

"Walk?"

"No more questions, Dr. Nosey," he said sternly and playfully scowled down at her.

"Bleh." She stuck her tongue out, rolled her eyes and then bumped against his arm with her shoulder. Bella paused to look at Edward's lop-sided smile. He was gorgeous; her stomach fluttered when he touched her. It wasn't weird anymore; it was as if they had been long time friends who flirted like high school kids.

Bella had made Edward feel like a giddy kid in the cab. He hadn't felt that way since grade school, and an even bigger surprise was that this was a comfort to him. It was relaxing to be around her. There was nothing fake about it; it was a natural attraction that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

The door opened and she sprinted out before him, avoiding another tickle attack. She turned to notice Edward frozen in place. He was staring past her. Tanya was sitting with her back against the door, her head in her hands. She had heard the giggles coming from Bella, and she quickly rose, and walked towards Edward. The tip of her nose was bright red from crying. She opened her arms wide to hug him.

"Oh, Edward!" she whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and sniffled into his collar. "I miss you, my love. Please ... I'm tired of fighting. I'm ready to come home."

_He's dating Tanya Denali? No fucking way? Ugh! The fucking nerve! _Bella stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. It took her a good couple of seconds to pick up her mouth from the floor. "Wow ...," she muttered under her breath, and proceeded to dig around in her purse for her keys.

"Bella, wait! You don't-" He pushed Tanya away and stepped forward, trying to reach Bella before she closed the door. Her hand shot up as she shook her head in defeat.

"Goodnight." Bella smiled her fake smile again and ducked quickly into her apartment. She locked all three locks on her door and sank down to her knees. _What just happened? _

"Tanya! What the fuck?" Edward spat, tearing himself out of her hold.

"I miss-"

"No, Tanya! That was by far ... ugh! Way to go, man. You're just ..." Edward's face grew red as he tried to form the proper words to describe his disgust with her.

"Edward, I miss ... us."

"I really don't care! I don't!" He opened his door and stepped in. Before closing the door, he turned to face her again. Tanya started to protest, but was cut off. "ENOUGH!" he shouted and slammed the door in her face.

Bella slowly walked into the living room where the bouquet of flowers sat beautifully in a vase on her coffee table. The ivory envelope with her name on it lay unopened in front. She dropped her bag and plopped onto the sofa and let out a defeated sigh.

**Bella, **

**Thank you for dinner, thank you for the kiss ... both kisses actually. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me after my horrible behavior toward you.**

**Thank you, beautiful woman.**

**Edward**

Bella stared ruefully down at the card before crumpling it up and tossing it behind her. She gathered up the flowers and walked into her kitchen in a blind rage. She didn't know why she was so upset; however, the thought of that woman kissing and hugging him sickened her. E_h ... fuck it ...he's just another James. _She shook her head and switched on the garbage disposal. One by one she stuffed the flower stems down the drain. She wanted all the evidence out of her apartment; she didn't care how immature it made her seem. She felt stupid for allowing herself to be so open with Edward. "A dog ... he's a straight up dog," she spat.

A knock at the door interrupted her mini-rant. She knew who it was, but she no longer cared. She walked to her bathroom and drew a hot bath. Bella then turned on the stereo to drown out the persistent knocking on her door. After a long, relaxing bath, she changed into her pajamas and flopped carelessly on her bed. She had to remind herself that she wasn't a teenager anymore, and that this type of behavior wasn't something she would condone in Katherine. She needed to be grown up about this. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard the soft knocking at her door again. Bella tip toed down the dark hallway, wishing she weighed only twenty pounds. The floor creaked and then the knocking grew a little more persistent.

"What?" she snapped, forgetting her earlier promise to herself.

"It's me, Bella. Can I please explain?"

"There is nothing to explain." She unlocked the door and opened it, smiling. She would be gracious about this on the outside; on the inside she would be a five-year-old.

Edward stepped in, almost running her over. He was pulling at his hair in frustration. "She makes me crazy!"

"Look, Edward." She toyed with the hem of her ratty Power Ranger's shirt and blushed when she realized what she was wearing_. Oh, this is just fantastic ... _"I get it. Lovers spat. You should go home and work things out with her, though ... it wouldn't do well to be here."

He noticed her shirt and the smell of lavender lingering on her skin; she was a big kid, and he loved that about her. He couldn't lose her now ... not after the day they'd just had. "No, you don't understand. She is my ex-fiancée. She cheated on me with her ... well, I guess a member of her entourage, and ... it just hasn't been the same," he spoke quickly hoping he could say all he needed to before she kicked him out. "I wasn't the best boyfriend either. I was ... an ass." She snorted, and then closed the door behind him. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch; he stood by the door for a minute and debated on whether to follow her. She patted the empty seat beside her and he all but sprinted to accept her invite.

"That's an understatement," she muttered while flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"She recently moved out, but emotionally we haven't been ... together, in a very long time ... or ever." He shook his head in disgust. "We were a mistake. She's just miffed that I was the one to end it. To her, it's all about having the upper hand."

"Do you love her?"

"I loved the idea of her. I loved the novelty of having a super-model as my fiancée; it was shallow, I know." He was embarrassed to admit his faults, but he was willing to cross any emotional lines he might have in order to keep her.

"Really shallow ... so it makes me wonder why you're interested in me? I am not much to look at." She yawned and continued to flip mindlessly through the pages of the magazine.

"You are so wrongthere, Bella. You are beautiful." He lifted her head with his finger and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. "So ..."

"So ..."

He chuckled and tucked a damp lock of hair behind her ear. "Are we still on for tonight?" He looked at his watch and winced noticing it was a little after two in the morning.

"Yes," she sighed out. Bella leaned towards him with her eyes still closed. She felt even the quickest of kisses right down to the soles of her feet.

"Okay then ... I'll let you sleep now." He left her sitting on her couch recovering from their kiss. He wore a smug expression as he danced his victory dance, crossing the hallway to his door.

"Goodnight, Edward," she spoke softly, startling him in the middle of his victory trot. She was leaning against her doorway admiring the view from behind.

"Oh… uh ... goodnight, Bella," he shifted nervously. "Oh, and remember, be ready to walk tomorrow." He winked, closing the apartment door behind him. He scrambled to his study and began planning their date ... their first date, the date where he would make her his ... no matter what.

* * *

**Have I mentioned how much I love Bower-of-Bliss? You continue to edit my work and I really appreciate it! Thanks lovey! **

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To my Beta **ms_ambrosia**, you rock lady :) (_ check out her story Blossom it's sooo good_)

Also check out _Eye Contact_ by silver sniper of the night ... I blame those two stories for my slow updates heehee

I was super bored during one of my on calls so I started a new story ... check it out too www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5794314/1/A_lie_to_hold_on_to it's kinda dark at first ( it's barely in it's 1st chap) but it will be good ... i hope :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put me on story alert ... you all are awesome :)

As always ...

Please review ... toodle loo :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Below :)

**Mini-me and I are obsessed with Death Cab for Cutie's song,_ This Charming Man_. It was on repeat during the writing process :) **

Chapter 10

_The Spanish Inquisition_

Kat spent the evening at Jasper's watching The Discovery Channel. She put pieces of his hair in tiny ponytails while Jasper sat Indian style on the floor, distracted by the mountain of homework he had to grade. They decided against going out to eat since her favorite history show was starting its new season that night and opted for take out from the Chinese restaurant down the street. Her first couple of days at school had been great; she had made new friends and managed to get the attention of a really cute guy.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" he muttered, crossing and checking each paper with a red marker.

"You're going trigger happy with that marker," she laughed, tying the last of his hair in a tiny rubber band. Jasper turned to face her and she quickly snapped a picture on her phone. "Perfect!" she squealed.

He ran his hands through his new hairdo, letting out a painful groan as he tried pulling the rubber bands out of his hair. "Not cool Kat," he winced.

"But you look so pretty Jazzy."

He winced again as he pulled some of his hair out in the process. "I am going to kill you for this Katherine...oh man, I think I'm bald right here!"

"Oh my god Jasper where?! I am so sorry!"

Jasper bowed his head to show her the bald area and just when she leaned in to get a better look, his head snapped up and he let out a loud "boo." She screamed and struggled to free herself from his grip. The rest of the night went on uneventful-Chinese food, The History Channel and homework filled the evening. Around six in the morning, Katherine tip-toed down the hall from the elevator and quietly dug through her backpack for the key.

"Good morning, Katherine," Edward greeted from behind her. She dropped her bag and turned quickly to see the handsome man staring at her. She blushed with embarrassment as he raised his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to startle you," he chuckled.

"Morning Edward, you're up early."

"I was paged." He gripped his pager and shrugged his shoulders, trying to ease some of the awkward silence.

"I see..." she muttered. "Nice flowers by the way. Mom loves tulips..."

"Thank you," he smiled as he bent down to pick up her bag.

She took it from him, still eying him suspiciously. Edward cringed uncomfortably under her stare; she looked just like her mother though. "Edward, you and I need to discuss some things." Kat dropped her bag again and crossed her arms over her chest. "I may just be my mother's daughter but I am extremely protective of her. She may come off as a strong woman, and she is, but it doesn't take much to break her spirits." Kat's stance was a bit defensive as she stood up as straight as possible to meet Edward's eye line. She was a foot shorter but the message was clear- _You hurt her, you're dead meat. _"My mother told me you were ugly to her before...disrespectful even."

"Katherine, I have already-"

"Let me finish please," Kat smiled, lifting her bag again. "I won't pretend to know what went on in that mind of yours in the beginning Edward, but my mother is a wonderful woman. If you are doing this just to hurt her or something, just know that Jasper will be the least of your worries-you will have to deal with me. Now I know I don't look like much compared to you...jolly green giant," she smiled and swung the bag over her shoulder, "but I can hold my own in a fight....yes, I will attempt to fight you if you hurt my mother."

Edward worked extra hard to suppress the laughter building in his chest; he knew she would try and he'd probably let her. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes."Katherine, I like your mother...a lot." She opened her mouth to begin to say something but Edward shook his head in amusement. "Trust me. If I let your mother get away, I will welcome the ass kicking."

Katherine's face relaxed as she turned to reach for the knob. Edward began to walk toward the elevator, planning their evening. He hoped Kat would trust him eventually. "She doesn't like Thai food," Kat whispered, making Edward stop and turn smiling in her direction.

"Thank you for that...anything else?"

"She thinks riding in the horse drawn carriage is cheesy so don't make her."

"Hates horse rides...got it."

"She's terrified of them dude," she giggled remembering her mother's first and last horse ride.

"Noted," he smiled taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "You just saved me from an uncomfortable horse ride."

"I knew it, tisk tisk Edward," she chided jokingly. "I have to go now, good luck tonight," she whispered as she opened the door.

"Have a good day Katherine," he smiled, walking backwards towards the elevator.

Kat entered the quiet apartment and noticed the empty vase sitting on the coffee table; she looked around for the bouquet and saw the debris from Bella's garbage disposal execution around the sink. She shook her head and made a note to ask her mother about that later. After a shower and some breakfast she decided to wake her mother. The door to her mom's room was ajar; she quietly crept in and hovered over her bed, debating on which side to jump on.

"Don't even think about it kid," Bella muttered into her pillow. She rolled over and opened her arms to let her in.

"Nook!" Kat whispered.

"Nook," Bella muttered with a hint of annoyance as Katherine nestled her head in her mother's underarm, making Bella giggle at the contact. "You are weird..."

"So are you," Kat said as she hugged her tighter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo...I'm sorry I was late coming home."

"No worries." Katherine played with her mother's hair, draping it over her face and using it as a fake mustache. "Your date is tonight..."

"Yup. Babe, are you okay with me dating?" Bella pulled away from Kat to sit up and look at her. "I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with love."

Katherine sat up and began playing with the tips of her hair, avoiding eye-contact. "I am comfortable with it mom, I just...well...he better be good to you." She looked down and began chipping her nail polish off her nails with her teeth. "I don't want another James incident."

"I know petite." Bella leaned in to kiss her forehead. "It's different this time. Edward is Emmett's brother, I am sure bear would have told me something."

"You're right...I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I understand Kat, but I don't think we have to worry."

"As long as you're happy momma, that's all I care about." Kat kissed Bella's cheek and scooted off the bed. "I need to get dressed."

* * *

Around eight that morning, Irina knocked on the door with bagels in hand. "Ready to go?"

"Thanks, Irina!" Kat bit the bagel as she threw on her school blazer. "Mom, I will see you later!"

"Love you petite!" Bella called from her room.

"Me too!" Katherine closed the door and pulled Irina towards the elevator.

"Dude, my mom has a date with a guy and I'm freaking out," she whispered as they entered the elevator.

"Why are you freaking out silly?" Irina giggled as she picked the blueberries from her bagel. Kat loved blueberries and gave Irina her poppy seed bagel. "Thanks! I was hoping you wouldn't choose the poppy seed but you did," she laughed.

"She got hurt really bad with her ex-boyfriend a while back, I don't want to see her go through that again...Irina, I threatened to kick his ass if he hurt her."

"You what?" Irina giggled.

"Yup, I told him I would try my hardest to do it too."

"I'll help! Your mom is the coolest."

The elevator opened on the second floor and Victoria was by her door talking to Tanya. "Whoa! Is that Victoria's aunt?"

"Yeah, that's Tan-"

"Tanya Petrov!" Kat squealed. Tanya didn't look as glamorous as she did the last time Kat saw her; she was in sweats and a baggy shirt. Her hair was frizzy and pulled back into a messy bun. Kat learned right then that makeup and air-brushing worked wonders. Tanya handed Victoria a credit card and shooed her away with a flick of her wrist.

Victoria walked into the elevator rolling her eyes, muttering something that sounded like _bitch_ as she looked over to Irina. She ripped the bagel out of her hands and tore off a big piece, still muttering profanities under her breath. "Sure Victoria, you can totally have a piece," Irina whispered sarcastically.

"Bad day?" Kat asked, checking her phone.

"My aunt is going through a breakup right now, she is being a major bitch about it."

"She dumped him?" Irina gasped in disbelief. "I thought they were getting married?"

"No, he dumped her. Good riddance too, I didn't like him. He's an ass and soooo mean." Victoria rolled her eyes as she stuffed the bagel piece in her mouth, "Tanya is taking it a little too hard, she's the one that cheated....she's been crying for a couple of days now."

"She must feel terrible, cheating and all..."

"Yes, she does. She loves him...why? I don't know. They were living together but he kicked her out...now she's loafing around our place, taking over my room."

"Poor Tanya," Irina said, fiddling with her bagel.

"Poor Tanya? Poor me!" Victoria shrieked. "I am the one being put out here!" she huffed, snatching the last of the bagel from Irina's hands.

"Okay, I wasn't hungry."

"Sorry Irina, but I am going through some real issues here...."

"And your issues are going to be solved by stealing my bagel?"

"It helps," she shrugged as Irina rolled her eyes behind Victoria's back.

Katherine's first period class was history-which she loved. Her teacher, Mrs. Bhakta, was the coolest. She reminded Kat of her mother in a way. She was always talking about her time in Egypt exploring the catacombs. She was from Washington and took a special liking to Katherine; her inquisitive mind kept conversations between the two fun.

Her history class was followed by English, algebra and music appreciation, which she hated. Mr. Johnson was cool though; he was an old vaudeville pianist, very eccentric but his singing voice left something to be desired. He spent the entire class reminiscing about his stint with the Rockettes. He quoted movies and gave the girls in her class what he considered his life lessons-always be your own make-up artist and never trust the critics. "Never complain....never explain" was his mantra. She hated the fact that Garrett was in this class with her, only because Mr. Johnson made them all sing and Kat was deathly afraid of an audience. Mr. Johnson loved Katherine; he called her Grace Kelly reincarnate and shared his favorite memories of the actress with her. He thought she was a talent on the violin and her voice, with a little work, would be something to behold. Kat, of course, had no interest in taking on a music career and hoped that she would go through class unnoticed...not likely.

"Katia, babushka, please to come up front and play the class a tune on the violin," Mr. Johnson requested in his watered down Russian accent.

"Mr. Johnson, I really don't-"

"Nonsense! You are a talent Katia, come." He sashayed his scarf, beckoning her to come forward.

"Kate." She muttered under her breath, correcting Mr. Johnson.

"Play us something whimsical."

Garrett poked her side, wagging his eyebrows. "Yes Katia...play for the man," he snapped his fingers mocking the teacher in a Russian accent.

Katherine blushed and rose from her seat, dragging herself to the front. Victoria snickered with Lauren and stopped when Kat glared in their direction. "Sorry," Victoria mouthed and turned back to Lauren who was still giggling.

"What would you like me to play?"

"Your favorite tune, babushka."

Katherine picked up Mr. Johnson's electric violin and tuned it a bit, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment as the class snickered at her clumsiness. She looked up at Garrett who was nodding in encouragement.

She began to play a slow, sad piece. The kids in her class groaned but Mr. Johnson put his hand over his heart. "Wonderful!" he shrieked. Kat blushed and turned away from him, fixing her gaze on one of his pictures from back in the day..._so boring. _She noticed one of her classmates flipping through a magazine with Lady GaGa on the cover.

A light bulb went on in Kat's brain as she turned to look at Garrett; she winked at him as the pace of the melody picked up. The familiar tune got the kid's attention as Mr. Johnson looked around in confusion. "What is this Katia?"

She ignored his questions and began playing a little faster; one of the girls in the back started singing the tune along with Kat's violin. "That is so cool Kat!" Victoria shrieked as she started bouncing around in her seat. "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick-," Victoria sang along off key as Garrett shook his head in amusement.

The entire class was in an uproar as Katherine finished the last verse of the song. Mr. Johnson towered over her, face red with anger as he snatched the violin from her grasp. "What was that?" he snapped in disgust.

"You wanted something whimsical sir...did I offend?"

"That song is inappropriate for children your age!" he shrieked, fanning himself with sheets of music.

Katherine rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, "No it's not. If my choice offended you-don't ask me to play next time." The class booed and threw balls of paper towards the irate teacher as Katherine took her seat again.

"Katherine Swan, please go to the office."

"Why?! What did I do?"

"You disrupted my class with your inappropriate music...go!" The kids in the class starting booing again. "Quiet! All of you! Do you want detention?" The class quieted at once. "That's what I thought...Katia, go."

Kat gathered her books and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She flipped open her phone and shot a quick text to her mother.

**Mom, **

**You will NEVER guess what just happened!**

She swung her backpack over her shoulder and glared back at the teacher standing in the middle of the hall. Her phone buzzed shortly after.

**Oh god...what did you do? Fire? Riot? **

_Ha ha mother..._

**That music teacher is sending me to the office cause I disrupted the class with inappropriate music....REALLY?!!? Now I am going to have detention. It's not fair mom! He asked me to play my favorite song. :(**

Katherine knocked on the door belonging to the Dean when her phone buzzed again.

**Do I need to go down there? **

The secretary smiled at Kat and waved her over to take a seat; she could hear the dean talking on the phone, assuring whoever was on the other end that matters would be dealt with.

**I don't know mom. This is some bullshit!**

The door opened and the handsome principle stepped out, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Ms. Swan," he chuckled moving aside to let her through, "offending the music teacher so soon?"

Kat relaxed and took a seat on the sofa. "I didn't do anything worth coming to the office. He told me to play my favorite song...a whimsical song,"she giggled. "What's more whimsical than Lady GaGa?"

"Well, Mr. Johnson is very particular with the kind of music that's played in his class."

"Then he shouldn't have asked me to choose...did he expect me to choose some Liza Minnelli or Barbara Streisand?"

Dean Monroe bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Well Katherine, I suggest you remain here until your class is over. Do you have any homework you need to catch up on?"

"No sir, but I have a book I can read in the mean time."

"Good...and if anyone asks, you are in a heap of trouble okay?" He winked and went back to reading the paper. Kat smiled and dug into her backpack for her book; she found her Zune and got comfortable on the couch.

They spent the remainder of the class period reading in comfortable silence as Kat listened to her Zune. "Where is she?" Katherine recognized her mother's agitated voice and sunk down in her seat with embarrassment.

"I am sorry for whatever comes out of her mouth when she comes through that door," Kat muttered. Dean Monroe closed his lap top and rose from his seat with confusion.

The door flew open and Bella walked in wearing her scrubs. She was breathing heavy, as if she had been running. Her face was flush and her expression was angry. "Dr. Swan is everything okay?" Monroe asked as he walked around his desk.

"You tell me," she snapped. "I get a distraught text from my kid all because a teacher is a whack job?"

"Mom...for the love of...jeez." Kat sunk lower in her seat covering her face. "Calm down."

"No Katherine, what he did was...well, just stupid!" she huffed, turning to the principle. "I am a busy surgeon Dean Monroe...I don't have time to come down here and tell you how to run your school but that teacher should seriously get a grip!"

"I agree Dr. Swan."

"And another thing-" Bella stopped and tilted her head to the side. "You do?"

"Mr. Johnson can be a little...eccentric. He was just embarrassed, this isn't the first time a student has been sent to the office because of this." Dean Monroe shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Bella to take a seat.

The bell rang and the sound of children filled the halls. "I need to get my books out of my locker." Kat stood up stuffing her book back in her bag.

"Go ahead Katherine, keep out of trouble." He winked and turned to see Bella rising from her seat. "Leaving?"

"Yes, I have to get back to work. Look Dean Morgan, I'm sorry for coming in her, guns blazing and all."

"No worries Dr. Swan, but please...call me John."

"John," she smiled, twisting her hair. "You can call me Bella." She noticed the hair flipping thing Kat pointed out the other day and dropped her hand quickly.

"Bella...that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Bella cringed and shook her head. "Oh no...you just lost cool points with me man...minus twenty for unoriginality."

He let out a chuckle and lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry...I know, I've been out of the dating game for a while."

"Dating game?"

"Well..." he shifted nervously and worked up the nerve to ask her out. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me for a drink."

Bella smiled at him and racked her brain to come up with a quick excuse. "That would be great. But..."

"Ahh, there is a but."

"Yes there's a but. You are the dean of my child's school, I don't think she would like it and she's new. Can you imagine if her friends found out? Plus, I am kinda sorta seeing someone."

"Of course. I didn't think about that...and of course."

"Of course what?"

"Of course you're snatched up...a woman like you-"

"Nuh uh...wanna loose another twenty points?" she giggled.

"Okay okay," he chuckled.

"It's new, I don't know...but hey, if I'm single and you're single when Kat graduates you got yourself a date buddy."

"Deal."

They shook hands and laughed off the awkward moment. Kat returned with Irina and Garrett. "Hey mom we are going to the record store, is that okay?"

"Sure sweetie, be back by-"

"Six...yes I know."

"We need to talk about today too, kiddo."

"Yes, I know..." She exited the office blowing her mother a kiss and quickly ran after her friends.

* * *

"MOM!!" Katherine slammed the door to the living room and slid into Bella's room.

"What?!" Bella ran out of the bathroom, dripping wet from her shower; mascara was running as the shampoo dripped into her eyes. "Ouch dammit! Kat what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes, almost slipping from the pool of water that was collecting from under her feet.

"I just saw the most awesomest electric violin at the music shop today!!"

"Awesomest?"

"YES!!" Kat squealed, "Awesomest! It's a Bridge Aquila 4 String violin! My god mom! It's metallic pink and soooo pretty!"

Bella rolled her one good eye and slowly walked back into the shower. Kat bounced behind her, "Please mom!! Please! Please!Please!"

"Kat...how much?"

"Super cheap! It's on sale-"

"How much Kat?"

"Two thou-hey mom..thou art the most beautifulest mummy ever...."

"Katherine Louise."

"About two grand," Kat muttered.

There was silence behind the curtain as the shower ran. Katherine sat on the sink, nervously biting her lip in anticipation. "Mom?"

Nothing. Just the sound of the running water and Bella humming to herself; it was enough to drive Kat insane.

"MOM!"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I think I lost my hearing for a second...did you say two thousand dollars?"

"Yes, like I said...super cheap!"

The shower curtain moved and Bella's head poked out; she rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly giving her daughter that face-that would be a big no. "Kat, by whose standards is that cheap?"

"Mine."

"You are too cute kid. The answer is no, you hardly play the one you've got now sweetie. I don't want to buy another one you will never use."

"But mom, the reason I don't really use it is because the fingerboard is chipped and the base is a bit cracked. I mean come on mom!! PLEASE!!!"

"No kiddo."

"Fine," she huffed, drawing a sad face on the fogged mirror. "I'll just save up for it I guess." Kat continued to sit on the counter playing with her brush. "What are you going to wear tonight?"

"I don't know yet, he said to dress casual and to wear comfortable shoes."

"Boo! So no heels?"

"Comfortable shoes Katherine...not death traps."

Kat jumped off the counter and walked into her mother's closet. "You have so much to work with." She pulled out Bella's favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a white muscle shirt. She ran to her room and pulled out her favorite fly-away cardigan from her closet and threw the outfit together on the bed. "This would be so cute mom."

Bella walked slowly to the bed, silently praying that Kat didn't pick out any heels; she was relieved when Katherine pulled down a box of sandals tossed them on the bed. "See? No heels...you can relax."

"You don't think that's too casual?"

"No, it's chic!"

"Okay kid, no more magazines for you...oh that reminds me! Did you know Emmett and Edward's sister works for Vanity Fair magazine?"

"Oh my god, are you kidding?"

"No hon, she is an editor there or something, well anyway...I ran into her downstairs and I happened to tell her I have a little fashionista living with me."

"I am not a fashionista."

"Well okay then, my mistake...I guess I should tell her you aren't interested in raiding the designer samples with her." Bella shrugged and cringed slightly, preparing for the squealing that was about to commence.

".GOD!" Kat jumped up and down clapping her hands like a toddler. "You're joking right?"

"I wish I was," Bella muttered, rubbing her ears.

"Do you have any idea how cool that would be mom? I mean...designer samples! Please call her and tell her I said YES!!" she screamed again.

"I will tell Emmett tomorrow kiddo. Calm down dude, you're gonna bust my eardrum."

"Sorry mom," she quickly kissed her cheek and pulled out her phone to text Irina the news.

* * *

Edward arrived at the door at exactly at eight that evening. He stood at the door, tugging nervously against the hem of his shirt. Edward could hear the giggles coming from Katherine as she talked animatedly on the phone. He took in a deep breath and began knocking on the door. Edward stepped backwards, adjusting his clothes and silently praying that the night would go as planned. The door swung open and Katherine's phone was glued to her ear. She smiled brightly at Edward waving him in; she took his hand and led him to the living room as she said her goodbyes to the person on the phone.

"I'm sorry Edward, once my friend gets started there is no off switch."

"Not a problem...err, your mom?"

"She's in her room, she'll be out shortly." Katherine sat on the floor in front of the coffee table; her homework was spread out across the table in an organized chaos.

"What are you working on?"

"My History paper-I have to write about the life of Marie Antoinette."

"Interesting."

"I think so..." She smiled and flipped through the pages of her history book.

"Are you a big history buff?"

"Yup, I love that period in French history." Katherine pulled out a notebook and flipped it open to one of its blank pages. She wrote her name in perfect cursive and doodled a little flower on the top right corner.

"My sister used to do that when she was younger," he smiled, "she insisted on dotting her I's with hearts and smiling faces."

"That's too cute," she laughed as she finished off the petals on her flower.

"In fact, I still think she does...crazy woman."

The door to Bella's room opened and Edward shot up from his seat. Kat giggled as she took in her mother's red face. They were like a couple of kids in high school.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Edward," she played with her fingers and swayed side to side.

"You look great Bella."

"So do you...."

"Yeah and I do too!" Kat chimed in trying to break the ice. Bella rolled her eyes as Katherine mocked their conversation behind his back.

"Well, maybe we should..." Edward motioned towards the door.

"Yeah, sure let's go."

"Well that wasn't awkward," Kat muttered as she went back to writing on her notebook. "Have fun mom."

Bella walked back to Katherine and knelt down beside her. "Kat, Jasper will be at his place if you need him. You have my cell phone number so-"

"Mom," Katherine whined, lifting herself off the floor. "I will be fine, this isn't the first time I've been home alone...go! Have fun!" Katherine kissed Bella's cheek and all but kicked them both out the door.

They stayed staring at each other in the hallway until he reached for her hand. "You really do look beautiful." His fingers grazed over her knuckles, pulling her closer to him. They managed to keep their hands to themselves in the elevator but his hand never left hers the entire time. They walked side by side through the lobby, smiling at the stunned tenants that were collecting their mail.

Aro was holding the door open for an incoming tenant when he caught sight of the shy couple; Edward was brushing away a strand of Bella's hair from her face as Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his.

"Dr. Cullen, Bella, have a great evening." Aro bowed slightly before hailing a cab for the two.

"That won't be necessary Aro, we will be walking."

"As you wish Dr. Cullen."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk, remember?"

"Yeah but where?" she asked, biting her lip.

"The question and answer portion of this date is over," he whispered, taking her head in his hands. Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just relax and go with it," he muttered against her forehead.

They walked in silence through Central Park until they reached a winding trail leading to a dimly lit area;H the light of the lamp post barely made out the aged sign nailed to a wooden post.

"Strawberry Fields?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes, I thought you might enjoy it." Edward wrapped his arms around her tightly before releasing her to wander around.

She could smell the wet grass mixed with the cool breeze blowing from the water. She walked slowly around the infamous mosaic that laid in the middle of the park. "Kat would love this...I don't even think she knows it's here." She wandered with Edward around the park taking in the sights; he led her down a cobble stone pathway covered with twisted trees. "This looks like it is out of a story book, I love it."

The end of the path brought them to a sheltered gazebo on the edge of the water. There were candles surrounding the area and a picnic basket sat on top of a neatly folded blanket. It was a perfect setting, just what she imagined her perfect first date to be...simple, relaxed, sans heels.

"Edward, this is...my god. I love it." She reached behind her to grab his hand, pulling him closer to her. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I wasn't sure what you liked Bella...I ordered gyros from my favorite Greek restaurant, I hope you don't mind." Edward's brows furrowed as she bit her lip.

"Not at all, I love Greek food."

Edward's face relaxed as she pulled him into the gazebo. He spread the blanket on the ground at the edge of the water and set up the food around them. Bella noticed a fishing boat coming down the river with yellow Christmas lights decorating the vessel. "What is that?"

The boat stopped right in front of them and the elderly gentleman stood up and nodded towards Edward. Bella turned to look over to him noticing the smug expression on his face. "What are you up to?"

"Relax Bella, eat your food." The elderly man set up a film projector on his boat and waved a flashlight to signal he was ready. They sat there in silence as the man began the film.

"I really do hope that you enjoy this," Edward whispered at the music started.

"Is this?...Oh my...it is!" she squealed as the familiar theme song began. "Edward this is-"

"Shh, it's starting Bella," he hushed her as the theme to Breakfast at Tiffany's came on. Bella stared out to the make shift movie-boat as Edward's stomach fluttered in excitement when a slow smile spread across her face.

"This is perfect," she mouthed, pushing her food away to lean against his chest.

He spent the better part of the movie playing with their intertwined fingers; he studied each little laugh line and mole across her face. He did his best to memorize the exact shape of her lips and the arch of her brow as her head lay across his lap. She had the most delicate features he had ever seen, almost like the petals of a rose. Edward's finger gently traced the shape of her nose to the tip of her upper lip. Her breathing hitched as the touch of his hand left a trail of tiny shocks of energy.

"What is your favorite movie?" she asked as she continued to watch the movie.

"My favorite movie would have to be...hmm, I am going to have to say _Girl with the pearl earring._"

"Interesting, that was a great movie."

"What about you?"

"I love this one," she pointed towards the floating screen then tugged his arm around hers again. "But my all time favorite is..._Gone with the wind._"

"Nice."

She got up and faced him, sitting Indian style in front of him. "Favorite Color?"

"Brown," he looked into her eyes and looked away nervously, "and you?"

"I like the color red..no, I like dark purple, almost an eggplant color...no, blue. Yeah, blue it cool...I don't know, it changes." She laughed, picking at the food left on her plate.

"I got one for you, favorite song."

"Aww man!" She playfully swatted his chest and tapped her finger to her chin. "That's like choosing my favorite star in the sky man....okay, let me think."

She turned her attention back to the movie. "I have a couple-one I can listen to over and over and that would be Placebo's song, Running up that hill. During surgery though...the song Boom from P.O.D. is included in my weird little ritual. "

Edward went on to ask her a million questions from her favorite sport to her favorite books; he made a mental note when she said that although she loved tulips, white dahlias were her flower of choice. "I hate the smell of iodine but I love the smell of alcohol swabs, crazy right?"

Bella learned that Edward was a neat freak. Of course, she was not surprised. He preferred listing to Mozart in the OR and Tool at home; he enjoyed Mexican food and was a sucker for Oreo cookies. "I love green apple jolly ranchers, I always pick them out of the bag and carry a few on hand with me everywhere I go," Edward laughed, pulling a couple out of his pocket and offering one to her.

They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the boat floating away when the movie was finished. She made him laugh with her impressions of him on the first day they met. "I really wasn't that much of a douche, was I?" he asked, wiping the tears from his laughter away.

"Yes, I even called you one when you stole my cab!"

"Oh yeah, ha..well, I'm sorry about that. Am I still a douche?"

"Yeah, just a little..." she laughed, dodging the piece of pita bread he lobbed at her.

"I was nervous when I first met you," he blurted, the amusement was all but gone from his face. He didn't want to admit it but he found himself unable to hold his tongue around her.

"Nervous Edward? Really? That was more like...I don't know, rude maybe?"

"No, it was my nerves. I am not a good people person. Years ago, I learned to shut of my emotions and have gone through life living and working like a robot."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant," she scoffed. "Why?"

"Personal choice. I wasn't raised in what I guess you would call a normal environment. I found that by being emotionally unavailable- I can get through life without a lot of stress."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Edward."

"Yeah, it sounds stupid just hearing myself say it, but at the time, it was what I lived by." He reached for her hand again and squeezed gently. "When I first met you, I had no idea how to interact with you. You were so patient with me though, you never let it show how much I would get to you and I love that."

_I guess that's his version of throwing rocks. _She started laughing to herself, making Edward furrow his brow in confusion. "Do you think it's funny?" He removed his hand from hers and felt a pang of embarrassment.

"No dork." She grabbed his hand again and knotted it with hers. "I was remembering something that Katherine told me yesterday, she was right."

"About?"

"Um, I will tell you later...go on Edward, I am enjoying this."

"Well, uh...you make me nervous."

"You've already said that, why do I make you nervous?"

"Because I really do think that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Oh..." She bit her lip, trying to contain the squeal threatening to come out. "Haven't seen a lot of women huh?"

"I'm serious Bella, you are a wonderful person...brilliant doctor and I can tell you are an amazing mother...you're perfect in my eyes." He looked down to their interlocked fingers and squeezed them tighter together.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Dr. Cullen." She batted her eyelashes and laughed, "I am not perfect nor do I claim to be. I am just happy with my life, I've come along way from where I started and sometimes I can be a little bit of a...showboat? Is that what you called me?" She laughed, clearly teasing him.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know, I know Edward...it's okay. I'm just glad it's out in the open." She looked down to their hands and bit her lip. "There is a strong attraction between us Edward, I feel this pull to you...I-"

"Feel it too," he cut her off, scooting closer to her. "You have no idea how much I have to fight just to keep from touching you."

"Well don't fight it too hard," she chuckled as he took her chin in his hands. They sat there amongst the dimly lit gazebo staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes trailed along his face, stopping at his mouth; she watched as his tongue darted out to quickly lick his lips. She could smell the scent of green apple coming from his ragged breaths. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

He leaned in slowly breathing in the scent of her hair, he couldn't put his finger on the aroma-something floral maybe? _Lavender! _He silently congratulated himself and fixed his stare to her mouth.

His nose traced the shape of her lips slowly before capturing her mouth. She let out a gasp as his tongue traced along her slightly parted lips, begging for entrance. With a ragged sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself onto him, making him fall backwards to the ground. "Whoa, easy there...crazy girl," he chuckled.

She smiled and leaned into to kiss him, pinning his arms above his head. The scent of her warm, erratic breath left him wanting. "Shut up," she muttered against his mouth. The kiss continued effortlessly; he felt that her mouth fit perfectly with his...like a puzzle piece that made him feel complete.

"Ahem."

A florescent light shone on their faces as they stumbled around to collect themselves- like two teenagers busted in a foggy car. The park police chuckled and removed the flashlight from their faces, waving over another guard.

"You do know the park closes to the public at five-thirty on Fridays, right?" The short guard asked, placing the flashlight back in his pocket.

"I am aware of that but I have rented this gazebo until midnight sir." Edward pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it over to the guards. " It states that I have full use of this area until then...it's only ten."

"I see," the guard mumbled, folding the paper before giving it back to Edward. "Well, I will be coming back to check on you all at twelve...I trust that you will vacate the premises on time."

"Of course." Edward snapped, giving the guard an icy smile.

The two guards loaded back up into their golf cart and buzzed away down the cobble stone path. Bella snorted out a laugh when the guard turned back around to wink at her. "Oh my goodness! I haven't felt a rush like that since I got busted in high school with Peter."

"Peter? Who's Peter?" Edward asked.

"Katherine's father, we got busted in his old jeep near La Push...it's a reservation in Washington, not my finest hour."

"I can imagine," Edward chuckled. "To be young again..."

"A guy would say something like that...you try having the gear shift poking against your ass...not so pleasant I can assure you. Plus, my father was the one who busted us, he was the police chief for Forks...again, not my finest hour."

"Wow, that must have been a sight." Edward took her hands to lift her up off the ground. He gathered the blankets and pulled Bella to follow him down the path.

They found themselves at the entrance to the park just across the street from their apartment, as a horse and carriage passed by. Bella winced and Edward chuckled, taking her hand in his.

"Edward, I had a great time," she said as they walked up to her door. "This has been just amazing! The gazebo and the boat with the film...the food and the security guards." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You have shown me a side of you I never knew existed, I am impressed." Bella stood up on her tip-toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"This is just one of many I hope..." he muttered against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I hope so."

The door to Bella's apartment swung open and a statuesque blond stood with her arms crossed over her chest, shooting daggers at Edward.

"Am I interrupting something?" she spoke sweetly, almost too sweet for Edward's liking.

"Is that..." Bella whispered in Edward's ear, reluctantly releasing her hold on him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned to look at the woman at the door. "Rosalie!! Oh my goodness,when did you get into town!?"

"About an hour ago," she said as she opened her arms to receive a hug from her sister. Her eyes never left Edward's as Bella's gripped tightened around her sister.

"Be nice..." Bella muttered in her ear. "Rosalie, this is Edward Cullen. He works-"

"Yes, I know." Rosalie extended her hand to greet him. "I have heard a lot about you Dr. Cullen. It seems as if you like to give my little sister here a hard time."

"Rosalie!" Bella snapped before turning to Edward. "Edward this is my sister Ros-"

"Rosalie King, world renowned plastic surgeon...yes I am aware of who she is." His grip tightened around Rosalie.

"It's Rosalie Swan again, Dr. Cullen. I am recently divorced. So...you're the one who's been making my sister's life miserable at work?"

"Not at all Rosalie."

"It's all water under the bridge Rosie...we were just coming home from the movies. I-"

"A date? Wow how quickly things progressed since our last conversation little sister." Rosalie wrapped one arm around Bella's shoulder, staring at Edward. "Well, don't let me interrupt then, I will be inside." Rose released Bella and looked at her for a long moment, giving her that all-knowing sisterly stare and Bella knew she had some explaining to do when she went inside.

"I am so sorry about her, she is a bit protective..."

"No worries," Edward smiled, taking Bella into his arms again. "When can I see you again?"

"Whenever you are free, Edward."

"Today, tomorrow, the day after and the day after that," he chuckled, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Well then...I guess I should cancel my other dates then," she joked. Edward's brow furrowed at the thought of having to share her with other men; he knew she was teasing but the thought made him sick to his stomach.

"You do that, Dr. Swan...I want you all to myself," he whispered into her ear and began planting wet kisses up and down her throat.

"O-Okay..." she stuttered, "I have to go inside now...goodnight Edward."

He released her from his grip and took her head in his hands; he kissed her once- a deep, lustful kiss that left her weak at the knees. "Goodnight Bella," he muttered against the corner of her mouth before sealing his words with a peck.

He waited until she closed the door then he made his way back to his place. Bella floated to the living room where Rosalie and Kat were huddled together on the sofa.

"How was it?" Kat asked as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"It was...perfect."

Katherine made kissing noises and giggled when Rose joined in, Bella stuck her tongue out to both of them and walked into her room. "Wanna tell me what got into you?" Rose asked, interrupting Bella's mental playback of the night.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we hated that man?"

"I thought so too, but...turns out he's...I don't know, perfect?"

"Wow, you got it bad...really bad."

Bella felt uncomfortable talking to Rosalie about men; her sister had always been one to tell her that men where no good and trouble. Bella didn't want to hear any negativity tonight. "So I thought you were coming in with Dad?"

"No, I told you I was flying in earlier for a consult."

"Ah that's right...whatcha got lined up?"

"I have a meeting with the head of plastics at your hospital, apparently they have a VIP coming in and she requested my services."

"Oh? Who?"

"Tanya Petrov, that supermodel...yeah, she's wanting to her nose done...again," Rose muttered sarcastically under her breath. "That woman is like a pin cushion...I've poked and prodded her so many times."

"Tanya? Tanya Petrov?" Bella stuttered again.

"Yes, that Russian pinup queen everyone is going gaga over. I personally don't see the attraction, she's a plastic little spastic if you ask me."

"That's Edward's ex-fiancée."

"Really? Well that explains her sudden desire to 'refresh her look' or so she puts it." Rosalie rolled her eyes and flopped on Bella's bed. "She always does this whenever she goes through a breakup...last time it was her tits."

"Weird...so, she's going to be there?"

"I just said that silly."

"Oh great, I wonder if Edward knows."

"I don't know...so, Jacob stopped by my office the day before yesterday."

Bella flinched as the name left Rosalie's mouth. "He looking to get his boobs done?"

"No dork, he wanted your address to write."

"Oh god Rosie, please tell me you didn't-"

"I didn't...but I did give him your number."

"Aw come on Rosie!" Bella whined, throwing herself onto the bed. "You know I don't want to talk to him."

"He's a good guy Bells, he cares about you." Rosalie always favored Jacob or any guy Bella had ever dated; of course, she swore it had nothing to do with the fact that they were best friends in high school.

"Yeah, sure he does...Kat doesn't like him either. So if Kat says no go then it's a no go for me too."

"You girls are impossible, how are you ever going to meet a decent man if you don't ever give him a chance?"

"I have met a decent man Rose."

"Cullen?" Rose snorted. "I know his type Bells, he is a work-o-holic. Doctors like Edward are only concerned with moving up in their career...personal lives are a far far second, if not a third."

"I don't know with him Rosie, he's...different."

"Yeah, he is only different because he wants to get in your pants babe."

"Don't be crude Rose," Bella snapped, "he's a wonderful man."

"Sure sure...well, for your sake I hope he is."

"Mom!" Katherine interrupted their conversation as she yelled from the front door.

They both scrambled up to see what she needed. Kat stood there holding a very large bouquet of white dahlia's wrapped in dark purple and blue tissue paper. "Someone got some flowers..." Kat said in a singsong voice as she plucked the card from the ribbon.

**Bella**

**I had the best time tonight...thank you for letting me get to know you. You are...well, words cannot describe my fascination with you. This was one of the best nights I've had in...well, ever! I am looking forward to seeing you again... **

**Yours,**

**Edward**

Bella gave the card to Rosalie and wagged her eyebrows, "See Rosie...they aren't all the same."

* * *

**Okay, **

**Lets give it up for my fierce Beta- Miss Ambrosia! ( woot woot) Without her I think I would have packed it up and hid under a rock...her input and mad Beta skills were/are stellar and are much appreciated! She is also a talented writer-check out her story Blossom ( listed on my favorites on my profile.)**

**Also check out Warning Signs by MBella and There is hope by faitheternal ( also on my favorites) **

**Follow me on twitter: **twitter(dot)com/AncoraImparo83 I love tweeting :)

**As always...please review :) toodle loo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Song that inspired this chapter: My Girl by The Temptations **

_****I dedicate this chapter to my rock and biggest supporter, my dad, cause I will always be his little girl. Rest in Peace Pop Pop.****_

Chapter 11

_Happy Birthday Kat!_

It was raining again in Forks as Charlie's best friend Billy Black drove him to Fairchild airport in Port Angeles. He kept the vial of Valium in the pocket of his Members Only jacket and prayed a silent prayer to St. Peter for a safe flight-he hated flying; since 9/11 Charlie got it into his head that the safest way to travel was taking a good old-fashioned road trip.

"Thank you for taking me to the airport Billy, I didn't want to leave my cruiser in the parking lot."

"Not a problem buddy, that's what I'm here for."

"I am scared shitless man, I hate flying-I'd rather be fishing," Charlie muttered.

"But this is Kat and Bella you're gonna see, man."

"Yeah I know," he muttered. "Why couldn't Bella stay here or even Port Angeles? She's a damn good doctor, they'd pay a couple of thousand dollars to have her."

"I think that fancy hospital in New York offered her more than a couple thousand dollars." Billy chuckled, passing him a piece of gum.

"Eh, I guess you're right-she's a smart cookie."

Billy had the radio tuned into the baseball game and they continued the drive in silence, only speaking when their team scored a run. Charlie's flight was boarding on time-he quickly downed the tiny blue tablets and made his way to through the security check.

On the plane, he a person away from a little girl who was traveling with her father. She bounced in her seat, staring out the window as the baggage handlers loaded the plane with the larger luggage.

"Daddy?" The raven-haired little girl turned to look over at her father. "Is the plane hungry?"

Her father chuckled and leaned over to look out the window. "Why do you ask that Julie?"

She furrowed her tiny eyebrows and gestured towards the workers below. "They are feeding the plane. The mouth is open and they keep feeding him suitcases...he even ate my pink one!" she giggled.

"Honey, they are just loading our luggage below so we can have more room up here."

"No, dynamo is hungry."

"Dynamo?" her father asked in amusement.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes as if it should be obvious, "he looks like a dinosaur daddy."

"Good name Jules." He kissed the side of her head and went back to typing on his laptop. Charlie's heart tugged a bit at the scene-he was reminded of Bella when she was a little girl. His relationship with his daughter had always been unique.

Charlie and Renee divorced when Bella was just a baby; it had been a constant in her life, shuffling back and forth between parents. The weekends and holidays that Charlie had her, she would usually sit in her room and read. He wanted to get to know her more, even tried to take her fishing but that, of course, held no interest to her. He didn't feel so bad though; she seemed to have an aversion to Renee as well.

It wasn't until Bella came home that sunny Monday afternoon with tears in her eyes, huffing and stuttering that she was pregnant, that Charlie showed her the type of father he could be. A typical father would have hit the ceiling. A typical father would have disowned her. Charlie was not a typical father. She had broken the news to Renee first; she in turn called Charlie and insisted that he pick her up for the evening.

He distinctly remembered the day...

"_Hello?" _

"_Charlie, our daughter needs to speak with you...the sooner the better." The shrill voice of his ex-wife made him cringe. _

"_What happened?" he snapped, the panic setting in._

"_I think it would be best if Isabella talked to you in person. Do you mind picking her up from school today?" _

"_Not at all Renee...should I be worried?"_

"_That's all on you. I'll swing by to pick her up after my yoga class."_

_Charlie's cruiser was parked in front of Forks High School a couple of minutes before the bell rang; he noticed a handful of kids walking out the back towards their respective cars. He wondered why Bella didn't have her truck today...maybe Renee grounded her? Oh boy..._

_The school bell rang and hordes of teenagers exited the school, laughing and chattering with each other. He noticed Peter, Bella's boyfriend, walking with Jasper and a couple of boys he didn't really know. Peter's smile faded when he saw the cruiser sitting there waiting, Charlie waved and smiled but the boy's expression looked almost terrified. He waived carefully before sprinting back into the school, leaving Jasper and his two friends behind. _

_Jasper looked to see what got Peter so ruffled and chuckled to himself when he noticed Charlie's car. He waved to Charlie and began to walk in his direction. "What's with Peter?" Charlie asked, tipping his aviator glasses down to his nose._

"_I have no idea Charlie, he looked like he had seen a ghost..."_

"_That boy is weird, I tell you, I have no idea what Isabella sees in him." They both laughed at Peter's expense. Jasper said his goodbyes when he saw that Bella and Rosalie _had _come out of the school. Rosalie, who was wearing her cheerleader outfit, had Bella wrapped in her letterman jacket. Charlie __froze when he noticed that Bella looked terrible; her skin was blotchy and her eyes and nose were red. He doted on his younger daughter and wondered what had her out of sorts. _

_Rosalie reached the car and opened the passenger door for her sister, she kissed the top of Bella's head and removed the jacket from her before closing the door. _

"_Isabella? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Charlie asked, moving her matted hair away from her face. A knock on the driver's door startled him. Rosalie made a gesture to roll the window down and leaned into the car. _

"_Hey Daddy," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek. _

"_Hi baby, how are you?" _

"_I'm good-late for the game. Listen Daddy, Bella has had a rough day...go easy on her 'kay?" Rosalie batted her lashes and smiled her impossible smile. Charlie loved his eldest; she looked just like his mother when she smiled. _

"_What's going on girls?" he asked, his police chief tone coming into play. _

"_I will let Bells explain, I gotta go...love you Daddy." She leaned in to kiss his cheek again and whispered into his ear, "Be the good cop right now...Mom's got the bad cop down solid."_

_He grunted and smiled at her before she turned to run back to the gym. "See you this weekend, petite."_

"_Okay," she managed to yell as she ran. _

"_Want to tell me what has my baby so upset? Is it Peter?" he smiled, turning to see his daughter wiping her cheeks with a tattered tissue. He pulled out his handkerchief and passed it to her, she responded with a sad smile before taking a deep,hiccuped breath. _

"_Let's get home, I will explain there," she whispered. _

_The rain came down harder by the time they reached his place. Bella grabbed her backpack and darted inside. Once inside, she began pacing back and forth in the living room as she wiped the flood of tears coming down her face. Charlie shook the water off his jacket and hung it on the hook to dry. His eyes never left his daughter as her sobs grew louder. _

"_Isabella, sweetheart what is wrong?" _

"_Daddy, we need to talk," she began. "Sit down please." _

_Charlie slowly sat on his favorite recliner, bracing himself for the news. His mind wandered aimlessly-was she on drugs? Did she get expelled? She was always a straight-A student. _

"_Daddy, I don't know how to tell you this. I've tried all week to find a way to break this to you without breaking your heart but every way I've tried...well, there is not way around it." She wiped her nose and started pacing again. _

"_Isabella, sit down child, you are making me nervous. Whatever it is sweetie, you will never break my heart- I love you too much."_

_Bella exhaled in relief and managed to look over to her father's worried face, "I don't think you're gonna be saying that once I've told you what I've done." _

"_Isa-"_

"_I'm pregnant, Dad," she blurted out before covering her mouth. _

_He inhaled sharply as his eyes remained glued to his daughter's stomach, the flash backs of his little girls playing with their Barbies outside and a four year old Bella on his shoulders as he walked to get the mail. A five-year old Bella offered tea to her teddy bear and talked to imaginary friends...this Bella, his daughter, was pregnant? She was only fifteen..._

_Bella dropped to her knees in front of her father and sobbed into his lap, "Daddy I am so sorry. I made grown-up decision but I know...I know I am not old enough. Please...please say something Daddy."_

_Charlie couldn't form the words in his head fast enough; his mind replayed all his memories with his toddler daughter. His train of thought was broken when Bella began to sob against his chest, "Daddy?"_

"_You are only fifteen, Isabella," he croaked out. Charlie's chest was hurting, but it wasn't a heart attack-his arm wasn't going numb like before..._

_This was heartbreak. _

_The shaking and broken sobs weren't coming from Bella; Charlie found himself holding onto his daughter for dear life. They sat in each others arms for the longest time-only the sounds of sniffs and apologies could be heard. _

_Charlie knew he should be angry with her...he should be yelling and screaming-but that wasn't him. All the plans he had for his daughter, the posters of colleges she wanted to attend hung in her room and the books scattered all over the floor made him hopeful that she would become a great teacher-that's all she ever talked about doing. All those dreams disappeared and new visions came to his mind. Bella with a baby, working at a diner while Peter worked on cars. Don't get Charlie wrong, that kind of life was not a bad one for some people...but it wasn't going to his daughter's. _

_The anger began to build when he thought about Peter. He was a irresponsible little shit that got his daughter into this mess. Never mind the fact that it takes two to make a baby; Charlie bore it in his mind that Peter was to blame for the loss of his daughter's innocence and dreams. He didn't want to see Bella end up like her parents-they too got pregnant at a young age and because their parent's thought it was right, they got married. In the end, they divorced and never got a chance to live out their plans-Renee wanted to be a doctor and he wanted to travel the world. There was no way he was letting Bella give up her dreams just because there was a bump in the road. _

"_Daddy, please say something," she muttered against his chest, using his uniform tie to wipe her tears. "T__he silence is killing me."_

"_Bella, I am...disappointed in your lack of judgment. I am hurt that you went against what your mother and I taught you. You hurt me Bella." He pulled away and stood up for some air. He needed to breathe and watch his words-he didn't want to have her run away from both her parents...she was scared. "What's worse baby, is that you let yourself down," he gulped and turned to face her. "All those plans..."_

"_I know dad, I am so sorry I disappointed you. I never wanted to hurt you...but I will make this better. I will get a job and fend for my-"_

"_You will do no such thing," he snapped. Bella flinched at his tone and began to sob again. His heart fell at the sight of her-he couldn't be angry...even if he wanted to. _

"_You will stay in school, Isabella. You WILL graduate and you WILL go to college. You will make something of yourself."_

"_But Dad, how can I do that with a baby? Mom wants me to get an abortion," her voice cracked at the last word as she wiped the tears again._

"_No."_

"_You...you don't agree with her?"_

"_No, I don't. It's not this child's fault it's mother and father are irresponsible. You will finish high school and college with a baby...you can use your situation as a reason for a better life."_

_Bella got up from the floor and hugged her father as hard as she could_._ She didn't want an abortion-she believed as her father did. _

"_You can come and live with me, I will help you...you will not go through this alone." He grabbed her chin and lifted it to meet her eyes. "Do you understand me? You will never be alone...you have family and an option here." She nodded as the tears streamed down her face. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Stop crying sweetheart, we will find a way to work with this." Her sobs continued but they weren't tears of panic_; _they were tears of relief. _

"Sir? Sir? Are you alright?" the flight attendant asked, breaking him from his day dream.

"Yes, I'm sorry Miss...I was nodding off," he chuckled.

"That's perfectly okay sir, I just said to buckle your seat belt...we are next in line for take off."

He nodded and scrambled to find his seat belt; once it was tightly secured he leaned back into his seat and gulped loudly. He counted to a hundred in his head and let the Valium have its way.

"_Charlie you can't do this!" Renee yelled as the screen door of her house swung open. He was carrying two suitcases, one of which Renee tried to pry away._

"_The hell I can't," he muttered. He threw the cases in the back seat of his cruiser and went back towards the house. _

"_I have custody of her you asshole! You can't just take her!"_

"_You think she should stay here?" he laughed with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "You don't even entertain the thought of her keeping the kid. You and that hoity toity family of Peter's think that it can be solved by a procedure or two?"_

"_She's only fifteen, Charlie." _

"_And? Look Renee, I get it and I agree with the fact that our daughter is too young...God help me I do, but this is our kid we are talking about here."_

"_Our kid is having a kid! She's not ready to be a mother...hell, she can't even take care of herself."_

"_I am not saying it was okay for her to get pregnant, I can't say that I'm happy with this situation Renee, but she will get through this with my help."_

"_She isn't going to have that baby Charlie."_

"_Who's gonna stop her?"_

"_I will. I have custody and I can make her get an abortion."_

"_The hell you can, she's my kid too. Who do you think the judge is gonna favor Renee? An alcoholic with a gambling problem? Or me? Who do you think she is better off with? Hell, who do you think our kids are better off with?" He backed away and took a deep breath. "I didn't contest your request for custody because I believed that you truly changed...but you didn't. Lay a hand on our kid again...either one of your kids and you will be booked in county so fast you won't know what hit you."_

_Charlie went back into the house and hoisted Bella into his arms; she winced in pain as her swollen cheek touched his rough jacket. "You had no right Renee. Bella is coming home with me, got something to say about it?" _

_Renee flinched in fear, nearly dropping her glass of liquor. She shook her head and backed towards the door, watching Charlie carefully load Bella in. The door swung open, nearly hitting her as Rose ran after them holding a trash bag full of clothes. "Rosie? Honey where are you going?" she slurred._

"_I'm eighteen mom...I can go anywhere I want and I choose to live with dad."_

"_Fine!" she screamed. "To hell with all of you! Charlie, I wish I never met you...you asshole! Take them...get them out of here! I never want to see those failures for children again!" She stumbled back and fell on her butt; her glass of booze fell on her shirt as she cussed to herself. Charlie hugged Rosalie and opened the back door for her. He'd seen Renee fall and though, at the moment, he was so upset with her; he couldn't let his daughters see their mother like this. _

"_Leave me the fuck alone Charlie," she pushed him away. "Get the fuck out of my life! All of you...worthless! You are all worthless."_

_Charlie slammed his door shut and turned the key to start the car. "Rosalie-Lillian and Isabella-Marie...don't you dare listen to what your mother is saying. She is drunk...she is, well...she's a god damned __fool." He shifted the gears and sped off leaving a trail of dust behind him. Renee managed to get up and threw the glass towards his car. _

_Charlie could see the other police car coming up from the other end of the street_;_ he knew they would take her in and was glad for it...she needed help and he was never able to give her the help she needed. He looked to his side towards Bella and found Rose stroking her hair to comfort her. His heart pulled at the sight and knew that his girls were never a mistake...never worthless and most of all, the most precious beings to him. _

"Ladies and gentleman we are just about to touch down at La Guardia airport, please shift your chairs to the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Flight attendants please prepare for landing." The pilot spoke overhead startling Charlie awake. The air pressure in the cabin changed and he gripped on to his seat divider for dear life. The plane touched down and Charlie exhaled in relief. "Well, thank god for that," he muttered to himself.

In the airport, he was sitting in the lobby patiently reading The Forks Daily newspaper when Bella arrived. He didn't notice her standing in front of him until she poked the paper.

"Hey Pop Pop," she smiled when Charlie dropped his paper.

"Isabella!" He pulled her into a hug, almost suffocating her. "I've missed you so much kid."

She returned the hug just as hard-she missed her father so much. "Daddy," she whispered, "I missed you too."

She hailed a cab as Charlie looked around in panic at all the cars whizzing by; he had lived his entire life in Forks and wasn't really used to this fast pace city. "You like it here Bells?"

"I love it Dad, the hospital staff is excellent and they city itself is just...I don't know, magical?" she laughed at herself and wrapped her arm around her fathers leaning into his embrace. "I've really missed you Dad."

"You know Bells, you can always come home," he said, playfully pushing against her.

She laughed at his not so subtle attempt to try and sway her to come home. "Smooth, Dad. I love it here..I just wish you were closer."

"Ha! Me? In a big city? No thank you."

"They have little lakes to fish."

"Nope."

"Eh, it was worth a try."

"So how's my sunflower?"

"She is great, she thinks you aren't coming for her birthday," she chuckled.

"So I'm gonna stay at Jasper's until tomorrow morning, right? I want to keep this a surprise until tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I am taking you to his place while Katherine is at school. I will be out of work at five so she won't have to go to Jasper's place."

"Perfect," he smiled and rubbed his hands together like a villain. "Were you able to make the arrangements that I asked for?"

"Yup. Everything is set for tomorrow and Jasper has all the information you need."

"Perfect."

* * *

It was a little after five in the morning when Charlie quietly crept into Bella and Kat's apartment. He marveled at the size of the place. _She had done well for herself. _He knew right away which room was Kat's...the pink hearts on the door were enough to tip him off. Charlie heard the creak of floor boards and looked over towards Bella's room; she was leaning against the door frame with a cup of coffee in her hand. She lifted her hand and pointed to the door, nodding her head.

Charlie slowly opened the door to Kat's room; he found her wrapped in a thick pink comforter with her foot hanging off the bed. Her radio was turned down really low to where the voice of the disc jockey was barely audible. He pulled the covers off over her face and smiled down at his granddaughter's peaceful face.

He got down on his knees and pulled his gift out of the inside of his jacket. "Happy birthday, Sunflower," he whispered, causing her to stir. "Katherine...wake up sweetheart."

"_Okay Bella, want to have a look at your baby?" the doctor asked, spreading the gel across her growing bulge. _

"_Yes!" she squealed and gripped Rose's hand. Charlie stood by the door, shifting nervously as the doctor exposed Bella's stomach. He was not comfortable here but Bella insisted he be there with her. _

"_You know, I can wait in the waiting room Bella...I don't have to be here do I?" _

"_Daddy you said you wanted to see it...stop being a stick in the mud." The doctor glided the tiny paddle over Bella's stomach and made small talk with Rose. That's when he saw it..._

_The outline of a baby. The heartbeat filled the room and he could see it moving its hand across its face. "Okay Bella, the baby is fine. She is growing perfectly and her heartbeat is normal."_

"_She?" Bella squealed, "did you say she?"_

"_She...didn't you get a sonogram done on the sex your fifth month?"_

"_No,"Bella muttered. _

"_Well, it's gonna be a girl!" The doctor said in mock enthusiasm. _

Katherine stirred in her sleep as Charlie continued to flick her nose, "Wake up sunflower."

"Mom, stop!" Katherine whined into her pillow, pushing Charlie away from her.

"Katherine, sweetheart...baby girl it's grandpa, wake up."

Katherine twitched a bit and turned around to have her back face him. He chuckled and tugged on her hair a bit. "Katie?"

Katherine was in and out of consciousness but she could have sworn she heard her grandfather's voice. His gentle, soothing voice that always put her to sleep. She went to bed the night before a little sad when she thought of spending her first birthday without her grandfather. Katherine was worried about him being alone in that big house without her weekly visits.

"Katie baby...it's Grandpa," he said a bit louder. When she didn't move he tugged on her toe, which he knew annoyed her to no end. Her eyes shot open, but she stayed still, staring at the wall.

Charlie patted her head and played with a loose lock of her thick blonde hair and hummed the happy birthday song into her ear.

"Pop Pop?" she croaked, still unable to turn for fear of waking from this dream.

Charlie shoved her a bit and she slowly turned to face him, her eyes squinted against the light of her reading lamp. "Hey Katie," Charlie whispered.

"Pop Pop!!" she squealed, scrambling out of bed. "You're here? Oh my god, you're really here?"

"Yes, petite I am here." He chuckled, trying his best to keep his balance against her tight embraces. He pulled the wrapped present from his pocket and placed it on her bed. "Happy Birthday baby."

"Pop pop, you are my present...you being here is enough."

"Nonsense sweetheart, this is our tradition...open it."

Katherine quickly tore open the festive wrapping and squealed again in delight. "Oh Pop Pop you got it!" She held up her book to the light and studied the silhouette of a woman gracing the cover. "Jane Eyre!"

"It was the first one on your list," he chuckled. "So I figured it was important to you."

"Oh Pop Pop, it's perfect!" She hugged him until he was almost blue in the face.

"Now get up, we are gonna be late."

"Where are we going?"

"Fishing, dork."

"Grandpa!" she laughed, surprised at his name calling. "Dork?"

"What can I say, you and your mother are bad influences."

She laughed and bounced out of bed, giving him one good squeeze again. "Thank you so much for this."

"Katie, that's what I'm here for baby." He kissed the top of her head and patted her butt. "Get going missy...I want to make it out there before the sun rises."

"Okay!" she giggled, running into her bathroom. Charlie sat on her bed and held her tattered stuffed teddy bear, smiling at the memories behind this toy.

_Bella sat in the living room watching T.V and eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich when Charlie and Rose came home armed with bags from Babies 'R' Us. "Dad, Rose, I thought you guys were just going to the grocery store." Bella laughed, attempting to lift herself from the sofa. She was due any day and her stomach looked like it was about to explode. She spent her days at home lately; she began her homeschooling right after her seventh month, preferring it to the whispers and stares from kids in the halls of that god awful school. _

"_Yeah well we passed the new baby shop in town and went a little crazy," Rose shrugged, dropping an armful of bags in front of Bella._

"_I can see that," she snorted._

_Charlie set the bags on his recliner and pulled out the cutest pink bear Bella had ever seen-it was soft pink and rattled when you shook it. "Daddy this is too cute!" She shook it again and held it close to her tummy. _

"_I saw it and thought it would go good with the crib we bought, it matches the sheets and crib liner you picked out and it even goes with the mobile."_

"_She's gonna love it," Bella smiled, then jerked forward in pain. "Oh my god...I think my water broke!"_

"Okay Pop Pop, I'm ready!" Kat said, jumping around in excitement. He pulled out a tattered Washington redskins cap and put it on her head; she beamed when the cap was pulled down over her eyes.

"Now you're ready, kid."

* * *

While Katherine and Charlie went fishing Bella, Rose and Jasper spent the day shopping and setting up for her birthday dinner. Rose flew in Katherine's best friend from home; she went to pick Lilly up at the airport. Bella and Jasper went to pick up her present that Bella special ordered for the occasion.

Edward walked into the building and caught sight of Bella checking her mail. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed along side her neck. "I missed you at work today," he whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too...I've been running around all day trying to get things together for Kat's party. You are you coming tonight right?" she asked as he leaned against the wall, playing with the end of her pony tail. They had been dating for a week now and things had been progressing at a good pace-not too fast, not too slow. They were enjoying the 'getting to know you' phase.

"Of course I am, did you still want me there?"

"Of course I do and Kat does too."

"I'll be there then," he said as he kissed softly. He backed away, wearing that crooked smile that made her weak at the knees. He looked as if he was up to something...a little too happy.

"What's got you in a good mood?" she giggled.

"Oh nothing Dr. Swan."

"You're calling me Dr. Swan? That's never a good sign...what do you have planned?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Nothing at all," he laughed as he held her apartment door open for her. "I do need to be going though...I have some things to take care of before Katherine's party."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Just things Bella...don't ask so many questions, you will ruin it."

"Fine, fine," she muttered, pulling him into a hug, "I will see you at seven."

Bella kissed him goodbye and returned to decorating the living room with streamers and balloons. Rose returned with Lilly in tow and they all began cooking a variety of Katherine's favorite meal. Jasper made her favorite-pot stickers and fried rice and Bella, Rose and Lilly baked Katherine's favorite cake-red velvet with butter cream icing.

In the middle of the preparations, Bella's phone buzzed and she nearly dropped it into the batter when she saw who it was.

**Bella, wish our daughter a happy birthday for me** **tomorrow. I will be busy helping Charlotte paint the baby's room at the lake house and there is no signal out there. Tell her I will try and visit her sometime next month. **

She nearly crushed her phone in her hands when she finished with the message.

**PETER YOU BETTER FIND A WAY TO CALL HER! Her birthday is today you ass! Instead of texting me you should call her. Don't make me the messenger. **

"What's going on Bella?" Rose asked.

"Peter is trying to get me send his birthday wishes to his daughter...every year I go through this with him."

**I have responsibilities here Bell, I'm doing the best I can here.**

"Do not let him get away with that Bells," Jasper said. "He always worms his way out of things like birthdays and Christmas'."

"What can I do Jasper?" Bella whimpered in annoyance; she knew Katherine was looking forward to his call, or lack there of, every year.

**What about your responsibility to your daughter? You're doing the best you can? You wouldn't know it from our end Peter. There is going to be a day when Kat isn't gonna want to hear from you and you will have no one to blame but yourself. You are going to scar her Peter...she doesn't deserve this from you. But you know what...it's fine, go play family to this new little woman and your kid...Kat doesn't need you, she has enough people in her life that love her just as much or more than you. **

Bella shut her phone off and threw it into the junk drawer in the kitchen. She let out a frustrated sigh and continued to mix the batter of the cake. Her words to Peter were harsh but they were necessary; he never took the initiative with their kid...there was a lot of push on her end but never enough pull on his. She made the decision to make this day as perfect as possible for her daughter, despite this little hiccup.

Charlie and Katherine came home around six in the afternoon. Kat ran to her mother and squeezed her tightly in gratitude. "Thank you for this Mom," she squealed when she saw the decorated apartment.

"Don't mention it petite, I love you kiddo."

"I love you, Mom."

Around seven that evening the guests started to arrive, bearing gifts; Irina and Victoria came with Garrett in tow. Emmett came by lugging a large wrapped present in one arm and a bottle of wine in the other. "Hey there Bella," he kissed her cheek and turned to Kat, "happy birthday quirt!" Emmett lifted Katherine into another bear hug, causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Thank you bear, I can't breathe though...can you loosen your vice grip Van Damme?"

"Sorry kiddo." He placed her feet on the ground and looked around the festive apartment. "Ready to party dude?" he asked, "oh wait that's right...you're only sixteen. Dang, better cancel the strip-o-gram and kegger." His laughs were interrupted when he caught sight of the gorgeous blonde walking in, carrying a couple of bottles of beer for the guests. "Holy hell," he muttered to himself as she handed him a beer.

When Rose's eyes met Emmett's, everything around her was silenced. She felt this magnetic attraction towards him and everything around her stood still...no chattering kids or music playing, no cell phones ringing or people laughing. It was just him. Emmett wanted to touch her; his fingers flexed towards her as he lifted his hand to shake hers. Jasper and Bella witnessed everything and Bella cleared her throat, snapping Rose out of her trance.

"Uh well Emmett, I'd like you to meet my sister Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Emmett...do you remember? I used to talk about him a lot during med school...he was my lab partner."

"Nice to finally put a name to a face," she smiled, placing her hand in his.

"My pleasure Rosalie." He gripped her hand and shook it. He couldn't help but feel the tinge of electricity surge between them-he felt...home.

Bella answered the door around seven-thirty and was bum rushed by a hyper Edward; he took her head in his hands and kissed her quickly before wrapping her in his arms. "Hello to you too," she laughed as he dipped her once.

"Hello." He bent down to pick up his gift for Katherine and kissed Bella again. Katherine was in the living room with Garrett and the rest of her friends when she sprung to her feet and ran over to Edward.

"You made it!" she squealed, pulling him into a hug. Edward made it a point to include Katherine in a couple of their outings. He helped her with her homework and even listened to her play her violin from time to time. They shared a mutual passion for the written word and classical music-in short, she was his idea of the perfect child.

"Of course I did Katherine, happy birthday." He handed her his gift and the size of it almost knocked her over.

"Jeez Edward, what is this?" she giggled as Emmett took it from her.

"Well open it later and find out," he smiled.

Bella took his hand and led him into the patio where Charlie was sitting with Jasper. "Dad, I'd like you to meet someone." She pulled Edward forward and smiled up at him as she held his hand. "This is Edward Cullen, he is a doctor at the hospital I am working. Edward, this is my father Charlie Swan."

"Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, call me Charlie," he extended his hand and they exchanged pleasantries. "So a doctor, huh?"

"Ye-yes sir."

"Humph, well that's good. So Edward, you dating my daughter or what?"

"Um..."

"Dad!"

"No Bella, it's okay," he turned to Charlie again, "yes sir. I am dating your daughter, she's lovely."

"I know she is, so Jasper tells me you thought he was dating her?" He laughed and looked over to Jasper who was shifting nervously as he took a swig of beer.

"Dad! Come on," she whined under her breath. Her face was bright red with embarrassment. " Simple misunderstandings and Jazz has a big fat mouth. Dad likes to fish Edward...you do too, right?" she chuckled, trying to change the subject.

"You fish, Edward?"

"Yes sir, my father lives in Washington and he has property in Port Angeles...I go out there sometimes and fish."

"Port Angeles? What's your father's name?"

"Carlisle Cullen, he has a practice there in town."

"Well, I'll be damned...your Carlisle's son?"

"You know him?" Edward asked, looking over to Bella, who was shrugging in confusion.

"Heck yes I do, he's a good man. You come from a good family Edward...they are good people."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, maybe if you are in town we can do some fishing or something..." Jasper's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Charlie spoke; he had always been difficult with the men Bella dated and it was a shock to hear Charlie being so nice to this man.

"That sounds like a plan Charlie."

"Well, I am going to go inside and start serving dinner," Bella muttered, still in shock over the warm welcome Charlie had given her new beau.

She walked into the kitchen to find Emmett leaning over the counter, playing with a toothpick. Rose was leaned against the counter playfully twirling her hair in between her fingers-she looked like a teenager again. "Hey guys, I'm about to serve dinner. You gonna help me Rosie?"

"Hmm? Yeah! Okay, sure." Rosalie pushed herself away from the counter and pulled the plates out of the cabinet.

"Emmett, why don't you go and keep the boys company, I need to talk to my sister...alone." Bella eyed him as he straightened himself out to leave. Once they were alone, Rose took Bella by the shoulders and began to shake her in excitement.

"Oh my god, Bella! He is so cute!"

"Who Emmett? Uh, well...I never really looked at him that way."

"Well thank god for that cause he is just my type," Rose said, reaching for the silverware. "Do you mind?"

"Mind?" Bella laughed, "why would I mind Rosie? Emmett is a great guy! He has a good heart Rose...don't try and break him."

"Break him?"

"We all know how hard you can be on the guys you date babe, not all men are like Royce...remember that."

"Okay," Rose muttered.

"So what's up with you and Cullen?"

"Things are going good, granted it's only been a week."

"Well like you told me...not all men are like James."

"Humph."

The dinner party went off without a hitch. Katherine and her friends got a kick out of Emmett's playful banter and Charlie was kept entertained by Edward's stories from his past fishing trips. Everyone was in the living room when Bella and Rose walked in with her birthday cake. Everyone sang in unison as Kat turned a furious red color.

She opened her presents and squealed with joy when she unwrapped her new electric violin from her mother. Emmett bought her a book on Egypt and Rose bought her a new Iphone. Jasper bought her the first season of 'History Revealed', her favorite t.v. show, making Bella shake her head in disgust. Lilly, her best friend, gave her a Quileute friendship bracelet and a gift card to Sephora. She received a Lady GaGa shirt, a book about Edgar Allen Poe and a charm bracelet from Irina, Victoria and Garrett.

Edward set his gift in front of Katherine and wished her a happy birthday again.

Kat unwrapped the gift to find a pop art painting of John Lennon; she had spent many conversations with him talking about the piece that was up for bid on Ebay. She lost all hope when the bidding went up to five-hundred dollars.

"No freaking way!?" she yelped, looking over to Edward.

"Way," he laughed.

"Oh my god! Edward where did you? How the...this is the best oh my goodness thank you!!" She jumped up from her seat and jumped into Edward's arms. "You rock Edward! How can I ever thank you!"

"It's your birthday Katherine, you don't have to do anything...actually," Edward said. He tapped his finger to his chin and looked down at Kat. "You can play us a song on your new violin."

The group huddled around the living room as Katherine shifted nervously, trying to think of a song to play; she decided on her mother's favorite, Claire de Lune, and began to play.

Bella took a look at her daughter, who was wearing a birthday girl tiara, compliments of her aunt Rose, and couldn't believe her little girl was sixteen already. She remembered the day she had her.

"_Dad! Hurry!"Rose yelled as she ran down the walkway to the car. She threw the suitcase in the backseat and turned to run back into the house. She made the trip three times, loading up different overnight bags for all three of them. "Dad! Hurry!" she yelled one more time. _

"_Calm down Rosie, my contractions are only fifteen minutes apart." Charlie walked Bella to the car and slowly sat her in the front seat. Rose was scurrying around in a panic, talking to herself as she went through a mental checklist. _

"_Get in the car Rose," Charlie snapped. Rose stopped running around long enough to notice that both Bella and Charlie were buckled into the car. _

_At the hospital, Bella's contractions were coming closer together. "Oh my goodness, Rose, I hurt...oh god I hurt. I need this to stop!!" she cried, squeezing on her sister's hand. _

_The nurse entered the room without so much as a greeting and checked her charts. "Hello," Rose snapped. The nurse's eyes never left the chart but she managed to smirk a bit before walking out of the room. "Bitch," Rose whispered as she patted Bella's head with a damp towel, "just breathe babe...stay calm and breath."_

"_Rose, I don't want to do this anymore! I'm not ready for this!"_

"_Babe, it's a little too late to be wanting a redo."_

"_My back feels like it's gonna split in two!" Bella cried. _

_Rose pushed the call button on her bed and the bored nurse answered, "Yes?"_

"_My sister needs someone to get in here and do something...she's in a lot of pain."_

"_It's natural."_

"_Natural or not my sister is crying here, get off your lazy ass and check on her!" Rose screamed into the speaker._

_Thirty minutes later Bella was screaming in agony over the amount of pain she was in; Rose pulled a passing doctor in the room and closed the door behind them_. _"Someone seriously needs to tend to my sister...she's been screaming for the past thirty minutes and it's getting worse."_

"_Alright, let's see what's going on." After fiddling around, the doctor finally poked his head out from in between her legs and hit the call button for the nurse. "I need a prep team in here, this girl is fully dilated."_

"_What does that mean?" _

"_It means that we are gonna deliver this baby for you...you ready to be a mommy?" the doctor asked with a smile spread across his face, but it faded when he saw the terrified look on her face. "Don't worry, we will get you through this."_

_Bella was in labor for almost four hours when she finally pushed for the last time."Bella, I need you to __push one more time, the head's out...one more good push."_

_Five minutes later, the cries of her little girl pierced through the room. Rose hovered over Bella, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. They were both crying as the nurse took the baby to be weighed and measured. "Do you want to hold her?" the nurse asked, offering the baby to Bella. _

_Bella shook her head as Rose held her in her arms."Can you give her a moment please?" Rose asked, wiping the tears away from Bella's face. They held each other as the doctor and nurse swarmed around them; Bella just needed a moment to take it all in. She was a sixteen year old mother and all she ever knew about being a kid was thrown out the window when that baby came out of her. _

_After everyone left when visiting hours were done, Bella sat alone in the empty room, staring at the bassinet by her bed. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she carefully leaned over the crib, looking over her new daughter. The tiny baby was wrapped in a pink blanket, sucking on her thumb. She lifted the baby gingerly from the crib and cradled her in her arms. _

_She lifted the pink cap from her head and smelled the top of her baby's head and kissed her cheek. "I'm your momma little one_._" _T_he baby cooed, almost sounding like she responded to Bella's voice. "I know you might think I'm a little young and I'll tell you what baby girl...I am going to be the best mother I can be. I promise to make something out of myself so you can look at me and be proud of how far your mother has come. I promise you that I will NOT be my mother...I am going to be your mother, your best friend and your closest confidant."_

_Charlie stood at the door frame listening in on Bella's promise. "Have you chosen a name?" he asked, interrupting her mother-daughter time. _

"_Yes, I think I am going to name her after grandma Swan."_

"_That would be perfect..."_

"_Katherine Louise Swan, welcome to the world."_

Charlie had jumped at the chance to stay and look after Kat while Bella went out; he loved her new boyfriend and practically insisted that he would stay in with his granddaughter. Bella got ready and went into Kat's room to tuck her in, finding her gently strumming the stings of her newest violin before placing it on her desk.

"Did you have a good time sweetheart?" she asked, pulling back the covers to her bed. Lilly was lying on the other side of her giant bed.

"I really did Mom, thank you so much for everything...the violin is perfect, Grandpa being here is perfect...this day couldn't get any better."

"Your daddy told me to wish you a happy birthday, he's out of service and can't call you right now...but he loves you," she hugged Kat and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"I figured it was something like that," Kat muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Katherine, your father loves you very much. He's just, well...he's a big kid, baby, but he loves you."

"I know he does, I just wish he was around. I feel like there is something wrong with me sometimes...maybe I am not good en-"

"Katherine Louise you stop that self loathing crap right now." Bella's grip tightened in her embrace as she pulled Kat closer to her. "You are perfect. Do you understand me?"

"I just feel like I was a mistake and Dad thinks I am just an inconvenience to him, like I get in the way of him having a fun life...without responsibility."

"I am sixteen Mom, I can't imagine being a mother right now...I can only imagine what you must have been feeling. And Dad as a matter of fact."

"Kat, yes, you were unexpected. Yes, we were too young, but honey, YOU were and are what pushes me to do my best and be my best everyday. You are what I live for petite, you were never a mistake and you will never be. Your father just has his priorities screwed up, he loves you and cherishes you just as much as I do....you make me happy baby girl and I am so glad I had you." Bella kissed both of her daughter's cheeks and hugged her fiercely one more time. "Get to bed now, you have a busy weekend with Pop Pop and Lilly." Bella turned off the lights to Kat's room and quietly closed the door behind her, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry over this...Peter would come around, he always did.

"_Peter, she won't stop crying. I haven't slept in four days; please help me!" Bella cried into the phone, calling Peter at his work in desperation. _

"_What am I supposed to do Bella? I have no idea what I'm doing."_

"_And you think I do Peter?! You told me you would be there for me and this is our daughter here...I need help dammit," she whimpered as the baby's screams grew louder by the minute. _

"_I am at work Bella...I can't deal with this right now." The line went dead and Bella stood my the kitchen counter sobbing and praying for an answer. She wished that the baby would be quiet for a minute...just one minute of peace and Bella could breathe. She mentally cursed Peter and she rocked the baby throughout the house, pleading with it to be quiet. _

_Around six that evening, there was a knock at the door. Peter was standing on the porch with a bag of McDonald's and a rocking bassinet. "I figured you hadn't eaten all day, give me Katie and go eat."_

_Tears streamed down Bella's face and she gratefully handed the crying baby to her father. Peter walked around with her a bit, talking about his basketball game until thankfully, the baby quieted down. Peter kept the sports talk going almost all night until Katherine was sleeping soundly in her crib. _

"_How did you do that?" Bella asked in awe, "I have been trying to get her to sleep all day."_

"_She must like the sports talk."_

"_Or her daddy's voice," she smiled._

"_Bella, I am so sorry for snapping at you earlier. You know that I am here for you with whatever you need...I am always gonna have your back."_

"_You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that Peter."_

"_Katherine is you and me Bella, don't ever be afraid to call me or ask me for anything, I will drop everything to be by your side...that's what father's do. They are there for their children."_

_

* * *

_**Thank you Ms_Ambrosia for her fierce beta skills...she is slowly but surely teaching me that run on sentences are not cool AND to not be afraid to use a comma every now and then lol. Check out her story, it's listed on my favorites. **

_So how many of you guys were happy to meet Pop Pop? I just love him :)_

A BIG thanks and two kisses on each cheek for everyone who put me on Author/Story alert, those of you who added my story to your favs and those who reviewed each chapter...you guys rock my socks!

I hope you enjoyed this! As always...Please review, toodle loo!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Below :)**

Chapter 12

_Big Changes_

"What's your name?"

"P-Paul."

"Well Paul," Bella slams down her credit card and slides it over to him, smiling seductively at the stuttering bartender. "Keep 'em coming sweetheart," throwing a wink in for good measure.

Paul smiles as he quickly lined up seven shot glasses, his eyes stayed on her chest as he poured the amber-colored liquid into each glass. "Like what you see, Paul?" Rose slurred, playing the overprotective sister rather well.

"Yes," he winked, finally breaking away from Bella's chest to look at the glaring blonde. "I do," he winked at Rose.

"Thanks sweetie. Keep the tab running, I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night." Bella jumped from the bar stool and balances the glasses over to their pool table. "Alright!" she yelled over the loud music, "Edward, Emmett, Faye, Holly and Rose man up! Hey, where did Jazz go?"

"Ugh, Bella! You know I hate whiskey," Rose whined as brought the glass to her nose and winced before shoving it away.

"Shut it, Rosie...don't be a pussy."

With that last remark, Rosie tapped the shot glass twice on the pool table before tossing the liquid into her mouth. She maintained a straight face as the liquid burned down her throat. "Don't call me that again."

"Whoa! This lady can handle her liquor...I like it." Emmett wagged his eyebrows as Rose continued to stare at her sister.

"Okay, okay Rosie...you are not a pussy," Bella bowed her head and fanned Rose. "All hail the queen."

Rose fought to keep a serious face but once she got a look at Emmett's suggestive face, she broke out in fits of giggles, "oh Emmett, stop it." Bella and Edward stared at each other with raised eyebrows until Bella heaved a bit.

Jasper appeared out of nowhere wiping pink stuff from his mouth, "Jasper? Well I never?" Bella mocked disgust as she handed him his shot glass, "man up..."

"Man up," he repeated as he downed the whiskey. "Whooo oh Christ that's some good shit right there," he winced.

"So who's the lipstick?" Bella asked as she wiped the smeared makeup off his cheek. "It smells like bubblegum."

"Barbara, a girl I used to date."

"Ah, I see. So has Barbara earned a spot back on your rotation?"

"No way!" he shrieked. "She cornered me on the way to the restroom," Jasper cringed at the memory before he took a drink of his beer. "She was...crazy."

Edward sat back uncomfortably throughout the whole time they were there, he wasn't used to social situations and didn't really know the definition of the term 'let loose."

"Why so quiet?" Bella asked, hugging him from behind.

"Just a little tired I guess."

"Are you uncomfortable being here?"

He shifted from side to side with his eyes locked on the peeled label of his beer bottle. "No."

"Liar," she deadpanned. He smiled at her no nonsense take on things, it was refreshing to have someone call him out on his bullshit.

"I'm just not used to seeing these people outside of the workplace. I don't really keep too many friends."

Bella smiled against his back and stood on her tip toes to kiss the back of his neck, "really?" She laughed, "a man with your sunny attitude can't keep friends? I'm shocked!"

"Loosen up baby," she whispered, "it's not so bad you know, having friends and all." She turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm your friend and you manage that just fine."

"You're just my friend?" He asked pushing her against the table, he buried his head in her neck and spoke against her skin, "I thought I was...I don't know, more?"

"Oh really?" she whispered as her voice cracked, "I don't remember having that conversation."

"I thought it was obvious," he said as he kissed up and down her neck.

"Well..." she gulped, feeling his tongue on her collarbone. Bella blinked rapidly a few times trying her best to regain her composure. "I guess...I'll have...I guess I have to tell my other gentleman callers to buzz off then."

His kisses stopped right below her ear and she could hear the growling coming from his throat. Before she could tell him she was joking, his mouth met the lobe of her ear. "I guess you should do that then, I can't have anyone else vying for your affections," Edward chuckled against her cheek and continued to kiss the base of her neck.

She took his head in her hands and lifted it to meet her eyes, "what are we saying?"

"I was having a lovely conversation with your neck, Bella." He moved her hair and continued to kiss her neck until she scooted away from him, he pouted playfully and moved towards her again.

"What is this?" she smiled, motioning between them. "I'm usually not the 'where is this going' kind of girl but since you've brought it up..."

"I wasn't aware you were questioning what this was."

"I just...I want to know, I guess."

Edward took her in his arms again and kissed her softly on the nose, "Bel-"

"Hey, hey, hey mother fuckers!" Emmett slurred, shoving Edward away from her as a familiar song began to play. "Come on BeeBee, let's do this!"

"Ah jeez Emmett, not this song!"

"Hell yes, this song!" he snorted, dragging her on to the dance floor. Emmett started dancing like a lunatic-doing the sprinkler and running man as Bella stood there covering her face in horror. "Don't act like you forgot Bells," he straightened up and started dancing right, keep to the beat of the song.

He started mouthing the lyrics to the song 'American Boy', when the the female singer's part came on she pointed to Bella, who was covering her face, and began to bump hips with her until she started singing along, "that's what I thought!" he said as he continued to dance around her.

"We all went to school together," Jasper said as he handed Edward a fresh beer. They both stared at the two goofing off on the dance floor, "they would play this song and dance around just to relieve the stress of finals." Jasper laughed at the memory of Bella and a long-haired Emmett bouncing around the studio apartment Bella used to have.

"I can believe that, Emmett has always been...light on his feet, I guess you can say."

"So, what's the deal with you and Bells?" Jasper said, turning to look him square in the eyes.

"We are dating," Edward answered curtly.

"Well, let me tell you something about that woman," Jasper's southern drawl was deeper when he meant business. He needed to make himself perfectly clear to this man whose smile was condescending, Jasper would pay good money to smack it off him. "That little girl and Bella are my family and I protect my family. You hurt her...well, let's just say you're gonna need your fancy medical training to attach your arms back to your body, get it?" He smiled and took a long swig from his beer before offering Edward another round.

Edward's smile disappeared as Jasper continued to eye him while he finished the last of his beer, "I get it," he gulped. "I care about her..a lot."

Jasper's face relaxed a bit as he leaned against the pool table, Bella was dancing around Emmett as he did the running man, "she's a special girl. B's come a long way since that fifteen year old I knew from back home." Jasper spoke with adoration as he looked on at their display on the dance floor, he let out a chuckle when Emmett pulled Rose on to the dance floor. "She may come across all rough and tough but under all that thick Swan skin, she's still the naive little girl, looking for someone to love her the way she deserves."

"I won't hurt her, Jasper."

Jasper caught the attention of a passing waitress and shook his bottle to let her know he wanted another, he nodded without looking at Edward, keeping his eye on the scantily clad twenty something coming his way with a beer. She handed him the cold bottle of Dos XX and winked at Edward before turning to walk away, "I wanna like you Edward." Jasper said, still staring at the back of that waitress' ass. "Who knows, maybe one day we will even be friends..." He patted Edward on his shoulder before getting up and walking towards the petite blonde by the bar.

After the song was over, Emmett stayed on the dance floor with Rosalie. The next song was upbeat and more people got on the dance floor, they stayed there swaying slowly side to side as the crowd danced around them.

"They are getting along rather well," Bella laughed as she sat next to Edward by the bar. He was still holding the shot glass from earlier, wondering how sorry he would be in the morning if he had one more of these.

"I can see that," he turned around to look at the new couple. The moment was so private that it made it almost too intimate to look at, "I think he's finally met his match. Emmett's usually the one getting girls to eat up his every word...my how the tables have turned."

"I think it's sweet."

"Oh, it is. It's just something I'm not used to with him...it's almost like watching a bull in a china shop."

"Let's get out of here," she blurted, eyes wide with anticipation. "I mean, only if you want to."

"Of course!" Edward yelped, throwing down what he thought was a twenty at the table. He grabbed his jacket and pulled Bella by the arm away from the huddle of friends.

"Wait! Wait! We have to say goodbye you dork," she laughed, pulling her hand away. "I need to close my tab too."

"You say goodbye and I will close your tab."

Bella raised her eyebrows as he darted towards the bar, she went back to the pool table and tugged on the hem of Faye's jacket. "I'm gonna get going, I have an early morning."

Faye smiled and looked at Bella as if she was in on whatever excuse she was giving."Take care Bella. Have a fun weekend," she winked and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Bye, doc!" Holly giggled, breaking away from her conversation with the D.J.

She decided against interrupting Rose and Emmett's dance and opted to text her the new plan.

**Rosie, **

**Edward and I are going to get something to eat. Meet you at the apartment.**

Edward put the entire tab on his card and maneuvered through the packed pool hall to where Bella was, "are we ready?"

"Yes, did you get my card?" Edward took her card out of his wallet and handed it back to her. "What was the damage?"

"It's on me," he smiled before kissing her cheek.

"You didn't have too, Edward. It must have been-"

"It's on me. Now, just say thank you and let's get out of here okay?"

"Thank you," she quickly kissed his cheek and pulled him through the crowd and out of the bar.

Back at the apartment; Charlie, Lilly and Kat were sitting around the living room watching his favorite movie-Heartbreak Ridge. Kat was being lulled to sleep by the gently scratching of her head by Charlie's hand, it was a little after eleven when a light knock from the door woke her from her zombie-like state.

She bounced up and began to step to the door when Charlie stopped her dead in her tracks, "hold it right there kiddo. It's after a decent calling hour." She huffed and stepped out of her grandpa's way, "who is it?" he asked in his police chief voice.

"Um, Cha-Charlie, it's -"

"Daddy!" Kat squealed, jumping in front of Charlie. She fumbled with the locks before swinging the door wide open.

"Oh daddy!" she squealed again, jumping into his open arm.

"My goodness Katherine, you're so beautiful baby!" he smiled with tears In his eyes. He missed his daughter, no matter what anyone thought, that was his baby girl.

Katherine wrapped her arms around her father's neck as tight as she could, she wanted to be sure this wasn't a dream. There was silence between the two of them and only the sounds of sniffles could be heard. "Baby girl...my baby girl is sixteen," Peter whispered in her ear as he gripped her tightly once more before releasing her. He wiped his eyes before noticing Charlie was shooting daggers in his direction. "Hey Charlie, how's it going?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Charlie snapped, crossing his arms to his chest.

"I'm sorry Charlie, it's just that Bella hasn't been answering my phone calls. I just thought-"

"You didn't think, son."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Hmm, well...Bella is out with Rose and some friends, she won't be back until later."

"Wanna come in dad?"

Peter looked over to Charlie, who's eyes were wide with shock as they bore into Kat's. "Su-sure Peter, come on in."

"I won't stay long, I just want to catch up a bit, Charlie."

Katherine grabbed her father's arm and pulled him into her apartment, he smiled as the familiar scent of Bella hit him. She was everywhere from the pictures on the walls to the color of the sofas, this place screamed Bella. He watched his daughter jump around in excitement as she showed him the violin she had just received for her birthday. Her smile reminded him of Bella, she was beautiful-just like her mother. They even shared the same contagious laughter that made his heart melt.

Peter never admitted it to anyone, not even the mother of his child-he was in love with her. He knew that he would never be to Bella what he is to Charlotte-the great love of her life. Since high school, he had these dreams of going to school and becoming suit that kept a nine to five job, he would marry Bella and they would live in a lake house by Port Angeles. Years later, children would follow and they would be happy. Kat was a surprise though...a big surprise.

When it came down to the wire, Peter could find it in him to step up and be the man that Bella needed or deserved. What was worse, he wasn't the father he knew and hoped he could be. Now that Charlotte was expecting he saw it as his 'do over'. He would make things right by being there for the baby.

"Katherine, you are so tall! My goodness, I hope that mother of yours is watching you like a hawk, the boys must be swarming around like bees to honey."

"Very funny, daddy."

"Nothing funny about it kiddo, I'm serious baby girl, you are beautiful...just like your mom."

"Dad," she whined, clearly embarrassed. "I look nothing like mom."

"I say you do, a splitting image. Thank god for that! If you looked anything like your dad, well..." He winced a bit before pulling her into another hug, "let's just be thankful you didn't come out with the Rousseau genes."

"I've missed you dad."

"Oh sweetheart, lord knows I've missed you too."

They spent the better part of the hour catching up and talking about his life in the military, she could tell he was beating around the bush on a couple of things and wondered what got him so keyed up when she asked if he was dating anyone.

"You're mother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, dad?"

"I met someone in Florida," he began nervously. "She is wonderful baby, I think you are going to like her."

"I'm sure I will," she smiled. "But wait...mom's met her?"

"Yeah, she went to the hospital and ran into her there."

"How did she know to look for mom?"

"She uh, well...um."

"Out with it dad, what's got your tongue tied?"

Peter sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled before he began, "Charlotte, that's her name by the way, went to get checked out by your mother. She was having problems..."

"What do you mean? Mom's a surgeon...wait, is everything okay,dad?"

"It's perfect, we just didn't know in the beginning."

"Know what, dad? Come on, you're starting to bug me."

"Okay, look Katherine, I am getting married."

Kat's eyes bugged out for a minute before she flung herself to her father, "I am so happy for you dad!"

"Thanks kiddo, you're gonna be a sister too!"

Kat stopped bouncing up and down and slowly released her father from her embrace, "what do you mean, a sister?"

"Charlotte's pregnant honey, we are having a little boy." He spoke softly, carefully watching her reaction. He didn't want her to scream or yell, the visit had gone so well, he lifted his hand to touch her hair but Kat flinched away from his touch.

Katherine scooted over the sofa opposite him, her eyes caught sight of a defect in the area rug her mother purchased from Target. "Kat? Baby please say something."

"My name is Katherine," she snapped, still staring the rug. "Call me Katherine, please."

"Aw Kat, baby listen-"

"No, Peter."

"Now wait just a minute, I am your father Ka err Katherine."

"Are you? Cause you haven't acted like a father in a long time."

"Katherine, sweetheart come on." He got up to sit by her side but she got up and stood by the door to her room, "Katherine?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be happy for me baby."

"Happy?" she scoffed, pacing back and forth. "You're never around! I haven't seen you at all since when, dad? Do you even remember? I know I don't!" She snapped, tears spilling uncontrollably down her face.

"Katherine?" Charlie opened the door to the guest room to see his grandbaby in tears and her father sitting on the edge of the sofa, wearing that same nervous expression he had when he was a boy. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Pop Pop, he was just leaving."

"Katherine, you are my daughter and I love you. This won't change how I feel about you, baby."

"Right." She muttered, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, "be a better father the second time around. It's too late for our relationship, daddy." She said the last word with such spite, it brought a tear to Peter's eye.

"Don't say that, petite." Charlie said, gently rubbing her back, "he's your dad kiddo."

"Well he can go and play dad," she gestured with air quotes, "to someone else."

"I know like you feel you're losing me baby, but-"

"I never had you," she laughed bitterly at his last comment, "mom is all I need. I will be fine without you...so go!"

"Katherine, please-"

"GO AWAY!" she choked out a sob as she ran to her room.

"Shit," Peter muttered, his rubbed his face vigorously in annoyance before jumping up from his seat. He let out a loud sigh of defeat and grabbed his jacket from the sofa, "I should be going."

"I think you should too," Charlie muttered. "You've got some nerve kid."

"Kid?"

"Yeah, kid."

"Last I checked I was a grown man."

"When was the last time you checked?"

"Charlie look, this is between Kat and I, family issues you would-"

"Don't you dare, boy," Charlie straightened up and walked slowly in front of him. "That girl and her mother are my blood. They are MY family and you will do best to remember that."

"Whatever Charlie." Peter went to open the door but jumped back when the door slammed closed in his face.

"Don't you dare whatever me, got it?" Charlie snapped, pointing his finger at Peter. "Grow up and be a man! You were in the Marines, didn't they teach you anything about responsibility?"

"Don't go there, old man. I will kick your ass to the middle of next week," Peter scoffed.

Charlie crossed his arms to his chest and let out a low, deep chuckle. "Son, and I will kick your sorry, poor excuse for a father's ass on Thursday." He moved out the way to let Peter through and glared at him one more time, "get lost."

"Gladly."

Lucy was awoken by the slam of the door, Kat curled against her body pillow and sobbed until Lucy's hand rubbed her back in comfort. She pulled Katherine into her arms and let her cry it out, Kat wanted nothing more than to be in her mother's arms at that moment.

Bella and Edward took a cab to Serendipity where they shared a giant ice cream sundae and rehashed the night's events. "I can't believe Rose," she giggled as she played with her spoon.

"I can't believe Emmett," he snorted as he tossed a cherry in his mouth.

"So, are we ever going to finish having our conversation?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I want more, Bella." Edward suddenly found his spoon too interesting, he tried to bend his spoon but the hardened stainless steal won the fight.

"What more do you want?"

"I want to be exclusive," he continued to fumble with his spoon until Bella yanked it out of his hands.

"You're making me nervous," she giggled. Her hand intertwined with his, she smiled at how perfectly her hand fit in his. "Just you and I?"

"Just you and I," he confirmed, squeezing her hand before kissing her knuckles.

"I like that."

"Me too."

Edward felt like a high school boy, he bounced in his chair as his spoon mixed the melted sundae. "You make me happy, Bella. I've come alive since you've come into my life."

"I've noticed," she giggled. "You make me very happy, Kat loves you, you're perfect."

"Perfect?" he scoffed, shaking his head as he spooned the last of the ice cream.

"I am not perf-" Edward dropped the spoon and held his head in his hands, "shoot!" He winced rubbing his forehead, "brain freeze."

"That's what you get for taking the last of the ice cream."

"Ha, ha. Dammit," he winced again, rubbing his forehead.

"Stick your tongue out," she ordered.

"Why?"

"It's something that Kat does when she gets a brain freeze, sounds crazy but it works. Try it before you get a headache."

He contemplated how silly he would look doing that but the pain was too uncomfortable; he would have done just about anything to make it stop. Edward looked around the ice cream shoppe to see if anyone was staring and began slowly stick his tongue out of his mouth. Bella did her best to hide her amusement but to his surprise, the pain began to ebb.

After about a minute, his head was fine. He nodded his head in appreciation and made a mental note to thank Kat for her quirky home remedies. "Huh, well...what do you know, it worked."

"Kat is reminds me of my mother in that way. My mom would always have a homeopathic remedy to whatever ailed you, ninety percent of the time it worked wonders."

Bella folded her napkin and wondered how her mother was doing, she hadn't heard from her in almost ten years and worried she'd drunk herself into an early grave. Edward noticed her somber attitude and cleared his throat to get her attention again. "You okay Bella? I lost you there for a moment."

"Hmm? I'm sorry," she crumpled the napkin into a ball and lobbed it at Edward's forehead. "So what's next on the agenda? It's still early." He threw it back towards her and hit the back of an elderly woman's head when Bella ducked; the woman turned and glared in his directed when Bella began to giggle.

"Madam, I apologize!" Edward stuttered, his face a brilliant red with embarrassment. He fought hard to suppress the laughter building in his chest, Bella was not helping matters any.

"Hmph," the woman rose from her seat and shot an angry look at the young couple before storming off with her husband tailing behind her.

"Way to go, Bella."

"Me?" her eyes teared up with laughter as the woman stormed out of the shoppe. Edward leaned forward and covered his mouth, attempting to not encourage her behavior. "You know you want to laugh," she giggled. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she smiled, she used the napkin to cover her face and let out a loud snort in attempt to catch her breath.

".that?"

Unable to suppress his amusement in the matter, he let out a loud guffaw. The patrons stopped to look at the happy table to witness the two doctors giggling like children.

Meanwhile, in the back of the ice cream shoppe, an elderly couple sat quietly observing the two lovebirds...

"It's refreshing to see a young couple in love," an older woman whispered to her husband. "Do you remember when we first started dating?"

"I've been trying to forget it," he muttered behind the newspaper before he folded it to wink at her.

"Old bitty," she chuckled.

"You know, I was a fool when I married you, Esther."

"Yes sweetheart, I know but I was in love and didn't care."

"Cute," he chuckled, returning to his paper.

"I try."

Edward wiped a tear away and cleared his throat again to change the subject. "Let's go back to my place."

"For what?" She asked, all amusement gone.

"Are you hungry?"

"We just ate an unhealthy amount of ice cream."

"Coffee?"

"We can have that here," she smiled.

"Bella, I'm not trying to get into your pants."

"And why not?"

"Well, I-"

"Do you not find me attractive?" she asked, toying with him.

"Hell yes!" he blurted, instantly regretting his eagerness. "I'm sorry, what I mean is...yes, you are very beautiful. It's just, well, it's still early...want to watch a movie or shall we call it a night?"

"No, take me home with you."

The cab ride was a quiet one, he traced circles on her knee with his fingers while she toyed with the hair on the back of his head. She shivered as the goosebumps traveled down her spine."Are you cold?" Edward whispered against her neck.

"Nope, I am just excited to finally see your place."

"Yes, it's an exclusive place...member's only."

"It's my lucky day, huh?"

"Like you won the lotto," he chuckled as the cab stopped in front of their building.

"Yes, I will be sure to count my blessings."

"Smart ass," he mumbled as he helped her out of the cab.

"Douche bag."

"Foul mouth, Doctor Swan...I like it."

"Mmm hmm."

Once they arrived on their floor, Bella tip toed in front of her door carrying her shoes in her hand. " I don't want to wake them."

Edward fished out his keys and opened the door to let her in, "ladies first."

"By all means then, do go on."

"You've been hanging around Emmett a little too much," he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the dark apartment.

Bella squinted to adjust her vision when Edward flicked the lights on, his apartment was like a museum-clean, cold and eloquently decorated. The walls were decorated with priceless paintings from Picasso and Renoir, they were lit with show lights you see at the Guggenheim.

"Nice," she muttered, eying the antique vase that sat in the middle of a cherry wood coffee table.

"Thank you," he said as he threw down his keys into a decorative bowl by the door. "All this is my sister's doing...if it were up to me, I'd have milk crates for furniture."

"Milk crates were big in the nineties."

"Were they?" he asked, grabbing the remote to the radio. The speakers buzzed as the surround sound came to life.

"_**Good evening, guys and gals. This is Mad Man Jones broadcasting live from WCBS-FM radio in New York. We are coming at you this fine Saturday morning with the best from the forties, fifties, sixties and seventies. We are gonna start this new day with a hit from the late, great Mr. Al Green. Marsha in the upper east side wants to give a shout out to her husband, working that graveyard shift...John, this one's for you..."**_

"I like this song," Edward said as he raised the volume. He grabbed a hold of Bella and pulled her into his embrace. He began to sway to the beat of the music, instantly making Bella blush a brilliant shade of red.

"You're a good dancer," she giggled, moving with him. He began to hum off key into her ear and picked up the rhythm in his movement. "But you should definitely cross off singing as an option, just in case your career as a surgeon falls through."

"Shush it, Swan. You're ruining the moment," he smiled against her cheek, breathing her in. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and dug his face in her neck, taking in a deep breath once more.

The feel of his sweet breath against her skin made her weak at the knees, she felt his light kisses starting just below her ear and trailing down to her collarbone. "You smell divine, Bella."

"Thank you," she said in a rough whisper.

"What is the name of your perfume?"

"Bella," she giggled as his fingers made tiny circles at the small of her back.

"Perfect," Edward's lips roamed from against her collarbone up her neck and hovered right over her parted lips. "Have I told you how happy you're making me?"

"You've mentioned it in passing," Bella whispered, her hands twisted his messy hair at the back of his neck.

"This entire week has been unlike anything I've experienced. You've awaken something in me," he spoke with his lips an inch away from hers. He held her closer against him and she could feel his manhood pressed against her hip.

"I can tell," she smiled, attempting to bring their lips closer together.

"I don't mean like that, silly.." he touched his nose to hers, still keeping their mouths a breath apart, "that's beside the obvious."

His breath was intoxicating, it was his signature scent- green apple jolly ranchers and chocolate syrup lingered in his mouth, she wanted more. Her hands rested on his chest as he continued to sway to the song, his hands roamed the exposed skin of her back as he led her to his bedroom.

From the living room, the disc jockey announced a new song. It was dedicated to Kaitlynn from her Hank.

"Another favorite of mine," he chuckled. He released her from his tight embrace and took her hands in his, "really dance with me this time." They stood in front of his window that over looked central park, the sound of horse's hoofs beat against the street as their bodies swayed to the sounds of the music and the city.

_Les sanglots longs  
Des violons  
De l'automne_

Edward took Bella's head in his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumb, her beautiful brown eyes looked into his with an emotion he couldn't place. His heart skipped a beat when she leaned into his embrace, gently rubbing her nose under his chin to breath him in.

_Blessent mon cœur  
D'une langueur  
Monotone._

Their lips hovered over each other as they breathed in one another's breaths.

Tout suffocant  
Et blême, quand  
Sonne l'heure.  
Je me souviens  
Des jours anciens,  
Et je pleure...

Bella's blood raced as Edward's tongue grazed over her lips ever so lightly. Only the cool trail that his tongue left was the only things she felt after he pulled away. That was her undoing.

Bella caught his tongue in between her teeth and smiled provocatively as he tried to trace her lips again, she released his tongue just as he caught her lower lip in between his. He slowly began to suckle her lips, taking in the sweet taste of her mouth. His tongue searched and swept her mouth until he found hers. She moaned at the feel of his tongue against hers then caught his lip with her teeth again and pulled away slowly, "I need you, Bella."

Et je m'en vais  
Au vent mauvais  
Qui m'emporte  
De çà, de là,  
Pareil à la  
Feuille morte...

She smiled seductively as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt,"I need you, too." She placed slow, sweet kisses on the hard, warm skin of his exposed chest. He slowly lifted her blouse to expose her skin as she unbuckled his belt and tugged it away from his pants.

Bella moved back to lift her arms and he continued to remove her shirt, slowly, taking in these first moments of true intimacy.

Edward threw her shirt over his head and stepped back to marvel at the goddess before him, "beautiful," he whispered as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Your turn," she giggled as she ripped his shirt open and threw it on the floor.

"Antsy are we?"

Bella jumped into his arms as her lips crashed into his. This kiss was rough and unapologetic, she wasn't careful or shy anymore, she wanted him...all of him.

Edward was lost in the erotic energy emanating between them, his pants pooled around his ankles as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses quickened and before he knew it, Edward lost his balance and fell into the bed right over her.

The moment was paused when the bed gave way under them. "Oh shit!" Bella squealed as they rolled off the bed. She fell into a fit of giggles as the pillows fell over them.

"Well, that was real smooth," Edward laughed as he heard Bella snort again. "You have the cutest laugh," he smiled, kissing her nose.

"It only happens when I forget to breathe," she giggled as she covered her face. She reached out to touch his hair and pulled him back to her. Edward reached for her jeans and quickly undid the buttons, he dragged her off the pillows as he tugged her jeans away; leaving her wearing nothing but her black bra and lace panties.

She gasped as his cool hands gently kneaded and stroked her breasts, his free hand wrapped around her to undo the clasp of her bra. He buried his face in between them as he slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders.

His mouth found her bare breast in the dark as his hands roamed throughout her body, he lifted the band to her underwear and slowly slid his long fingers to her heated core. She let out a strangled moan as his fingers expertly worked her bundle of nerves in slow, tortuous motions. She whimpered at the loss of his touch when stopped to remove the last pieces of clothing between them.

"E-Edward, please..."she whimpered, reaching out in the darkness. The light on his nightstand switched on and he appeared straddled over her, his bright green eyes were now dark with desire. His hands roamed over her body, watching every face and hearing every noise she made. "Edward."

"I want to see you, I want to memorize the look on your face when I'm inside you." With that, he parted her legs and ran his finger up and down her sex. "God Bella," he panted. "You are so wet...I want you."

She could feel his bulge against her inner thigh as he continued to move his finger in and out of her sex in a come hither motion. "Edward, please, I want you." She gasped with pleasure as he replaced his hard fingers with his even harder arousal. Edward eased himself just barely inside her, never taking his eyes off of her. She arched her back, attempting to push herself down to him. He pulled away and kissed her longingly before entering her again with one deep thrust.

Bella's nails dug into the small of his back as he delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push, his panting and moaning into her ear was especially hot as he lifted her leg over his shoulder.

"My god Bella, you feel...so good."

Edward lost himself in her, Bella's moaning and whimpering were enough to drive him over the edge. She was unlike anyone he's ever known, this sex was something he had never experienced before. He felt one with her, her eyes showed him who he was, who he could be, who he wanted to be-hers. He wanted to belong to her and she to him.

"Faster Edward, I'm coming." She moaned and panted as she raised her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh god, Bella." Edward released her leg, letting it land at the small of his back, "come on baby...cum for me."

After a few more thrusts, Bella began to feel the familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach. "Right there, you're hitting it...right there..." she bucked against him and ran her nails down his sweaty back. Before she could realize what she was doing, she cried out with unabashed abandon as her body stiffened in climax. Bella's moans and whimpers sent him over the edge, he lost control as he drove deeper in her-riding out the longest, hottest release of his life.

Their sweaty bodies intertwined as they exchanged harsh, ragged breaths. Edward reluctantly eased out of her, wrapping a blanket over them. "That was amazing," she panted, fanning herself with her hand.

"You were amazing," he said, kissing her against her neck. They held each other, exchanging sweet pillow talk. He was afraid to admit it, didn't want to, not yet. He was in love with her, or at least, something close to it.

Outside, the sky was turning a magnificent violet. Their eyes grew heavy as he wrapped them in his blanket, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Okay, so I updated without a Beta this time so I am sorry for the mistakes. My awesome Beta, Ms_Ambrosia, has a cool new gig and I am sooo happy for her! Thank you for helping me out when you could Ms_Ambrosia, good luck and Kat will miss you ;) lol**

**This is the couple's first lemon so I am a bit nervous to hear back from you guys...writing lemons make me blush, lol. **

**A special thanks to ms snarkerella for pre-reading the lemon part...ILY 3**

**Thank you to ShoeFreak and Ms_Ambrosia for WCing with me as well! :) You lovely ladies rock my socks ;) **

***Songs in this chapter ( for those into detail ) are:**

**American Boy by Estelle ft. Kanye West**

**Tired of being alone by Al Green**

**Verlaine by Charles Trenet **My fav!** **

**I hope you enjoy this :) xoxo  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Below :)**

*Song: **Hide and Seek** by Imogen Heap

Chapter 13

_The things you thought you knew_

Kat drug Charlie and Lilly out of the apartment at almost eight the next morning. They went to a book fair in the Village, where she picked up a few books on Joan of Arc and a biography of Eleanor of Aquitaine for ten dollars. Charlie picked up a second hand Tom Clancy novel for a two dollars and Lilly got a book on how to make your own jewelry. Charlie tried his best to make Kat happy all day. He hated to see her walk around with a pout, so when Kat's eyes lit up when they passed a hair salon, he quickly volunteered to pay for her trim while he took Lilly for ice cream.

In the salon, she thumbed through a magazine to look for a new cut. She knew her Mom would be upset that she didn't wait like they had agreed, but she wanted something different this time. She found a picture of Ellen Page on the cover of Seventeen magazine and wondered what she'd look like with brown hair. She wanted nothing to do with her father, and her pretty blonde hair was just another reminder of him. She wanted to look like her mom-she wanted brown hair.

"Katherine Swan?" the stylist called out to the crowded waiting room.

"That's me!"

The purple-haired stylist sat her in the chair and began to play with her hair. "What would you like, sweetie?" she smiled as she popped the gum in her mouth.

"Brown," Kat said confidently, "definitely brown."

"Do you realize that will be a major change?"

Kat rolled her eyes and nodded, "Obviously."

"Okay then. Do you want it trimmed?"

"Take it up to my shoulders, I want layers all around."

"That's almost ten inches!" the stylist shrieked.

"Time for a change," she nodded to her reflection. She pulled out her phone and text Lilly that she would be a while, and to tell Charlie to swing by in a couple of hours.

Kat began to bob her head to the song playing overhead as the stylist sprayed her hair with water, "Are you sure you want to do this, honey?" She asked one last time, holding up a piece of hair.

"Positive," with that, the stylist nodded and grabbed the scissors. Kat closed her eyes as the scissors did their damage, "I'm gonna be in so much trouble." She mumbled to herself as pieces of hair fell past her shoulders.

-x-X-x-

Edward traced his finger around Bella's lips as she slept peacefully in his arms. He cursed himself when his alarm went off a quarter to ten in the morning, and she shot up from the floor in a panic.

"Shit! Where's my pager?" She fumbled around the room until she realized she was naked, and in front of Edward.

"Relax," he chuckled as he kissed her gently on the lips. "You're off this weekend, it was my alarm, I'm sorry." She visibly relaxed and quickly wrapped a sheet around her body, "I wish you wouldn't dress just yet."

"I have a child to get home to, she's probably wonder-"

"I called Emmett while you were sleeping, they went back to your place and told Charlie you were here. Kat, Lilly and Charlie went to a book fair so..." He shrugged innocently as he pulled off her blanket, "we have all day."

They emerged from his apartment a little after three in the afternoon with glowing faces...they had made a day of exploring each other on the floor of his bedroom. "I'm sorry about the bed," Bella snickered while she pulled buttoned up her jeans.

"It's okay. I kind of like it that way," he winked before kissing her forehead.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I have a sofa."

"Yeah," she huffed, "an uncomfortable looking one."

"I've slept on worse. If anything, I will just sleep on the mattress on the floor."

"I owe you a bed."

"You owe me a day in bed," he growled into her ear as he pushed her against the wall of the hallway.

"I've given you that and then some." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly against his cheek.

He stilled in reaction to the kiss and she used the opening to dart out of his embrace, "Cheat!" He laughed trying to grab her arm.

"Too slow," she teased. Before Bella could take her key out, Charlie opened the door and had a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"Bella, listen. Before you walk in, just know that I had no idea wha-"

"Wait a tick, what are you talking about? Is Kat okay?"

"Yes, of course!" He snapped as if it should be so obvious. "Just remember, I had no idea."

Bella pushed her way through the door and heard Kat on her violin playing Lacrimosa again. "Uh oh, this can't be good." Charlie chewed his fingernails as Bella made her way to Kat's bedroom door, before she could turn the knob, the violin stops and the door swings open. Bella's jaw just about hit the floor when Kat stood there beaming from ear to ear, "Do you like it?" She asked, ruffling her hair.

"Oh my god," Edward muttered as Charlie grunted in agreement.

"Ka-Kat? Why...what?" Bella inhaled and exhaled three times to calm herself.

The silence was broken by Edward's pager, he ignored it twice before answering it. "It's the hospital, I have to go." He walked slowly towards Bella and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight."

"Uh huh," she muttered absentmindedly, unable to take her eyes of her daughter's hair...or lack there of.

"Mom? Say something, you're making me nervous." Kat twirled her hair as she shifted from side to side, "Mom?"

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms over chest.

"I didn't want to have blonde hair anymore, I wanted a change." Kat crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow in defiance.

"Don't get brave with me, petite...you knew the rules."

"I am sixteen, Mom."

"And?"

"And, I wanted something different."

"The rules, Kat."

"I know, I know. Dad just made me so mad last night, I cou-"

"Wait." She snapped, "you talked to your father?"

"Yes, he told me some great news." Kat huffed, plopping down on the sofa.

Katherine flipped through the channels, but before she could settle on her History show, Bella yanked the remote from her hands. "No ma'am, you don't get off that easy. What news?"

"I am going to be a big sister," she snorted, using air quotes.

"So he told you?"

"Yes, he...wait, you knew!"

It was Bella's turn to do her nervous dance, "Charlotte came by for an exam last week."

"His chick's name is Charlotte?" Kat rolled her eyes and tried grabbing the remote from Bella, "What's the big deal, mom?"

"What is your problem, Kat? Why are you being so snappy with me? I should be the one upset here...you butchered your pretty hair!"

"It's my hair, I can do what I want with it!" She yelled as stormed off back into her room.

Bella sprinted to Kat's door before she could close it, blocking the door with her foot. "You are sixteen years old, pal."

"SO?"

"So? So, that means you do what I say."

"Way to pull the mom card out on me now, Mom." Kat's eyes watered as she yelled at her mother.

"Hey there kiddo, don't talk to your Mom that way." Kat flinched at the tone of Charlie's voice, "You need to be a little more respectful."

"And what about respecting me? I don't have to consult with her on everything I do!"

"Uh, do you pay bills here?" Bella chuckled sarcastically.

"No."

"Well then, until you pay bills then you don't close this door, until you pay bills- you do as I say."

"Yes, Mein Führer," Kat muttered under her breath.

"Oh, that's cute babe, way to show me how grown up you are."

"Just leave me alone," Kat moved to close the door again, but was blocked again by her mother's foot.

"The next time you attempt to close this door, I will take it down."

Katherine laughed at the vision of her mother trying to bust down the door. "Sure Mommy Dearest, whatever you say."

"Try me, Kat."

Bella moved her foot just in time for Kat to slam the door in her face. She stepped back three steps, and bit her lip to contain the fit of profanity threatening to come out of her mouth. She turned to her father and shrugged her shoulders, "I thought kids went through the rebel without a cause phase at thirteen."

"I don't know what got into her Bella, I swear, I had to idea what she was up to."

"It's not your fault dad, Peter must have really upset her." Bella stomped to her office and pulled out the electric screw driver from her cabinet. She returned and pulled out a step stool to reach the hinges at the top of the door. Charlie stood there shocked at how Kat was behaving, the sound of the screws hitting the floor snapped him out of his daze as the door fell to the floor in Kat's room.

"MOM! What are you doing?" Kat hung up her phone and stepped over the door.

"No closed doors!" Bella spat as she held her hand out, "Phone, now!" Kat threw the phone against the wall and watched it shatter in two. "Good job girl, I am not replacing it."

"I hate you!" Kat's vicious words cut right at Bella's heart, she knew she didn't mean it, but coming from her kid, it hurt.

"Well, I love you."

"Get out!" she screamed, throwing herself on the bed.

"Laptop too."

"Wha- Mom!" She punched the pillow and sprang from the bed. "You can't!"

"I warned you not to tangle with me kid. We have always had a mutual understanding Kat, and you went against our agreement." Bella walked to her desk and attempted to grab her laptop, but Kat beat her there and held the computer close to her chest. "I would have been cool with your change if you hadn't been so snappy with me. So, since you feel the need to act like a child then yes, I am pulling out the mom card and being the mom...laptop, now!"

Kat rose the laptop over her head and threatened to throw it against the wall, Bella's breath hitched at the thought of that thousand dollar machine becoming a paper weight. "Throw it and I will never, _ever_ buy you a damn thing again." Kat knew she was being a brat, but it was too late for her to go back and apologize for her outburst. She knew her mother, and if she had thrown her computer, she would never get another one again.

Kat slowly lowered her trembling arm and handed it over to her mother. "That's what I thought."

Bella took one long look at her daughter's tear stricken face, and wanted nothing more than to talk it out like they had always done. This fight was new to both of them, and it scared Bella, her biggest fear was to lose the special relationship she had with her daughter. Kat slowly sat on her bed without looking away from Bella, her doe-like eyes were filled with tears as her bottom lip began to tremble.

Bella sighed heavily as she tossed the computer on Kat's bed and sat next to her, "Are we done?" She pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close as Kat's tears began to fall.

"I hope so," Kat hiccuped. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"I know, babe...I hate fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you too, it's just...God! I hate Dad!" She buried her face into her mother's hair and squeezed her neck tightly. "He broke my heart."

"Shh, don't say that petite."

"He did. Why couldn't he be there for me? I don't even really know him anymore...that's so sad."

"Katherine, baby, he loves you."

"Then why isn't he ever around? The only time he comes around is when you yell at him and remind him that I exist."

"That's not true sweetie," Bella pulled Kat off her shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He just has his priorities screwed up."

"Why would he go and make another baby when he has a child here he never sees!" Kat's words were difficult to understand through the tears and heaving she was doing in her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Bella held her daughter until she fell into a restless sleep. She laughed to herself in disbelief as she ran her fingers through her daughter's new hair. It was dark like her's and short...too short. She looked just like Bella, now more than ever.

Once Bella saw that Kat was in a deep sleep, she pulled out her phone and dialed Peter's number. Once it began to rang, Bella slowly moved off of the bed and tip toed out of the room.

"Hello?"

"You need to meet me in thirty."

"Bella?"

"Don't play stupid, meet me in thirty minutes at Bethesda Fountain."

"Oh...um, I'm with Charlotte, we're-"

"I don't give a good goddamn where the fuck you are," she spat in a hushed tone. "You better meet me there Peter...so help me."

"Okay, okay."

She snapped the phone shut and jumped into the shower, her muscles relaxed as the hot water hit her back. Her mind was reeling over her daughter's behavior. She knew that when Peter eventually broke the news to Katherine, she would not be pleased, but she was completely taken a back with how Kat behaved towards her. Peter was a piece of work and Bella couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

Her thoughts turned to her night with Edward, before the incident with Kat she was completely happy. She truly believed that Edward was her match in every way. She was surprised how laid back he could be and she loved that. Her thoughts were interrupted by sound of a toilet flushing and the sudden change in water temperature.

"Holy shit!" She squealed, gripping the shower curtain for balance.

"Hey hooch," Rose laughed watching the shower twist around her sister.

"Bitch," Bella laughed. "Where were you?"

"I had a late breakfast with Emmett and-"

"No, I mean, where did you stay last night?"

"Here!" Rose had always been a great liar, everyone _always_ believed her-except her sister.

"Bullshit."

"No," Rose blushed as she wrote her name on the fogged mirror.

"Rosalie Lillian, you lie!"

"I did! Emmett just stayed with me..." Rosalie gave Bella a sheepish grin as she went through her makeup bag. "Oh! Bella! I love this lipstick," Rose played with Bella's 'slutty' red lipstick.

"So quick to change the subject. Don't worry, I will get it out of you when I get back." Bella quickly changed into her black yoga pants and worn in Ramones t-shirt. She gathered her hair into a messy bun and rummaged through her closet for her flip-flops.

"Where are you going?"

"Im going to meet Peter in Central Park."

"What the hell for?" Rose snapped as she yanked the flip-flops from Bella's hand.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure Kat will tell you all about it when she wakes up, I have to go." Bella snatched her shoes from her sister and began to walk out the door when Rose's arm blocked the doorway in front of her.

"Spill it."

"Rose, I can't right now. I will explain everything when I get back."

"Is Kat okay?" Rose dropped her arm and looked over towards Kat's room, "and why is her door on the floor?"

"Again, it's a long story, I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"Okay..."

Bella caught the elevator just as is was closing and smiled politely at Mrs. Lanigan and her fat dog. Her phone buzzed as soon as the elevator hit the lobby, and she smiled when Edward's name flashed across the screen.

**How is Kat? I'm sorry to have buzzed off that fast but I figured you needed alone time with her. I had fun last night...and this morning. Can I take you to dinner tonight?**

Bella smiled at Aro and waited for the light to change at the corner of her apartment.

**Kat is going to be just fine...teenage angst, what can I say. I had fun last night too ;) I can't tonight. My dad's flight is early tomorrow morning, and I am going to spend some time with him. ****How about we have lunch at work tomorrow?**

Bella jogged up the cobblestone path until she reached the fountain, Peter was sitting with his back towards her reading the newspaper. She ignored the buzzing in her pocket and marched over to him and swatted the paper away from his hands.

"What the!"

"How dare you!" Bella snapped, throwing the paper in Peter's face.

"What did I do?" Peter shrugged.

"You know what you did! Don't play stupid with me, Peter."

"I just went-"

"You came to our home, without me there, and ripped her heart out."

"I just told her about Charlotte and the baby."

"You couldn't wait until a decent hour? Do you realize that your kid hasn't seen you, physically seen you, in about three years? Imagine her heartbreak when she finally sees her father, on her birthday, and he tells her that he is playing daddy to someone else?"

Peter rubbed his face with his hands and cradled his head, "That wasn't smart, was it?"

"You think! Not only did you break her heart, you managed to ruin her birthday."

"I'm so-"

"Spare me the apologies, don't come to my house again without my permission."

"Wait, Bella, I'm sorry for not being there. She has to understand that I-"

"Peter, the only thing Katie understands is that her father is a big kid. She understands that you are selfish and pig-headed and don't really give two shits about her."

"Now wait a minute, that's not true."

"It's not? Please show me the evidence that proves otherwise."

Peter rose from his spot by the fountain and began to pace back and forth, he cared about his daughter, and hated himself for hurting her. "I love my daughter. I would do anything for her, Bella, you know that."

"I don't, Peter," tears pooled in Bella's eyes at the memory of her daughter's heartbreaking outburst. "You had a chance to be in her life, she wanted you in her life. She looked up to you and understood why you were never around, she loves you Peter, but you are running out of excuses for your constant absence. It's gotten to that point where she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"She's just angry-"

"Yes! She's angry, hurt and feeling a little betrayed."

"Why? Because I'm going to be a father?"

"YOU ARE A FATHER! YOU ARE HER FATHER!"

"Dammit, Bella! I didn't ask to be a father when we were younger, I wasn't ready, and now that I'm older, I want this! I shouldn't be chastised for mistakes I've made in the past-" Peter quickly covered his hand over his mouth when he realized he was thinking out loud.

Bella felt a pang of resentment towards Peter, she hated him for hurting her kid and making her out to be his burden. "Then go and live your life," she whispered through her tears. "Go away and never come back. Stay away from my daughter, stay out of our lives."

"Wait, Bella...I didn't mean-" Bella's hand rose, cutting him off. She began to walk away with her hand still up, trying to process what he said. "Bella, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Peter walked towards her, but stopped with her hand balled into a fist.

Bella was shaking with anger as the tears fell down her face, "My child is not a mistake." She walked backwards away from him and eyed him with such disdain that Peter flinched in fear. "You are never to see her again, are we clear? She is better off surrounded by people who are not _OBLIGATED_ TO LOVE HER!"

"You can't keep me from my daughter!"

"I don't have to," she laughed bitterly. "You do that shit all on your own."

Much to Bella's frustration, Peter rolled his eyes and waved her off. "Things are going to be different. I am going to be around more."

Bella began to shove Peter backwards, "You have no rights here. You are nothing to her but a sperm donor...you _worthless_ excuse for a man!" Bella grunted as she used all her body weight to push him into the fountain. Peter's yells, and the loud splash his body made, drew in a little crowd around them. Bella realized what she had done and turned red with embarrassment at the sounds of scattered applause.

Bella always knew when Peter was angry, his bottom lip would pout and he would bite the inside of his cheek-these were traits that Kat inherited. She watched as he slowly rose from the water with a part of the newspaper stuck to his head. "Why would you do that?" he finally asked after a long minute of silence.

"You pissed me off," she snapped.

Peter dug into his pockets and pulled out his iPhone, "Dammit Bella! My phone is fucked!"

"How is that my problem? You should have watched where you were walking."

"You know, for being a fancy doctor and shit, you sure are immature!" Peter climbed out of the water ringing his shirt. She ruined his new phone-a gift from Charlotte, and his new shirt from his mother.

Bella worked hard to suppress the laughter, how dare he call her immature! "Peter, seriously? Do want to be the pot or the kettle?"

"Fuck off, Bella. What's the big deal anyway? You wanted me to tell her, I told her! Kat is just a spoiled brat, she needs to get used to sharing." All of a sudden Peter found himself back in the fountain, he noticed the blood on his shirt and in the water when he was stabbed with a sharp pain coming from his nose. "You broke my nose!" Peter moaned in pain.

"My child is not a spoiled brat. What does she have to share? You? Ha! She's never had you long enough to care, be a man Peter...and a father."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but you two are giving me grief!"

"Then by all means, go on and live your life but don't, I repeat, DON'T ever look for my child again."

"You can't stop me, she's mine too."

"Peter, think about it...have you ever really been there? All you are going to do is hurt her with your disappearing and reappearing acts, just stay away."

Peter opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself when he thought about all the times he bailed on Kat, Bella took his silence as an agreement and walked away leaving him in the fountain.

-x-X-x-

"I'm digging the new 'do Katie," Rose laughed as she tousled her hair.

"Thanks! I was just so tired of being a boring blonde...er, no offense Rose."

"None taken." Rose winked as she flipped her hair, "Brown suits you...but blonde's do have more fun."

"You really look like Bella now, and the color brings out your eyes." Lilly said, braiding strands of Kat's hair as Rose painted her toe nails.

Charlie grunted as he flipped through the sports section of the paper, "You don't like my hair, Pop Pop?"

"I think you should have asked your mother. Don't forget you are still in trouble, little lady," his stern voice made her flinch as he spoke through the newspaper.

"I know," she muttered.

Charlie bent his newspaper to look at Katherine, she was looking down at her fingers, and nervously biting her lip. Kat felt horrible about her behavior towards her mother, she was even more mortified at the thought of Charlie and Lilly witnessing her outburst.

"Brown does suit you, petite," Kat looked up at Charlie who winked and smiled at her. She jumped off the sofa and flopped herself on his lap, squeezing his neck until he coughed a laugh.

"I'm so sorry for being a brat, Pop Pop."

"You should really be apologizing to your mother, kiddo," He hugged her back and kissed her forehead, "but I accept your apology."

"I did already but I will again," she squeezed him one more time and kissed his cheek before taking her place on the sofa again.

Their quiet Sunday afternoon was interrupted by the slamming of the front door, Bella stormed in the living room and began to pace furiously back and forth trying to find the words to speak. After a few failed attempts she huffed and stomped into her office. Rose and Charlie both got up and followed Bella into her study, and they found her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Peter was the only one who could ever make her lose her shit the way she did, the tears ran effortlessly down her face while she replayed their conversation in her head.

"What the heck happened?" Rose knelt by her side and wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Peter happened!" she cried, "He is insufferable! He basically told me that Kat was a mistake and was something he _has_ to deal with."

"That son of a-" Charlie gritted his teeth and closed the office door. "I'll kill that little shit."

"He won't be coming around anymore, I made sure of that...he called my kid a spoiled brat for reacting to the news the way she did." She felt Charlie's hand gently squeeze her shoulder, "I don't know what I was thinking when I punched him but I was so mad!"

"Wait...you punched him?" Rose laughed.

"I pushed him into Bethesda Fountain and broke his nose," Bella shook her head at the memory. "I wasn't any better than him, acting that way."

"You were upset," Rose said. "I don't blame you, honey, I would have done the same thing."

"He made it seem as if he was obligated to love her, what the fuck! Then stay away asshole!" Bella cried.

"You are doing a great job without him, baby. Katherine doesn't need her father in her life if he doesn't want to be in it." Charlie turned her chair to face him, "You are raising your daughter beautifully...he will realize his fuck ups eventually."

"Dad!" Rose giggled, "Language!"

"I don't give a shit right now, this asshole is messing with my family," Bella and Rose stared wide-eyed at their father whose face promised violence. "I told him last night-" Charlie shook his head and took a seat on the sofa. "Good girl, Bella...I would have done more than punch him."

The seriousness of the moment disappeared when Bella began to laugh, "You should have seen the look on his face when I shoved him in the water!" she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Rose and Charlie, "It was priceless!"

"Well start from the beginning and don't leave anything out!" Rose laughed.

Kat and Lilly stood in front of the closed door listening in to their entire conversation, Kat's heart broke when she heard about the conversation with Peter. She flinched when Bella said he called her a spoiled brat...all her suspicions about being unwanted by him were confirmed.

She was certain, now more than ever, that she didn't want her father to be a part of her life. She would not be a burden to him anymore, and hated herself for giving him the benefit of the doubt all these years. Lilly pulled Kat away from the door and led her back into the living room, "I bought this jewelry book and some beads, let's make some bracelets." Kat nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Come on Katie...you did fine without him before. You have your mom and aunt and grandpa...you have me too." Lilly placed her hand on top of Kat's and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat in front of you, Lilly."

"Don't sweat it," Lilly giggled. "I'm sure I'd act like a baby if my dad pulled some crap like that."

"I didn't act like a baby," she laughed. Lilly's brows raised in question before dodging a throw pillow, "okay...maybe I did."

They giggled to themselves as the channel was tuned to their history show, they created a bunch of necklaces and bracelets before Bella emerged from her office with Rose and Charlie in tow. Bella plopped down next to Kat and pulled her into her arms, she gave her one big squeeze and planted a loud wet kiss on her cheek. "Eww! Mom!" Kat giggled, rubbing her cheek.

"You love it!" Bella ruffled her daughter's hair and pulled away to look at her new hair again, "It's growing on me, kiddo."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love it. I'm still getting used to the length but I like it...very skater girl."

"Mom, that's the last thing I was going for," Kat rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a short ponytail.

"Well, it suits you."

They ordered pizza and sat around watching Family Guy marathons, Charlie loved that show and laughed whenever Stewie would try to kill his mother. Kat got a kick out of her grandfather laughing like an amused child.

At seven that night Kat and Bella saw Lilly off at the airport, Kat promised to visit Lilly in La Push during spring break and hugged her until they called for final boarding. During the cab ride home, Katherine looked out the window and wondered if her father was still in the city. As much as she hated him she couldn't help but question whether or not he felt bad for making her cry. Bella heard Kat sniff and move to wipe her tears, she pulled Kat into her arms and kissed her nose softly.

"Why the tears, petite?"

"I'm just thinking..."

"Aw honey, you will see Lilly in a couple of weeks."

"It's not that," Kat's voiced cracked. "I overheard you talking to Rosie and Pop Pop..."

Bella sat back in her seat and pulled her daughter closer to her chest, that conversation wasn't meant for her ears because she wanted to avoid this very situation. She rocked Katherine against her to ease her sobs but it wasn't working this time, Peter's words had truly hurt Kat. "Baby, I didn't want you to hear that..."

"I'm not five anymore, I deserve to know the truth, even if it hurts me."

"I know, I forget that you aren't a little kid anymore. I'm sorry for keeping things from you, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I have to know the truth...and now I do." Kat wiped her tears and pulled away from her mother's embrace, "I'm better off without him."

"Your father is a grade-A asshole, I'm sorry." Kat's mouth fell open in shock at her mother's choice of words. Whenever Kat had something negative to say about her father, Bella would always defend him, but not this time.

"Mom?"

"He hurt you, he said some ugly things and that is unforgivable to me. He is a selfish pig and he will realize his mistakes. You are his first born and irreplaceable."

"He wants a do-over."

"Until he does right by you," Bella shook her head to fight back the tears threatening from her eyes, "Until he does right by you then everything he does from here on with amount to nothing. He will be living a lie and karma is a bitch."

"It's fine, mom." Kat leaned back against her mother's shoulder and took her hand, "you are all I need."

"And you are all I need, baby."

-x-X-x-

Early that next morning, Charlotte finally convinced Peter to go down to the emergency room and have his nose looked at. He lied to her and made up a story about fighting off a mugger in the park after his meeting with Bella. He sat in the exam room toying with his new iPhone when Emmett walked in carrying his file. Today was the first day that Emmett would be paying off his debt to Carmen for losing the bet, she had him running the pit and taking care of ER cases for the next two weeks. He hated it.

"Emmett?" Peter chuckled, covering his nose.

"Oh shit! Peter how the hell are you?" Emmett moved Peter's hand and shook his head in amusement, "I'm guessing not good."

"Yeah, I got sucker punched."

"By who?" Emmett laughed, "They did a number on your nose."

"Bella."

"What? Why?" Emmett stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Peter raised his hands in defense, "No man! It wasn't like that...it was just a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"I didn't choose my words wisely," he muttered. Emmett sat down in front of Peter and began to examine his nose.

"Sounds like something you'd do," Emmett shook his head as he felt the fracture in Peter's nose. "Yup, it's broken," he said, snapping the bone back in it's place without warning.

"FUCK!" Peter whimpered.

"Sorry bro, it helps if you don't know it's coming." Emmett rolled the seat backward and eyed Peter suspiciously, "I heard you knocked up a girl?"

"My fiancée Charlotte is pregnant."

"Oh fiancée? Well congratulations!" Emmett slapped his back.

"Thank you," Peter muttered. "How did you know?"

"Bells told me, how else?" Emmett shrugged. "Well, you're going to have a lot of bruising and soreness for a couple of weeks...it won't be pretty. I'll write a prescription for some Ibuprofen for the swelling, other than that...well, it was good seeing you."

"Same here," Peter rolled his eyes as he wiped the blood from his nose.

–

Later that day Rose had a second consult with Tanya, she was still recovering from her Rhinoplasty procedure from the week before and wanted to get Rose's opinion of increasing her bust size...again. In the middle of their consult, Bella text Rose to let her know that their father landed safely in Forks, and that she needed to meet with Rose in the nursery when she was done.

"Are you listening to me, Dr. King?" Tanya snapped.

"Dr. Swan," Rose corrected. "And yes, I am, but you just had a breast lift three weeks ago."

"I am paying for this. I want a bigger cup size."

"I advise against it. Wait a couple of months, you are still healing."

"I am paying you for a service."

"And I am refusing service."

"Then I will find another doctor who will be willing to do it."

Rose sat on the edge of the conference table and tapped her pen against her knee, she hated this woman and no matter how many times she'd refer her to another doctor, Tanya would be back within the month. Rose was the best at what she did and Tanya knew that. "Very well," Rose cleared her throat and opened the door to let Tanya out, "my assistant will fax over a list of referrals to your assistant."

"Are you serious?" Tanya shrieked, "I am a paying customer!"

"I understand that bu-"

"But nothing! I will see to it you will never touch a scalpel again."

"No, Ms. Petrov...I will see to it that no doctor I recommend will see you. I will make it so that you have to go to Brazil to get your tits done," Rose snapped. Tanya stomped her foot and slammed the door behind her, Rose laughed as she swung around in her chair. Her pager went off again and she laughed when Emmett sent over x's and o's. "What a doof," she giggled.

Rose made her way to the maternity ward and found her sister rocking in a chair in the nursery. Her heart twisted when she saw the IV's connected to the baby move as Bella rocked gently back and forth. The subject of babies had always been tough to talk about with Rose.

She was seven months pregnant when Royce decided he didn't want children, he came home one night and beat her with one of his golf clubs. When she was crouched on the floor, attempting to shield her stomach, Royce began to kick her sides to try and get her to move. The next thing she knew, she woke up in the hospital bruised and sore and without a bulge. They couldn't save the baby, and the damage was so bad that they had to perform an emergency hysterectomy to control the excessive bleeding in her uterus. The possibility of ever having a baby was taken away and since then, she'd never been the same.

Bella noticed Rose standing outside the window and she waved to get her attention, Rose tip toed into the nursery and knelt down beside Bella's chair. "Who is this?" Rose whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"This is Nicholas," Bella whispered, staring intently at her sister.

"Saint Nicholas..." Rose muttered, touching the babies tiny nose.

"That's right," Bella laughed softly as the baby stirred in her arms. "He knows his name already."

"What's his story?"

"Dad killed mom and then himself, we had to deliver him ahead of schedule so he's being closely monitored."

"How's he holding up?"

"He's a fighter. Nick has been through a lot but his heart is strong...he's gonna make it." Bella eyed her sister as she traced along his nose.

"What's to become of him?" Rose moved his cap to look at the little blonde hair peeking out from the sides.

Bella smiled and slowly rose from her seat, "Sit down, Rosie."

"I can't." Rose said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes you can, come on," Bella nodded encouragingly to the seat.

Rose sat in the chair and without thinking, her hands lifted to take the baby from Bella. "Where will he go?" she asked, cradling him against her chest.

"Social services will place him in foster care." Bella leaned over the chair to look at the baby, she lifted Rose's chin with her finger and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm sure someone will give him a good home." Bella winked at her sister and went to check on the other babies in the nursery, leaving Rose alone with the baby.

"Saint Nicholas...I like that," Rose laughed as the baby squirmed in her arms. "I like that a lot." She exhaled a sharp breath and wiped her tears with a smile. For the first time in a really long time, Rose felt hope...The dull ache in her heart all but disappeared when she held this baby in her arms and when his tiny hand gripped her pinky, she knew what she had to do...

-x-X-x

**Hello lovely readers :) **

**I'd like to thank my beta Snarkerella :) Thank you for the quick turnaround, BB! **

**A big thanks to everyone who put me on author alert and reviewed the last chapter...your feedback means a lot!**

****_On May 20th at 4:30 pm I gave birth to my son, Nathan John Connelly, he was born five months ahead of schedule. On May 22nd 7:54 pm, he passed away. Because of my loss, I will not be updating any of my stories for about a month...I can't focus on these stories when I have so much going on in RL. They may update early but I can't promise anything...my mind is not my own right now, as you can imagine..._**

**_I do promise that I will not leave these stories unfinished...I hate hiatus's but at this point in time it cannot be helped._**

**_Thanks again! See you in a month! _**

**_please review...Toodle loo :)  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N below :)**

Chapter Fourteen

_Stomping new grounds_

Song: Our Swords by Band of Horses

"I personally don't see what the hype is with that man," Edward muttered. A handful of popcorn hit the side of his head, and Kat giggled when Bella's hand lightly slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?" he laughed, brushing the popcorn off his lap.

Kat lifted her head from her mother's lap and rolled her eyes, "Uh, that's Gerard Butler...sooo hot!"

"Obviously!" Bella snorted, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Kat was sprawled across the sofa between Edward and her mother. Bella ran her fingers through Kat's hair absentmindedly as they both watched the screen in awe, Edward's eyes roamed from the TV to the girls and reached for a handful of popcorn. The girls were so entranced by the man on screen that they didn't even notice Edward snatching the bowl from Kat's grip. "My god," Bella muttered, "I love how his mouth goes crooked when he talks...so cute."

"Mmmhmm," Kat hummed in agreement.

"Maybe he has a nerve problem," Edward shrugged. The girls didn't seem to hear his comment as their attention turned back to the screen. His gaze shifted between Kat's feet resting across his lap and the bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Bella?" he called, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Bella?" his calls went on ignored until he lobbed a handful of popcorn her direction.

"What the-" she was cut off by her daughter's squealing.

Edward locked his arms around Kat's feet and tickled her mercilessly, "Ple-please! I giv-stop...oh my goodness! I'm gonna pee!" Kat tried her best to kick out of his hold but the more she tried, the more he tickled.

He finally stopped when Kat began to snort, and let out a loud guffaw looking over towards Bella. "She gets that from you," he laughed, wiping away an errant tear.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Kat snapped, trying to sound serious, but the amusement in her voice was evident. They all quickly rose from the sofa and before Edward knew it, they both were cornering him. "Are you ticklish, Edward?" Kat asked a little too innocently.

"No." He said, his eyes widened in fear giving him away all together.

"I think you are," Bella laughed as she walked slowly towards him.

"I'm rea- I'm not." Edward moved quickly around them, climbing over the sofa and jumping over the coffee table. Bella fell to her knees in laughter at the sight of the grown man running from Kat. Before he could make it to the hallway, Kat appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" her hands were in front of her, curling into claws.

"I beg you, Katherine, please." Edward walked backwards away from her until Bella's arms wrapped around his stomach from behind. "Bella, I really hate being-" she moved her hands slowly up his ribcage until she reached his underarms. His arms locked her hands in between his armpit making it impossible to move. Kat began to tickle his sides until they all dropped on the floor in laughter, Edward laughed like a big kid. His pleading and giggles left Bella in stitches, she loved him like this, she loved that her daughter was laughing after two days of being in a funk.

The movie's credits rolled as they laid lazily across the floor behind the sofa, "I want ice cream!" Kat blurted out, still draped over Edward's legs. Bella and Edward were staring at each other as Katherine spoke, his finger drew tiny circles on her chin, "Hello!"

Edward snapped out of his daze and looked over at a beaming Kat, she loved that her mother was so happy. She could see it in the blush of her cheek and the sparkle in her eye- her mother was in love. "Sorry? What was that?" Edward asked, clearing his throat.

"She wants ice cream...I do too!" Bella jumped up and reached down to help Edward up, "The floor suits you, Edward." She blushed and opened her hand to take his.

"Thank you," he winked.

"Where are we going to go? How about that cool place in China Town?"

"Nah, too far...how about Rice to Riches?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I know the perfect place," Edward interrupted. "It's not that far from here...a few feet actually. They have the best root beer floats in the upper-west side."

"Huh? Seriously?" Kat laughed and turned to her mother, "How did we not know that nirvana was so close to home?"

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards the door, "Let's go!"

Once they were in the hallway of their floor, Bella and Kat made their way to the elevator, "Where are you going?" They turned back and saw Edward standing at his door, "We're here."

They both looked at each other and back at Edward, "Your place?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I make a mean float," he smiled as he motioned for them to follow.

Once in they were in Edward's place, Kat walked around the large living room inspecting each piece of art. "Your place is so boring, Edward."

"Kat!" Bella whispered.

"Well, it's so not you!" she shrugged, "You're warm and laid back...this place is the opposite of you."

She wrinkled her nose at the Persian rug she was standing on top of.

"That was kind of rude, petite."

"No," Edward laughed, "it's okay." He walked out from the kitchen holding a silver tray with three large frosted glasses. "You're right, Kat, I never have time to decorate and my sister keeps trying to get me to spruce up the place."

"You should totally take her up on it," she muttered as she eyed the floats.

"Speaking of sisters...Alice, that's her name, wants to know if you're free on Saturday. She wants to take you on that tour." Edward handed off the glasses to both Kat and Bella, and laughed when Kat's mouth hung open.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he chuckled.

"Mom?" she turned to ask permission, Bella nodded and covered her ears. Edward looked at her in confusion and flinched when Kat's high pitched squeal pierced his ears. Her arms flew around Edward's neck and kissed both his cheeks, "Thank you! Thank you! This is sooo cool!"

"Thank Alice." He chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "Now eat before it melts."

Bella's heart pulled seeing Kat interact with Edward like that, she had never acted that way with any of Bella's old boyfriends. Edward and Kat had a special connection that she couldn't understand, it was Edward who got Kat talking the day after the Peter drama.

_He came over the night after to take Bella to dinner, and saw her daughter curled on the couch with a tissue in her hand. Instead of taking a rain check, he convinced Kat to get ready and join them. Bella had told him all that happened with Peter, and it angered him that a man would dismiss a child like that. He did all he could that night to make Katherine feel wanted. Instead of having dinner at a romantic restaurant, Edward took them to a Dave and Buster's. He knew Kat wasn't a big video game person, but he secretly like going there to play House of Dead II- an arcade game he holds the first place title of. _

_Kat wasn't very chatty during their dinner, she was quiet and pushed the food around her plate. Bella eventually talked her into playing a game of ski-ball and Edward used that out as an excuse to check the score on the video game. He noticed that someone knocked him off his first place ranking, cursing to himself as he made his way to load up his worn out coin card. _

_After nearly fifteen minutes of non stop ski-ball action, Kat excused herself to the restroom, and walked right by a very irate Edward, cursing at the game. She back peddled and quietly watched from behind him. "Crap! I totally killed that fucker!" _

_Edward was in full gamer mode when a kid came up to him and tugged on hem of his shirt."Um, sir? Can I get a turn?"_

"_Wait a minute...I'm almost done," he smiled quickly before returning his attention to the screen._

"_You said that ten minutes ago!"_

_Kat bit her lip to contain the laughter building in her chest, Edward was really into the game...he was ducking and wincing whenever his character was hit. He looked like a gamer...a tall, geeky, gamer as he bit his lip in concentration. "Come on, mister!" the kid interrupted again. _

_Edward hooted and danced his victory dance when the credits began to roll, "EAC! See that!" he told the kid and pointed at the screen. "That's how EAC does it! Number one...always!" He handed the gun over to the kid. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around whistling 'We are the champions' to himself, he stopped dead in his tracks to find Kat standing there biting her lip. Her eyes were bugged out and full of amusement as he pulled a hand out to wave sheepishly. _

"_Like this game?" she finally asked. _

"_It's okay," he shrugged._

_Kat walked over to the screen and read the high score lists. "Hmm, Edward, what's your middle name?" _

"_Uh, Anthony."_

"_Hmm," she stroked her chin as she looked back at the screen, "EAC? Well, judging from how many times EAC's initials are on here...this EAC loves this game. Hmm, I wonder." She pointed at each letter, "Edward Anthony Cullen...what a coincidence!"_

"_That is a coincidence."_

"_Mmmhmm." She eyed him suspiciously before erupted with fits of giggles, "I never pegged you as a video game guy." _

_Edward shrugged his shoulders and led her away from the game, "It improves dexterity." _

"_How?" She giggled. "You pull a trigger!"_

"_I mean..." Edward fumbled for words and ran his hand through his hair again."Aw hell, okay! Okay! You caught me...I love that game!"_

"_Secret's safe with me," she winked. They both sat in front of an arcade version of 'Deal or No Deal' and played quietly for a few minutes._

"_You know, my mom left my father and I when I was very young." Edward began as she chose a case. _

"_Wow, really?" _

"_Yeah, she got tired of her life with us and left. My dad's a doctor too, and back then he was all about furthering his career and didn't really care that there were problems back home." _

"_That sucks, I don't know what I'd do without my mom."_

"_Yeah, for the longest time...I blamed my mother."_

"_Why?"_

"_I thought she didn't love me enough, I still think that."_

"_All mothers love their children...it's encoded in their DNA or something," Kat shrugged._

"_Well, it's just my opinion. I found out that years later, she remarried and had a couple of kids."_

"_I can imagine how that must have felt," Kat said, blinking back tears._

"_Well, I felt like crap to be honest with you. I believed that she thought I wasn't good enough to take with her...I wasn't good enough to love."_

"_You are good enough...I love you! Mom...I'm sure mom loves you!" She giggled. "Your father and siblings love you! You don't need your mother's presence to justify your self worth." She leaned against his shoulder and snapped as the meaning of her own words sunk in. _

"_Do you, Katherine?" he asked. "Do you need your father to justify your self worth?"_

"_No," she finally answered after a long moment of silence._

"_You know, you have people who love you and would do anything for you. I understand it hurts to be cast aside, but you have to understand that one lone person shouldn't make a difference when you have a whole family ready to love you...unconditionally." He tapped her nose with his finger and kissed the top of her head. _

_Their conversation was interrupted by a very excited Bella holding a giant wad of tickets. "I totally killed at that game!" she pointed at the ski-ball machine. Edward and Kat laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and went to hug her mother. "Hey kiddo," she hugged back, "what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing mom...I just love you."_

_Bella looked at Edward suspiciously as he continued to play his game, "I love you too, Kat." _

"Oh. My. God!"

"I know, right?"

"Ohmigod!" Kat squealed, taking another heaping spoonful. "This is the best root-beer float I've ever tasted!" She turned to Edward and beamed gratefully, "You are an ice cream god."

"Yes, we will throw petals at your feet!" Bella agreed, bowing to Edward. "We shall erect a golden statue of the ice cream messiah."

"You guys are silly," Edward snorted.

"Seriously though, these are great!" Kat said, before grabbing her head in pain. "Frick! Not again!"

"Stick your tongue out...it helps." Edward muttered, smiling at Bella.

-x-X-x-

After a couple of hours, Kat fell asleep on Edward's sofa while they watched Roman Holiday on AMC. After about ten minutes of nudging, Kat refused to wake, so Edward scooped her up from the sofa and carried her back to their apartment.

"Thank you for being so kind to her," Bella whispered as she rubbed the top of Kat's head. "Is she heavy?"

"Not at all, she weighs like two pounds..." He smiled and hugged Kat closer to him, "it's no problem, she's easy to be kind to."

"Yeah, she's a good kid."

Once they arrived at Bella's place, he laid Kat down and covered her with a blanket, while Bella leaned down to kiss her daughter's cheek. Edward wondered what it would be like to come home to Bella every night and make this a routine, but shook off the errant thought when he realized it hadn't even been a month since they'd been together. Edward had never been in this position, and he was desperate not to screw it up.

"So what did you say to Kat that snapped her out of her funk?" Bella asked as she swept the popcorn off the floor.

Edward took the broom from Bella's hand and took over cleaning up the mess. "That's between Katherine and I," he winked.

Bella rolled her eyes and snorted at the sight of him cleaning, "Well it worked...whatever you said."

"I have my ways." He smiled, dropping the broom, and taking her into his arms. Edward brushed the hair off her shoulder and inhaled the scent of her skin. His hot breath sent chills up and down her spine while the butterflies in her stomach fluttered uncontrollably.

"S-stop," she stuttered.

"Why?" He smiled mischievously, kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Because Kat is asleep a few feet away," she rambled with her eyes closed, breathing in the scent of his breath. Edward hovered over her mouth and admired the shape of her lips, her eyes opened when his movements ceased. "Did I upset you?"

"No, why would you think that?" he pulled back and furrowed his brow.

"Because we can't-" she wagged her brow suggestively and nodded towards her bedroom.

Edward look confused until the light bulb snapped in his head, "Wha-of course not!"

"Because you stopped kissing me, I figured-"

"Bella, no...I understand completely." Edward took her head in his hands and kissed her gently over her eyes, nose and mouth, "The sex is amazing." He smiled and lifted her chin to meet his gaze, "But it's not the only thing that's keeping me around...I like being here, like this," he motioned between them, "with you." He kissed her nose and wrapped her tightly in a bear hug, "Silly woman."

-x-X-x-

By the next afternoon, Bella's day was already not going well. Peter flooded her cell phone with calls and texts all day demanding to see his daughter again. His voice mail went from curt and borderline snippy, to downright rude and ugly- his texts were no different. On top of the constant calls, she was short one resident and running around like a chicken without a head. By one o'clock, she had single handily delivered five babies and three more were due any moment.

Faye had an energy drink waiting for Bella at the nurses station along with a file for an incoming patient. Bella's squeaky tennis shoes were heard trailing up and down the quiet halls of the maternity ward all day and she prayed for a solitary moment to catch her breath.

"This is for you," Faye said as she tossed the can of Red Bull into Bella's hands.

"I love you, Faye." Bella whimpered, tucking a loose strand of hair into her ponytail. "Today has been busy," she gulped the contents of the can in a single chug. "Lots of babies today!"

"Well," Faye handed Bella the file, "There's another incoming."

Bella pouted then shrugged, "Well, what can you do?" She smiled at Faye and thanked her for the pick-me-up as her pager went off again. "Never fails," she muttered to herself while the orderlies rolled in another expectant mother.

In room 6235-B, a young woman was sitting on the hospital bed twiddling her thumbs, while her husband flipped through the channels of crappy cable. "I feel like a watermelon is hanging from my who-ha," she snapped.

"Babe, it's almost over," he answered absentmindedly.

"I need to pee!"

"Maybe your water is broken," he shrugged.

"You're some help," the young girl flung a pillow to his head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello mom! I'm Dr. Swan, I will be delivering your baby today." Bella extended her hand to the young woman who eyed her speculatively. Her husband dropped the remote and sat up quickly to greet the pretty doctor.

"Megan," the girl greeted coldly, "This is my dip shit husband, Mark."

"Megan, Mark," she nodded. "These are my interns, Dr. Greene and Dr. Parker. They will be assisting me today...Dr. Greene, will you present the case?" Bella turned to look at the interns and rolled her eyes before turning to smile at the patient again.

"Wait a minute," Megan snapped. "You are having a bunch of newbies deliver my kid? Nuh-huh, not happening."

"Mrs. Huston, this is a teaching hospital. I assure you that they are-"

"No!"

"Very well, Dr. Greene would you and Dr. Parker see if Dr. Boone can use you on her service today?" The interns nodded and darted out of the room as fast as their feet could carry them.

Bella took a deep breath before turning to address her patient again. "Okay Megan, it says here on your file that you are opting for a natural child birth?"

"Why are you asking? It's on my file, right?"

"It's standard procedure to consult with you before I move forward," Bella spoke through her teeth.

"Well, consider me consulted."

"Very well."

"I don't want medication either."

"It's noted on your chart," Bella gave her a tight smile before reading over her chart again. "It says on your chart that you've been three centimeters dilated for about a week now, let's check to see where you're at today."

Megan's husband quickly left the room as Bella placed her legs in the stirrups, she found no change in her measurements, "You said that your contractions were fifteen minutes apart?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, well...your baby is certainly taking it's time."

"I want this to be done and over with already," Megan snapped. "I've missed enough work."

"I see," Bella worked hard to control the tone of her voice. "Well, all we can do is wait. This is not something that can be rushed." Megan rolled her eyes and thumbed through a copy of Details magazine while Bella checked the fetal monitor. "Okay, well I will be back in a few hours to check on the progress." She took her patients silence as an agreement, and left the room as her pager went off.

Three hours and two babies later, Bella returned to the room. She was greeted by a very nervous Mark pacing in front of his wife's room. "Mr. Huston? Is everything okay?"

Mark gave Bella a quick smile and snapped his phone shut. "You know, my wife wasn't always so bitchy, she's just been through so much these past nine months."

"I totally understand, how is she doing?"

"Crabby but her contractions are 10 minutes apart now."

"Let's see where we are, shall we?" Bella opened the door with a smile and let him in first.

"Have a lovely chat?" Megan asked, her voice was thick with suspicion.

"I was just telling Dr. Swan where you were as far as contractions go."

"Right," she laughed bitterly.

"Let's see where you're at, Megan." After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Bella noted that she went from three to seven centimeters dilated. "Megan, you are progressing beautifully. I am going to pop the water bag and see if that will speed things up a bit."

Megan was taking measured breaths, trying her best to hide the pain she was experiencing. Mark wiped her sweaty forehead and moved to kiss her lightly on the cheek, but was rebuffed when Megan flinched away. "Fine!" she snapped through a sharp breath. Mark ducked out of the room again leaving his wife alone with Bella. "Was he flirting with you?" she asked in between her pants.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be coy, was my husband flirting with you?"

Bella moved away from in between her legs, and rose to meet her face to face. "Mrs. Huston, first, that was an _extremely_ inappropriate question to ask to doctor set to deliver your child. Secondly, no, he was not...I am not one of those women." Bella snapped, silencing her beeping pager. Megan threw her head back down to the pillow and covered her eyes with her arm.

"We tried for months, years even, to have a baby." Megan wiped a tear from her eye and played it off like it was her sweat. "I finally get pregnant, and he cheats with his secretary who sends me the flowers for my birthday," she snorted sarcastically. "What's funny is that he thinks I'm blind to it...the wife always knows."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh well, right? What can one do?" She winced as Bella moved around to break her bag. "Deal with it and play the role of a good wife...turn the other cheek as my mother says." She shifted uncomfortably to stare at Bella, "You're quiet. You are judging me...I can tell, your silence speaks volumes."

"Mrs. Huston, I am no one to judge." Bella smiled, patting Megan's belly in assurance. "My main concern is for your baby, your life is your own."

"Yeah well, we tried so hard to get pregnant, it tore us apart."

"That's terrible," Bella said as she busied herself with a file.

"I blame it," Megan looked at her stomach and shook it gently. " I just wanted the dream, our dream, and I pushed him away when things got rough. Now I'm here, alone...I've become bitter, just like my mother. I hate it."

Bella dropped the file on the chair and sat beside Megan on her bed. "Off the record, you are not alone. You have a baby on the way who will love you unconditionally. You should concentrate on him or her...once you see your baby, your priorities will fall into place."

"Her...it's a girl," Megan smiled at Bella and exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry for being a bitch." She laughed.

"Not a problem," Bella winked. "Now, let's have this baby."

An hour later, Megan was fully dilated and working tirelessly to push her daughter out. She was bending down by the bed, trying to follow the breathing techniques she learned from her Doula.

"Megan, you are doing good momma." Bella said encouragingly.

"I'm so scared!"

"Don't be...you're doing so well!" Bella smiled, "You can push however feels most natural to you, but it's easier if you are on your back, momma. It's easier for the baby that way."

Megan nodded and the nurses moved to help her on to the bed, "Jeez, this hurts!"

In between the cries and panting Bella talked calmly to Megan. "Hon, push against my fingers." Megan inhaled and exhaled with a grunt. "Momma, you have literally one push more, and then she's here!" Bella nodded to the nurses and look at Megan with loving eyes. "Megan, with this next contraction I need to you open your legs and push down."

She whimpered and shook her head in panic, she could feel her daughter crowning- she instantly regretting the decision to forgo the drugs. "I can't...oh my god! I can't!"

"Megan, you can! She is literally one push away!" Bella motioned to the nurses to brace Megan's legs, "Megan, look at me...push down, you will feel this horrible pressure and then it's over...come on, Megan...she's right there!"

"Oh my god, I can feel..."

"Yeah, one more little push...bear down, Megan I can see the head!" Megan inhaled and exhaled with another loud grunt, "Hey there sweetheart." Bella whispered as she guided the baby out of her mother. "Precious, just precious."

Megan threw her head back in relief as her eyes opened and closed lazily. "My baby," she muttered.

"Yup, look at her! Happy birthday, sweet baby girl." Bella placed the tiny baby into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Penelope," Megan whispered, nuzzling against her cheek. "Do you know how long I've waited for you?" She whispered through her tears. "Thank you, Dr. Swan...so much."

"Oh honey, you're welcome."

-x-X-x-

A few hours later, Bella went to check on the new mom, and found Megan cradling her daughter in the dark room. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Megan smiled. "Thank you again."

"That's what I'm here for," Bella whispered.

The door flew open and Mark walked in with his tie undone. "I'm sorry, baby. I got called into work...emergency meeting." Mark leaned in to kiss his wife and stopped when he saw their new daughter. "She's so little...cute," he shrugged. Megan looked at Bella and back down to her baby, just like the good doctor has said- it all fell into place.

"Get out, Mark."

"What?" He chuckled, looking at Bella in confusion. She took that as her cue to leave and closed the door quietly behind her.

"I said to get out, Mark."

"Why? What did I do now?"

"It's not what you did, it's who you're doing," Megan said as she continued to stare at her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked nervously.

"Don't act stupid, Mark."

"Meggie what are you-"

"Justine."

Mark gulped loudly and sat at the edge of the bed. "You are imagining things..."

"Mark, don't disrespect my intelligence." Megan chuckled, "Late meetings? Midnight calls? Perfume on your jacket?" Megan shook her head and gently stroked her baby's cheek. "Leave."

"It was a one time thing, baby please, I love you."

"One time thing?" Megan finally looked up from her baby and glared at her husband. "It's been going on for seven months. Go play with your secretary...I've got more important things to worry about now."

"Meg-"

"Go."

Mark rose slowly from his seat and gave one last pleading look at his wife, she shook her head and turned her attention back to her daughter. He gathered his jacket and walked quietly out the door, avoiding eye contact with Bella, who was standing at the nurses station.

-x-X-x-

"Long day?" Edward asked as Bella leaned against his shoulder in the cab.

"Yes," she muttered.

"Want me to massage your feet when we get to the apartment." He felt Bella nod against his shoulder, "Okay."

"How was your day?"

"Busy, I had two triple bypasses today and-" He chuckled to himself as the sound of Bella's light snoring filled the cab. Once they arrived to their building, Edward lifted Bella in his arms, and carried her out of the cab. Aro opened the door for them, and smiled at Edward as he tipped his hat. He carried her through the lobby and shifted her as carefully as possible to press the button of the elevator.

While waiting for the elevator Edward kissed Bella's forehead and took a moment to smell her hair. He smiled as the scent of freesia filled his nose, Bella moved closer to his chest and gripped his shirt muttering incoherent sentences. Once the elevator opened he stepped inside and bent to push the button for their floor, he kissed Bella on the cheek while he looked up to see Tanya entering the building with her niece Victoria. They stopped dead in their tracks to gape open-mouthed at the scene in front of them.

"That's Katie's mom!" Victoria whispered to Tanya. She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but the doors of the elevator closed before she could yell or do whatever she was planning to do. Edward blew out a breath of relief and held Bella closer to his chest, he knew that it was something he would have to deal with eventually, but tonight was not going to be that night. He arrived at the front of her door to find a note from her daughter.

_Mom,_

_Jasper is going to help me with my history paper tonight. I am gonna crash there if that's okay, I know you'll be home late and I kinda didn't want to be alone. _

_See you after school tomorrow. _

_Love you!_

_Kat_

Edward took the note in his mouth and walked to his door, he juggled with the keys and eventually opened the door. He had moved the mattress to the floor the night before and gently laid her down, careful not to disturb her. He tiptoed back into the living room to lock the door and check his messages, it hadn't been but five minutes since he saw Tanya in the lobby and there were already seven missed calls, he turned off his phone and returned to his bedroom. Bella was in a fetal position hugging a pillow close to her chest, he laughed to himself at how cute she looked.

Once he was settled for the night, he wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her close to his chest. Her body seemed to relax as soon as his hands touched her skin. He inhaled the scent of her hair one more time before falling comfortably into a peaceful sleep.

-x-X-x-

It was a little after two in the morning when little Liam woke crying. He was a good baby for the most part, crying right on schedule- at two and six in the morning- when it was time for his feeding. His father woke this time to find his wife's side of the bed empty, he reached into the crib and cradled his son while he walked to the kitchen to prepare his bottle. He yawned as he tested the milk against the palm of his hand and smiled down at his beautiful son. Liam's features were forming and as the days passed, he looked more and more like his beautiful mother.

"Mags? Babe?" Henry called out into the darkness. He walked around the loft and saw the light in the restroom shining under the door. "You okay, hun?" He asked again, knocking lightly.

Maggie was leaning against the sink of the restroom, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. She cleared her throat and ran the water to distract from the panic in her voice, "Yeah baby. I'm good, I just have a stomach ache...Chinese food didn't agree with me." She opened the medicine cabinet and opened the tiny glass bottle of pills.

"Okay, well I'm going to put Liam down for a nap again...I'll see you in bed."

Maggie closed her eyes and tried her best to calm her breathing before she answered. "Okay, love...I'll be right there." The sharp pains in her chest felt as if she was being stabbed by a million knives. She fought hard to control the shaking in her hands and flinched when the cup clattered to the sink. "Stop it," she muttered through her teeth, trying her best to calm her breathing. She managed to control the shaking long enough to pop the pill in her mouth and wait for the instant relief that would follow. It was her last pill of nitroglycerin and she mentally kicked herself for not remembering to refill it at her pharmacy the day before.

Finally, the pain started to ebb. The invisible elephant that was sitting on her chest had all but disappeared and she silently thanked God for another save. She rinsed the evidence of sweat off her face with cold water, and smoothed the errant hairs from her ponytail. Before leaving the bathroom, she took one deep breath and made a mental note to fill her prescription first thing in the morning.

She tiptoed back into the bedroom and laid in Henry's waiting arms, she snuggled against his chest and winced when a faint echo of the sharp pain began again. The pains were getting worse and coming often...she knew that it only meant another surgery and as much as Dr. Cullen stressed the need for it, it was something she vowed she would never do again.

* * *

**Hello again my lovely readers. So yes, I'm back :) So soon? Yes. I have another week and a half to sit around around and "heal" and the writing has been so helpful and distracting. I am almost done with Impasse and ALTHOT as well. :) Who knew I could be so productive sitting on my ass almost all day :) **

**I want to thank all the lovely readers/reviewers who left me all those kind words, you have no idea how much they've meant to me. Thank you!  
**

**Let's give it up to my lovely beta Snarkerella! **woot! woot!** Thanks again, BB :)**

**OH! My other story ( A lie to hold on to) has a new banner! Thanks to Ms_ambrosia! The link is on my profile so check it out! It's my new favorite one :)**

**Okay. As ever, let me know what you think ;)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_From one day to the next  
_

Song: A Good Start by Maria Taylor _  
_

Bella woke in a panic the next morning in a bed that was not her own, and in oversized shirt that looked familiar but she knew she wasn't hers. She recognized the scent- Aqua Di Gio and body soap...Edward. She smiled against the pillow when his hand tugged gently on her shirt, and looked down to see his hands flex against her waist. He was snoring against the nape of her neck making Bella bite her lip at the sensation. She tried her best not to jostle his arm as she reached for her pager.

"Nu-uh," Edward groaned. He reached out for her hand and wrapped it around her waist with his, "Sleep."

"I might have missed a page," she giggled as he pulled her closer to him.

"No pages, no nothing." He muttered sleepily, "Now go to bed...sleep."

"Okay, okay." She laid there in his arms, the warmth of his legs wrapped around hers was enough to relax her entire body. "Are you awake?"

"Nuh...hmmm?"

"How did I get out of my clothes?" His slow breathing stopped while his leg lay lazily over Bella's.

"I took them off," he smiled against her neck, hugging her closer. "I wanted you to sleep comfortably."

"Okay," Bella wrapped herself tighter against him, mentally kicking herself for choosing to wear her Wonder Woman underwear.

"Nice underwear by the way." He chuckled, moving his hand slowly up and down her ribcage. "Very cute," he nipped at her ear.

"Hey, don't hate the power panties." She twisted around until she faced him, attacking his neck with playful kisses.

"Oh," he chuckled, "believe me...I'm not. I happen to like them." His hand roamed down her stomach to the band of her panties, he playfully stretched the band and snapped it against her skin. She responded by kissing his bare chest, making him shiver at the feel of her warm breath against his skin. "Okay." He grunted, positioning himself over her, "Wonder Woman needs to wander off." His hands smoothed up and down her legs, kissing the soles of her feet before spreading her legs apart. Edward placed soft, open mouthed kisses along the inside of her thighs as his hands explored the smooth plane of her stomach.

He used his teeth to pull her panties away from her skin and down her legs. She kicked them off as soon as they were by her foot and pulled him back up to cover her completely with the warmth of his skin. "Beautiful," he muttered against the corner of her mouth. Her nails scratched gently up and down his back making him shudder against her. He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, but was met with her hungry mouth. She pushed his chest, and moved to straddle him. He quickly pulled her shirt over her head and marveled at the sight before his eyes. "Just beautiful." Edward's stomach fluttered when Bella's eyes met his, he liked the idea of waking up next to her every morning. It was different from the snores and blanket hogging he was used to with Tanya. There was a calming hum that floated between them and the closer he held her the more relaxed he was.

"What's the smile for?" She asked, finally breaking away from their steady gaze.

"I'm just happy right now," he shrugged as he lifted his hips against her. Her body arched against him, letting out a quiet whimper.

Bella's dark hair was draped around him like a thick curtain, tickling his nose as she swayed from side to side over him. "Bella...what are you doing to me?" He ran his fingers through her hair and gently pulled her towards him.

She smirked, lowered her bare chest to his, "Right now? Right now, I'm about to lean forward and kiss you. Next, well...why don't I just show you?"

Before Bella could touch her lips to his, Edward gripped her hips and rolled her under him. "What are you doi-" he kissed her long and good before taking her head in his hands, smoothing away the hair from her face. Bella found herself forgetting the question she was going to ask and wondered if she even remembered how to speak. "Hi," she breathed, feeling his erection against her inner thigh.

"Hello." He smiled, running one hand from her neck down to stomach. She could feel his thighs between hers, slowly parting her as his fingers slid up and down her moist center. Bella bucked against him as he massaged her bundle of nerves with his fingers. "You're so ready for me, baby." Bella nodded with her eyes clenched shut and her bottom lip in between her teeth. He brought his hand back up and held her head once more, "Look at me." Her eyes opened slowly to meet Edward's burning gaze, she blinked rapidly a few times when she felt the tip of his cock right at her entrance. "Don't take your eyes off me, baby. I want to see you."

Edward slowly filled her, never taking his eyes off of her. The way she bit her lip when she felt him ease into her, the tiny lines that formed across her forehead when she furrowed her brow, and the way her eyes glazed over when he moved in and out of her- he loved everything about her. She was everything he never knew he always wanted- falling for her had been easy, it was just something he wasn't familiar with. "Where are you?" Bella moaned, caressing his face as he moved slowly in and out of her.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are," he spoke against her neck, thrusting harder into her. She lifted her hips to meet his gentle thrusts making him grunt as he explored new depths. "Sweet Jesus, Bella...you feel so amazing."

Her hands roamed up and down his back until the familiar tickle formed in the pit of her stomach, "Edw-ohhh," her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails dug deep against his hips. "Please...harder," she whimpered, pressing her nails deeper into his skin.

Bella moaned in protest when she felt him leave her. He pulled her up to sit on his lap and slowly guided her down over him. "Fuck," he hissed, feeling her thrust against him.

"Right there, baby...oh God, so good." Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, and threw her head back in pleasure as her climax claimed her. Edward felt her walls clench around him- quickly bringing him to his own release. She giggled coming down from her high, throwing herself back onto the bed as Edward sat there trying to catch his breath. He took a long moment to admire her beauty as her hair fell across her sweaty face, "What are you smiling at?" she huffed, still trying to catch her breath.

"I just like staring at you." He chuckled, throwing a pillow at her. She caught it in her hands and swung it hard across his face, her giggles stopped when she noticed the scowl marred across Edward's face. "Shit, did I hurt you?"

She got to her knees and took his face in her hands, "I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, trying her best to contain her laugh. His face remained impassive as he pulled away from her embrace, "Edward? Oh come on, it was an accident...we -" she squealed when he pulled her into his arms, flipping her over his shoulder. "Where are we going?" Edward carried her into his restroom and sat her on counter. She yelped when her naked bottom touched the cold tile. "What are you doing?" Edward smiled mischievously as he turned the water in the shower on. He threw her over his shoulders again and stepped into the shower. "It's cold!" she screamed kicking until he set her down right under the running water.

Edward chuckled moving the hair from her face, "Are you mad?" she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling into the stream of cool water. "Ahhhh! Fuck!" he yelped while the ice cold water hit his shoulders. "Touché."

Their pagers went off simultaneously just when he leaned in to kiss her, and Bella darted out of the shower leaving Edward to kiss the air. He smiled watching her scurry back to his room, almost slipping as she turned the corner. Bella was staring at her pager when Edward walked into the room and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her. "It's Dr. Boone, I gotta get back there."

"Your scrubs are in the dryer," Edward kissed her temple and picked up his pager. "It's Emmett," Edward shrugged. "Probably wants to have lunch."

"You didn't have to wash them," she smiled, deeply touched by his kindness. He playfully swatted her bottom and pointed in the direction of the washroom. She disappeared behind the door and left him alone to change.

Bella ran back into the room pulling up her scrub bottoms. Edward laughed to himself when he saw she wearing a pair of his boxer briefs and her bra. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked like- all frazzled and unaware of just how gorgeous she was. "I hope you don't mind," she laughed, pulling on the underwear.

"I like this look on you," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck, "but I prefer Wonder Woman panties." She pulled away from him and threw her scrub top on.

She gathered her things and kissed him quickly on the mouth, "Dinner later?"

"Yes, I want to take you and Kat to a restaurant I heard about."

"Sounds good," she stood on her tip toes and kissed him again before darting out the door.

-x-X-x-

Kat woke up late that morning because Jasper let her stay up to watch a marathon on the History channel about King Tut's tomb. She made it into the elevator bare foot and hopped around trying to slip on her socks. The elevator door opened at the lobby just in time to see Victoria and Irina leaving the building. "Victoria! Irina! Wait up!" Kat yelled, pulling her backpack over her shoulder.

Irina looked back to smile at Kat, but Victoria pulled Irina forward to keep walking. "Victoria? Irina?" Kat yelled again noticing that Victoria's speed picked up by the way Irina was dragging behind. "Very funny guys, wait up." They continued to ignore her, practically running across the street and disappearing into the crowd. Kat stopped in her tracks and felt an ugly twist in her stomach, and wondered what she could have possibly done wrong to make them behave that way.

She finally made it to school thirty minutes late, and the teacher was well into her lecture when Kat stumbled into class. Random students snickered making the teacher stop in the middle of her speech, "Nice of you do join us, Katherine."

"Sorry," Kat muttered taking her seat.

"Nice haircut," Victoria snorted. Lauren laughed and whispered something in her ear making Victoria nod her head in agreement. Irina stayed looking at Kat with remorse, and tugged on her own hair before giving Kat thumbs up. Victoria shot Irina an icy glare and Irina quickly looked down at her books, ignoring Kat for the rest of the class.

After the bell rang for their next class, Kat saw Garrett standing by the lockers waiting for her. His eyes bugged out when he saw Kat's look, "I know, I know...you don't like it." Kat snapped, ruffling her hair.

"I didn't say anything," Garrett laughed. "Someone didn't have a good morning?"

"I guess not," she shrugged, bumping his shoulder playfully.

"You look beautiful by the way...no matter what hair color you might have." He bumped her back and wrapped his arm around her.

They arrived in their music appreciation class and noticed Victoria and Lauren chatting quietly. The two girls stopped talking when they saw Garrett with his arm around Kat. "Are you mad at me or something?" Kat asked before taking her seat. Victoria shrugged and looked straight ahead ignoring Kat's question all together. "I'll take that as a yes."

Class began and Kat sat in the back with Garrett this time, but Victoria kept looking back at her and rolled her eyes when Kat would look in her direction. "What is her deal?" Garrett whispered while the teacher lectured about his time with the Rockette's again.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "She was fine the last time I spoke with her."

"She's crazy," Garrett chuckled crossing his eyes. They giggled together until a sharp snap hit Garrett's desk.

"Something funny?" Mr. Johnson asked, wearing a tight smile.

"Um, no." Garrett stuttered, clearing his throat.

"I didn't think so," he removed the yard stick from Garrett's desk and continued his story while everyone kept staring at the two. Victoria huffed and turned her back to them again, and pulled Lauren closer to her.

Kat was never one to care what others thought about her, and she never hung around with the "popular girls" back home in Forks, because she didn't believe in thinking she was better than anyone else. She kept to herself at school and waited to hang out with Lilly, who went to the school on the reservation. But this time around, she felt really uncomfortable and out of place. Everyone was snickering and pointing in her direction, she wanted nothing more than for this day to end.

Thankfully, Garrett offered to walk her home after school that day. He was considered one of the cutest guys in school, and every girl wanted him- but he wanted Kat. He liked her smart mouth and knowledge of music, plus, she was the first girl he met that shared his interest in archeology, and was smart enough to carry on a conversation about the subject. "Hey Garrett, you wanna come over and watch that special I was telling you about?"

"Uncovering King Tut's tomb?"

"Yeah, I set the timer on my DVR last night so-"

"Didn't you already see it?"

Kat blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "I can see it again...it never gets old to me."

"Then I'd love to," Garrett said as he took her hand. Kat continued to walk, staring down at their joined hands in shock. She thought all day about why he was being so affectionate with her, and wondered if he really liked her the way she liked him. Garrett caught her staring at their hands and brought them up to look as well. "I...uh, sorry," he blushed releasing her hand.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, reaching for his hand. "I liked it," she muttered looking down at her shoes.

Garrett stopped them in the middle of the rushing crowd and held on to both her hands."I like you, Kat. A lot."

Kat bit her lip and twisted the tip of her shoe against the cement praying that her face wasn't giving away her excitement. She felt her cheek warm and silently blamed her mom for inheriting her tell tale blush. She took a deep breath and blew it out before looking up to Garrett's waiting eyes, "I like you too...a lot."

"Thank goodness," he exhaled. "I was starting to feel like a fool when you didn't say anything." He lifted her chin with his finger and brushed her cheek lightly, he could feel the tiny sparks of electricity on the tip of his finger as he released her chin. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

"You want to be my girlfriend? Uh! I mean...you want me to be your girlfriend?" Kat beamed, unable to control the excitement in her voice.

"Uh huh." He nodded, unable to take his eyes off her smile.

"Yes," she squealed before containing herself. She cleared her throat and pretended to act like it didn't phase her. "I mean, sure...if you want," she shrugged. Garrett tickled her sides and pulled her into a hug before kissing the top of her head, "You're my first boyfriend." Kat muttered against his shirt, trying her best to hide her blush.

"You're my first girlfriend." He leaned down to smell her hair, closing his eyes when the scent of strawberries hit his nose.

"I don't believe that," she snorted.

"It's true! I was never really interested in any girls here...until I met you." He looked down to see Kat bite her lip and he pulled her closer to him as they continued their walk home.

When they finally reached the building, Aro looked down in between the young couple and noticed their hands were joined. He looked up at Garrett and furrowed his brow a bit before greeting Kat with a warm smile. They were waiting for the elevator when a familiar laugh caused them to turn and stare a the entrance. "Well, look at the lovebirds." Victoria said, her tone laced with spite. "Isn't that the most nauseating thing you've ever seen?" She asked Irina who was staring down at her books.

"What's your deal, Victoria?"

"What do you mean?" she shrugged.

"You know exactly what I mean," Kat snapped. "You ignored me all day and now this?"

"Ignored you? Do I have to say "hi" to you every time I see you?"

"That's what friends do."

"Funny," Victoria laughed as she tapped her finger to her chin. "I don't remember _ever_ saying that you were my friend."

Victoria's harsh words cut Kat deep, and it took all of her strength not to cry in front of her. "My mistake then," Kat muttered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Victoria looked at Garrett and winked before stepping onto the elevator. "Looks like this lift is all full. Hey Garrett, when you're done with Swan...you know where I'll be."

Garrett's foot stopped the door from closing and laughed in Victoria's face, "Like I would ever go out with you." He flinched in disgust at the thought of kissing that vile girl.

"What's your problem, Victoria?"

"What's the matter, Swan? Can't handle a little competition?"

"There is not competition, Victoria...I would never date you. The thought of it makes me sick."

"You say that now," she shrugged.

Before Garrett could step forward Kat's hand was on his chest, "No Garrett, I've got this." She smiled at him before fixing her glare on Victoria. "I don't know what I did to you but know this," Kat walked into the elevator and cornered Victoria. "Back the hell off my boyfriend."

"Don't like it, Swan?" Victoria moved forward, making Kat walk backwards toward the lobby. "How do you think my aunt feels?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Victoria?"

"Why don't you ask your mother, I'm pretty sure she knows what I mean."

Before Kat could get another word in, the elevator closed in her face. She took a couple of steps back and looked over at Garrett, "I don't know what she's talking about."

"Neither do I," he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "But I promise you that I will never-" he shuttered at the thought of even being in the same room as Victoria.

"I know, dork...I think she might be crazy." Kat giggled nervously as the elevator doors opened again.

They sat in the living room of her apartment in silence while the host spoke of the treasures found in the old tomb. Kat sat at the far right side of the couch, and Garrett sat on the left. He kept stealing glances at her, watching as she twisted a strand of hair in between her fingers. She stared intently at the screen when they showed the remains, letting her mouth drop open in awe. He smiled in amusement and thought himself a very lucky guy for finding someone like her. "You're gonna catch a fly if you leave your mouth open like that," he laughed. Kat snapped her mouth shut and grinned before offering him something to drink. Before she returned her attention to the show, a low knock came from the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Kat skipped to the door and looked through the peep hole to find a familiar face looking at the ground. "It's Irina," she whispered to Garrett.

"What does she want?"

Kat opened the door and leaned against it's frame, "Irina? What can I do for you?" She crossed her arms and tried her best to work up the meanest stare she could muster.

Irina looked up from her shoes and smiled weakly at Kat. "I know you're mad at me," she began. "I didn't even know that Victoria was mad at you until we were walking this morning."

"Do you know why?" Kat asked, still glaring at Irina.

She nodded slowly and looked up at Kat with tears in her eyes. "Kat, you're my friend! I hated not speaking to you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because Victoria-"

"So, just because Victoria tells you to do something, you do it?" Kat snorted, straightening herself out before moving to close the door. "I don't need friends like that."

"That's why I'm here!" Irina cried, blocking the door with her hand. "Please, Kat...I'm sorry. I realized how wrong it was...I even told her in the elevator that what she was doing was wrong."

"I don't believe you."

"Katie it's true," Irina whimpered as she wiped her eyes. "You've been such a good friend to me in the short time you've been here...please forgive me." Irina looked down at her fingers and sniffed.

Katherine opened the door wider grabbed Irina by the hand, "Come on in then," Irina's face brightened almost instantly, she flung herself to Kat and wrapped her arms around her in a vice grip hug.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Kat."

"Just don't do it again," Kat gasped as Irina choked her unintentionally.

Once Irina finally let her go, she walked into the living room to find Garrett sitting on the sofa. "Oh! Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all," Garrett smiled. "We were just watching the history channel."

"I can come back later," she looked at Kat who was shaking her head in protest.

"Nonsense! Stay here, my mom should be home soon and we can order pizza or something." Kat pulled out her phone and began to text her mother.

**K-What's cooking good lookin'**

"So Irina, why is Victoria hell bent on making Katie's life a living hell?" Just then, Bella's mother replied.

**B-Hello daughter of mine. I feel like I haven't seen you in years!**

**K-Tell me about it, when are you coming home?**

"Victoria saw Kat's mom and her aunt's ex in the elevator last night."

Kat looked up from her phone, ignoring the vibrating. "Wait a minute. Who is Tanya's ex, and why was he with my mother?"

Irina shrugged and flopped back into her seat. "I know that his name is Edward, and that he lives on your floor."

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" Kat said, dropping her phone.

"Yeah. So, she saw them and Tanya apparently flipped her shit and got all depressed."

"Is that the same boyfriend she cheated on?"

"Yup," Irina said, popping the p.

"They why is she so depressed?"

"Because according to Victoria, they were working things out before she saw him with your mom."

That familiar feeling settled in her stomach like a ton of led. The tightening in her chest made her wince in pain as the tears prickled around her eyes. "Are you sure?" she whispered, staring at her phone on the floor.

"That's what Victoria said."

"So he was seeing Tanya at the same time he was dating my mom?"

"Again, that's what's coming from Vickie's mouth...I wouldn't believe it though." Irina placed her hand on Kat's and rubbed lightly. "She lies about a lot of things."

"Well, I hope that this is one of those lies." Kat picked up her phone and checked her text messages.

**B-In about an hour. Edward is taking us to dinner tonight, you cool with that?**

**B-I take that silence as a no?**

**K-That's fine, mom. Sorry, Irina and Garrett are here...**

"Don't worry about it," Garrett moved closer to her and kissed her temple. "From what I saw at your party, he really likes your mom."

"Yeah, Katie...besides, that spastic little plastic cheated on him. I doubt that he'd take her back."

**B-Cool! Invite them! Edward says the more the merrier.**

"Hey, you guys want to go out to dinner with my mom, Edward and I?"

"I'd love to!" Irina smiled, setting her books in front of her.

"If you want me to," Garrett said.

"Of course I do," she placed her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand.

-x-X-x-

Edward spent the day lounging around his apartment. It had been years since he actually used a day off to do absolutely nothing that was hospital related. He stood in his bare feet outside his door giving his signature to a delivery man for his new bed sofa. Alice almost choked on her tea when Edward asked for help with redecorating his place. He told her he was tired of it looking like a museum and wanted to breath some life in it. She shook her head in amusement as the words left his mouth.

"_What?" he snapped, finally tired of the giggles and head shakes. _

"_Nothing," she giggled while she sipped her tea._

"_Out with it," he ordered. _

"_It's really funny," she said while she folded her napkin. "This Bella sure had changed you," she eyed him speculatively before returning to her napkin. "I like you better this way," she added. "I haven't seen you like this since-"_

"_Stop right there," he said. "Don't go there."_

"_I'm just saying," she rose her hands in defense and continued to work on her napkin. "Happiness suits you."_

_He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. "So, you know what I'm looking for?"_

"_Yes, yes." She waved. "Lived in..comfortable, I've got you big brother." _

"_Oh yes, before I forget. Kat said yes to this weekend. Saturday at one o'clock, is that okay?" _

_Alice held her hands together and bounced in her seat like an excited child. "Of course! That's perfect! I can't wait."_

"_Easy now," Edward laughed. "She's just sixteen."_

"_Edward, don't you know anything?" She rolled her eyes and lifted the her neatly folded napkin she had shaped into a crane. "I had at least sixty pairs of shoes at that age...fashion is very important to a young girl."_

"_I'm so sure," he muttered behind his menu. "Kat isn't like other little girls."_

"_Well, either way she will have fun!"_

"_Thank you for this, Alice."_

"_It's my pleasure!" She sipped her tea and checked her phone, "I've got to run, I'm so late!" _

"_I understand."_

"_Saturday at one, tell her to dress to impress!"_

"_I will."_

Before Edward could close the door he saw Kat walking towards him, he waved but stopped when he noticed the scowl she wore.

"You okay, Kat?"

"You and me need to have a serious one-on-one." Kat snapped, letting herself in his apartment.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you dating Tanya Petrov?" she started.

"What is this about?"

"Answer the question," she snapped again.

"I was but-"

"Where you dating her while you're dating my mom?"

"Of course not!" He said, staring wide eyed at her angry face. "Where did you hear that?"

"Rumors."

"Katherine, where did you hear that?"

"Victoria is Tanya's niece."

"I know."

"Well, she saw-"

"She saw me carry your mom into the elevator last night," he finished.

"Yes, but-"

"Your mom fell asleep in the cab on the way back home, I carried her out of there and into the elevator. I saw both Tanya and Victoria in the lobby."

Kat was facing the large painting hanging over his mantle, she felt horrible for snapping at him, but when it came to her mother, she was fiercely protective. "Katherine, I would never hurt your mom. I care about her too much to see her get hurt."

"I just-" she shrugged, finally turning to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"No need, little one." He hugged her tight against him, "You're just protecting your mom...I respect that."

-x-X-x-

Meanwhile, Tanya paced back and forth on the terrace of her sister's apartment, trying to replay the scene from last night in her head. She had seen that woman somewhere, but she couldn't place her. She went through a mental checklist of all the women she had come to know during her time in New York, and none of them fit her description. She knew that Edward would eventually move on but what she couldn't understand was why she was so bothered by it. Was it a territorial thing? Or did she really love him? Her mind reeled back and forth trying to get a grip of the situation before her.

"I will not be replaced," she spat before pulling out her phone.

"OK magazine, this is Cheryl. How my I direct your call?"

"Yes, my I please speak to Demetri Hill."

"Certainly Miss."

After a few minutes of droning Kenny G music the familiar voice picks up on the other end. "This is Hill."

"Demetri," she purred on the phone.

"Oh Tanya, sweet Tanya...how can I be of service to you?"

"Well, Demetri...I've got a story to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**I'd like to thank my awesome Beta yet again :) Snarkerella ( Never go away again!) jk She's the Meredith to my Christina ;) and rocks my socks! :)**

**I really appreciate all of the reviews and story alerts! You have no idea how much I love hearing from my gorgeous readers! :)**

**So, Fic Rec's...**

**The following are the reasons why it takes me sooo long to update ;) jk **

**They are amazing stories and if you have the time...please check them out!**

**1.) A pound of flesh by Jaxon22**

**2.) Irreconcilable Differences by AnonySwan**

**3.) Bella Voce by Morgan Locklear**

**4.) Love in my box by **cosmoandmarvar

**Please review :) I'd love to hear from you!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

****Runs and hides behind Snarkerella** A/N below :)**

Chapter Sixteen:

It's a long fall from the top

_Song: Running up that hill by Placebo_

That Saturday morning, Bella woke up extra early to the sounds of falling boxes and squeals. Kat was rummaging through the hall closet for a lost dress- she'd been up since seven trying to piece together the perfect outfit for her tour today. She decided to go in the dress her mother had given her for her birthday last year, it was cute and with the perfect pair of ballet flats and accessories she couldn't go wrong.

"Kid, it's seven in the morning." Bella whimpered drowsily.

"Sorry Mom," Kat smiled as she pulled down another box. "Remember that dress you bought me for my birthday?"

"The black and white one?"

"Yeah," she huffed closing the box. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"Kid, it's in my closet."

Kat stopped her efforts to loosen the next tightly packed box and turned to glare at Bella. "What is it doing in there?"

"You left it in there!" Bella shrieked, feigning shock.

"You're a bad liar." Kat rolled her eyes and started putting the boxes back in the closet. "What was it doing in your room?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged.

"Dudes, seriously? It's seven!" Rosalie yawned. "What the heck is up with all the noise?"

"Mom stole my dress."

"Did not!"

"Oh yeah? Explain why it's in your room?"

"Because you put it in there!" Bella eyes shot between her sister and her child, they both smiled knowingly at each other. Bella had always been a terrible liar, her eyes would bug out and it was nearly impossible for her to maintain a straight face.

"Shitty liar," Rose quipped.

"Don't get me started, Rosie," Bella raised her brow. "There's a long list of names I could call you but we are in the presence of a little lady, so I will hold my tongue."

"You can't hide behind your kid forever you know." Rose laughed, giving Bella the finger while Kat's back was turned. In return, Bella ran her finger across her neck and pointed at Rose.

"I want my dress, Mom."

"Fine, fine." Bella yawned and drug her feet back to her room, she threw herself on the bed and wrapped herself in the thick covers. Rose followed and made herself comfortable on Bella's bed by pulling the covers off her sister. "Stop," Bella whined.

"_Stop_," Rose mimicked in a baby voice, and Bella retaliated by kicking her lightly on the side of the face with her foot.

"Oh you're quite the limber one!" Rose laughed. "No wonder Edwar-"

"Shut up!" Bella snapped, looking at Kat.

"Oops," Rose shrugged and plopped down beside her sister.

"You guys are weird." Kat muttered, digging through Bella's closet.

"Stop breathing on me! Your breath reeks!"

"Then get off my bed!"

"Dammit, Bella! That's my nose!" Kat heard a smack against skin and her mother yelp.

"Bitch!" She giggled, whimpering in pain. "You have bony knuckles! I'm gonna bruise now!"

"Kids!" Kat snorted. "I'm gonna separate you two." She took the silence as a truce and continued to rummage through her mom's closet. She moved aside some dresses until she found hers, hidden under one of Bella's jackets. "Ah ha!" She ripped the dress from it's hanger and stomped back into the room, her aunt was drifting off with her arm over Bella's face.

"Ah ha what?" Bella whined.

"You tried hiding it from me!"

"No I didn't," Bella muttered.

"Lies!"

"Fine! I liked the way it looked on me," Bella shrugged against her pillow.

"You're an Indian giver!"

"Am not!"

"You totally are! You bought that present for me and I haven't even gotten to wear it."

"I bought if for you last year, you had plenty of chances!"

"I was waiting for the right time," Kat stood over her mother and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry," Bella looked at Kat from under the covers and blew her a kiss. "I only tried it on, I didn't wear it out."

Kat rolled her eyes and smacked her mother's head with a pillow. "Stoler." she muttered.

"Stealer!" Bella corrected.

"It's stoler," Rose mumbled against the pillow. Kat hugged her dress and glared playfully at her mother before leaving the room.

Bella flipped over and began to braid her sister's hair. "Sooooo," she dragged out the word with a smile, "I'm surprised you're home."

"Why?"

"You've been at Emmett's since the bar."

"And?"

"What's up with that?"

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to face Bella, giggling like a little girl. "He's _amazing_! We clicked, and since then, everyday has been...oh I can't even begin to-" Rose shook her head and pulled the covers over her head.

"So why are you here tonight? Is Emmett here?"

"No, one of his surgeries took a lot longer than expected and I just told him I would sleep here tonight."

"Well, this is exciting!" She stopped giggling when she noticed Rose's brow furrow. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's the greatest but-"

"But what, Rose? Please don't tell me you started having second thoughts."

"No, it's nothing like that!" Rose adjusted herself to face the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I made an appointment with Ms. Cope."

"The social worker from the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Rose turned to stare at her sister, she bit her lip nervously and twisted her hair in between her fingers, Bella nodded knowingly and exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness, I was beginning to think that Nicholas would end up lost in the system."

"I want him so bad, Bella." Rosalie wiped an errant tear from her cheek and looked back up at the ceiling. "I was supposed to go back to Washington the day after Dad, but I can't seem to stop going into the nursery and sitting with him."

"He's getting so strong."

"Isn't he?" Rose laughed, wiping away another tear. "Yesterday, I could have sworn he was smiling at me."

"It's possible."

"Well like I was saying, I made an appointment to talk to her with my lawyer. I want to see how much red tape is involved."

"I'll be happy to write a letter of recommendation."

"Thank you," Rose took her hand and squeezed.

"So what does this have to do with Emmett?"

Rose sighed and released her hand, sitting up in the bed. "I don't want to drag him into this situation with me. It's too soon to be asking him to take on such a major responsibility...I know I have to end it soon."

"Rose, you are thinking too negatively."

"No, Bella, I'm not. What guy is going to want a woman that can't have kids?"

"I won't hear you talk that way," Bella snapped.

"It's true!" Rose let the tears fall at their own free will. "Emmett's gonna want kids that are his own, I can't give him that."

"Rose-"

"No Bella, I know this for a fact."

"You should let him know what you're planning on doing. It's not fair to him for you to just up and end things...give him the benefit of the doubt, he's a good guy."

Rose shook her head and rose from the bed. "No, I am not going to involve him...I barely know him." Rose's tone was all business- cold and distant. "Nicholas is going to be the only man in my life from now on...he is all I need."

"I think you are going to make a terrible mistake."

Rose shrugged and fixed the covers over Bella. "It's my life, this is what I want."

"Okay, as your sister, I support you." Rose smiled weakly before returning back to her room. She knew that Emmett was perfect for her, but as much as it was going to break her heart, she couldn't even fathom the thought of asking Emmett to take on something like that. They barely knew each other, and this was her opportunity to become something she had always wanted to be- a mother, and she was going to take it.

-x-X-x-

It was forty-five after twelve, Bella and Edward were watching television while Kat ran frantically from room to room. Edward was distracted by Kat's bare feet thumping back and forth while Bella watched TV completely oblivious to her daughter's rambling and whimpers. "Maybe we shou-" Bella shook her head and put her finger over her mouth to silence Edward. He continued to stare at a half-crazed Kat until Bella tugged on his arm.

"She does this every time," she rolled her eyes and leaned against Edward's shoulder. "Once she finds the bracelet that's in my restroom, she'll relax." Bella spoke up loud enough for Kat to hear her. Kat squealed and quickly ran back to her mother's room.

Kat used her mother's bathroom because it had all the good makeup and hair products spread across her large counter like a department store. The light in the restroom was perfect, and the counter was wide enough for her to sit on. She rummaged through her mother's drawers, trying to find some bobby pins, when she stumbled across a weird looking case. It was light pink and shaped kind of like an octagon, she she finally figured out how to open it she noticed little white pills winding around in a circle. "Tri-Nessa?" she muttered to herself examining the pills. She tossed them back into the drawer and made a mental note to ask her mother about it later. Once she found the bobby pins, she gathered her hair together to make a tiny pomp and straightened out the rest of her hair.

Alice knocked on the door exactly at one- Kat squealed and ran to her room to throw on her outfit while Edward got up to let his sister in. Alice pulled down her shades and eyed her brother in amusement. "My, my, answering the door barefoot, relaxed and at home...good sex can change a person."

Edward glared playfully at his tiny sister and pulled her into the apartment. "I miss the old Alice."

"Old Alice?"

"Yeah, that cute one-year-old that wouldn't say much."

"Uh, yeah...because I couldn't talk yet."

"Exactly," he muttered giving her a quick hug.

Alice walked into the apartment slowly, paying attention to all the little details that made Bella's apartment unique. "Hello!" She chirped, pulling Bella into a hug. "Your home is so lovely! Very hip...comfortable, very lived in." She smiled, quoting Edward.

"Thank you, Kat will be right out. She's going crazy over what to wear."

"Oh well, that's normal." Alice laughed. "I remember when I was her age...I would stay in my closet for hours."

"Much to my benefit," Edward said as he shoved her playfully.

"Be nice, big brother," Alice waved her finger. "I've got pictures and stories about you that would make Bella's toes curl."

"Ha Ha," Edward muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, pictures? I can imagine a little Edward...all prim and proper." Bella laughed, snaking her arm around his waist. "With a little pocket protector and-"

"I wasn't a geek!"

"No, you weren't...you were super geek." Alice winked at Bella and moved to dodge Edward's playful smack.

"I'm ready!" Kat danced into the living room circling around to show off her outfit. "Hello, I'm Kat. Oh, what pretty shoes! Are they Jimmy Choo's?"

"Yes!" Alice looked down at her feet and cooed. "They're from the new Spring line."

"So amazing!"

Alice looked up and beamed, wrapped her arm around Kat, and gave her a good squeeze. "I love this girl already!" Edward dropped his head in his hands and sighed.

"Kat, this is my little sister Alice."

"Kat, I am so looking forward to today! We have so much planned!" Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "I love your outfit by the way! That dress is too cute for words!"

"Thanks! My mom got it for me," Kat spun around again.

"Bella, you have great taste." Alice winked and looked at her brother. "She's a keeper, Edward."

"You can go away now." Edward blushed, pushing her towards the door. "Be careful, Kat, she's an energetic one."

"I think I can keep up," she giggled.

"Remember that I work tonight so you'll stay at Jasper's." Bella kissed her on her check and handed her a couple of twenties which Alice took and gave back to her.

"Your money is no good here, it's my treat today."

"That's sweet of you, Alice...you really don't have to."

"I insist!"

"She insists, Bella." Edward agreed shaking his head. "Lesson number one- don't argue with Alice."

"Yes Bella, don't argue." Alice winked and hugged her again. "Thanks for letting me take Kat, I'll take good care of her."

After the girls left, Edward threw Bella over his shoulder and ran into her room. "I have to go in at three...that gives us two hours." Bella snorted when he threw her on the bed and started pulling up her shirt. "Not much time." He laughed, kissing her neck.

"Two hours? That's plenty of time!" She squealed as he yanked her sweats down, pulling her towards him.

"Not for what I have planned," he raised his eyebrow and twisted his imaginary mustache. He pulled his shirt off and pounced over her, tickling her sides. Their fun was interrupted by the sounds of Edward's pager going off on the floor, he groaned and pulled away from her, cussing to himself as he went through his pockets.

"What is it?" Bella asked, running her foot down his back.

Edward shivered at the touch and put the pager down on her night stand. "It's not urgent, they know to page 911 if it is." He spun around and jumped on top of her again, attacking the sensitive spot on her neck. "Now, where was I? Oh yes...right there!" He pulled the covers over them and spent the next hour lost inside her.

At almost two-thirty, his pager went off again, followed closely by his cell phone. "Damn it!" He cursed, reluctantly flipping open his phone. "What!" he grumbled.

"It's about freaking time!" Faye snapped.

"What happened, Faye?" Edward shot up, pulling on his pants.

"It's Maggie, get here now." The line went dead and Edward stood frozen in place, he looked at the phone and closed it quickly before throwing back on his shirt.

"What happened?" Bella asked, wrapping the blankets around her.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry...it's Maggie."

"What happened? Is it the baby?" Bella jumped from the bed and ran into her closet.

"I don't know...I've got to get down there."

Bella ran out of the closet pulling on a pair of scrub bottoms. "What are you still doing here? GO!"

Edward snapped out of his daze and quickly kissed her on the nose. "I'll see you there."

-x-X-x-

Earlier that afternoon, Henry came home for lunch to find his son laying on the floor crying at the top of his lungs with Maggie nowhere in sight. "Hey Liam, what's got you so worked up?" He laughed nervously, looking around for his wife. "Mags? Baby?" There was an eerie silence which terrified him. He walked with Liam throughout the apartment until he found his beautiful wife on the floor of the restroom with an empty bottle of nitroglycerin in her hand. "Fuck!" He kissed his baby and placed him in his crib then ran back to the restroom to help his wife. She had been so stressed with the baby these past few weeks that it slipped her mind to go and refill her heart medication. Henry kicked himself for not checking to see if she was taking them properly.

"Maggie, baby! Please wake up!" He held her in his hands and fumbled with his cell phone. He dialed 911 and screamed at the operator to send an ambulance. He threw the phone down and started giving him wife mouth to mouth and feeling for her pulse. Her heart beat was slow and her pulse was very weak. "Baby, the ambulance is coming...please hold on!" Her ragged breathing was getting quicker and less frequent with each breath she tried to take. "Baby, please..." he whimpered, kissing her forehead. "Please hold on, Maggie." It seemed like he had been waiting for an eternity when the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics stabilized her, and rushed to the hospital with Henry and their baby in tow.

Edward finally arrived just in time to lead the crash team. "What's going on?" He muttered frantically, looking over the chart.

"They brought her in about an hour ago, she was stable until now." Faye yanked the chart and prepared the paddles for Dr. Cullen.

"We need to get her into surgery, I need to repair the tear." He looked around and saw Henry holding their son close to his chest, whispering words of comfort in his son's ear. "Book it, now!" Edward snapped, glaring at Holly. His ramblings were interrupted by Maggie and her cries.

"Maggie, I need you to calm down."

"I...can't...hurts." She whimpered, trying to lift herself. Her eyes rolled back and her body fell limp on the bed. The machines began to beep erratically until the heart monitor flat lined.

"Maggie!" Henry cried.

"Get him out of here!" Edward snapped, taking the paddles from Faye. "Charge to 200," he placed the paddles on her chest and said a quick prayer before giving the go ahead. After the first jolt, there was no rhythm coming from the machines. "250! Move it!" Electricity coursed through Maggie's body again, resulting in no change. "God dammit, Maggie...come on!"

"We lost her pulse, doctor."

"Get it going! Charge to 300!"

"Doctor Cullen," Faye placed her hand on his and shook her head. Edward closed his eyes and shook off the tears that threatened to fall from his face.

"No!" he growled. He began manual compressions and barking out orders to the nurses scrambling around. They put forth their best efforts but they couldn't get her heart to start beating again.

"How long as she been down?" He finally asked, after what seemed like hours of manual compressions.

"Twenty-five minutes, doctor."

"Maggie! Please, come back!" Henry cried from the door, pushing past the nurses.

"I SAID GET HIM OUT!" Edward yelled, continuing the compressions.

"Doctor Cullen, we need-"

"No, Faye."

The entire room was still as Edward worked frantically to get a heartbeat, everyone glanced around sympathetically, unsure what to do. After another five minutes, Edward looked around the room and found everyone staring at him. "What is everyone looking at? Let's move!"

Bella stood silently by the door witnessing him fall apart and it nearly broke her heart. She walked into the room and placed her hand over Edwards, forcing him to stop.

"Time of death." She cleared her throat, ignoring Edward's fit of protest. "Time of death, fifteen forty-five."

"NO! Oh God! No!" Henry cried, falling to the floor. "Maggie...God, no!"

"Edward, let it go." Bella whispered, taking his hand. "You did everything-"

"Stop." He snapped, pulling his hand away from hers. "Just stop."

"You need to clear out so they can-" Edward pushed away from the bed and darted out the door, he needed to be alone for a moment and remember how to breath. Maggie had been his first patient, she was with him through his whole internship and all the way to now. He stressed to others under him that forming attachments with patients is frowned upon, but he always thought of Maggie as an exception. The elevator climbed up to the top floor of the hospital, and as he opened the roof door, he exhaled in relief as the air hit his face. The hot breeze was surprisingly cool against his face- Edward was completely unaware of the tears that fell while he raced to the top of the building. Guilt and anger hit him like a ton of bricks.

"She was so young," he whispered hoarsely to himself. "I could have...I should have been-" He tugged at his hair and dropped to his knees, his mind ran through the things he could have done if he had thought faster and been a thorough doctor. His pager and cellphone were persistent, he recognized that it was Bella's number and instead of answering, he shut both devices off and sat at the ledge looking down at all the people and cars passing by.

The sun was setting when Dr. Hernandez found him sitting on the ledge smoking a cigarette. "You know, you shouldn't be smoking." He jumped in surprise when he heard her voice and turned quickly to glare at her. "I didn't even know you smoked," she continued.

"I bummed one off the janitor, I didn't know they came up here to play cards."

"It's how they unwind...I wish I had time to do that." She laughed, taking a seat next to him.

"Carmen, I'll be down in a minute, please just leave me-"

"I am not here talk you off the ledge, I just needed some air too. It's been a hard day for me."

Edward snorted and shook his head, taking another long drag of his cigarette before putting it out against his shoe.

They sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes until Carmen chuckled to herself. "I remember when I was a resident back in Florida, I misdiagnosed a woman. She had been complaining of really bad headaches and I sent her home three times with scripts for pain meds. Three times." She shook her head and played with her ID badge. "That fourth time she came to the hospital, it was in a body bag." Carmen looked over at Edward and patted his back. "She had an aneurysm...one that, if I had taken the time to run CT scans, I would have caught and treated."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She was twenty and supposed to be getting married the following weekend, I lived with the guilt for many years...almost cost me my marriage." She went on, ignoring his question.

"Again, why are you telling me this Carmen?"

"Because I don't want you to go on living life regretting the choices you make. Everyone makes mistakes...ever-"

"Nurses make mistakes, interns make mistakes, residents make mistakes...not attendings. Not someone with my reputation."

"Edward, these things happen. Her heart was weak, she wasn't keeping up with her medication, she elected not to have the surgery, how was this your fault? She was ticking bomb."

"I should have made her."

"You can't make someone do something."

"What about our Hippocratic oath? _I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure..._."

She shook her head and straightened herself out, exhaling sharply before turning to glare at him. "_I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug_." She countered. "To be left alone was her decision."

"I want to be left alone," Edward snapped. "That is MY decision."

Carmen carefully rose from the ledge and started towards the stairwell. "Don't let this consume you, Edward. You are too young, and have too much to lose." When he didn't respond, she left him alone. She had seem too many gifted surgeons lose their minds and families over situations like this, she hoped that he wouldn't be a part of that fast growing list.

-x-X-x-

After almost thirty missed calls and pages, Bella finally gave up and decided to leave him alone for the day. Bella had been paged to Bellevue Hospital for an emergency consultation in which she was specifically requested. She waited outside for a cab and noticed Edward sitting on the bench drinking a beer. "What are you doing with that?" She asked, sitting by him. He scooted to the far end of the bench scrunching his nose as if she was foul smelling.

"I needed a drink."

"I tried calling you."

"I know."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I don't know Bella," he chuckled sarcastically. "Maybe I just wanted to be left the fuck alone...you obviously didn't get the point the first, I don't know, _ten times_ you called."

"I was just worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, I don't need you charging in all 'Joan of Arc' just because I'm having a bad day," he slurred as he brought the beer to his lips. "You don't know me well enough to act like you do."

"Edward, you're drunk."

"You think?" He raised his eyebrow and took a swig of beer. "I'm only just beginning."

"So that's how you deal with this? I don't think that it's healthy...you need to talk to someone."

"And what someone might that be? Huh? Come on...tell me Dr. Phil, is it you?" He looked at Bella and rolled his eyes. "I'll pass."

Bella flinched back as if he slapped her in the face. Edward caught her expression and felt horrible when her eyes glazed over with tears. He buried his head in his hands, but before he could muster up an apology, she was at the curb hailing a cab. He didn't have the strength to stop her, and honestly, he didn't know if he even wanted to. He slouched against the bench and watched as she climbed into the waiting cab without so much as a backward glance.

"Fuck," he whispered as he threw the beer can into the trash. He took off walking down the street back to the corner store a few blocks away. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." His mind replayed that horrible conversation with Bella and he suddenly felt sick as a dog. He was sorry for speaking to her like that, but he wasn't sorry for how he was dealing with the pain of it all. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he blamed his relationship with Bella. He didn't know why he blamed her but he did...

**I know loves, I know...sad. **

**Thanks again to my lovely beta, Snarkerella :) You are amazing babe! **

**I love hearing from you guys! I appreciate all your reviews! **

**Until next time...xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Below :)**

Chapter Seventeen:

_Out of the wood work_

At eight fifteen that evening, Alice and Kat bounded into the elevator with bags of clothes and accessories Kat scored from Hector, Alice's loyal assistant and keeper of clothes. Kat was in heaven that day, she was the perfect fit for the sample sizes designers give to the magazine to have photographed. Hector was set to store the clothes in their respective bins but thanks to Alice's sweet talk and promises of free drinks and man-hunting for the next two weekends, he was putty in her hands.

Kat left the office armed with seven different outfits from designers she only read about it magazines. Alice even gave her a pair of heels she thought would look fabulous on Bella.

"I don't think my mom will wear these," Kat sighed as she eyed the heel of the Christian Louboutin shoes she was carrying. "She has this exact pair in black, and she hardly wears those!"

"But these are pink, a girl can never have too many pairs of heels...she needs variety."

"If mom had it her way, she'd only ever wear Converse and flip-flops." Kat shook her head and stuffed the shoes back in their box. "I don't know what she'd do if I wasn't there to remind her she had clothes other than her scrubs, too."

"Sounds like Edward," Alice laughed. "He has a great collection of designer suits and ties but does he wear them? No! He'd rather wear his scrubs day in and out...I'm pretty sure he sleeps in them too."

"My mom has fallen asleep in her scrubs, it's ridiculous!"

"I can't seem to get Edward to stop wearing that old hat he wears all the time, it's ghastly!" Alice winced and rolled her eyes. "It smells funny, too."

"Alice," Kat laughed, "we have a pair of weird ones."

"Eh, you can't choose family," Alice winked and playfully shoved Kat as the elevator came to its stop. "What floor are we on? This isn't yours right?"

"No, it's Jasper's...Mom wants me to stay with him until she gets home." Kat knocked on the door with her foot as she struggled to hold the bags in her hand.

"Dang!" Alice whined. "The strap on my heel came loose."

"Here, give me the bags so you can fix it."

"This skirt is so pretty but I can't move in it," Alice complained as Kat continued to knock. "Honey, I don't think he's home. How about-"

"Oh sunflower, I'm so sorry. I was on the balcony grading papers, were you out here long?" Jasper took some of the bags from Kat but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alice steadying herself against the wall. Her back was facing them and he quickly noted the delicate curve of her tiny frame, he gasped when she bent her leg up to fasten the strap of her heel. "Sweet Jesus." He leaned back against the door frame and put his hand over his heart.

"You're gonna catch a fly if you keep your mouth open like that," Kat whispered into his ear, Jasper slowly closed his mouth and nodded.

"Darn it!," Alice hissed. "I can't get the stupid strap...stupid skirt." Alice's scowl quickly disappeared when she saw the handsome man leaning against the door frame. She loved they way his reading glasses slid down his nose when he swallowed nervously, and the way his mouth turned up into a mischievous half-smile when he looked into her eyes.

They kept up the staring game until Kat cleared her throat and grabbed the bags from Alice. "Jasper, this is Edward's sister, Alice. Alice, this is Jasper." Alice blinked rapidly and Jasper looked down at his shoes, Kat snorted and went into his apartment.

"So, I was telling Kat that uh...I'm s-sorry for t-taking so long to answer the door." Jasper cleared his throat and pointed nervously at the door. "Um-"

"Well, you kept us waiting long enough," Jasper stopped fidgeting and looked at Alice who had her hands on her hips. She wore the biggest smile he had ever seen, so warm and inviting it that made it breath hitch."Nice to meet you, Jasper."

"Oh believe me...it's so nice to meet you." He blurted out, mentally slapping himself for sounding like such a dweeb.

Kat was leaning over the counter in the kitchen quietly witnessing this cute first encounter. "I'm hungry, Jasper!" She yelled when things got quiet.

"I was going to take Kat to our favorite pizzeria, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to," Alice said with a smile.

-x-X-x-

Bella arrived at Bellevue and made her way up to the maternity ward. She was in a shitty mood and needed to smooth things over with Edward. She should have been upset with the way he spoke to her, but she couldn't bring herself to think bad of him. Maggie, as a patient, was very important to Edward. She understood his pain and thought that he just needed time to himself, but she hoped he would come around soon.

"Well, well, well," the all too familiar voice called out to Bella from over the railing of the stairwell. "You are looking beautiful, Dr. Swan." The sound of her own name being called by him made her skin crawl, his English accent would have been attractive if she didn't know him personally. She turned to look up from the reception desk and managed to smile, there were patients and employees around, so acting like a five-year old and flipping him off wouldn't have been smart. He was a handsome man, piercing blue eyes and a smile that used to make Bella weak at the knees- now it just made her sick to her stomach. His hair was shorter than the last time she saw him and this new cut agreed with him.

"James," she nodded curtly before smiling at the nurse. Out the corner of her eye, she saw him make his way down the stairs. He took each step with confidence and an all knowing smile that she wished she could smack off his face.

"I'm glad you agreed to come," he purred as he waved off the nurse and leaned against the counter.

"Oh James, trust me...if I had known you were the one doing the calling-"

"Oh come now, Bells-"

"Don't ever call me that," she snapped.

"Still mad?" He chuckled, brushing a strand of hair away from her shoulder. "That was years ago, beautiful."

"What the hell are you doing in New York, James?"

"I'm serving on the board of directors now, we are interviewing for the new Chief position." James eyed her from head to toe and leaned in closer to her, Bella moved away and straightened herself up to face him. "What are you doing here, Isabella? Last I heard you were in Spokane or something like that."

"Work brings me here. Work that, at the moment, you are interrupting so if you would excuse me-" she motioned to the nurse. "I was paged for a consult," she smiled down at the woman and tried her best to avoid James moving closer beside her.

"I paged you," he whispered into her ear.

"James!" she snapped. "This is a hospital, I am here to work, not to get you off...believe me, I so over that and you."

"Hmmm, last I remembered...you were all over me in the supply closet back at SH." He grabbed a piece of her hair and managed to bring it up to his nose.

"How is that wife of yours, James?" He dropped her hair and stepped back, looking around to see if anyone had heard them. "Last I heard from Dr. Kennedy, she was having a fourth baby. Congratulations again old man!" Bella winked and patted his shoulder, still talking a few decibels louder than necessary.

James cleared his throat and slicked his hair back before adjusting his tie. He glared at her for a second and then smiled as he pulled his pager out. "Chelsea is fine, due any time now."

"How sweet," Bella cooed. "Tell me, how long have you been married now?"

James looked around and nodded to a couple of passing doctors before moving closer to her. "I know what you're doing, Bella. I get that you're mad...I would be mad, too."

"What?" Bella almost yelled. "Married for fifteen years already?" She laughed, ignoring his last remark. "It's amazing how the years fly by, isn't it?"

"I get it," James whispered roughly.

"Be sure to remember that the next time you try anything like that with me again." Bella whispered back just as curtly. "Or so help me, I will make sure this entire hospital will know you're an adulterer."

"With you though, remember that," he smiled.

"James, you and I both know you didn't tell anyone you had a wife back home...you lied to me and to everyone. Don't go there with me."

"This isn't the place to discuss this, Isabella. I will definitely catch up with you on your turf next time. But please know this," he stoked her arm and smiled. "I loved you then, so much..."

"Spare me."

"Oh, Isabella...how I wish you-"

"Why did you page me?"

"Hmm, I seem to have forgotten."

"What?" Bella chuckled humorlessly. "You mean to tell me that you made me travel all the way here, in a cab, for nothing? You owe me cab fare."

"Not just for nothing," he smiled. "To catch up with an old friend is all."

"Well, James, consider us caught up." Bella smiled at the nurse and retreated towards the elevator when James's hand reached out and caught her by her bag. "You have ten seconds to remove your hand or it comes with me."

"Isabella, I want to see you again. Let's have drinks tonight." James knew what the answer would be but he couldn't help but ask anyway. Truth was, he did love Bella, he loved her so much that he thought by lying to her, he was protecting her.

James married into wealthy family back in London. His wife's father was the Prime Minister, and, because of many pulled strings and a few white lies, James got into the best medical school in London. James married Chelsea because it was convenient at the time, and she showed signs of promise during their days of courtship. When they married, it had been like a business transaction between her father and James. They didn't even consummate the marriage until after a year in, and only then because her father hinted at grandchildren. It wasn't until he moved to Washington for his fellowship that he entertained the idea of being unfaithful to his wife. It was there he met Bella and to this day, he would swear it was love at first sight...for him, at least. It took a whole year to win her affections and even then, she was a tough nut to crack.

When they finally began to officially date, he kept her at bay when it came to his personal life. All she ever really knew was that he was from London and worked his way through med school, just like her. She soon fell into what she thought was love with a man who was very similar to her. They shared many common interests and Kat even warmed up to him. They dated for two years and on the day of their second year anniversary, he asked her to marry him. Bella agreed with all her heart and lived the life she thought she could never have, he had accepted Katherine as a daughter and even went as far as to purchase a home for the three of them to live in. It all came crumbling down when Chelsea arrived on a cold December afternoon with a four year old son in tow. She confronted Bella in front of the entire hospital with a wailing toddler in her arms, Bella stood there like a deer caught in headlights completely confused with what this woman was screaming about.

James cringed at the memory of his wife backhanding Bella in front of the their colleagues and turning to do the same to him. That was the last time he had seen Bella but his heart never forgot her. He wished he had been honest with her from the beginning, and now all he had left were the memories they had made.

"You're kidding, right?" Bella laughed as she pressed the lit button of the elevator, and willed with all of her might for the doors to open quickly.

"Isabella, there is so much to discuss...I have so much to apologize for." James talked in a hushed toned as Bella jumped into the elevator.

"James, I'm over it. I've moved on and honestly...I haven't thought about you in years." She shrugged and pushed the button to close the doors.

"You're a terrible liar, always have been," he laughed as the doors began to close. "I miss!-" He spat as the doors closed in his face. The nurse seated at the station cleared her throat loudly, and raised her eyebrow in question. James turned to glare at her as he fixed his tie and adjusted his suit jacket, then turned on his heel to stalk off in the opposite direction.

She decided to savor this breezy night and walk a bit before catching the next cab. All those memories of James that she had successfully tucked away in the back her mind were suddenly playing like a slide show in her head. When things with James fell apart, she gave herself exactly one week to grieve, she didn't want her daughter seeing her cry for a man that had lied to her from the start. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jacket and cursed to herself under her breath.

The tears she cried weren't for the love lost with James, all that love had been turned into hatred, and she could confidently say that she didn't miss him. She found herself sobbing at the memory of Edward's ugly behavior towards her earlier that day. Bella had promised herself not to take his harsh words to heart, but she needed him right now. She needed to lay beside him and hear his heartbeat...she needed a reminder that not all men were like James, not all men lie and cheat. "Fuck it." She sniffed, raising her hand to hail a cab. She dug out her phone from her bag and text Emmett to let him know she was going home early today. She couldn't go back to the hospital and work when her mind wasn't in it. At that moment, her bed sounded like the perfect place to be.

-x-X-x-

It was almost two in the morning when Bella was woken by a shift in her bed. She jumped up and reached for the light when she heard Edward clear his throat. "What the fuck?" she snapped, looking around in panic. "How did you get in here?"

Edward motioned toward the door and winced. "Kat let me in, I heard her playing the violin on the way to my place so I figured-" he shrugged. "I can leave if you want, I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out." Bella brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. She shook her head and scooted over to let him sit beside her as he kicked off his shoes and sat down on top of the blankets. "I owe you-"

"Stop," she whispered as she placed her hands over his. "It was a bad day, you said things that you didn't mean...I understand."

"No, Bella, I shouldn't have spoken like that to you." He moved his hands and crossed them over his chest, his eyes were searching the room nervously, looking everywhere but at her. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, Edward, don't get heavy on me right now." She chuckled lightly and stroked his cheek before making him face her. "I understand."

"You were only trying to be there for me," he croaked. "I push everyone I love away."

"You didn't- wait, everyone you...love?"

Edward moved his face from her hands and continued to look everywhere but her. "You mean everything to me, being with you these past few weeks has been unlike anything I've ever felt or experienced before. You've awakened emotions inside of me that I never thought I'd have."

"Oh, Edward," Bella whispered.

"I'm not done yet," he whispered.

"I blamed you," Edward shook his head and closed his eyes. "I blamed you for Maggie's death, how stupid is that?"

"I'm not understanding-"

"I sat around all evening thinking of the ways I could have helped her...if I had gotten there sooner." Edward's eyes finally shifted to Bella, wary of her reaction. "I spent the better part of the night thinking that if I hadn't gotten caught up with what I was feeling for you, and if I had remained focused on my work that I could have saved Maggie."

"Edward-"

"I said I'm not done, Bella...please." He shifted to face her and took her hands in his. "I thought about my father and how he let my mother go without a fight. When I was younger, I didn't want to do anything but save lives, and if that meant sacrificing my personal life in the process, then so be it. I sat in the lobby of our building for hours thinking that you would be a major distraction and I should just cut ties with you." Bella flinched back and before she could remove her hands, Edward gripped them and held her in place. "I wanted to go on living my life and work hard to make sure that Maggie's outcome would never happen again. I would sacrifice my happiness with you and Kat just to validate myself as a doctor."

"Well-"

"Stop," Edward squeezed her hands and took a deep breath before looking at her. "I thought about all the things I could accomplish if I would just concentrate solely on my career, but I've come to realize that by the end of the night, all my hard work would be for nothing because it doesn't give me you." He stroked her hair and raised her chin to look in her eyes. "I love you, Bella, and I've realized that you're the only one I want to be with at the end of a shitty day. I know that no matter what I do or what mistakes I may make...you'll always be there."

He released her hands and wiped the tears spilling down her cheeks before getting up to pull the blankets back. "Can we just sleep tonight? I promise that we can talk more in the morning...right now, I just need to feel you next to me." He said, looking down to the floor. Bella nodded and patted the empty space next to her before pulling the covers over her again. She draped her arm over his stomach and rested her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat was familiar and soothing. They were breathing in unison and for the first time in that hectic day, all their problems seemed to fall away.

"Edward," Bella whispered after a long moment of comfortable silence.

"Bella," he muttered with his eyes closed.

"I love you, too."

-x-X-x-

**Snarkerella...I LOOOOOOVE YOU :)) -best beta around :)**

**Short and sweet but RL owns my ass right now and I haven't been able to sit and write as often as I'd like. I am going to be writing more often since my schedule has opened up somewhat. :) **

**Hope you enjoy!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_ The day Elvis came to stay_

Song: A little less conversation by Elvis Presely

"Mrs. King?" An elderly woman peeked her head out of the corner office of New Beginnings Family and Children's Services. It was just after eight in the morning, and Rosalie was already drinking her third cup of coffee.

"Um, it's Dr. Swan...or Rosalie."

"Sorry, dear." The woman chuckled as she flipped through her files. "This way, please." The woman stepped back to let her in, and closed the door behind them. "I'm Mrs. Cope, are you by any chance related to Dr. Isabella Swan?"

"Yes," Rose smiled, "she's my sister."

"Oh how lovely!" She hugged Rosalie and ushered her over to the chair. "I'm very fond of your sister, she has the biggest heart."

"That she does."

Rose smiled and shifted nervously as she cleared her throat, Ms. Cope chuckled and shook her head knowingly. "Don't be nervous, sweetheart."

"I've never-uh, well." Rose wiped her sweaty palms against the fabric of her skirt and sat up straight in her seat. "I don't know what to expect."

Mrs. Cope smiled warmly at her and opened up her file again. "I see you're applying for an adoption for-" she flipped some papers and smiled again. "Ah yes, baby Nick."

"Nicholas," Rose corrected. "And yes, I want nothing more than to take him home with me."

"Well, as you know, the process can be a lengthy one. Be forewarned, while single parent adoption is increasing in popularity, there is still a lot of red tape and debate that centers around single parent adoption."

"I'm aware of all that, Mrs. Cope." Rose didn't mean to come off as rude but she was tired of getting the run around from the case workers she had talked to before finding Mrs. Cope. "But let me assure you that I am perfectly capable of raising a child, in a loving environment, on my own. I have family and friends who are one-hundred percent supportive of my decision and will go out of their way to help me."

"That sounds lovely, Dr. Swan," Mrs. Cope said as she continued to read through Rose's file. Her brow furrowed slightly when she came across some personal information that her assistant had gained access to. "You know that we do extensive background checks on any and all applicants?"

"I am aware."

"Are you still in contact with-" she adjusted her glasses and sat back into her seat, biting the end of her pencil. "Mr. Royce King, your husband?"

"Ex-husband," Rose corrected. "And no, I haven't spoken to him in almost two years."

"I see."

"Please don't let my violent history interfere with your decision to give me Nicholas, Mrs. Cope. Please understand and believe me when I say that chapter in my life is over. I would never put any child of mine in that situation. I plan on giving Nicholas a fruitful life, full of unconditional love and acceptance. He will want for nothing." Rose crossed and uncrossed her legs as Mrs. Cope continued to look through the file. She was a little annoyed that Mrs. Cope seemed to be more interested in what her notes had to say.

"You have excellent letters of recommendations," she noted after a long moment of silence. "According to the chart on my last visit to the hospital, Nick is growing stronger and stronger by the day. Dr. Swan hopes to have him out of the incubator within a month's time."

"I am aware of his progress, Mrs. Cope, I have been monitoring him twenty-four hours a day."

Mrs. Cope closed the file and pushed up her glasses, she strummed fingers against her desk and looked at Rose for a long moment. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Dr. Swan." Rose took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever she was going to throw at her. "There are thousands of people fighting tooth and nail for a shot to adopt a newborn, many that have been waiting for years...I am a very busy woman, Dr. Swan and I don't do well with appointments. I'd much rather be at the hospital or in our children's homes with the kids. I am _very_ picky when it comes to the parents I place any of my children with. They are all very special to me, all of them. What makes you think you can give him a good home?"

"All children are special, Mrs. Cope. Believe me, this isn't something I just woke up one day and decided to do. I have seriously thought about this for years, not months. I have learned to live with the fact that I will never be able to have children, never be able to have the experience of feeling a baby kick, or grow, inside of me because it was taken from me. I promised myself that I would turn my disadvantage into an advantage and from the first moment I laid eyes on Nicholas, I knew...I just knew that he was mine." Rose wiped an errant tear and squared her shoulders, as crying was not something Rose was comfortable doing in front of strangers. She felt like people would think that she was weak, frail...everything she's not. "My heart is his and I know that I can give him the home he deserves. I know that I'll raise him to be a respectable man and educate him to the best of my ability...I have the means to-"

"Rosalie," Mrs. Cope chuckled. "Calm down, my dear." Rosalie visibly relaxed at the sight of little Mrs. Cope raising her hands defensively. "I don't doubt that. He is going to need round-the-clock medical care for the next four months," she opened the folder again and wrote a few things down before looking back up at Rose. "I'll set you up with Fern Wilkes, the child care advocate in Seattle and she will be monitoring Nicholas' progress."

"What are you saying?" Rose whispered, looking up through her lashes.

"I'm saying that I am placing Nicholas in your temporary custody pending review." Mrs. Cope smiled at Rosalie and rose from her squeaking chair.

"You're s-saying I c-can?"

"Take him home with you?" Mrs. Cope finished, shaking her head in amusement. The tears were streaming down Rosalie's face as she stood up to hug Mrs. Cope."Yes, sweet girl, you can. Keep in mind that he will still need a lengthy stay at your local hosp-"

"Oh, don't your worry," Rosalie giggled as she wiped her tears. "I will make sure everything is taken care of and that he travels comfortably...I promise I will take the best care of him."

"Now, keep in mind that this could be temporary. You still need to go through a review and all the paper-"

"I will gladly sign and take whatever classes I need to."

"I'm sure you will dear." She touched Rosalie's chin and showed her to the door.

"I can't thank you enough, Mrs. Cope."

"Don't thank me, Rosalie, thank your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that Dr. Swan is a loving and nurturing doctor to her patients...she's a great person and I trust her. When Nicholas was first born, she told me she thought her sister would love his little hands. She's the one that came up to me that first week and told me you would be interested in adopting. Because of her, your paperwork was fast tracked and now, here you are."

"Here I am," Rosalie whispered to herself. How could Bella have known she would have wanted to adopt him? In that moment, she was so grateful for having the sister she had, and she would be forever in her debt.

"I will leave a message with Fern today and she will be in contact with you within the week."

"I will get with my sister and start the process of the patient transfer."

"Good luck, Dr. Swan," Mrs. Cope nodded and shook her hand one more time.

"Thank you again," Rose whispered and held Mrs. Cope's hand in hers.

-x-X-x-

Emmett used his only day off to clean his apartment and shop for the ingredients he needed to make his famous fajitas. He checked his phone every ten minutes wondering to himself just how long a breast lift would take. He was under the impression that Rose had an early surgery and would come by after she was done. He kept looking out the window of his loft to see if maybe she was coming up without calling. Emmett had become one of those men he'd make fun of- he was whipped and for the first time ever, he didn't care and he dared anyone of his friends to talk shit.

He didn't want to think about Rose leaving the next day. In fact, during his lunch break one afternoon he tallied up his frequent flier miles and made plans to visit her during his next vacation. He found himself wondering what their children would look like and laughed off the crazy thoughts when he realized how girlie is was being. He tried her cell again but it was turned off, he shrugged it off and flipped on the sports channel. He woke three hours later to the sound of his phone ringing. "Rose?"

"No, it's Alice," Emmett flopped back into his couch and buried his head in his hand.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Uh, be more rude?" She huffed, as checked her lipstick with mirror of a Vespa on Ninth Street. "I'm just calling you, my dear brother, because mom and dad are going to be here next Friday and I'm planning a dinner to welcome them."

"That's good," he mumbled as he looked out the window again. "What do you need from me?"

"Well, I'm making dinner at Edward's place and you need to bring wine...no beer please, it won't go well with the meal."

"Alice, I _always_ bring the wine, and you _always_ complain about what I get."

"Well by now you should know what's acceptable."

"Is that all? I'm kinda busy right now."

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"You," he laughed. "But seriously, I need to get clean before Rose gets here."

"Ooooh," she laughed. "I forgot all about your little blonde bombshell."

"Alice, be nice."

"That was a compliment, Emmett."

"Little sister-"

"By two minutes, Emmett."

"Still," he laughed. "I know you all too well...you don't like anyone Edward or I date."

"Not true." She squeaked, trying and failing miserably to sound as innocent as possible. "I like Bella and her daughter."

"Rose is special, Alice."

"What makes her special?" She giggled. "Is she limber? Does she bend in ways-"

"Alice!" He snorted. "You've got a potty mouth."

"Potty mouth? What are you, five?"

"I don't want to talk sex with my sister, can we just hang up and meet for lunch later this week?" He cringed.

"Someone's touchy," Alice teased. "But yes, we will all meet for lunch and discuss a game plan."

"Sure thing." He ended the call and tried Rose's cellphone one more time, and when it again went straight to voice mail, he snapped his phone shut. "Where the heck is she?"

-x-X-x-

Edward woke up a couple of hours before Bella, the light coming from the living room suggested that Kat was up and getting ready for school. He laid there staring at Bella for the better part of the morning and replayed sweet moment when she had told him she loved him. He had loved before her, but he had never loved like this. He realized the night before that, no matter what, he wanted to come home and lay next to her. He didn't believe that she would make all his issues go away, but he knew that her just _being there_ would be enough for him. He traced the violet colored vein that traveled up her neck, and kissed the lobe of her ear. She smelled like home to him, and he could spend forever studying the faint freckles that dusted across her nose.

"Stop staring at me, stalker." She muttered into her pillow before pulling the covers over her head.

"I'm not staring," Edward said as he yanked the covers off her. Her head lifted from the pillow and she looked around, dazed, with her hair covering her face. "It's nearly eleven, don't you work today?" Bella shook her head and patted around the bed for the covers. "Me too."

"Then go to sleep," she whined. "You kept me up all night," she turned to face him, giving him a small smile before pulling the covers back over her head. Edward sunk back into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist but before he could get comfortable, someone slammed the front door and the sound of heels were making their way to Bella's room.

"Oh man," Bella whined again.

"Hey!" Rose shrieked as she opened the door. She froze in place when she saw Edward laying there with his shirt off. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." She eyed Bella and motioned for her to follow her to the living room. Bella was still drowsy and didn't get what she was trying to say with her eyes. "Um, Edward...out." She shooed him off the bed and pulled the covers away from Bella.

"Rose, you can't just come in here and kick him-"

"It's fine, Bella." Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen making coffee...you need to get up anyway."

She nodded and glared at Rose until he left the room. "What is the big damn deal?"

"First of all," Rose started. "I want to thank you for putting in a good word with Mrs. Cope."

"That's what sisters are for, Rosie."

"She's allowing me to take him back to Washington."

"When?" Bella sat up in her bed and brought her knees to her chest.

"That's the second thing I want to talk to you about." Rose pulled out a file from her bag and tossed it in front of Bella. "I need you to sign these release forms to allow Nicholas to be transferred."

"Rose," Bella shook her head and pushed the file away with her foot. "He's my patient, what are you doing with his file?"

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed the file back to her. "Mrs. Cope said that I could take him to Washington with the understanding that he get the best medical care-"

"I am giving him that, Rose."

"I want to go home, Bella." Rose toyed with the hem of her skirt while Bella glared at her. "I need to go home."

"Why?"

"I have a life and patients back home...I want Nicholas to close to me and I can't bear to leave him here."

"Rose-"

Rosalie took Bella's hands in hers and looked at her with pleading eyes. "You said yourself that he was getting stronger by the day...he's going to be fine and I will get the best doctor in Washington for him."

"Why are you running away, Rose?"

"I'm not running away," she snapped.

"Yes, you are and I won't help you." She kicked the file and slid off the bed. "Put the file back where it belongs."

"Bella, please," Rose whimpered. "This is important to me."

"Why are you running away, Rose?" Bella asked again while she looked through the clothes in her closet. "And give me a straight answer."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Yes you do." Bella laughed sarcastically. "You find a man that seems great for you, and you're freaking out." Rose shook her head and twisted her fingers together. "You're afraid that he'll reject you if do this...you don't want the heartbreak."

"That's not true."

Bella leaned against the doorway and shook her head. "Put the file back where you got it from and don't go through my things again."

"Fine!" Rose huffed with tears in her eyes. "Fine. I'm afraid, okay? Happy?" She paced back and forth in the closet, and wiped her nose with the sleeve of one of Bella's shirts. "Who's going to want a woman who can't have a baby?" She whispered. "Who's going to want a broken woman?"

"You. Are. Not. Broken...do you understand me?" Bella snapped. "You are the strongest woman I know and Emmett won't care."

"Bullshit," Rose laughed bitterly. "You should hear him talk about babies...what the fuck can I give him? I can't- I won't take that from him."

"Rose-"

"No, Bella. Nicholas is all I need...please," she handed Bella the file and lifted her chin. "Please do this for me...please."

Edward watched the soap operas playing on TV when Rose flew out of Bella's room and breathed a goodbye to him. Bella slowly walked out of the room and curled herself beside Edward. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Rose got temporary custody of Nicholas," Bella yawned.

"That's good!"

Bella shook her head against his chest and tugged on his shirt. "She's a stubborn woman. I love her but her head is as thick as a cement wall."

"Like someone I know," he tugged lightly on Bella's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing," she whispered before falling back asleep to the theme song of Days of our Lives.

-x-X-x-

As the sun set, Emmett began to panic. Rose still wasn't answering her phone, and the hospital said that there was no surgeries for her today. After what seemed like the millionth rejected call, Emmett grabbed his phone and ran out of his apartment. He hoped that she was at Bella's, and even though he was pissed at her for lying, he just wanted her to be okay. He text Bella from the cab, and when he arrived at her building, she was waiting outside with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked, taking the coffee from her hands.

"Let's take a walk, Emmett." Bella hooked her arm around Emmett's and lead him to across the street to the park."Emmett...Rosalie went back to Washington."

"She left?" He snapped, scaring the birds away from the fountain. "When?"

"At three," she said in a soft tone.

"That was over five hours ago, I was wait-" Emmett crouched down on his knees and tugged at his hair. "This is a shitty way to break up with someone." He looked up and blinked back the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "You knew, didn't you?"

"If you knew all that she went through, maybe you'd be able to understand."

"She told me all about her ex-husband and how he used to beat her," he said through clenched teeth. "If I ever see that mother fu-" he balled his fists and slammed them down on his thigh.

"There's more to that story that I don't think she's told you."

"Tell me Bella," Emmett pleaded. "Is that the reason she left?"

"It's a big part of the reason," she shrugged.

"Please-"

"It's not my story to tell."

Emmett rose from his knees and sat next to Bella on the edge of the fountain. "Please, Bella. I think I'm in love with her...I can't let her go just because she's scared."

"You're in love with her?" Bella asked.

"I am," he nodded. "Nothing will change that...I don't care what kind of skeletons are in her closet."

"I'm glad you said that, Emmett. Get comfortable, this is a long story."

They sat in the park for an hour and at the end of their conversation, Emmett felt as though he had been hit with a Mack truck. "You mean to tell me she left because she was afraid I would turn her away?"

"She was afraid of letting you in."

"I don't care that she-" he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "As long as I have her...I'm happy, she's all I need and the baby will be an added bonus."

"Rose is a stubborn person, Emmett."

"I know."

"She doesn't want to depend on a man again...it was _so_ hard for her to pick up and start again after she left Royce."

Emmett snorted and kicked the pebbles under his feet. "Royce," he laughed, "what kind of a name is that? Sounds like a pansy ass."

Bella laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Emmett, my sister is-"

"Amazing," he finished as he kissed the top of her head and jumped up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get my woman," he smiled. "I'm gonna need her address though."

Bella grabbed a flier from a man dressed up like an ice-cream cone and asked the woman sitting next them for a pen. She jotted down Rose's address and gate code, before handing it to him she held it to her chest and glared at him. "You hurt her," Bella shook her head shook her fist.

"Bella, you know me." Emmett laughed as Bella's tiny fist playfully grazed his chin. "When have a ever been this nuts over a girl?"

"Lisa Turtle," Bella giggled.

"Dude! That was Saved by the bell...it doesn't count." He held out his hand and pouted. "I won't hurt her...I promise." He yanked the paper from Bella's loose hold and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before running back to the busy street to hail a cab.

Bella sat at the fountain enjoying the beautiful night, when something cool and wet grazed her leg. She squealed and kicked her leg up, making whatever was licking her whimper. A tiny little puppy was on his back behind her leg playfully kicking the air. "Oh my goodness!" She squealed, looking around for the owner. "Where did you come from little guy?" She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, playing with his floppy ears and rubbing his stomach. She searched for the owner, and asked random passerby's if he belonged to anyone. Bella asked everyone in the vicinity, and when no one claimed him, she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him to fend for himself. "Come on puppy,"she cooed. "Your gonna come home with me until we figure something out." The dog licked her chin and barked in what seemed like agreement, making Bella laugh.

Bella knew that certain breeds of dogs weren't allowed in her building, so when she arrived at home, she stuffed the dog under her shirt and avoided Aro by going in when he was distracted by another tenant. She giggled when his tiny paws tickled her ribs and his nose skimmed her stomach. Bella managed to keep him hidden for the entire elevator ride, and let him out when she reached her door. She knew Edward would still be there making them dinner, and wondered how he would react. Kat was sitting in the living room reading the book Pop Pop had given her and looked up with she heard a creak at the door. Bella put a finger over her mouth and held up the puppy but before she could run to her room, Kat jumped up from the sofa and squealed in delight.

"Where did you get it?" She cooed, grabbing the puppy from her mother's grasp.

"He just came up to me at the park, I asked everyone there and no one claimed him."

Kat set the dog down on the floor and got to her knees to play with him. "Can we keep him?" She asked.

"I don't know, baby."

"Please, Mom? I'll take such good care of him...you'll see!"

"See what?" Edward asked, "What are you two doing in the hall-" He stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees, he picked up the puppy and laughed when it's tongue licked his nose. "When did you buy a beagle?"

"I didn't," Bella laughed, still in shock with how he was acting with the dog. "I didn't know you liked dogs."

"I love them," he cooed as he rubbed it's belly. "Are you going to keep him?" He asked with pleading eyes, both him and Kat looked at Bella like deprived children...how could she say no?

"Well, I have to find out what type of dogs aren't allowed in-"

"Hound dogs, pit bulls, bull dogs-there's nothing about beagles. They just can't be over one-hundred and fifty pounds, and the pet deposit is five-hundred dollars. You're also going to need shot records for him." Edward said, looking at Bella with an embarrassing smile on his face. He shrugged and kept his attention on the dog. "I wanted a dog so I researched it."

"Well, I guess-"

"I'll cover the deposit," he offered.

"No, I think I can manage," she went to pet the dog but Edward pulled it closer to him as if to protect him from harm. Bella bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh at the sight of a grown man acting like an obsessive child.

"Then I can cover the vet visit...get him bathed and examined."

"Edward, really, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," he lifted the dog and let their noses touch. Kat giggled when she heard Edward coo, and Bella rolled her eyes, admitting to herself that she was a little jealous. She had been the one to find the dog and now she was being ignored by both her boyfriend and child.

They sat around the living room eating dinner and watching the dog play with a roll of socks he found under Kat's bed. "What should we call him?" Edward asked, feeding the puppy a piece of chicken from his plate.

"What about Floppy?" Kat offered. "Because of his ears."

"Nah," Edward winced. "What about Maximus?"

"Nah," Kat mocked.

"I like the name Monty." Bella said as she flipped through channels. "Like Monty Python."

"Cute, but no."

Bella finally found the channel she was looking for and laughed when the puppy started barking at the screen. There was a Nike commercial that used a song from Elvis Presely and it had the pup's full attention. They laughed as soon as the commercial was over and the puppy returned it's attention back to the sock. "Maybe he likes soccer?" Edward said.

"Hmm," Kat tapped her chin with her finger and shook her head. "I think he likes music," Kat skipped to her room and came back with her Zune player. She plugged it into the speakers and muted the TV, Bella whined and Kat waved her off. "Wait, mom...I have an idea." She went through her list until she found the artist she was looking for. Elvis Presely's song _That's All Right Mama_ came on and just as Kat suspected, the puppy dropped the sock and began to bark. "See?" she giggled, "he likes music."

"Elvis?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey man, don't judge the music." Kat crossed her arms and glared at Edward.

"No, I'm not...what about the name Elvis?"

"That's perfect actually," Bella picked up the dog and sat him on her lap. "Hello, Elvis."

-x-X-x-

A week had passed since Rose left New York, and when she had a moment to herself, she cried in her office. She missed Emmett terribly, but her son was her life now. He had been getting stronger with each passing day, and hopefully soon, she would be able to take him home and start their lives together. She sat in her office and looked online for cribs online as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She left work early and went to a baby boutique. Rose dealt with stress by abusing her credit card, but this time, her retail therapy was justified. She ordered furnishings and set it up to be delivered the next day, while she left the store armed with bags of baby clothes and toys. Rose knew that she shouldn't jump the gun, but she couldn't help herself, her son would want for nothing.

After visiting Nicholas for a couple of hours, she made her way home, singing along to the oldies station on the radio. She turned it up when her favorite Elvis song came on the radio.

_We're caught in a trap_

_I can't walk out_

_Because I love you too much baby_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_When you don't believe a word I say?_

She hummed to herself and thought about all the classes she needed to take, and books she needed to read. When she reached the gate, she noticed that there was a rented Range Rover parked in front of her home. Panic set in when she didn't recognize the car or see a person in the drivers seat. She dug in her purse for her phone, and slowly pulled into the drive way, making sure her doors where locked. When the headlights hit her house, she noticed a familiar figure sitting on on the steps of her porch. She gripped the wheel in both excitement and fear, as she realized she would have some explaining to do.

Emmett must have sat on the steps of her porch all day, because when she walked up to him, he was asleep against the wooden beam. She grabbed the bags from her car, and when her foot snapped a twig he was startled awake. He shot up from his seat and looked around before setting his sights on Rosalie. His expression softened when he took note of the fear written across her face. "Hey Rosie," he greeted with his hands in his pockets. "It's April." He laughed, rubbing his hands together."Why is it so cold out here?"

"Wha-what are you doing here, Emmett?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"No, I mean, what are you doing in Washington? You have work-"

"I'm here find out why you left without so much as a goodbye?" He walked toward her but stopped when she back away. "I thought things were going to well, Rosie."

"They were...it's just that-" She tried to blink back her tears but it was no use, the look on Emmett's face was heartbreaking, and it tore her to see him so sad.

"It's just what, Rose?"

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated, it's not you it's me..." Emmett rolled his eyes and sat back down on the porch. He ran his hands over his face and gripped his hair. "You are full of excuses."

"No I'm not," she snapped. "I have my reasons, Emmett. If you can't-"

"I know all about your reason's, Rosie."

"What are you talking about?"

"You adopted a baby and you didn't want me to know about it. Why?"

"Because it's something that I've been planning for a long time, the situation presented itself and I jumped on it."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want you to feel obligated to- never mind...it doesn't matter anymore."

Emmett slapped his hands against his thighs and huffed in frustration. "Why do you insist on pushing me away? Didn't these last few weeks mean anything to you?"

"They meant everything, Emmett. I just should have been honest from jump, but then again, who wants to have this conversation during the first five minutes of meeting someone?"

"I already know about that too, Rose."

"How- ugh! I'm gonna kill my sister!" She whimpered, making a mental note to call and give Bella a piece of her mind. "It wasn't her business to share."

Emmett caught her when she attempted to walk around him and into her house. He held her close and kissed her, before wrapping his arms around her. Rose gave up the fight and fell into his arms, dropping the bags and twisting his shirt with her fingers. "I was so ashamed," she whimpered as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "It wouldn't be fair for me to keep you when I know I couldn't offer you the one thing that would make you happy."

Emmett pulled away from Rose and bent down to look her in the eye. "You already give me everything I need to be happy...you gave me you."

"Emmett, I can't ever give you children."

"So?" He shrugged, moving her hair away from her face. "I love you, Rose. I was going to tell you the day that you never came back to my place."

"Emmett, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I just don't want you to miss out on having a family of your own one day."

Emmett grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes again. "What's it going to take to make you see that I don't care about that...it's not important to me. We can adopt, hell, I'll adopt Nicholas with you and we can be a family together. You want more kids? We will adopt again...hell we can buy them if we have to!" He laughed, making her smile through her tears. "The point is that you're it for me Rosie...I'm not going anywhere so please don't push me away."

They held each other until Rose started shivering with from the cool mountain air. Emmett lovingly rubbed her arms and picked up the bags off the floor. "Oh, wait!" He said, dropping the bags again. He went into his jacket and pulled out the tiniest glove Rose had ever seen. She covered her mouth in shock and Emmett shrugged, "I figure we get him started young, he'll be a professional in no time."

Rose nodded and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could. "Oh Emmett, I love you too!" She kissed him sweetly on the lips, and he lifted her up and walked up the stairs, never taking his mouth off of hers.

-x-X-x-

Back in New York, Alice walked with Jasper through Central Park, as they shared an ice-cream cone. Things had been progressing very well for the new couple, and they talked of dinner plans with her parents while they were walking. "My mom and dad will love you, but if you're not comfortable, I totally understand." She said, licking the ice-cream off her fingers. They passed a news stand and Jasper stopped abruptly, yanking Alice back with him. "Whoa, Jazz...that-" Alice gasped when a picture of Tanya graced the cover of OK magazine. In a little picture at the corner there was Edward in Bella in front of the hospital engaged in what seemed like an argument.

The cover read: **Russian supermodel Tanya Petrov finally breaks her silence and confesses, "I WAS CHEATED ON." Tanya sits down with OK magazine and reveals the details of her rocky three-year relationship and what or who broke them apart. **

"Oh. my. God!" Alice yelped and yanked the tabloid off the rack. Jasper handed the clerk some money and followed Alice to the bench. She read the story three times before finally looking up and Jasper with tears in her eyes. "This story is going to kill him," she whimpered.

"What's it day, Allie?" He pulled the magazine from her and read quickly through the story. "Oh shit, Bella's gonna rip her hair out."

"It's all lies!" Alice protested rather loudly making a couple of joggers stopped and look in her direction. "I need to call him."

"Allie, maybe you should calm down first."

"Calm down?" Alice shrieked, pulling her phone from her purse. "How can you tell me to calm down at a time like this!"

"You just need to keep a cool head right now. If you freak out, Bella will freak out, and if Bella freaks out, Edward is going to be upset."

Alice took a deep breath and dialed Edward's number. On the fourth ring Edward finally answered. "I really hate your ring tone, Alice." She could hear Katherine giggle and what sounded like barking in the background.

"Edward, something's happened."

"What," Edward snapped, concern laced in the tone of his voice.

"Are you sitting down?" She asked, staring at Jasper. He put his hand on top of hers, and nodded in encouragement. "Jasper and I were walking past a new stand..."

o

o

o

o

o

o

Thank you Snarkerella for Beta'ing this monster. You are the best lovey!

Big thanks to ALL the reviews out there, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you all are enjoying this story! I appreciate everyone who is putting me on story/author alert as well and look forward to hearing from you too.

As ever, let me know what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

Rewind button

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella ignored Elvis's whimpers and followed Edward into her study. He paced furiously as Alice gave him the cliff's notes version of the story. "Ed-"

He removed the phone from his ear and held up a finger to stop her. "Alice, I'll call you back." He closed the phone and pulled Bella to the couch in her study. "Tanya went to a tabloid and gave an interview about our relationship."

"What? Why?"

"She is using this publicity stunt to advertise that stupid movie she's doing."

"I thought she was a model."

"She is, but someone put it in her head that she can act, too," he grumbled and took Bella's hands in his. "Bella, there are pictures apparently."

"Of?" Edward looked away and chewed the nail on his thumb. "Of who, Edward?"

"The story is about how I cheated on her...with you."

"You what?" Bella removed her hands from his and jump up from her seat. "If you cheated-" She shook her head slowly and looked at him with a silent warning.

"Bella I didn't, I swear!" He threw the phone against the sofa and got up to comfort her. "She was the one who had been cheating, don't you remember what happened that night when we got out of the elevator?"

"Yes, I remember! I remember a woman crying at your door, begging you to take her back."

"I don't love her, I didn't cheat either...I explained all this to you, remember?"

"Then why would she do this?"

"I'm telling you, it's a publicity stunt. She wants everyone to feel sorry for her and watch that shitty movie."

Bella broke free from Edward's embrace and began to pace back and forth, cursing Tanya under her breath. "Wait," she said, stopping abruptly. "What are the pictures of?"

"Mainly of me and her...they're old, Alice says." He sat back down on the sofa and began to chew his nail again.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently when she saw that Edward wasn't looking at her. "Edward...why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me."

"MOM!" Both Edward and Bella jumped in surprise when Kat screamed. The door flew open and she slammed the tabloid on the coffee table in front of Edward. "What the fuck is this?"

"Kat, language!" Bella hissed. She unrolled the magazine and yelped when she saw the blurry picture of her and Edward outside the hospital. "What the fuck is this," she muttered. "Where did you get this?"

"Language," Edward said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now is so not a time to be joking, Edward." Kat rolled her eyes and looked at the pictures over her mother's shoulder. "Someone rang the door bell and when I went to answer, it was sitting here rolled up in a rubber band."

Bella flipped through the pages until she saw the two page article.

_She sits alone at the bar in the Waldorf Astoria, wearing her designer sunglasses. They do well with hiding her pain. She stirs her tea mindlessly as she stares in the direction of the music. No one can deny that Tanya Denali, world famous supermodel, is beautiful. Her crystal blue eyes sparkle and before I could register the tear she shed, she produces a tissue from her Prada bag and quickly dabs, careful not to ruin her perfect makeup. For months, rumors swirled that the beauty's beau was unfaithful, but she would always insist that she and long time love and fiancé, Edward Cullen, a surgeon in New York, were happy...or at least she thought. _

"_We can do this another time if you want." I ask, watching her stare at the pianist with fond admiration. _

"_Edward used to play the piano." She says, ignoring my offer. "I've moved on, but whenever I hear someone playing the piano, I think it's him." She wipes her obvious tears before turning to stare at me, she laughs and fans her face. "So much for moving on, huh?"_

"_I read somewhere that he kicked you out?" _

"_Things started going down hill about two weeks before he asked me to leave. His disposition changed towards me...he was distant and wouldn't even sleep in the same room as me. He would come home at all hours of the night and claim to be at work. One day, he came home and told me that it was over and I need to leave." _

"_Sounds pretty cold if you ask me."_

"_That was Edward towards the end..."_

"_Was is someone else?_

"_Isn't that always the case in situations like these?" She laughed, turning her attention back to me. "She's a doctor at the same hospital. He didn't even have the decency to tell me the truth...I had to find out from my seventeen year old niece." She scoffed, toying with her BlackBerry. _

"Are you kidding me?" Bella laughed, closing the magazine and tossing it in the trash. "She makes herself out to be the victim here...and come on, they didn't even get a good picture of us."

"What does it say?" Edward ran to the trash can and picked it up, flipping through it like a mad man.

"I didn't even bother to finish it, trash tabloids." She shrugged and sat at her desk.

Edward skimmed over it and cursed under his breath before ripping it in half. "She's a bullshit liar. God I hate her...plastic barbie doll," he grumbled.

"Tell me how you really feel, Edward." Kat laughed, trying to piece the article back together. "What would possess her to do this? Who would care...she's just a model, not an actor or anyone famous."

"Publicity stunt," he grunted, staring at Bella nervously.

"Well, it only makes her look like a sappy douche bag."

"Katherine." Bella warned, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"It's true," Kat argues. "She sounds pathetic airing her dirty laundry out for all to read." Kat gave up trying to piece it back together and tossed it in the trash. "You sure know how to pick 'em, dude." She playfully shoved Edward.

"Will you let your mom and I talk for a minute?" Edward smiled, rubbing the top of her head, messing up her hair. She giggled and skipped out of the room with Elvis following closely behind. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bella asked, giving her full attention to her laptop.

"For involving you in this," Edward motioned to the trash can and ran his hands through his hair. "This is so embarrassing."

"I can imagine," she smiled, looking up from what she was reading.

"You're not mad?"

"No," she snorted. "You can't even tell it's me in that picture, and we know the truth. That's all that matters."

"Then why did you freak out before?" Bella rose from her desk and walked over to Edward by the sofa. She sat on his lap facing him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You pushed away like you were disgusted, Bella."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the nose. "I thought history was repeating itself."

He furrowed his brows and brushed her hair behind her shoulder, she nuzzled his neck and tightened her grip on him. "What do you mean? What history?" When she didn't answer, he pulled her away to look into her eyes. She bit her lip and looked away from him, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Bella, you can tell me sweetheart."

"Years ago, when Kat was younger, I was engaged to be married."

Edward nodded and bit the inside of his lip. He knew it was silly to get so mad over the news- this happened way before he knew her...she was his now. He shook off the jealousy with a smirk and continued to run his fingers through her hair. "What happened?"

"He was a liar from the start, he lied about who he was. His name is James Preston and-"

"James Preston? As in, Dr. James Preston? Preston skin graft technique?" Bella rolled her eyes and tried to move away from him. He quickly realized what she was doing and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you done drooling?" She asked, giggling when he nodded sheepishly. "He's married and didn't tell me...for two years he led a double life." She heard Edward inhale sharply through his teeth and lean back into the couch, taking her with him. "His wife showed up at the hospital with their kid, she was screaming at him and yelling my name...she wanted to see the woman her husband was fucking."

"Bella-"

"I walked right into it and before I could realize what was happening, she slapped me and then him...I felt like a child being punished for something."

"You didn't know, it wasn't your fault he was a dog."

"He followed her out of the hospital and I never saw him again...I stayed though. I worked with the people who saw it, and endured the snickers and whispers. I promised myself that I would never subject myself or my daughter to that again."

"I would never do that to you. I would never lie or cheat...I love you too much to risk losing you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," she smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too." Edward hugged her and breathed her in, nibbling playfully at her neck. "I saw him yesterday."

"Where?" Edward's hands gripped her shirt and pulled her closer to him as if to protect her.

"Do you remember when I was paged for an emergency surgery at Bellevue? Well he was the one who paged me." She stopped when she heard Edward's teeth grind.

"Did he have a surgery for you?" Edward said after a long moment of silence. He tried his best to hide the harsh tone in his voice, but he hated the thought of this man trying to find her again.

"No," she answered. "He wanted to have a drink and catch up...the nerve of that man. I didn't even know he was in town."

"You aren't going, right?" Bella saw the panic in his eyes and laughed humorlessly, "Edward, come on!" She snorted, kissing his cheek. "Do you honestly think I'd give him the time of day after what we went through? I'm more pissed I wasted eight dollars on a cab ride!"

"He owes you cab fare," Edward grumbled, looking away from her.

"Funny, that's just what I told him." Bella crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out until Edward looked up at her. He tried to maintain a serious expression, but out the corner of his eye he could see her making her silly faces. She noticed his lips turn up in a small smile and snorted against his neck, while she ran her fingers up his ribs.

"Bella stop." He said, still trying to keep the scowl on his face. Her fingers slowly crept up his sides until she reached his underarms. "I'm serious Bella, stop."

"I'm serious Bella, stop." She mimicked in a deep voice, scowling at him. When he looked up to see her expression was mocking his, he laughed against her cheek. "You know I love you...even when you're being a stick in the mud." She kissed him once on the cheek before sliding off of him and returning to her desk.

-x-X-x-

The next morning Garrett waited for Kat in the lobby of her building. He listened to his iPod and whistled along to the song when someone tapped his shoulder. Thinking it was Kat, he yanked the ear buds off and turned around with a smile on his face. It faded when he saw the frizzy red-haired girl popping her chewing gum in front of him.

"What do you want, Victoria?" He sighed, looking over her shoulder towards the elevator, praying silently that Kat would hurry up.

"I just wanted to say good morning to you," she batted her lashes and flipped her hair.

"It certainly was until now."

"Oh Garrett," she laughed a little too loudly, and placed her hand on his chest. He flinched and backed away, doing nothing to hide his disgust. "You've always been so funny."

"Go away, Victoria." The light above the elevator lit up, and Garrett shifted nervously, hoping that Kat was on the other side. "If Katherine sees you bothering me I won't be able to stop her from-"

"Stop me from what?" Kat asked, walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Kat where did you come from?" Garrett scooped her in a hug and kissed her longingly on the cheek. She blushed and took his hand before noticing Victoria in front of him. "Victoria was just-"

"Leaving," Kat snapped. "Goodbye, Victoria."

"See you at school, Katherine." Victoria winked and brushed past Kat, bumping her shoulder with her backpack.

"That psycho is getting weirder and weirder as the days pass." Garrett said, as he took Kat's books from her hands. "Where were you coming from? I've been here for a while and I didn't see you come down the elevator."

"I had to drop off a pet deposit check at the office."

"You got a dog?"

"Found one is more like it. My mom found him at the park and brought him home...he's the cutest beagle ever!"

"Cool! What's his name?"

"Elvis," Kat shrugged.

"What is it with you and Elvis?" Garrett chuckled, and put his arm around her as he kissed her cheek.

"The dog digs The King, dude."

After stopping for a bagel they finally arrived at school. They were making plans for next weekend, when Kat noticed a couple of students pointing and laughing in her direction. She looked down to check if she came to school with clothes on because it felt like her worst fear realized. "What's everyone's problem?" Kat giggled nervously. "Do I have something in my nose?" She looked at Garrett and smiled.

"You look perfect."

They stopped a few feet away from her locker when they noticed a crowd formed around it. Garrett grabbed her hand and pushed through, only to find the pictures of her mother and Edward from the tabloid all over her locker and on the floor. "What the hell?" She whimpered while Garrett ripped the photos off her locker and barked at everyone to back off. She felt her eyes prickle when one of the papers stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

Kat dropped to her knees and quickly gathered the pictures from the floor, Irina walked out of the ladies restroom and ran over to her friend. "Oh my god, Kat! I'm so sorry!" She heard Katherine sniff and helped her pick up the papers. "Please don't cry, Katie." Irina rubbed her back and got up to threw the papers in the trash.

"Kat,-" Garrett was cut off by the cackling coming from a group of girls standing down the hall. Victoria stood in the middle flipping through a tabloid and whispering something into Lauren's ear.

Katherine's head snapped up when the sound of her shrill laughter echoed down the hall. She rose slowly, still gripping a couple of the papers, and balled her tiny hands into tight fists. "Kat, wait!" Irina yelped, when Kat dropped her backpack on the floor, and started towards the group of girls.

Before Garrett could catch her hand, Kat sprinted down the hall and tackled Victoria. "You stupid cow!" Kat screamed, punching her square in the nose. "How dare you drag my mother into this! You and your stupid aunt are both psycho bitches!"

"My nose!" Victoria screamed, trying to get a grip on Kat's hair. "I'm going to rip your hair-" She was cut off when Kat's fist connected with her jaw.

"Kat!" Garrett wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off of Victoria, and almost fell back when Kat began to kick her legs up in the air. "Calm down, Katie!"

"Get off of me!" She screamed, trying to grab at Victoria again. Irina stood in front of her and held her hands together. "I'm going to fucking kick your ass you crazy bitch!"

"Kat, please!" Irina whimpered as Victoria shoved her into Kat. She turned around and slapped Victoria before pushing her back into her friends. "Fuck off Vicky...you're lucky all you got from me was a slap."

"What's going on here?" Dean Monroe yelled from the other end of the hall. The bystanders scattered like roaches leaving the four students alone in the hall. Dean Monroe surveyed the scene and saw that Victoria was bleeding from her nose and Garrett was still holding Kat in his firm grip. "Someone better explain what the heck is going on!"

"That bitch," Victoria screamed, holding her nose. "Punched me in the face!"

"Language!" He snapped.

"Victoria and her harpies plastered pictures all over Katherine's locker to try and embarrass her in front of the school, Dean." Irina said, glaring at Victoria. "Kat was upset-"

"Mr. Peterson, please release Ms. Swan."

"Katie, if I let you go, will you attack her again?" Garrett asked, slowly loosening his grip. Kat took in a deep breath and nodded without taking her eyes off Victoria.

"Mr. Peterson, Ms. De La Corte, please go to your first period classes. Ms. Swan, Ms. Anderson...in my office."

-x-X-x-

Katherine and Victoria sat four feet apart from each other in silence while Dean Monroe lectured them about fighting on school property. Victoria's mother stood behind her daughter with her arms crossed glaring at Katherine. Victoria's mother looked a lot like Tanya but a little older and worn down. She was dressed in expensive looking black slacks and a blue silk shirt. Her hair was wrapped into a neat french twist, and her makeup was flawless, but did nothing to hide the wrinkles on her forehead.

"I do not understand why my child is in trouble," she said in her thick Russian accent.

"Fighting is not allowed at this school, Mrs. Anderson."

"But my-"

"What happened!" Bella snapped, swinging the door open and rushing over towards her daughter. Edward calmly followed and closed the door behind him. "Katherine Louise, what happened?"

"Dr. Swan, your daughter is here because she punched Victoria."

"Katie!" Bella gasped, looking at Victoria. "I thought you two were friends?"

"Ha!" Victoria snorted.

"Fuck you," Kat hissed as she glared her.

"Young lady," Dean Monroe snapped. "You are in enough trouble as it is."

Bella knelt beside her daughter and rubbed her hands. "Katie, what's gotten into you? Honey, you don't fight...what-"

"She made copies of the pictures in that stupid tabloid and taped them all over my locker!" Kat's eyes watered but she refused to cry in front of Victoria...she didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"What?" Bella looked up at Edward and noticed that he was glaring at both the woman standing by Victoria and Dean Monroe.

"They were the pictures of you and Edward," she sniffed. "I didn't want anyone talking shit about you, and then I saw her standing there," she glared at Victoria and rolled her eyes. "She was cackling like a hen and holding up the magazine...I saw red after that."

"Oh Katie," Bella smoothed Kat's wild hair and turned to look at Victoria. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Don't talk to my daughter that way," the woman snapped. "It's your child's fault my Victoria has a broken nose."

"Hey listen lady-"

"Bella, calm down love." Edward whispered grabbing her hand.

"Dr. Swan, Mrs. Anderson...please!" Dean Monroe rose from his seat. "I am sending them both home and they will be suspended for the next week." He looked at Edward and nervously adjusted his tie. "When they return they will have detention for one week."

"What!" Victoria moaned. "I didn't do anything! She pounced on me and made me fall!"

"Dean Monroe, surely you must mean only that little..." Victoria's mother stared at Kat like she was a piece of trash.

"That little what, lady?" Bella straightened up and towered over her.

Mrs. Anderson was not intimidated by her and smiled sweetly to prove it. She crossed her arms over her fake chest and cocked her head to the side. "That little trouble maker of yours should be the only one reprimanded for her atrocious behavior. Have you no sense, child?"

"Don't talk to her like she's stupid, Ingrid." Edward said as he held Bella's arm. Bella turned to look at him, but his eyes were trained on the woman huffing in front of them.

"Edward, this is not your business," Mrs. Anderson replied haughtily.

"Bella and Katherine are my business. Your child did something horrible today, and I'm not saying that Kat was just in hitting her, but you and I both know what Vicky did was uncalled for."

"My daughter was only trying to protect her aunt." She raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't go there with me, Ingrid." He warned, matching her stance.

They played the staring game for a long minute until she rolled her eyes and waved him off with the flick of her wrist. "Dean Monroe, I am taking my daughter home and you will be hearing from the board." She grabbed her fur coat from the rack and pushed her daughter out of the office.

Dean Monroe rolled his eyes and let out a gust of air before looking over at Kat. "Look Katherine, I would have been upset too, if someone did that to me." He said, looking at her thoughtfully. "But fighting is not the answer. If you would have just come and told me what was happening, I would have reprimanded her."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she wiped her nose. "I am sorry for fighting in your school and Mom, I'm sorry that you and Edward had to come down here...Edward-"

"Don't apologize." He smiled at her and tapped his finger on her nose.

"We will talk more about this when we get home," Bella brushed Kat's hair back and looked over to the Dean. "I'll take her home now, and I'm sorry for this."

He nodded and looked at over to Edward. He tensed a bit and then cleared his throat before sticking his hand out. "Edward," he nodded. "It's been a long time."

Kat and Bella looked at each other before turning their gazes on the two men looking uncomfortable in front of each other. "That it has."

"I uh, I didn't know you were in New York...last I heard you-"

"Yes, I live here...I've lived here for years." Edward snapped.

"I see," Dean Monroe stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his planner.

"We'll be outside." Bella finally said as she pulled Kat out of the room.

"Mom was in town-" Dean Monroe said as soon at the door closed.

"Excuse me?"

"Our mother-"

"Your mother." Edward walked backwards towards the door and shrugged. "She's your mother, not mine."

"Edward, don't be like that."

"My father and _mother_ haven't been to New York in a couple of years."

"You sound like a child."

"Look John, I have to do go now...they're waiting for me and I have to work today."

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Edward." John continued, ignoring Edward's brush off.

"I don't."

"Well then what's-"

"John, enough of the small talk...just forget you saw me."

"You're my brother, Edward."

"Half brother and even then..." Edward shook his head and winced.

"Mom really wants to see you, man."

"John, let me make this clear for you." Edward turned to face him and grabbed the back of the chair in front of him. "I have a family, I have a brother and a sister. I have two...two wonderful parents. Elizabeth Masen or Monroe or whatever she's calling herself these days is your mother...not mine. So just stop with the small talk." Edward turned away and walked out the door without looking back.

He met Bella and Kat outside the school and took Bella's hand to kiss it. "That was awkward," Bella giggled, noticing the furrow in his brow. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said with a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"You know the Dean?" Kat asked.

"I've met him a time or two in passing."

"Well from that awkward greeting we witnessed back there, it looked like you had seen a ghost."

"He's just someone from my past. I don't really remember him, but he was giving me weird looks and it made me uncomfortable," he shrugged. "I had to pretend I remembered who he was."

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens." Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Yeah," Edward looked down and played with the end of her hair. "Guys, I need to get to work."

Bella looked at the time and yelped. "I'm sorry, I told you that you didn't have to come."

"I didn't want to leave you so soon," he kissed her cheek and ruffled Kat's hair. "Take it easy, Rocky."

"Hardy har har." Katherine snorted and swatted his hand away. "I'll hang up the gloves for today."

"Will you be over tonight after work?" Bella reached up to kiss him and batted her lashes playfully. Edward snickered and grabbed her waist, dipping her dramatically, and kissing her soundly before bringing her up again. Kat giggled when Bella looked around nervously turning a brick red. "With bells on, love." He winked and kissed her nose before hailing a cab.

"You guys are so cute together." Kat giggled, snaking her arm around her mother's waist. Bella continued to stare at the fleeting cab wearing a goofy grin on her face. Edward was still staring at Bella from the back of the cab. "Oh my god," Kat snorted. "You guys have it bad. I think I'm going to be sick." She nudged her mother, and pulled her away from her spot on the street.

Bella stopped and turned to playfully glare at Kat and grabbed her hand to stop her from walking. "You pounced on Victoria?" Bella bit her lip to hide her amusement.

"Mom," Kat whined. "Can we talk about this at home."

"Did you growl before you pounced?" Bella laughed, ignoring her daughter's dropped jaw. "Did you beat at your chest like a monkey?"

"Mom!" Kat rolled her eyes and began to walk away from her.

"I'm serious petite." Bella laughed, running after her. "Did you go all _Animal Planet_ on her?"

"Not funny," Kat snapped. She gave her mother a quick smile before turning away from her.

"Uh huh," Bella grabbed her arm and hugged it. "Seriously Katherine, what got into you?"

"She deserved it."

"I'm sorry she embarrassed you, babe. I'm also sorry this is affecting you like this."

"I'm not embarrassed, Mom. I won't let any disrespect you, and I won't make apologies for defending you."

"I should be mad at you for getting suspended, but I'm actually kinda proud of you."

Katherine stopped walking and looked at her mother like she had six eyes. "Proud?"

"Yeah...I know this goes against all rules of parenting, and I do not condone fighting, but you did what I couldn't do..."

"Punch Victoria?"

"Well...what I couldn't do to her aunt. When I read that stupid article, I wanted nothing more than to march downstairs, beat the door down and rearrange her face." Bella inhaled sharply and smiled at her daughter. "But I can't because I'm a lady," she turned her nose up and shrugged.

"Some lady," Kat laughed. "Ladies don't let their fellas get fresh with them in the middle of the street."

"Shoot, I guess you're right. What would Emily Post say?"

"She would utterly shocked and appalled." Kat giggled and stopped again. "Seriously Mom, I'm sorry that you got called down to school."

"I'm not, petite." Bella hugged her and kissed her nose. "Just don't do it again. What kind of mother will the PTA think I am?" She winked grabbed her daughter's hand, "Pizza?" She asked, pulling Kat through the door of a pizza parlor.

-x-X-x-

Back at school, Dean Monroe sat at his desk replaying the conversation he had with Edward. He debated on whether or not to respect his wishes to leave him alone. He didn't know Edward at all, but he wanted to get to know him, especially now. Family was very important to John- his mother made sure of that growing up. He never understood why Edward was never a part of their life...it was a good life, family full of love and laughter, and their mother was an amazing person. He just wished that Edward knew the Mom he did.

John cursed under his breath and pulled out his cellphone from his jacket pocket. He hit number two on the speed dial, and smiled when she answered on the first ring.

"Johnny!" Her voice was sweet and motherly. "It's not Friday, Son...is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Mother." He rose from his seat and toyed with the globe that sat on his desk. "I have some news to tell you."

"You're finally getting married!" His mother squealed, clapping her hands together like an excited child.

"No, Mom," he chuckled. "I ran into Edward today."

"Edward? My Edward?" The strain in her voice made John cringe, he hated to see and hear her upset. "Where? Last I heard he was living in Washington."

"No, he said he had been living here for years." John could hear papers ruffling on the other end of the phone and a door close.

"Did you invite him over for family dinner on Sunday?"

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"No, it's a perfect idea." She snapped. "I need to see my son, it's been over twenty years, John."

"I shouldn't have tracked him down all those years ago, it seems to have upset him. He was uncomfortable and pissed when I tried to make small talk. He doesn't want to know us."

"I'm his mother," she demanded. " I have to see him. I bet that father of his has him working at Lenox Hill with him. I'm going to see him."

"Mom, that's not a good idea." John felt horrible, instantly regretting bring his mother into this. "It's just going to upset him more!"

"I have to make amends," She pleaded, trying her best to keep her voice low. "I have to apologize and make things right...it's time."

"Very well, Mother." John knew better than to argue with his mother.

"Well, I have to get back to my meeting now...I'll call you later on tonight."

"Don't rush into anything, Mo-" The line went dead on the other end. Something in his gut told him that his mother was about to do something foolish. She had a knack for doing things without thinking it through. John leaned back into his seat and worried that her actions would cause a rift in their family. She had kept her past life a secret from his father, sister, and him. John accidentally found out about him when he was going through his mother's photos for a project he had during high school.

He took it upon himself to find his brother and get to know him, and Edward wanted nothing to do with it. In anger, he confronted his mother and learned the ugly truth. After hearing her side of the story, he spent nearly a year resenting her. Eventually, he came around and promised to keep her deepest secret from the rest of the family.

Edward walking into his office that morning surprised the hell out of him, especially since he was with the woman he had been mildly attracted to. It had been almost ten years since he had seen him last, and John thought that Edward looked a lot like their mother- same eyes and same color hair. Edward also had the same nose, something John's sister also inherited. He wished that they could sit around and talk but Edward's stubborn attitude, also a character trait inherited from his mom, was preventing that.

"Dean Monroe, you have a call on line one." His secretary's nasally voice crackled through the speaker.

"Thank you, Nancy." He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and straightened his tie, resuming the position of a calm, level-headed administrator.

-x-X-x-

Edward hated when Bella wasn't at the hospital with him. He spent the entire morning rounding on patients and avoiding the snickers coming from the nurses who carried around the magazine. "Shouldn't you be tending to patients?" He grumbled, darted past the nurse's station.

"It's not everyday one of our own is splattered all over a trash magazine." Faye laughed, chucking the offending tabloid in the trash. "That ex of yours is something else."

"I'd rather not discuss this right now, Faye." Edward leaned against the nurse's station and ran his hands through his hair. "Everyone is probably thinking I'm some kind of asshole."

"Honey, everyone already thought you were an ass, this isn't going to change that." Edward rolled his eyes and smiled at his favorite nurse. She was the only one he ever allowed to talk to him like that, everyone was afraid of him, but he was terrified of her, he'd just never admit it.

"When is your last day again?"

"Anxious to be rid of me so soon, Edward?"

"Of course not! I'm going to miss you, Faye."

"I'm going to miss you, too, kiddo." She patted him on his hand and shoved a file towards him. "I leave next week."

"I wish you wouldn't," he flipped through the chart and avoided eye contact with her. "It's going to be virtually impossible to find a suitable replacement."

"Dr. Cullen, there are plenty of amazing nurses on staff here, give them a chance." Edward responded in a grumble and Faye chuckled. "Promise me that you won't give my replacement a hard time."

"I can't promise that."

"You'd better, Cullen." Faye snatched the file from him and shoved another one in his hands for him to sign.

"Fine, fine...I promise." Edward peeked up through his lashes and gave her his signature smile.

"Nope," she shook her head and shoved another file in his hands. "That 'I'm-so-handsome-I-can-get-whatever-I-want' smile doesn't work with me, Edward. You should know that by now."

"It was worth a shot," he winked and signed the last of his paperwork. "My dad is coming into town pretty soon."

"I hea- um...incoming." Faye rolled away in her chair and turned her attention to the computer.

Edward looked at her in confusion until the clicking of heels got his attention. "I'm looking for Doctor Cullen." The woman said as she snapped her fingers at an orderly. Faye looked at him with sincere apology in her eyes when she saw him cringe in disgust. Edward knew that voice from anywhere. That thick Russian accent he once considered attractive, now made him want to throw up his breakfast. "Ah...there you are."

He dropped his pen and slowly turned his head to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Unfortunately for him, they weren't. "Tanya, what are you doing here?" He snapped, grinding his teeth against each other. "You have some nerve showing your face here after that bullshit story you concocted."

"I've actually come to talk to your little girlfriend." She crossed her arms over her chest, pressing her breasts together in a vain attempt to show them off.

"What do you want with her?" Edward spat.

"Pass along this message, my love." She batted her fake lashes and gave him a fake smile. "Victoria's nose is broken and will need surgery. I hope she's prepared to pay for the medical bills."

"Send the bill to me," Edward turned back around and busied himself with a chart. "I'll cover the expenses."

"How noble of you, my love."

"Don't call me that, Tanya." Edward said, cringing. He picked up the tabloid from the trash and waved it around. "You must be sick in the head to be dreaming all this up. And here I thought you were a terrible actress, but you managed to fool someone."

"I do what I have to do," she said. "I wouldn't test me, Edward, there are plenty of stories I can tell," she tapped her temple and winked before walking to the elevator. "I suggest you watch yourself, I could ruin your reputation."

"Whatever, Tanya." He waved her off and threw the magazine back into the trash. "Go flap your jaw somewhere else, Victoria got what she deserved."

"How dare you!" She screeched.

"No, Tanya...how dare you." Edward pulled her arm and drug her into the elevator, he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Get off my balls already. I don't want you anymore. Nothing you say or do will bring me back to you, do you understand?" When she didn't answer, he let her go and pressed number on the pad. "You can go to whatever little trash tabloid you associate yourself with and tell them whatever you want. Nothing is going to break Bella and I apart."

The door of the elevator opened in the lobby of the hospital, Tanya leaned against the wall of the elevator with a smug smile on her face as she wiped her lips. Edward turned around to see who she was smiling at and saw that Bella was standing there with a lunch from Gray's Papaya.

"Am I interrupting something?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_A force to be reckoned with_

Bella stood looking between the man she loved and his beautiful ex-fiancée, and felt the pangs of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She did well to keep the disgust off of her face as Tanya strutted out of the elevator and placed her hand on Edward's shoulder. "I was just telling our boy here that my niece's nose was broken..." Tanya smiled as she moved to wipe Edward's cheek. He pulled away and found his place next to Bella. "Oh! Where are my manners?" She giggled and clasped her hands together, bringing them to her lips. Edward knew that conniving look on her face and shot her a warning glare, but Tanya rolled her eyes and continued. "You must be...Belinda. I'm Tanya, and you're the mousy little thing that stole my fiancée."

"Tanya," Edward warned.

"No it's okay, Edward." Bella smiled sweetly at him and handed him his lunch, kissing him on the same cheek Tanya tried to wipe. "Tanya," Bella beamed, " I did not steal anything or anyone that did not want to be stolen." Bella grabbed Edward's free hand and leaned against his shoulder. "You let him go and thank god for that! He's amazing...and what a lover!" Bella cooed as she twisted Edward's hair between her fingers. "Wouldn't you agree?" She batted her eyelashes and squeezed on his arm.

"Have you no self-respect?" Tanya snapped, looking around. "Announcing your conquest with an almost married man to the entire hospital?" Edward furiously shook his head and stepped forward to stop her.

"Oh Tanya," Bella snorted, trying her best to keep her hands to herself. "You plastic little spaz...have _you_ no self-respect?"

"Excuse me? Plastic?" Tanya placed her hand over her chest and feigned distress. "There is nothing fake about me." Bella coughed to hide the snicker and a passing nurse raised her brow. Edward shook his head and noticed her nose was not her own. "Think what you will, but I am as natural as that ratty color of your hair.

"My color is fake...like your tits, lady." Edward snickered and looked at her hair, he wondered if she shared the same hair color as her daughter.

"Doctor Swan!" Holly came running down hall carrying a stack of folders. Her shrieking interrupted their stare down and and Edward caught her before she slid past them.

"What is it, Holly?"

"Dr. Hernandez asked me to page you," she placed her hands on Bella's shoulders to took in a deep breath. "There is a case she wants you to look at...stat."

Bella nodded and turned back to both Edward and Tanya. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a real job I need to attend to." She turned on her heels and began to follow Holly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Irina snapped.

Bella stopped at turned to smile sweetly at her, "I do something that didn't require me to be on my knees twenty-four seven." Holly snorted and hid behind Bella when Tanya straightened up in defense. Bella snapped her fingers and turned around again, " by the way...Tanya, who told you that acting was your strong suit?" Tanya crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her. "Honey," Bella shook her head and snorted. "I saw that trailer and all I have to say is stick to what you know..."

"How dare you!" Tanya whispered menacingly. "I have the face and body women like you would kill to have...I have fortune, fame and connections you would only dream of."

"Now wait a minute, Tanya-"

"No, Edward...it's okay." Bella turned and whispered something to Holly that made her scurry down the hall. She took a few steps towards Tanya and saw her straighten up again. "Yes, you are beautiful. Yes, you have a wonderful body that you've stuffed and stitched like a cheap doll. But, beautiful Tanya, one day your looks will fade and you will be a has-been...the man you eventually marry will leave you for a younger version of you and, in turn, you will get some surgeon to tuck your skin back just to make it through the day." Bella smiled sympathetically and pulled out her phone. "Now, by your standards, I am plain, simple and what was that word...ah yes, mousy." She giggled and began typing furiously before looking back up to Tanya's teary-eyed expression. "But this mousy little surgeon does not and will not need a man to validate her self worth...and because your life, your career, and your image is based on what others see of you...well I can't even be mad at you for what you did to attract attention...I actually feel sorry for you."

"I-I what?"

"Shh enough now," Bella winked. "Let's not fight and say things that will hurt each other." Her phone buzzed again and she pulled it out to check again, holding up her finger to keep her there. She checked her phone and giggled before responding back. "Now, I'm sorry but I really must go and tend to my patient...why don't you send me the bill and I will be happy to pay." Tanya looked between Edward and Bella and huffed before storming off.

"You're gonna catch a fly in that mouth of yours if you keep it hanging open like that." Bella laughed, when she saw Edward looking at her in shock. When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and took off walking towards the elevators. "I'll see you later." Bella walked into the elevator and thanked her lucky stars that she was alone. Once the doors were closed she put her hands on her knees and bent over to catch her breath. She used the wall of the elevator to hold herself up as she let up a loud guffaw. She laughed and snorted until tears sprang from her eyes and her breathing quickened to gasps.

The elevator opened and Holly waited patiently, hugging a patient file and bouncing in place. "Oh my god!" Holly squealed. "You sure told her!"

"Holly," Bella shot her a warning glance and smiled. "I feel so bad for talking to her like that but-"

"Screw that!" Holly snorted. "I would have jumped on her like a wild animal or something."

"Believe me, I wanted to...but that's what she would want." Bella grabbed the file from Holly and flipped through it. "She wanted ammunition and I didn't give it to her." Bella stopped walking and flipped back the sheets of the patient's file. "Are you serious?" She looked at Holly and closed the file.

"Dead serious, Dr. Swan..."

-x-X-x-

"Bella we need to talk," Edward whispered as they stood in the crowded conference room on the surgery floor.

"About what?" Bella took his hand and squeezed.

"About what happened not even thirty minutes ago."

"Oh that," she giggled. "Was I too rough on her?"

"Hell no!" Edward shouted. The room got quiet and their attention turned to the two doctors whispering in the corner. "I mean, no." He whispered as the doctors turned back around to talk amongst themselves. "It was kind of hot," he shrugged.

"Hot?" Bella snickered.

"Very hot," Edward tugged her arm and discreetly moved his hand over her ass.

"Dr. Cullen," Bella chided playfully. "You're not being very- oh my god..."

"What is it?"

Dr. Hernandez walked in holding a stack of files and tossed them in the middle of the table. "Charts, labs and sonograms. This is Dr. Preston, and he specifically requested our team of surgeons to preform this procedure...Dr. Preston, the floor is yours."

"Hello everyone." James smiled at Bella and rested his eyes on her as he continued, Edward noticed the staring contest and took Bella's hand in his. "Seven month's ago, I pulled a couple of stem cells from the baby in utero and have managed to create a skin flap-"

"Why is this needed?" Dr. Boone asked.

"The baby has an extremely rare congenital defect, ectopia cordis, in which the heart grows outside of the body, and the chest wall and sternum fail to develop." Bella said, pulling away from Edward's hand.

"We will be using the skin graft to cover the baby's exposed chest once we ease it back in."

Dr. Hernandez switched on the x-ray screen and examined the ultrasound's carefully. "Dr. Cullen, we will need to monitor the baby's heart during this procedure...he could squeeze it and die if we don't get this done as soon as possible."

"You and I have a lot of work to do on this baby, Dr. Cullen." Bella said as she joined Dr. Hernandez by the x-ray board.

"I'm ready if you are Dr. Swan." He winked at Bella and noticed that James rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone," Dr. Hernandez patted Bella's back and handed her the patient file. "It's your team, Dr. Swan."

Everyone filed out of the room except for Bella and Edward. They studied the films, discussing amongst themselves about the best way to proceed. Edward stopped talking and listened intently to Bella ramble on and on about how awkward it was having James there. He ran his fingers through her hair and played with the ends. Bella turned to ask Edward a question and giggled when her lips grazed his, "What are you doing so close?"

"I'm just admiring my beautiful girlfriend."

"Uh huh..."

"What?" He chuckled, popping a green Jolly Rancher in his mouth. "Hey something you said earlier caught my attention."

"What was that?" She mumbled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his.

"You color your hair?"

"What?" Bella giggled, touching her hair. "After everything I told her, you want an explanation for this?" She picked up a piece of hair and touched his nose with it.

"A few years back, she got it in her head that she would look better as a blonde." James said as he leaned against the door frame, Edward jumped up from his seat on the table while Bella crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "I told her she was beautiful either way."

"What are you doing here, James?" Bella snapped. "Why the hell are you even involved in this case? Aren't you paper pushing now, Mr. Sellout?"

James ignored her and walked over to Edward, he extended his hand and kept his eyes on Bella. "Ah, the great Dr. Cullen. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Edward muttered, eying Bella's facial expression. "Your skin graft technique is very impressive." Edward said as he took Bella's hand and rubbed her knuckles gently.

James eyed their hands and bit the inside of his cheek in frustration."So is your piggy back technique," he managed to say, still eying their hands.

"If you guys are done flirting, I have to meet with the patient." Bella lovingly smoothed the side of Edward's face and darted out of the conference room before James could stop her.

"She's a spitfire that one." James laughed, staring at the door she walked through. "Some things never change."

"Bella is amazing." Edward agreed, gathering his paperwork from the table.

"You're a lucky man, Dr. Cullen." James turned to look at Edward and sat on the table across from him. "She is lovely."

"Believe me, I know." Edward said, trying his best to hide the irritation in his voice.

James continued to stare at him as he toyed with the pen in his hand. "How long have you been dating?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Dr. Preston."

"I don't mean to pry, Dr. Cullen." James held out his hands in defense and chuckled at Edward's reaction. "Bella and I go back a long time."

"I know," Edward snapped.

"You do?" James winced playfully. "I'm sure she's told you some not-so-appealing stories about me."

"Bella tells me everything. We hold nothing back in our relationship."

"Good," James said as he fixed his tie. "I behaved badly toward her, and I am more sorry than she will ever know." Edward heard the longing in James' voice and removed his hand from the door knob. James was still sitting on the table staring out the window with his hands formed like a steeple at his mouth. He shook it off and laughed to himself, "Look at me carrying on like a blubbering idiot...can't help who you love."

Edward closed the door and walked towards him trying his best to conceal the rage threatening within him. "Look Dr. Preston, as a pioneering surgeon, I respect you. But as a man, it's taking all the restraint within me to not jump across this table and beat your face in. You hurt the woman I love. You're a worthless, cheating man and I will be glad to be rid of you once this surgery is over."

"Is that so?" James crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow as if to taunt him.

"Yes," Edward snapped. "You stay away from her, do you understand me?" Edward leaned over the table with his fist grinding at the wood. "Other than this case, you are not to speak to her."

"We shall see about that, Dr. Cullen," James snorted. "We have a history and she loves me. Deep down, under all that anger, she truly does."

"You lost her."

"And then I found her. It's fate."

"No, Dr. Preston, it's called being a stalker...and it's sick."

James' pager went off, breaking the staring contest they were in. "I must be going now. Ah yes, and Dr. Cullen," James held the door open with his foot and leaned against it. "All is fair in love and war, sir."

-x-X-x-

"Natacha Gibbons, twenty-three, female. Thirty-seven weeks pregnant, and eight weeks ago the baby was diagnosed with an extremely rare congenital defect, ectopia cordis, in which the heart grows outside the body, and the chest wall and sternum fail to develop. The defect was spotted in an ultrasound exam in late September after the mother began feeling unusual movement from the baby," Dr. Forester said as Edward walked into the room. Bella, James, Dr. Boone and three other interns were standing around the patient's bed and James scooted closer to Bella when he caught Edward's watchful glare.

"Very good, Dr. Forester," Edward said.

"You guys look so worried," Natacha giggled nervously as she took her husband's hand. "He was having hiccups, but it was constantly and it was every day. I wasn't sure what the movement was."

"That's very perceptive, Momma." Bella winked, sitting beside her on the bed. "Have you picked a name?" James smiled at Bella's sweet bedside manner and placed his hand on her shoulder. Bella smiled and shrugged off his hand as she leaned in to rub her stomach.

"Brian." Natacha's husband said, squeezing his wife's hand.

"That's a good name." James said, placing his hand on her shoulder again. Edward glared at him and Bella flipped her hair and raised her shoulder to get him off her again.

"Natacha, this is Dr. Cullen." Bella scooted off the bed to stand by him and handed him her chart.

"Natacha, this surgery will take place in two operating rooms," Edward began.

"Dr. Boone and I will be preforming the delivery," Bella smiled. " We will then deliver the baby to Dr. Cullen's room.

"Once the baby is in my OR, I will work on his heart." Edward sat on the bed and drew out a diagram of the baby's heart and showed it to Natacha. " We will first wrap Brian's heart in Gore-Tex, then a layer of his own skin, compliments of Dr. Preston. It will substitute for his missing pericardium, which is the sac that encloses the heart. We will slowly ease the heart in and then we will be done."

"Sounds complicated," Natacha bit her lip and looked up at Bella. "What if something goes wrong?"

"We will do everything in our power to protect you and your child. You are in good hands with Dr. Cullen." Bella smiled encouragingly and motioned for the interns to follow her out of the room. "These trusty interns will be doing a pre-op workup, and we will be seeing you in about an hour."

"So soon?" Natacha's husband said. "I thought we'd have more time."

"The sooner we get this done, the better." Edward said, rising from the bed to follow Bella. "Like Dr. Swan said, we will do everything in our power to make sure you both come out of this fine." Natacha nodded her head and wrapped her arm around her husband's waist.

-x-X-x-

An hour later, Bella stood in the scrub room staring at Natacha on the OR table. Tears were streaming down the young mother's face while the nurses fussed around her. "You have wonderful bedside manner, Isabella." James's smooth voice in the quiet room made Bella yelp. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"James, fuck off."

"That's not very ladylike," James laughed.

"I want nothing to do with you anymore." Bella adjusted her scrub cap and began to wash her hands again. "I am happy and in love with a man that doesn't lie to me. Let it go already."

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know about us-"

"There is no us, James!" Bella snapped. "There never really was an us. There was, is, a you and your wife and child...go be with them!"

"I left her."

"I don't care."

"Don't lie...you are a shitty liar."

Bella ignored him and continued to scrub her hands until they were pink. "I am not lying. I don't love you anymore. Katherine and I are happy...Edward makes us happy and if you keep bothering me, I will put in a complaint to Dr. Hernandez." Bella opened the door to the OR with her back and finally looked up at James to make her point clear. "I mean it, James. Leave me alone."

-x-X-x-

The extraction of the baby was successful. Dr. Forester carefully cleaned the baby and rushed him to the waiting surgeons in the next room. Bella was just about to scrub out when the monitors began beeping erratically. "Oh no," Dr. Boone said. "She's hemorrhaging. This blood is coming too fast. I need another set of hands please!"

Bella ran back to her place and surveyed the damage. "The uterus isn't contracting...shit. Faye, follow Forester and tell Dr. Cullen I'm stuck here. I need to contain this."

In the OR next door, Dr. Forester wheeled the baby in and looked in between Edward and James. "Where's Dr. Swan?" Edward asked.

Faye came in and motioned for one of the other nurses to uniform her. "The mother went into distress, she will be down soon."

"Time is of the essence. I need Dr. Swan now." Edward snapped as he carefully made a larger incision in the baby's chest.

"She's on her way, Dr. Cullen," Faye assured him.

"His heart rate is down to the sixties and he's bradycardic." Edward snapped, monitoring the stats as he worked over the baby. "Dr. Forester come and massage the heart."

"Dr. Cullen?" He gulped.

"Do it, Forester...massage it slowly." Edward looked up from the table and nodded. "You can do this."

Bella rushed in an hour later and saw that James was placing the skin flap over the baby's chest. "How is the baby?"

"I managed to fit the heart into his chest." Edward said, watching James stitch the baby's chest closed.

"No intestines in the way?"

"None at all," James said. "He was lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Dr. Preston...we have a hell of a heart surgeon." Bella said.

"How's mom?" Edward asked.

"She lost a lot of blood but she's going to be okay."

"Good job, Dr. Forester." Edward said, watching the nervous intern from behind Dr. Preston. "Nerves of steel, man."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

-x-X-x-

"Why did you think you'd look better as a blonde?" Edward whispered, moving her hair behind her ear. Bella blushed and buried her face in her pillow. "Tell me, Bella."

"I got bored and bought a box of bleach one day," she shrugged against him and kissed his shoulder. "At the end of the night my hair was this horrible orange color and I spent the night crying on the bathroom floor." Edward laughed and grabbed a strand of her hair. "My natural hair color is a dark brown and I didn't read the instructions carefully. I left it on too long."

"Well I love your hair and I love you...no matter how nutty you are."

"I'm not nutty."

"Says the woman who dyed her hair a bright orange on a whim."

"Shut it, Cullen." Bella bit the skin of his shoulder, Edward yelped and yanked her across his stomach and slapped her ass. "Ouch!"

She moved to straddle him and let her hair fall around him like a dark curtain. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you," she noticed his brow furrow and leaned against him. "What's this?" She traced the wrinkles that formed in between his brow and kissed his nose.

"I hate that James touched you." Edward looked like a worried child when he focused his stare on the simple necklace she wore. "I hate that he's here."

"I hate it too." Bella placed her head on his chest and kissed him. "But he's gone now, so who cares, right?"

"Right," Edward muttered. "He's after you. He said he still loves you."

"And?" Bella snorted and rose up to stare at him. "I don't care. He hurt me, Edward. You don't hurt the people you say you love by keeping things from them. I was over it years ago." She playfully bit his chin and moved her hand slowly down his stomach. "I am happy here with you...I love you so much." Edward hissed when her hand cupped his manhood gently tugged. "I want you inside me," she moaned as his tongue trailed up her neck.

He rolled her under him and let his hand roam over her body, stopping over her breast to gently tug at her nipple. Bella's back arched against his touch as she wrapped a leg around his waist. Edward's fingers slowly found her sensitive bundle of nerves and massaged in gentle circles until her breathing heaved. "You're so wet for me, Bella." He half moaned as his strained erection teased her opening. Her hand guided him inside her and she whimpered as she stretched around him.

"Fuck me," she moaned. Edward almost came undone at her words- he loved when she talked dirty to him. Her breaths against his chest sent chills up his spine as he pressed deeper into her. Bella lifted her hands over her head and gripped the headboard to meet his thrusts, and Edward's hands followed. His tongue found her nipple, and she moaned as he tugged and licked with each thrust. "Baby...come with me...please." Her hands fell against the small of his back and pushed him further into her, the sensation of her clenching around him was his cue. "Come for me baby," her pleas were interrupted by the sounds of Edward's moans.

"Fuck yeah," Edward grunted, thrusting once more as he spilled himself inside of her. Bella's whimpers where muffled by Edward's lazy kisses. "You have a dirty mouth," he wheezed. "I love it..."

"I know," she laughed, trying to catch her breath. "I'm dizzy now."

"You?" he snorted. "I've never come that hard in my entire life...I'm seeing spots."

Before he could move away from her, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "Don't move..."

"I'm going to squash you," he chuckled against the skin of her shoulder.

"No, you're not. I love the way your body feels on mine." She murmured with her eyes closed. "Don't move...it's a delicious pressure."

Edward stayed inside of her and snaked his arms behind her back to hold her. "You are my life now, you know?" He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her lobe of her ear.

"Mmmm I know," she said drowsily. "You're mine too."

-x-X-x-

James sat with his back up against the uncomfortable bed of the Four Season's Hotel. He was very particular about the type of bed he laid in, and wished he had a mattress like the one back home in London. He flipped through the channels on TV and cursed Edward's name under his breath. James didn't know Edward, but he hated who he was to Bella...this was going to throw a wrench in his plan to get her back. His inner rant was interrupted by his cell phone's annoying ring. James' wife called at least six times a day, just to see where he was. He knew he had to answer it or else it would never stop ringing, but at that moment, all he could think about was Bella. He switched off his phone and pulled back the covers of his bed. He lay awake staring at the ceiling, racking his brain for an idea. "She loves me..." he muttered to himself. "She's just mad." He shrugged and pulled the covers around him. "I just need to give it time...time is all I have left."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

WHOA! I take it a lot of you didn't like the cliff hanger I left ya'll with on the last update...sorry :( Hopefully, you liked this last installment.

Thank you to be beta, Shaina, for taking time out of her busy schedule to look over my chapters...I love you! xoxo and I hope that you become a super cool nurse so you can be the Christina to my Meredith :))

I really appreciate each and every reader, reviewer, story alert, favorite alert and tweet shout out I've received...Thank you.

Follow me on Twitter aimparomd

See you next time! :)) xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

_Fanning flames_

Song: Pardon me by Incubus

Thursday night was Bella's night to be on call. After an hour of begging and pleading, Bella finally agreed to leave Kat alone for the night. Edward was off, and it made her feel better to know he was only a few feet away if her daughter needed him.

"Don't answer the door for anyone, got it?" Bella huffed as she ran around her room trying to find her tennis shoe. "And no company."

"Mom, I've been alone before."

"Not all night, kid." Bella yelped when her head hit the frame of her bed. "That's all I need...another freaking bump." She muttered as she pushed Elvis's sleeping body out of the way.

"Where did Jasper go?" Kat asked, biting her lip to stifle a snicker.

"He has a date tonight hon...you know how those go."

"With Alice?"

"Alice?" Bella asked, hitting her head against the frame again. "Edward's sister?" She pushed herself out from under the bed and brushed off the dust bunnies that settled over her head.

"I thought you knew?"

"No," she mumbled as her eyes continued to search the room for the missing shoe. "I wonder if Edward knows." Kat shrugged and looked behind the door of her mother's room, the shoe was hiding under a pile of dirty scrubs. "Thanks, kiddo." Bella kissed her daughter's forehead and ran to her closet.

"Jasper seems to really like her, Mom."

"Jasper seems to like a lot of women, honey. I don't want Alice to be another victim of his picky personality."

"Give him the benefit of the doubt, he likes her."

"How would you know?" Bella yelled from the closet, cursing under her breath when her toe stubbed her dresser.

"Uh, hello. I've been out of school for the past two days and she's there twenty-four-seven. Yesterday morning she answered his door wearing his Yankees shirt."

"Hm, he never lets anyone borrow that shirt...let alone sleep over." Bella said as she walked out of the closet, pulling her scrub top over her head.

"See?" Kat flopped on her mother's bed and messed with her cell phone. "Can I ask you a question, Mom?"

"Of course, Sunflower, what's up?"

Kat watched her mother scurry into the restroom with a brush in her hand. She didn't know how to bring up the question that had been burning in her head all week. "The other day, I was going through the makeup drawers in your restroom and I found a pack of Tri-Nessa...is that birth control?" Bella stopped brushing her hair and quietly opened the door that hid her contraceptives. She flipped open the case and squeezed the bridge of her nose before tossing it back into the drawer. Kat took her mother's silence as anger and stuttered her apologies. "I-I didn't mean to go through your things but-"

"It's okay," Bella walked out tying her hair into a loose pony tail and sat beside her on the bed. "Yes, I'm on birth control."

"Oh," Kat's cheeks turned a brilliant red as she cringed at the thought of her mother having sex. "I thought that was only for young people-"

Bella inhaled through her teeth and slapped her hands down against her thighs. "What the heck?" She glared playfully at her daughter. "I'm not that old, kid."

"But you're a mom already."

"Which is why I don't want to be a mom again. Well, not anytime soon, anyway."

"Are things with you and Edward that serious?"

"What do you mean by that serious?"

"To where you are having to use birth control?" Kat avoided her mother's look of mortification and busied herself by tracing the pattern of her mother's blankets.

"Honey, Edward and I are serious, but that's not the only reason I'm on birth control."

"Why else then?"

"It regulates a woman's period- wait, I've told you all about this before. Why the sudden questions?"

"It was just weird to see them in your possession. I didn't think- well, I don't know what I thought."

"You thought that your mom was a decrepit old spinster!" Bella cackled as she ran her fingers up Kat's rib cage. Kat squealed in squirmed out from under her mother's grasp.

"You're going to be late for work." She gasped, backing towards the door. Bella looked at her watch and jumped off the bed. "Lock the door, don't answer for anyone besides Edward and Jasper. Feed the dog, do your homework and go to bed early. Did I get everything?" Kat asked, picking up her mother's bag and lab coat.

"And have a great night, Sunflower." Bella kissed her nose and closed the door behind her, leaving Kat all alone.

-x-X-x-

Kat popped in a CD and turned up the volume as loud as it would allow. She opened the door leading out to the terrace and watched the sun set over Central Park, moving to the upbeat music. Elvis was sniffing around the fake ficus tree her mother kept outside for decoration while Kat sipped on her ginger ale and head banged to the beat of the song.

_I got your picture, I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Maria, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_

_When the lights go off_  
_I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm_  
_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_  
_Go on and play the leader_

_'Cause you know it's what you're good at_  
_The low road for the fast track, make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Maria, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count_  
_When I'm the one who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

Elvis followed Kat back inside as she jumped and sang along to the music, growling playfully when she jumped on the sofa and beat her imaginary drums. Little did she know that Edward let himself in to take Elvis for his afternoon walk- something Bella forgot to mention to Kat before she left. He leaned against the wall of the living room chuckling under his breath at the sight of Kat going crazy on the sofa. Elvis noticed him standing there and went to join him, abandoning her all together, not that she noticed anyway.

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy?_  
_Never had a doubt, now I'm going crazy_  
_Watching from the floor_

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy_  
_Never settle down 'cause the cashflow leaves me_  
_Always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Maria, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count_  
_When I'm the one who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Maria, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

The song finished and Kat let out a breathy giggle before jumping off the sofa. "That's a good song."

"What the- !" Kat almost jumped out of her skin when his voice broke the silence after the song. "Edward!" She grabbed her chest and yelped when her knee hit the coffee table.

"I'm sorry," he lifted his hands in front of him in defense and looked down at Elvis. "Didn't your mom tell you I was coming to pick up Elvis?"

"She left that part out." Kat muttered, avoiding eye-contact. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," Edward smiled as he bent down to hook the leash on the dog. "I do that all the time when I'm alone, except my music is a little more embarrassing to be caught with."

"What else do you listen to? I've seen your collection...it's not bad at all."

"That's the collection I keep out in the open." Edward smirked and looked up towards Kat so he could wink at her.

"What's in your secret stash? Come on, I'll tell you what Mom has in hers."

"Your mom?"

"Dude," Kat snorted. "You have no freaking idea what kind of music my mom listens to when she thinks no one's around.

"Like what?"

"You tell me first, then I will show you her's." Edward blew out a sharp breath and shook his head as if he was considering the offer. "Come on, Edward...you know you want to know."

"Not if it's going to upset her."

"Not upset...just embarrassed a little, but she'll get over it."

"Okay. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I listen to oldies music...I like Frankie Lymon, Dion and the Belmonts..."

"Dion and the Belmonts? Are they the ones that sing Runaround Sue?"

"Yes, that happens to be one of my favorite songs."

"Old fart!" Kat wrinkled her nose and shook her head playfully.

"Yikes, old? Really?"

Kat held her finger up and walked backwards towards the stereo. She pulled out her Zune from her back pocket and thumbed through it until she found what she was looking for. The song started and Kat started tapping her toe to the beat. "I like this song, too." She skipped in front of him and held out her hand as her body swayed to the music. "Dance with me," she ordered, pulling on his hand.

"N-no," Edward tried to pull away but Kat was stronger than she looked.

"Do you know how to swing dance?" She giggled, jumping around him. "Mom made me take classes when I was younger. It was either that or ballet, and I am neither agile nor graceful, so I took swing dance."

"Um," he cleared his throat, trying to back away from her, but Kat's grip was tight around his wrist.

"It's just us, Edward...loosen up!" Kat tossed Elvis's leash aside and grabbed both of Edward's hands, he looked around nervously debating whether or not to fake a muscle cramp.

-x-X-x-

"I'm just going to check on her, and then we can catch the movie." Jasper said as he placed his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"I don't mind, Jazzy...maybe she'd want to come with us?" Alice wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck. "I hate the fact that she's going to be alone all night." They slowed their pace right before they got to Bella's door when they heard the sounds of giggles. "Is she having a party?"

"For who? The baby boomers?" The music and laughter grew louder as soon as Jasper opened the door. "She's not alone," he snapped, "so help me..."

Alice stopped him and put her finger to her lips. "I know that laugh," she whispered into his ear. They peeked their heads around the corner to see Edward and Kat dancing in the middle of living room. The sofas and coffee table were pushed out of the way to make room for their makeshift dance floor. "Oh my god," she giggled before Jasper covered her mouth.

"Do you have your phone?" He mouthed, she nodded and passed her iPhone over to him. "I've got to get this," he muttered. They stood there in silence as the phone recorded their dance session.

To Alice's surprise, Edward was a pretty good dancer. Kat giggled and squealed when he lifted her over his head and swooped her in between his legs. Jasper got a good two minutes worth of footage before Alice pulled him back into the hallway. "Let's go, she's gonna be fine here."

"I need to send this to Bella," Jasper snorted once they were out in the hall again. "She's going to love this."

"I like Bella," Alice said as she looked back at the door. "She's bringing him out of his shell."

"Bella's that sort of person," Jasper agreed. "Her enthusiasm is infectious."

"So is Kat's," Alice added. "She is such a sweet girl. And so pretty."

"Kat has had me wrapped around her tiny finger since the day she was born." Jasper reached for Alice's hand and kissed her knuckles. "That girl can do no wrong in my eyes...she reminds me of her mother when we were younger."

"Can you imagine when she starts college?" Alice tisked and shook her head at the thought. "Boys will be knocking down her dorm room door."

"Not gonna happen." Jasper huffed, shaking off the thought. "She's going to a convent as soon as she graduates."

"Jasper, be real. She's what? Sixteen now? How old were you when you first had sex?" Alice asked, tugging on his hand.

"That's different," he mumbled.

"Jazz...how old were you?" She giggled.

"I was seventeen but-"

"See?"

"Well how old were you?"

"I was eighteen but when I was sixteen, the farthest I went was third base."

"Slut." Jasper teased, kissed her cheek before playfully grabbing her in a headlock. "Either way, that girl is staying a virgin until she's forty."

Alice pushed Jasper away and playfully glared at him. "You may need that pretty philosophy of yours when she gets to college." She jumped on his back and kissed the side of his neck, removing his cap and ruffling his hair.

"Bleh," he stuck out his tongue and handed her phone back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

-x-X-x-

"Neil Diamond?"

"She loves that song Cherry, Cherry."

"Cat Stevens?" Edward snorted.

"Wild World...it's our song."

"The Cadillacs?...whoa."

"Speedo," Kat giggled. "She loves it."

"Why does he hide all this awesome music?" Edward asked while he thumbed through her records. "She has Etta James too?"

"She keeps this to herself because if Jasper ever saw it, he'd mock her endlessly. If Pop Pop saw it, he'd get mad at her for lifting it from his collection."

"I didn't know she liked Bobby Darin...wow."

"She has a thing for him, don't tell her I told you that," Kat threatened with a letter opener. "When I was eight, she used to make me dance to it with her whenever Pop Pop would play it. She used to say they don't make music like that anymore."

"I agree with her." Edward put all the records back into her cabinet and pulled himself off the floor. "I'm going to take Elvis for his walk. Have you eaten anything?"

"I ate earlier with Mom, I'm good."

"Want to walk with us?" He offered.

"Nah, I have homework, and then I'm just going to turn in for the night."

"I'll keep Elvis for the night then, if that's okay."

"Sure." Kat showed Edward to the door and locked it behind him. Once she heard the bell of the elevator go off she ran to her room and dug her phone out of her back pack. "It's clear...hurry!" She said as while she ran into her closet. "Don't forget the soy sauce!" She ended the call and tossed the phone on her bed so she could ruffle her hair into a pretty mess.

Twenty minutes later the door bell rang, and she fixed her lip gloss in the reflection of a picture in the hallway, before unlocking the door. Garrett bowed with the bag of Chinese food displayed in front of him. "Your dinner, milady." He straightened up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she took one look into his bright blue eyes and felt her stomach flutter. They haven't really had an honest-to-goodness kiss because both of them were too scared to make the first move, but tonight, Kat felt as if she has nerves of steel. "Come in, come in. Quick before Edward sees you in the hall." She pulled him in by his jacket and slammed the door just as the elevator door opened carrying Edward.

-x-X-x-

Bella let out a giggle-snort when she played the message she has received from Alice earlier that day. She must have played it back at least twenty times that night. It warmed her heart to see the two loves of her life getting along so well. She wished she could be there with them, but it was a busy night and babies didn't exactly follow a nine-to-five schedule. She thought back on her conversation with Kat earlier that evening, and felt herself beginning to panic when she remembered her birth control pills.

What would she do if Kat came up to her and asked to be prescribed? Would she do it? Would she cry if she found out her daughter was having sex? "Of course you won't," she muttered to herself. "You are going to be calm and cool and collected. You are not your mother." She had only hoped that all those silly jokes about condoms and not-so-serious but still serious conversations about sex sunk in. Bella believed that if her daughter was even thinking about having sex, she'd at least warn her, or give her some sort of heads up. She always made it clear to Kat that whatever choice she decided to make would be her own, and as her mother, she'd support her. It was Kat's life to live, and all Bella could do was hope that Kat would make a better choice than she did at her age.

Bella's thoughts turned back to her pack of pills and she tried to remember how many pills were left. She needed to stop by Duane Reade and buy tampons soon. By her calculations, she should be down to her last three, but she remembered seeing more than that on the dial. She stopped walking and shut her eyes as tight as she could, trying to remember exactly how many she had when she opened the pack, but her thoughts were interrupted by her pager and Holly's voice on the PA.

-x-X-x-

"What time is your mom coming home?" Garrett asked, offering Kat the last spring roll. "I don't want to get you in trouble by being here."

"My mom gets off at seven in the morning," Kat waved off his offer and rubbed her stomach. "I don't think I can handle anymore. If I see one more spring roll, I think I'm going to pop."

"You sure did put it away though," Garrett teased. "You ate your plate and half of mine."

"So?" She said, sticking out her tongue. "I like to eat."

"I'm don't mean that in a bad way, teeny." Garrett smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I think it's cute that you're not afraid to eat around me. Most girls act all shy."

"I think that's stupid when girls do that." Kat got a second wind and picked up the spring roll. She waved if in front of his face and stuffed it in her mouth, before throwing herself back against the sofa.

"I miss you at school," he whispered, staring at his half-eaten bowl of soup. "It's so boring without you."

"I'll be back on Monday." Kat took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "I miss you, too." She stilled when Garrett turned to face her. His nose touched hers and his breath tickled against her lips.

"Katherine, I know I tell you this everyday, but you are honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever set my eyes on." He whispered as he gently stroked her cheek. "I'm so happy you picked me."

"Well it was between you and Gerard Butler-" she smiled, running her finger down his nose. "I really want you to kiss me right now." She whispered, staring intently at his mouth.

"And I really want to kiss you right now," he leaned in and cradled her face gently between his hands. "Beautiful, Katherine-" he mumbled right before placing a soft, sweet peck on her lips. Katherine responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly to deepen the kiss. Garrett gasped into her mouth and caught her lip in between his teeth. He released it quickly and kissed the side of her mouth once before taking her face in his hands again. "Beautiful, beautiful Katherine."

-x-X-x-

**How's the shit shift? -E**

**It's slow...I've been hiding on the on-call room practically all night.-B**

**Hmm...the things I could do to you in that room if I were there. ;) -E **

**How fast can you get here? ;) JK -B**

**I was seriously about to run and catch a cab...cruel woman. -E**

**;) How's Kat? -B**

**She's good, I checked on her a few hours ago. She said she was going to sleep right after her homework. -E**

**Really? She usually stays up super late, especially since she can't go to school.-B**

**She's probably really tired. -E**

**All that dancing...it's no wonder. -B**

**What dancing? -E**

**NVM. :x-B**

**What do you know?-E**

**I have no idea what you're talking about, baby...I've got to go. See you in a couple of hours. -B**

**What. Do. You. Know?-E**

**I love you. Xoxo -B **

-x-X-x-

To Bella's surprise, Emmett arrived fifteen minutes before his shift started. It was six forty five and he came in grumbling something about the coffee cart being out of his favorite muffin. He saw Bella standing in front of her locker and cursed under his breath as he removed a thick band of gold from his finger.

"I haven't heard from you or my sister all week! Telling me that "all is well" via text message does not work well for me." Bella pinched his arm and stole his cup of coffee. Before she could take a drink, she looked at the cup and winced.

"Sorry, Bella." He stuffed his jacket into his locker, avoiding eye contact with her. "We've been spending all our time at the hospital and stuff."

"Stuff?" Bella asked, shaping her fingers into crab claws again.

"Stuff," Emmett answered. "Hey, are you going to the dinner tonight?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just asking," Emmett shrugged.

"Why, Emmett?" Bella shoved his coffee back at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Should I not go?"

"What? No! Of course you should!" Emmett sat on the bench and rubbed his face before smiling at Bella again. "I'm sorry, Bells...I'm just so tired. I caught the red eye and I just came off the plane."

"Oh Emmett," Bella cooed. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better though, I'm glad you went after her. You're a really good guy."

Emmett gave her a sad smile and patted her gently on the shoulder. "Go home, Bella. I saw Dr. Boone in the elevator and my brother is waiting outside for you."

"I think I will."

-x-X-x-

Edward greeted Bella with hot cocoa and pop tart. He lifted her hand and kissed each one of her knuckles before taking her hand in his. "I missed you last night."

"I had an on-call room all to myself. You could have stopped by and-"

"You said you were just kidding!" Edward whined and stuck his bottom lip out like a child. "I would have made it there in a minute."

"Maybe next time?" Bella reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I need some sleep. I'm so tired."

"Let's get you home, then." By the time Edward was able to hail a cab, Bella was leaned into his embrace, trying her hardest to shake the drowsiness that consumed her. "We're almost home." He whispered, kissing her temple as the cab driver weaved in and out of traffic.

When the cab finally reached their building, Bella had woken with the sounds of the morning traffic. They greeted Aro and caught the elevator that carried Irina to the lobby.

"Hey Bella!" She greeted in her chipper tone.

"Good morning, Irina." Bella waved weakly as the doors closed, "I am so tired, Edward...you have no idea."

"Did you not sleep before work?" Bella shook her head against his chest and breathed him in a deep as she could. "Sleep with me for a bit."

"I'll sleep with you all day. I stayed up all night."

"You didn't have to do that," she mumbled.

"I'm off today so I can afford to, plus, we have my parent's dinner tonight, and Alice will be at my place all day cooking. I'd rather hide out at yours.

"Kay," she yawned as the elevator reached their floor. "Do you still have my keys?'

Edward opened the door to her apartment and noticed that once the smell of Chinese food hit Bella's nose, she was alert. "Oooh, Kat got Chinese food!"

"I thought you were tired?" Edward chuckled.

"Hunger pangs trump sleep, it's the rule." Bella dropped her bag on the floor and hummed through the hallway. "Kat, please tell me you didn't leave the food out all night- what the..."

The sound of Bella's gasp made Garrett open his eyes slowly. Once he caught sight of her, he jumped up and ran his hands through his hair. "Shit! I'm so-"

Bella's hand went up to cut him off and saw that Kat was still asleep on the sofa. "Aren't you supposed to be getting to school?" Bella whispered, glaring at her daughter.

"Y-yes, Ms. Swan."

"I suggest you get there then," she snapped.

"Bella, what's wro- oh shit," Edward muttered, shooting daggers between Garrett and Kat. "You better not have-"

"N-no!" Garrett cleared his throat and gathered his shoes from the floor. "Nothing happened, Ms. Swan. We just fell asleep watching TV. Honest."

"Go home and tell your parents where you were Garrett." Bella turned away from him and stalked over towards her daughter. She noticed that Garrett stayed frozen in his place, unsure if he should move or not. "Go," she snapped again.

Garrett grabbed his backpack and darted out the door, avoiding Edward's watchful glare. "I'm going to be at my place for now," Edward finally managed to say. "You need some privacy."

"I'll call you later," Bella turned to kiss him, and then returned her attention to her daughter.

-x-X-x-

Bella paced back and forth in front of her sleeping daughter, unsure how to react to what she had just discovered. She stressed over and over the day before to Kat that she was to have no visitors without supervision and with what she was thinking earlier, she decided that there was no way she was going to let it slide.

She went to the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of water and walked back to the sofa. Kat stirred a bit and pulled the covers closer to her before settling into a light snore. Bella twisted off the cap of water and flipped it upside down over her daughter's head. Once the cold water hit Kat's forehead, she jumped off the sofa and screamed, trying to block the unexpected waterfall from hitting her face again. Bella continued to stand there letting the water hit her daughter's head. "What the hell?" Kat panicked, remembering that she had a visitor and wondering where he had gone.

"Care to explain to me why I come home and find you two cozied up on the couch?" Bella asked in a low and menacing tone. Kat stopped glaring at her mother and wiped the matted hair away from her face, she bit her lip and looked around the room again to see if her mother had hung him by the balls. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Mom, Garrett came over last night and brought me Chinese food, he stayed to eat and then-"

Bella waved Kat off and threw the half-empty water bottle on the sofa. "I specifically told you NO visitors! Epecially young, hormonal teenage boys!"

"Nothing happened, Mom!"

"I don't believe you, kid." Bella yelled, walking into her room to hide. She could feel the prickle of tears forming in her eyes and refused to let her daughter see her like this.

"How could you not believe me? I promised that-"

"You also promised that you would follow the rules, Kat." Bella washed her face in her restroom and peeled off her scrubs. She went to her drawer again and pulled out the pack of pills. "Fuck...why are there five?" She muttered to herself, trying to think back on the two days that she missed her pills.

"Mom?" Kat whispered, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry-"

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled a slow deep breath. She threw the pills back in the drawer and used both hands to steady herself against the counter. "You've been sorry for a lot of things lately, Kat." Bella muttered, staring at herself in the mirror. "You've defied me more than once lately. Your hair, your curfew on school days...now this?" She put on her robe and walked back out into her room to find Kat sitting at the edge of the bed. "You are definitely being put on birth control."

"What?" Kat screamed. "How could you not believe me?"

"Because, Katherine Louise, you lied to me and promised that you would be the responsible and follow a few simple rules. I thought you were old enough to be left alone, but apparently I was wrong."

"I didn't have sex, mom."

"You're being put on birth control. Now leave me alone, I want to sleep."

"We aren't done talking about this," Kat plead.

"Fine. Katherine, you are grounded for one month."

"What! Mom-"

"Aside from school, you are to remain at home. No phone, no computer and no concert."

"Mom, you can't do this to me," Kat whimpered. "You know I've wanted to go and see All Time Low since last year."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to mess up." Bella walked to the door and opened it for Kat, "I need to sleep. Go."

"Ugh!" Kat screamed and shot up from Bella's bed. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I was sixteen once, I know-"

"Yeah, you were, but lucky for you _Mother Dear_, I am not as stupid as you were."

"Kat" Bella warned. "Go to your room."

"No! I'd like to think I make smarter decisions that you did. Do you really think I want to end up like you?" Although Bella spent years drilling that into her daughter's head, Kat actually saying it the way she did made Bella's heart hurt. "I don't want to be that loser girl my junior year walking around with a baby bump just because I couldn't tell my boyfriend no."

"How dare you," Bella whispered. "Out now Katherine, I'm warning you..."

"No mom, Garrett isn't like my dad, and I'm sure as hell nothing like you!" Kat got up and started toward the door. Kat knew what she was about to say next would not sit well with her mother, but the anger in was just too much to contain. "Even if we did do something, it's my business, just like you told me all those times before, so deal with it!" Before Bella could stop herself, her hand flew across Kat's cheek. Kat stopped talking and covered her warm cheek before running to her room in tears.

"Kat-" Bella called. She found herself resembling the one person she promised she'd never become- her mother. Bella walked out of her room in a daze and found herself knocking on Edward's door. He finally answered and before he could get a good look at her face, she lunged herself into his arms. "Hey, hey what's going on?" He asked, moving her hair away from his face. "Bell-"

"I slapped her." She said against his chest. "I saw red and couldn't stop myself. She hinted that she might have had sex and-"

"Oh, Bella." He pulled her into his apartment, holding her close. "I should have stayed there or forced her to go dog-walking with me."

"N-no, it's not your fault." Bella gripped his shirt and let the tears fall as his hand rubbed her back gently. "I thought I could trust her..."

"She's a smart girl, Bella."

"Apparently not," she sniffed. "I can't believe I slapped her. I was my mother-"

"Bella..."

"Can we just sleep?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "I think I just need to sleep on this, but I can't go back right now. I'm still too mad."

Edward kissed her nose and led her back to his room. He tucked her in and kissed the side of her neck. "Everything is going to be fine," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You guys are stronger than this." Bella nodded against him and kept a tight grip on his shirt. She felt as thought everything around her was falling apart- the drama with Tanya and James. The shit with Peter. This stupid fight with Kat, and now the fact she might have missed a pill somewhere along the line. "Bella, stop crying love. Just sleep." He muttered, kissing her forehead. "We'll get through this."

"I hope so," she said as she closed her eyes. "I really hope so."

**Extras: All Time Low's song _Dear Maria _is the song Kat was jamming to. :) Special thanks to my RL daughter who insists on hearing this song every morning she gets ready for school. She's quite a character but I am sooo not complaining ;)**

**A/N: SPECIAL THANKS to my beta, Shaina, who takes time out of her busy schedule to clean up this monster. I really appreciate it, BB. XOXO**

**I know this is a lot earlier than ya'll are used to but, in honor of awesome review Ssherrill115 did in her blog-Southern Fan Fiction Review-I decided to update a week early. Check out her site at www(dot)southernfanfiction(dot)com. Ever since her wonderful review, my story alerts/favs have shot up! I'm very grateful to her and stoked that so many readers are loving this story as much as I love writing it! Thanks again, hun!**

**P.S. Ssherrill-no feet kissing necessary...just send plenty of Rob beard porn via Twitter! ;) XOXO  
**

**As ever, let me know what you think about the new developments *rubs hands together Mr. Burns style* **

**Until next time...xoxo  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Song: New Slang by The shins**

Chapter 22

Silence

Faye stepped lightly along the corridor of the surgical wing, occasionally looking back to see if her young replacement was keeping up. She snorted and rolled her eyes as she took in the manner of which the girl presented herself- to be young and eager again, Faye thought. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that swayed side to side while she tried to keep up with Faye's pace. She was just a baby in Faye's eyes, no more than twenty-four at the very least. Her hazel-green eyes sparkled with excitement when a couple of doctors ran past her in a rush. She looked around in awe, smiling at everyone who looked her way. "I take it that you were already familiar with the routine at the hospital where you previously worked. Where was that, by the way?" Faye stopped abruptly to face her and before the young girl could stop herself, Faye was pushed forward against a crash cart.

"My god, I'm so-"

"Rule number one, watch where you are going." Faye smiled and collected the packages of gauze that fell to the floor.

"Keep my eyes open…got it." The young girl smiled back as she looked around to see if anyone had witnessed her blunder.

There was something about her smile that struck familiar with Faye, she studied the girl for a quick moment before Holly appeared from behind the nurse's station. "Where hospital did you say you were from again?" Faye asked, taking a sheet of paper from Holly's hand.

"I'm didn't. I'm from-"

"Damn it." Faye muttered, skimming down the list of surgeries scheduled for day. "He is not going to happy about this," Faye continued to curse under her breath while she walked to the surgery board. "Not happy at all…"

"What is it?' Holly asked, peering over her shoulder. She read silently along side Faye and shook her head sympathetically. "You're right," she agreed, "he is not going to be too jazzed about this." Holly looked up and noticed the girl wearing a set of pink scrubs looking down at the paper too. "Can I help you?" Holly asked, sounding a little annoyed with the hovering she appeared to be doing.

"Holly, this is Madeline." Faye said, still looking at the paper. "She is going to be taking over for me in a couple of weeks."

"It's nice to meet you, Holly. But please, call me Maddie."

"So you're the new Faye." Holly greeted with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Holly…" Faye warned, looking at her over her rimless glasses.

"It's nice to meet you too, Maddie." Holly extended her hand and gave her a smile that was a little more genuine. "So, did you hear?" She asked, playfully tapping the paper that Faye was still reading.

"Hear what?"

"Dr. Hernandez's little flying monkey is pregnant!" Holly giggled, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Jessica?"

"Yes," Holly rolled her eyes and walked back to the station. "What other flying monkey would she have?"

"How do you hear about that, Holly?"

"Angela from billing told me while we were on lunch."

"Who's the dad?"

"Ang thinks it's Tyler's. They were getting pretty hot and heavy at Click's the other night."

"Morgue guy?" Faye asked, flinching at the thought. "That's what you get for one too many martinis- they make you nuts."

"Yeah," Holly scrunched her nose.

"I honestly can't see Jessica pregnant." Faye muttered under her breath as she copied what was written on the paper on the surgery board. "But, to each her own. So Maddie, what I'm doing right now is setting up the schedule for today's surgeries. They go by order of necessity and the prescheduled surgeries are usually faxed over by admissions the night before."

"So," Holly began. "What hospital do you hail from?" Maddie was too busy looking around the hospital to realize that the question was being directed towards her, and it took Faye's gentle nudging to bring her back around.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Maddie asked.

"I was just asking where you came from."

"Oh, I started out at Christus in Texas and then followed by husband to Uganda with Doctors Without Borders…I was there for a few years until we divorced and now here I am."

"So there's a story behind you, huh?" Holly said, eyeing her.

"I wouldn't exactly say that-"

"Holly, don't start any rumors with the new girl please," Faye chided. "Give her a few weeks."

"Okay, okay. So, are you going to page him or should I?" Holly asked, tapping the paper again.

"Ugh, it's my turn isn't it?" Faye said, shaking her head in defeat.

"Yes milady…it sure it."

"Fine, fine…follow me Maddie, I have a lot to show you before the flood gates open."

-o-O-o-

Bella couldn't sleep a wink that morning, everything that was going on around her buzzed in her head like a thousand bees and not even the warmth of Edward next to her was comforting. It was after one in the afternoon when quietly and very slowly, she eased out from Edward's arms and tip toed out of his apartment. She had to make things right with Kat. She had to make her daughter understand that what she did was wrong, and though Bella might have over reacted a little when it came to the birth control, her daughter was still not right.

The quiet apartment made her foot steps sound like a stampede of elephants. When she got closer to Kat's room she could hear the faint sound of the radio and the song that played brought back an ocean of memories she wished she'd forgotten.

_Flashback. August, 1994_

_Bella and Peter had been dating for a little over a year and the farthest he'd ever gotten with her was some over-the-shirt groping and heavy petting. Because of the high school football team's win, his father finally let him take his precious Nova out for a spin. Instead of driving around Forks that night, they ended up off h\Highway 101 near the Sol Duc. Beck's song Loser was playing quietly in the background as Bella and Peter's make-out session ended up in the backseat of his father's car._

_"You taste like cotton candy, baby." Peter breathed, pushing up her shirt as his tongue invaded her mouth. _

_"It's the gum Rosalie gave me during lunch." Bella's hands ran through Peter's hair and pulled him closer to her. "You used that body wash I love," she moaned as he kissed her neck. _

_"Of course I did, I know you love it." Peter stopped kissing Bella and cupped her face in his hands, he looked over her swollen lips and hooded eyes with kind regard before slowly kissing the tip of her nose. _

_ "What?" Bella asked, turning red under his gaze. _

_"You are so beautiful," he answered. "I love you, Bella." _

_"Peter," Bella shook her head and gently pushed him off of her. "You love me?" _

_"I do. We've been dating for a year now…why wouldn't I love you?" His brows furrowed when she turned away. "I shouldn't have said anything…shit, Bella, I'm sorry."_

_"No, no…I'm sorry I reacted that way, Peter." Bella slowly crawled back over to him and sat on his lap. "It's just that, well, I never really thought…well, I don't know what I thought."_

_"You don't have to say it back, Bella. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you…you have my heart." _

_"Oh Peter, just give me time okay?" Bella took his head in her hands and kissed him sweetly. " I really do adore you." _

_He laid her back down on the seat and started kissing her again. Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention her neck was getting. His hands found the soft flesh under her shirt and made lazy circles as his tongue danced across her collar bone. "You're so soft," he hummed. Bella moaned in response while her hand trailed down his stomach and stopped over the waistband of his jeans. Peter froze and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend who was gauging his response. "What are you-oh god…" Bella's hand ignored his protest and dipped slowly into the front of his pants and under his boxers until she felt his happy trail._

_"Do you want me to stop?" She asked innocently, Peter's eyes were shut tight as he shook his head no. _

_Her hand continued until she found his penis, and both of their eyes' popped open as her hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. "Oh shit Bella, that feels so good." His mouth found hers again in a rush as her hand moved faster in his pants. Peter found the button of her jeans and yanked until they were loose. He peeled them off along with her underwear as she pulled his down with her feet._

_He pulled off her shirt and marveled at the sight before him. "You are beautiful." He muttered as his inexperienced fingers stumbled on the clasps of her bra, so Bella covered his hand with hers and helped him unfasten them. Peter sat up and ripped off his shirt before falling over her again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking down at her exposed chest._

_"We don't have a condom," Bella breathed. "Mrs. Birch says that we can get pregnant if we don't use one." _

_"I can pull out," Peter suggested. "My older brother says he pulls out all the time and his girlfriend never gets pregnant." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Bella, the last thing we want is a baby right? Trust me…it's fool proof." Bella bit her lip and nodded as Peter positioned himself at her entrance. "I've never done this before…Rosie said it hurts." _

_"I've never done it either, Bella." He stoked the side of her face and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. "But this feels right…we've known each other since grade school. You've been one of my best friends and I love you…we belong together." He kissed her again, "We are going to be happy together forever." _

_"Stop talking and just do it already," Bella moaned as his fingers massaged where no one's hands had ever been before. Peter smiled against her mouth and slowly eased inside her, and Bella's nails dug against the skin of his back as she stretched around him. "She wasn't kidding…this hurts."_

_Five minutes later, Peter quietly passed his football jersey to Bella. "I'll aim away from you next time," he mumbled as she wiped down her thigh. "Greg says a girl is supposed to bleed a lot their first time…you hardly did."_

_"I guess we're just lucky," Bella whispered. "Your dad would have killed you if you took the car home with stains all over the seat." _

_"How do you feel?" Peter finally asked, lifting her chin. _

_"My stomach is cramping a little but it's nothing I can't handle."_

_"Did you cum?" He asked, pulling on his undershirt. _

_"It hurt too much," she said quietly as she pulled up her pants. _

_"Well, maybe next time it won't hurt as much." _

_"Uh huh." Bella mumbled, fixing her hair in the rear view mirror. " Next time…" _

_Little did they know, that was the night that Katherine was conceived. _

Bella shook off the memory and cringed when she remembered Peter's words to her that night. She was so wrapped up in Peter's sweet words and the heat of the moment that she lost her head…she hoped Kat was more responsible than she was. Without realizing it, her hand was on the door to her daughter's room. She took one deep breath and pushed the door open slowly and saw Kat lying on her bed reading a book. She saw her mother and quickly returned her attention back to her book. "We need to talk, Kat."

"We need to talk, or you need to slap me again?" Kat snapped, flipping the pages of her book in anger.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, Kat…but you said some pretty ugly things." Bella sat at the edge of her bed and took the book from Kat. "I've never hit you, and the fact that I did that today breaks my heart."

"It broke mine, too."

"Do you understand why I was upset with you?"

"Yes," Kat mumbled.

"You understand that I was upset because you lied to me."

"But mom, I didn't-"

"Kat, let me talk." Bella said, taking her daughter's hands in hers. "This is how we got riled up the last time…let me talk first and then you can, okay?" Kat nodded rested her chin on top of her knees. "I told you that I didn't want anyone at the apartment while I was gone. I went against my gut instinct and left you alone for the night. I thought that you were responsible enough to respect one simple rule I set for this house."

"I'm sorry," Kat finally said after a long moment of silence. "I really don't have an explanation, I just wanted to see him."

"I understand the butterflies and giggly feelings that you get when you are young and infatuated with a cute boy…but need to respect my rules, kiddo."

"I know, Mom."

"With that being said, you're still grounded."

"I know," Kat muttered, chipping off the nail polish from her toes. "My turn?"

"Yes," Bella relaxed a little seeing Kat smile at her.

"Like I said before, I have no explanation for why I went against my promise. I know I shouldn't have asked him to come over but in my defense, I didn't plan on him coming here to have sex or anything like that." Kat placed her feet over her mother's lap and laid back on her bed, staring at her nails. "What I told you earlier, about not wanting to be like you? Well, I said those words out of anger.

-o-O-o-

"As a scrub nurse for this particular hospital you have the responsibility of making sure the surgeons' schedules flow without a hitch. They depend on you and your efficiency," Faye said. She picked up the phone in the nurse's station again and hit redial. "With that being said, our surgeons are like divas- very demanding. This surgeon, in particular." She muttered, pulling out her own cell phone and trying the number again.

"What surgeon is that?" Madelyn asked.

"We call him Tin Man," she laughed. "But don't call him that to his face." Her face was serious when she looked at Madelyn and dialed the number again. "Dr. Cullen is the head of Cardio here and his reputation precedes him…when they say he's the best, they mean it."

"Dr. Cullen?" Madelyn gulped, trying and failing to hide the look of horror on her face.

"So," Faye smiled knowingly. "You've heard of him, huh?"

What Faye and everyone else at the hospital didn't know, was that Madelyn did know him…but not really. When she was fifteen, she overheard her older brother talking to their mother in the family study….

_"You raised us not to lie, to not keep secrets and we don't."_

_"Johnny-"_

_"No, Mother, you listen to me now." John slammed his hands down on his father's desk and leaned over. "You had another family before us? Another husband and child? For years you've kept that little piece of information hidden from all of us…how is that not a big fucking deal?" _

_"You watch your tongue with me, Son." _

_"How could you?" He whispered. "Why would you keep that part of your life a secret from us…from dad?" _

_"It's complicated."_

_"What's so complicated about it, mother? You abandoned your child!"_

_"Things were different back then." Their mother sounded and looked like a scolded child under Johnny's watchful glare. "I was different."_

_"Educate me on the difference between Elizabeth Cullen then and Elizabeth Monroe now." _

_"I was in a loveless marriage, John. I was unhappy and I felt as if I was suffocating." Her mother's voice broke and it took all of Madelyn's strength not to go in there and yell at her brother to leave their mother alone. "Our marriage was practically arranged from infancy…our families were old friends and it was just done that way."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Rich families marry rich families. We were pushed together by our parents and married right out of grad school…there was no love there. Hell, we didn't even share a bed the first year of marriage."_

_"What year was this?" John laughed sarcastically. "Eighteen-seventy-six?" _

_"Growing up in my household, it seemed that way." Madelyn hid behind a book shelf when she heard the chair scraping against the floor. " Edward was born two years later and somehow, it put a strain on our marriage."_

_"How does the birth of a child do that?" _

_"I can't- I can't believe I'm telling you this," she cried. "This is something I am not proud of, John."_

_"Tell me, Mother." John warned. " No more secrets."_

_ "When he- Edward- was born, I didn't feel a connection to him like a normal mother would to her child." She whimpered. "I felt as if it was just another tie to bind me to a life I didn't want…I love my son, I do…but I was young and wanted to experience life outside the walls of the Masen-Cullen confines." _

_"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." John fell into the loveseat and put his head between his knees. _

_"I tried," Elizabeth continued. "I tried to play housewife and mother but there is only so much pushing I could do. Carlisle, my first husband, was a young doctor just starting out. He was always gone and showed no interest in trying to make a marriage work. I was left alone with our son and I was miserable."_

_"So you left?"_

_"I left," Elizabeth shuddered. "I dropped him off at his daycare and arranged for the nanny to pick him up. By the time she got home, I was gone and a month later I was served with divorce papers." _

_"My god!" John screamed as he pulled his hair in frustration. "You- what kind of mother are you?"_

_"Johnny," Elizabeth whimpered. "I was young and stupid…three years later I met your father and I fell in love. I had two beautiful children and I've never been happier!" _

_"And that justifies it?" He snapped. "I should be happy that you got it right the second time around?" _

_"I made up for the mistakes I made by being the best mother I could to you and Maddy." She plead through her tears. "Son, you have no idea the regret I live with each and everyday."_

_"Jesus, mom." John whimpered. "It's like I don't even know you at all." _

_"Oh, baby, please don't say that," she cried. "I don't want another child hating me." _

_"I don't hate you, Mom." John knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "I just wish you would have told us."_

_"There are things I wish to God I could take back, but I can't." She slid off her chair and knelt in front of him, hugging him tight. "You have no idea how sorry I am."_

_Madelyn sat against the bookshelves silently wiping her tears while her mother and brother consoled each other. After a long silence filled with whimpers and sniffles, John finally cleared his throat and slowly rose, pulling his mother up with him. "I have to find him."_

_"He doesn't want anything to do with me, John." _

_"He might want something to do with me." He nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We need to make him a part of this family…we need to right your wrongs." _

"Madelyn did you hear me?" Faye asked.

"Huh?" She blinked, bringing herself back to the present.

"I asked if you were ready to take your lunch break?"

"Oh…yeah." Madelyn smiled and jumped up from the counter of the nurse's station.

"Be back in an hour."

"Good," Faye said, staring at her like she had three heads.

Madelyn hailed a cab and made her way to her brother's school. Her entire family was under the impression that she was still in Uganda, still 'happily' married and living out her dream as a trauma nurse…little did they know that she had been living in New York for the last three months. "Where to lady?" The cabbie asked, staring at her through his rear view mirror.

"Um…"

"Meter's running lady," he snipped.

"The Dwight School," she snapped back. The cab driver rolled his eyes and merged into the busy traffic, muttering curse words in Italian, little did he know that Madelyn was fluent in four languages-including Italian. "You may want to watch your tongue," Madelyn said, glaring at him through the rear view mirror. "If anyone's a dumb ass, it's you." The cab driver turned up the radio and wormed his way in and out of the afternoon traffic jam.

-o-O-o-

Bella woke up a little after four that afternoon. Katherine was sitting in the living room watching television with Jasper, while braiding the ends of his hair again. "Your pager was going off like crazy a little while ago." Jasper said, smacking Kat's hands away from his hair.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"It was just Edward checking up on you," Kat said. "He said to let you sleep…so we did."

"I feel like I slept too much." She yawned, throwing herself across the sofa. "I could use a few more hours, though."

"Well don't go back to sleep, we have to be at Edward's in a couple of hours." Kat said, matter-of-factly. "I'm going over there to help her cook."

"You? Cook?" Bella snorted.

"Very funny," Kat rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow towards her mother's face. "I can cook."

"Yes, you are the Rachel Ray of cereal and milk." Jasper snorted. "I've seen you butcher a hot pocket, how you managed to do that? I have no idea."

- Show quoted text -

"Don't talk mess, Jazzy." Kat shot him a warning glare and Jasper sunk back in his seat.

Bella looked between the two and Jasper shrugged. "Kitchen mishap last week," he muttered. "I may or may not have burned-"

"Jazzy burned eggs…how do you do that?" Kat giggled.

"It's harder than it looks," he muttered to himself.

"So is making a hot pocket," Kat smiled.

"You both are dorks," Bella's pager went off in her room again and Kat groaned in annoyance.

"You were supposed to be off today," she whined.

"I am off." Kat got up to get her pager and tossed it to the sofa where her mother was laying. "Ugh, maybe not-"

"What is it?"

"One of my patients is having her baby," Bella kissed the side of Kat's head and rolled off the sofa.

"Will you make it on time?"

"I'm going to try."

-o-O-o-

Bella showed up the hospital twenty minutes later wearing the outfit she planned to wear to the dinner. She spoke to Edward on the way to the hospital, completely unaware that he was there, and let him know that the situation with Kat had been smoothed over.

- Show quoted text -

"Didn't I tell you everything would turn out okay?" Edward said, signing off on his charts.

"Yes, you did." She smiled, stepping out of the cab.

"Where are you now?" Edward asked, looking around the busy surgical floor.

"I was paged to the hospital, one of my patients is going into labor." Bella sighed, "I should be home in time for the dinner."

"Did you want me to meet you there?" Edward smiled, tossing the patient's chart on the nurse's station. He sprinted down the hall into the elevator and waited for her answer.

Bella waved at the security guard at the entrance and headed towards the main elevator. "No, there's no telling how long I will be…I wouldn't want your parents waiting for you."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, nervously tapping the floor of the elevator. "It's really no trouble, they will understand." The elevator opened and Edward sprinted out past the nurses station to an empty room, he glared at the intern stealing a quick nap and pointed to the door. The intern flinched back and jumped off the bed, he kept his head down as he walked out the door. Edward peeked out of the room just in time to see Bella exiting the elevator.

"I'm positive, Edward." Edward sucked in a breath when he saw her smile. She was wearing that tight black skirt he loved and a simple white button up shirt, her hair was pinned carefully into her signature French twist that exposed her neck in a way the made Edward whimper. "Are you okay?" Bella giggled, waving at Holly.

"I'm perfect…now." Edward whispered. He watched her brush past the nurse's station, she picked up a chart and juggled it with her free hand.

"This doesn't make any sense," Bella frowned.

"What?"

"I don't see anything here showing her progress," Bella sighed. "Are these interns of mine not updating the chart like they- what the!" Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her into the empty on-call room.

"Hello, beautiful." He whispered, pinning her against the closed door. He took both their phones in his hand and tossed them on the cot.

"What are you doing?" She giggled against his mouth. Edward's hands ran up and down her body, stopping right under her butt. Edward lifted her up against the wall and kissed her passionately as he tried to undo his tie. Bella smiled against his mouth and placed her hands over his. She slowly undid his tie while he turned his attention to the buttons of her blouse. "I have a patient." She moaned as his tongue licked the base of her neck to the lobe of her ear.

"I'm your patient." He breathed. Edward slowly peeled her shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder. He gently groped her chest with both his hands, grazing her nipples through her lacy bra. "Hello, ladies," he smiled, looking at her chest. "I've missed you."

Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're such a dork."

"Me?" He asked, rubbing himself against her. "If I didn't know any better, I might have been offended by your rude words, Dr. Swan."

"Mmmhmm." She hummed while his hands smoothed over her thighs, hitching up her skirt. "What if someone comes in?"

"I shot one of your interns a warning glare. No one's going to bother us." Edward pulled off her underwear and wrapped her legs around his waist, Bella used her feet to yank down his pants until they pooled around his feet. "Have I told you that I love you today?" He said, taking her face in his hands.

"Twice in the morning, once via text message and once on the phone." She giggled, twisting his hair in between her fingers. "I love you, too. So I take it my patient is not having her baby today?"

Edward shook his head and winked at her before running his nose across her chest. "I'm cashing in my on-call-room-sex card," he whispered against her cheek. His fingers moved over her sex and entered her slowly using two fingers. "Oh baby, you're so wet for me."

"Edward wait-"

"God I want you." Edward's mouth found hers again, thrusting in and out with his fingers.

"Edward," she panted, pulling away from him. "Do you have condom?"

Edward stopped trying to kiss her and released his grip. "Why?" He asked, doing nothing to hide the surprise in his voice.

Bella looked down and played with the buttons of his shirt, watching his chest heave. "I'm down to my last-" her lips trembled when she realized she couldn't lie to him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, pulling her into his chest. "What's going on?"

"I have a feeling that what I'm about to say is going to ruin everything between us, I just know it." She whimpered, pacing back and forth.

"Did you…sleep with someone else?" He gulped, praying silently that she didn't.

"What? Of course not!" She yelped. "How could you think that?" Edward visibly relaxed and sat on the cot of the on-call room.

"What is it then, Bella, I've never seen you like this before."

"Um," Bella sat beside him and buttoned up her shirt. "I feel like I'm fifteen again."

"Bella-"

"Okay, listen…I'm not some irresponsible woman who forgets things- for the most part." She chewed on her nail and looked at his hands.

"Oh-kay…out with it." Edward snipped, unsure of where she was going with this. "Look, if you want to see other people-"

"Dammit, it's not what you think."

"Then tell me," he muttered.

"There are more birth control pills on my dial than there's supposed to be." Edward's knee stopped bouncing in place and his breath hitched. "I must have forgotten to take a couple during the month…it's been so hectic and I-"

"How many were you supposed to have?" He asked, staring at the linoleum floor.

"I'm only supposed to be down to my last three."

"How many do you have left?"

"Five," Edward's eyes closed as soon as the words left her mouth. A baby? He thought. When Edward was out of med school, he convinced himself that children were never going to be an option for him. At the time, he knew himself well enough to know that he would have been a terrible father and an horrible husband. He wanted to be married to his career and up until a couple of months ago, he was. Ever since he'd met Bella, he threw caution to the wind and lost himself in her world. He loved it there and never wanted to return back to his mundane existence…but a baby? So soon? Was he even ready? Where they ready?

"Edward?" Bella took her hands in his but he continued to stare at the floor. "Please don't shut down on me now."

Bella took his silence as anger and slowly rose from the cot to straighten out her clothes. Edward sat there, oblivious to her movements. She bit her lip to hid the trembling and begged herself not to cry, she quietly gathered her lab coat and pager before stopping at the door. "I'm sorry for being so irresponsible, I know you're mad, and I hope that you don't think I did this on purpose." She turned to face him and saw that his expression hadn't changed- his eyes were still locked on the floor and his knee continued to bounce in place. She blinked back tears when his eyes closed slowly and took in a deep breath. He looked almost annoyed with her and at that moment, she was glad when her pager went off. "Your silence speaks volumes, Dr. Cullen." She whispered as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Forget I mentioned anything." Bella snapped, unlocking the door. "Have a good day, Dr. Cullen." She closed the door behind her and walked as quickly as she could back to the elevators and pressed down on the button of the main lobby until the tip of her thumb turned purple.

As soon as the humming of the elevator filled the space, she steadied herself with the railing and bent down to her knees. The tears fell uncontrollably at that point and Bella found herself in the same situation she had been in sixteen years ago.

Edward continued to sit on the cot in the on-call room staring at the wall, and trying to process what she just said. It took a good thirty minutes for him to realize that Bella had just told him she might be pregnant and another three seconds after that to finally understand why having a baby makes people happy. He remembered what his father told him on his wedding day to his stepmother. "When you meet the right person, you find yourself wanting to experience everything you swore you never wanted." Edward smiled to himself and pictured what a child between the two of them would look like. Her brown hair and his green eyes…or maybe even blonde? Edward shook his head and imagined his child with it's mother's brown hair…he preferred brunettes, after all.

"This is amazing news!" He finally said, after almost an hour of silence. "When will you find-" He opened his eyes and looked around the empty room. "Bella?" He said, slowly rising from the bed. "Bella?" He called, opening the door to the restroom. He tried her number and after just one ring, it went straight to voicemail.

"What did you do to Dr. Swan?" Faye asked, glaring at Edward as he walked out of the on-call room.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, trying his best to keep an even face.

"She ran out of that on-call room almost fifteen minutes ago looking like she was about to cry." Faye snapped.

"I didn't do…oh shit," Edward leaned against the counter, burying his head in his hands. "She thinks I'm mad," he looked up at Faye and shook his head. "I couldn't be happier!" Edward laughed. "I need to find her…Faye. Cancel that consult."

"But Dr. Cullen, she's just going to keep-"

"I'm supposed to be off today." Edward said, tossing the file back on the nurse's station.

"What should I tell her?"

"Tell her I had a family emergency and I will see her tomorrow." Edward pulled out his cell phone and tried Bella's number again. "Answer your phone, damn it."

"What's going on with Dr. Swan?"

"I will explain later, Faye…right now, I've got to go."

"Fine, fine…just so you know, she's going to shoot the messenger." Faye looked at him over her glasses and rolled her eyes when he gave her his heart breaking crooked smile. "Not going to work with me, Edward." His smile grew wider and Faye flushed, pushing him away from her. "Go on, get out of here…"

Edward did something that was out of the ordinary, even for him- he kissed Faye on the side of the head and gave her one good squeeze. "Thanks, Faye."

"No problem, kid." She stared wide-eyed at the chart in front of her trying to remember the last time he hugged her. She recalled him missing two front teeth and carrying around his Transformers toy. She watched as he jogged down the hall into the elevator and smiled around at the people inside. "What the hell?" She laughed, waving back at him before the door closed. "He just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

-x-X-x-

**Okay, before you all break out the pitchforks and nooses let me explain...this chapter was originally longer than what I posted. I cut it here because I felt like the family dinner was an event that deserves its own chapter. I will not have you wait so long again, I promise. Work has had me on my toes and my beta, Shaina, has been so busy with school so we get to this when we have time. RL has been crazy for us both and I appreciate your patience! **

**I am so grateful for each and every reader/reviewer that I have received. It makes me so happy that you are enjoying my little story. :)) **

**Shaina, I'm so grateful to you for taking time out from your school work to clean up this monster. I love you! xoxoxoxo  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: FF is not cooperating with me. I apologize before hand if you see 'show quoted text' or there are no separators to indicate a change in scene. I am working on it and will replace this chapter once I can get it fixed. xoxo_**

**Song: Sea of Love by Cat Power :))**

Chapter 23

Promises to keep

"You know, I might not even be pregnant." Bella nervously popped a couple of M&M's in her mouth and thumbed through the magazine rack. "I mean…me? Pregnant?" She snorted and threw a couple of candy bars on the grocery belt. "Highly unlikely."

"Ma'am?"

"Then! Oh my god, get this…then, when I decided to let him know that maybe-just maybe-it's a possibility, what does he do?" Bella leans against the belt and stares off into space. "He acts like an asshole! I mean, what the heck, right?"

"Ma'am?"

"And that's not all! He completely ignores me in that little on call room like we are in a crowed room…if that didn't make me feel like an asshole then I don't know." She picks up the Snickers bar from the impulse rack and tears it open. "I hate chocolate." Bella whimpered, as if she was talking to her candy.

"Excuse me!"

Bella stopped attacking the candy and glared at the cashier. "I'm going to pay for it lady…chill."

"I have a line waiting behind you." She pointed to the six people behind her and Bella turned and smiled nervously.

"Sorry." She mouthed, digging out her wallet. She looked down at the bag full of pregnancy tests and Milky-Way candy bars and felt the weight of a thousand pounds on her shoulders. "God help me," she muttered as she stuffed the last of the candy into her mouth.

Back at Edward's apartment, Alice and Kat were looking over Martha Stewart's cookbook, trying to follow a recipe for spinach dip. They hunched over the kitchen counter trying to decipher the simple directions as if they were written in Chinese.

"Have you noticed that this thing reads like stereo instructions?" Alice huffed, wiping the flour from her face. "I am not Betty Crocker."

"I'm pretty sure we can figure this out." Alice started dancing when Blondie's Heart of Glass played on Kat's phone. "It's my mom."

"Don't let her bail! Then Edward's going to bail and dinner will be ruined." Alice yells while Kat walked into the living room.

"'Sup mom?"

"Where are you?" Bella sniffed, hailing a cab in front of Duane Reade.

"I'm at Edward's place trying to make spinach dip with Alice." Kat was expecting to hear her mother laugh but the silence on the phone made her a little worried. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah…just tired."

"You're still coming to the dinner?" Kat whispered, walking into the hallway of the apartment floor.

"I don't know," Bella croaked. "I'm really…tired."

"You sound like you've been crying."

"I think I'm coming down with a cold, kiddo."

"Don't lie, mom. You're a terrible liar."

"I'm going to head home and take a long bath, I'll see how I feel afterward."

"I will meet you at home then," Kat looked back at Edward's door and wondered if her mother's mood had anything to do with Edward.

"Honey, I'm going to be fine. Stay and have fun."

"Are you sure?" Kat paced nervously in front of Edward's door, realizing that she hadn't heard her mother this out of it since that whole James debacle years ago.

"I'm sure, kiddo." The cab pulled up to the apartment building, and Bella tossed the driver a ten. "I'm already here…I'll see you in a bit."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Kid."

"Kat!" Edward called out as soon as the elevator opened. "Thank god, where's your mom?" Kat snapped her phone shut and turned slowly to face him. Edward stopped in his tracks and smiled nervously at her, he wasn't sure if Kat knew or not…judging by the look on her face, she wasn't happy.

"Why does my mom sound like shit?" Kat snaps

"What do you mean? Is she sick?" Edward tucked a brown paper back under his arm and pulled out his phone.

"No. Well, I don't know…she didn't sound like herself." Kat glared at him and saw that his face was genuinely concerned. "She's on her way up."

"I'll just wait for her inside then." Edward checked his phone again and pulled out his keys. He cursed to himself when he realized that he left her spare in his apartment. "Kat, will you let me in? I think I left my spare in the kitchen and if I go in, Alice will not let me back out."

Katherine pulled out her Hello Kitty key chain and dangled it in front of his face. He was about to grab the keys when she snatched them back and hid them behind her back. "Promise me that you didn't make her mad."

"I can promise that I didn't mean to."

"Not good enough." She stuffed the keys back in her pocket and began to walk back to his apartment. "How can you not mean to make her mad?"

"Boys are stupid," Edward muttered. "Trust me. We get sillier as we get older." Kat giggled and took her keys out of her pocket again. "Let me make it right with her." He plead, eyeing the elevator.

"Okay," Kat hummed in a sing song voice. "Mom said she wasn't feeling up to going to dinner…I hope you can change her mind."

"She's going," Edward winked. "We will be okay."

Bella leaned against the railing of the elevator while Muzac version of 'My Heart Will Go On' played through thr speakers. She took in a deep breath as she bit her Milky Way bar. She opened the bag and stared down at the empty candy wrappers and five different boxes of pregnancy tests, and wondered what she'd do if the test came back positive. How would Kat take it? Could she handle it on her own again? She knew that her moving out of the apartment was a definite thing because she couldn't even look at Edward now, let alone stay living on the same floor during her pregnancy. "Pregnant?" She muttered to herself, biting back tears as she took another bite of chocolate.

* * *

Once in the apartment, she peels off her scrubs and walks to the mirror to examine her body. When she was younger, she knew before she was pregnant that something was amiss, but now, she felt nothing different about herself.

"You look beautiful." She screamed in panic when Edward appeared from her room.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped as she picked up her scrub top from the ground. "You can't just let yourself in…I'm going to need that key back."

"What? Why?" Edward's heart dropped to his stomach when she spoke.

"I want you out of here."

"Bella-"

"What Edward? I'm tired, stressed, and I really don't want to hear how you're mad at me for being so irresponsible. I messed up, yes, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it. If I'm knocked up, I'll be fine. I did it on my own once. I will do it again."

"What are you talking about?" Edward croaked. "Why would you think I was mad at you?"

"I told you the hardest thing a woman could tell her boyfriend, and you shut down on me. The only words you muttered to me where laced with attitude."

"What did I ask that sounded so bad?"

"You asked how many I had left, and your tone was that of a parent scolding a child."

"Bella, I-"

"And then!" She continued, pulling on her shirt. "You completely ignore me and glare at the floor. Do you know how stupid that makes me feel? How horrible I felt?" She pushed past him, taking her plastic bag into her room.

"I froze." He yelled after her, stopping her bedroom door with his foot. "I froze at the worst possible time, and I am so sorry, my love."

"Take your foot away from the door," she snapped.

"Will you close it on me?" Edward knew it was bad timing, but he was fighting his hardest to keep the smile off his face. He thought she looked adorable, wild-eyed and upset. He had never seen her this angry, and if he was being honest, it kind of turned him on.

"You think this is funny?"

"No! Of course not," he snorted. Bella's eyes widened when she saw Edward smirk.

"Foot away from the door, Edward."

"Bella, seriously." He pushed the door open and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. It wasn't intentional…I just needed time to process everything." Bella sat down at her bed and ran her hands over her face, Edward sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "For a moment, I was terrified. I thought you would have blamed the whole thing on me."

"You?" Bella snorted. "Last I checked, we were both there. Ugh! I don't even know if I am, and the thought of it is scaring the shit out of me." She pulled out a candy bar from her pants and stuffed it into her mouth. "This is my fifth candy bar today," she whimpered, wiping the tears from her face. "I don't even like chocolate!" She cried, taking another bite.

"Then why are you eating it?" Edward whispered, wiping her tears away.

"Because I eat when I'm nervous and chocolate was on the shelf by the cash register at Duane Reade."

Edward grabbed the brown paper bag from her dresser and took out three different pregnancy tests. "I got E.P.T., First Response and the store brand just incase."

"You-you bought…tests?" Bella blinked, stuffing the last of the candy into her mouth.

"I thought we'd just find out here…if we do it at the hospital then word will get around." Bella grabbed her plastic bag from the hallway and dumped the contents on her bed. "There are five more bars of candy here," Edward laughed. "Three packs of M&M's and a Twix bar?"

"So?" Bella snorted, "Like I said…I eat when I get nervous." She grabbed all five of her tests and giggled through her tears. "I guess we have enough."

Edward paced the bedroom holding a liter size bottle of water. "I can pee in that plastic cup that one test came with, Edward," Bella laughed. "I don't think I have enough urine to cover all eight tests."

"I want to be in there with you," he said through the closed door.

"You are NOT watching me pee into a cup, dude."

"I won't look."

"No!"

"Fine, fine."

After the last test was taken, Edward held Bella in his arms as they laid on her bed. Bella nibbled on her chocolate bar before Edward snatched it away and took a big bite. "This is going to be the longest three minutes of my life," Bella groaned as she tore open a pack of M&M's.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking the entire time in the on-call room?"

"That I'm the most irresponsible woman you've ever met?"

"No silly," Edward kissed her forehead and twisted her hair in between his fingers. "I had come to terms with the fact that I would probably never get married or have kids. I was okay with that, too. But you came along and threw a wrench in my master plan." He laughed, pulling her closer to him. "I sat there and imagined growing old with you…waking up to you every morning and having children, grandchildren and all the gray hair that comes with it."

"Edward," Bella whispered. "I thought you were mad at me."

Edward's hand moved down to her stomach as he kissed her forehead. "Bella, you are everything I never knew I always wanted, and that amazing daughter of yours is an added bonus. You are the love of my life and if there is a baby in here, that would make me the happiest man in the world."

"It would be too sudden, wouldn't it?" Bella said, wiping her tears again. "I mean, we've only been dating for a couple of months…we hardly know each other."

"I know enough to know that I will love you forever."

"I love you, too." Bella toyed with stubs of hair growing on his chin and kissed his Adam's apple. "I didn't even think I wanted more kids…I thought Kat was it."

"Can I ask you something?" Bella nodded against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "If you aren't, would you consider having more children…in the future, that is."

"Hmm," Bella smiled to herself. "That depends."

"On?"

"If I met a man I was absolutely, head-over-heals in love with." Bella hid her face in his chest when she heard his breath hitch. "He'd have to be a devastatingly handsome doctor -type with an attitude problem."

"Really?" Edward smiled, "What else?"

"Hmm, well, he'd have to have the cutest ass I've ever seen, and be one hell of a kisser." She looked up from her lashes and kissed the side of his mouth. "I wonder where I can find a guy like that."

"Well," Edward growled. "Maybe the morgue? I hear those coroners are pretty hot."

"Really? Well I am checking first thing in the morning."

"Funny." He pounced on top of her and kissed her quickly on the mouth, cheeks and nose. "Three minutes is up!" Bella froze and watched Edward offer his hand with a reassuring smile. She rose slowly from the bed, taking Edward's waiting hand with a one deep breath. "Whatever it is…we will get through it together." He kissed her hand and pulled her towards the restroom.

He opened the door for her and sat on the counter while she lifted the towel that covered the tests. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She lifted the towel picked up a test with her eyes closed while Edward leaned over in anticipation.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and closed them back again just as quickly. She put the test down and picked up the other seven, making sure they all read the same thing. "Edward," she croaked as she lifted one test. Bella took another long look at it before placing it in Edward's anxious hands.

"Oh my god."

"Well when the heck am I…are we supposed to tell them?" Emmett grumbled into his phone. "I have to sit at that dinner and I know they're gonna ask questions, Rose."

"You know I can't leave Nick alone. We did it that one time and I felt horrible."

"I know, I know."

"I just don't want to keep this a secret anymore…it shouldn't be a secret." Emmett adjusted his tie in the mirror and took his ring off his keychain. "I refuse to hide our marriage."

"I agree." Rose sighed, staring at her diamond ring. "I just want to do it together but…Nick is-"

"I understand, baby…I get it. I just want you both here."

"I miss you, Em."

"How's our kid doing?" He asked, fixing his hair into an organized mess.

"He's growing so fast," Rose smiled down at Nick, she like the way that sounded…'our kid'. "He's been obsessed with the light bulb that shines over his incubator."

"Is that so?" Emmett chuckled, thinking of his smile and the way his tiny hand tried to wrap around his finger.

"He's a very curious baby." Rose juggled the phone as she reached in to grab her son. "He's got the brightest eyes I've ever seen."

"I wish I was there with you," Emmett sighed. "I've been gone less than twenty-four hours and I'm homesick."

"Home?" Rose smiled. "Does that mean you've decided what to do?"

"I think it's best not to move him around a whole lot, so let's just keep him there."

"So what? You'll stay there and I'll be here-" Rose's tone was snippy and curt. "Then I don't see-"

"Easy there fighter…gloves down," Emmett laughed. "My lease is up at the end of the month and I've already talked to the super. I have a meeting with Dr. Hernandez in the morning."

"So…you're-"

"I'm coming home at the beginning of next month, baby." There was a long silence on the phone and for a second, Emmett thought she hung up until he heard her sniffles. "Babe? You okay?"

"I am more than okay," she whimpered. "Do you know how happy you've just made me?"

"Rosie, I told you that my life is with you now…I go where you go and I stay where you stay."

"But your career and-"

"Fuck my career babe," Emmett snorted. "I'm still in the process of training- I can do that anywhere. You, on the other hand, have yourself established there in Washington…your life is in Washington."

"Right now, the love of my life is in New York."

"You smooth talking hussy…" he chuckled.

"You like it." She whispered, looking around to make sure she was alone.

"I don't like it, Rose…I love it." Emmett checked his watch and winced at the time, Alice was going to kill him if he was late picking up his parents. "Rose, I've got to head out already…my parent's flight is due to land in half an hour."

"Yeah, you better hurry…I love you."

"I love you, too." Emmett kissed the phone and snickered when Rose giggled. "I'll call you later."

Bella and Kat quietly set the table while Alice raided Edward's closet for a decent shirt. "I'm not a child, Alice. I've been dressing myself for many years now."

"And for those many years, I've been saying that you look like you should be in a retirement home."

Kat snickered and Bella nudged the side of her rib, Edward stuck his head out of his room and playfully glared at Kat. "You didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" Kat shrugged, biting her lip.

"That's right," Edward nodded and winked at Bella before he returned to his closet. There was a loud crash and sounds of clattering hangers. "Damn it, Alice!"

"They were all ugly anyway."

"I'm going to hang you in a closet if you don't leave this room."

"Empty threats," Alice muttered.

"Empty threats?" Edward scoffed and picked her up over his shoulders. Kat and Bella froze when they heard Alice's screams and ran towards his bedroom to see what happened. They froze when they saw Alice's legs in the air, flailing like a mad woman.

"I'm wearing Prada! Put me down or your going to wrinkle my skirt!" She shrieked with a huge smile on her face. He walked out of his bedroom and fell to his knees when she started to tickle his ribs, making her tumble beside him. "See?" She snorted through her laughter. "Don't mess with me…I may be tiny, but I can still drop you."

Edward grabbed her leg and tickled the back of her knees. "Yes but I know all your weaknesses, little sister." Her squealing was interrupted by the door bell. She pulled her leg away and shoved him as hard as she could, but it did nothing to budge him. "Let me help you up." Edward offered, jumping up from the floor. He pulled her up quickly and backed away slowly, making sure she didn't try to tickle him again. "I'm going to finish changing in my room, now…I'd like some privacy, Alice."

"Fine, fine."

Bella went to answer the door and found Jasper waiting on the other side with flowers and a bottle of champagne. She took one look at him and threw herself in his arms. "Whoa, whoa Bells…what's going on?"

"I've just missed you, Jazzy. I really need my bestie right about now."  
"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," she sniffed.

"I'll be sure to remind you, Bells." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you here?" Bella pulled away, cocking her brow.

Jasper cleared his throat and fiddled with his jacket. "I was invited…"

"Invited? By who?"

"Alice."

"How do you know Alice?" She smiled teasingly.

"I uh…"

"You, uhh?"

"Stop teasing." Jasper looks at her through his blonde veil of hair and smiles shyly. "You know, don't you?"

"Of course I know. Have you met my daughter?" She laughed. "She keeps nothing from me."

"Should have known," he muttered.

"I'd be more worried about Edward-"

"Why would you be worried about me?" Edward said, buttoning his shirt. "Hey Jasper, how are you?" Edward looked between them with a furrowed brow.

"I'm good…great!"

"That's good to hear," Edward laughed, amused by Jasper's cheery tone. "What brings you here?"

"Um…Alice invited me."

"Jasper!" Alice squealed, jumping into his arms. He looked wide eyed at Edward who was shooting daggers at the back of his sisters head. "Edward, you've met Jasper, right?"

"Yes, I have…but how do you know him?" Edward said, staring at Bella in confusion.

"We met when I dropped off Kat that day I took her to work with me." Alice cooed, toying with Jasper's button. "We've been attached at the hip ever since.

"Lovely," Edward smiled coldly. Bella nudged his arm and shook her head when she saw Jasper inhale quickly. "So you will be joining us for dinner, I take it?"

"Of course he is!" Alice giggled, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"I don't like this." Edward whispered, pulling Bella into his room. "Didn't you say that he was a player?"

"Player?" Bella snorted. "He tried to be when he was younger but no…he's not a player." She said using air quotes.

"Didn't you say he dated a lot?"

"Didn't Alice date a lot?" Bella countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward bit his lip and paced back and forth in his room before going back to his closet to grab his shoes. "Touché," he muttered.

"Besides, he really seems to like her. Kat told me they've been inseparable." Bella laid on Edward's bed and covered her eyes with her arm. "I'm happy for them, you should be too."

"She's going to wind up getting tired of it, and then it's going to be awkward for all of us."

"Edward, let them be…they're happy." He muttered something incoherently as he slipped on his shoes. Bella looked at him and laughed to herself when he pouted. "Get over it, Edward…she's not a baby anymore."

"I don't think she ever was," he sighed.

"Edward, Mom and Dad are here!" Alice yelled from the living room. "And Emmett," she muttered less than enthusiastic.

"Are you ready?" Edward said, kissing her temple.

"Let's do this." Bella patted his shoulders and pushed him off of her.

"Is that your stepmother?" Bella whispered as she tugged on his arm.

"Yes and my father." He whispered in her ear, pulling her towards the living room. Bella felt underdressed all of a sudden. His stepmother wore a black pencil skirt and white-lace blouse. She wore black stockings with the seam perfectly running up the back of her legs topped off with an impressive pair of Louboutins, that Rose would definitely approve of. Her light brown hair was expertly colored to blend in with her subtle gray, and it hung perfectly down her back in loose waves.

Edward's father made Bella blink a couple of times. She thought that if Edward would look anything like that at his father's age, then she needed to sink her nails into him sooner than she thought. She snickered at her silly thought and noticed Edward eye her suspiciously. His father's hair was salt and pepper colored and flopped in a style similar to Edward's. He had Alice's blue eyes and Emmett's mischievous smile.

"Hello!" His mother greeted, brushing past Alice into Edward's arms. "It's been such a long time, Son!"

"Hey Mom," Edward laughed. "How are you?"

"And who is this?" She asked, ignoring his question. His mother eyed Bella like she was inspecting a fine piece of china. "You have the loveliest hair, my dear."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you…my name is Bella." She sticks out her hand only to be pulled into a hug.

"It's so lovely to meet you, Bella, I'm Esme." She pulls away and motions for her husband to join her. "This is Edward's father, Carlisle."

"Pleasure, Bella." Carlisle takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "Well, Eddie, you have quite a looker here." Esme laughed and playfully patted Carlisle on the chest.  
"That she is." Edward smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "And this little one," he pulled Kat from behind Jasper and hugged her, "is Katherine. Bella's daughter."

"Kat," she corrected. "It's nice to meet you, Edward's parents."

"You are stunning," Esme cooed. "Just like your mother."

"Thank you." Kat blushed and leaned against Edward, embarrassed at the attention.

"Well, well." Esme's perfectly tweezed eyebrow rose as she gave the little family a once over. "You all look so fitting together."

"Mother," Edward groaned. "Seriously?"

"Oh alright, and I promise I won't bust out the naked baby pictures until your first year anniversary."

"Naked baby pics?" Kat giggled. "Yikes!"

"I wasn't a baby…I was like five or something."

"Liar," Esme laughed. "You were ten and you stripped naked on our front lawn…that's when you and Emmett had that slip and slide."

"You did the slip and slide naked?" Bella laughed, scrunching her nose.

"No!" He coughed, glaring at Esme. "It was hot and I wasn't naked."

"Esme, darling, stop embarrassing Edward in front of his girlfriend." Carlisle chuckled, winking at Edward.

"Emmett!" Bella smiled, looking desperately for a distraction. "How was work today?"

"Boring."

"Hey, Rose isn't answering my phone calls…do you know if everything's okay?"

"Yeah, she's just at the hospital twenty-four-seven. It's been pretty hectic for her."

"Too hectic to call her sister back?" Bella frowned.

"I'll tell her to call you."

"Um…okay?"

"So, where did you two meet?" Esme asked, forking her salad.

"At the hospital." Edward said, smiling at Bella. "She's our new head of Neonatal."

"Ah, you took over Richard's spot! I heard about that from Carmen. How are you liking it?" Carlisle asked.

"I love it, the staff is wonderful."

"Carmen was telling me that you've accomplished a lot in the short time you've been a doctor. I've read a couple of your published works…impressive." Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"So Kat," Esme began. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm about to wrap up my sophomore year…I'm so excited to be a junior!" Esme smiled cheerfully at Kat's enthusiasm.

"Have you thought about colleges?" Carlisle asked.

"I was actually thinking of attending NYU. I heard they have a great archeology program."

"Is that what interests you?"

"Yes!" She smiled, taking a bite of her carrot. "I want to travel to Egypt and excavate uncharted lands…or  
to Greece."

"Sounds very exciting, Katherine." Carlisle said, smiling at Bella. "You have a daughter who is hungry for adventure, Bella."

"I know, I'm very excited for her." Bella agreed, winking at her daughter. "She's going to have the time of her life and I cannot wait for her to experience new things."

"You sound like you two have a close relationship," Esme smiled.

"They do," Edward agreed.

"She's my best friend." Kat agreed, giggling at her mother's red face.

"That is so refreshing to hear," Carlisle smiled. "Reminds me of Alice and her mother." Esme and Alice smiled at each other before Alice took Jasper's hands. Edward glared at them until Bella kicked him on the side of his leg. "Edward," Carlisle called, "have you spoken to Dr. Johnston about that position in Boston?"

Edward choked on his water and looked frantically at Bella who suddenly found her dinner plate interesting. He had forgotten all about his earlier plans to move away from everything and start over at Mass Gen, now that his situation has changed, it was farthest from his mind. "I um…I've changed my mind."

"They are offering you head of cardio," Carlisle said.

"I'm head of cardio here." Carlisle caught him and Bella staring at each other for a long moment before Edward continued. "I like it here."

"I can see that," Carlisle said, smiling at Esme as she stared at them intently. "Well as long as you're happy." Edward grabbed Bella's hand from under the table and squeezed gently, she looked over at him adoringly.

"So Alice, tell me about your work at the magazine…."

* * *

After dinner and some polite conversation, Kat excused herself to finish some homework and took Elvis along for the company. Edward and the men enjoyed a glass of brandy on Edward's terrace while the ladies gossiped as they cleared the table.

"Your daughter is lovely, Bella." Esme said, stacking the dishes into the sink.

"She is as smart as a whip, too!" Alice agreed.

"How did you do it?" Esme asked, offering a glass of wine. Alice sat on the counter and hugged her knees to her chest.

"My father, Rose and Jasper were a big help when I was younger," Bella sighed as sat next to Alice. "They all had a hand in raising her."

"You were so young," Alice shook her head and took the glass of wine out of Bella's hand. "I don't know what I would have done if I had gotten pregnant so young."

"Trust me," Bella snorted, "it wasn't, and still isn't, a walk in the park…but she's a good kid. I got very lucky."

"You are an amazing woman, Bella, I can see why Edward adores you so." Esme smiled as she washed the dishes. "I haven't seen him this giddy since he got his acceptance letter to Stanford."

"He's a good man," Bella sighed. "I love him dearly."

Esme nodded in appreciation as she pulled the wine glass away from Alice. "And you, my dear…I see you've found your proper fit?"

"Oh Mom, he's amazing!" Alice gushed, turning a bright pink. "We are two completely different beings but we fit…I'm smitten."

"I'm so glad, Alice. All my children are happy, it seems." Emmett bounded into the kitchen, raiding the fridge for a few beers. The ladies stopped talking and stared at him as he hummed to himself. "Whatcha got there, Son?" Esme asked, watching Emmett slowly rise from the fridge with a six-pack in his hand.

"I'm kicking Jasper, Dad and Edward's ass in poker…we need sustenance." He grabbed the opened bag of pretzels and juggled it with the beer.

Esme laughed and threw a dish towel at him. "Language, Em."

Outside, the guys sat around a mosaic table in silence. Edward eyed Jasper as he folded on his turn ,and Carlisle looked between the two in amusement. "So," Edward began, "you're dating my sister."

"Yup," Jasper said, eyeing his cards.

"Well, let me tell you something about that woman," Edward began, quoting Jasper's words to him at the bar. "Alice is my sister…my family and I protect my family. You hurt her...well, let's just say you're gonna need my fancy medical training to attach your arms back to your body, get it?"

"Touche, Edward, touche." Jasper laughed, bringing his beer can up for a toast.

* * *

"My mother loved you." Edward said as he removed his watch. Bella stood beside him brushing her teeth. "My dad, too."

"I loved them too," she smiled as she turned off the light and padded to the bedroom.

Edward followed with his hands on her shoulders and lips to her neck. "I have to be at the hospital at seven," he groaned.

"That sucks." Bella yawned, turning down her blankets. "I have an appointment scheduled for two and then I'm free."

"Your appointment or an appointment with a patient." Edward asked, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Patient." She giggled as she ran her hand through his hair.

He put an ear to her stomach and took one deep breath before looking up at her with excitement in his eyes. "She's already reciting the Hippocratic oath," he smiled.

"She?" Bella laughed, swatting his hand away. "Who said it's a she?"

"Or he," Edward shrugged. "It's either the Hippocratic oath or Bob Dylan…I can't be too sure."

"I'm betting on Bob Dylan," Bella snorted. After the dust had settled and she was alone with Edward, the reality of the situation hit her and she began to cry. "I'm pregnant, Edward…oh my god."

"Shh," Edward cooed as he wiped her tears away. "This is a good thing, my love."

"I know, I know…I'm just scared."

"I am, too." Edward sat up and held her in his arms. "Let's be scared together."

"I don't want to raise another child on my own…I don't regret doing it but it was so hard."

"Hey," Edward held up her chin and looked into her eyes. "You aren't alone…you won't be alone again, I promise you."

"And Kat?" Bella wiped her tears and dreaded the thought of telling Kat. She was afraid of her daughter hating her when she found out it wasn't going to be just the two of them anymore. "It's been just her and I for years…I don't want her to feel like she's being pushed out or tossed to the side."

"How are we going to do that?" Edward asked, Bella shrugged and wiped her nose. "I love Kat so much…she's like a daughter to me, don't you know that?"

"This is too soon, isn't it?"

"Bella," Edward pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "My parents were married six months after meeting each other…the only reason they waited that long was because my dad thought Esme deserved a real wedding. If it had been up him, he would have married her the day he met her."

"But marriage and being pregnant are two different things."

Edward placed his hand gingerly on her belly and kissed her sweetly. "You have made me the happiest man since our first kiss…and what you are giving me is the greatest gift any woman could give a man. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Then believe me when I say the timing could not be more perfect."

Bella took one long look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved on to his lap. "I believe you," she whispered.

"Good," he smiled. "Now lie back down so I can hear her sing again," he chuckled.

"There you go with that 'she' again," Bella laughed as she rolled her eyes and fell back into her pillows.

"Or girls," Edward winked.

"Don't say that," Bella's smile disappeared.

"They do run in my family," he spoke against her stomach. "Hmmm, I wonder…"

"No!" She giggled as his fingers tickled her ribs. "Don't jinx us."

"Alright, alright," he yawned. Bella ran her fingers through his hair until his breathing evened out and he began to lightly snore. She smiled when his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and his cheek rubbed against her stomach.

Her mind was going a million miles an hour, leaving her wide awake at three in the morning. Would she have time to be a mom to a baby again? Would she have the patience? Would Edward stick around? How would Kat take it?

"I feel like I'm fifteen again," she whispered to herself. Edward's arms tightened around her again and he gently kissed her stomach. She thought he was awake but his snoring continued soon after he got comfortable again. "It will all work out." She breathed, running her fingers through his hair. "I believe him."

-o-O-o-

**What? An early update? Why yes! :) I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging for very long. I love, love, LOVE my beta-Shaina...taking time away from her school work to beta my baby :) **

**I really hope you all are happy with the new developments...I know I am. :) **

**Big, fat X'S AND O'S to Sandy Sherrill for pimping this story on her awesome site. Looking for an amazing story to read? Check out her website - southernfanfictionreview(dot)com**

**I am rec'ing the story Don't Give up on me by earthprincess4...I am in love with it! I hope you stop by and give it a read...tell her I sent you ;) www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5859778/15/ **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N not below *bats eyelashes***

**Song: Claire De Lune by Debussy ( David Oistrakh's violin version)  
**

Chapter 24

_Runaway Trains _

"I hate this!" Bella whimpered, hugging the toilet bowl as if her life depended on it. "It's too-" She wretched into the toilet again as Edward held her hair together in a messy ponytail. "Early," she finished, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He sat behind her on the floor of the restroom and rested his forehead against her back, rubbing her shoulder with his free hand.

It had been a week since Bella had found out she was pregnant and it had still been the big secret the two of them kept. It wasn't the wisest choice but truth was, Bella was terrified of her own daughter's reaction.

"Doesn't morning sickness start around the sixth week?" Edward yawned.

"I don't know." She muttered, reaching blindly for a towel. "I…ugh, I don't know."

"Aren't you supposed to know these things silly?" He kissed her back and played with the ends of her hair.

"It's too early to think," she whined. "You shouldn't even be in here…it's gross."

"It's not gross," Edward kissed the back of her neck and snaked his arms around her. "You're having my baby, it's a beautiful thing."

"Me tossing my cookies into a toilet bowel is beautiful to you?" She snorted as she flushed the toilet. "You're warped, buddy."

"Stop being an ass," he chuckled. "You know what I meant." Their laughter came to an abrupt halt when her body tensed, "Is it-" before he could finish, Bella's head was in the toilet and he was back to holding her hair again. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered as she cried in between heaves. "It's going to pass, love."

"I hate this, oh god I hate this!" Her voice echoed from the toilet bowl.

An hour later, Bella attempted to brush her teeth again, trying desperately to hold her breath so the scent of peppermint wouldn't make her gag. "I really don't think you should gp to work today." Edward said, watching her as she carefully rinsed her mouth.

"I'll be fine…in the evening." She muttered, climbing back into bed and into his waiting arms.

"Bella, I think we should talk to Kat-"

"I don't want to discuss this again, Edward…My stomach is already uneasy as it is, I can't even begin to think about how she's going to react without being sick to my stomach again." Bella faked everything from food poising to the flu whenever Kat caught her sleeping more than usual.

"Well, we could just wait until you deliver…I mean, how about we fake one of those 'I didn't know I was pregnant when I went to the restroom' kind of cases."

"Not funny," Bella mumbled as she gently rubbed her knotted stomach. "Gosh, I think I'm going to be sick again." Edward scooted down to place his head on her stomach, as Bella massaged circles on his head.

"Did you have morning sickness with Kat?" He asked, gently nuzzling her stomach.

"No, not at all. The only thing I ever experienced was the annoying need to eat fried pickles." She shuddered at the memory. "I think they're disgusting now."

"Well sooner or later we're going to have to tell her, you can't keep her in the dark."

"I know…" Bella sighed. Edward heard the rumble in her stomach and slowly moved away from her, Bella rose quickly from the bed and darted back into the restroom.

"I trust that the week off from school and the week of after-school detention have convinced you that fighting is not the answer." Dean Monroe asked, staring at both Victoria and Katherine from behind his desk. Victoria sat there with her arms folded, wearing an embarrassingly large bandage on her nose. Kat bounced nervously in her seat, hoping to catch Garrett before their first period class started. The Dean cleared his throat to get Kat's attention and when she didn't notice, he slapped his hand on the desk and suppressed a smile when she yelped and straightened up in her seat. "I don't mean to bore you, Katherine."

" You're not, Dean Monroe…it's just that Garrett has my English book." Victoria rolled her eyes and slouched back in her seat as the Dean eyed her suspiciously.

"But you have class with him first period, don't you?" He asked, rubbing his chin. "Can't you get it then?"

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered, relaxing in her seat.

"So," he continued, "am I going to have this problem with you two again?"

"No, Dean Monroe," the girls said in unison. Victoria sneezed and whimpered when her hand instinctively went up to cover her nose.

Kat turned to Victoria and examined her face, she gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand. "I'm sorry for breaking your nose, Vicky."

"Sorry isn't going to fix my nose," Victoria hissed, wiping the angry tears from her eyes. "It will never look the same again."

"Yes it will. I can get my Aunt Rose to look at it, she's a great plastic surgeon."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Victoria asked, looking to Dean Monroe in confusion. "What I did to you was…well, it was cruel."

"Because I don't like holding grudges, it's unhealthy. We don't have to like each other, but we have two years left at this school and I don't know about you, but I'm tired of the drama." Kat jumped up from her seat and extended her hand out to Victoria. "Let's shake hands and part peacefully. No more talking behind each others backs and cruel jokes." Dean Monroe looked at Victoria and nodded his head encouragingly. "Come on, Vicky." Kat smiled as she wiggled her fingers. "This is Junior High drama."

Victoria checked her watch and muttered something under her breath before taking Kat's hand. "Fine."

"That was very big of your Katherine," Dean Monroe smiled. "And you too, Victoria. Now we can put this whole matter behind us. Mrs. Harris will write you excuses for your first class. Don't forget to see her before you go back." They stood up from their seats and stared at each other for a moment. Kat cocked her head to the side to let Victoria go first. Victoria hesitated at first but then she gave Kat a small smile and darted out of the office. "Katherine, can you take a seat…there's one more thing I'd like to discuss with you." Kat stopped at the door and turned slowly on her heel. "Take a seat, it will only take a minute."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I just…well, it's kind of awkward, unprofessional and completely none of my business, but, I noticed that you are acquainted with an old friend of mine."

"Who might that be?"

"Edward, Doctor Edward Cullen."

-x-X-x-

"I don't understand why you've been avoiding my calls, Rose." Bella juggled her phone, orange juice and purse as she hailed a cab during the lunch-hour traffic. "Either you're extremely busy or you're hiding something from me…and you're never too busy for me so what does that lead me to think?" She leaned against the concierge desk and breathed deeply to avoid any sudden need to vomit. "Rose, what are you hiding? Don't make me take a flight back home and beat it out of you…call me back. I love you."

The sound of someone whistling startled Bella, Aro brushed passed her and waved over the cab. "Good afternoon, Bella."

"Hey Aro, how are you?" She inhaled a quick whiff of Aro's cologne and gulped when the seemingly harmless scent made her sick to her stomach. "God, I hate this," she muttered.

"I would say congratulations are in order but it seems as if you are in no mood to celebrate." Aro chuckled, opening the cab door for her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, plugging her nose with a napkin.

"I've watched you all week, Dr. Swan, and today is by far the worst I've seen you. My Helena had morning, afternoon and night sickness with all four of our sons. I can tell you're suffering the same fate…about four or five weeks, am I right?"

"I'm about 4 weeks, give or take."

"It's only going to get worse, my dear." Aro smiled sympathetically and helped her into the cab. "Ginger ale and ritz crackers…my wife swears by them."

"Thank you, Aro. Um, if it's all the same to you I-"

"Your secret is safe with me, Bella." He smiled as he gently closed the door, tapping the roof twice before the cab weaved into traffic.

-x-X-x-

Madeline stood behind a few interns and watched Edward work his magic on the surgery table. She managed to stay out of his way for the entire month that she had been there. To her, Edward wasn't the tin-man the other nurses described him to be. He was quiet but not in a cold way, he didn't smile but he didn't scowl either. The other nurses and interns stepped lightly around him as if he were a ticking time bomb, Madeline thought it was funny.

Today, Edward was in a good mood. He was the first at Lenox Hill hospital to use the surgery departments newest toy-The DaVinci Surgical System. It looked like a giant video game and Edward liked video games. The DaVinci Surgical System is an intuitive laparoscopic surgical robot. It's not a robot in the sense of one you would imagine, but it's one that integrates the latest advancements in robotics, computer-enhanced technology and a surgeon's skills. After months of seminars, workshops and trial runs, Edward was confident in using this machine just like he was confident in his own two hands.

"Can someone tell me what is the function of the mitral valve?" Edward asked, slowly making an incision.

"The mitral valve controls blood flow through the left side of the heart. When it opens, the mitral valve allows blood flow into the left ventricle- the heart's main pumping chamber. When the left ventricle contracts, the mitral valve closes in order to prevent blood from flowing back towards the lungs." Dr. Forrester spoke out while everyone had their hands raised.

"Very good, Forrester." Edward muttered, paying close attention to his work. "Sometimes the mitral valve is abnormal from birth. But in this patient's case, it was damaged by infection from heart disease. This is called what?"

"Mitral valve prolapse," Dr Forrester said. "Um, if the mitral valve leaflets cannot tightly seal the left ventricle, this is called prolapse. With mitral valve prolapse, some blood flows back into the atrium- a condition called regurgitation."

"Regurgitation can make the heart work harder leading to further valve damage and increasing the risk of heart failure." Madeline finished, completely unaware that the entire surgical team was staring at her in shock. "Um…I'm sorry-"

"Who are you?" Edward snapped.

"Um, I'm…Maddy uh Madeline um…Price."

"Are you a new intern? I wasn't aware-"

"N-no, I'm a scrub nurse…I uh-"

"A scrub nurse?" Edward sniffed, "Are you the new Faye? Wait, scratch that…Faye would know her place in my OR."

"I'm s-sorry, I'm just used to-"

"I don't care what you're used to, Madeline. In this hospital, we don't interrupt surgical interns when they are learning…especially when they are learning from me."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Cullen." And there's the asshole, she thought. She rolled her eyes and maneuvered behind the group again, sterilizing the tools again. "Tin-man," she muttered.

"What was that?" Edward snapped, backing away from the machine. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Madeline, out." Holly said, cocking her head towards the door.

"I want her off my surgical floor, Holly." Edward muttered, glaring at Madeline's fleeting figure. "Surely we can call the local nursing school and get someone else."

"Yes, Doctor Cullen."

"Now, Doctor Forrester, will you please continue-"

-x-X-x-

After his surgery, Edward quickly scrubbed out and checked the time on his pager. Bella and Edward had their first doctor's appointment at a clinic that belonged to an old colleague of Bella's. Bella sat alone in the waiting area surrounded by expectant mothers, and she smiled sweetly at the woman next to her, making polite conversation with her until Edward came.

Thirty minutes later Edward came in, out of breath and still wearing his scrubs. "Hey there you are," Bella smiled, kissing him on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he rubbed her still-flat stomach and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. "Traffic was horrible and the cab driver was too busy talking on his phone to realize he missed the exit."

"No worries, I haven't been called yet."

"This is exciting!" Edward beamed, taking in all the pregnant women around him. "Just think, in a few short months you will be complaining of swollen ankles and eating weird foods…I can't wait."

"You find the idea of me having swollen ankles appealing?" She snorted. "Are you crazy?"

Edward smiled and draped his arm around her shoulder, he smiled at the patient in front of them. She was average height, long black hair and too tiny for the large stomach she was lugging around. "Is this your first baby?" She asked.

"Mine yes, hers no." Edward kissed Bella's temple and nuzzled her ear.

"Well you two are going to make a beautiful baby, you both are gorgeous," the woman cooed.

"Thank you," Bella blushed. "You're what, about seven months?"

The woman blew a deep breath out and nodded, lovingly patting her stomach. "This is my fourth and hopefully my last."

"Four?" Bella breathed, "How do you do it?"

"I don't," she laughed. "Well, I try but my husband helps a lot."

"Doctor Swan?" The nurse calls, holding open the door.

"That's me," Bella smiled. "It was nice meeting you and good luck, I hope you have a girl."

"Thanks, good luck to you, too."

Edward took Bella by the hand and helped her out of her seat, the nurse laughed and opened the door wider to let both of them in. "First time daddy?" She asked, winking at Bella.

"Yeah, he's excited." Bella squeezed his hand and followed the nurse into an exam room, they took her weight and Bella whimpered when she noticed that she put on five pounds. "I'm going to get-"

"Fluffy," Edward finished. "You're going to get fluffy and that's okay. You're beautiful no matter what."

"He's so sweet," the nurse cooed.

"We will see how sweet he is when I'm as big as a house."

Edward nudged her side and rolled his eyes, "You're being an ass again." Bella stuck her tongue out eyed the numbers on the scale again. "It's not going to change, you know." He laughed, tugging on her shirt.

"I know, my ass is going to be the size of Texas again…I just know it."

"The size of Texas?" Edward wagged his brows and flashed her his sexy smile. "I think I might like that."

"Go ahead and put your shoes back on." The nurse laughed and handed her a plastic jar, "We need a sample and when your done, you will be in exam room three."

They sat alone in the exam room for another fifteen minutes. Edward toyed with the cotton balls and tongue depressors, before he discovered a model of the vagina. "How old are you again?" Bella snickered, watching Edward put his glasses on to examine the model.

"I've never seen this before."

"A vagina?" Bella snorted, "Do we have to have that talk?"

"No silly, this must be new…it's so informative and accurate." He touched it quickly, and yelped when the whole thing fell apart. "Oh shit," he muttered.

"Don't worry," a tall, leggy woman entered the room carrying a clipboard "It's like a lego set."

"Good to know." He smiled, taking a seat on the chair next to Bella.

"Well, Hells Bells!" The woman squealed, pulling Bella into a hug. "Dang girl, how long has it been?"

"Jeez, six years?"

"Too long, and judging by your visit you're doing well, too. How's my Kit-Kat?"

"She's growing like a weed! It's freaking me out how fast she's growing up."

"She was such a cutie, I bet she's a looker now."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Edward smiled, squeezing Bella's hand.

"Where are my manners! Edward, this is Angela Webber, she was my roommate in med school. Angela, this is Edward, boyfriend and potential father of this baby." Bella winked and nudged Edward's shoulder.

"Cute," Edward snorted. "It's nice to meet you Doctor Webber."

"It's Doctor Cheney now, but you can call me Angela." She shook his hand and took a seat on the small chair in front of Bella.

"You finally married Ben?" Bella asked, examining Angela's wedding ring.

"Yeah, he waited around long enough…I had to throw him a bone." She laughed, flipping through the pages of her chart. "He's a great guy."

"Well congratulations!"

"And to you, too! A baby…gosh, that's so exciting." Angela smiled, writing something down on Bella's chart. "So, Adeline took your blood pressure and weight, everything seems normal. Your urine test came back with high levels of HCG so yes…you're pregnant! But when you told me you took five tests, this is no news to you." She laughed.

"Yeah, I had taken a blood test and confirmed it the next day."

"Well, do you want to see your baby?" Angela clapped, jumping up from her seat to pull forward the sonogram machine."

"Yes!" Edward beamed, "We would…right?"

Bella and Angela laughed at his eagerness and chatted as the nurse set up the machine. "I'm going to do a transvaginal sonogram, it will help me determine how far along you are."

"I really don't know for sure, I missed a couple of pills so it's sketchy."

"It happens," Angela shrugged. "I'll let you know right away."

Edward sat by Bella's head while Angela did the examination, she turned the screen towards them when the baby came on the screen. "Oh my god." Edward whispered watching the screen in amazement.

"There it is!" She pointed with her pinky to the tiny speck on the monitor, "No bigger than a grain of rice." Angela cooed, "Congratulations."

"Edward," Bella whimpered, wiping his tears before kissing his cheek. "This is real, oh my gosh…this is so real."

"With the size of the baby, you're-"

"Four weeks," Bella finished. "Four weeks."

"That's right, which puts your due date in January."

"Four weeks?" Edward chuckled. "I bet it was that time in the kitchen."

"Edward!" Bella blushed. Angela cleared her throat and laughed to herself.

"What?" He shrugged, staring at the screen. "I'm willing to put money on it."

"Well Bella, I wouldn't bet against him, he seems pretty sure about himself." Angela giggled. "Let's take your baby's first picture."

-x-X-x-

Thirty minutes later, they left the office hand in hand staring at the grainy picture of their little miracle. "She's like a little tadpole," Edward cooed, caressing the photograph.

"She?"

"Calling it an 'it' seems too impersonal to me." Edward shrugged, Bella pulled him back by his shirt to avoid being hit by a car.

"Watch where you're walking, I don't want to raise this baby without it's daddy." Bella chided, trying to take the photo away from him.

"I can't help it, this is so surreal." Edward beamed. "Seeing this picture makes the bad afternoon I had disappear."

"You had a bad morning?"

"Faye's replacement," Edward groaned. "She's-"

"Not Faye?" Bella giggled. "You've got to give her a chance, Edward. Not everyone is going to be as cool as Faye if you don't give them a chance."

"She's impossible though! I was having Forrester explain a procedure to me and she butts, completely cutting him off."

"Edward, she just needs to learn the ropes-"

"She called me Tin-Man," he muttered.

Bella began to laugh and wrapped her arms around his waist before they crossed the street. "They're still calling you that?"

"You knew about it?"

"Of course! Faye told me about your name a while ago…she started it, I think."

"Seriously?"

"Don't get so bent out of shape about it, you were kind of a dick when I first met you. It was…fitting," she shrugged.

"That's kind of mean."

"Well, you were kind of mean, too." Bella stopped and stood facing him, she stood on her tip-toes to kiss his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, you're not that jerk anymore…not to me, at least. You shouldn't care what they call you."

"I don't care." Edward tucked her hair behind her ears and nuzzled her nose. "I see you're feeling loads better than you were this morning…want to grab something to eat before we get back to work?"

"You know, now that you mentioned it…I'm kind of wanting some fried pickles."

-x-X-x-

Later that evening, Edward sat in the study of his apartment and uploaded the sonogram as a screensaver. He stared at the picture as it floated from corner to corner on his screen, and silent tears fell from his face as he thought about the months to come. He hoped that the baby would look like Bella, he loved her face.

"You home?" Kat called from his living room. "You still have my key and I can't get in my house. Jasper's not there either."

"I'm in the study," Edward moved his mouse around and opened up a web page.

"When's mom coming home?" Kat asked, sitting in the seat across from him. "I'm hungry."

"In an hour or so. Do you want pizza?"

"Mom text me something about going to Hooters for fried pickles"

Edward laughed to himself and hid the sonogram in between his stacks of paperwork. "We can do that," he yawned. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water?"

"I'll be back." He said, ruffling her hair as he past her. "Your keys are on my desk, grab them before I forget to give them to you." He called from the kitchen.

Kat skipped over to his desk and pushed his papers out of the way. "I don't see them," she yelled.

"Check in the top drawer then!"

Edward's computer pinged and the screen broke into pieces and reformed into the grainy sonogram he had been looking at not ten minutes before. "What the-" Kat sat slowly in his seat and followed the picture from corner to corner, studying the image. She looked at the top-left corner of the image and saw her mother's name. "Edward!" She screamed. The glass shattered on the floor and Edward ran into his study, Kat was sitting open-mouthed in his chair with her eyes glued to the screen.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. "Kat-"

"What the hell is this?" She turned the monitor towards him and pointed at the screen. "And why does it have my mother's name on it?"

"Hey guys!" Bella yelled from the door , dropping her bag on the floor. "I don't know about you, but I'm hankering for some Hooters…er, fried pickles from Hooters, that is." She laughed at her own joke and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Edward did you know you have broken glass on the floor?"

"Yeah." He answered, shifting nervously against the door. "Don't touch it, I'll clean it up."

Both Kat and Edward stared at each other in silence while Bella prattled on in the kitchen about her day. Edward shifted nervously by the door while Kat glared through her tears at both him and the picture bouncing around the monitor. "Calm down, Kat." Edward whispered, walking towards his desk. "We were going to-"

"When?" She whispered.

"As soon as she was a little further along." Kat took in a sharp breath and Edward noticed her stiffen. "Trust me Kat, I wanted to tell you but-"

"Did ya'll hear me?" Bella asked, walking into his study. She stopped smiling when she noticed Kat wipe the tears away from her eyes. "What's going on here? Kat, what happened?"

Before Bella could cross the room to console her, Kat turned the monitor towards her mother and walked backwards away from her. "A lovely way to find out," she sniffed.

"Find out what-" Bella's breath hitched when she noticed the picture and cursed silently under her breath. "Oh Kat," Bella cooed, pulling her into a hug. "This isn't the way I wanted you to find out, honey."

Katherine pulled away and walked out of the study. "Petite, where are you going?" Bella called as Kat yanked her backpack from sofa. "We need to talk about this."

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Kat yelled before slamming the door to Edward's apartment behind her.

"Bella, I-"

Before Edward could finish, Bella's hand went up to silence him. She stared out towards the door and fell backwards into his seat before laying her head on his desk. "It's my fault," she muttered, "I should have came clean…she has to feel like shit now. I'm doing this all wrong."

"Bella-"

"And don't say 'I told you so' because I'm liable to turn this around and blame you." She said, smiling half-heartily. "I need to talk to her," she rose from her seat and drug herself to his door.

"I'll go with you, we will do this together."

"She's not going to be very…sweet, Edward."

"I wouldn't blame her, Bella. This is big news." Edward took her hand in his and kissed her palms. "Everything is going to be okay." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She wasn't sure if her daughter was going to be willing to sit and talk. Kat had taken the news of Peter's child very hard, the last thing she needed was another big blow like that.

Katherine sat on the ledge of her balcony and played her violin. Sitting on the ledge has always made her mother nervous, but it was where Kat felt most at peace. The city looked so small from where she sat…it was almost poetic to her.

"Honey?" Bella called, knocking lightly on her door. Katherine ignored her and continued to play the song she always played to herself when she was having a rough day.

"Is that Lacrimosa?" Edward asked, standing behind Bella.

"She plays that when she's upset…really upset." Bella looked up at him and bit her lip nervously, "I handled this all wrong."

They stood at the door of her patio and listened while Kat continued to play through her tears, she could hear them whispering but didn't care…she didn't want them there. She needed to be alone for a while. "Katherine, I know you're angry baby…please talk-" Kat started playing a little louder to drown out her mother's words. Bella nodded knowingly and headed back into the living room. "Let her be for a moment, we'll talk when she stops playing."

Edward followed her to the bedroom and laid with her while they listened to Kat play. The music bridged into something different that made Edward smile. "She's playing Claire De Lune. God she talented, Bella." He said, stroking her hair gently behind her ear.

"Self taught, can you believe it?" Bella sighed. "Reading music always came easy to her, I wish I had that kind of talent….I just hate it when she sits on the ledge, it makes me so nervous." Edward hummed drowsily in response. Before they knew it, the soothing sounds of Kat's violin helped them drift off to sleep.

-x-X-x-

The cool wind blowing from Kat's room woke Bella, she checked her watch and saw that it was ten past nine. The apartment was pitch black expect for the light coming from Kat's room. "Baby?" Bella called, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Katherine?" She looked around Kat's room and found the drawers to her dresser and some clothes from her closet had been gone. "Kat!" She yelled, running to the patio then to her restroom. "Edward!" Bella dropped to her knees and searched under Kat's bed frantically.

"What is it?" Edward said, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room and saw what Bella had seen. Without saying a word, he went back into the living room to grab the phone.

"Hello?" Jasper answered, stifling a yawn,.

"Jasper, it's Edward…is Kat there at your place?" Edward asked, watching helpless as Bella searched Kat's drawers for anything with her friend's numbers on it.

"No, why?" Jasper asked, fully awake now.

"Her clothes are gone and she's no where in the apartment-" Before Edward could continue, Jasper snapped his phone shut and ran out of his apartment, he caught the elevator just in time and punched the button impatiently as the doors slowly closed.

Bella finally managed to find a journal in between Kat's mattress and found Garrett's number written on a paper folded in between the sheets. "Katherine!" Jasper called, slamming the door to Bella's apartment and searched the rooms again. "Where did she go?" He asked, panicked.

"I don't know," Bella sniffed, wiping her tears. "I fell asleep and when I woke up, she was gone." Jasper crossed the room quickly and caught Bella before she could fall to the floor in tears. She hugged him tightly and balled into his chest. "My baby is all alone in a city she doesn't know, what if something-"

"Bells, she's fine…I bet she's at that friend of hers, who else does she know?" Jasper said unconvincingly.

Edward rubbed her back while he waited on the phone for a police officer. "We'll find her," he whispered reassuringly.

"This is all my fault, Edward…if I had-" She pushed away from Jasper and went to her room to put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, watching her from the doorway.

"I'm going out to look for my child," she snapped. "She couldn't have gone far…she doesn't know her way around the city."

-x-X-x-

Katherine stood at the ticket counter in Penn Station reading the departure times in confusion. When it was her turn, the lady at the counter popped her gum and motioned for her to come forward. "Where to lady?"

"Um, I need to get to Seattle but I don't see a train going there…"

"The train to Chicago leaves in about an hour."

"I said Seattle, not-"

"You have to take the train to Chicago and catch the connecting to Seattle."

"Ah, I see…well, how much is the ticket for that trip?" Kat asked, pulling out her wallet from her back pocket.

"For the full traveling package, with tax, it comes to three-hundred and forty dollars."

"What?" Kat choked, "That's crazy!"

"No, that's the only way you're gonna get to Seattle, kid."

Kat pulled out a credit card her mother had given her for emergency use only and wrestled with the idea of using it for such a big purchase. When the lady motioned to the man behind Kat, she threw down the card and slid it over to the attendant. "Charge it," Kat muttered.

"ID?" The lady asked, staring at Kat over her glasses. She ripped the identification from Kat's grasp and studied it carefully. "This says you're sixteen, what business you got in Seattle?"

"My business, lady." Kat said, letting the backpack slide off her shoulder. "Just charge the thing so I can go…it's about to take off."

"Do you have parental permission?" The lady asked, tapping Kat's ID against the counter.

"I do," she gulped. "Come on Miss, please…I don't want to miss the train."

The attendant looked at her watch and winced at the time, her shift was over in five minutes and if she denied Kat her transaction, she'd have to go to the Police. The train station had strict rules about selling out-of-state tickets to minors and each and everyone needed to be reported if consent had not been given. The attendant didn't want to be late for her date so she shrugged it off and slide the card, tapping her fake nails nervously as she looked at her watch. "Terminal seven, kid…you'd better run." As soon as Kat took off running towards the train, the attendant placed a closed sign at her counter.

She studied her ticket and calculated that she'd be on a train for about two-and-a-half days. She wanted to go back to the only place she had ever really, truly called home. She felt like she was being pushed out of the picture, first with her father and now with her mother. Kat felt she needed to be somewhere where things would never change…she was going back home to Forks.

* * *

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY for making you wait.I had/have a big case of writer's block but I'm working it out.**

**I appreciate all your reviews! I am so happy that you all are enjoying this ride :) If you haven't gotten a reply, you will ;) xoxo  
**

**I hope ya'lls holidays were great! **

**A big hug and inappropriate squeezes to my beta Shaina, she takes my story and makes it pretty. Love you! **

**Also, thanks to Bower-of-Bliss! She's working on beta'ing my first chapters and making them all sparkly and new...I appreciate your help love!  
**

**Have I mentioned how much I love**** Sandy Sherrill for pimping this story on her awesome site? Looking for an amazing story to read? Check out her website - southernfanfictionreview(dot)com. She has big changes coming this year so be sure to pop in and show her some love :)**

**Until next time! xoxo **


	25. Chapter 25

**Song: **Better by Regina Spektor

_(It has nothing to do with the chapter but it's been on repeat lately.) _

**Chapter 24**

_Trapeze Swinging _

By the time the train reached Chicago, Kat felt like an ass for reacted the way she did. She felt even shittier for using the credit card her mother gave her for emergencies only. In a way, she considered her mini-meltdown a sort-of emergency at the time. Now…well, even if she wanted to go home she was too afraid to face the wrath of her mother.

Katherine ignored the mindless chatter of the elderly woman next to her and went through the tons of texts she had received.

**Sunflower, where are you? -Mom**

**It's getting late…please answer your phone. I know you're mad…I handled things all wrong, please Kat…answer your phone. We are better than this, Petite…-Mom**

**Katherine please…-Mom**

**You're scaring your mom, kiddo. Answer your phone-Jazzy**

**Sweetheart, you have everyone on edge here. Call me, I just want to know you're safe.-Garrett**

**Kat, it's getting really late…I need to know you're safe. Please baby, answer your phone.-Mom**

The messages came in for nearly two hours, everyone from her mother to Garrett left voicemails and pleading texts. Truth was, she felt incredibly stupid for acting the way she did…how could she face them all now? They were probably searching the streets of New York like mad men and she was too scared to turn back around and face them.

"Where ya headed?" The elderly lady asked, rolling a string of yellow yarn into a small ball.

"Um…Seattle…Forks…"

"Wow, you're a long way from home!" She smiled, pulling out a knitting needle. Kat nodded absentmindedly and looked into the lady's carpet bag full of yarn. The woman smiled and opened her bag wider so Kat could get a better look.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosey." Kat whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I don't mind, dear. I'm making a blanket for my newest grandchild."

"Congratulations," Kat smiled. "Boy or girl?"

"A girl. My daughter named her after me," the woman said proudly. "Olivia-Grace Jackson…she's the sweetest child."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Olivia smiled and continued to knit. "So…why are you traveling so late? If you don't mind me asking…"

"I am going to see my grandpa."

"I bet he's happy to see you…I love when my grandkids come to visit."

"He will be," Kat sighed, staring out the window into the darkness. "He doesn't know I'm coming."

"So it's a surprise?" Olivia smiled, she looked at Kat for a moment and furrowed her brow. "That's nice, dear."

"Yeah," Kat muttered. "My mom doesn't know I'm here." Kat didn't know why she blurted out her business to a total stranger, but she was tired and missing her mom.

"Oh honey," Olivia cooed. "Are you running away?"

"No…I'm visiting my Grandfather." Kat said stubbornly.

Olivia smiled and continued to knit. "You know, when my daughter was nine, the circus came into town. She saw the trapeze swinger and decided right there and then that she wanted to be a world famous trapeze artist." Olivia laughed at the memory and lifted the blanket to examine the sun pattern she was working on. "That night Rebecca, my daughter, packed her toothbrush and pajamas and waited outside by the mailbox for the parade to pass."

"The parade?" Kat asked, touching the edge of the blanket.

"She was convinced the circus was going to pass in front of our home to pick her up…oh boy, was she heartbroken. She fell asleep leaning against the mailbox and my husband Joe, God rest his soul, had to carry her inside."

"Oh, poor Rebecca." Kat pouted, "I bet she was super bummed."

"She got over it," Olivia shrugged. "Just like I think you will," she eyed Kat over her glasses and gave her a knowing smile. Kat shrugged and slouched back in her seat, staring out the window into the darkness, wishing she was home.

"I feel like I'm being pushed out of the way." She finally muttered, staring at her reflection in the window.

"What do you mean, Dear?"

"My father's fiancé is going to have a baby…or had a baby and he's so excited. I mean, it's exciting news, but what irks me is that he seemed to have forgotten he had a daughter who's only seen him a total of one week in the entire time she's been alive."

"One week?"

"An hour here or there. Our relationship consisted mainly over emails and phone calls. How sad it that?"

"I'm sure he loves you, dear."

"I don't doubt that, Olivia, not at all. It's just…well, he can be selfish…even when he doesn't mean to be."

"Is that why you're running…er, I mean, visiting your grandfather?"

"That's part of it," Kat ran her fingers gently over the blanket and sighed. "My mother is my best friend…I know a lot of girls my age might think that's weird or whatever, but I could care less."

"I think that's sweet."

"We practically grew up together…if that makes sense." Kat giggled. "It's been her and I for as long as I care to remember and-"

"And?"

"I just found out she was pregnant."

"Ah, I see." Olivia nodded, returning her attention to the blanket. "Pushed aside, I get it now."

"Yeah, I mean…she didn't even think to tell me." Kat huffed, blinking back the tears that stung her eyes. "I mean, I thought we were best friends…don't best friends tell each other everything?"

"Maybe she was trying to find the right time to tell you? It's like you said, Kat, it's been just you and her for a very long time. This is big news…life changing news. She could have been scared, scared to hurt you."

"Yeah," Kat reluctantly agreed. "It still hurts, ya know? I mean, they both moved on and found their perfect matches…I feel like I'm just there to remind them of their mistakes."

"I'm sure that's not true." Olivia grabbed Kat's hand and gave her an assuring squeeze. "I understand that you're hurt and feel like a burden but I assure you, you're not. I bet your mother is frantic with worry and so is your father."

"My father," Kat snorted as if it was the funniest thing she'd heard. "I'm sure he is," she snipped.

"Is your mother's husband a good man?"

"Oh she's not married, but yes, her boyfriend is an amazing man….he makes her so happy. He treats me well…always makes sure I'm happy, too."

"Then why would you think you're being pushed away?" Olivia asked, unraveling a part of the blanket. "If he makes sure you're happy, wouldn't he want you involved in this new development?"

"I guess." She shrugged, feeling sillier the more Olivia went on. "I guess I was just shocked by it all."

"Anyone in your situation would be, dear…I just think you handled it wrong."

"I guess I did."

Olivia smiled at Kat's blush and dug into her carpet bag. She pulled out a knitting needle and some yarn and placed it on Kat's lap. "Knitting always calms me down when I'm worried or upset about something. You should give it a try." Olivia spent the next few hours showing Kat how to crochet.

-x-X-x-

After a long and sleepless night, Bella tried Katherine's cell again and left another long voice message pleading with Kat to come home. She decided to check her email, hoping that Kat had sent her something. At this point, she was desperate for any word from her daughter.

A purchase alert from her American Express card caught her attention, since she hadn't used it since Katherine's birthday party, and even then it had been paid off. The email showed a transaction coming from Penn Station for an amount totaling over three-hundred dollars. "What?" She muttered to herself, "This is all I need."

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as he stretched out on her tiny office sofa.

"I think someone used my credit card."

"When?"

"I don't know…I hardly use it."

"Do you carry it with you?"

"No, I keep it in a shoe box in my closet. Katherine and I only- oh my god…" Bella sat up in her chair and studied the email alert again. "Oh my god, Edward…I know where Kat went!"

-x-X-x-

"Oh yes, here we are," the station manager smiled as he pulled up the transaction. "She booked a one way passage to Chicago-"

"Chicago?" Bella croaked. "She doesn't know anyone in Chicago."

"She reserved a seat for the connecting train."

"To?" Bella asked, leaning over the counter.

"Seattle, Ma'am." Bella exhaled sharply and felt her body relax, as mad as she was at her daughter, she was happy that Kat was going to see her grandpa.

"You have a sign posted on your window that all minors must be accompanied by an adult, unless other arrangements have been made. Who was the fool who let a sixteen-year-old teenage girl purchase a three-hundred dollar ticket alone, without raising a brow?"

"Calm down, Edward." Bella muttered, rubbing circles on his back. "Screaming isn't helping the situation."

"These people are idiots! She's only a child!" Edward yelled. "If she ends up taking the wrong train-"

"I'd appreciate it if you could contact the train station in Seattle…let them know they have a runaway and if they could hold her until I can get a hold of my father." Bella said, cutting off Edward's rants.

"Ms. Swan, I can assure you that we will get to the bottom of this." The station manager said, ignoring the huffing and puffing that was coming from Edward. The portly man scurried into the office and started making calls.

"Calm down, Edward. We know that she boarded, and that she's safe. I personally feel a little better that she's not lost or kidnapped somewhere in New York." Bella tried her hardest to keep her cool. She was mad at herself for being the great procrastinator she's always been. She was mad at her daughter for acting like it was the end of the world and using her credit card to fund her flighty trip.

"But she's-"

"She's on a train headed to the only place she's ever felt safe and everything made sense," Bella groaned, rubbing her temples. "I made a huge mess out of this!"

"What was the fight about, Bella?" Jasper asked, nudging her shoulder. "It couldn't have been that-"

"I'm pregnant, Jasper." Bella huffed, leaning against the ticket counter of the train station. Jasper's breath hitched as he stepped slowly away from her. "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you but-"

"You're what?" Jasper shrieked. The clerk at the ticket counter tapped at her keyboard, making herself look busy.

"This is not the way I wanted to tell you all but, there it is…"

"How-"

"Jazz, if you don't know how babies are made, then we've got bigger problems than me being pregnant." Jasper snickered and nudged her shoulder again. "I shouldn't have kept it from her," she muttered, rubbing her temples again.

"You're right," Jasper said. "You know better than to keep secrets from Kat. But, she shouldn't have run away…that was a stupid, immature thing to do."

"Believe me," Bella snorted. "She is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her." Edward leaned his head against her shoulder and waited patiently as the manager made his call.

"So, you're prego?" Jasper asked, after a long moment of silence.

"I'm prego," she said. "At least I'm old enough to drive this time."

"And you're not wearing a retainer to bed…"

"And I'm not in that weird 'crimped hair' phase."

"Thank god for that," Jasper shuddered. "Wow, Bells is pregnant." He spoke to himself this time, looking down at Bella's flat stomach. "Who's the father?" He laughed when Edward's head shot up from her shoulder and glared playfully at Jasper.

"I don't know yet…I think it's Edward's, but it could be the Sham-Wow guy, too." Bella sighed, "You know how I love Sham-Wows."

"Not funny," Edward muttered as he gently poked her side.

"No, it's not." She agreed. "I guess we'll find out once the baby's born," she teased.

"Miss Swan?" The station manager walked out of the office with a proud grin on his face. "I just got off the phone with Amtrak in Seattle and they are on alert now. Your daughter will be held just like you asked."

"Thank you, Sir." Bella breathed. "I appreciate all your help."

"It's the least I could do, Ma'am."

"No, the least you could do would see to it that the teller is reprimanded for their poor judgment call. You'd better believe that your higher ups will be receiving a strongly worded letter about this." Edward snapped, the manager nodded stiffly and returned to the office.

"Dude," Jasper snorted. "Strongly worded letter? How old are you? Fifty?"

"What?" Edward shrugged, Bella and Jasper snickered amongst themselves. "What's wrong with what I said?"

"Nothing," Jasper shrugged. "I just wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley, dangerous words…dangerous." Bella snorted and pinched Jasper's side, Edward rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the back of Jasper's head.

"I'm going to get home and book a flight for Washington. I'll call Holly from the cab and have her reassign my upcoming surgeries."

"I'll reschedule-"

"No, Edward, you can't take time off. Plus, this is something I think I should do on my own."

"Bella, it's my fault, too."

Bella took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles. "It needs to be just her and I. I know how that sounds, but I did the one thing I promised I'd never do- I excluded her." Edward sighed and ran his finger down her cheek.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her, "I don't like the idea of you traveling alone." He whispered against her cheek.

"I'll be fine, I'll be gone for a two days…it will fly by."

-x-X-x-

At the train station in Chicago, Olivia and Kat stood at the platform to say their goodbyes before Kat boarded the train to Seattle. Olivia pulled out a blue and white scarf she knitted and wrapped it around Kat. "It gets cold on the train, I wouldn't want you arriving in Seattle with the sniffles." Olivia said, tying the scarf.

"It's so pretty, thank you Olivia."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call my grandpa when I'm a couple of hours away…he'll meet me there."

"But you're sure you're going to be okay?" Olivia asked again. "I really don't feel comfortable knowing that you're in a train all alone…I feel like I-"

"You don't have to worry about me," Kat assured her. "I won't talk to strangers and keep my phone on me."

"Grandma!" A little girl ran through the crowd and flung herself to Olivia, latching on to her leg.

"Hannah!" Olivia laughed as she lifted the girl. "You've gotten so tall, growing like a weed."

"I've missed you Grandma," Hannah squealed as she hugged her neck and kissed her cheek. Kat had never known her mother's mom, and all she could remember of Peter's mother was a faint memory of her patting Kat on the head as if she were a dog. She wondered if things had been different…if her mother were to have waited to have her, her grandmother's might have been around more.

"Hannah, this is my new friend Kat. Kat, this is my Hannah-Bananas."

"Grandma," Hannah rolled her eyes and leaned her head against her neck. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Hi, Hannah. I like your tiara." Kat cooed. "You're a pretty princess."

"Thank you, you have pretty eyes."

"Thanks!"

"Hey Momma," a woman Kat assumed was Rebecca hugged Olivia and peeled Hannah out of her arms. "Hannah, remember Grandma has a bad back."

"Oh it's okay, Becky…I haven't seen my little cricket in so long."

Kat felt awkward around Olivia's huge family as they greeted her one by one, but that was only for a minute or two. Olivia introduced her to everyone and she suddenly found herself surrounded by friends. The train whistle blew and Olivia broke away from the crowd to find Kat again. "I really wish you weren't traveling alone, Dear."

"Olivia, I'll be fine, I promise."

"You're traveling alone?" Rebecca asked, adjusting Hannah on her waist. "Well, that just won't do! I know if my daughters were traveling alone, I'd be terrified. You have a long way to go."

"It's really not a big deal, I will be there in no time."

Olivia and Rebecca whispered amongst themselves while Kat gathered her bags and walked toward the train. "Kat!" Rebecca called, "Why don't I get you a plane ticket?"

"No, that's- I couldn't…no."

"Relax, I have frequent flier miles that you can use…they are just going to expire and- we'd just hate to think of you all alone on a train."

"Trains are safer than planes, in my opinion." Kat shrugged.

"But you'd get there quicker, a whole day sooner."

"That's very generous of you, but-"

"Please, as a mother, you'd make me feel so much better if I knew you weren't on the train." Both Olivia and Rebecca gave her pleading looks and melted Kat on the spot.

"Fine, fine…but I am totally paying you back."

"Don't you worry about that, we can give you a lift to O'Hare and I'll get you on the plane." Olivia smiled, motioning to her grandson to take Kat's bags. "You have to promise me that you're going to call your mom, though."

"I will, I promise."

-x-X-x-

"Doctor Cullen, Annette Evans is on the phone for you. She had some choice words for you since you cancelled her appointment."

"Tell her I'm in a surgery and reschedule her for the next available time," Edward muttered from under the pillow in the on-call room. He had only left Bella at airport less than an hour ago and he was already missing her terribly. What would he do for two whole days? He had forgotten what his life was like before she came along.

"Should I push back your six o'clock?" Holly asked, before she closed the door.

"No, I'll be in here until then."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Missing Bella, too?" She giggled and stopped when Edward pulled the pillow off his face. She flinched a little, preparing for the yelling he was about to do.

"Did you clear her schedule like she asked?" He asked, ignoring her giggles.

"Um, yes. I've pushed back and reassigned. She's clear until Monday."

"Thanks Holly, I'll be out in an hour or so."

"Oh," Holly snapped her fingers and opened the door wider. "Marcie said that there are no replacements available for Faye's position. We're going to have to stick to what we have, and that's Madeline."

Edward groaned and threw the pillow over his face again. "Talk to her and make her she knows her place."

"Will do, Dr. Cullen."

-x-X-x-

Madeline took the same trip to The Dwight School every other day and stood by the fountain, rustling up the courage to go in and talk to her brother. She couldn't go on lying to her parents or brother about where she was, and there were only so many emails she could send and so many phone calls she could ignore before they started to get curious.

"Can I help you, dear?" An elderly woman came out of the main office with stacks of papers in her hands.

"Now or never," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"Um, I'm looking for John Monroe-"

"Oh, Dean Monroe is in his office. It's through those doors," she pointed to the giant double doors she just walked through. "His secretary will buzz you in."

The school smelled like glue and furniture polish, just like it had when she went there all those years ago. The same ancient secretary sat in the same desk and wore the same tight, pulled back bun in her hair. "Madeline!" Mrs. Harris squealed, jumping out of her seat. "You've grown into a beautiful woman."

'Thank you, Mrs. Harris, is my brother in?"

"Of course, sweat pea." Mrs. Harris dialed his extension and whispered into the phone, not even a minute later John came bustling out of the office laughing like a little kid.

"Mads!" swooped her in his arms and spun her around a couple of times. "Gosh, I've missed the hell out of you!"

"How are you, Johnny?" She squeezed his neck and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Eh, can't complain." He shrugged, "Mom's still driving me crazy but what's new?"

"When did your flight land?" John ushered her inside his office and pushed her into a chair, she laughed at his excitement, his positive energy had always been infectious.

"Uh…well, funny story about that."

"What? Did you miss your flight again?" John laughed and patted her knee. "It sounds like you…my dorky sis."

"Your mom's dorky," she mumbled.

"Touché' little sister, touché. So when did you get in?"

"About four months ago." Maddy flinched and waited for her brother to start yelling.

"Four months ago? Shut up." He scoffed, "You mean to tell me all your emails and phone calls were coming from the U.S.?"

"It's complicated, Johnny…a lot has happened and-"

"And what? You didn't couldn't come to your family?" John placed his hands on hers and ruffled her hair. "My wild sister…and what does Paul say about this?" He toyed with a charm on her bracelet and smiled at the little Earth charm that hung.

"Paul could care less, I guess." Madeline shrugged, fidgeting uncomfortably. "We divorced about five months ago, I left shortly after it was finalized."

"You-you're divorced? Does Mom know? Wait…what am I saying, I'd know if she knew anything about it." John sat back in his chair and blew out a sharp breath. "What happened?"

"Our marriage wasn't a partnership. I loved him, I still do…but he did made decisions, important decisions, without me. No communication whatsoever, it got to the point where we were too tired to argue. A typical ending to a typical marriage."

"I wish you would have told me. I've told you before, what you tell me in confidence stays between us. I could have been there for you, helped you with whatever-"

"Johnny, I didn't need help. I needed to be alone, I needed to get me together."

"And have you?"

She took a deep breath and nodded confidently, "I'm in a much better place."

"I'm glad then. Where are you staying? Are you working?"

"I found an apartment in the Meat Packing District, it's cute. I'm working at Lenox Hill."

"Lenox Hill?" Madeline peeked from under her lashes and watched for her brother's reaction. His eyes bugged out of his head for a quick moment before he cleared his throat. "Are you still in trauma?"

"No, I'm a scrub nurse, I like it so far…some doctors are real douches but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I see," he cleared his throat and checked his watch. "I'm starving, do you want to grab something to eat?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair. "I say we do Greek, sound good?" John's voice was too happy, she knew him all too well.

"What's wrong, John? You sound so nervous."

"Um, it's nothing. I just…I had a long day and I'm really hungry."

"Okay," Madeline smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you."

"Me too, Mads."

-x-X-x-

The gentle rocking of the bus lulled Kat into a fitful sleep, it had been hours since her plane landed and she was stuck taking the Greyhound to Forks. The bus full of passengers eventually whittled down to only her and the driver. Her grandfather hadn't answered the phone all day, she figured he was out camping, since this was the time of year he loved to camp. She played with the touch screen on her phone and her finger hovered over her mother's number. It had been almost a day-and-a-half and her mother was probably sick with worry.

On the second ring, her phone went straight to voicemail-

"Hey it's me, Bella! Sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I'll think about calling you back."

"Mom, um…it's me. Look, I know you're probably looking for me. I know you're mad, too…I just had to get out of there and clear my head. I'm safe and I love you."

"We're arriving in Forks, little lady," the bus driver announced on the intercom. "We will be stopping at in ten short minutes."

"Thank you," Kat called from the back as she gathered her things. Thankfully, the bus stop was a couple of blocks from her grandfather's home, she decided to walk the rest of the way and think of what she was going to tell her Pop-pop.

The house looked the exact same way it did when they left it, her weathered tricycle was still flipped upside down on the side of the stairs that led up to the door. The lights were off and her grandfather's truck wasn't parked in under the carport.

In a way, she was kind of grateful for the peace and quiet. Kat took the hide-a-key from under the ceramic frog and jiggled the rusty lock before kicking open the heavy door. She dropped her bags in the hallway and plopped down on Charlie's favorite chair. She could smell the faint stench of cigars and Brasso in the living room. She missed her Pop-pop so much, but she missed her mother more.

-x-X-x-

Bella's plane landed in Port Angeles a few hours later. She had to catch a connecting flight in Dallas which delayed her a couple of hours. She rented a car and decided to drive the remaining hour to try and clear her head. She had left so many messages on her father's cell and answering machine, and that made her worry on top of everything else she was worrying about.

**I'm in Washington, headed to Forks. I love you. -B**

**Good. I was worried. -E**

**Baby, what are you doing up so late?-B**

**I couldn't sleep until I heard from you. How was the flight?- E**

**In my wicked rush, I forgot to book a non-stop flight. I was stuck in Dallas for a couple of hours but I finally made it. -B**

**Tell me you're not texting and driving…haven't you seen Oprah? What did she say about that?-E**

**I'm getting something to drink at the gas station outside of town. Oprah can kick rocks, BTW. -B**

**Cute, very cute. I miss you… -E**

**Oh baby I miss you, too. I'm getting ready to get back in the road, I will talk to you in the morning. Get some sleep. I love you! -B**

**I love you more. Be safe. -E**

**Always. Xxxo- B.**

After twenty minutes later, Bella pulled into her father's home and noticed the lamp in her old room was on. She used her own keys to open the door and noticed the T.V. was on in the living room. Charlie always had a problem with turning off the lights before he left a room. She hadn't seen his car in his spot and wondered how long he'd be gone.

Bella trudged up the stairs of her childhood home and smiled at the pictures Charlie hung against the wall. Old Polaroid's of a five-year-old Kat in her signature Punky Brewster sweater that Bella had to literally peel off of her on a daily basis. Her crazy blonde hair stuck out of a knit hat Rose had given to her and her face was dirty with chocolate cake from her memorable birthday party.

Her stroll down memory lane was interrupted when she heard the creaking of a bed. She walked up the stairs as quietly as possible, hoping that it had just been the wind. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 just incase. The door to her room was open and she could see the shadows from the T.V. against the wall. Bella quietly dropped her bags and tip toed into the room, squinting her eyes at the tiny figure balled up in the middle of her bed. Bella almost tripped over Kat's hot-pink duffle bag and her muffled curses made her daughter stir under the sheets.

Kat wasn't asleep, she heard the door drag open downstairs and the shuffle of feet slowly coming up the stairs. She didn't hear her grandfather's loud truck pull up or the jingle of his janitor-like key chain. "Please don't be a crazy murderer…please don't kill me, please don't kill me." Kat muttered against her pillow, too low for anyone to hear.

The bed shifted and she could feel the familiar warmth of her mother's arms wrap around her. "What were you thinking?" Bella croaked, squeezing her gently. Kat breathed a sigh of relief and tucked into her mother's embrace. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry," Kat whimpered, letting the tears stream freely down her face.

"Not good enough," Bella exhaled in relief. "So not good enough…"

Kat turned around to face her and wiped the tears from her mother's cheeks. "Were you asleep?" Bella asked, tugging gently on her daughter's hair.

"No, just laying down…thinking."

"I'm pretty sure Pop-Pop has some tea or something. We need to talk…like now." Kat nodded and scooted off the bed, taking her mother's hand, Bella had been so angry about this whole situation. She wasn't sure who she was more mad at- Kat or herself.

In the kitchen, they sat quietly at opposite ends of the table. Both opted for warm milk instead of tea and even that stood untouched in front of them. "Where's Pop?"

"I don't know." Kat muttered, toying with the ends of the table cloth. "More than likely, he's camping…it's that time-"

"That's right," Bella smiled. "So predictable."

"I um-"

"You used the card," Bella said.

"I'm sorry, I know it was super expensive but I knew that they wouldn't sell me a plane ticket." Kat rushed, nervously bouncing her knee. "I-"

"You could have just stayed and talked it out with me, kid." Bella snapped, clearing her throat, trying to calm herself. Kat jump a little in her seat and bit her lip to hold back her tears, she knew her mother was mad…it was written clearly across her face.

"I know. I just needed space to think about everything."

Bella huffed, wiping her eyes. "And what? You thought putting a few thousand miles between us would do it?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Mom, I was mad." Before Bella could speak again, Kat lifted her hand and shook her head. "I know that how I handled it was-"

"Juvenile, selfish, stu-"

"Wrong," Kat continued, "but it felt right at the time. I'm sorry I worried you, Mom, especially since-" Kat looked down at her mother's stomach and smiled. "I just- why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide something this big from me? I'm not a child, Mom."

"I forget that you're not. Especially when you run away like one." Bella wiped her tears again and crossed her arms over her chest. "I looked everywhere for you, Kat. I was losing my mind with worry. Just the mere thought of-"

"Mom," Kat walked over to her side of the table and sat close to her. "I'm sorry…I just felt..."

"I know how you felt, Sweetie. I didn't handle this responsibly, but I wouldn't have left you out. It's just been you and I since…forever. I was- am trying to wrap my head around all of this, you know how I like to analyze things…think it out before I make a move."

"Yeah," Kat agreed.

"Why did you run away? Why did you come back here?"

"You and Dad are happy with other people. You're living your lives and Mom, I couldn't be happier for you. Dad is so excited about being a dad and he had seemed to have forgotten he had a kid here. I love Edward, he's perfect for you and I've never seen you happier…now that you're pregnant, it makes me feel like I'm just a reminder of the mistakes you made."

Bella leaned back in her chair and studied her daughter for a long moment, Kat fidgeted uncomfortably under her mother's watchful stare until Bella grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You are not a mistake. You are the very reason I am where I am today, do you understand me?' Bella wiped the tears falling from Kat's cheeks and wrapped her arms around her, breathing her in. "Oh baby, I didn't deserve you but I'm so glad God thought differently…"

Kat giggled and tugged her mother's shirt, "Pop Pop says that."

"I know," Bella sighed. "Don't you ever think you're not wanted. Get those stupid thoughts out of your head, do you understand?" Kat nodded against her chest and squeezed Bella. "By the way, you are grounded."

"I know."

"Until you're like, seventy."

"Seventy? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Well, you used the card, without permission, and traveled across the country unattended…you know what? Let's make it eighty." Kat huffed and playfully glared at Bella, "Fine, seventy-five."

They moved to the living room and watched re-runs of The Simpsons and talked about Kat's trip. Kat talked about Olivia and her generous family and how she made her realize the error of her ways. "I wish I had a grandmother like that…she was so sweet."

"I wish you had a grandma like that, too." Bella continued to braid Kat's hair while she studied the picture of the sonogram. "But you have a grandpa that would move mountains for you." Bella thought about her mother and wondered how she was doing. It had been about fifteen years since she had heard anything about her. She was sad for Kat but at the same time, so very grateful to have her father all these years.

"And that's enough," Kat smiled as her finger traced along the sonogram. "I love him so much."

"Me too, honey." After talking for what seemed like hours, they eventually had fallen asleep in each other's arms in Bella's old room.

-x-X-x-

The next morning, Bella was jolted awake by the piercing ring of her cell phone. Kat groaned and pulled the covers over her head, whimpering that it was too early. Bella was about to ignore it but her pager had started going off at the same time.

"Hello?" She groaned.

"Bells, it's me."

"Dad?" She asked, sitting up in her bed. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Seattle, with Rose."

"What are you doing there? Is everything okay?" Bella pushed Kat and ripped the covers off over her head.

"Nick had a little episode and Rose was worried."

"An episode? What do you mean? Is Nicholas okay?"

"I don't know, they've been in Surgery since 3-in-the-moring." Charlie sighed.

"Why didn't Rosie call me?" Bella asked, throwing clothes out of her suitcase. "I would have taken the-"

"She didn't want to worry you, honey."

"Worry? She didn't want me to worry? She's stupid…I'll be right there."

"Hon, I don't want you to hop on a plane and-"

"I'm already in Washington, Dad…driving three hours isn't going to kill me."

"What? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, excitement in his voice.

"It's a long story daddy, one that Kat will fill you in on once we arrive. For now, I'm going to cut this short and get my ass on the road. I will call you when I'm close and tell Rose she is in some deep shit."

"Okay, hon." Charlie chuckled, "Drive safely."

Bella threw the phone back into her bag and pulled on Kat's big toe. "Why? It's so early!" Kat muttered, pulling the blanket over her head again.

"Kiddo, we have to get to Seattle."

"Why?"

"Rose's baby is sick, we have to go."

"What's wrong with the baby?" Kat asked, darting out of bed.

"I-" Bella stepped away from Kat and slowly covered her mouth with her hand. "No, no, no!"

"Mom?"

Bella shook her head ran out down the hall to the restroom and slammed the door behind her. Kat listened through the door as her mother wretched into the toilet. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and flinched when her mother moaned. "Jeez, everyday? Really?" Bella asked, rubbing her temples.

"You okay, Mom?" Kat asked, coughing back her laugh.

"I'm fine…morning-" Bella stopped and wretched again, cursing the smell of toilet bowl cleaner.

"Sickness," Kat finished.

"It's not funny!" Bella whimpered.

"I'm not laughing," Kat giggled. "Okay, now I am, but it's only because you ran…I've never seen you run, well, the only time I've ever seen you run was when you were chasing an ice cream man."

Bella shrugged and lifted herself off the floor. "I really wanted a popsicle," can you blame me?"

"No, I was right behind you."

"It's the same thing every single morning…I never got this with you."

"It's because I was, and still am, the perfect child," she grinned.

"Yes, the perfect child who makes her mother travel across the U.S. to chase after her…"

"Hey, aren't you glad in a way? I mean, you're a hop, skip and jump away from Rose and she really needs you. My timing is perfect."

"Don't sound so proud of yourself, kid." Bella snorted. "You're not off the hook for that stunt."

"I know, I know…but it didn't hurt to try."

"Kat, honestly…are you okay with this?" Bella asked, before she rinse her mouth.

"It's going to take a lot of getting used to but I'm happy for you. It's been just us two for so long now, it's time to add a couple of people in the mix…a couple! Not seven more kids."

* * *

* * *

**Shaina, my beta, is the best! We are both pregnant at the moment, so it's been fun to share my experiences with her...I am so grateful to have found a friend in this fandom that gets when I'm being a 'hormonal nutcase' :) I love you like I love my kettle cooked chips! ( You know it's serious when I bring up the kettle cooked chips) lol  
**

**_I want to take a moment to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers, you all make it so much easier to write and I appreciate each and every one of you! I recently hit 900 reviews and to me, that's like 6000! I try to reply to each and every one of you but if I haven't, I promise I will. _**

**_I will be updating my other fic-A lie to hold on to-next so be sure to stop by and check it out...let me know what you think :) _**

**_Let me know what you think...until next time! xxxo! _**

**_-AI-  
_**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

_How to save a life_

Dr. Hernandez sat in her office watching the many nurses and doctors flit by in rush. Each and everyone of them moved around each other without so much as a 'hello' or a 'good morning'. Half of them were too busy looking at charts or their pagers, and bumping into each other without any kind of apology.

"Rudeness everywhere." She muttered, straightening the framed pictures along her desk.

"Dr. Hernandez, your husband is on hold for you." Jessica said, placing stacks of papers on her desk.

"Tell him I'm in surgery." Carmen said, rubbing her temples.

"Okay," Jessica smiled. "You have a surgery scheduled for nine o'clock, and a meeting with the board at noon…ah, then Dr. Cullen at five."

"I forgot about the meeting," she winced. "Reschedule Dr. Cullen for tomorrow."

"But-"

"Is there a problem, Ms. Stanley?"

"Well, it's just that Dr. Cullen has been a little…insistent." Jessica nervously bit her lip and flipped through her planner. "Don't be surprised if he corners you in the halls."

"Ugh, he's so…um." Carmen rubbed her temples again and then snapped her fingers. "What's the word I'm looking for?" Jessica shrugged and refilled her coffee cup, eyeing Carmen. "It's at the tip of my tongue…damn it!"

"Um, annoying?"

"Yes!" Carmen snapped her fingers and sat back in her chair. "How could I have forgotten that word?" She laughed. "I think I need a nap."

"You've been here since four this morning."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"So, do you still want me to tell your husband you're unavailable?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Gotcha." Jessica nodded and closed the door behind her.

Jessica plopped down in her chair and rubbed her belly. She had just gotten over the morning sickness, and was really craving a hot dog from the cafeteria. Before she could dig into her snack drawer, the call rang back.

"Mr. Hernandez, Dr. Hernandez is performing an emergency appendectomy at the moment. I can take a-"

"An appendectomy?" Eleazar huffed, tapping his nails against the desk of his office. "Why would she be doing- you know what? Forget it. Just tell her to call me back when she's done." He slammed the phone down and threw his stapler against the wall.

He tried her cell phone for the hundredth time, only to be met with her voicemail again. "Carmen, please call me back, we need to finish discussing what Carlisle told us. Mi amor, you cannot hide behind those hospital doors. I know you're scared…I am too. Please don't shut me out, we have kids to think about. I love you."

Their newest family picture sat perfectly by his name plaque on the desk. Together, they had three beautiful children- Marisol, Phillip and Albert, and their children had children. They have been very blessed the thirty plus years they'd been together.

Lately, Carmen's behavior had been odd. She was forgetting their children's names and even forgetting how to tie a shoe on one occasion. One day, Eleazar and Carmen were in their home office doing paperwork on each end of the office when Carmen became disoriented after she bent down to load more paper into their printer. Two days after that, she drove around their neighborhood for an hour because she forgot where she lived. Carmen managed to catch Carlisle before his flight back to Washington. Her bouts of dizziness, memory loss and headaches were getting worse as the weeks progressed and the only neurosurgeon she had ever trusted was him.

The symptoms were all too familiar to her, and the idea of finding out what she thought she already knew frightened her.

After explaining her symptoms, Carlisle agreed that an cat scan would be needed to determine whether or not her self-diagnosis was accurate…he hoped to God it wasn't.

_Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar sat in the screen room of the hospital, patiently waiting for the scans of the appear. "I just think you're over working yourself, you're tired and need a break." Eleazar whispered, patting her hand reassuringly._

_"I'm sure you're right," Carmen smiled. When Eleazar turned his attention towards the computer screen, she gave Carlisle and knowing look before shaking her head._

_"Ah, here we go," Carlisle said. The image began to load painstakingly slow across the screen before splitting up into four pictures of different angles of her brain. Carmen squeezed her husband's hand and leaned forward to get a better view. "Carmen, I-" Carlisle shook his head and squinted at the screen again._

_"It came back," she muttered._

_Eleazar looked between the two and saw the grave exchanges the two made. "What's back?" He asked, tugging on her hand. "Why are you two so quiet?"_

_Carlisle cleared his throat and pointed at the frontal view of her brain. "See that right there, Eleazar?" He asked, pointing at darkened area of Carmen's brain._

_"Yes, it looks like there's a black cluster in her brain." He muttered, adjusting his glasses. "What is it?"_

_"A tumor," Carmen said pointedly. She leaned back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair. Eleazar moved from his seat to on his knees on Carmen's side. "A glioblastoma, to be exact." She sighed, sounding nonchalant about the whole thing. "Funny."_

_"Funny?" Eleazar asked, squeezing her hand._

_"The name of a tumor." She smiled, never taking her eyes off the scan. "It sounds like it should be on the side of a space ship."_

_"Carmen, is this something serious?"_

_"Oh…oh yeah." She snorted, willing back the tears that threatened to fall._

_"Eleazar, a glioblastoma can be taken out with surgery."_

_"And the chance of survival is what, Carlisle? After how many turns of chemo will I expect to have before I'm back to normal?"_

_"Wait! Chemo?" Eleazar shouted. "Isn't chemo what you give to patients who have…cancer?"_

_"Treatment for this type of tumor varies, Carmen." Carlisle said, eyeing her like a father scolding a child._

_"Varies on what?" Eleazar asked._

_"Eleazar." Carmen started, but before she could finish, he lifted his hand to silence her._

_"Varies on what, Carlisle?" He asked again._

_"It varies according to each patient's circumstances. Eleazar, gliomas require early and aggressive treatment. Judging by the size, I want to say the sooner the better."_

_"What size? Size of…ugh! I can't even form a proper sentence."_

_"Join the club," Carmen snorted._

_"Carmen, this is not funny!" Eleazar shouted, shrugging off Carlisle's attempted to calm him._

_"Her behavior could also be a result of the tumor and where it's located, Eleazar. Calm down."_

_After a couple of cleansing breaths, Eleazar nodded and took his seat by his wife again. She held out her hand for his without breaking away from the screen. "What are our options?" Eleazar asked in almost a whisper._

_"I would have to perform a craniotomy, which is a procedure that will remove the tumor."_

_"Then it's all gone?" He asked._

_"Surgery alone is not considered sufficient treatment because this type of tumor has tentacle-like properties that can spread into surrounding brain tissue. Complete surgical removal of all tumor cells is almost impossible." Carlisle stopped when Carmen busted out in loud guffaw, wiping her tears as she continued to eye the rotating picture of her brain. "Carmen?"_

_"This is…ridiculous!" Carmen muttered, tugging at the roots of her hair. "I don't understand how this could have happened?" She cried. "And I should know that things like this happen and that's why we're here…Ugh! I'm the Chief of Surgery and I'm still asking questions…wondering what I did to deserve this. I should know better." Her rant was sudden and the words she spoke really didn't make sense through her tears, she sat back in her chair and cried quietly against her husband's shoulder._

_Eleazar wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple as she wiped her tears away. "Is there a cure?" He rasped, looking to Carlisle._

_Carlisle cleared his throat and waiting until Carmen pulled herself together before continuing. "Because of this potential growth, I want to implant gliadel wafers."_

_"What are-"_

_"They're little sponge-like material that contain chemotherapy drugs. I will insert it into the cavity of the removed tumor. The wafers release chemotherapy drugs for several days before eventually dissolving."_

_"Will that kill the bastards?" Eleazar asked, earning a breathy giggle from his wife._

_"There's a good chance it will."_

_"I don't want a 'good chance' Carlisle. I want you to do everything in your power to make my wife healthy again."_

_"She will have to undergo radiation and chemotherapy-"_

_"No." Carmen said, rising slowly from her seat. "There will be no surgery…I will not lay naked on a slab while you cut into my brain. Neuro is my specialty too, Carlisle. I know all the risks._

_"Carmen, be reasonable. This is serious-"_

_"I know the severity of my diagnosis. You and I both know the recovery time takes forever and I don't want my children seeing me this way."_

_"You're being unreasonable, mi amor. If there's a chance we can fight and beat this, then I say we take it."_

_"No."_

_"Carmen, I can do this for you tonight or tomorrow, the sooner the better." Carlisle moved his chair in front of hers and took her hands in his. "Don't throw in the towel. I know you're scared and it's okay to be scared, but we got through this the last time."_

_"Barely." Carmen nodded warily and let the tears fall haphazardly down her face._

_"We made a pact almost twenty years ago to be the only ones to poke around in each other's brains…do you remember?"_

_"We were both a couple of stupid interns back then, Carlisle." She giggled, squeezing his hand. "We didn't know much of anything back then."_

_"Well," Carlisle cocked his brow and cleared his throat, "I happen to be the best neurosurgeon on the West Coast."_

_"And I was…or am one of the most sought-after in the country…I think I win."_

_"Touche' Madam ten blade." Carmen playfully pushed Carlisle and reached for her husband's hand. "So, are we going to do this?"_

_After a long moment of silence, she shook her head and before Eleazar could argue, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly on the lips._

_"This is the fourth time this has happened to me, my love. Since I was twelve…the last time I had surgery, I was twenty-three and almost died."_

_"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked as she wiped his tears from his cheeks._

_"Because I was foolish to think it would never come back."_

_"Carmen, we can fight this-"_

_She shook her head and forced him to make eye contact with her. "We've raised three beautiful children and have lived to see two gorgeous grandchildren. I want to live out the rest of my days on a beach, somewhere far from here with you and a sunset like the one we saw on our honeymoon all those years ago."_

_"Carmen-"_

_"I'm looking at the situation as it is, my love." She pointed at the blackened area of her brain and drew a circle around it. "The tumor is in dangerous territory. There is a big possibility that Carlisle won't be able to remove it all, and if he can't, then what? Chemo, speech therapy…I grow tired even thinking about it."_

_"You're scared. That's it, isn't it?"_

_"Not scared," she shook her head adamantly. "I'm looking at the situation as it is. I have about a good year or two…give or take. I can retire and do what we always planned and travel."_

_"Carmen, why don't you go home and sleep on it? I can extend my stay until Friday, that should give you enough time to sit with your family and discuss things."_

_"There's nothing to discuss, Carlisle. I will not be doing the procedure." She slowly moved her hands away from her husband's face and reached out to shake Carlisle's. "I'm sorry for making you miss your flight…why don't you book another on me, of course."_

_"I think I'd like to stay until Friday…just in case."_

_"There will be nothing to stay for," Carmen smiled. "My decision has been made."_

Carmen paced around her office, fidgeting with the picture frames and awards on her book shelf. She thought about the procedure and the pain of recovery after. The truth was, Carmen had always been afraid to go under the knife. It sounded silly to any other surgeon as established as she was, but she's seen so many deaths via brain tumor that she couldn't bear the thought of leaving like that.

"I've been in your research lab, I've got to say that I'm quite impressed with your selection." Carmen looked up to notice Carlisle leaning against the door of her office. "Do you really think you're going to get rid of me that easy?" He chuckled.

"I thought I got rid of you a week ago. Don't you have patients in Washington?"

"Nothing as serious as this at the moment." Carlisle sat on her desk and studied her family portrait. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"That they do." Carmen agreed. "Marisol was accepted into Julliard, she's a wonderful dancer. Albert's wife just had my first granddaughter…after being surrounded by grandsons, it's quite refreshing to buy pink." Carlisle nodded and gently placed the frame back on her desk. "Phillip is his mother's son, though," she continued. "Has it in his mind that he's going to be a doctor. I believe him, too. That kid is so smart."

"Carmen," Carlisle started. "Don't you want to live to see him accomplish that?"

"You're pushy, has anyone ever told you that?" Carmen laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"You're my friend," Carlisle said. "I want to do what you know I do best…get in there and fix this." Carmen cocked her head to the side and shook her head, she laughed humorlessly and waved her hand for him to carry on.

"What a cocky surgeon you've become, Carlisle…you've never been one to show off." Carmen snorted.

"This isn't showing off, Carmen. This is me being your doctor and telling you that surgery is needed."

"Do you know how many patients stroke out during a surgery like this?"

"How many patients have stroked out on my table?" Carlisle raised is brow and dared Carmen to argue his stats. Truth was, Carlisle batted one-hundred to one…the odds were in his favor and deep down, Carmen knew it.

"If it doesn't work, I'm dead." She said, choosing to argue anyway.

"It it doesn't work, you're already dead."

"That, my friend, is a decision I can live with." She crossed her arms and legs and glared at her oldest and dearest friend.

"Unfortunately my dear, dear friend, walking away from this with clean hands is not something I can live with."

"I don't think-"

"What are you going to do, Carmen? Say your goodbyes and travel around Europe until your memory goes? Motor functions are out the window and the pain…do you remember the pain? That pain you felt day in and out will come back and you'll wonder why you didn't do something when you had the chance. No. I am not walking away from this and neither are you…we are going to fight this, Carmen…even if I have to declare you incompetent."

"You wouldn't…"

"I will do whatever I have to do to make sure you stay alive." Carlisle brushed her hair away from her face and lifted her chin. "We watch patients go under everyday and you've done the procedure hundreds of times…but you've also seen the new found lease on life they have when their cancer-free and living their lives."

"I'm just so scared."

"And that's okay…but you have to trust me, Carmen. Have faith in me to fix this…we can fight this."

"O-okay." Carmen finally agreed, slumping against Carlisle. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good," Carlisle sighed. "This is going to make Eleazar very happy…"

"Whatever you do, don't tell him he was right. I will never hear the end of it."

-x-X-x-

"Pop-pop!" Kat squealed, running into her grandfather's waiting arms. "I've missed you!"

"Kat, what are you doing here?" Charlie squeezed her quickly before pushing her off him, he eyed her suspiciously before noticing Bella a few feet away. "It's a school day."

"I know."

"You know…but?"

"I kinda-"

"She ran away from home, Dad." Bella said, kissing her father on the cheek.

"What?" He blinked, staring between the two. "How did-"

"I just got a little overwhelmed with things that were going on," Kat shrugged. "I just wanted to come back and visit you for a bit."

In the car on the way over, both Kat and Bella agreed to keep the news of the baby to themselves. Bella explained that the first trimester is the most sensitive time in a woman's pregnancy and she'd hate to get anyone's hopes up if something happened to go wrong.

"And you think that running away was the answer?" Charlie asked, glaring at her. "Did you think it was just going to be a vacation coming here to visit me?"

"N-no but-"

"But nothing, little girl." Charlie snapped. "Of all the stupid, immature things you could think to do…"

"Mom..." Kat whimpered, looking to her mom for help.

"Uh-uh, kiddo." Bella sighed, shaking her head. "This is all you-"

"And you!" Charlie spat. "How could you let her out of your sight?"

"Wait a minute…are you blaming me?" Bella squeaked, looking between the two. "She left while I was sleeping…no note or phone call."

"We are so lucky you didn't get kidnapped, Petite." Charlie said, shaking his head. "And you are not off the hook…not by a long shot!"

"Pop-pop," Kat whimpered, "I know what I did was wrong. Mom and I already talked. Please don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm…I'm…hell, I'm furious!" Charlie huffed. "You don't do things like that, Kat. I don't care how mad you are. What if someone had stolen your bag and left you stranded in the middle of nowhere? You would have to ask a stranger for help and what if that stranger was a pedophile or rapist?"

"Dad," Bella stepped in between them and placed her hands on his shoulder. "You're scaring her."

"She should be scared," Charlie muttered. "Kiddo, in the twenty years I've been in the force, I've come across a few runaway cases that didn't end well. I've seen images and scenes that still haunt me…girls younger than you, hell some even a year older-" Charlie shook the images out of his head and took a seat in the waiting room area and looked at Kat. "I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you, kiddo."

"I'm sorry," Kat sniffed. Charlie sighed and pulled at her coat, she landed on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just overreacted."

"This wouldn't have happened if you two stayed here…where it's normal."

Bella scoffed and kissed her father on his forehead. "Real cute, Dad."

"I'm just putting it out here, Bells. If you are thinking about coming back, your room is still there."

"I will be sure to think about it," Bella laughed. "So, any word on Nick?"

"No, I've been out here for a couple of hours and Rose hasn't come out yet. I have no clue."

"Right, well I'm going to go and find Rose. Dad, why don't you and Kat go and grab lunch?"

"Do you want us to bring you back something?" Kat asked, eyeing her mother's stomach. "You haven't eaten since this morning."

"No thank you." Bella glared at her daughter, Kat rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, call us if you change your mind, Bells. Let's go Kat," Charlie grabbed her hand and picked up her overnight bag from the chair. "You and I still have a lot to talk about."

-x-X-x-

"Dr. Cullen, because Nick's lungs were underdeveloped, we had to insert a tube into his chest in order to breathe."

"How long will it stay in there?" Rose asked, pacing in front of the nursery.

"Until the lung can stand up on it's own." The doctor answered, flipping through his chart. "We will monitor him." The doctor shook Rose's hand and disappeared down the corridor. Rose placed her hands on the glass partition and gently strummed her fingers against it. "Hang in there, baby." She whispered, wishing that her sister was there. Rose knew that she would eventually have to answer for not picking up her sister's calls. So much has happened in the past few weeks that she didn't think her sister would understand…or accept.

"You better have a good god damned reason for disappearing on me, Rosalie." She blinked twice before turning to see her sister standing across the hall with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm waiting," Bella snapped.

Rose shook her head, willing the tears away and ran into her sister's arms. All the anger Bella felt for her sister disappeared when Rose sobbed quietly on her shoulder. "What's going on with Nicholas?" Bella cooed, dabbing Rose's face with a handkerchief.

"They said his lung collapsed and they had to put a breathing tube in his chest. No one is telling me anything else…it's like they don't care that I'm a doctor, too!"

"Right now, you're a worried mom, hon. I know a collapsed lung sound scary but it's common with preemies."

"I feel so helpless," Rose sniffed.

Before Bella could speak, the alarms on the machines went off and a team of nurses surrounded Nicholas's incubator. Bella ran into the nursery and did a quick assessment. "What's going on here?" She snapped, moving one of the nurses out of the way.

"Who are you?" They nurse asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Dr. Isabella Swan, I am this child's doctor…Move. Out. Of. My. Way." Bella seethed.

"He's not breathing." Another nurse said, pulling out an ambu bag from her supply tray.

"He's having an apenic episode…let's get him intubated." Bella began to bark out orders to the nursing staff and after a few minutes of silence the machines stopped and Nicholas was stable.

"What happened?" Rose cried. "He was breathing fine."

"It happens, Rosie, but he's fine now."

"But I don't understand-"

"Rose." Bella placed her hands on Rose's shoulder and gently pushed her back into the hallway. "No one really knows…it's just like infants with RDS. One moment their fine, the other they're struggling for air…but he's fine now."

"He's fine?"

"Rosie, I told you from the beginning that he was going to require a lot of attention. He has a long road ahead of him."

"Do you think he's going to make it?"

"I am going to do everything in my power keep him alive. He's grown so much!" Bella cooed, looking at him through the window.

"He's so strong, too." Rose sighed, "My pinky fits perfectly in his teeny hand."

"That's some crazy blonde hair, too!"

"Tell me about it," Rose snorted. "I'm a little jealous."

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella looked around to see if Emmett or Edward had shown up but the short nurse stood there staring at Rose.

"Cullen?" Bella repeated as Rose stood there glancing nervously between the nurse and her sister.

"Um...what is it, Yvette?" Rose asked, feeling Bella's death glare on her face.

"Wendy Johnson is on the phone, she's needing to speak with you about her rhinoplasty."

"Did you tell her I wasn't available today? Patch her through to the answering service and have Dr. Sanchez take the call."

"Very well, Dr. Cullen." Yvette disappeared, leaving the two sisters alone in the hall.

"I'm hungry," Rose whispered as she rubbed her stomach.

"Rosie…why did that nurse call you Dr. Cullen?"

"They have a great Greek salad." Rose continued, staring at her son through the window. "The macaroni is good, too. I know how much you love macaroni."

"Rose-"

"I got married, Bella." Rose blurted, wincing…waiting for it. Things got quiet for a moment and Rose eventually looked over to her sister.

Bella stood facing the nursery, she did well to mask her surprise, grinding her teeth to keep from yelling at Rose. "When?" Bella whispered, not trusting her voice.

"Last month."

"What were you thinking?" Bella whispered again, feeling the anger build up around her eyes. "You've only known him for what, a minute?"

"I love him, Bella." Rose shrugged. "He's an amazing guy, so attentive and he's going to be wonderful father."

"I told him where you were to talk to you! Not marry you." Bella muttered, biting at her nail. "What hurts the most is that you can make this life altering decision without even telling me, your sister. You avoid my calls and speak to everyone else like I did something wrong."

"I just didn't know how to tell you."

"How did dad take it? Did you even tell him?"

"Of course I did, he loves Emmett."

"What the shit, Rose?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was just afraid you'd tell me I was making a mistake. I didn't want any-"

"Any what?" Bella snapped, crossing her arms again.

"I didn't want you telling me anything negative."

"Negative? You think I'm negative?" Bella asked, blinking back tears. "What-"

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella."

"Well how did you mean it, Rose?"

"I was afraid that you'd talk me down from my cloud," Rose smiled. "He came into my life and swept me off my feet. I still haven't found solid ground." She laughed and placed her hand back on the partition. "I didn't want you or anybody telling me what I did was stupid."

"Rosie, I wouldn't do anything like that. You're my sister. Your happiness is important to me." Bella tugged at her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I just can't believe you married Emmett!" She laughed. "Emmett! The dude who collected pogs in medical school."

"Stop making fun," Rose laughed. "He's a big kid, so what?"

"Nothing," Bella shrugged. "His brother is going to be pissed, so is Alice."

Rose shrugged and leaned her head against the window of the nursery. "It runs in the family, doesn't it?"

"What?" Bella asked, checking her phone, Edward called twice and text once.

"The flighty behavior…shooting off at the handle."

"I am not flighty," Bella argued.

"You're not?" Rose snorted. "Moving to New York from one day to the next?"

"Shut up." Bella laughed and shoved her playfully. "I'm not the one who died her hair playboy-blonde just because…"

"Playboy-blonde?" Rose laughed. "That's totally mean!"

"How is it mean? You look like Holly Madison."

"I do not!" Rose touched her hair and sucked on her teeth. "I happen to think blonde suits me, and I remember you having that vitamin c color hair at one point…do you want to be the pot or the kettle?"

"Bleh," Bella stuck her tongue out and Rose playfully smacked her in the back of the head. "So who do I need to talk to in order to get in on his case?"

"Do you remember Alec Newberry?" Rose said, scrunching her nose.

"Alec? From Forks High?" Bella shook her head in disbelief and shuddered. "That guy used to eat his boogers in health class…so gross!"

"Yeah well, that booger eater is head of neonatal here. You'd have to talk to him."

"Ick," she shuddered.

From what Bella could remember, Alec Newberry had been voted most likely to be abducted by aliens in high school. He was the pimply-faced boy who would trip over his own Velcro shoes and collected pens in his Star Wars pocket protector. He was head of Forks High School's Extraterrestrial Lookout club and founder of the Matheletes club. It has also been known around the school that he carried the biggest and brightest torch for Bella ever since grade school.

"Renee called me at the office last week." Rose said, snapping Bella out of her train of thought. She hooked her arm around Bella's and lead her down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Wow, how long has it been since we've heard from her?"

"She said she had been trying to get a hold of us but dad changed his number and no one around town would help her out."

"Good," Bella shrugged. "Does she want money again?'

"Bella," Rose chided. "She's living in Florida with her sponsor."

"So she actually stuck to rehab this time?" Bella snorted. "And now she wants to make amends?" Rose stayed quiet and continued to pull her along the corridor. "Rose?" Bella sighed, tugging her to a stop. "What did she have to say that we haven't already heard?"

"I know, but I she really sounds like she means it this time." Bella scoffed and started walking towards the station again. "She said she's been clean for three years now," Rose added.

"That's a long time…even for her." Bella conceded, "It still doesn't excuse her for not wanting to know my child."

"You're right," Rose shrugged. "I just commend her for getting her shit together, don't you?"

"I guess."

"She asked for your number."

"Oh God, Rose! Did you give it to her?"

Rose stopped walking and stared at her sister in disbelief. "She's our mother, Isabella, not some telemarketer, and no, I didn't."

"Thank you," Bella huffed. "Look, I have my reasons…you know them as well as I, and unlike you, I cannot just be okay with everything she's done to us."

"I understand, Bella." Rose snaked her arm around Bella's again and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"And don't call me Isabella again." Bella shrugged the shoulder that Rose's head rested on. "I feel like I'm being scolded...now what were you saying about macaroni and cheese?"

-x-X-x-

"How are you, Edward?" Carmen asked, offering him a cup of coffee.

"I've been better." Edward gratefully accepted cup and sipped slowly, fighting the sleep the lay heavy on his lids. Since Bella had been gone, he had trouble sleeping in his own bed without her. Elvis had kept good company, but the dog snored louder than his love. Edward smiled at his own little ribbing and checked his phone for any missed calls.

"You look like crap. Have you been working over your time?"

"I have…but what's new?" Edward shrugged. "I just haven't been sleeping very well."

"Jessica told me Dr. Swan took emergency leave, would that have anything to do with it?"

"It might." Edward looked at Carmen over his coffee cup and grinned. "I've also been working on my research paper, it's not going as well as I'd like."

Their conversation was interrupted by a slight knock at the door before Jessica came in. "Dr. Cullen is waiting."

"Let him in," Carmen blew out a sharp breath and sat up straight in her chair.

"Dad?" Edward rose from his seat and looked between Carmen and Carlisle. "What are you still doing in town? I thought you left last week?"

"Change of plans, son."

"Is everything alright?"

"Edward," Carmen began. "As you know, I had my monthly board meeting today-"

"Oh no, are they taking away the funding for the DaVinci program?" Edward began to pace in her office, tugging on his already disheveled hair. "We had outside funding…how can they think to take-"

"Edward, no." Carmen sighed, motioning for him to take his seat again. "I announced my plans to step down from chief of surgery…effective immediately."

"What?" Edward blinked, "why?"

"My tumor came back." She whispered, "And your father stayed in New York to perform the procedure."

"Oh Carmen, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Edward. I called you in today because I wanted to offer you the position. I have already received the boards approval and they will be here next week to offer you a contract and iron out any details."

"Wait-Carmen…I'm not-"

"You are ready, Edward…hell, I groomed you myself, how could you not be?" Carmen smiled. "Carlisle has my surgery scheduled for Tuesday, tomorrow you will assume the position temporarily until the board comes in and signs off on you."

"But if he's removing your tumor, you should be fine to resume-"

"I'm getting too old for all the stress I'm being given. If this surgery goes well, I want to move back to Arizona and maybe start a private practice….spend more time with my kids and grandkids."

"Carmen-"

"You are young, smart and one hell of a doctor, Edward. You have no children so your schedule is flexible…you log in more hours than I ever did." Edward gulped and slouched back into his chair. She was right, he didn't have children now but in about eight months he would. "I've missed out a big chunk of my children's lives…I want to be there now and if I survive-"

"You will," Carlisle said.

"If I survive," she continued. "I want to make the most out of my life."

"I don't know what to say." Edward knew it would be in bad taste to jump up and down and squeal like a girl, there were a lot of things he needed to consider. Being chief meant dedicating his life to the hospital- which he already did, until he met Bella. Now there would be a child involved…two children, with Kat, and he wanted to be there for everything.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say yes, but if you need time to think, I can give you until Monday."

"This is an amazing opportunity, son." Carlisle said, patting him on his back. "What is there to think about?"

"Carmen," Edward said. "I just need to think about it…there is so much to process."

"I understand, Edward. This is a life changing opportunity…things aren't as they used to be with you." Her pager went off at the same time Edward's did. "I'll give you until Monday."

She motioned for Carlisle to follower her outside but before he did, he shook his sons hand and shook his head in amusement. "It's amazing how much your life changes when you meet the right woman…the old Edward would have jumped at the change, without thinking."

"A lot has changed, Dad." Edward smiled, pulling his father into a hug. "You'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Do you need an extra hand on Dr. Hernandez's procedure?" Edward asked, effectively changing the subject.

"The last time we removed the tumor, she had a heart attack on the table…just be on call in case I page you."

"Of course."

"Carlisle, we have a meeting with Dr. Levis now…are you ready?" Carmen called from the door.

"Be right there." Carlisle patted his son's back one last time. "I don't like when you're cryptic, Son. I will be needing an explanation later."

"We will meet for dinner after Carmen's surgery," he waved. He found himself alone in Carmen's office, staring out at the different doctors and nurses that zoomed past each other main hall. To him, it was almost like a dance, the way they moved around each other. He was still weary at the prospect of taking on the position. His entire career was spent working up to this…but he couldn't find it in him to be excited about anything until he spoke to Bella.

"Dr. Cullen," Jessica called from the doorway. "Jennifer from information just called and there's someone asking for you in the first floor waiting area."

"Did they say who it was?" He asked.

"No, doctor." Jessica batted her lashes and held the door open for him. "Just that it was important." Edward walked past her and caught the elevator before Jessica could stop him. His phone began to play Claire de Lune and Bella's sleeping face appeared on his screen.

"Hello lover," she purred before he could say hello.

"Hello to you, too." He yawned, pressing the first floor button on the elevator pad.

"You sound like crap…have you been at the hospital all night?"

"No, I haven't been able to sleep right…I miss you."

"Aw, baby I miss you, too."

"How is everything?"

"Kat is getting her butt handed to her by my father, she took a plane the last leg of her trip."

"How did she manage to book a flight? She's under eighteen?"

"A stranger was kind enough to do it for her. I'm at Seattle Pres right now-"

"A stranger? What stranger? Wait, did you were in Seattle? Is everything okay?"

"Nicholas had a hard time last night but he's doing good now, I talked to Rose."

"Did you kick her butt like you said you would?"

"No," she giggled. "She's a nervous wreck, I'll do it after everything is calm."

"Do they know?"

"No, I'm going to wait a little."

"Not too long, I hope."

"No, just until everything is settled with Nick and Kat…I need some sort of normalcy."

"I miss you," Edward whispered after a beat. "Come home."

"Tomorrow night if all goes well."

"I have some news to discuss with you." Edward said, lightly banging his head against the wall of the elevator.

"Uh oh…good or bad?"

"Good…I think."

"Spill it then, Cullen." Bella giggled.

"It's something I'd rather talk to you in person about…tomorrow you say?" The elevator doors opened and he made his way down the corridor to the waiting area.

"That's the plan, but are you really going to leave me hanging?" Edward first noticed Jennifer smiling broadly at a woman who's back was turned, when Jennifer noticed Edward standing there she waved him over, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Edward?" Bella said. "You still there?" The woman slowly turned around with a big smile on her face. She had green eyes and reddish brown hair…just like him.

"Hello, Edward…it's been such a long time." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed gently, he did not return the hug.

"Edward? Are you okay?" He could hear Bella's muffled voice over the phone but his body frozen where he stood. "Edward!" Bella yelled again. "I think the connection-"

"Bella, I have to call you back…I love you." He flipped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. "What are you doing here?" He snapped, waving Jennifer away.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought-"

"You thought what?" Edward huffed, looking around and finding Jennifer and another employee staring at them. The woman smiled sadly and gently placed her hand on his cheek, he wanted to swat her away but there was something about her touch that seemed to calm him down. "What do you want, Elizabeth?" He asked, pulling away slowly.

"We need to talk, Son."

* * *

**I love my beta :) Shaina, you're the best. **

**Thank you to ALL my readers/reviewers, you have NO idea how much I appreciate your feedback. I recently hit over 1000 reviews and I am seriously stoked, you all are amazing! **

**I was recently asked the ages of my characters, so here you go :) **

**Katherine-16**

**Bella-32 **

**Edward-36 **

**Alice & Emmett-31**

**Jasper-32 **

**I have been seriously behind on my review replies, I promise I will reply to each and everyone of you this time around. I hope to update all my stories at least one more time before the baby comes (Due April 11th) I am tweaking the next chapter so bear with me. :)**

**xoxo**

**-AI  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Blue skies_

Song: Blue skies again by Jessica Lea Mayfield.

Bella shrugged off Edward's abrupt goodbye, figuring that he was needed somewhere more important. She knew that if she had stayed on the phone a little longer, she might have spilled the beans about Rosalie and Emmett's Vegas nuptials. She picked at her macaroni and cheese in the cafeteria and waited for Rose to return from her meeting with Dr. Newberry. Her mind wandered to Rose and wondered what went through her head when she agreed to Vegas.

She was happy for her sister, but this was so out of character for her. Over the years, despite Bella's constant mocking, Rosalie lived by Brigitte Bardot's words of wisdom- I leave before being left. I decide.

Since her divorce from Royce, she made a promise to herself to never marry again. While Bella thought it was good for Rose to be self sufficient, she worried about her sister's bitter attitude towards men. She gave up trying to show Rose that not all men were like her ex, but Rose was never convinced…until she met Emmett. Even though Bella had reservations about their sudden marriage, she knew that Emmett was good for Rose. He was one of the kindest men she had ever known, and she knew he could stand his ground. That was something Bella felt that Rose needed.

"There you are!" Rose pulled the spoon out of Bella's hand and stuffed a helping of macaroni into her mouth. "I told you it was good."

"Since when do we share food?" Bella huffed, snatching the spoon back from her sister.

"Since now, Jerk." Rose took the spoon back and moved the tray in front of her. Bella playfully pinched her side and leaned into Rose and eyed the dainty diamond ring she wore. "What?" Rose asked, staring at her hands. "Oh…" she smiled and twisted the ring around her finger.

"It's pretty."

"I know," Rose sighed. "Emmett wants to buy something bigger but I think this is perfect because he picked it."

"Wow Rose…I never thought I'd see you like this." Bella leaned her head against Rose's shoulder and shoved her food around the tray. "I'm so happy for you, but I have to ask…how will this marriage work with you here and him there?"

"Well, he put in for a transfer."

"When?" Bella asked as Rose snatched the spoon back from her hands.

"The day he got back to New York. He spoke with the chief, and she helped him find a position here at Seattle Pres."

"Wow. Well he certainly doesn't waste time." Bella laughed. "How does he expect to move across the country without his siblings noticing his absence? Alice especially."

"Well, I was planning on making the trip to help him pack and we were going to tackle everyone there."

"And Nick?"

"Dad said he can stay with him but that was before this morning."

"Rose, more than likely he's okay. Speaking of Nick, how did it go with Alec?"

"Well he wants to meet with you and give you the run down on Nicholas's case, but he's in a meeting until two. He will meet us in the nursery at three, and I have your pass to work around the hospital without any problems." Rose dug out a temporary ID badge from her back pocket and smiled at the picture. "You look so young here." Rose traced her picture and giggled when Bella tore it from her hands.

"Ugh, my hair looks like I hadn't washed it in days."

"You were just an intern back then…I'm sure you probably hadn't. Ow!" Rose whimpered, rubbing the rib that Bella had poked. "It's a cute picture."

"I remember the day I took this…I was fresh off a forty-eight hour shift." Bella winced and remembered her horrible intern years and the Stalin-like resident she was under. "And Dr. Grant was an ass."

"Stan?" Rose smiled. "I loved Stanley."

"He was such an ass to me during my internship. He never gave me a chance to learn anything without constantly putting me down…I think he was a chauvinist."

"Stanley? No way…he's such a sweet heart."

"Stop kissing his ass just because he was in your graduating class."

"I'm not kissing his ass. He's a great guy and he speaks very highly of you," Rose nudged Bella and offered the spoon back to her. "He still asks about you from time to time."

"Where's he practicing now?" Bella asked.

"He's not actually. He took over Slater's job."

"Hospital board? What a sellout." Bella snorted and moved to dump her tray. "We should go and check up on Nick now. I want to check his vitals and make sure he's taken to the medication."

-x-X-x-

"It's been so long, Son." Liz lifted her hand to move a piece of Edward's hair away from his forehead, but flinched when he backed away. She closed her hand into a fist and held it over her chest as if he had burned her.

"What do you want?" Edward asked again, looking around.

"I wanted to see if maybe we could talk over coffee or something. Having something to stir during a conversation like this helps." Liz smiled half heartedly and stared at her feet. "I know this is awkward, and really not the way I wanted to show up after all this time, but-"

"Thirty years." Edward said flatly. "You make it seem as though you've been away on a cruise for a month or so. I haven't seen or spoken to you in thirty years. What makes you think I want anything to do with you now?"

"Edward, I know I don't deserve your time-"

"Then why ask for it?"

"Because I feel I owe you an explanation-"

Edward huffed and rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the headache that he felt was coming. "You were young and it was too much too soon? My father didn't pay enough attention to you? It wasn't the life you wanted? Whatever it was…I don't care."

Liz looked at her son for a long moment and shook her head sadly. "You have so much anger in you. I feel like I have a lot to do with it." She slowly lifted her hand to his cheek and patted gently. "I didn't come here to start any problems…I just wanted to see you."

"Well, you saw me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to see."

"Just like your father," Liz smiled. "Quick to throw yourself into work. I sometimes regret leaving you with him, maybe if things had been different, you wouldn't be so…cold."

"Stop right there." Edward pulled her hand away from his face and left it fall. "You don't know my father or me, so don't assume you know the kind of person I am. My father is a great man, and if anything, I should be thanking you for leaving me with him. I grew up with an amazing stepmother and a brother and sister I love dearly. So thank you for being a shitty mother, thank you for ditching me because I would have never known love like I do now."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Son."

"Stop calling me that!" Edward snapped, pulling her out of the waiting room and to the smoking area outside. He took a deep breath and silenced his ringing phone.

"I didn't come here to start any problems." Liz tugged nervously at blouse and pulled out a pack of Virginia Slims. "I smoke when I'm nervous," she laughed humorlessly. "My husband tells me to stop, but I can't seem to." She nervously flicked her lighter on. "I really didn't mean to upset you. I'm glad Carlisle was good to you. I'm just so nervous," she laughed. "I sat in the cab for about thirty minutes, trying to find the courage to step out and find you."

"I really don't want to do this." Edward silenced his phone again and walked backward towards the door. "You need to leave. Never come around again."

"Edward-"

"No Elizabeth." Edward placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "It's a little late, don't you think?"

"It's never too late to try and make amends."

"It is to me."

Elizabeth studied Edward's face for a long moment before his pager went off again. She pulled out a card and placed it into his hand. "This is my email and cell phone information. Don't be afraid to use it."

"I've said all I've needed to say."

"I haven't, Edward." She put out her cigarette and stuffed her lighter back into her purse. "I hope that once you've cooled down, you will use it and maybe we can set aside some time to talk." Before Edward could protest, she brushed past him and disappeared back into the hospital.

Edward crumpled up the card and shoved it into his pocket before heading back into the hospital to answer the insistent page.

-x-X-x-

Charlie and Kat sat in the quiet diner located a couple of blocks away from the hospital, in an awkward silence while the waitress placed their food on the table. When she left them to their food, Kat finally gathered the courage to look at her grandfather. Charlie sat quietly reading the paper but slowly looked up when he noticed Kat move.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened to make you run?" He asked, looking back at his paper.

"I've been testing my boundaries with Mom lately." Kat spoke quietly and picked at the edges of her bread. "I think every teenager goes through that, right? I mean, Mom did."

"Your mother never got the chance to be a teenager." Charlie muttered, folding his paper. "She had to learn to grow up quickly so I guess this whole rebel-without-a-cause thing you're into is pretty new to both she and I."

"It's not a rebel-without-a-cause thing, Pop Pop…I just…I don't know, I've been feeling so frustrated lately."

"Is it school? Are the kids being mean to you?" Charlie pushed his plate aside and crossed his arms on the table. "Is typical to feel out of place in a new school."

"It's not school. Well, I don't know. It's a lot of things."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I do, but then I really don't."

"Teenagers," Charlie grumbled. Kat giggled and playfully tossed the rolled up straw wrapper at his head.

"I don't think I'm really over how my father handled himself."

"Still sore about the baby news?" Charlie asked, placing his hand over hers.

"Kind of, but then not really."

Charlie laughed and rolled his eyes, pushing his place back in front of him. "You are speaking in teenager again. Dumb it down for the old man, kiddo…you really do, but then you really don't. You kind of are, but then you're kind of not."

Kat stuck her tongue out and shoved around the fries on her plate. "I'm happy for him, I really am. I'm just bummed that he was really never around for me growing up."

"I understand, Kat." Charlie sighed. "And I don't want you thinking I'm taking his side of anything, but he went out and did something with his life. To be quite honest with you, I'm glad he didn't stick around. What kind of dad would he have been if he were still working part-time at McDonald's? Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad job, but he was getting restless where he was and if he had stayed, he would have eventually done something stupid like blame my girls for the choices he didn't make." Charlie noticed Kat's face fall and before she could speak he lifted her chin and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm not saying you were a burden, baby…just a surprise. A good one." He winked. "I have never and will never regret your existence. You're the light of this old man's life, Kiddo." He patted his chest and caressed her cheek.

"To be honest with you Pop, a small part of me waited for him. I know Mom was never waiting for him to grow up and man up to his responsibilities, but I was. I guess I kind of had it in my mind that he'd get his stuff together, and win Mom back and we'd be a family." Kat shrugged and popped a fry in her mouth. "But then I think about it and wonder if Mom would have been happy with him if he had ever come back, and I don't think she would be." She thought about her mom for a minute and laughed when she recalled her mother's head in the toilet that very morning. "I've never seen my mother happier than she is now. Edward is really good to her. He loves us a lot and I'm so glad they have each other."

Charlie nodded and smiled when Kat began to eat her food. "Peter knew your mother was destined for something more than the life he could have offered her, and that's why he let her go. Now, both your parents made something great out of themselves and you're mom…well, words can't describe how proud I am of her. Just believe that it all worked out for the best, and even though your father is a little childish, he loves you very much."

"How do you know?" Kat asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because, Kiddo, every father loves their child. Even if he has a weird way of showing it, he'd walk through fire for you, if need be."

Kat raised her brow and smiled at Charlie. "Are you trying to get me to forgive him, Pop Pop?"

Charlie shrugged and picked up the paper again. "I know your heart, Kiddo…as much as you'd like to tell him to go to hell-"

"Pop!" Kat giggled.

"Well, as much as you'd like to tell him to…kick up dust, you can't because you love him."

"What if I think I'm better off without him?"

"Then you're better off without him," Charlie shrugged. "Only you know, sweetheart. No one is going to force you to make amends and if you never speak to him again, it's his loss…not yours. You have people here who love you and that's enough."

"It is enough," Kat agreed before taking a bite out of her burger. Charlie folded his paper to playfully glare at Kat as she chewed her burger, she slowed down her chewing and cocked her brow. "What?" She asked, her voice muffled with the food.

"Just how serious is this Edward guy?"

Kat rolled her eyes and took another bite of her burger. "In the very colorful words of Jasper, 'Shit just got real.'"

Charlie muttered something about teenagers again and continued to read his paper in silence while Kat finished her food.

-x-X-x-

Bella waited in the nursery while Rose took a call from Emmett. She smiled at the rows of babies tucked perfectly in their blankets and wondered what a child between Edward and her would look like. She hoped it would have his crazy hair and her nose…but then again, his nose was cute, too. "Look at you, Nick." Bella cooed when Nicholas began to fuss. She sat down on the rocking chair next to the incubator and let his hand wrap around her finger. "You're looking better, handsome."

"Why, thank you." Bella stopped smiling and slowly turned to find none other than Alec Newberry leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. The years had been extremely kind to him. His pimply face had cleared and his thick bottle cap glasses were thinner and more flattering to his gorgeous face. "Isabella, it's been a very long time."

"Alec?" Bella rose from the rocking chair and shot him one of her signature smiles that made him blink twice. "Alec Newberry…wow!"

"I should say the same about you," he smiled. "As beautiful as ever."

Bella blushed and gently strummed the incubator with her fingers. "And you…you're as forward as ever."

Alec snickered as he handed Bella Nick's chart. "I just came by to give you an update. I saw Rose outside and I let her know that Nick's tests came back great. We're going to monitor his breathing overnight, just to be on the safe side."

"That's great, and his lungs?"

"They appear to be taking well to the procedure. That's also something we will be monitoring within the next few weeks."

"Great," Bella sat back in the chair and stuck her hands into the incubator. "Did you hear that Nicholas? You're going to be fine." She cooed, gently stroking his cheek. "You're a strong boy…yes you are!"

"How's everything going in New York?" Alec asked, watching Bella cross her legs. "R-Rose said that you moved out there."

"I did and it's well, thank you. You seem to be doing well too."

"Yeah, I just got promoted. I moved back from Colorado after my divorce."

"Well I'm sorry about the divorce."

"Eh, it's okay." Alec shrugged. "What about you? I see you're still going by Swan. I take it you didn't marry…Paul or-"

"Peter," Bella corrected, "and no, we never married. I do have a sixteen-year-old daughter, her name is Katherine."

"I bet she's as pretty as her mother was…er I mean, is…well, you know…at sixteen." Alec stuttered and fumbled around with the end of his tie. Still the same old Alec. Bella thought, smiling to herself.

"Thanks, Alec." Bella laughed. "You're sweet."

"While I have you here, I was wondering if…well, you weren't busy…you'd want to maybe get a cup of coffee or something?" Bella's face fell and before she could give him her answer, Alec smiled and nodded knowingly.

"I actually have to get back home pretty soon, I really don't have time this visit-"

"Well maybe next time." Alec shrugged.

Bella nodded and turned her attention back to the baby, Alec kept his eyes locked on her legs took a deep breath before walking backwards out the nursery. He let the glass door close as he continued to gawk at her. "As pretty as ever," he muttered.

"Did you get a chance to tell my sister about his progress?" Rose said, smiling at Alec's display.

"Um, yeah." He cleared his throat and checked his pager before shaking his head.

"Still have it bad for her?" She asked, nudging his shoulder.

They both stared at Bella through the glass door while she continued to speak to Nicholas. "Not bad, just-" he shrugged his shoulders and tried to hide his blush by flipping through the papers in his hand. "She's always been so pretty."

"Of course she has," Rose snorted. "That's my little sister…why wouldn't she be?" She smiled and playfully punched Alec in the shoulder.

"I asked her out for coffee and I got shot down. I'm an idiot," he muttered.

"She's dating someone right now," Rose said. "They seem to be pretty serious."

"Lucky man."

"It's weird to see her in a relationship after all these years of being single. He's a great guy underneath the harsh exterior."

"Who is he?" Alec asked. "It's not that James character is it?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Rosie, everyone knew about that." Alec looked at her over his glasses and smiled. "Rumor has it he moved to New York for a board position at Bellevue."

Rose kept her eyes trained on her sister, she began to worry about whether or not he had tried to make contact with her. The last thing Bella needed was another scandal. "No, it's not James. She's dating Edward Cullen-"

"The cardio god?" Alec sputtered before catching the squeak in his voice.

Rose turned and cocked an eyebrow at Alec's reaction before nodding slowly. "Cardio god?" She asked. "That's a new one."

"Dr. Renfro barely survived Cullen's rotation. He said the man is a real ball buster." Alec shook his head and looked back at Bella. "What does she see in him? I heard he's an asshole."

"He's not an asshole," Rose said. "He's head-over-heels for her and Kat…it's cute."

"I see," Alec said. "Lucky bastard."

-x-X-x-

"I really hate that you're going back to New York, Bells," Charlie sighed. Bella hugged him until the line at the security check moved forward. "I only got to see you for a few hours."

"I will be back soon Dad, I promise." Bella kissed his cheek and wrapped her pinky around his. "I have to get back to work, and Kat has missed too much school already to be absent another day."

"You have a point there, Kiddo." Charlie and Kat both looked as if their puppy had been killed, and their expressions made Bella feel terrible.

"I tell you what, Kat's last day of school is June fourteenth, why don't I take a week off and we can fly down to see your grandpa?"

"Really?" Kat squealed. "Do you think I could spend one month out of the summer with him?"

"A month?" Bella repeated. "What am I going to do without you for a month?"

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fun. She can spend time with Dad and then come to Seattle for a couple of days with me." Rose added.

"I think it's a great idea!" Charlie laughed. "We can go fishing and-"

"You can teach me how to drive!"

Bella, Rose and Charlie stopped smiling and turned to look at Kat in horror. "When did you get old enough to drive?" Bella finally asked.

"I'm old enough to get a learners permit." Kat rolled her eyes and pouted playfully.

"Sunflower, you can't even see over the steering wheel," Rose chided playfully as she patted Kat's head.

"I'm almost taller than you, Rose. I'm still mad that you got married and didn't even invite me, by the way." Kat stuck out her tongue and looked away.

"We're going to have a real wedding as soon as Nicholas is in the clear, then you can help me plan it."

"Promise?" Kat smiled.

"Promise, Dorko." Rose kissed her forehead and gave her one good squeeze. "I love you, short stuff."

"I love you," Kat sighed.

The boarding for their flight was announced, and their somber attitude resumed. "Thank you so much for everything, Bella." Rose hugged her sister and squeezed tightly.

"I didn't do anything, Rose. Nicholas is a survivor."

"Just being here and explaining things to me helped a lot. I'm really sorry for avoiding you. I will never do it again."

"You bet your ass you won't." Bella snorted. "I will personally come back and kick your ass."

"And I will let you…maybe." Rose smiled.

-x-X-x-

After a quiet six-hour flight, and what seemed like an even longer cab ride, they finally arrived at their building late that night. "I guess you're going to have to miss school again, or at least go the last half of the day."

"I can go the last half," Kat mumbled. "I need to get caught up."

They leaned against each other in the elevator while the muzak played their version of the Moonlight Sonata. As soon as they entered their apartment, they threw their bags down in the hallway and walked lazily to their bedrooms without so much as a goodnight to each other.

Bella entered her room to find Elvis huddled comfortable at Edward's side. She laughed quietly to herself and didn't realize how much she has missed him until now. The excitement of their impending arrival made her stomach flutter nervously like a teenager in love as soon as she saw his sleeping face.

She quietly dressed in her pajamas and pushed Elvis gently off the bed. "I love you," Bella whispered before lightly kissing Edward on the cheek. He muttered something in his sleep and turned over to face away from her. Bella's arm draped over his waist and she kissed his back, breathing in the scent of freshly laundered clothes and him.

Before she could pull away, his hand moved to cover hers. He flipped over to face her again and smiled with his eyes closed. "Bella," he whispered.

"Shh, go to sleep." She giggled, kissing his nose.

"I love you," he sighed before drifting back to sleep.

"I love you." She rubbed his nose with hers and lightly kissed him on the lips. His hand tightened around hers as he brought it closer to his chest.

-x-X-x-

The next day, Bella was woken by a cold nose running along her stomach. "Stop it, Elvis." She groaned, turning to her side.

"Elvis?" Edward chuckled.

Bella froze for a second and slowly opened her eyes to find Edward's head lying gently on her stomach. "What are you doing?" She croaked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I was telling our little sea monkey a secret."

"What secret is that?"

Edward slowly kissed his way up her body until he was hovering over her. "If I tell you." He said, with his nose barely touching hers. "It wouldn't be a secret."

"I missed you," she kissed his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got home?" Edward asked. "Don't get me wrong, I love waking up with your hair all over my face and your hand on my crotch."

"It was not," Bella said, sucking in a breath.

Edward shrugged and nipped her lip with his teeth "A man can dream, can't he?"

"I got home too late and you were fast asleep…I hated the thought of waking you."

"I missed you, too, by the way."

"Why are you dressed?" Bella whined, tugging on his tie.

"It's nearly one," Edward smiled. "I came back during my break to make sure you were still breathing. When I heard the snoring through the door I figured you were fine." He winked and dodged the pillow she had tried to swat him with.

"I do not snore," Bella muttered. "I can't believe I slept until one."

"You needed it after the week you've had. You don't have anything scheduled until tomorrow morning anyway, so don't worry about it."

"I should still go and check up on a couple of my patients." She tried to get up but Edward's body pushed her back down on the bed. "Edward-"

"You should just rest today," Edward shook his head and kissed her collarbone.

"Hmm," she giggled. "I won't get any rest done with you doing that."

"Just lay there," he muttered as he continued to kiss her neck. "I'll do all the work," he started to laugh before the rest of the words came out.

Bella snorted and pushed him off her. "Real cute, Dr. Cullen."

"I try," he shrugged.

"How long to you have left?"

"About an hour, my next appointment is at three so we have plenty of time…"Edward wagged his brows and began to undo his tie.

"Cute," Bella laughed. "So…what news did you have to tell me?" She said, tugging on his tie. Edward froze and began to sit up on the bed. "Uh oh…this can't be good."

"As of today, I'm acting chief of surgery." Edward said, staring at his hands.

"What? Is Carmen okay?"

"She had to take medical leave. They found a tumor in her brain and-"

"Oh my god!" Bella sat up and gaped at Edward. "What's going to happen to her? How serious-"

"It can be removed and with some chemo, she should be fine."

"When is she-"

"Her surgery is scheduled for this Tuesday. My father stayed in town to perform it."

"Poor Carmen," Bella whispered. "Well, if it's something that can be taken care of, then she should be back at work before we know it." Edward continued to stare at his hands and his shifty eyes made Bella stop talking. "You're not telling me something."

"Carmen isn't coming back, Bella." Edward finally said. "She told me yesterday that she was going to retire as chief and spend time with her family."

"Wha…wow."

"Yeah."

"I wonder who they're going to get for her replacement…oh god, I hope it's not James." Bella looked up at Edward and noticed that he still wasn't staring at her. "Edward, is it James?"

"No," he muttered.

"Who-" Before Bella could finish her question, Edward slowly looked at her and pointed to himself. "Oh my god!" She squealed. "Honey-"

"It hasn't been made official yet. I told her I'd have to think about it."

"Baby, what is there to think about?" Bella asked. "This is an amazing opportunity for you!"

"But what about us?" He asked, taking her hands in his. "Bella, if I take this job, I'm always going to be busy all the time…Carmen told me that she thought I'd make a perfect chief because I have no children and my schedule was completely flexible."

"Oh Edward," Bella sighed. "We can-"

"What if I'm not around for the birth?"

Bella raised her brow and smiled. "Honey, I'm likely to give birth there."

"It wouldn't be right, Bella. Leaving you to raise our child alone. You did it once with Kat, I don't want you to be alone again."

Bella crawled over to Edward and sat on his lap. She kissed him softly on both cheeks and mouth before giving him a long hug. "I wasn't alone when I had Kat, and it's going to be different because I know you're in this with me. You love me, and I love you."

"I just don't think I should take it." Edward kissed her back and rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't want to miss anything."

"You won't, Edward. We'll find a way to make it work."

"I don't know."

"Edward," Bella sighed. "This is something you've wanted your whole career. I'm not going to let you give up your dreams just because there's a tiny bump on the road."

"What if I have new dreams?" Edward asked, pulling her closer. "What if I open up a private practice and keep regular office hours? I can be home by six and-"

Bella shook her head and took his head in her hands. "Baby, this is an amazing opportunity…don't pass it up." Before Edward could protest, Bella covered his mouth with her hand and scrunched her nose. "No. I know this is what you want and I think you'd be a fool not to accept."

"I'd be a fool to leave you alone during your pregnancy."

"You're no fool."

"I know," he sighed.

"We will make it work, Edward. Trust me."

Edward played with the ends of her hair and nodded slowly. "Promise me you'll never walk out on me."

"Edward," Bella whispered. "I'm never going to leave your side…I promise." She tugged at his tie with one hand and slid her other down his chest.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Edward took a deep breath. "Okay then." Edward said, exhaling sharply. "I guess I'll tell her I accept."

"Good!" Bella squealed, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy for you…Chief Cullen." She breathed, grinding against his lap.

Edward fisted the hair that fell down Bella's back and pulled her closer to him. "Hmm, Chief Cullen," Edward muttered. "I like the way you say that…"

"Chief Cullen," She repeated as she unbuckled his pants. Her hand slowly slid down his stomach and into his boxer shorts. Edward hissed as her hand wrapped around his erection. "Chief Cullen," she whispered seductively.

"B-Bella." He gulped, grinding himself against her hand.

"Chief Cullen, as your attending, let me be the first to congratulate you on your recent promotion." She freed his cock from the confines of his pants and began to move up and down his shaft. She kissed him softly on the mouth and pulled back when he leaned in for more. "I look forward to...working under you." She said, cocking her brow as gently pushed her back down to the bed.

"Oh, Dr. Swan, I look forward to that as well." Edward kicked off his pants and pulled off her panties in two quick movements. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too...Chief Cullen." She wrapped his tie around her fist and pulled him towards her. "Do we have enough time?" She asked, breaking out of character and glancing at the clock on the night stand.

"I'll be quick," he chuckled as he kissed her collarbone.

"Don't be cute," she playfully warned. "I can always wait until you're off- OH!" She gasped and tightening her grip on his tie as he gently pushed into her.

"What was that?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"N-nothing."

She closed her eyes and arched her back, grinding against his movements. His arms slid under her arms and over her shoulders as his mouth found hers again. Her hands slowly moved up and down his back, urging him on. Her nails dug into his skin from time to time, letting him know she was close.

She loved the way he felt inside of her. The way his breath felt across her skin and the way he kept his eyes on her the whole time. Edward's eyes held so much devotion that it made her stomach flip at the idea of forever with him. His forehead rested against hers as his hands gently squeezed her shoulders. "I love you," she whispered in a broken voice.

Edward stopped mid-thrust when the sound of her voice reached his ears. "Baby," he gasped. "Was I hurting you? I thought-"

"No." She shook her head adamantly and pushed her hands down on the small of his back. "Keep going, I'm-"

"Crying," Edward finished. "Why?"

"I was just thinking about how much I love being with you like this. I love you so much." Edward smiled and wiped an errant tear from the corner of her eye.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have you." He whispered into her ear as his slowly started to move in her again. "You are my life, Bella. I am thankful everyday I get to wake up with you in my arms." He kissed her slowly as his past increased, her nails dug into his skin as he continued on. "You are giving me the best gift a woman could give a man...your heart."

"Edward." She gasped, feeling the familiar tightening in her stomach.

"I know, baby." He said, running his nose up and down her neck. "Let me feel you," he breathed as he pushed deeper into her. Edward watched as the love of his life came apart underneath him, following soon after.

"Divine exhaustion." She purred, placing lazy kisses on his neck.

"Don't stay away for so long next time."

"It was two days, and not even that long."

"Still," he yawned. "It's too long." Edward's pager went off, startling Bella out of the sleep she was falling into. "I've got to go," Edward groaned. "It's Carmen."

"What time are you coming back?" Bella drowsily muttered against her pillow.

"I want to say around seven, but I'm not sure." Edward picked up his pants from the floor and shook them a few times in an attempt to iron out the wrinkles. "I guess I should grab another pair of pants from my place."

"That's what you get for being so quick to get into my panties," Bella snorted.

"I'm not the one who had their hands down my pants," he said.

"That's a first," she snickered.

"Now who's being cute?" Edward bent over the bed and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She sighed, pulling the covers over her head. "Now let me sleep."

Edward lightly swatted her on the butt before tip toeing to the door. Elvis jumped on the bed, making himself comfortable on his side of the bed. Edward hated to leave, but now more than ever, he had to keep his head in the game.

He was still unsure about how the job would work out with a baby on the way, but with Bella's optimistic attitude, he was hopeful. The last thing he wanted was Bella walking out on him because of the shitty hours he would be pulling, just to maintain a decent running surgery wing. Before he closed the door to her room, he made a promise that no matter what this job threw at him, Bella and their little family would come first and foremost.

* * *

**Thanks to my beta, Shaina, for looking making this pretty to look at. :) *I added a little lemon at the end, just to make up the fact that I didn't update when I said I would. I didn't send the added bit to my beta, so if it looks a little ragged, I'm sorry. **

**Big thanks to EVERYONE who reads, reviews and favorites this little story of mine. I am truly grateful that you all enjoyed this and are patient with me. **

**I gave birth to my daughter, Natalie-Jane on March 18th. She was born a few weeks early but she is healthy and absolutely gorgeous! (If I do say so myself) :))

BIG HUGS to everyone of my well wishers, I really appreciate your kind words and support during my whole pregnancy! You all are AMAZING! :)

Until next time!

xoxo

-AI


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_One flew over the cuckoo's nest_

Song: All my days by Alexi Murdoch

_(This is, in my opinion, so fitting for Bella. I absolutely love this song.)_

**A/N: Crazy preggo hormones...*shakes head*...they're not always fun. ;)**

That Tuesday, the mood around the hospital morning was glum, the news about Dr. Hernandez's "Top Secret" surgery spreading like wild fire. The morning of her admittance, a line of well-wishers carrying flowers and cards formed outside her room. Her entire family sat around the bed as her grandchild colored a picture of her grandmother and her bald head.

Carmen didn't want to wake up one morning after chemo to a clump of hair on her pillow, so she'd decided to do away with her hair right away. In support of her mother's actions, Marisol shaved her head as well.

"Abuelita," the little boy asked. "Are you nervous?"

Carmen smiled and kissed his sticky cheek. "No, Maestro." He giggled at her pet name for him and started to play his pretend piano for her. "Lovely!" She applauded. "A regular Mozart."

"If only Ethan was that happy playing the real piano," Albert said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"I am happy." Ethan said, staring doe-eyed at Carmen. "It makes Abuelita happy, too."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Carlisle said as he gently knocked on the door. "We'll need to clear the room so we can prep you for surgery."

Carmen's daughter whimpered and threw her arms around her mother. "Now, now Chiquita. It's going to be fine," she said. She was trying to be strong for her kids, but the looks on their faces broke her heart. "You all need to be strong and pray for me, okay?" She smiled through her tears.

Eleazar was the last one in the room, Carlisle nodded knowingly and left them alone for a couple of minutes. "I'm scared." She whispered, tugging him closer to her.

"I am too, but we need to be strong and think positive thoughts."

"I don't know how to be optimistic at this point," she sniffed.

Eleazar wiped her tears and tilted her chin up to stare at her. "Were you not the one who would always tell me that a patient sometimes has an easier surgery when they go in relaxed?"

"It hasn't been proven, but-"

"Don't backtrack, Carmensita. You would always tell your patients that, whenever they'd get nervous. Now I'm telling you, practice what you preach."

"What if I don't-"

Eleazar kissed her gently, cutting off her negative chatter. "I love you, and I will be waiting for you when you get back."

Carlisle and Edward entered the room as Eleazar pulled away from her embrace. Fay followed behind them, pushing a cart full of sterilized equipment. "I thought you were strictly scut until your last day?" Carmen asked, smiling at her favorite scrub nurse.

"Do you really think I'd leave you high and dry on a day like this, Carmen?" Fay beamed.

"You being there next to Dr. Cullen makes me feel so much better, Fay."

"Hey." Carlisle said, feigning offence. "What's that supposed to mean? I taught Fay everything she knows." He winked at her and patted Fay on the shoulder.

"Sure you did, Dr. Cullen. I think it was right after I cleaned up your vomit after your first surgery, right?"

"Fay, Fay, Fay." Carlisle tsked. "You were supposed to take that to the grave with you."

"Eh," Fay shrugged, tapping her temple. "At this age, I seem to forget things."

"I wish you'd forgotten that," Carlisle laughed.

"Not likely," she snorted.

"Wow, so you weren't always nerves of steel?" Edward chided playfully.

Before Carlisle could come back with a response, Fay laughed. "Now, Edward, don't think I've forgotten that time you hyperventilated in the storage closet when you thought you'd left your watch in a patient's chest cavity." Fay said, cocking her brow. "You cried like a baby until you found it in your pocket."

"That is so…not cool, Fay." Edward stuttered. "I was only an intern."

"So was your father."

"Point taken." Edward nodded, staring blankly at Carmen's chart.

"Oh, gosh," Carmen laughed. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"You're still going to come back and visit, Carmen." Edward said. "You can't stay away from this place."

"If I survive this, trust me, I won't be back here for a very LONG time."

"You are going to survive this," both Carlisle and Eleazar said at the same time.

"Right you are," Fay said. "Now, if you will excuse us, I need to prep her." She shooed away the men and closed the curtains blocking the window view of her room.

Thirty minutes later, Faye and Holly were rolling Carmen's bed down the hall of the surgery wing. Eleazar was walking beside her, his hand gripping hers tight. "This is as far as you go, Mi Amor."

He quickly wiped his tears and bent down to press a gentle kiss on her head. "Ever thine," he whispered.

"Ever mine," she smiled.

"Ever ours." They muttered together before he kissed her cheeks. "Come back to me, okay?"

"I will try my hardest."

-x-X-x-

At Carmen's request, the gallery above the OR had been closed off to any viewers. Bella volunteered to stand guard at the door, in case there were any nosy hospital staff lurking the halls. "Everything is going to be okay," she said as Edward scrubbed in.

"I have faith in my father, he's a brilliant surgeon."

"And I have faith in you," Bella smiled.

"I'd kiss you, but then I'd have to scrub in again."

"Save it for later, Chief Cullen." She kissed his shoulder and left him alone in the wash area.

Carmen looked up at the screen that showed that back of her head, glancing nervously around the room until she saw Carlisle walk in with his dripping hands raised up in front of him. "I brought my iPod, Carlisle. You know me and my traditions."

"Fay," Carlisle chuckled. "Set up Dr. Hernandez's tunes."

"Thank you, Carlisle." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

She repeated it a few times until Carlisle nudged her shoulder with his hip. "Do you still start with the same song?"

"Have I ever been one to break traditions?"

"No, Ma'am."

A tropical beat started to play softly over the speakers. Carmen closed her eyes and gently moved to the beat of the music. "Spring Break in Puerto Rico, do you remember?" She asked, smiling with her eyes closed.

"This song brings it back," he laughed. "We camped out on the beach that night and I woke up with a crap down my shorts." Carmen giggled and wiped the single tear puddled on the side of her eye. "That's a case of craps I don't ever think I'll forget."

"You became my best friend on that trip, Carlisle. I just thought you should know before-"

"I know, Carmen." He nodded to the anesthesiologist and pointed down to her. "Just like you know you've always been mine."

She nodded and looked above her to see the "Gas man" hovering over her with a mask. "I'm ready."

"Count-"

"Backwards from ten. Right, I got it." She slurred.

-x-X-x-

"I didn't know you went to Puerto Rico." Edward said, watching his father.

"That was way before you were born," Carlisle chuckled. "We were a tight-knit group."

"I can see that." Every once in a while, Edward checked her vitals and peered out the door of the OR. He could see the back of Bella's hair as she flipped it over her shoulders before gathering it into a messy bun.

"So," Carlisle began. "How's the new position working out? Do you have a handle on the whole Chief thing?"

"Acting Chief," Edward corrected.

"You haven't decided yet?"

"I have, but just when I'm about to give my answer, I freeze." Edward turned back and stared at Bella's head again.

"Have you talked to Isabella about it?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She wants me to take it."

"And what do you think about it?"

"I'm still not sure, I guess."

"Well, you'd better make a decision fast. Word's out that she isn't coming back to her post, the vultures will begin to circle soon-"

The machines began to beep insistently and the anesthesiologist dropped his magazine on the floor. "What's going on?" Edward snapped.

"Co2 just dropped from thirty to fourteen."

"Doppler is showing air in the left ventricle, Dr. Cullen." Fay said, staring at Edward.

"O2 stats are down to 89, we need to aspirate the central line…now!" Carlisle barked.

"Push one of atropine, Faye." Edward said, "she's bradycardic."

"There's no air in the central line, Sir." Holly said, staring wide-eyed at the screen. "Oh, my god," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Shut up, Holly." Edward snapped. "We need to lay her out. Push one milligram of Epi, Holly! Stop standing around with your thumb up your ass!"

"Start compressions," Carlisle said. "Get in there, Edward! Move!" Edward pushed Holly out of the way and started to furiously pump on her chest.

Her heart monitor began to flat line and the room suddenly grew quiet. "Fuck," Edward hissed. "Come on, Carmen!"

"Turn off the music, Holly." Carlisle tried his best to keep a steady hand on the part of her brain that held most of her tumor, he needed to keep a level head and trusted his son to do the best he could.

"I need to open her up. She's not responding." Edward huffed. "I need to perform a cardiac massage, it's our only hope. She has a Venus air embolism."

"Do it, Edward." Carlisle ordered.

"Ten blade, Faye. Holly, I need an extra set of hands here." Edward threw a desperate look around and remembered that Carmen had specifically requested no interns or residents in the room. He looked out the window and found Bella staring wide-eyed into the OR. "Holly, get her in here!"

Before Holly could move, Bella sprinted to the scrub room and furiously washed her hands. Faye stood there waiting with a wrap, cloves and mask. "We've got to roll her people, Fay and Holly…let's move."

"Dr. Swan, I need the rib spreader." She nodded and, before she could turn to reach for it, Faye placed it in her hands.

"Hang on, Carmen." Edward muttered. Bella cringed on hearing the slight sound of Carmen's ribs cracking. "Bella, massage her heart while I aspirate, please." Bella looked nervously at Carlisle and maneuvered her hands around Carmen's heart.

"Is there any air return?" Carlisle asked, visibly shaken.

"Five cc's." He said, just as her heart monitor began to beep at a normal interval again.

"Co2 is back up," the anesthesiologist said.

"Her heart is beating on her own, Edward." Bella said. "Pressure's sixty over thirty. It's low, but it's there."

"We got her back, people." Carlisle said. Edward slowly stepped back and placed his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch is breath. "You need to close her up, Edward." Carlisle noticed Edward frozen in place with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nostrils. "Edward?"

"I just sliced open the chief of surgery, give me a moment please." He said, shaking his head.

"I'll do it, Dr. Cullen." Bella said. "I'll give Dr. Cullen a moment."

"No," Edward breathed, "I got it."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped. Edward stood beside her and glared for a moment, Bella cocked her head back and raised her brow in a 'test me' way. He cleared his throat and shook off his nerves before handing the rib spreader back to Fay.

"I'll just leave you to it, then." Bella said, backing away from the table. "Holly, gloves please?" She wiggled her fingers and Holly came around to remove her wrap and gloves.

"Dr. Swan, can you press play for me?" Carlisle asked. "I think she'd like the music on." He motioned to Carmen and smiled through his mask.

"Of course." Bella looked at Edward one last time before turning the radio back on. Rolling Stones' 'Sympathy for the devil' came on as Carlisle continued to try and fix Carmen.

-x-X-x-

On the other side of the hospital, Tanya sat in the conference room waiting for her new doctor to show up. She was too caught up in her reflection to notice the door open and the said doctor take a seat at the head of the table.

"You're gorgeous, what could you possibly need adjusted?"

Tanya jumped and nearly tripped on her heel when his smooth English accent filtered into the room. "I didn't hear you come in." She laughed, placing her hand over her large chest. "I'm-"

"Ms. Tanya Denali." He finished. "No introductions needed, I'd know that face from anywhere."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You must be Dr. Preston, I've heard many good things about your work."

"Please, call me James." He smiled. "I'm not really practicing at the moment. I'm more into research these days, but I heard that you were looking for me and well, I couldn't refuse." James smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"I'm flattered." She winked, crossing her skinny legs.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Well," she breathed. "I want to fix my nose."

"It's perfect, what is there to fix?"

"I look at myself in the mirror and I see it crooked. I want it similar to Angelina's." Tanya pulled out a tabloid and pointed at Angelina Jolie's nose. "Can you make it happen?"

James looked at the picture and opened up Tanya's medical records. "I see that Dr. King was your regular surgeon." James cleared his throat bit the side of his cheek. "Was she not available?"

"She refuses to do any more work on me." Tanya rolled her eyes and leaned into him, displaying her prominent assets. "I don't get it, either. I've traveled across the country numerous times to work specifically with her, and now she won't touch me. I paid her good money, too."

"Well, that's a shame," James said. "I've heard a lot of patients complain about her bedside manner. I've also heard her sister has the same attitude." James knew he was lying. Rose was the best plastic surgeon he'd ever come across and Bella was the best in her own field.

"Her sister is a plastic surgeon, too?" Tanya wondered idly if she was as good as her sister.

"No, Dr. Swan is a neonatal surgeon here. Very rough. Very careless."

"Dr. Swan?" Tanya asked, glaring at James. "Isabella Swan?" Just then it all came together for Tanya. On her last visit with Rosalie, she had corrected Tanya when she called her Dr. King. "It's Dr. Swan now, Tanya." She wondered how she could have missed the connection.

"The very one." James's smile did not reach his eyes as he watched Tanya's breasts come together as she crossed her arms. "Do you know her?" He asked, licking his lips.

"No, not personally." She answered curtly. "But I'm beginning to understand why Rosalie refused to help me now."

"Why is that?" James asked.

"That…Dr. Swan…well, my ex-fiancée left me for her. It's something I'm still trying to cope with." Tanya's eyes fell to the table as she tried her best to push out tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that." James placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently. "It seems we have something in common then."

"How?"

"Isabella is my ex. I know first-hand how cold she can be. I moved to New York shortly after she did with the understanding we'd be together…it didn't happen that way. I guess I know why now."

"It seems we've both been wronged." Tanya whispered.

"Well, if Dr. King won't help you, I will." James said. "I will do my best to make you happy, Ms. Denali."

Tanya flashed him a seductive smile and placed her other hand on top of his. "Maybe we can discuss my procedure over dinner?" She said, squeezing his hand.

"I'm free tonight," James said. "I can pick you up around eight."

"That sounds perfect, James."

-x-X-x-

"I just froze." Holly muttered against the desk of the nurse's station. "She…and I…ugh!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Maddie said.

"You weren't there," Holly said. "I sounded like a temp. I acted like one, too."

"It happens to the best of us."

"I don't think you understand, Mad. I got my ass handed to me by the Tin Man…I've been here for seven years and I've managed to stay off his shit list."

"Did you forget what happened on my first day?" Madeline laughed. "I got kicked out of his OR and he requested me off the surgical floor. It doesn't get any worse than that."

"I guess you're right." Holly began to laugh and stopped quickly when she saw Edward storming out of the chief's office. "Shit," she muttered.

"Holly," Edward snapped. "A word, please."

"Damn it," she muttered again before pushing away from the desk. She ran to catch up to Edward's fleeting form until he disappeared back into his office. She opened the door slowly, peeking her head inside to see him taking a seat at his desk. "Look, Dr. Cullen-"

"Have you seen Dr. Swan around?" He asked, cutting her off. "I've tried paging her and it says that you are assigned to her today."

"I…um." Holly stuttered nervously and wiped her forehead.

"Holly," Edward began. "I'm not mad about what happened. We were all on edge and you've never done anything to make me question your work ethic before. You froze, it happens. Let's just hope it's not often."

Holly visibly relaxed and sat across from Edward when he motioned to do so. "I saw her about twenty minutes ago during rounds. She was complaining about a headache and wanted to lie down before surgery."

"Do you know which on-call room?"

"She was on fifth, maybe there?"

"Okay." Edward rose from his seat and turned off his pager. "Will you do me a favor and tell Jessica that…I'm in a meeting with-"

"I'll tell her you're with Carmen and we are not to disturb you." Holly smiled, opening the door for him. "I will also tell her to push back your meeting with the Board."

"How did?"

"Jessica left her planner in the cafeteria, I happened to see it."

"Thanks, Holly. I appreciate it."

"And I appreciate you not yelling at me…that's new."

"Well, don't spread it around." Edward joked.

"Tell you what, I'll leave your office wiping my tears. Any doubts anyone has will be chased away." Holly winked and took a deep breath before opening the door. "Showtime." She inhaled another shaky breath and looked up at Edward with glassy eyes. "It will never happen again, Dr. Cullen." She said, a little louder than she should have.

Edward fought to keep the smile off his face and cleared his throat before playing along. "See that it doesn't, Nurse." Maddie looked up from her paperwork and glared at Edward for a moment before turning a sympathetic eye to Holly. "That was good," he whispered to Holly before she walked out of his office.

-x-X-x-

Edward opened the door to the on-call room as quietly as he could. The lights were off but Bella wasn't on the bed. Before he closed the door, he noticed that the light in the restroom was on. "Bella?" He called out, turning on the lights to the room. "Are you in there?" He got his answer when the toilet flushed.

"Yeah," she answered weakly. Edward opened the door to the restroom further and saw Bella on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Sick again?" He asked, taking a seat behind her.

"I've never had it this bad." She whimpered, wiping her tears. "It's like I can't even breathe without feeling nauseated."

"Oh, baby," he cooed. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I just want to sleep it off."

"Want company?" He asked, gently lifting her off the floor.

"Stop!" Bella yelped, leaning over the toilet again. "Damn it!" She hiccupped between heaves.

Edward's brow furrowed as he took her hair in his hands and gently rubbed her back. "Should I call your doctor?" He didn't like seeing her this way; in fact, it worried him.

"No, it's normal at this time of a woman's pregnancy. It passes on its own."

"Is there nothing you can take?" He took her in his arms and wiped the matted hair away from her forehead. "How about I write you a prescription for some Zofran or something."

"You're so sweet." She smiled weakly and headed back to the bed. "But I'm fine now, just tired."

"Well, let's lie down for a bit."

Bella shook her head and tried to push him off the bed. "You've got too much going on. I'll be fine, Edward."

He ignored her and went to lock the door before returning to her side. "I have an hour, it's all yours." He whispered, rubbing small circles on her stomach. "Get some sleep, baby."

Before he knew it, she was snoring lightly against his chest, gripping his shirt like she was about to fall off the bed. He silenced her pager and ignored the knocking coming from the outside. When he was sure she was asleep, he turned on his phone and called down to the pharmacy. The pharmacist on duty was an old friend of Edward's father and understood the importance of discretion; he called in a prescription for an anti-nausea medication and hoped that she wouldn't be too upset.

An hour later, he turned up the volume on Bella's pager and tried to maneuver his way out of the bed without disturbing her. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, yawning and stretching across the cot.

"You should be asleep, Bella. I didn't mean to wake you." Edward knelt beside the bed and felt her forehead.

"I've been awake since you called the pharmacy." Bella cocked her brow and smiled. "I'm feeling better now."

"I'm getting it for you, just in case you get sick again." Edward checked his phone and turned on his pager.

**WHERE ARE YOU? - Jessica**

"How the hell did she get my cell number?" Edward muttered.

"Who?"

"Jessica. She just texted me to ask where I was."

"You're chief now, she's your assistant and it's her job to know these things." Bella grumbled, not liking the idea that she had his number. Her tone was not lost on Edward as he sat on the cot beside her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. My nerves-"

"I know, sweetie." Bella yawned again before she kissed his cheek. "It was intense and you needed a moment. I'm not mad."

"I felt horrible."

"Good," Bella winked. "I knew there was a heart in there somewhere."

"Cute." Edward's pager started to beep and he contemplated throwing it against the wall. Since he agreed to man the helm, his pager had not received a moment's rest. "Dang. This is really starting to piss me off."

"Get used to it, babe. It's only the beginning."

"The board keeps hounding me," Edward grumbled. "I just want a day to myself to think."

"Edward, please tell me you gave them an answer already."

"I still have some-"

"Oh, my goodness, Edward!" Bella laughed humorlessly. "What is there to think about? This is an amazing opportunity for you."

"But I'm going to have a family that I need to think about." Edward sat Indian style in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Bella, are you really going to want to raise a baby here in the city?"

"What's wrong with New York?" She asked. "Plenty of families live here…and they're happy."

"I was thinking about maybe moving closer to your father and my parents." He bit his lip and waited for her to freak out. Bella sat here quietly staring at their joined hands. "I know it's-"

"You want to live in Washington?" She whispered. "But I just moved here…I love my job, Kat likes her school…I-" Her voice began to rise and Edward tugged on her arm to calm her.

"I'm not saying we have to do it tomorrow, but I'd like you to think about the idea of moving to a…quieter place." He took a moment to watch Bella process everything. "I'd like him or her to have both parents around. I want to open a private practice and-"

"You want me to quit my job and play Susie homemaker?" Bella asked.

"What? No, Bella-"

"I told you from the beginning, Edward, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to shift your dreams to accommodate this." She said, pointing at her stomach. "Don't factor us in if it means I'm going to have to move my daughter again."

"What's gotten into you, Bella? Why are you flying off the handle like this?" Edward got up from the cot and paced furiously around the room. "My decision about my career is just like you said, my decision. I factor you in because I love you and I want us to be a family."

"I'm not used to this." She whispered. "I don't…I don't know."

"You're not used to what, Bella?"

"This is all so sudden." Her eyes looked everywhere but at him, it made Edward nervous.

"We don't have to do anything, Bella. It was just a thought…I'm not forcing you to do anything, I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled half-heartedly and kissed her forehead. "I can take the position and we can play it by ear." He pulled away and watched Bella's brow furrow together. "I've got to get going. I have a consult in a little bit."

"O-okay." Bella stuttered. "We can talk later."

"Sure." Edward smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tonight." He left the room with her sitting dumbfounded in the middle of the cot.

-x-X-x-

After Bella's scheduled appointments, she caught a cab and rushed over to The Dwight school to catch Kat before she could made it home.

"Kat!" Bella called out in the middle of hordes of kids filing out of the school. Kat walked out of the main building giggling at something Garrett had on his iPad. "Katherine!"

Kat's head snapped up when her mother's voice cut through the crowd, she kissed Garrett goodbye and ran over to her mom. "What are you doing out of work?" She asked, giving her a big squeeze. Kat pulled away and saw worry written across her mother's face. "What's going on, Mom?"

"I need to talk."

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Kat asked, looking at her mother's stomach.

"No, I…everything is fine with the baby. I didn't mean to frighten you." Bella took her hand and started walking in the direction of Central Park. "I just need to talk."

"Of course, let's go home and-"

"No. I need to be outside for this…I feel like I'm suffocating." Bella raised her teary eyes to meet her daughter's. "I can't-"

"Let's get out of here," Kat muttered. "If Edward hurt you-"

"It's nothing like that." Bella laughed, watching her daughter's fist ball up.

They walked in silence all the way to Central Park, stopping at a hot dog vendor to pick up a couple of pretzels. They reached Bethesda fountain when Kat pulled Bella's pretzel away from her grasp and took her mother's hand. "Hey!"

"Talk." She ordered with a smile.

Bella got up from her seat by the fountain and began to pace back and forth. "I love Edward," she began. "I love him so much, it's scary."

"I know you do," Kat said.

"But everything happened in a blink of an eye. I meet him, he hates me, then he doesn't and then we're dating. THEN! I'm pregnant and he's making plans, wanting to move us out of the city and-"

"Wait, what?" Kat shrieked. "He wants to move us? Where?"

Bella stopped pacing and sat down beside her daughter to calm down. "Washington."

"Mom-"

Bella shook her head and jumped back up to pace again. "He's telling me all this and it hits me…everything just hits me like a sledgehammer and I lash out on him…like an insane woman."

"What hit you?"

Bella stopped and turned to look at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "That it's not just you and I anymore. He's making plans and it's freaking me out. I'm not condoning what you did, Kat, not at all. But I'm starting to understand that the concept of running seems appealing when you're freaking out." She laughed humorlessly and blew out a shaky breath.

"You don't mean that. You're the one who always told me never turn your back on your fears. You need to face them head on, Mom."

Bella stopped pacing and turned to look at her daughter. "When did you become the levelheaded one? Wasn't this the very reason I traveled across the country to find you?" She chuckled and started pacing again.

"I overreacted." Kat huffed, playfully throwing a piece of pretzel at her mother. "Besides, I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling. I was shocked but it's nothing compared to what you must be going through...one of us has to be the sane one while the other is going crazy. It's my turn, I guess."

"Ha ha." Bella breathed sarcastically.

After a long moment of silence, Kat chewed the side of her pretzel and watched her mother stare aimlessly towards the fountain. "Do you want to move back to Washington?" Kat asked, trying to conceal the excitement in her voice. Kat would never tell her mother but truth was, she missed Washington.

"We just moved here and I love what I'm doing."

"But you can do that anywhere. The question is, what do you want to do?"

"Kat, I picked up and moved us somewhere different to get away from everything we've known for something new."

"And we found it, Mom. You found the love of your life, and even though you skipped a few chapters, you're happy with him and you're gonna have a baby."

"What about you, kiddo? It's not normal to move you around from place to place."

"Mom," Kat snickered. "I think we passed normal the day you came home pregnant with me." Before Bella could come back with a response, Kat lifted her hand to stop her. "I'm just saying that you've never done anything…normal. You've always marched off the beaten path…and I admire you for that."  
Bella sat down and wiped her tears. "I'm not used to having a partner…other than you, of course."

"He's just trying to take care of us…let him."

"I just feel so bad. He's always wanted to be chief, it was his goal and now, I feel like I'm keeping him from that dream."

"Mom, we know Edward. If there was something he wanted to really do, he'd do it." Kat giggled.

"I know."

"Let him take care of you, Mom. You totally deserve it."

"But to move back to Washington?" Bella winced. "I don't know about that. I'm under contract and you're settled at school."

"Then, let's stay until your contract is up." Kat shrugged. "It's only a year and going to back to my old school for graduation would be great for me. I miss my friends and-"

"You miss your school, Sunflower?" Bella asked, wiping her tears.

"Sometimes," she shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy, dork." Kat giggled, pushing her gently. "I have a great boyfriend and a good friend…but I'd still like to graduate with kids I grew up with."

Bella draped one arm around Kat and kissed the side of her head. "I feel like a shitty mother now…forcing my daughter to move across the country just because I was unhappy."

"Mom. You know me, I would have totally fought you if I didn't want to go. I knew you were going stir crazy…you needed a change and I'd follow you anywhere. Especially to New York, the Mecca and hub of fashion!" She laughed.

"There is still a lot to think about. I want you happy first and foremost."

"Do you really know what would make me happy?" Kat asked, nibbling on her pretzel. "Moving back home, graduating high school and going to a fabulous university."

"U-Dub" They said together.

"Moving back home, huh?" Bella winced again.

"After your contract is up, of course." Kat smiled. "But what would REALLY make me super happy would be you letting Edward be your partner in life. You deserve everything he is willing to offer you."

"Oh, Kat," Bella whimpered. "You are the greatest kid around."

"Just discuss it with Edward, Mom. I'm behind whatever you decide…and apologize to Edward for acting like a loon."

"I will," Bella laughed, kissing Kat's forehead.

-x-X-x-

Late that evening, Carlisle sat in Carmen's room doing paperwork when she began to stir.

"Hello, Carmen." Carlisle whispered, taking a seat at the foot of her bed. "Glad you're back."

"My head hurts." She mumbled, wincing as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. "Ouch," she whimpered, inspecting her body. "Want to tell me why I have a scar on my chest?" She laughed humorlessly.

"There were complications."

"I see," she whispered. "My husband? Children?"

"I made Eleazar take them for a decent meal. They've been pacing in the waiting room all day, waiting for you to wake up."

"I'm surprised he listened," she chuckled.

"He didn't," Carlisle smiled. "Well, not to me anyway. Your grandson is quite convincing."

"Ah yes, Mi Maestro…it's the eyes." Carmen nodded with pride. "He has his grandfather's eyes. I can never say no to that man, now he knows how I feel."

"Yes well-"

"I'm not doing it again." Carmen said, trying to sit up on her bed.

"Easy there," Carlisle moved to help her but she waved him off.

"I'm serious." She winced, adjusting her blankets. "I feel like a rag doll, stitched together and-"

"I got it all, Carmen." Carlisle said, sitting at her side. "I expect you to make a full recovery."

"I thought you said there were complications?" Carmen's lower lip shook as the tears pooled in her eyes.

"Carmen," Carlisle tsked. "Since when do complications stop me?" He smiled and wiped the tears that fell down her cheek.

"So, it's gone?"

"It's gone." Carlisle chuckled.

"Carlisle-" Carmen squeezed his hand and nodded, smiling through her tears. "Thank you."

"Thank you for listening to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my best friend." Carlisle smiled.

The door flew open and the figure of a little boy flashed before Carlisle. He jumped on the bed and bounced up and down at the foot of Carmen's bed. "Abuelita!" He squealed.

"Ethan!" Eleazar came running quickly to catch up with him. "Don't jump on Buela's bed, she's sick."

"It's okay, Mi Amor." Carmen cooed, squeezing Ethan gently.

"You're sick?" Ethan asked, stroking the bandage on her head. "You have coco?"

"I'm not sick anymore, Maestro. My friend Carlisle fixed me and I'm as good as new." She kissed his cheek and patted down his unruly hair.

Ethan turned to look shyly at Carlisle as he leaned against Carmen's shoulder. "Thank you for fixing my Abuelita." He batted his lashes at him and smiled.

"You're most welcome, Ethan." Carlisle smiled, patting his head. The rest of her family began to pour in with more flowers and a box of takeout. Carlisle stood at the door, watching as they each took a turn hugging her.

In the middle of a tight squeeze from her daughter, Carmen looked up at Carlisle with tears in her eyes and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. Carlisle shook his head and mouthed 'no problem' back to her before leaving her with her family.

-x-X-x-

Edward got home around ten that night, he went to his apartment and changed into his pajamas before heading over to Bella's for the night. He walked around his apartment, making sure everything was in order before leaving again. Since Bella announced that she was expecting, he had been spending every night with her and he wondered if he was overstaying his welcome.

He had read that pregnant women tend to get hormonal and he hoped that was the case with Bella. This new attitude scared him, the last thing he wanted was for her to walk out on him because she felt her independence was being threatened.

He walked into Bella's apartment to find his two favorite girls on the sofa. Kat was fast asleep on Bella's lap while she ate out of a carton of Chinese food. "Hey babe," she whispered. "How's Carmen?"

"My father thinks she's going to make a great recovery." Edward's smile did not reach his eyes and Bella could see that he was still upset from their conversation earlier.

"That's good." Bella looked down at her sleeping daughter and gently nudged her. "Get up, Kat. Let's get you to your room." Katherine stirred but then resumed her gentle snoring. "She's such a heavy sleeper."

"I can carry her to her room," Edward offered.

"No, I can wake her up." Bella insisted. "Kat," she called louder. Still nothing.

"Unless you want to stay pinned to the sofa all night, I think I should carry her to bed."

"Okay," Bella agreed. In one swift movement, Edward gathered Kat in his arms and carefully maneuvered around the coffee table. "I'll go clear off her bed." Once Kat was settled, Bella watched as Edward pulled the covers over her and smoothed her hair away from her head.

"I'm glad you decided to come over." Bella said, watching him get into bed as she gathered her things for a shower.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, setting the alarm on his phone.

"Because I think you got a little upset when I weirded out on you today."

"I wasn't upset." Bella rolled her eyes because he had yet to look at her. Instead, he moved to turn off the lamp and tucked himself into the covers.

She stood under the water thinking of all her options, weighing the pros and cons until the conversation with her daughter rang in her head….

_"We just moved here and I love what I'm doing." __  
__  
__"But you can do that anywhere. The question is, what do you want to do?" _

_"Kat, I picked up and moved us somewhere different to get away from everything we've known for something new." _

_"And we found it, Mom. You found the love of your life, and even though you skipped a few chapters, you're happy with him and you're gonna have a baby."__  
_

"I freaked out." She said, turning on the lamp and pulling the covers off him. Her hair was dripping down her ratty shirt and her eyeliner was runny.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I freaked out, okay?" Bella said, blinking back tears. "So stop with the silent treatment."

Edward sat up and patted the space next to him on the bed. "I wasn't giving you the silent treatment, Bella. I know that I overstepped my boundaries by making plans without you-"

"Edward-"

"No, Bella, let me finish." Edward sat back against the backboard of the bed and pulled her against his chest. "I know that it's just been you and Kat since she was a baby. You are so used to making the decisions for you both and now I'm here. But you've got to understand that I'm not trying to pin you down, Bella. I want us to be partners in this. Despite what you say, I'm not sure about the chief position because it's unfair that you're going to be doing it by yourself when I'm not there…and that's going to be often."

There was silence from Bella as she took in what he said. It made her feel like an ass for reacting the way she did. "I know that pregnant women tend to get hormonal, that's why I wasn't completely put off by your reaction."

"I'm not hormonal," she sniffed.

"Okay, you're not hormonal." He agreed, rolling his eyes while he stroked her wet hair. "I'm on your side, remember that whenever you're feeling overwhelmed. I want the best not only for you…but for our kids as well." Bella stopped sniffling and looked up at Edward, she blinked back her tears and gazed into his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, pushing her matted hair away from her forehead.

"You said _our _kids."

Edward blinked a few times trying to gage the tone in her voice. When a hint of a smile appeared on her face, he kissed her forehead and pulled her back to his chest. "You know I love Kat as if she was my own. You two…well, three are my life now. Whatever decisions we make will affect them both."

"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry for going bat-shit crazy on you."

"I love you, too…and it's fine. I like you, bat-shit crazy and all," he chuckled.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bella began to trace circles on his chest. "My contract is up next year," she began. "So we're going to have no choice but to have him or her here. But," Edward sat up and pulled Bella away from him to look at her. "After that, we can see what's there for us in Washington."

"Wha-Are you serious?" Edward laughed. "You want to go back to Washington?"

Bella shrugged and bit her lip to contain her smile, trying and failing to hide her nonchalant attitude. "Kat misses her old classmates and wants to graduate with the kids she grew up with…who am I to rob her of that experience?"

"What about you?" He asked, trying to contain his excitement. "I thought you loved it here?"

"I love you and Katherine more than any job they can offer me."

Edward gently cupped her face and ran his thumb over her bottom lip twice before leaning to press his lips to hers. "I love you."

-x-X-x-

At two o'clock in the morning, a tall, gangly man walked into Lenox Hill and approached the courtesy desk and slammed his hand down on the service bell.

"Can I help you?" Joyce, the overnight nurse snapped.

"Is Doctor Cullen here?" He asked, running his hands through his tangled hair.

"Let me check," she huffed, typing away on her computer. "No, sir. He's not on call until tomorrow."

The man slammed his hands on the counter and crumpled the papers under his hands. "I'll be back tomorrow, then." He swatted the papers and sent them flying to the floor. Before Joyce could tell him anything, he disappeared through the doors, blending in with the people in the streets.

* * *

*The song Carmen requested during her surgery- El Faisan by Johnny Pacheco. It's an oldie, but it relaxes me :)

I am incredibly sorry for the delay this time. RL got the better of both my beta Snarkerella and I. Because she is busy preparing for the arrival of her baby, Snarkerella will no longer be beta'ing this story. Shaina, thank you SOOOO much for your help and good luck! I love you!

_**Now, with that being said, let's all say hello or Ciao bellissima to my new beta LaMoMo! She has graciously agreed to take on the final chapters of this story and for that, I am truly thankful! **_

Have any of you lovely readers ever visited The Lemonade Stand or Southern FanFiction review? They are two amazing sites that show their support for fan fiction writers and rec so many amazing stories! I guarantee you'll find a few gems :)

tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com -TLS

www(DOT)southernfanfictionreview(DOT)com- SFFR

My fic recs:

A Quiet Storm by Sexi Lexi Cullen ( http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6575026/1/Quiet_Storm) If you aren't reading this...where the heck have you been? She's an amazing writer! Stop by, give it a read and tell that_ Chesty Dazzle-Tush_ I sent you ;)

_A few weeks back, I recieved a PM from one of my readers asking me to summarize what had been happening to catch her up. Unfortunately, FF had been acting a little crazy and I lost ALL my PM's. :( If you know who you are, send me the MSG again and I will be happy to help you out._

I appreciate all your feedback and hope to hear from you soon! xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

**What? An early update? :)) See you on the other side...**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Like an avalanche..._

"Lenox Hill, this is Austin, how may I direct your call?" The daytime phone operator stifled a yawn and checked his facebook account on the company computer.

"_I need Dr. Cullen paged, urgent. I am an old patient of his and seem to have lost his pager number." _

"Right away, Sir. May I ask who's calling, and the reason for your page?"

"_It's private."_

"With all due respect, Sir, Dr. Cullen has given specific directions to include the reason he's being bothered on his morning off."

"_What time will he be in this afternoon? I seem to miss him every time I call."_

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to- Hello? Hello?"

-x-X-x-

After politely declining the board's offer, Edward agreed to stay on as acting chief until a suitable replacement was found. He spent his mornings stuck in conference calls dealing with the hospital's newly instated budget plan. His afternoons consisted of appointments with department heads and other hospital staff; it left him no time to even think about operating. Luckily, he was able to schedule a simple outpatient procedure in the late afternoon and that alone was enough to put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

With Bella stuck in surgery for the better part of the morning, Edward accepted Alice's invitation to join her for brunch. Since it was a beautiful day, he decided to take a stroll through the park and enjoy some quiet time before work. Three weeks has passed since their discussion; since then, they'd been peacefully coexisting without any other hormonal rants from his beloved. She had turned eight weeks the day before, and he insisted on celebrating this little milestone with fried pickles and ginger ale, Bella's new favorite drink.

He laughed to himself when he came up where Alice was seated in the park. She was wearing a fedora hat and dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt, reading her Vanity Fair magazine.

"Jasper becomes you, or, you become him." He said, flicking the brim of her hat.

Alice blushed and shrugged, adjusting her hat. "I'm having a horrible hair day," she grumbled.

"And you left your place during this natural disaster?" Edward asked, feigning shock. "Thank goodness Jasper was there to lend you a hat...lord knows what could have happened if Hurricane Alice was let loose on the town...all those poor people." He shook his head, wiping the invisible sweat from his forehead.

"Your wit astounds me, big brother." She said, laughing humorlessly. "I spent the night at Jazzy's house and-"

"Jazzy?" Edward snickered, as he dodged Alice's punch to his arm. "Wow, I bet he just loves that nickname."

"Anyways!" Alice breathed, "I didn't pack my hair stuff, so I woke up all wild and curly-haired." She took off her hat to show Edward her loose curls, before hiding them under the hat again.

Edward smiled and tugged on a strand of her hair, "I think you should keep it this way."

Alice shrugged and tucked it behind her ear. "Jasper says I look gorgeous either way, but I know he really loves when my hair falls naturally...unfortunately for me."

"You've always had a problem with your hair, ever since you were little. I never got why you hated it."

"I HAD A FRO!" She shrieked. "Growing up, my hair was bigger than my entire body!"

"Alice," Edward snickered. "Everything is bigger than you-ow!" He winced, rubbing the spot that Alice had pinched.

She smiled victoriously and pulled on his arm. "Let's go, I'm famished!" She hooked her arm around his and leaned her head against his arm. "How are your girls doing?"

"Great, Kat is going to Washington when school lets out. Bella's been working non-stop so she can take some time off during the summer, too."

"Are you planning on taking some time off as well?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about taking Bella up to the lake house for a few days. The fish haven't been bothered for a long time so I'm sure Charlie would like to fish there. Kat would like Dad's library, too." Edward noticed Alice shaking and looked down to discover her giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she snorted.

"Bullshit, spit it out."

Alice snorted again and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "You sound like a family man, it's very fitting for you."

Edward rolled his eyes and bit his lip to contain his smile; he was fighting against his better judgment to tell Alice right then and there that, in just a few short months, he was going to be a daddy. "I'm happy," he stated simply.

"I can tell. And you know what, Edward, it's about damn time."

They walked until they reached a little sandwich shop. They settled down at a table outside the establishment and quietly ate their food. "So, how are things with you and Jazzy?" Edward asked, in a sing-song voice.

"You better not call him that to his face," Alice warned, trying to look serious.

"I can't promise anything."

Alice stuck her tongue out and leaned her cheek against her hand. "He's amazing," she sighed. "I'm so used to both my mind and body running a billion miles an hour, but when I'm at home with him...he makes me stop and breathe. His presence relaxes me and I know this sounds all creepy, but I love to just sit and watch him read."

"I get it," Edward replied. "I feel like that with Bella. These past few weeks have been especially stressful, I get so agitated that I can barely breathe sometimes. But when I get home and lie next to her, my body relaxes and I forget about everything that happened that day."

Alice stopped eating and stared up at her brother with glassy eyes, cooing under her breath and fanning her face. "You've changed," she whimpered. "I can't put my finger on it, but it's as if you've been shaken loose...I mean, I thought I would never be sitting here with you, discussing our relationships...it's weird, but I like it."

"It is weird, isn't it?" Edward smiled, "I love them both dearly...but enough about me, tell me what you've been up to. We need to play catch up."

"I know. I've been so busy with work and my side project."

"Another side project? How many do you have now, Alice?" Edward laughed. "It's no wonder you're always so busy."

"I know, but I've unloaded a lot of my other projects to concentrate on this particular one, it means a lot to me."

"Well then, tell me about it?"

"Do you remember my friend Sarah?" Alice asked, digging into her purse to pull out her mini laptop.

"Vaguely."

"Well, she's in charge of responding back to letters we get from our magazine readers and she came across one that really touched her. It was about a young girl named Debbie who felt pressured by her friends and family to lose weight and fit into what she calls 'normal' sizes. She said she was a size sixteen and felt like a whale compared to her skinnier friends, which I think is just terrible! No woman should be made to feel unattractive just because she doesn't fit the cookie cutter image magazines say should be normal."

"I agree. Young women can be very impressionable."

"She wrote it was depressing and very expensive to go out and buy clothes that were cut for larger women. She wished that fashionable clothes could be more affordable, but she understood that clothing designers didn't make clothes for 'people her size'" Alice said, using air quotes and rolling her eyes. "It really bothered me, Edward. I think every girl should be made to feel beautiful, no matter what her size is...so I came up with an idea."

"Uh oh," Edward smiled.

"For the past few months, I've been working with my friend Javier and we came up with a web site kind of like shoe dazzle."

"What's shoe dazzle?"

"It's a website for women who love shoes." Alice giggled when Edward huffed and shook his head. "You answer a few questions online so a stylist figures out your style and shows you shoes that fit your taste. It's reasonably priced, but I think I could do better."

"Of course you think you can," he snickered.

"My website will be for women of all shapes and sizes, from zero to twenty-six...real clothes for real women. I've been in talks with some of the clothing designers featured in the magazines. They agreed to roll out a line exclusively for our site."

"Alice, that sounds great."

"I've been so dedicated to this project that I even used my trust fund to pay off some of the designers."

"What?" Edward choked. "All of it?"

"No, not all of it, but a pretty penny."

"That money was for you to use-"

"As I see fit." Alice finished. "I'd rather use it to fund a site that I know women would appreciate than use the money to buy a pair of shoes I'm just going to forget about in a week or two." Alice opened up her website and showed Edward the layout. "The site is called 'Alice's closet'. The most expensive item on here is twenty-nine dollars and it's free shipping for regular delivery. They get a personal stylist, me, available twenty-four-seven, and discounts for every fifty dollars they spend. Our line-up will change every month, so there will be something new for the girlies to try. We are going to have an online community where they can meet and discuss the latest trends. "

"Alice-"

"I know you may think this is stupid, Edward, but I really think a lot of women would benefit from this. I know how uncomfortable it is to shop for clothes. I may be small, but it's hard to find clothes that fit right, too. A lot of our readers are on a tight budget. I've been blessed to grow up wanting for nothing, I'd like to pay it forward and make a girl like Debbie's dream come true."

Edward stayed quiet as he browsed the mock website. He wasn't fashion-savvy like his sister, but he did recognize a few designers from the labels in his closet and from Bella's too. "Alice, this is amazing."

"You think?" She beamed.

"The clothes are nice, the prices are a steal...how are you going to afford to maintain this, even with your trust fund?"

"Well, I've been saving. I'm waiting to hear back from a few sponsors, Teen Vogue is one of them. I'm pitching the idea next week so-"

"I'll help," Edward said.

"No, you don't have to, Edward. This is my project, I'll find a way."

"I insist." Edward said, motioning at the waiter for the check. "Why don't we head over to my place? I'll write you a check."

"Edward-"

"This obviously means a lot to you, Alice. I'm not going to see you struggle."

"Your name is going on the website as a sponsor." Alice squealed, jumping out of her seat and into his arms. "I'm so happy to have your support with this!"

"Don't put it in my name, have Kat's name in there somewhere."

"That would be perfect! I was going to talk to both Bella and Kat tomorrow night at dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Which brings me to my next topic...Jasper and I want to take you guys to dinner tomorrow, if you're free, that is."

"I'm pretty sure we are, but I'll ask them tonight."

"Sweet!" After their lunch, Edward walked with Alice back to his apartment and cut a check for a generous donation in Kat's name. They made promises to talk to each other that evening before Alice returned to Jasper's apartment.

-x-X-x-

"_Mom, Pop-Pop wants to know when we're planning on leaving." _

Bella stood in front of a mirror in the locker rooms, wearing her scrub bottoms and bra. She inspected her body and noticed a small but defined bump on her otherwise flat stomach. She adjusted her bra straps and winced when the cloth hit her sensitive skin. Red lines imprinted on her back where her bra sat and her breasts were almost spilling out of her cups.

"_Mom, are you listening?" _Kat huffed, snapping Bella out of her inspection. _"What are you doing?" _Bella pulled at the waist of her scrubs and noticed a slight indention around her stomach. _"Mom?"_

"My boobs are getting bigger." She whimpered, grabbing the straps of her bra and lifting them gently. "And heavier."

"_I think you're exaggerating."_ Kat snickered.

"I'm serious, Petite. My scrubs are fitting a little too close for comfort and my skin is irritated because my bra keeps rubbing against it."

"_Well mom, I hate to break it to you, but you're only gonna get bigger."_

"Ugh, I'm so uncomfortable."

"_Just think of the baby that's growing in your tummy."_

"I feel so bloated."

"_Are you sure it's not all those fried pickles you've been eating?"_

"Who asked you?" Bella sniffed, Kat giggled and mocked her mother. "But really, I need to invest in some sports bras or something...this is ridiculous."

"_We can go shopping tomorrow if you wish, you're getting out too late today. So, Pop-Pop was asking when you think we'd be in getting to town." _

"Well, your last day of school is on the fourteenth. I put in for the sixteenth through the twentieth, so...the sixteenth?"

"_Perfect."_

"You've got a few weeks kiddo, I don't want any sudden fights or acts of defiance, okay?"

"_Okay. Um, are you going to tell Pop and Rose about the baby?" _

"I'm planning on it when I drop you off."

"_Good, I'd hate to keep a secret from them all month long."_

"I hate keeping this from them now, but I want to make sure-"

"_I get it, mom. I understand..."_

Bella's pager went off and Holly came rushing in. "Baby, I've got to cut this short. Why don't you book the flights tonight."

"_Should I book one for Edward?"_

"Yeah, he said something about wanting to go. I'll talk to him when he comes in."

"_Okay, love you." _

"Love you more, kiddo."

Holly waved the pager at Bella and watched as she continued to stare at her body. "You okay, Bella?" She'd noticed that Bella had put on a few pounds, but thought it would be rude to point that out to her.

"Yeah," Bella muttered. "Too many fried pickles."

"It's because you're in love," Holly giggled.

"You could say that," Bella muttered, throwing on her scrub top. "Whatcha got for me?"

"Georgia had me page you."

"Georgia? My ttts case?"

"Yeah, she insisted that I page you."

"Why? I thought she'd gone home to have her babies."

Holly shrugged and held the door open for her, "I had no idea."

"Well, I guess I better find out." Bella pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and followed Holly out into the waiting area.

Georgia sat in the lobby, her platinum hair was now a vibrant red and pulled into a neat bun. She had lost the baby weight and was dressed in a smart business suit. "Doctor B!" She greeted, typing hurriedly into her blackberry.

"Georgia, what brings you here?" Bella asked, kissing her cheeks.

"I had to fly over to close a deal with a client, I thought I'd stop by to see how you were." She dropped her phone into her Prada bag and pulled Bella into a tight hug. "Wow! You're glowing!"

"I've been running up and down these halls." She laughed, staring at Holly's bug-eyed expression.

"No hun, I said glowing...not flushed." Georgia giggled and stepped back to look at Bella. "You've put on some weight, too." She placed her hand on Bella's stomach and gave her a knowing wink.

"Um, Holly...can you let my next patient know I'm on my way?" Bella asked, pushing Georgia's hand away.

"S-sure." Holly squeaked, disappearing down the hall.

"How far along are you?" Georgia whispered, staring down at Bella's stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Bella laughed, looking around.

"Honey, you've gained weight and it's all here." She said, placing her hand on Bella's stomach again. "You and I worked out in the same gym for years, I've never seen this little pudge on your tummy before...what gives?"

"Georgia, if you tell-"

"Secret's safe with me!" She squealed, pulling Bella into a hug. "Who's the daddy?"

"No one you know."

"Well, if he got our Bella into the sack, I'm pretty sure he's a fox!"

"Let's go into an examination room, I don't want my business announced out here." Georgia picked up her bag and followed Bella down the hall and into an empty room. "So, how are the babies?"

"Wonderful!" Georgia beamed. "Thomas is just like his daddy and Tyler is just like me...so serious. I hated leaving them so soon, but I needed to close this deal before I could take some time off to spend with them."

"Well, give them kisses for me."

"I will," she smiled. "So..."

"Ugh, fine. His name is Edward Cullen. He's a doctor here and we've been dating for a few months."

"Is it that same doctor who was being all stalker in the room that one time? The guy you were complaining about the last time?"

"Yup." Bella sighed, suddenly missing him.

"Honey," Georgia breathed. "He's a morsel!"

"Stop," Bella blushed. "He is, isn't he?" Georgia raised her perfectly tweezed brow and nodded . "But enough about me...why are you really here?" Bella asked.

"Well, my gynecologist ran some tests on me a few weeks back and found a cyst on one of my ovaries. I wanted to see if you could take a look and maybe debunk whatever he said he'd found."

"Debunk a cyst? It's probably nothing, Georgie...but I will have Holly check you in so I can have a look."

"Would you?" Georgia asked. "I'm sorry to just barge in but... I really want a second opinion." She looked down at her hands and took in a shaky breath.

"What are you not telling me?" Bella asked, placing her hands over Georgia's.

"He diagnosed me with ovarian cancer," she whispered.

"What?" Bella yelped. "When? How?"

"He broke the news three days ago. I was in Albany and he left me a fucking voice mail...a voice mail! What kind of quack does that?" She sniffed, wiping her tears. "I just had the boys...I went in for a routine check up and...well, here I am."

"I'm so sorry, Georgia." Bella sat beside her and rubbed her back. "We'll get you admitted, run some tests and see what we're dealing with. Sounds good?"

"Yeah," she breathed, smiling again. "I knew I could count on you, Bella."

-x-X-x-

Edward sat in the chief's office, watching the doctors and nurses pass in a rush. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Bella stepping out of the elevators. She had her hands in her lab coat and she was walking slowly, staring at her feet. He noticed the weight she was putting on and loved it.

She looked up to greet a passing nurse and he saw that her face was pale. Edward knew her face well enough to know that she wasn't feeling well. She passed the main nurses' station and leaned against the counter to get her balance.

Before he could reach the door of his office, Bella hunched over and grabbed the trash can that sat by the chair. "Dr. Swan, are you okay?" Maddy asked. Bella nodded weakly and waved her off. "Do you need-"

"Bella?" Edward ran from his office just in time to hold her ponytail away from the line of fire. She heaved into the trash can and everyone around her stopped and stared in shock. "Baby, let's try to get you into my office." He whispered against her ear.

"Oh my god!" Maddy shrieked. "Is she sick? Food poisoning?" She asked, staring at Holly. "She's throwing up!"

"Something like that," Holly answered, smiling to herself.

"Will you please stop making a spectacle out of yourself?" Edward snapped, glaring at Maddy. "There's no need for a running commentary."

"Edward, I'm fine." Bella said, smiling at Maddy sympathetically. "I should know better than to eat chinese from three days ago." She lied as she took out the lining from the trash.

"No, I got it." Edward said, "why don't you go rest in my office?"

Bella nodded and smiled at Maddy again. She was glaring at Edward behind the nurse's station, completely ignoring Bella's attempts to smooth things over. Maddy had tried, for weeks, to get back on Edward's good side, but it was as if he had some personal grudge against her, because he was mean to her every chance he got. She usually shrugged it off and thought she was maybe taking it to heart because of what she'd learnt.

After Edward cleaned up , he met her in the office. She was lying on the couch in the corner of the office with a wet towel over her head. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, love." Edward said, kneeling beside her.

"Everyone is going to know something's not right."

"I think you're being paranoid, love."

Bella yanked the towel off her forehead and sat up to glare at him. "Edward, we've got to tell my father. We have to tell our families...it's getting harder to hide. My friend from back home noticed I've started gaining weight and called me out on it. Holly was there... now she's looking at me like she knows."

"I can talk to her, keep her quiet until we're ready to announce something." Edward moved her hair away from her head. "We will tackle everyone this summer. We can tell Alice and Emmett here and get our families together while we are in Washington."

Bella sighed and thought back to her conversation with Rose. That dinner she was planning was going to turn into an evening of major news. She wondered if Emmett was going to talk to his brother and sister before he left. Since Edward was acting chief, Emmett's transfer must have caught his attention...

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"No, not lately. He's on vacation until the end of the month."

"Oh." Bella looked at his hands and ran her finger around his knuckle.

"You're biting your lip...what's wrong?"

"I thought I was getting sick again...it passed," she lied. "I should go and take a quick shower. I have a patient consult in an hour."

"Alright," Edward kissed her forehead and hovered over her stomach. "Listen, kiddo, give your mom a break today." He said, kissing her tummy. "I'll see you tonight." Edward kissed her forehead again and helped her off the sofa.

-x-X-x-

Further downtown at the Dwight school, John sat at his desk, trying his best to keep his temper under control. Elizabeth paced around his office, giving him a recount of the unsuccessful visit she'd had with her eldest son.

"I thought I told you to leave it be, mother." He said through his teeth. "Now, look at you, you're upset. What did Dr. Hodge say about your blood pressure?"

"I can't help it, Johnny. He was so cold to me, so dismissive."

"Mother, you walk into his life after all these years, and without warning, I might add. You can't expect him to greet you with open arms. You handled it all wrong...but that still doesn't excuse his behavior towards you. I have a good mind to go and-"

"No!" Elizabeth pleaded. "Leave it be, son. I will give him some time and try again."

"Mother, your blood pressure-"

"I'll be fine," she smiled. John stared at her for a long moment as she continued to pace around his office. Even if her furrowed brow gave nothing away, John played along, careful not to upset her.

A few hours after school let out, John remained to finish up some paper work . His thoughts wandered to the conversation he'd had with his mother earlier that day. He was upset about the way Edward had treated her, upset that his mother had barged down there the way she did, and upset that she was keeping the secret from her husband, his father.

Eventually, John got so riled up that he forgot the work in front of him and stormed out of his office. He wasn't sure where he was going before the cab pulled up, but as soon as the cabbie asked him, he gave the name of the hospital without even thinking twice about it.

-x-X-x-

Georgia sat fully dressed on her bed, scrolling through her phone. She refused to wear the hospital gown, and received numerous warnings from the nurses to keep her loud voice down while she was on the phone.

At the end of the day, Bella finally arrived with Dr. Forester trailing behind her. "Hey, Georgia. I'm sorry it took so long, there was a back up with the lab work." She sat down beside her on the bed and opened up her file. "The diagnosis is correct, Georgia. I'm sorry to say that you do have ovarian cancer.."

"Oh my...this-this is impossible. I've only just had my baby! Why wasn't this caught by my doctor before?"

"I can't answer that, Georgia. But we need to get you into surgery to try and remove as much as we can from it. I have Dr. Ashok standing by. He's the best oncologist in the U.S., and he's going to take good care of you." Georgia's phone started to ring, but she ignored it and continued to stare at the wall. "Georgia, you can fight this...have faith."

"I just had my boys," she whimpered. "I just got everything I ever wanted...and now this?" She wiped her tears and tried to collect herself.

"Georgia...thousands of women survive this, the sonogram Dr. Forester did earlier showed it to be in its early stages. That's a very, very good thing."

Georgia nodded and cleared her throat. She got up from the bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "My gosh, my makeup is all runny." Her phone started ringing again and this time she answered. "Mark, listen, I need to wrap up the deal by close of business tomorrow. A family emergency just came up and I need to take my leave sooner than expected." Bella could hear the voice of the other caller getting louder but Georgia simply rolled her eyes and hung up on him. "He's going to have to deal with it," she shrugged, smiling at Bella. "Now, Dr. Swan." She returned to the bed and sat beside Bella. "Tell me about my options..."

-x-X-x-

"Jessica, can you leave a message with Dr. Embry and let him know I will be available to meet with him in the morning?" Edward said over the speaker as he changed into a fresh shirt.

"_Do you want me to bump your nine o'clock with Mr. Ford?" _

"No, make Dr. Embry's appointment around eleven."

"_Okay. Are you done for the day, sir?" _

"Yes." He said, watching Bella get off the elevator. "I'll be in at eight tomorrow."

"_Dr. Cullen, one more thing. You've received multiple messages throughout the day." _

"And?"

"_He said he was an old patient of yours and insisted he see you."_

"Did he leave a name or number?"

"_No, sir."_

"Well, then maybe next time you should get that info...don't you think?" He asked, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"_Yes, sir. Have a good night, Dr. Cullen." _

Bella leaned against the frame of his office door and smiled adoringly at the sight before her. "Ready, my love?" She asked, extending her hand ; he took it and kissed her palms. "So, I was thinking we can pick up some Indian food and take it home."

"Chicken tikka masala?" He asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, we need some spicy goodness." Bella patted her stomach, pulling him out of his office. Edward wrapped his arm around her and led her down the hall to the elevators.

"Edward Cullen!" A man shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Edward's arm dropped from around Bella's shoulder when he saw that John was standing there glaring at him. "A word, doctor?" He asked.

"Dean Monroe?" Bella asked, staring back and forth between the two men. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella," Edward rushed. "Why don't you go and place the order down the street, I'll meet you there."

"Edward, is everything okay?" She asked, staring at John.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere, Edward. I'll make it quick."

"John, now is not a good time-"

"It's never a good time for you, is it?" John snapped. "Well, it's a good time for me and you're going to listen."

"Bella-" Edward started.

"I get where you're coming from, Edward." John said. "If my mother left me and started a new family I'd be pretty bitter, too."

"John, not here." Edward spat.

"Then where?" He laughed humorlessly. "You won't sit and talk to me, you won't bother to listen to our mother...what the heck are we supposed to do?"

"Stay away." Edward said through his teeth. "I already told you people that I wanted to be left alone, why can't you get that through your heads."

"E-Edward, what is he talking about?" Bella whispered, pulling on his arm.

"What I'm talking about, Dr. Swan, is my half-brother's failure to communicate with his estranged family. His behavior towards our mother was unacceptable."

"Half-brother?" Bella asked, staring between the men again. "What are you-"

"Bella, please...go place the order. I'll explain later." Edward smiled and gently nudged her. "I love you."

"Yeah." She huffed, glaring at John before turning her icy stare to Edward. "I love you, too."

He watched nervously as Bella stomped out of the hospital. He knew he'd have some major explaining to do later . "You have some nerve," Edward hissed staring at Bella's fleeing form.

"You left me no choice," John defended.

"All I wanted from you people was some peace. I told that woman that-"

"That woman is your mother, Edward."

"No," Edward snapped. "She is _your_ mother, so keep _your_ mother away from me."

Edward started towards the exit when he noticed John following him. "She made a mistake, man. I get that you're hurt...but damn it, can't you get over it and try to get to know her?"

"John, if _that woman_ does not leave me be, I will be forced to take extreme measures and involve the police."

"How the hell are you going to involve the police?"

"Stalking?" Edward warned. "I'm sure the state of New York takes that pretty seriously. Both you and your mother need to back off and leave me be."

At the same moment, Maddy was rummaging through her bag to find the earphones for her Mp3 player. Towards the bottom of the steps, she could hear her brother's familiar voice yelling at someone in the main waiting area. She jumped those last three steps and, as soon as she turned the corner, she found both her brothers standing an inch apart from each other.

"Johnny?" She squeaked, moving to stand between them. "What are you doing here?"

"Mads...I uh-"

"Nurse Bradley, this is none of your concern."

"It actually is, Dr. Cullen. This man is my brother." Maddy said, placing her hand on John's chest. "What's going on here?"

"Maddy, I-"

"It's nothing." Edward said, clearing his throat. He was shocked by this new revelation and stepped backwards, further away from them. "Mr. Monroe, you've been warned, and I hope you respect my wishes."

"Fine," he muttered.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Maddy asked.

Edward brushed past John and Maddy and all but ran out of the hospital to try and catch up with Bella. He found her sitting on the bench by the bus stop reading a book.

"When were you planning on telling me you knew who Dean Monroe was?" Bella asked, without turning to stare at Edward.

"It was complicated, Bella. My whole sordid past is complicated." Edward sat next to Bella and stared out into space. "I haven't seen him in over ten years. He came around and tried getting me to come and talk to Elizabeth...but my feelings haven't changed since the last time he tried."

"When I asked you if you knew him, you said no."

"I know, Bella. I didn't know how to explain-"

"He's my estranged half-brother, that's one way of starting it." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"He's my estranged half-brother." He repeated, trying to make light of the conversation.

"It's not funny," Bella sighed. "You lied to me. You did the one thing I asked you not to do."

"Bella-"

"What else don't I know about you? Are you secretly married to a woman in Paris? Do you have another family abroad?" Her voice cracked and she stood up from her seat.

"I'm not James, Bella." Edward breathed. "I kept this from everyone, Bella. This isn't a subject I'm comfortable talking about."

Bella was quiet for a long moment before finally turning to stare at him. "I'm hungry," she whispered.

"Bella, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Edward." She said, her face completely devoid of emotion. "Your life is apparently none of my business."

"Bella, I don't mean it that way..."

"Just forget it, Edward. I'm starving and I'm sure you are too. Let's just get home and order a pizza or something, I'm suddenly tired." She gave a half-hearted smile and hailed a cab, leaving Edward alone on the bench. "You coming?" She asked, looking everywhere but at him.

"Yeah," he whispered.

-x-X-x-

A tall, gangly man stood across the street from the hospital, chewing on a hot dog as he watched Dr. Cullen get into the cab with a woman. Dr. Cullen looked so sad; it made the man happy to see him sad. He wondered if the woman he trailed after had broken his heart. Maybe she was cheating on him with some fancy actor like the other one had done.

Whatever it was, the man hoped he was suffering...he deserved to suffer.

* * *

**Big, wet smooches to LaMoMo for getting this back to me in record time! I appreciate your help and I'm sending you inappropriate squeezes from the U.S. ;) **

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I appreciate you and I hope to hear from you soon!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

_Time has come today_

Katherine sat on the ledge of the balcony staring out into the dark New York sky. She held the house phone in her hand and stared at the time illuminated on the screen.

2:59 in the morning.

She wished that the old saying was true - the more you stare at a clock, the slower time will pass.

3:00 in the morning.

Kat blew out a sharp breath and dialed the number she had been repeating in her head for the past four weeks. There were times she wished she'd forgotten everything about him, but one look in the mirror and it was as if he was staring back at her.

She chewed on her thumb as his caller tunes sung in her ear.

_Never really wanted you to see _

_the screwed up side of me I keep locked inside of me so deep. _

_It always seems to get to me. _

_I never really wanted you to go-_

"Hello?" His groggy voice broke before he cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"D-Dad?" Kat whispered. "I'm uh-"

"Katie?"

"Yeah, it's me." Kat rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Um-"

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Peter asked, his voice alert. "What time is it?"

"I'm sorry for waking you, Dad." Kat said. "I just wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday."

There was silence for a moment and Kat started to regret calling. "It's three in the morning, Kat." Peter chuckled.

"It's twelve where you're at, Dad."

"Yeah, I guess it is." He yawned.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for waking you." Kat's nose started to hurt and she knew it was only a matter of time before she started crying. "I'll let you get back to sleep, I'm sorry for bothering-"

"Honey, you never bother me." Peter sighed. "I wish you'd get that through your thick head...but then again, you are your father's daughter. Stubbornness is an unfortunate trait you inherited."

"It's not that unfortunate," Kat giggled.

"I've missed you, kiddo."

"I've missed you, too." Kat said, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry for everything I said-"

"No, you're not." Peter chuckled. "Again, you are your father's daughter and we mean what we say. I hurt you, baby. I made choices without factoring you in. I'm a selfish man and for that, I am so very sorry." Kat wiped her tears and nodded silently as her father continued. "I never wanted you to feel left out. You are my first born and the very best part of me. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, Dad." Kat sniffed. "Did your fiancée have the baby?"

"Yeah," Peter smiled. "A little girl."

"I have a little sister?" Kat asked, cooing.

"Yup. We named her Claudette, after Charlotte's mother."

"That's a cute name." Kat winced, sticking out her tongue.

"I know," Peter sighed knowingly. "It's kind of a bummer, but what Charlotte wants, she gets. But she's a beauty...she has our eyes, but she's still a little bald so I know she didn't inherit the Rousseau locks."

"Well, thank God for that!" Kat joked.

"How's your momma?" Peter asked, covering his nose. It had long healed, but he still winced whenever he thought about it.

"She's good. We're actually going to be in town in a couple of days. I'm spending a month with Pop-Pop. Maybe we can see each other?"

"I'm actually being deployed again. I leave next week."

"Oh," Kat whispered. "I guess we can catch up when you get back then."

"No way, kiddo. I'm seeing you before I go, are you crazy?" Peter chuckled.

"Okay," Kat giggled. "Well, I should let you go. My last day of school is today and I need to get some kind of sleep."

"You didn't have to wait up, Kat."

"I know Dad, but it's your birthday."

"I appreciate that, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight, sweet pea." Peter kissed her through the phone and hung up.

Kat continued to watch the night sky with a smile on her face. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and maybe some of her happiness would rub off on her mother...she had been down for a few weeks.

-x-X-x-

"I have my appointment at four." Bella said, brushing her teeth. She looked in the mirror towards the shower behind her and studied Edward's form through the curtain.

She missed him.

It had been about four weeks since their little disagreement outside the hospital.

Four weeks and two days, to be exact.

Bella knew she was being somewhat irrational, but she could shake the feeling that he was holding back from her whilst she'd been completely honest with him from scratch.

They never fought. They'd dance around each other and act as if there was absolutely nothing wrong whenever Kat was around.

Bella hated it. Edward hated it. But neither of them would budge.

"I'll be there." Edward said, watching her silhouette through the steam of the shower door.

Work had been awkward since he learned that his sister was none other than Madeline Bradley, the thorn in his side since her first day at the hospital. He was thankful when she volunteered to transfer to a different department and happily signed off on the request, effectively wiping his hands of her.

"Want to grab dinner afterwards?" He asked, staring at her silhouette.

"I have a consultation back at the hospital at six, maybe you can take Kat? I won't be home until late tonight."

"Uh huh." Edward muttered, running his face through the water.

"What was that?" Bella asked, rinsing out her mouth.

"I said that would be a great idea." Edward said.

"Kay." Bella wrapped her hair in a messy ponytail and darted out of the restroom without a so much as a 'goodbye'.

"Bella?" Edward called out, opening the shower door. When he saw that she was gone, he felt the all too familiar flutter in the pit of his stomach...it wasn't the good kind, either. It was an ugly, butterfly effect that reached up to the back of his throat. It left Edward short of breath and he didn't know whether to cry or punch a hole through the wall. He hated the silence, hated the fact that the warmth in her eyes was gone. What the hated the most was the fact that he couldn't tell whether or not she was going to walk away from him for good...that was what he feared the most.

-x-X-x-

"So you're all packed, kiddo?" Bella asked as she grabbed her keys and satchel.

"Oh yeah." Kat giggled, pointing at the six suitcases lined up against the wall.

"Jeez," Bella snorted. "How long are you planning to stay for?"

"A month," Kat shrugged. "But one suitcase has my books-"

"Books?" Bella shrieked, kicking one of the cases.

"Don't judge me." Kat snickered. "Are you and Edward all packed?" She asked, palming her mother's growing bulge.

Bella placed her hand over Kat's and squeezed gently. "I am. Edward should be, too." Bella shrugged. Kat furrowed her brow at her mother's nonchalant attitude towards Edward. Bella noticed her daughter stiffen and quickly smiled as she playfully tugged on her hair. "He's going to take you to dinner tonight. Be sure to remind him to pick up a dog kennel from the pet shop. Something big enough so that Elvis will be comfy for the plane ride."

"I will."

Bella nodded and kissed Kat's cheek. "I've got to get going. I have a full day and an appointment today at four."

"See you tonight...love you."

"Love you more, kiddo."

-x-X-x-

At the hospital, Bella silently followed a group of interns on their morning rounds. She listened while they took turns reciting each patient's chart word for word. Their resident in charge asked a question and their replies were robotic...almost as if they were bored. This bothered her very much.

The interns were standing in a circle around the bed of a young pregnant woman. She looked no older than Kat as she nervously pulled the blankets over her extended stomach.

"What's her story?" Bella asked. The entire room stopped talking and looked towards the back of the room. Bella stood there with her arms crossed, staring down at her tennis shoes.

"She was admitted last night with labor pains." Dr. Forester said.

"And?"

"And she's a week past her due date. We were going to induce and I was hoping that-"

"Hoping?" Bella asked, snatching her file from one of the interns. "Vultures," she muttered. "You guys are calling shotties on who's going to perform the C-section or who's doing pre-op...but none of you have stopped to see how she's doing." She glanced at the chart and saw that she was born a few months before Kat. "She's a seventeen-year -old girl, people. Show some compassion."

"Dr. Swan-"

"Finish up your rounds." She said, hugging the file to her chest. "I'll see to her."

"You have an appointment scheduled at eleven." Dr. Forester said. "What-"

"No, you have an appointment at eleven." Bella said, taking a seat at the foot of the patient's bed. "It's just her sixth-month checkup. No biggie, I'm sure you can handle it."

"O-okay." Dr. Forester stuttered, leaving the room abruptly.

Once the room was cleared, Bella tugged on the girl's blanket and smiled. "I bet that was scary, huh?" Bella asked, smoothing out the blanket. "All those doctors around, speaking about you as if you're not there."

"Y-yeah. I'm kind of used to it, though." The girl whispered, pulling a book out from under her pillow. She rested the book on her stomach and pushed her glasses up her nose. "It's no biggie."

"What are you reading?"

The girl placed the book on the bed between them and Bella smiled, recognizing the title. "Pride and Prejudice. My daughter loves that book, too." The girl smiled as Bella flipped through her chart. "Your name is Melissa?" The girl nodded and removed her glasses and placed them carefully back into her case. She tried to adjust the pillows behind her and Bella got up to help. "I'm Dr. Swan...but you can call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Melissa whispered, staring nervously at the door of her room. "You can call me Missy."

Bella nodded and looked over her chart again."It says here on your chart that you're seventeen. Are you in school?"

Melissa nodded and grabbed her book again. "I'm supposed to be graduating this year, but..." she looked down at her stomach and shrugged. "I've missed a lot of school."

"Are you planning on going back to school after you have your baby?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get my GED."

"Good for you, sweetie." Bella smiled. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Is it going to hurt?" Melissa asked, playing with the errant string on her gown. "I've seen those birthing stories on The Discovery Channel and it looks pretty...intense."

"Well, it can be for some people. Every birthing experience is different, but I will do my best to make you as comfortable as possible."

"Will CPS come and take my baby?" She asked, trying to mask her unease.

"Where you wanting to..." Bella looked through her chart again and sat back down on her bed. "It doesn't say anything in your chart about that particular arrangement."

"Well, my mom kinda wants-"

"Missy, what have they told you?" A woman dressed smartly in a two-piece business suit walked in and threw her suitcase on the empty chair across from the bed. She didn't make eye contact with the girl as she scrolled through her phone.

"I'm missing a shareholders' meeting, so please tell me you're getting it out of you today." Before Melissa could respond, the woman's phone rang and she snapped her fingers to silence her. "Bob! Hey how are you?" Her cold voice changed to sickly sweet as she paced in front of the bed. "I know," she pouted, "Melissa bumped her head during cheer practice and I'm here waiting with her. You know me...a mother's job is never done." She laughed, agreeing with whatever the caller was telling her. "Give my love to Carol and be sure to tell the partners I will be at the dinner tonight."

Bella and Melissa stared at each other awkwardly before she shrugged and smiled apologetically. "Mom-"

"Any news?" She asked again, snapping her phone shut and staringat her daughter's nervous expression. "Come on, Melissa, I have a lot of work that I need to get back to."

"No," Melissa whispered.

"Great!" Her mother huffed. "I took a twenty-dollar cab ride for nothing."

"Hello," Bella finally said. "I'm Doctor Swan, you must be Mrs. Beverly."

"Ugh, no. I'm Sheryl Longfellow. Beverly is the dead beat's last name...her father."

"Okay, Ms. Longfellow. Well, I'm your daughter's physician. We are going to be inducing her labor in a few hours. I was just getting around to explaining that to your-"

"What time?" Sheryl asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What time? This isn't a hard question to answer, is it doctor?" Sheryl pulled out her phone and stared at Bella. "If she is going to have it today, then I need to move around some things...damn, and that dinner...shit." She muttered to herself.

"I'm going to send a nurse in and we will begin the process. It could take a few hours." Bella shrugged, winking at Melissa. "I'd get comfortable if I were you, Mrs. Longfellow, Melissa is going to need your support now more than ever."

"Right," she muttered.

"Melissa, I'll come by in about a couple of hours to check on you, okay?" Melissa nodded and pulled out her glasses again. Her mother sat on the small couch by the window, fiddling with her phone.

-x-X-x-

The day went on in such a blur that Bella almost forgot about her appointment. Edward met her at the elevator with an awkward kiss on the forehead. "How's your day been so far?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Busy." She sighed, leaning against his shoulder. "I just want to start this mini-vacation already...I'm feeling so flustered."

"Is that why you've been so distant, lately?" He asked, kissing her hand.

"That's one of the reasons," she muttered.

"Bella, I know you're still...upset about what happened. There are so many things-"

"I don't want to get into this right now, Edward." She smiled, taking a deep breath. "It's been a busy day and it's going to be worse . We can talk it out when things settle down, okay?"

"Okay." Edward muttered, pressing the buttons on the elevator.

At the doctor's office, Edward and Bella quietly waited in the examination room for her doctor to show up. She laid back on the table with her feet in stirrups, staring at the off-white ceiling above her. She could feel Edward's eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew they'd have to talk it out eventually, but her hormones where everywhere lately. It was a stupid thing to cry over, but she cried at the drop of a hat these days...especially when Kat finished all the peanut butter the week before.

"Bella!" Angela greeted, followed by a young nurse. "I'm sorry I'm late, my last appointment took longer than expected.

"No worries," Bella smiled. "I'm anxious to see what the little one's up to."

"So am I." Edward grinned, placing his hand on her tiny bump. Bella placed her hand over his and squeezed, willing the tears away.

Angela did the usual check-up, Bella's blood work came back showing that she was anemic, something Bella had a feeling she might have been from the beginning. Angela and Bella both studied the baby on the monitor and looked at each other in shock.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, tugging on Bella's arm.

"I think we can get a better view if we go in vaginally," Angela said. "We can get a better view of the size..."

"What's going on, ladies?"

"Baby," Edward's heart fluttered at Bella's term of endearment. "The baby looks to be a little more developed."

"What does that mean?"

"Okay Bella, lie back and try to relax." Angela said, winking at Edward. "Nothing is wrong with the baby, Edward. We just might have miscalculated the due date."

"Oh my god." Bella breathed, blinking back tears.

"Shh," Edward kissed her temple and rested his head on her shoulder. "Relax, my love."

"Yup!" Angela laughed. "The baby is roughly four inches long. You can see the arms and legs moving...look."

Both Edward and Bella sat up and watched the tiny baby's arms dance around it's face. "I'm going to put you at fifteen weeks."

"That looks about right," Bella agreed. "I just don't understand how we could have made the mistake."

"It happens, Bells. We didn't do the vaginal ultrasound at your first visit and you know how iffy the regular ultrasounds are."

"I wonder if we can tell the sex yet. Sometimes-"

"No can do," Angela laughed. "Its legs are crossed...maybe next month we'll get lucky."

"So you're out of the first trimester?" Edward asked, wiping the tears away from Bella's cheeks. "You're still so tiny." He laughed, gently rubbing her stomach.

"I know," she agreed. "I don't usually blow up until my seventh month...or at least, I did with Kat. It's still obvious, we can't hide it much longer."

"We weren't planning to, right?"

"Right." She smiled, kissing his nose. "Fifteen weeks! Can you believe it?"

Angela giggled and quickly scribbled out a prescription for some iron supplements. "When you're done getting dressed, see the receptionist to schedule next month's appointment. Hopefully we can find out if it's pink or blue." She gave Bella a quick hug and left the room.

Edward smiled and gave Bella a loud kiss on her cheek. "I can't believe this!" He laughed. "Fifteen weeks? That's what-"

"Almost four months." Edward helped her sit up and dress. "This is flying by so fast, Edward."

"I know, my love. I'm so happy." Edward stopped gathering their things when he heard her sniffle. "What's wrong?"

"I hate being mad at you," she hiccuped. "I should be happy, a-and I am, but-"

"Bella..." Edward sighed.

"I might have overreacted a bit, but you shouldn't have lied when I asked you who John was to you." Bella sniffed and put her hand on her stomach. "We've skipped a few chapters in our relationship. It feels like we're doing it all backwards, and I'm fine with that because I really do love you. We're still getting to know each other and you lying to me and keeping things from me isn't going to work if _we_ want to work."

"I know, Bella, and I'm so sorry for keeping it from you. That part of my life is really painful to talk about. There are things about my life that you don't know...and you need to know, you're right."

"I don't want you telling me something you're not comfortable sharing, Edward. I respect that. All I'm asking for is honesty. Don't lie."

"I won't. I'm so sorry." Edward wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in. "I hate this distance between us."

"I do, too."

"Tell you what, we are going to have the family house all to ourselves this weekend. I will cook us dinner and we can sit and talk it all out. Get everything out there in the open and move forward from there." Bella tugged on the button of his shirt and smiled to herself. "Does that sound good to you?"

"I think it sounds perfect, Edward."

"Good." He lifted her chin and gently kissed her on the mouth. "I've missed you so much."

"I've really, really missed you too." He took her head in his hands and ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her forehead. "Let's not go through this silent treatment again, okay?"

"You've got a deal, baby."

-x-X-x-

After their mushy goodbyes outside the hospital, Edward went to pick Kat up from school and Bella went in to finish the last few hours of her shift.

"Doctor Swan, Melissa Beverly just received her epidural. She's dilated to eight and has been asking for you." Doctor Forester handed her the chart and held the door of the maternity ward open for her.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for acting like a spaz earlier. I've been having an off day."

"No worries, Doc," he smiled and looked down to her belly. Everyone was starting to notice her weight gain and snappy behavior, everyone knew what it was but no one dared speak the words. She instinctively covered it with the chart, went inside the patient's room, and left Doctor Forester smiling to himself in the hallway.

The curtain was drawn halfway around Melissa's bed, the lights were dim and Bella could hear her sniffles. Before she could pull back the curtain, she heard the soothing voice of a young man whispering to the patient.

"It's going to be okay, Missy." He cooed, "we will get through this together."

"Isaac, my mom has these plans for the baby. There's a couple in Rhode Island that is willing-"

"Fuck your mom, Missy," he snapped. "This is our baby, not hers."

"But you have that scholarship to Penn State. I can't stop you. I still have to get my GED and get a job to pay for school...I can't afford a baby. My mom was right, there's no way."

"I already told you, Missy. We can move to Pennsylvania and you can get your GED there. My grandma already said we'd be welcome to stay with her while we go to school. She can take care of the baby while we work."

"Isaac-"

"Missy, no. You've been the love of my life since we were five." They giggled together as he kissed her nose. "We might have done shit ass backwards, but you and I both know it will work. We made our daughter out of the love we have for each other." Bella bit her knuckle to stifle a giggle. "I know that sounds corny as shit but it's true. I don't want to give her away to some people who think they can do a better job than we can."

"Oh, Isaac," she whimpered. "It sounds too good to be true."

"Honey, it's not going to be easy...but we can do it together."

There was silence for a moment and Bella thought it'd be a good time to interrupt. She opened the door and switched on the lights before she pulled back the curtain. The handsome young man was in a dark blue and white uniform similar to Kat's. She recognized the school's crest and wondered if he knew her daughter.

"Hello, Melissa. How are you doing this evening?" Bella asked.

"I'm good, Bella. This is my boyfriend, Isaac. Isaac, this is the doctor I was telling you about."

Isaac quickly stood up from Melissa's bed and smoothed over his khaki's before extending his hand to hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor." He was tall and gangly, with wild black hair that stuck out in every direction. It sort of reminded Bella of Edward's when he crawled out of bed in the morning. The thought alone made her smile.

"Please, call me Bella." She smiled and checked Melissa's reading on the blood pressure monitor. "I'm going to examine you again to see where you are, okay?"

"Isaac, do you mind getting me some ice chips?" Melissa asked, rubbing her stomach. "I'm thirsty."

"Of course, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and grabbed the light pink bucket from the side of her bed.

Once they were alone, Bella walked over to the fetal monitor to check the readings. "The heart beat looks good. Doctor Forester said you've dilated to seven, I'm going to place your feet in the stirrups to check your progress once the nurse comes in." Bella pressed the call button on the side of Melissa's bed and continued to read the updates on her chart.

"How long did it take you to become a doctor?" Melissa asked.

"About four years of college and four years of med school."

"Eight years? Wow, but you look super young."

"I age well," Bella winked. "It was really hard with a baby and all...but I made it work." She eyed Melissa quickly as she read her stats. "Wow, you just had a big contraction."

"I'm glad I couldn't feel it," Melissa giggled. "You said baby?"

"Yeah, I have a sixteen year old. Well, she just turned sixteen not to long ago."

"Wow, you so don't look like you'd have a teenager."

Bella laughed and gently placed her feet in the stirrups. "I had her very young...too young."

"How old? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, honey. I was sixteen when I had her, still in high school." Bella winced, shaking her head. "It was hard, but-"

"And your mom didn't make you give her up?"

Bella smiled and looked around the room. "Speaking of mothers. Where is yours?"

Melissa threw her head back into the pillow and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She's at a dinner...celebrating a big sale." She muttered, using air quotes. "She won't be here until after the last bottle of champagne has been finished."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I prefer it better if she weren't here. All she was doing was yakking away on her phone and huffing in annoyance when it was quiet between the two of us."

"So, I take it you don't have the best relationship with her?"

Melissa shook her head and took her glasses off. "It went bad when my father left and worse when I came home pregnant."

"That sucks." Melissa smiled at Bella's choice of words

"Yeah, but Isaac makes it tolerable. We've been best friends since we were kids. I don't know what I'd do without him." She smiled sadly as she smoothed over her stomach.

"You know, my mother kind of reminds me of yours." Bella whispered, sitting beside her on the chair. "She was dead against me keeping my daughter, but my father thankfully had my back. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"My dad tries to get in contact with me, but mom said he lost all his rights to me when he left." She shrugged and laid her arm over her eyes. "Ugh, I don't know what to do." She whimpered.

"About?" Bella asked.

"My mother wants me to give up my baby for adoption. She says that if I have it, she won't help me and will kick me out." She wiped her tears and laughed humorlessly. "I'm sorry, it's not your business and here I am, blabbering like a fool."

"Don't worry about it, if anyone knows where you're coming from, it's me." Bella patted her hand and fixed her pillow.

"What did you do?"

"Melissa, everyone's situation is different, and I really have no right giving my opinion."

"Well, how did you know what to do?" She asked, trying to push herself up.

Bella sighed and reached into her lab coat. "I listened to my heart." She showed Melissa a picture of Kat and smiled. "I knew that I was meant to keep her the moment I felt her kick. I was scared shitless, but just knowing that there was a little person depending on me made me realize that being a mom was something I didn't want to miss out on."

"Wow," Melissa blew out a deep breath and massaged her stomach. "Isaac wants us to move to Pennsylvania. His family is willing to help us, but I guess I'm just scared of failing."

"Honey, I'm going to tell you one thing I tell my daughter when she has doubts. You can't accept failure, everyone fails at something at one time or another. But you can't accept not trying."

Melissa smiled and playing with the ends of her blanket. "That's a good quote. Hemingway...or a slight version of it."

"Smart girl," Bella winked. "I think you'll make the right decision. For you and your baby."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Don't mention it."

"Sorry, I got held up in room five." Maddy stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Bella sitting next to the patient. "Doctor Swan," she nodded.

"Nurse Bradley."

"Hi!" Maddy walked over to the bed and gently patted Melissa on the shoulder. "I'm Nurse Bradley, but you can call me Maddy. I'll be on duty tonight until six in the morning. If there's anything you need, holler at me." Melissa smiled and nodded in response.

"I was just going to do an exam on her. Can you please get me a pair of gloves, size medium."

"Sure thing, Doctor Swan."

After a short examination, Bella decided that Melissa was dilated enough to begin pushing. "Melissa, I'm going to need to you start pushing. We want to get the baby down a little lower in the birth canal."

"Okay, where's Isaac?" She whimpered, grasping the railings of the bed.

"I'll go track him down," Maddy said. "I bet he's still waiting outside, he was when I walked in."

"I'm scared," Melissa whimpered. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Is it hurting now?" Bella asked.

"No, there's some pressure, but not enough to make me uncomfortable."

"Then we're good."

"Isaac!" Melissa sighed, watching her boyfriend come in with the ice chips. "They want me to start pushing."

"Oh, my god," he whispered as he kissed her temple. "We're going to have this baby today?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Melissa, we're going to need to to start pushing now." Bella said as a couple of nurses walked in with a portable incubator. "You're at nine centimeters, let's see if we can get her to slide down a bit."

"Oh my-"

"Shh baby, it's okay. Just relax, I'm here with you."

After about four hours of pushing and waiting, Melissa managed to push the baby down low into the birth canal. Isaac positioned himself behind her on the bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead and whispering praises in her ear.

"One more push, Melissa! Her head is out."

"I can't!" She cried, throwing her head back against Isaac's chest. "I'm so tired, I just want to sleep."

"You can do it, Sweetheart. Give me one more big push."

"Come on, Melissa!" Maddy cheered, holding up one of her legs.

Melissa took one deep breath and squeezed Isaac's hands. She exhaled loudly with a cry while Isaac kissed her neck. "I love you, I love you." He chanted into her ear as the piercing cries of their baby girl flooded the room.

"A girl!" Maddy cheered. "Way to go, Melissa."

"She's beautiful," Bella laughed. "She's has a set of lungs on her, too."

Isaac laughed through his tears as Melissa fell back against his chest in exhaustion. "We have a daughter," she muttered. "I'm a mommy."

"We're parents, baby. Thank you." He cried, wiping her tears.

Bella passed the baby to one of the nurses and continued to work on Melissa. The new parents watched eagerly as the nurses worked fast to clean her up and wrap her in a blanket. "Seven pounds, four ounces." Maddy giggled, gently placing the baby in Melissa's waiting arms.

"She's beautiful." Melissa whispered, touching her daughter's nose. "My baby."

"She has your nose," Isaac laughed. "A cute button nose."

"And her daddy's hair." Melissa reached to ruffle his untidy hair and kissed his chin. "Her hair is poking out of the cap just like yours does."

Bella smiled at the couple and quietly exited the room with the nursing staff. "Give them a couple of minutes, ladies. I'll be back to check on her in a few."

"Sure thing, Doctor Swan." Maddy said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Good work in there today." Bella smiled, studying the similarities between her and Edward. They had the same smile and nose, Bella got a little idea of what her baby would look if it were a girl. The thought made her smile because she thought Maddy was gorgeous. "You gave her encouragement when she needed it the most. We need more nurses like you."

"T-thank you, Doctor Swan. Listen...about what happened-"

"Nurse Bradley," Bella said with her hand held up to stop her. "What's going on between Edward and your family is none of my business. Please don't put me in the middle of it." Maddy looked as if she was about to say something, but Bella shook her head and smiled at her. "I have no problem with you. I think you're an excellent nurse and that's where my opinion stops."

"Gotcha." Maddy winked. "Thank you, Doctor Swan."

-x-X-x-

After the evening rounds were done, Bella decided to check on Melissa before she checked out for the day. She walked in to find Melissa's mother pacing furiously back and forth in the room. She was dressed in a pretty cocktail dress and smelled of cigars and perfume.

"Is everything okay in here?" Bella asked, noticing Isaac sitting next to Melissa on the bed. His arm wrapped protectively around her as she held the baby.

"No. My daughter is an idiot." Sheryl muttered, ignoring her ringing phone.

"Ms. Longfellow, there are no cell phones allowed up here." Bella said, waving the nurse into the room. "I'm going to need this room cleared for a bit, I have to check how Melissa is healing."

"I will not leave. This is my daughter and I'm paying for this hospital stay."

"Excuse me, Ms, but you are not the patient." Maddy said. "And your loud voice is waking the baby."

"How could you be so stupid, Melissa? We already made a decision, and now you're going to back out?"

"It's not stupid to want to raise our child." Isaac said, tightening his grip around her. "And you made the decision, not her."

"You don't get a say in this, kid. If it weren't for you, my daughter would be going to NYU."

"Mom, stop it." Melissa whispered roughly. "My decision is final. I am keeping this baby and there's nothing you can do about it."

"There sure as hell is, young lady." She laughed humorlessly. "I can cut you off. You won't see a dime of your inheritance."

"She won't need it." Isaac snapped. "She's coming with me to Pennsylvania and we are going to school together. My family is ready to welcome the love of my life and our baby with open arms. We'll be happy and do just fine."

"You two are so young and stupid." Sheryl huffed, staring at the baby with disgust. "You will see, Missy, once he gets himself educated he won't want anything to do with you. Then where will you go? Certainly not with me."

"There's dad." Melissa said, holding the baby closer to her chest. "And it won't happen. Isaac's family loves me. Isaac loves me and we're going to be fine."

"I'm over this." Sheryl said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't have time to play these games with you anymore."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," Bella snapped. "You are disturbing my patient. Leave or I will call security to escort you out."

"But I'm her mother!"

"You sure as hell aren't acting like it," Isaac laughed. "Any animal can give birth, but it takes a real woman to be a mother."

"You little shit!" Sheryl shrieked. "Fuck it. Melissa, I'm leaving. Your things will be packed and waiting outside the house. Besides picking up your shit, don't bother coming home."

"Fine." Melissa whispered, trying her best to hold back the tears. "Have a nice life, mother." She said the word with so much sarcasm that it made Sheryl stop and look at her one last time.

"Idiots," she muttered before yanking open the door.

"We'll show her," Isaac whispered as he wiped the tears from Melissa's cheeks.

"I know," she sniffed and handed the baby to him. "Are you going to check me, Bella?"

"Nah," she shrugged. "I just said it to get her out of here."

"Thank you," Isaac laughed, gently rocking the baby.

"I'm leaving for the night and Doctor Curtis will be on call tonight. You should be released the day after tomorrow, depending on how your blood pressure is doing."

"Will you be here?" Melissa asked.

"Actually, no. I'm taking a trip back home to drop off my daughter. I won't be back until next week." Bella pouted and held out her arms for the baby. "May I?"

Isaac nodded enthusiastically and handed her over to Bella. "Aren't you the prettiest little thing I've ever seen," she cooed. "You guys," Bella spoke still staring at the baby. "It's going to be hard, and there's going to be times when you just want to give up...don't. She looked up and between both of them. "Remember that you have a little life here depending on you and at the end of the day, you can endure much more than you think you can." The couple looked adoringly into each other's eyes. "Remember to work as a team and that it's possible...my daughter and I are living proof." Bella winked at Melissa and handed the baby back to Isaac.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor Swan." Melissa said, grabbing her hand.

Bella smiled and smoothed Melissa's hair before caressing the baby's cheek one last time. "Good luck you guys."

"Thanks, Bella." Isaac said as he kissed Melissa's temple.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Maddy said, closing the door behind them. "Is it Edw-"

"No," Bella smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming."

"It's okay." Bella shrugged. "Well, have a good shift. I'll see you sometime next week." She waved at the nurses and made her way downstairs to the locker rooms.

-x-X-x-

"You're late." Kat huffed, opening the door before Bella could.

"Sorry, kiddo, things got busy." Bella kissed Kat's forehead and playfully swatted her butt playfully with her foot. "Did you get the kennel?"

"Sure did." Edward said, walking out from the kitchen to greet her with a loud kiss on the cheek. "Love you," he whispered. "Hungry?" He help up a half empty box of pizza and Styrofoam container.

"What's in the box?" Bella could smell the pickles but she asked anyway. Her mouth started to water as Edward opened the container and shifted it from side to side. "Gimme!" She squealed, in a baby voice.

"I have to heat up the pizza, it's been sitting in the fridge for a couple of hours."

"Who cares!" Bella moaned, biting into the pizza. "So good!"

"Hungry much?" Kat giggled. "So, Edward tells me that you're farther along than expected?"

"Yup, we might actually find out what the sex is next month."

"Oh man!" Kat whined. "I won't be here!"

"You'll be back by the 22nd. My appointment isn't until the 30th."

"Sweet! Can I go?"

"Duh." Edward snorted, stealing a fried pickle from Bella's plate.

"Thief." she muttered with her mouth full. Edward shrugged and kissed her on the cheek again. Well, I'm going to bed. We have an early flight in the morning."

"Me too," Kat yawned. "Love you guys." She reached up and kissed Edward on the cheek and playfully shoved her mother. "See you in the morning."

After Bella polished off the last of the pickles, she peeled off her uniform as she walked into her room. She kicked off her scrub bottoms and jumped into bed next to Edward. "It's hot." She yawned, kicking the covers off of her legs.

"Bella, it's sixty degrees in here." Edward rolled over and eyed her chest, "your boobs are getting bigger."

"I know," she muttered, lazily grabbing one. "They hurt a little, too."

"Poor baby." Edward cooed, nuzzling against her neck.

"Sleep." Bella moaned, turning around on her stomach. "I'm so tired."

"Okay, okay." Edward chuckled, kissing her back. "I love you."

"Me, too."

-x-X-x-

The entire plane ride was quiet. After a few trips to the restroom, Bella's stomach finally settled down enough for her to catch a few winks. "Mom," Kat whispered, shaking her awake. "We're here."

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and leaned over to look out the window. It was raining and Bella could hardly make out the runway. "Home sweet home," she muttered.

"I'm so excited!" Kat squealed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please adjust your seats to the upright position. We are circling Fairchild."

* * *

**Thank you, LaMoMo, my gorgeous beta extraordinaire! Love you bunches :) **

**It's been so long, I know! I'm sorry guys. I recently moved the family from Texas to New York and it's been a stressful two months. I'm posting this from my iPhone because the electricity has been going on and off due to the storm, so I apologize if the format is a little off...I can't tell from my phone. I hope my fellow east coasters are safe and well. **

**I am nearing the end of the next update so be expecting that very soon...nothing else better to do but sit around and eat all the ice cream in the freezer (the kids just love that idea) and write. **

**See you VERY, VERY soon. **

**-AI**


	31. Chapter 31

Kat's song recommendation: Tired by Adele

Chapter 31

_Saturday night is alright for fighting_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thank-Achoo!"

"Are you getting sick?"

"No. Stupid allergies, it never fails. Every time I'm in Washington, my allergies kick my ass."

"Poor baby," Bella handed him a tissue and kissed his cheek. "And you want to move here?"

Edward shrugged and gathered their bags from the baggage claim and kissed her forehead. "I'll get used to it." He scrunched his nose and looked around; the airport was not as busy as JFK. There was a handful of people waiting at the baggage claim and maybe four people waiting for cabs outside. An elderly lady wearing a sun visor and too much perfume caught his attention as she struggled to pull her bag from the belt. Edward gently patted her shoulder and moved around her to pull the suitcase off with little effort.

"Thank you, young man." She cooed in her southern drawl, eying him appreciatively. "My, my, my. What a tall, handsome drink of water."

Edward blushed, shifting uncomfortably as the handsy woman patted his arm. "Thank you," he muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Mrs. Whitlock?" Bella called, walking towards them with open arms. "Is that you?"

"Oh my goodness, it's my Bella-Blue!" The woman dropped her bags and rushed in to Bella's waiting arms. "It's been so long, child. How are you?" She cupped her Bella's face in her wrinkled hands and kissed both cheeks twice.

"Just fine. Katherine's here, too. She just went to use the ladies'...how's your health? Are you taking your pills? Jasper told me you were being stubborn with your cholesterol medicine."

"Shoo now," she tittered. "That boy of mine is a pill and a half, I tell you."

"Now, Mrs. Whitlock," Bella began. Mrs. Whitlock's hand went up to stop her and then went to hold Edward's arm.

"I'm fine! Healthy as a horse and Doctor Reddy can attest to that." She blinked up at Edward and slowly removed her visor. "I was just thanking this kind, young...gentleman here for his help." She pinched his cheek and Edward shuddered.

"Mrs. Whitlock, this is my...Edward." Bella smiled, taking his hand. "I brought him down to meet the family and-"

"Well darlin', I'm practically family, too." Mrs. Whitlock placed one hand over her chest and fanned herself with another, taking in Edward again.

"You sure are, Ma'am." Bella giggled. "Edward, this is Jasper's mother-"

"Grace. Grace Whitlock." She finished, holding out her hand to Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock." Edward blushed again, leaning into Bella.

"Enough of that Mrs. Whitlock nonsense. Call me Gracie." She smiled, wiggling the fingers of the hand that was still extended. Edward snapped out of his horror and took her hand, shaking it quickly before yanking his own hand out of her vice-tight grip. "You're a very nice looking young man, Edward."

"Thank you, Gracie."

"Of course, I'm just talking about looks here," She winked at Bella and ruffled Edward's hair playfully. "But you look just fine."

"Mrs. Whitlock!" Bella giggled. "You're making my Edward squirm."

"Nana Gracie!" Kat squealed, running from the coffee cart. "I've missed you!"

"Oh, my goodness!" Gracie cooed as she took Kat's hands to kiss her palms. "You've shot up like a weed! And those eyes!" Gracie placed her hand over her heart and swayed back playfully. "You're looking more and more like your gorgeous momma of yours. You better watch it, Bella-Blue, they'll come out of the woodwork for this one."

"Don't I know it," Bella sighed. "So, are you coming or going?"

"I went to visit Corina in Dallas for a spell. She just had her baby. Did Jasper tell you?"

"No," Bella pouted. "I wish I had known, I would have sent her something."

"Well, the poor thing was born a month early, but she's just fine now. Tiny little thing, no bigger than a thimble." Gracie joked.

"How sweet! Be sure to give her my best."

"I will." Gracie winked, eyeing Edward. "The Colonel is probably circling the parking lot waiting for me."

"Give him my love and a big kiss on the cheek." Kat said, hugging Gracie.

"Me too." Bella added, kissing her cheek.

"I surely will. Jasper's plane is due later tonight, maybe we can all get together and have lunch this week." Gracie said, tugging on Edward's shirt. She tapped her cheek with her finger and fluttered her lashes. Edward looked to Bella and Kat for help but they were behind Gracie, giggling amongst themselves. "It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Edward dear."

Edward slowly bent down to give her a quick peck on the cheek but Gracie was quicker. She grabbed his face and planted a big, fat kiss on his cheek before pushing him away from her. "You too, Gracie." She winked again and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, man! Nana Gracie has it bad for Edward!" Kat giggled, gathering her bags from the floor.

"And you all did nothing to protect me from her," Edward grumbled.

"Oh, Edward, she's harmless." Bella snorted. "She did it to get a rise out of you...and it worked."

"And that's Jasper's mom?" Edward asked, wiping the lipstick from his cheek.

"Like mother, like son," Kat giggled. "She really is harmless. Wait until you meet the Colonel."

"Who's the Colonel?"

"Jasper's dad," Bella said, "he's a character and you'll love him."

"Bells!" Charlie yelled from the opposite end of the terminal. "Kit Kat!"

"Pop-Pop!" Kat squealed, dropping her bags before sprinting over to her grandfather.

"She really missed him," Edward said as he picked up her bags.

"They are thick as thieves." Bella sighed, watching Kat jump into Charlie's waiting arms. "When I see them like that, I regret ever moving her away." She waved at her father from afar and took Edward's hand in hers. "Do I look pregnant?" She asked, leaning away from him.

"This dress is hot," Edward shrugged. "Your boobs look great in it."

Bella rolled her eyes and playfully bumped his shoulder. She'd packed nothing but flowy maxi dresses for her trip. She didn't want to make her weight gain obvious, but Edward noticed. He thought the dresses gave her away, but he wouldn't dare mention that to her as he watched her hand cover her tiny bump.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand as Charlie and Kat walked toward them hand in hand.

"Hey, daddy." Bella said, hugging her father as tight as she could. "How are you?"

"Good." Charlie grunted, pulling away from her. "You look...different. Tired. How are you?"

"I'm great, daddy. I got out really late last night, hardly any sleep...I'll recoup this weekend."

Charlie eyed her suspiciously and stuck out his hand towards Edward. "Hey son, how are you?" He greeted, still staring at his daughter.

"Great. Tired, but great."

"Hmm," Charlie grunted. "My girl here looks run-down...are you taking good care of her?"

"Of course," Edward said, smoothing her back. "But when does she ever listen to me?"

"Very funny, guys." Bella muttered, pushing back against Edward's chest.

Charlie nodded in agreement and placed his hand on Bella's cheek. "Let's go home." Bella nodded against his hand.

-x-X-x-

Bella slept against Edward's shoulder the entire drive home. Charlie periodically eyed her through the rearview mirror while Kat chatted away about her plans for the month. When they arrived at Charlie's home, Kat led the way and Edward carried Bella up the stairs to her childhood bedroom.

Once she was settled and quietly snoring into her pillow, Edward took a moment and looked around her room. The walls were a dark purple, covered in black and white photos of a much younger Bella with Kat. An eight-by-ten photo of Bella holding a newborn Kat sat on her computer desk. She was wearing a hospital gown and next to her was a young man who bore a striking resemblance to Kat. They had the same eyes and smile but her face was Bella. Trophies and certificates hung on a pin board along with pictures of other friends from school.

Books and magazines were stacked haphazardly on her desk and on the floor...the room screamed Bella. He left her resting and joined Kat and Charlie in the living room. Kat's head rested on Charlie's lap as he listened to her talk about her school experience. Elvis laid on his back in the hallway, waiting for someone to rub his stomach.

"Hey Edward. Mom still asleep?" Kat asked, watching him study the pictures on the mantle.

"Yeah, she's down for the count," he chuckled. A picture of a very pregnant Bella and a brunette version of Rose made Edward laugh to himself. He was suddenly excited to see Bella's stomach full with his child and couldn't wait to tell everyone the news at dinner the next night.

"We ran into Nana Gracie at the airport."

"I saw the Colonel circling the parking lot," Charlie nodded. "We went hunting last week."

"She was practically drooling over Edward," Kat snickered.

"Uh oh," Charlie coughed. "You gotta watch the hands with that one." He got up and offered Edward a can of Vitamin R which Edward graciously accepted. "Take a seat, Edward. Pizza's on its way."

"Big Joe's?" Kat asked, jumping up from the sofa.

"Where else am I going to get it from?" Charlie chuckled. "I know it's your favorite...your mom's too."

"Big Joe's?" Edward asked.

"Only the best pizza shack in Washington."

"Hun, you've only been to three cities in this state...how would you know?" Charlie laughed.

"I just know," Kat shrugged.

"Well, you're right about that." Charlie agreed. "I even ordered some of those fried pickles for your mom...it's been years since she's been home," Charlie eyed Edward before continuing. "I figured she'd be wanting some."

Kat and Edward smiled at each other and it the exchange was not lost on Charlie. "Hey Kat, are we going to take a trip to La Push tomorrow morning?" He asked, heading back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but are we going to be back in time to head to Rose's for dinner?"

"Shoot, I forgot that was tomorrow. Well, we can go Sunday instead."

"Sweet," Kat sung. "Edward, sit down. You're making me super nervous," Kat giggled.

"I was just looking at all your pictures here." Edward walked around the living room, studying Bella's family history hung on the walls. Charlie in his youth, Bella and Rose's school pictures in order of grade. Pictures of baby Kat and her grandfather, some with Jasper and some with the guy in the picture upstairs. "Who's that?" Edward asked.

Kat squinted and then smiled. "Oh, that's my dad, Peter."

"Cool," Edward shifted uncomfortably as he continued to study the pictures. He smiled when he came across her graduation pictures and found a portrait shot of Bella wearing her lab coat. "You look more like your mother."

"Thank god for that," Charlie grumbled as he took a seat on the sofa again. Kat playfully glared at him as he shrugged. "Sorry, kiddo...but it's true."

"Bleh."

-x-X-x-

Later that evening, Bella woke up with Edward in her arms. The sun was setting and she could hear the thunder in the distance. "You're finally up." Edward whispered, playing with the end of her hair. "You slept all day."

"Jeez, I'm sorry...why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to rest, my love. Your dad took Kat to the Sol Duc for sunset."

"Yeah, it's their thing." Bella yawned and draped her arms across his stomach. "You smell good, baby. Like," she ran her nose along his neck and inhaled his scent, "Big Joe's."

"Nice," Edward chuckled. "I thought you were getting frisky with me."

"Hmm," Bella nibbled on his neck as she ran her hands over his stomach. "Maybe I was."

"Mom? Edward?" The front door slammed and Elvis's barks filled the quiet house. "You awake, mom?"

Edward's head fell against Bella's breast as he grumbled playfully. "Yeah, I'll be right down." She giggled watching Edward slide off her bed like a spoiled child. "You're such a dork."

"It's been almost five weeks since we've..." he let the words hang there as he helped her off the bed. "I just miss you."

"Well, we will be alone for a few days after tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him. Edward pressed into her and ran his hand up and down her back before capturing her mouth with his. "Hmmm, until then, you're going to have to be a good boy." Edward nodded eagerly as his mouth found Bella's again.

"Mom!"

"I'm coming, kiddo, jeez!" Bella pulled away form Edward took his hand, pulling him out the door.

"Where's the fire?" Bella asked, jumping off the last step of the stairs.

"You've been asleep all day." Kat snipped. "Your pizza is in the fridge."

"Didn't you have pizza last night?"

"What? Kat, you should have told me something, kiddo. I would have ordered something else."

"Pop-Pop...Mom...this is Big Joe's. It's not _just_ pizza...it's the pizza to end all pizzas."

"Kat," Bella chided.

"Pop-Pop got you fried pickles!" Kat beamed, pulling them out the oven.

"Sweet!" Bella hummed, forgetting about the pizza. "Fried pickles from Joe's...I'm home."

-x-X-x-

That Saturday morning, the foursome gathered into Charlie's SUV and drove the three hours to Seattle. From there, Edward and Bella were planning to rent a car and drive to Edward's family lake house in Everette and spend a few days alone.

"Rose told me the baby is out of ICU. That's great news." Bella yawned. "I can't wait to see how much he's grown."

"He's got the blondest head of hair I've ever seen," Charlie chuckled. "Such a handsome boy. Rose and Emmett are rotating their shifts so that he's never alone."

"I still can't believe Emmett transferred out of nowhere. He must have it bad for Rose, huh?" Edward smiled.

Charlie looked at him through the rearview mirror and then eyed Bella and Kat. "I'll say," he agreed.

"So! Pop, are we going fishing when we get back?" Kat said, trying to steer away from the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Harry is looking forward to seeing you again."

"I can't wait, I need to tan."

"You need to grow that color out of your hair," Charlie grumbled. "I miss my blonde girl."

"It's fading," Kat tugged on her hair, studying the lighter brown tones.

"Good."

"Mom, if Rose has time, can she fix my hair? The color is uneven and I don't want to have to walk around with three toned hair."

"If she has time, then yes. But nothing crazy!"

"It's going to go back to my natural color." Kat turned around in her seat and smiled at her mom. "I have some news."

"Uh oh," Charlie grumbled. "Whom do I have to arrest?"

"No one," she giggled.

"What's your news?" Bella asked, "Will I get mad?" Bella's laid her head against Edward's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't...I uh...called dad yesterday." Bella opened one eye and furrowed her brow. "I wished him a happy birthday...it was yesterday, remember?"

"I remember." Bella whispered, eying her daughter cautiously. "How was...was he pleasant with you?"

"Oh yeah," Kat shrugged. "We talked it out...he apologized." She looked to Charlie and smiled. "He's my father, I really can't stay mad at him...no matter how wrong he was."

"That's very big of you, Kat." Edward said, squeezing Bella's hand. His mind went to his mother; as much as he wished he could forgive her, he couldn't. Peter at least made appearances in Kat's life every now and then, she never did.

"It is, sweetheart."

"He's being deployed in a few days...wants to see me while I'm in Seattle. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay, hun." Bella smiled. "After everything that's gone down, you need to spend some quality time with him."

"He texted me last night to see if I could have lunch with him today. He said he'd pick me up at the hospital, so that Pop wouldn't have to drive around and waste gas."

"How thoughtful of him," Charlie grumbled.

"Dad," Bella chided. "He's trying."

Kat nodded in agreement and placed her hand over Charlie's. "I think it's all going to work out just fine, Pop. Have a little faith in him." Charlie smiled and squeezed Kat's hand before placing both hands on the wheel again.

Ten miles outside of Seattle, Bella pleaded with Charlie to pull over on the side of the road. She jumped over Edward and ran behind the car to empty the contents of her stomach. Charlie stayed behind the wheel, glaring at Edward and watching him hold her hair away from the line of fire.

"Something's not right," he muttered too low for Kat to hear. "You okay there, sweetheart?" He asked as she climbed back into the car.

"Yeah," She sighed. "You know how I get car sick if I sit in the back for too long."

"Want to switch seats, mom?"

"No, petite. I'll just rest my eyes...we don't have much longer to go."

The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the quiet snoring Bella and Edward did in the back. "They must be really tired," Charlie said as he pulled into the hospital garage.

"They both have been working non-stop." Kat turned around and nudged them both. "We're here, guys!"

"Great," Edward stretched. "My feet are cramped."

"My back is killing me," Bella groaned. "I need to walk."

-x-X-x-

"So, do you think I can take my son home as early as next week?" Rose asked, trying her best to contain her excitement.

"It's a definite possibility." Eric chuckled. "He's out of ICU and breathing just fine on his own. He's at a very healthy weight and...well, he's fussy!" He joked, lifting off of his seat. "He's a strong boy, Rose. I think he's going to be just fine."

"That's amazing news!" Emmett bellowed, fist-pumping around the office. "Finally get to take the little booger home."

"Hey!" Rose snickered, playfully swatting his chest. "He's not a booger."

"Fine, fine." Emmett sighed. "He's a little turd burglar."

"Oh my-" Rose buried her head in her hands and shook with laughter. "You're terrible."

"Well, I should let you get back to work. I just wanted to fill you two in on Nick."

The three doctors walked out of Eric's office, talking amongst themselves, when Rose heard Kat's laughter down the hall. "That sounds like..."

"Rose!" Kat called, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Sunflower!" Rose skipped over to her niece and pulled her in a tight embrace. "I've missed you, kiddo." She tugged at the ends of her hair and shook her head. "You are in desperate need of hair therapy."

"I know," Kat grumbled. "Can you-"

"Of course," Rose snorted. "This needs to be done, like yesterday." Just then, she looked up to see her sister and Edward walking hand in hand in front of Charlie. She smiled happily until she took in what Bella was wearing. It hadn't been that long since they'd seen each other, but Bella looked like she put on a few pounds. That wasn't like her...at all.

"No way," she muttered to herself before glaring at Edward.

"Hey sis," Bella smiled. "Missed you."

Rose smiled brightly before hugging her as tight as she could. "You look...comfortable. You going to the beach later or something?" Rose tugged on Bella's dress at the stomach and Bella backed away.

"No," Bella smiled. "It's just really humid outside...I wanted to wear something cool."

"Well, you'll be cool in that dress alright." Rose said, eying Edward. "All that...room."

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett said, punching his shoulder.

"How's it going, duck face." Edward snorted. "That scrub color doesn't suit you."

"It's green," Emmett shrugged. "I can do green."

"Blue suits you better."

"Aw, big bro, is that your subtle way of telling me you miss my ugly face?" Emmett guffawed. "I've missed you, too."

"Yeah, whatever." Edward shrugged and slapped him in the back.

"How's Nick?" Bella asked as Rose hugged their father.

"I just finished talking with Eric and he told us that he might be able to go home next week. He's doing really well." Rose smiled, bouncing excitedly against Emmett. "We're so happy."

"I'm happy for you!" Bella laughed, reaching to pinch Emmett on the arm. "Where's my hug?"

She squealed as Emmett gathered her in his arms and lifted her with little effort. "How are you, Bells?"

"I'll be better when you put me down," she breathed.

"Get off of her, Em." Edward said, tugging at the end of her dress. "You'll squish her."

"I'm barely squeezing her, bro. Chill." Emmett placed her back on her feet and gently patted her head. Rose looked between Edward and Bella before Kat requested to see her little cousin.

In the nursery, Edward sat on the rocking chair with Nick while everyone else talked amongst themselves outside. His eyes changed between a misty gray and a vibrant blue and his hair was a blonde as Rose's. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought Rose had given birth to him herself.

"You've gotten a great deal stronger, haven't you, buddy?" Edward cooed, tugging on Nick's grasp. "You're such a handsome boy." Edward gently placed him against his chest to burp him and slowly lifted himself from the rocker. "You're going to have a little cousin pretty soon. I hope you two will be close." Edward sighed and breathed in the scent of Nick's hair. "I'm so excited, kiddo. I'm scared, too." He cradled the baby again and smiled as he sucked his thumb. "What if I'm bad at it?" He asked, running his pinky across Nick's forehead. "I don't know the first thing about raising a baby...what if it grows up resenting me?" Nick gurgled and smiled at Edward before closing his eyes. Edward kissed his forehead and placed him back in his crib.

"You won't be." Emmett said, leaning against the door frame.

"How much did you hear?" Edward asked, looking around the empty nursery.

"Enough," Emmett chuckled. "When the time's right, you will be an amazing dad."

"I hope so."

"Are you getting baby fever, bro?" Emmett laughed, patting his back.

"Uh, something like that." Edward breathed, smiling down at Nick.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people...all babies do. Being around this one makes me want to grow a whole field of kids."

"They're not plants, dufus."

"I know that...jeez."

"I wonder about you sometimes, Em."

"Eh, join the club." He shrugged, picking up his son. "Now, leave me alone with my little man. I need to warn him about you." Emmett smiled, kissing his son's cheek.

-x-X-x-

Around eleven that morning, Peter texted Kat to let her know he was finding parking at the hospital. She sat nervously in the main waiting area of the hospital with her mother and Edward. Every time the automatic doors opened, Kat turned and gaped at the door.

"You're gonna give yourself a whiplash, kiddo." Bella giggled. "He just texted you to say he's parking. Give him some time."

"I know, I know."

"So, you remember where Rose lives, right?"

"Duh, mom." Kat snorted, rolling her eyes. "She's only my aunt."

"Okay, smart butt. Have your father drop you off there no later than six."

"No later than six, got it." Peter snickered as he snuck up behind them.

"Dad!" Kat whimpered, jumping out of her seat and into his arms. "Ugh, I've missed you."

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine...my god you're so big!" Peter sighed, giving her a loud kiss on her cheek. "Oh baby..." His voice broke.

Bella looked at Edward and took in a deep breath before turning to face Peter. Edward couldn't help to feel a slight pang of jealousy when he saw Kat crying in her father's arms. He could hear Bella's teeth grinding as she watched the two together.

"Bella." Peter greeted, placing Kat down on her feet. He opened his arms to offer a hug before covering his nose. "Are we good?" He joked, pinching his nose. "I don't want another broken schnoz."

"If you're cool with our daughter, you're cool with me." Bella smiled, waving awkwardly.

"What's with the hair?" Peter laughed, ruffling the top of Kat's head. "Last time I checked, you had you were blonde."

"I got bored."

"Next time you're bored, read a book." Peter tugged her hair and wrapped it around his finger. "You don't need to change yourself...you're perfect."

"Aw, daddy..."

"Hey." Peter jerked his chin to Edward, as if trying to measure him up. He would never admit it to anyone, but he dreaded the day he'd have to meet one of Bella's boyfriends.

"I'm Edward."

"Peter." He pointed to his chest and looked down to smile at Kat. "Her dad." Peter stared at Bella who refused to look at him.

"I figured as much," Edward smiled. Pictures did not to them justice. Standing side by side, Kat and Peter looked as though they were cut from the same cloth. He was handsome and Edward wondered whether he still had a thing for Bella, the way he was looking at her. Edward placed his arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

They continued to stare down at each other until Bella cleared her throat. Peter blinked and turned his attention to her. "You're looking good, B. Like you're glowing or something." He raised his brow and let his eyes roam over her body. "Filling out, too."

"Dad!" Kat snorted. "That's rude."

"What did I say?" Peter chuckled. "You've always been super skinny...you're not fat now, but you look like you've got some meat on you."

"Hey," Edward started.

"It's the dress, Peter." Bella said, not at all amused by his joking taunts. "I see your nose is still crooked from that time I clocked you one. Want me to fix it?"

"No, it's cool." He raised his hands in defense and backed away. "I told people Charlotte punched me. She loves it."

"Cute."

"Well, this isn't awkward." Peter laughed, taking Kat's arm. "I hope we can put this behind us, Bella. I don't like being at odds with you."

"Eventually," Bella shrugged. "Have my kid-"

"Our kid," Peter corrected, eying Edward.

"Have _our_ kid back by six, please."

"Gotcha." He tugged on Kat's arm and jerked his head towards the door. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Ready," Kat nodded before turning to Bella and Edward. "Mom, Edward, I will see you later." She hugged her mother and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Have fun, baby girl."

-x-X-x-

A few hours later, Alice called Edward to let them know their flight had landed and their parents where going to pick them up. They made plans to meet as Rose's for dinner.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Edward asked as they swung from Rose's porch swing.

Bella nodded against his chest and breathed him in."My dad looks at me funny...it's like he knows. I have no choice, right?"

"True...or...we can hide you out for five months."

"That sounds good, too." Bella kissed his neck and sighed. "No. We need to tell them...so I can walk around and let my stomach hang without having to worry about whether or not anyone thinks anything."

"Hang? Baby, your stomach doesn't hang."

"Not now," she snorted. "But it will...and it will be gross and you won't want to sleep with me anymore."

"Now, that's ridiculous."

"Bleh."

"Bella, can you help me with the chicken? I never know when it's done." Rose asked, wiping the flour from her forehead.

"I'll be back," Bella whispered before kissing Edward sweetly on the lips. "What are you trying to do, Rose?" She laughed, following her sister inside the house.

"Is the chicken done?" Rose asked, kicking the oven closed. "It's been cooking for an hour and it's still...raw!"

"Sis," Bella laughed. "You forgot to turn on the oven...dumb ass."

"Well, gosh, dammit!" Rose whimpered, trying to hold in her laughter. "It's not funny!" Rose snorted, tossing a handful of flour in Bella's face. "Now that," she cackled, "that's fucking funny!"

"Oh no, you didn't." Bella whispered menacingly.

"Oh...yes, I did." Rose sang, blowing another handful in Bella's face. She blinked and shrugged it off, walking towards the fridge. She looked back at her sister and smiled as sweetly as she could, before she opened it and took out a carton of eggs. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Bella walked to the sink and filled a measuring cup to the top. "Bella, seriously...what are you doing?"

"Unlike you, my sweet sister...I am cooking. We have dinner guests coming in about an hour."

"You're right," Rose said, clearing her throat.

Bella poured the water into bowl of flour and mixed the eggs in. After a few minutes of silence, she picked up the spoon and walked over to Rose who was busy chopping vegetables on the counter. "I figured we needed to make a paste," Bella snorted as she flicked the contents of the spoon onto Rose's face.

"No!" Rose squealed. "Bella!" Bella ran across the kitchen, almost slipping on the wet flour on the floor and grabbed the bowl. "You wouldn't." Rose hissed, watching Bella raise the bowl over her head.

Inside the living room Charlie and Edward sat on the recliner reading the paper. Charlie began to smile at the sounds of his daughters laughing and screaming. "What's going on in there?" Edward asked him, wincing at the sound of a pan hitting the floor.

"You didn't!" Rose screamed as Bella fell into a fit of laughter.

Charlie and Edward rushed to the kitchen to find the girls sitting and laughing on the floor. Rose was covered in a sticky white paste and Bella's face looked like a powdered doughnut. "What are you two doing?" Charlie asked, with horrified amusement.

"Cooking," Rose shrugged. "Bella was teaching me how to make fried chicken."

"I think you're going about that the wrong way." Edward laughed, helping them up off the floor.

"Give me a kiss, Edward." Bella cooed, puckering her powdery lips.

"Um, I'll pass." He snickered, backing away.

"Aw, come on, baby." Bella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Give us a kiss."

Bella's phone began to ring her daughter's signature ring tone. She jumped up to kiss Edward and ran to answer her phone.

"Sunflower?" Her greeting was met with silence on the other end. "Baby?"

"Mom?" Kat sniffed. "C-can you come and pick me up?"

Bella silenced the laughter coming from the kitchen and walked into the living room. "What happened, Katherine? Where are you?"

"At Charlotte's."

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know," she hiccuped. "We went through a McDonald's drive thru and he dropped me off here so he could go dirt-biking with a friend of his."

"What?" Bella yelled. "Give me the address."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

Bella covered the phone and tried to roll away her tears. "Peter did it again."

"Did what?" Charlie asked, all but yelling from the kitchen.

After Bella hastily scribbled down the address, she hung up the phone and threw it on Rose's sofa. "That asshole ditched her at his fiancee's house."

"Rose, give me your keys." Bella wiggled her fingers and stomped her foot. "Now!"

"Screw this," Rose snapped. "I'm driving."

"Dad, you and Edward stay."

"Hell no," Charlie snapped. "That's my granddaughter and I have a few choice words for that son-of-a-"

"Dad, please." Bella pleaded. "I've got this."

"Bella," Edward whispered. "You shouldn't be getting upset like this...at least let me come along so I can keep you calm."

"Edward, I'm calm." She tried to smile as she caressed his cheek.

"At least wash the flour out of your hair." He chuckled, blowing at her hair.

"I'm fine. Rose looks worse than I do."

"I heard that!" Rose yelled from the front door.

After a quick clothes change, Bella ran down the stairs and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. "I'll see you in a bit. If they come before we get here...stall." She jumped to give Edward a kiss on the cheek and pinched her father's chin. "It will be okay."

Charlie grunted and cocked his head towards the front door. Rose waited inside her car, honking like a mad woman until Bella ran out.

"Well," Charlie sighed looking back at the mess in the kitchen. "I guess we should order out, huh?"

"Yeah, I think you're right."

-x-X-x-

Rose and Bella were quiet in the car until they reached the driveway of Peter's house. Before Bella could unlock the door, Rose jumped out of the car and ran up the steps . Kat opened the door and jumped into Rose's arms. "Oh, hun," Rose breathed.

"Hello?" Charlotte smiled nervously, rocking a little girl in her arms.

"Where's Peter?" Rose asked, keeping Kat in her arms.

"Well, he just went to the store."

"Six hours ago?" Kat snorted, pulling away from Rose. "Where's mom? I want to go home."

"She's trying to get out of the car." Rose hit the unlock button and Bella came flying out and into Kat's arms.

"You get on that phone and tell your husband that he's a giant horse's ass!"

"Bella, I know and I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, Charlotte. The man you married, or are going to marry, is at best a child." Charlotte smiled sadly at Kat and nodded slowly. "Baby, get in the car, we're going now."

"I had a great time with you, Charlotte. I'm just sorry that-"

"Honey, don't be sorry. I had fun, too. I should be apologizing to you." Charlotte caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You have an amazing daughter, Bella."

Bella nodded, while Rose all but pushed Kat to the car. A horn sounded off and another car appeared right next to Rose's at the entrance of the driveway. Peter jumped out with a couple of his friends, laughing and joking about their day.

"Rose?" Peter said, still chuckling. "What-"

"Bella, Kat...wait in the car."

"No, Rosie...let's just go, please."

"Kat, baby, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"You have a daughter, who came here to spend some quality time with you before you got deployed again." Rose began calmly, quietly. "And you practically leave her alone...with a stranger?"

"Charlotte isn't a stranger-"

Rose's hand shot up to silence him. "You go and play with your little friends and forget that you have a child here...wanting to make up for lost time."

"Now, wait-"

"No, you mother-"

"Rose, stop!" Bella pleaded. "Let it go."

"She sincerely thinks you don't care for her." Rose countered.

"Rosie, I'm done trying...let's just go." While Bella tried to cut in, Peter shook his head and walked towards his daughter with pleading eyes. Rose stepped in the way and shoved him back.

"She's an amazing girl, you know." Rose said, with tears in her eyes. "So inquisitive and smart. She's talented and she has so many interesting things to share...my god."

"Rose," Peter began.

"Why. Aren't. You. Riveted?" She screamed, pushing him back with angry tears in her eyes. "Why couldn't you listen? Sit and listen to this beautiful girl you helped create?"

"Enough, Rose." Bella whispered, trying to grab her hand.

"Fuck it," Rose snapped. "Go and play with your little boyfriends, but you stay the FUCK AWAY from her from now on. Do you get me?"

"I'm her father...you can't keep me from her."

"But I can," Kat whispered. "Dad...Peter...your disposition changed as soon as we got into the car. You were in such a hurry to dump me off as soon as your friends called."

"Honey, they're leaving tomorrow for Iraq."

"So are you, Dad." She whimpered. "And I thought you'd want to see me before you left...you made it sound like it was the most important thing."

"Honey-"

"No, I'm done. I'm done trying to build a relationship with you. You've hurt me too much." Kat turned to Rose and pulled her by the arm. "Come on, I really want to leave now."

"Katherine, you're a part of me, baby." Peter walked around Rose and reached out for Kat's hand. Kat shook her head and pulled away. She went into the car and ignored Peter's pleading.

"Bella, I-"

"No, Peter. I can't make her listen...she's not five anymore." Bella got into the car and waited for Rose to gather herself. "Are we ready, sis?"

"Y-yeah," Rose sniffed. "I'm sorry, Sunflower."

"Don't be sorry, Rose." Kat whispered, wiping her tears. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Rose." Bella giggled. "I couldn't have done that without blowing a gasket."

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Rose muttered, flipping off Peter.

-x-X-x-

After a long shower and twenty minutes of snuggling, Kat finally cried herself to sleep. Bella came down just as Alice, Jasper and Edward's parents came in. "Bella!" Esme smiled, kissing both her cheeks. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Hey, Carlisle." Bella kissed his cheek and went to hug Alice and Jasper.

"Where's Kat?" Jasper asked, looking into the living room.

"We had a little run-in with her father." Rose said, bounding down the stairs. "She's resting now."

"Oh," Jasper looked to Bella for explanation but she shrugged and mouthed that she'd tell him later.

"Wheres are my sons?" Esme asked as Jasper took her bags.

"Hey, mom," Edward walked in from the dining room and kissed her on the cheek. "Dad," he nodded.

"Momma!" Emmett bellowed, running from the kitchen.

"You're such a dork, Em." Alice giggled.

"Hey, dad." Emmett hugged his father and ruffled Alice's hair. "Short stack."

"Very funny, you big oaf." Alice shook her head and stood on her tip toes to kiss her brother's cheek. "I've missed you, twin."

"Missed you, too...short stack." Emmett clapped his hands together and pointed to the dining room. "Let's eat!"

-x-X-x-

Dinner was awkward and quiet. Emmett twisted his wedding ring around his finger covertly while he stared at Rose across the table.

"Do you want to wake up Kat?" Esme asked. "I've missed her."

"We're going to let Kat sleep for a bit," Edward said. "She's had a rough day." Bella pushed her food around and looked to Charlie, who was in turn glaring at Edward.

"That poor girl," Esme said. "She's such a sweetheart. Charlie, you must be so proud."

"I am," he smiled. "She's the light of my life...all my grand-kids are." He looked to Rose and then back to Bella with a cocked brow.

"Rose," Emmett whispered before he took a drink of his beer, she nodded and turned to smile at Esme and Carlisle. "I'm just gonna come out and say this folks...a couple of months ago-"

"We got married," Rose blurted before covering her mouth.

"What?" Esme shouted, pushing away from the table. "Emmy...you got married?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "We decided to just...do it."

"Just do it?" Carlisle muttered. "Marriage isn't something you...just do, son. It's a contract not to be taken lightly."

"I know that, dad. I love her."

"And I love him." Rose added, taking his hand.

"Charlie, what do you have to say about this?" Esme asked, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

"I trust my daughter's judgment. Emmett is a good man and stepped up to the plate. He loves my daughter, understands that there are certain things she..." he grimaced and looked at his daughter. "Well, plainly put, he loves her. So they have my blessing."

"Twin," Alice whimpered. "Why didn't you tell me? I shared the same womb with you for nine months...does that not mean anything to you?"

"Ally...it was a romantic, spur of the moment thing."

"And we are planning a big winter wedding. All our family will be there and we are going to exchange vows in front of you all." Rose sat back in her seat and poured another glass of wine.

"Why are you so quiet, Edward?" Esme asked, watching him stare at Bella. "What's your opinion?"

"It's his life, mom." He shrugged, smiling at Bella. "If he's happy, then I'm happy for him."

"Thanks, bro."

"Wow," Esme breathed. "This has been a night of big news."

"It's going to keep getting bigger." Edward muttered, kicking Bella under the table. She stared bug-eyed across the table at him. He mouthed 'are you ready' and she quickly shook her head no. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Guys," he started.

"No!" Bella shrieked, the entire table turned to stare between Bella and Edward with confused expressions...everyone except Charlie. He was staring off into space, absently wiping the condensation from his beer can.

"What's going on?" Esme asked. "Please don't tell me you two are married also."

"No," Edward laughed. "It's nothing like that...yet."

"Well?" Carlisle said. "Out with it, guys."

"Bella?" Rose asked, staring at Edward. "What's the deal?"

Bella sat up at pulled her loose dress against her stomach. Edward placed his hand gently on her stomach and rubbed in small circles. "I knew it," Charlie mumbled.

"Knew what?" Emmett asked.

"I knew it," Charlie repeated. "Always tired, the throwing up and fried pickles."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Rose shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Bella winced. "But yes, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my God!" Esme cried, jumping up to hug Edward. "I'm gonna be a grandma again?" She smiled through her tears and looked to Rose.

"I'm going to be an Aunt?" Alice squealed, jumping in her seat.

"I knew you were gaining weight...but I didn't know-" Rose sniffed, pulling Bella into a hug. "Oh sister, I'm so happy for you."

Carlisle walked around the table and shook Edward's hand with tears in his eyes. "I never thought I'd live to see you give me a grand-kid, son. Hell, I never thought I'd live to see you settle down."

"Ouch, Dad." He winced. "That hurt."

"You know what I mean, son." Carlisle hugged him and reached his hand out to hold Bella's. "I wish you two nothing but happiness."

"May your first child be a masculine child," Emmett said in a horrible Italian accent.

"So how far along are you?" Alice asked, kicking Edward off the seat by Bella.

"I'm going on four months. We wanted to wait until we got past the first trimester to announce anything."

"But we went to the doctor the day before yesterday and found out we were farther along than we originally thought." Edward finished, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so happy," Rose said. "But wait, how did Kat take it?"

"Well, she was a little surprised at first, but she's really excited."

"Excuse me," Charlie muttered as he left the table. He grabbed a beer from the kitchen and went out the back door.

"I don't think he took that to well," Rose said.

"I should go and talk to him," Edward offered.

"No, let me," Bella smiled. "I've been through this before with him...and he might just want to kill you."

"At least let me go out there with you."

"No, stay here and celebrate with the family. A marriage and a baby...definitely two very happy occasions." She kissed his cheek and laughed when Emmett helped her out of her seat. "I'm pregnant, Emmett, but I can still walk."

Charlie sat outside on the rocking chair staring out into woods. He fiddled with the unopened beer in his hand when he heard the screen door slam.

"Are you mad, daddy?" Bella asked, sitting beside him.

He smiled and looked down at his beer can, trying to find the right words to say without sounding like he wanted to cry. "No," he mumbled.

"Dad," Bella sighed. "You've been quiet ever since we told you the news."

"I'm happy for you, baby."

"You don't seem happy."

Charlie sat back in the chair and stared up and the starry sky. "I just...I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I'm not going to get hurt, Daddy."

"What if he decides that this isn't what he wants? What if he's another Peter and-"

"Dad, Edward is an amazing man. He's been there for Kat, he loves Kat and I very much." Bella knelt down in front of Charlie and gathered his hands in hers. "Look at me, Dad." After a long moment, Charlie finally made eye contact with his daughter and gripped her hand in return. "I'm not sixteen anymore. Just like you said you trust Rose's judgment, I'm asking you to trust mine. Have some faith that your daughter knows what she's doing."

"I do, honey." Charlie smiled, caressing her cheek. "Can't a father worry?"

"Of course, Dad." Bella rose from her knees and kissed his forehead. "But be happy you're gonna be a Pop-Pop again, too."

"If he hurts you, I'll hurt him." Charlie warned, playfully glaring at Bella.

"If he hurts me, I'll let you."

"So...are you going to get married?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. We haven't really discussed it."

"Well, don't you think you should?"

"Dad, you know stuff like that isn't very important to me." Bella shrugged. "As long as I have someone who loves me...a piece of paper shouldn't matter."

"Smooth, kiddo." Charlie laughed, holding the door open for her.

The rest of the night, Charlie joked with Emmett, Carlisle and Edward while they watched the baseball game on T.V. Bella and the girls talked about Nick and Bella's impending arrival while Rose, Esme and Alice finished off the bottle of wine.

Kat never came down to join the group and that bothered Edward. He excused himself and quietly crept up the stairs, hoping not to wake her. He found Kat sitting in the dark in the guest room, watching the ceiling.

"You okay, Kat?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah."

"You've been up here for hours. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Kat whimpered, turning her body away from the door. "I just want to go to sleep and forget this day every happened."

Edward ignored her request and went to lay beside her. He stared up at the ceiling until she rolled over and placed her head on his chest. "All I wanted was for him to spend some time with me," she whimpered.

"I know, sweetie."

"I feel so...I feel like I don't matter to him. He has a new life with a new kid and I'm just a reminder of a mistake-"

"Katherine." Edward sat up and pulled her up with him. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you...baby, you are not a mistake. Do you know what a blessing it's been to have you in my life?"

"You just have to say that because-"

"No, I'm not just saying that." He laid back down and she rested her head on his chest again. "You are like a daughter to me, Kat. You and your mother are the loves of my life and if your father can't appreciate the perfect being he created, then he's an idiot."

"It just hurts."

"Of course it's going to hurt. It's something that will always stay with you. But it's up to you to decide whether or not it's going to turn you into a bitter person, and I really hope you don't. You're one of a kind, kiddo."

"Thank you, Edward." Kat sniffled, hugging him tighter.

Bella stood quietly by the door, feeling guilty for overhearing their conversation. In a way, she was glad she did...now more than ever, she knew Edward was the one for her. She was lucky to have him and couldn't wait to be alone with him.

* * *

**Poor Kat. My heart breaks for her...The inspiration for Rose's outburst came from a movie I finally got to watch and balled my eyes out-Remember me...ugh, I loved it. **

**Don't hate me. I know you all want Bella and Edward's conversation to happen, but I feel like it deserves it's own chapter. They needed to let everyone know what they were up to before she got any bigger, right? ;)**

**I'm almost done with the next update (which I think you will like). We are going to explore Edward's childhood memories...I hope it will explain a lot. :)**

**La MoMo, thank you for taking the time to beta this monster. I love that you are working with me on this. **

**To all my readers, whether you love it or hate it, I appreciate your feedback and love you guys! :)**

**Until next time...**

**-AI **


	32. Chapter 32

Edward's song recommendation: The Noose by A Perfect Circle

_(I happen to think it's very fitting for him...that's my opinion, at least) _

**Chapter Thirty-Two **

_Everette _

The next day, Bella decided to spend some one-on-one time with Kat before she left on her trip to Everette. At Katherine's request, they picked up lunch and took advantage of the sun while they sat in the gardens at Myrtle Edwards Park.

"I remember that you used to bring me here when I was seven. You'd let me run around and chase the ducks while you studied." Kat laid her head on Bella's lap while they both looked at the passing ferry.

"Yeah, that worked out fine, until you jumped into the water to chase one."

"I was a curious kid," Kat shrugged. "Do you remember when we had that burial for my pet chick here?"

"Oh gosh," Bella groaned. "The one you won at that fair in Port Angeles?"

"Gulliver."

"Oh, Gulliver...I don't know how many times I almost stepped on that thing. You'd insist that we let him roam free." Bella smiled at the memory and stroked Kat's hair. "Pop-Pop would get so upset when you'd bring him over on the weekends and Gulliver shit all over his floor."

"Yeah," Kat giggled. "I had a great childhood. I remember when you'd let me dress myself to go to the school..."

"The Tu-Tu and cleats? Oh, yeah.." Bella shook her head and winced. "Coming home with scrapped knees and tangled hair."

"Oliver Grayson said it looked stupid...screw him." Kat muttered, giggling at the memory.

"I guess I wasn't a very good role model."

"Why do you say that?"

"You wouldn't have punched that kid, if you didn't see me hit James that one time."

"Nah, you were...are an amazing mom." Kat turned and looked up at her mother. "I'm so lucky to have you...and little TBA is lucky, too."

"TBA?"

"To be announced, Mom." Kat snorted.

"That's cute, kiddo." Bella laid back and stared up at the cloudless sky, reveling in the cool breeze and sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. "I'm sorry about what happened, baby."

"It's not your fault, Mom."

"I should have-"

"You couldn't have done anything, Mom."

"I could have kept you away from him."

"Then we would have fought...again." Kat moved to lay next to her mother and took Bella's hand in hers. "No, this is something that I needed to do. I needed to make peace with him and apologize for being a brat. Now I can let go and move forward with a clear conscience."

"He still owes you one hell of an apology, baby."

"Mom, all he ever does is apologize to me." She turned and faced her mother and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. "But does he even know what he's apologizing for?" Bella sat up and wiped the tears away from Kat's face, willing her own tears away. She hated seeing her daughter in pain and hated Peter even more for putting his own flesh and blood through that pain. "There is only so much you can be sorry for."

"Katherine, I'm so sorry, baby." She held her daughter as she cried. In Bella's opinion, a good cry was what she needed... Kat had been holding it all in for so long. "Let it out, sunflower, let it out."

"Edward told me something last night that makes a lot of sense." Kat said after a few minutes.

"What was that?" Bella pushed Kat's hair away from her face and tied it in a messy ponytail.

"He told me that holding on to the hurt and anger will turn me into a bitter person. I'm hurt, heartbroken actually, but I forgive him. I'm done trying to be in his life...but I forgive him for all the mistakes he's made with me." She exhaled slowly and wiped her eyes before staring up at the sun.

Bella sat Indian-style in front of her daughter and took Kat's hands in hers. "When did you become so level-headed?" Bella giggled through her tears. "Most kids your age would act out and go get something pierced." They laughed together for a few minutes, until Kat stopped and tapped her finger to her chin. "Don't even think about it, kid."

"Dang." Kat giggled, snapping her fingers.

Bella smiled and kissed the palms of Kat's hands. "I love you so much, Katherine."

"You know, I see Irina with her mother sometimes, and their relationship is non-existent. She doesn't know anything about her daughter and vice-versa." Kat shook her head and stared at their hands. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you there to talk to...you're my best friend."

"It's just you and me, kid...always."

"No," Kat winced playfully. "It's Edward, you, me and the baby now."

"True." Bella rubbed her stomach and smiled. "But you and I...well, we're always going to have that special relationship we've always had."

"I know, Mom."

"I just don't ever want you to feel like you're being cast aside, just because I'm having a baby."

"I don't and I won't." Kat smiled. "Edward has been amazing to me...I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"He loves you so much," Bella said.

"I love him, too." Kat was quiet for a while as she stared out into the water. "I almost call him Dad sometimes." Kat blushed, keeping her eyes on the water. "Silly, right?"

Bella fought back a smile and stared out into the ocean with her. "No, not silly at all. He's there for you, just like a dad should be."

"We went to the pet shop the night before our flight and it slipped...thankfully he didn't hear me."

"Baby, I don't think he'd mind, if you called him that."

"Um...I don't know. I'm too old to use the excuse that 'it just slipped out'." Kat looked back up at the sky and noticed the clouds starting to roll in.

"You're being silly, kiddo. He thinks of you like a daughter...there's nothing wrong with you thinking of him like a father."

Kat shrugged and then jumped to her feet. "Let's get back, I can smell the rain coming." She held out her hand to help her mother up and with a few tugs, Bella finally got up. "Jeez mom, Rosie was right...you are gaining some weight." Kat snickered and playfully bumped her shoulder.

"Hardy har-har." Bella stuck her tongue out and poked Kat in the ribs. "You and your three-toned hair are making me dizzy."

"Mom!" Kat groaned as she grabbed her hair. "Low blow, man, low blow."

-x-X-x-

During Kat and Bella's outing, Charlie offered to drive Edward to the Rent-A-Car; the ride was uncomfortably silent for Edward. He watched as Charlie's hand tightly gripped the steering wheel every time Edward took a breath.

"Those girls are my life." Charlie muttered, staring straight ahead.

"They're mine, too." Edward said, staring out his window before looking over to Charlie. "I love them more than anything."

"I do, too."

"I won't hurt her, Charlie."

"You better not."

Edward watched as Charlie's hands gripped the steering wheel again, his knuckles turning white; it made Edward a little nervous for a second. "I don't blame you for being cautious with me. You were the only constant in their life for years...you protected, loved and cared for them."

"I still do."

"I know, Charlie, but all I ask is that you let me do it now. Bella and Katherine have my heart...I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie continued to stare out into the open road as he turned on the radio.

"Okay." Edward stared out his window again, feeling like he'd lost a battle.

After three songs came and went, Charlie turned off the radio and cleared his throat. "Bella tends to get emotional further along in the pregnancy...always crying and carrying on." Charlie winced and looked over to Edward. "Thought I'd give you a heads-up."

"Thanks," Edward laughed. "I think she's starting early this time around."

"Oh, no," Charlie chuckled. "It's gets worse."

"Worse?" Edward gulped. "How much worse?"

Charlie smiled at went back to staring at the road ahead of him. "Whatever you do, don't drink her orange juice."

"Bella hates juice."

"She won't in a couple of months."

"Wow...thanks for the heads-up."

"No problem." Charlie said, turning the radio back on.

Edward turned to stare out his window again, smiling at his reflection.

It was a small step...but a step nonetheless.

-x-X-x-

After a lengthy goodbye between mother and daughter, Edward and Bella set out on their trip to Everette.

"A Volvo, Edward?" Bella snickered, placing her feet on the dash board of the car.

"I used to have one in high school...not as snazzy as this bad boy, but it treated me well."

"What happened to it?"

"I gave it to Alice and she wrecked it."

"Yikes."

"So...when was the last time you drove?"

"A year ago. I have an Aston Martin parked in storage...I take it out sometimes."

"Hmm, classy," Bella scrunched her nose and snorted.

"What? It was my grandfather's car...it's a classic."

"I didn't say anything," she giggled.

"You had a look."

Bella looked around the car and pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Yes," he laughed. "You had a look and then you snorted." Edward mimicked her scrunched up face and snorted. Bella giggled and swatted him on his arm. "See."

"So you said it was your grandfather's?"

"Yup. An Aston Martin DB4."

"Nice...very...Austin Powers...ish."

"Austin Powersish?"

"Don't mock me." Bella leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. "Maybe we can take a drive sometime."

"That's a definite possibility." Edward kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand with his free one. "How was Kat when you went to lunch?"

"She was quiet at first, but she finally opened up and told me everything that happened. That reminds me," she sat up straight and turned to face him. "Thank you for talking to her last night." She leaned over to kiss his cheek as she ruffled his hair. "She really loves you, you know."

"I love her, too." Edward smiled, staring at their linked hands. "It breaks my heart that her father wants nothing to do with her."

"When we were kids, he would always tell me that we were a team...no matter what happened between him and I." Bella shook her head and stared out her window, watching trees whiz by. "I broke up with him a few months after Kat was born and since then, he's been scarce."

"What an asshole."

"We were both young," she shrugged. "He was miserable, I was miserable...I felt like I was caring for two children."

"That must have been so stressful...being so young and all."

"Having Katherine made me grow up faster than I would have liked to." Bella smiled, staring out the window. "It also made me realize that I didn't love Peter the way I should have. In the end, we were both better off."

"Does a part of you still love him?"

"No. I care for him because he is the father of my child...but no, I don't love him."

"I see."

"You know...Kat told me the cutest thing earlier."

"What was that?"

"When you two were at the pet shop, she almost called you dad."

"Really?" Edward smiled, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"She says that she catches herself sometimes, but thinks it's super silly and that you'd probably be all weird about it."

"I wouldn't." Edward responded quickly. "I've already told her she's like a daughter to me...it wouldn't be weird at all."

"That's what I told her...we're a family."

-x-X-x-

After stopping for groceries for the next few days, they finally arrived at his parents' summer home in Everette.

"We're here." Edward smiled, driving slowly up a hill lined with giant trees that almost blocked the view of the sky.

"This feels like the beginning of a scary movie." Bella whispered, staring up at the trees. "A young couple get away for a weekend tryst. Little do they know...a chainsaw wielding mad man awaits them in their secluded home."

"You've got a wild imagination, Bella." Edward laughed, watching her look around cautiously.

"Whatever." Bella shrugged. "Just so you know, if you trip while we are running away from said mad man...you are on your own, buddy."

"Well, jeez..."

"Baby, I love you...but I know what happens to the ones who try to be heroes...they get hung up on a hook." Bella sunk low in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, thank you..."

"Weirdo," Edward mumbled.

"You love me, admit it."

Edward shrugged and scrunched his nose and, before Bella could respond, the car came to a halt.

"Wow," Bella whispered, taking in the view ahead. A large two-story home sat at the very top of the hill, overlooking the lake below. "It's like a home in a fairytale."

The outer walls were covered with vines of roses, making it look as though the house had risen right up out of the earth. "And they only use this for the summer?"

"They live in Port Angeles because Dad's practice is there. I don't think they've used this place for a couple of years. The caretakers still live across the lake, I think."

"This house if perfect!" Bella squealed.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet," Edward chuckled.

Bella wiggled her fingers for the keys and practically jumped around Edward as he tried to open the door. Once inside, Edward gave her a quick tour of the house. She fell in love with the cobble stone walls and cozy surroundings.

After the tour, Edward left her sitting comfortably in the living room while he gathered the grocery bags from the car. "I could stay here forever," Bella yawned.

"What was that?" Edward asked, juggling the bags of groceries.

"I said, I could stay here forever." Bella took a few bags from his hands and following Edward to the kitchen. "I've been here for less than five minutes and I'm already completely relaxed."

Edward nodded and smiled as he unpacked the bags. He kept watching while Bella rummaged through each bag, until she found her box of fruit roll-ups she insisted they buy. "Now it's a vacation!" She giggled, waving the box in the air.

"I was thinking about barbequing the steaks outside. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect, actually."

-x-X-x-

After Edward warmed up the pit, Bella sat on the counter watching him season the steaks. "Did you come out here a lot as a child?" She asked, snacking on a bag of sugar peas.

"Whenever I came home for summer break, my father would bring us here."

"I bet you had a lot of fun on the lake."

Edward nodded and shifted uncomfortably against the counter. "I was a really reserved kid."

"Why?"

Edward winced and gulped back the glass of wine he had set out for himself. "I had a lot of anger."

"Towards your mother?"

"Mother...father...step-mother...just all-round anger." He shrugged. "I'm going to put these on the grill. Do you want to sit outside for a while?"

"Sure." Edward scooped up Bella in his arms and lifted her off the counter. After nuzzling her neck for a couple of minutes, he set her down gently on the floor. "Want me to bring the wine?" She asked.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to need it." He smiled, kissing her temple.

Outside, they sat quietly on the deck watching the starry sky. "My mother left my father when I was around two years old." He began, taking small sips of wine.

"Oh..."

"After she left, I really never saw my father. I was raised by Marcie Dwight, the nanny that cared for me since I was brought home from the hospital."

"Do you still keep in contact with her?"

"She died a couple of years ago...heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Bella placed her hand on his and squeezed.

"She was a great woman. I paid for her funeral expenses and buried her next to her husband back home in Ireland...it was the least I could do for her."

"That was very sweet of you, baby."

"Well, growing up, she was the closest thing I had to a mother."

"And Esme?"

"Esme came along a couple of years after my mother left. There's a story behind that, actually...but Marcie was really all I ever knew or cared to know."

"Oh..."

"My parents' marriage was one of convenience." Bella watched him take a long drink of his wine and focus his attention on the way the fire burned in the pit. "My father's and Elizabeth's families came from old money...Masen and Cullen Steel, to be exact."

"Wow."

"My father told me that they were both pushed into a courtship, with marriage seeming inevitable. During high school and college, they went through the motions. Dad went to Harvard for med school and Elizabeth went to Wellesley, then Penn State."

"What does your mother do?"

Edward snorted and finished off his wine. "Now? I don't know...but she was a psychology major...funny, right?"

"Edward," Bella chided.

"As ugly as this sounds...Elizabeth only went to school to pass the time."

"I don't understand."

"She waited for my father to finish, so they could get married. Back then, Bella, a woman's place was at home."

"What?" Bella shrieked. "That's just-"

"The way it was done back then...the way it was done in my family. Elizabeth received her Master's degree in Biological Psychology from Penn State and then married my father. She stayed at home while my father did his internship."

"Is that what she wanted? To be a housewife?"

Edward shook his head and smiled. "It's what was expected of them."

"Did they even love each other?"

"My father said that before the whole talk of marriage came about, they were actually best friends growing up. They had a mutual understanding that they would play happy couple in front of their parents, but away from them...they would do their own thing, until they found a way out of it."

"Why didn't your parents just stand up to them and say no."

"Because their parents funded their lifestyle...it was all my parents had ever known, and the thought of being penniless, with school loans and bills on top, just wasn't something either of them found appealing."

"They were afraid of being poor...so they got married anyway? That's really-"

"Stupid, I know."

"This is where it gets interesting," he laughed humorlessly. "See, my father and Esme were college sweethearts."

"Esme...his wife now?"

"Yeah," Edward smiled. "He met her while studying at Harvard and kept their relationship from my his parents. Esme understood the situation and was patient, but after he finished med school, she realized that things were never going to change and she refused to be the 'other woman'...so, she left him."

"Wow...that is so...wow."

"My father was heartbroken...and Elizabeth was waiting in the wings, licking the wounds of a failed relationship herself."

"So they married on the rebound?"

"He knew the situation between him and Elizabeth couldn't be simply dismissed ...so, to make everyone happy...he asked her to marry him at her twenty-fifth birthday party."

"My goodness, it was a sad situation all around."

"Yeah, sad for everyone but my grandparents." Edward mumbled, checkingon the steaks. "They were married and my father buried himself in work, leaving her alone most of the time. He felt bad because he'd watched her try to make their arrangement work... but he wanted nothing to do with it or her. After a while, he found himself resenting her."

"How did she...I mean, when were you-"

"I was the product of a drunken night." He laughed, but furrowed his brow when Bella's face held no humor. "My father had seen Esme at a mutual friends' party, she was with another man and it had torn him apart...so he drowned his feelings into a bottle , or many bottles, of wine." Edward's voice was harsh, and his anger was obvious when he slammed the cover back over the pit."

Bella got up to hug him from behind. His body relaxed against her touch and she placed her hand over his heart. "Edward, you don't have to talk about this anymore."

He shook his head and tilted it back to touch his forehead to Bella's. "I want you to know everything about me, Bella. The good, bad...everything."

She kissed him and squeezed his waist gently before taking his hand and leading back to the chairs. "Okay."

"My father used to tell me that I was the best thing that ever came out of that marriage. He loved me more than anything and, even though he worked all the time, he never let me forget that."

"Was he a good father to you?"

"He was a good father in his own way...I grew up understanding that what he did put food on the table. He saved lives...I thought he was God growing up." Edward smiled.

"So when your mom left...did she leave a note or anything?"

"The story goes that Marcie had a doctor's appointment and couldn't watch me until after that. Elizabeth wanted to do some Christmas shopping and left me at a daycare run by my Marcie's sister. A few hours later, Marcie brought me home and noticed Elizabeth's wedding rings sitting on a table near the hallway."

"She just left, without a word?"

"Marcie went to Elizabeth's room. Everything was gone. Clothes, shoes, jewelry. When my father came home that night, he took the rings from Marcie and threw them in the water on the way to work the next day."

"No love lost there, huh."

"None whatsoever."

"Then...Esme?"

"I was five when she came into our lives. Dad wanted to redo the entire house and hired a decorator to give the entire place a do-over. Esme turned out to be the one assigned to the project and, since then, their relationship picked up where they left off."

"That must have been really weird for you."

"I was young...as far as I was concerned, Marcie was my mom."

"Did Esme ever try to get close to you?"

"See, when Elizabeth left...my dad left the child rearing to Marcie. He worked a lot and I respected that. When Esme came along, he slowed down...had more kids-"

"Emmett and Alice."

"Yeah." Edward abandoned the glass of wine and went straight for the bottle. "After they were born, he was a changed man. He started coming home early...spending more time with the new family and-"

"You felt left out?"

"Not exactly. Esme always made sure to include me..my father, too. He always made sure I never felt like a pariah. I didn't understand it, though."

"What?"

"Why their mother stuck around...why she was there, loving them and caring for them, while mine was nowhere to be found."

"Some women aren't meant to be mothers."

"See...that's what I thought all those years. But then I discovered that Elizabeth had remarried and had a couple of kids."

"Oh, Edward..."

"I saw her when I was ten. I kept a picture of her so I'd always remember what she looked like...she was beautiful." Edward smiled, staring at his beloved. "Here." He pulled the worn picture from his wallet and unfolded it. "I brought this with me so you could see her."

Bella gasped when her eyes landed on the woman staring back at her with an infant in her arms. Edward was a carbon copy of his mother. She was beautiful - gorgeous smile, eye color and reddish-brown hair. "Is that you?" She asked, pointing to the baby in Elizabeth's arms.

"Yeah."

"It's a shame I can't see your face," Bella pouted.

"Dad has tons of pictures. We can sort through them when we drive back to Port Angeles."

Bella continued to stare at the photo, studying the look on his mother's face. She held Edward away from her body, as if she was afraid to drop him. The smile on her face was beautiful, but forced...Bella could see the sadness behind her smile.

"She looks unhappy, right?" Edward said, flipping the steaks. "In pictures of me taken with my father, his smile was genuine...hers never were."

"So anyway...I was ten when Esme and Marcie took us to Coney Island for the day. We spent the day on the rides and eating too much junk food. I was happy...I was always happy around my little brother and sister."

"What changed?"

"I was waiting in line for the Ferris wheel and, when it came to a stop, a woman and little boy, no older than three, walked off...giggling and having a grand ol' time."

"Was it-"

"Elizabeth? Yeah..." Edward chuckled humorlessly. "She looked so happy...content. She lifted him up so high and squeezed him so tight...so loving." Edward shook his head at the memory and let the pit cover slam shut. "She tickled his sides until he giggled uncontrollably; then a man came up from behind them, carrying a baby wrapped in a blanket. She took the baby in her arms and laughed."

"Oh, baby..."

"She'd moved on...become a loving mother to someone else."

"I'm so sorry."

"Since then, I became angry...bitter, even. I hated the twins, because Esme was always there for them...I hated my own mother for abandoning me...I hated my father. So, begged him to send me away to a school I'd found in Europe. It took a while, but he finally agreed. He saw I was unhappy and he wanted to make me happy...so he let me go."

"And you let that anger stay with you..."

"John, Elizabeth's son, found me a few years ago...I blew him off and told him I wanted nothing to do with them. As far as I was concerned, my mother was dead to me and that's the way I wanted it to stay."

"You know that's not healthy, Edward."

"Bella, she wasn't there for me like a mother should be. Why would she wait until I was a grown man to try and reconnect with me?" When Bella didn't answer he continued. "I'm fine now...I really am."

"No, you're not." Bella snorted. "Honey, why don't you take a lesson from Katherine. Forgive and let live."

"I'm letting her live...she's not letting me."

"But it's not your half-siblings' fault either, baby." Bella pulled him into her arms and kissed under his chin. "You shouldn't put the blame on them."

"It's kind of hard, when they're invading my life," Edward grumbled.

"They just want to know you, baby." Bella sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Imagine if Kat wanted nothing to do with our baby? How would that make you feel?"

"She would never do anything like that...she'd love it."

"Just like you love Alice and Emmett, right?" Bella asked, cocking her brow. "Remember, just because you weren't raised with them, that doesn't make them the enemy. Baby, I'm not justifying what John did...the way he confronted you at work was wrong. He just wants to get to know you."

"Bella..." Edward groaned.

"It's not their fault your mother made horrible choices."

"I think I drank too much," Edward groaned. "What you're saying makes sense...it shouldn't." He winked and wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying them side to side.

"I'm not saying you have to make it right at this very moment...or seek them out. Just remember that if you ever see them...don't be ugly...be that charming man I fell in love with." She pressed herself against him and kissed along his neck.

"I think the steaks are done," Edward stuttered. "I think maybe w-we s-should-"

"Eat?" Bella whispered along his ear. "Good...I'm starving."

They ate dinner inside, making small talk about the baby. Edward abandoned the wine and stuck to water the rest of the night.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?"

"You already did," he winked.

"You said before that you were angry at Esme and Carlisle...is that still the case?"

Edward chewed on his steak for a moment and slowly shook his head. "I was a kid back then..I directed my anger at anyone I came across. Esme tried to be a mother figure to me, and in some ways she has been. I respect her and love her like a mother...and my father," Edward winced and blew a quick breath. "We have a close bond...not as close as you and Katherine...but close. He's tried to make up for lost time ...he still has a lot of guilt I wish he'd let go of."

"I think he will when he sees you're finally at peace with it all."

"I am," Edward said. "I'm almost thirty-seven years old...I'm too old to be having mommy issues."

"Edward," Bella snorted. "You got so pissed off out there," she said as she pointed to the porch. "You clearly have issues that still need to be resolved."

"It's my past...I want to concentrate solely on the future. I have everything I need right here, right now. I can honestly say I'm the happiest I've been since before I can remember."

"Okay," Bella shrugged.

"Okay?" He asked, shocked that she'd drop the subject so quickly. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," she giggled and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to force a reconciliation between you and your mother...if you truly feel as though nothing is missing in your life, then that's great."

"Okay, then," Edward smiled. "And I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She got up and walked around the table.

"Not letting you in." Bella straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "And uh-"

"Just don't shut me out anymore, okay?" She whispered, kissing his neck.

"N-never again." He gulped, gripping her hips as she ground them against him. He lifted her dress slowly, running his hands up and down her thighs. "Jesus, Bella, it's been so long."

"I know." She moaned, savoring the feel of his mouth on her skin.

"Let's go to bed." He bucked his hips and tried to push Bella off him.

"No." She breathed, leaning back against the table. Her hands slowly ran down his chest and stopped at his belt buckle. "Right here."

She slowly undid his pants and reached inside his boxers to free his cock. Then, she rose and quickly removed her panties before taking her place back on his lap. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he moaned. Bella leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Edward's hands quickly unzipped her dress and let it fall loosely around her shoulders.

His hands glided slowly up her bare back and made quick work of her bra. "Bed," he grunted as he palmed her breast.

"No," she whispered against his mouth. "Right..." she took his cock in her hand and lowered herself onto it. "Here." She moaned, sucking on his lower lip.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." He growled.

One of Bella's hands gripped his shoulder while the other held on to the table while she rocked against him as hard as she could. Edward leaned back and watched as she took control, mesmerized by the way her hips moved against him. "Slow down, baby." Edward grunted, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not going to last if you keep this up." He moved her curtain of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Slower." He hissed, guiding her hips with his hands.

"We have three days and nights to go slow." She breathed, running her hands through his hair. "Right now...I want to fuck you." She bucked against him and leaned back against the table for support. "Will you let me?"

"Y-yes." Edward's eyes rolled back as Bella's legs rested on the edge of his seat. His hands gripped her ankles to hold her there as she bounced up and down on his cock. "Goddamn."

He tried keeping his eyes open. He tried his hardest to watch her come apart above him, but the feeling was just too intense. "Fuck, Edward, I'm almost there." Bella pushed herself off the table, thrusting harder against him.

"Come for me, baby." He moved her matted hair away from her face again and nipped on her chin. His arms wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to him. Edward's forehead rested against hers as she stilled above him. "I love you."

Bella slumped against him, breathing hard against his neck. "I love you."

Edward smiled and rose from his seat, keeping her wrapped in his arms. He laid her gently on the kitchen table and let his pants pool around his ankles as he pulled her over the edge . "Now...let me fuck you." Bella bit her lip and nodded, watching him brace himself.

"Ugh." She moaned, arching her back as he filled her again. He ran his hands over her breasts, rolling her nipples in between his fingers. "Edward," she moaned, trying to keep up with his thrusts.

"Fuck, baby." He spread her legs further apart and let his hand trail down over her stomach. "I fucking...ugh!" He grunted, gripping her hips tighter, pounding inside her harder, desperate to find a release.

"Come for me, baby," Bella moaned, turning his own words against him. "Come inside me...I want to feel you."

"Fuck!" He hissed, stilling above her. She licked the sweat from his neck and hummed while he rested his head on her chest. "Let's never go that long again...please." He exhaled, trying to catch his breath.

"Never...that long again." She hummed drowsily. "Now," she giggled as he kissed her neck. "_Now_ we can go to bed."

"Yes," he wheezed. "Bed."

* * *

**La MoMo, have I told you lately...that I love you? ;) Thank you for beta'ing my baby. :) **

**I want to give a big THANK YOU! to all my faithful readers and reviewers. I look forward and appreciate all your feedback. **

**To all my new readers and reviewers...THANK YOU, TOO! I appreciate that fact that you take the time to let me know what you think. **

**I am still trying to get back to my review replies. If you haven't heard from me yet, you will...unless you've blocked PMing. ;)**

**OH! Next update might be a little delayed. I need to finish my one-shot for Southern FanFiction Review's Tantalizing Tuesdays. The wait won't be too long, I promise. **

_***PSST!* I'm also finishing up the long awaited update of...A lie to hold on to. ;) xoxo **_

**See you next time, loves! **


End file.
